Fourth Time's the Charm
by Catsitta
Summary: The first thing on Cloud Strife's mind when he woke was Not Again. Reliving the past once was hard enough, but doing everything again for a fourth time is ridiculous. Eventual Sephiroth x Cloud. Time Travel fic/AU.
1. Awake

**((Last Edited: 05/08/12))**

**Author's Note:** Well, I guess I'll start by saying thanks for giving this fic a try. To be honest, this is my first fan fiction and I am open to constructive criticism, advice and suggestions.

Also, I will do my best to keep all characters as in-character as possible. Some discrepancies in behavior (and appearance) will occur, but for the most part, there will be a reason and an explanation. If you feel that I am being horribly OOC, please, I encourage you to tell me. I love feedback because it makes me a better writer in the end (and it usually makes me want to write more).

Being as this is an alternate universe situation: I'm going to slaughter the timeline. Ages and times events happen will be shifted and whatnot.

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII in its entirety do not belong to me but to Square Equinox. To quote another writer: "These are not my toys; I'm just abusing them…"

**Warning: **The story is M for possible themes I may pursue in the near future that include: Adult themes, swearing, violence, abuse, torture, sexual themes, etc. If you have a problem with m/m relationships, please, stop reading now and do not accuse me of not warning you ahead of time. I will not repeat this general warning statement.

Also, potential SPOILERS! While I play with the events and warp them to my satisfaction, there are references to the games, especially Crisis Core. Alright? No getting mad at me for that.

**Rating (chapter): PG-13**

**Word Count: **3,894

**Summary: **The first thing on Cloud Strife's mind when he woke was _**Not Again**_. Reliving the past once was hard enough, but doing everything again for a fourth time…Refusing to believe that he is trapped in a cycle of endless death and re-birth, Cloud decides to do whatever he can to stop the future he knows from happening. Along the way, he finds himself tangled up with the man he could not help but think was beautiful but learned to hate. Sephiroth was always part of the problem, but could Cloud turn the General into the solution? Time Travel fic/AU.

**Fourth Time's the Charm**

**By Catsitta**

"I've always wanted to be somebody, but now I realize I should have been more specific." –Lilly Tomlin

**Chapter One****: Awake**

The first thing on Cloud Strife's mind when he woke was, '_**Not Again**_**!**'

With blue eyes suddenly wide open, he stared up at the bunk above him. Darkness consumed everything in deceptively peaceful shadows, mocking him with elusive tranquility. Only vague shapes marked the contents of the room: Two bunk beds, four ShinRa issue trunks, a wastebasket and a door. Cloud blinked and let out a soft groan of misery. _**Damn.**_ He was fifteen, _again_.

Any other person in his situation would believe this to be but a dream. In his case, however, this was a very, horribly real, nightmare. Ironically enough, this was not the first time he ended up back in Midgar, trapped in this pathetic teenage form and forced to relieve half of his miserable life. This was the third.

Each time this happened, where he was "re-born" or "reset" or whatever you want to call it, he retained fragmented memories of his past. Some were more vivid than others and lingered as painful and powerful reminders to what he failed to accomplish in his past "lives". Collectively, over the last three lifetimes, he had spent just under fifty years training, fighting, and trying to figure out what in Gaia's name he was supposed to do. Fifty years of fighting and torture—suffering agony incomparable and unconceivable by others.

He had no idea why the Lifestream kept rejecting him, kicking him back to this day after every time he died. At first, he thought JENOVA and her taint caused the Planet to treat him as a virus. Then, as time passed, he began to have his doubts. There was something else…another reason. After all, he survived so much in his first life…if only he could remember more. Perhaps then, he could understand…Cloud shuffled through disjointed memories, hoping—no, praying—that he could find an answer among them.

_(The details blurred together and the harder he tried to think, the less clear things became. Perhaps it was a blessing. It meant the pain that tormented him—reminded him of past hurts—was weaker.)_

_**Hero. Champion. Savior.**_

Right, Gaia. The Planet had a reason for this nonsense. Maybe Aerith had something to do with it too; she always did have a powerful connection to Her and the Lifestream.

Unfortunately, he would never know because, she, like everyone else, remembered nothing. NOTHING! It was maddening trying to keep his mouth shut about the future, what he knew of his friends, and then having to remake said friendships—all the while, trying to change the future—did not do much to help his sanity either. In his last life, Cloud could not keep what he knew to himself…and it did not end well. Obviously since…he was in the cadet barracks again. Briefly, he pondered why but everything he tried to remember from that life became skewed in his mind's eye. (_Damn his faulty memories.)_

After a while of failed recollections, Cloud sat up in the cheap excuse of a bed and glanced around the eerily familiar space. He could hear his roommates breathing, the one above him even let out a soft snore now and then. His body felt tired, weak, and fragile. No muscle shaped his frame. All the tone he had before was gone, leaving him as a pathetically girly excuse of a man. With thin shoulders and hips, gangly limbs and slender and almost feminine curves, Cloud at this age could pass as a girl—he had before—but he refused to think about that now.

For a moment, he merely sat there, sheets covering his legs, and tried to clear his head.

It was 4:30 a.m. His twenty-eight year old mind from his first life (thank Gaia he remembered that much) still influenced specific aspects of his behavior such as waking up before dawn. Cloud's teenage body however, protested vehemently, screaming for him to slump back against the mattress and go to sleep. If he was going to have to be fifteen again, might as well get a good night's rest…

'_No,'_ thought Cloud and he swung his legs out. Standing up, every muscle complained rather loudly. Again, he hesitated, straining his mind to remember. This was the fourth time he had been here, awakening to aching muscles and muddled thoughts. Slowly, the information flickered before his eyes.

The day before had been rough, pushing the cadets to their limits. The laps, the exercises and the sword training…everything was almost beyond anyone's ability. Coaches and SOLDIERs sat back and watched the boys trudge onwards, laughing at their efforts, yelling when they fell behind and dragging those too sick to continue to the medical wing.

They claimed it was to give the cadets a taste of the physical aspect of the SOLDIER program; when truly, it was to break the cadets down and so that ShinRa could build them back up in the image they wanted.

By the end of the next year-and-a-half, the cadets who lasted until the end would be in the best shape of their young lives, ready to face the exams.

Cloud frowned at his thoughts. He failed the SOLDIER exams the first time because he was weak. But how exactly had he made it the second go around? He was certain he had made SOLDIER then. His head throbbed with complaint…He would figure that out later.

His thoughts had taken him across the room where he found a second door. Said door led to a bathroom…well er—toilet—he corrected upon opening it. Cloud shut himself inside and flipped on the light. The room was dirty and the mirror had a giant crack along one side but that hardly stopped it from being functional. In said mirror, staring back at him was his reflection. He eyed himself. '_Too pretty. Too young.'_

There was nothing rough or masculine about the face staring back at him. His face was dominated by deceptively big eyes that shone brightly with both innocence and wisdom. Messy, uncontrollably spiked blonde hair fell in all directions, looking the same mussed with sleep as it did after a furious combing. Topping that all, he had pale, unblemished skin like a doll finished with a soft chin and pouty mouth. '_**Damn.**__'_

Cloud scowled.

At least then, he did not look like a twelve-year-old. Rather—he blinked with surprise—he looked his actual age. Like a man, serious, weary and experienced in the misfortunes of life. His expression softened. There was no use in getting angry. No one would believe the truth that he was a warrior and a hero that the Planet kept reincarnating for some reason.

'_Why? Why me? Why this moment? Why this place?'_

His thoughts wandered to a movie Zack made him watch after they first met called Groundhog Day. The main character kept reliving the same day until he got it right… Thinking of Zack, Cloud cringed. The SOLDIER would not remember him. They had never met. The raven-haired man, with his big smiles and boisterous, puppy-like ways was not yet part of Cloud's life.

Searing pain instantly ricocheted in his skull like a gunshot, causing Cloud to clutch his head and slump onto the toilet.

Eyes fluttering, he tried to fight the sudden surge of memories that flooded him. Each memory was a quick flash, appearing and disappearing rapidly, and blurring together until they formed an incomprehensible mess. Cloud gritted his teeth against the pain. Waiting for what he knew was about to come.

**Sephiroth lowered Masamune, a twisted sneer contorting his beautiful features. The man looked like a walking god even in his insanity. Silver hair like a curtain flowing down his back and shoulders, mako-green eyes glittering, paired together they made Cloud think of an angel. Even if that angel was one that brought death and destruction, clad entirely in black leather and standing with seven-foot katana poised to strike.**

**Blood stained the floor. Mako from broken tanks hissed as it ate away at the metal grating. The air was becoming hard to breathe.**

**"Zack," Cloud murmured, seeing the First laying in a semiconscious heap nearby.**

**"Finish…Sephiroth…" The raven-haired SOLDIER gasped. Cloud felt his heart twist inside his chest. He let out a cry, screaming the General's name in a voice filled with pain and anger. With the head of JENOVA tucked beneath his arm, the silver-haired man snarled as Cloud charged forwards with Zack's Buster sword. The silver-haired warrior was injured and limping, but far stronger than any other SOLDIER. An unenhanced cadet posed no threat in his eyes.**

**Zack's sword was an impossibly large blade for a First Class to wield, much less someone like Cloud. Consumed with anguish for innocent dead and wounded, he found a pool of strength. Leaping into the air, he tried to bring the blade down in a devastating thrust, but Sephiroth moved like lightning, catching his strike with Masamune. For a moment, time seemed to grow still.**

**Cloud stared down at his General, his enemy, the man who attacked his friends and his home.**

**A flick of the wrist effortlessly sent Cloud flying backwards.**

**Slamming into the ground caused his head to spin. Numb from the impact, he lay there, motionless. Cloud could not think straight. He could not move. Even as Sephiroth stood over him, malevolence gleaming in his eyes.**_'It did not have to be like this'_**, he thought. If only he could change this… The powerful, admirable General Sephiroth did not have to listen to JENOVA… If only he had listened to Zack…**

**Time crawled by, slowly, like cold honey. Masamune surged forwards in a deadly thrust aimed at Cloud's chest. He could only watch helplessly as the blade inched forwards.**'_ I wonder what dying is like?' _**At least if he died this way, he died in battle with the most powerful man on the planet rather than as a no name grunt in Wutai or some other place by a stranger's hands.**

**It was in these seconds that Cloud wondered what made the General so magnetic. He was beautiful, yes, but there was something else…His presence demanded notice, it radiated control and power. It was an aura of a leader…a hero. His hero. Even in this moment of madness, Sephiroth remained his hero. He was still that flawless warrior who won the war in Wutai. **'_Not a hair out of place.'_

**At last, time caught up with itself. Steel slicing through flesh and sinew, imbedding deep into tissue before breaking into the air. Masamune slid through Cloud's chest as if he were made of butter, then Sephiroth lifted him from the ground. The sheer amount of pain he felt was indescribable. Before long, his vision tinged with red and blood began to bubble into his throat, choking him.**

'_This is the end…No.'_

**No. Cloud could not give up. He thought of Zack, the town…everyone. He closed his eyes and grabbed Masamune and pulled himself further onto the blade. Then, when his feet touched the ground, he opened them. Staring at him with a look of disbelief was Sephiroth, dangling from the hilt of his own weapon. "Impossible…"**

**Cloud tightened his grip and next thing he knew, the blade slid free of his chest and the General crashed into the reactor. A flash of smoke and fire and…**

**Darkness.**

**Not death.**

**Not yet…**

The memory fell to dust, scattering all sensation.

**Suddenly, Cloud was straddling Fenrir; the monstrous bike sped down the highway with a deafening roar.**

**Everything around him was falling to pieces. His best efforts to save the world were in vain. People were dying. A plague, the all-consuming Geostigma, JENOVA's taint in the Lifestream was wreaking havoc. The illness that was quickening the death of the Planet.**

**Cloud did not know what to do. His friends, he abandoned them. He could not watch them die. After all these years, he was a failure. No matter what he did, it was not enough. Killing Sephiroth, not once, but thrice. Destroying the remnants. Blowing up the reactors. No. The world was ending. There was no escaping that.**

**But he was trying.**

**It was too much. He could not be the hero anymore. Feeling twisted and broken, Cloud raced away from his past. He tried to forget everyone he knew. Everyone he failed in his weakness. Left to their doomed fate.**

**Zack…his laughing aquamarine eyes staring blankly at the weeping sky.**

**Aerith…her pink dress stained red as she fell before the alter.**

**Tifa…prone upon the dirt like a broken doll as the town burned.**

**More faces flashed through his mind. Cid, Vincent, Barret, Red XIII, Yuffie…Marlene…Denzel…**

**Chilling laughter ran through the air as the world burned.**

**Sephiroth. **

**A flash of silver, black and green sprang before his eyes.**

**He shuddered; Fenrir swerved. Cloud snapped back into reality. Paranoia about the silver warrior frequently left him sleepless at night. At least when was awake, the terrors he could face and slice to bits. In his dreams, he could only watch helplessly as the past repeated itself, mocking him for his failure.**

**It was selfish of him to run away like this. Cloud knew. He did not deny the fact. After so long of being the hero, just finding escape was all he sought. Peace. Sleep. A life free of nightmares. At twenty-eight, his concerns should be about settling down, finding someone special, and enjoying a period of slowness. Instead, he was fighting to save a world that was rotting from the inside out. It was all he had ever done after that fateful day in the Nibelheim reactor.**

**There had never been a time to find love or even romance. Any liaisons he did have were detached from emotion and used as means of comfort in a world of so much pain.**

**For some reason, Sephiroth once again came to mind, causing Cloud to jump in his seat. Why was he even thinking about the man? The silver-haired warrior was an insane, sadistic bastard who did his best to gut him like a fish. He killed Aerith, hurt Tifa, burned down Niblehiem, and nearly succeeded in destroying the entire Planet.**

'_You admired him once.'_ **Cloud bowed his shoulders with guilt.**'_No, you worshipped the ground he walked on. He was a god in your eyes. A god who walked among humans. Beautiful. Unattainable. Flawless. But you also saw him as a man. A man capable of doing so much good. You even fancied yourself to be in l—'__**No**_**. Those were days long gone. Days of a foolish child. He was not a blushing boy of thirteen, so it was better he stopped thinking of Sephiroth altogether.**

**Fenrir jolted beneath him. Cloud's heat skipped a beat.**

**A haunting laugh and the flash of steel.**

**Something was not right. Tires screeched against the pavement. Fenrir groaned. Cloud clamped his eyes shut and…**

Nothing…the memory bled away into green.

Cloud shuddered, sweat dripping down his brow. He clutched his skull as the events of his first life and death assaulted him. It was agonizing to remember but the pain of forgetting was even worse sometimes.

Breathing in slowly, he tried to swallow the grief that came with that life.

Cloud waited trying to regain his breath; it would not be long now. His second and third lives would collapse on him at any moment. If he stayed calm, then everything would be okay. His brain would tuck everything away and ease the hurt. Right? At least the tortures he faced at Hojo's hands did not have to be completely relived. Just the beginning and the end of his era as a hero. The hero he never wanted to be.

Zack was the hero. The SOLDIER was supposed to be the one who lived and became Gaia's champion. It should have been his destiny, not Cloud's…

Zack…Liquid fire leapt through his veins, causing Cloud to collapse and open his mouth in a silent scream.

**"Welcome to SOLDIER Spiky!"**

**Cloud smiled up at the First Class SOLDIER standing next to him. Zack Fair had been there through it all. Laughing, smiling, being a friend and companion. Even if seeing him alive and well at first made him solemn, nothing could dampen Cloud's spirit now.**

**Looking around, he saw his fellow SOLDIERs smiling at him. Even those who treated him with disdain as a cadet now had eyes filled with respect. Country boy Cloud had made it. He was no longer weak. He was no longer shy. He was a SOLDIER Third Class. He could make a difference.**

**The future could be changed.**

**Feeling uplifted, Cloud allowed himself to fall into the moment.**

**"You deserve it." He was not quite sure who said it, or if it was just a thought of his own creation. All he knew was that it felt true and real. He deserved it. A moment of happiness where his dreams came true…**

**Zack wrapped an arm around Cloud's shoulders.**

'_I won't fail you this time…'_

**"C'mon Spike, let's celebrate!"**

Happy memories hurt the worst. At least the ones filled with death and blood could be forgotten. Good memories lingered. The pain they carried lasted forever, like a scar on his soul.

A tear slipped down Cloud's cheek as he struggled to keep a grip on his sanity. He had to be strong. Letting himself be broken would only result in having to do this all over again. How Gaia kept doing this to him, he was unsure, but he knew that until everything was made right, the torture would not stop.

He would suffer every moment he ever lived through in an instant. Then, if he held together, he could forget. Gaia would let him leave the past behind…mostly. If he deviated from Her plan, She would assault him with reminders of his previous failures, flickers of those he failed to protect, or the tortures he endured. He served a cruel goddess and Cloud knew he was as much Her toy as Her champion.

**Echoes of nearing footsteps made Cloud lurch. He lay on the ground, blood pooling all around him, the very air burned his senses. Smoke fell thick and heavy over the landscape, blurring the scene until it was impossible to tell if he was outside or somewhere else. Then again, it did not help that he could not breathe and the lack of oxygen was making everything appear tilted.**

**Groaning, Cloud tried to rise but found his limbs like rubber. Where was his weapon? Why was he here? He blinked. A dull throb in his skull reminded him of the blow Sephiroth dealt him earlier…SEPHIROTH!**

**Thinking of the silver-haired man made him panic. Not only had he failed to stop the ex-General from going insane and burning down Nibelheim, but he also failed to gather AVALANCHE into a team to fight against the man. Zack was alive…Cloud believed. But the raven-haired SOLDIER was nowhere in sight.**

**"Pathetic…"**

**Cloud knew that it was Sephiroth standing over him without even glancing up at the man. That voice, dark and sensual, edged with command as well as insanity…It was unmistakable. As well as that aura of danger and power, like a wild cat, lithe and ready for the kill.**

**He may have become a SOLDIER but it was not enough to stop the chaos. In fact, reflecting on the past made him believe that this was worse of an outcome. He was only twenty. This world was a battleground. Slaughter commanded by Sephiroth nearly wiped out the human populous. Only a few dared to stand up against him. It was a suicidal mission to kill the man that people knew as the One-Winged Angel. Angels did not die—especially not those who were harbingers of death.**

**"To think, Mother thought you a danger!" Mockery laced Sephiroth's words like venom. "A human is no threat to a god."**

**A leather boot struck Cloud hard in the ribs, breaking at least one. Blood filled his mouth. Why did he not just kill him already? Why wait?** '_Let me die.' _**The boot connected again, this time with Cloud's face, breaking his nose. It was over. He was too weak to win this battle. Gaia, all he wanted to was rest.**

**At last, apparently done with his playing, Sephiroth drew Masamune. The action was languorous, almost bored. Cloud allowed his eyes to drift to the face of his once-hero. Coldness. There was nothing to read but icy indifference. Even the mako gaze that normally glistened with insanity was frozen over.**

**Cloud coughed, sending blood across the dirt and onto the ex-General's, somehow pristine, boots.**

**"Insolent until the end, aren't you?" The silver-haired man growled before sinking the blade through Cloud's chest, just missing his heart. Why couldn't he just die? Suffering only built so much character before it began to destroy what humanity remained. Numb, Cloud stared at the face of his assailant. There was no strength left in him to defy the odds and become the hero.**

**His fingers twitched, recalling how he first bested the man in battle. No. He was no hero. He refused to live a life of pain and endless sorrows again. This was his end. His salvation. An ironic smile played on Cloud's lips as he whispered his last words, "Thank you…"**

Cloud's eyes cracked open; he could feel the pressure of Masamune against his heart. The feel of the cold steel passing through his chest, puncturing his lungs, resting against the beating organ. He could taste the blood that filled his mouth… But that was another life. Another time. It was the past…

He lay on the floor, sweating and sore. Bruises were slowly blossoming where he struck something solid during his fall, after blacking out while experiencing his visions. Slowly, he managed to rise to a crouch and then up to his full, and unimpressive, height of five foot five. He knew he had to sit down. It was not over. There was one more life he had yet to relive…

But it did not hit him as hard as he expected. There was a flood of emotions and scenes, but none manifested into full-blown visions like the others. Perhaps Gaia understood what insanity was and how experiencing it again could warp Cloud into a mindless mess, useless for whatever plans She might have.

After what felt like hours, his heart, at last, began to slow, allowing Cloud to catch his breath and find his calm. He needed to go back to sleep. Rest would ease his mind and help him heal. There was so much to do and he had so little time to figure out exactly what he needed to accomplish. How was he supposed to stop Sephiroth from falling under JENOVA's influence? Even if the General did not become her pawn, she was still Calamity, her existence a taint in the Lifestream. Then there was the problem with the fact that no matter what anyone did, the Planet would still die, just…more slowly.

Was it possible that Cloud was just trapped in an endless cycle of death and rebirth? Were all of his actions in vain?

Confused and harboring one hell of a headache, he splashed his face with water and stumbled back into the room. Everyone still slept peacefully. Cloud made his way to his bed and collapsed, letting reality fade to black.

**A/N: (For new readers and old, I have finally got a beta. So, slowly but surely, these chapter will get prettied up for ya'll. Thanks bunches for everyone who has been with me from the beginning and for those who have peeked a curious eye and kept on reading.**

**02/26/12: Another revising! Enjoy.**

**05/08/12: Grammar and spelling check. Minor revisions.)**


	2. Breakfast

**((Edited: 10/14/11))**

**Author's Note:** Chapter two is here. If you made it through the first chapter and decided that this fic may be worth reading, then, I'm flattered. Please, comment, whether you like it or not, I like to hear from people. Please, no flames. A simple "I like this" or "I dislike this" is enough, but I would wholeheartedly enjoy a full review or well thought out opinion of someone who has given this a chance and read it.

Also, chapter lengths will vary. Some will be longer than this, others shorter, but most will be about this length. I write quickly but have little patience with overzealous detailing or excessive amounts of text crammed into one chapter. I, personally, would rather read a 42-chapter story with interesting, shorter chapters than one with 12 verrry long ones. So that is how I write. Just so yah know.

I am open to constructive criticism, advice and suggestions.

Also, I will do my best to keep all characters as in-character as possible. Some discrepancies in behavior (and appearance) will occur, but for the most part there will be a reason and an explanation. If you feel that I am being horribly OOC, please, I encourage you to tell me. I love feedback because it makes me a better writer in the end (and it usually makes me want to write more).

((Also, this is a bit of a filler chapter.))

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII in its entirety do not belong to me but to Square Equinox. To quote another writer: "These are not my toys; I'm just abusing them…"

**Rating (chapter): PG**

**Word Count: **2,637

**Summary: **The first thing on Cloud Strife's mind when he woke was _**Not Again**_. Reliving the past once was hard enough, but doing everything again for a fourth time…Refusing to believe that he is trapped in a cycle of endless death and re-birth, Cloud decides to do whatever he can to stop the future he knows from happening. Along the way, he finds himself tangled up with the man he could not help but think was beautiful but learned to hate. Sephiroth was always part of the problem, but could Cloud turn the General into the solution? Time Travel fic/AU.

**Forth Time's the Charm  
>by Catsitta<strong>

**((Chapter beta: **Meggurra))

"True success is overcoming the fear of being unsuccessful." –Paul Sweeny

**Chapter Two****: Breakfast**

Trumpets blared at o' six hundred, amplified by the speakers and the overall smallness of the room. Some of the cadets leapt from their bunks, startled to life by the volume of the wakeup call. While others covered their ears and complained, some rolled over to catch some more sleep unaffected by the noise; Cloud sat up and unhurriedly began his morning routine. Habits were hard to kick, even if they were remnants of past lives.

Once his bed was made in a neat, military fashion, Cloud opened his trunk and pulled out his cadet uniform. He frowned. The last life Cloud remembered the jackets and trousers had been a mixture of gray and blue-green, these were a dark forest color. Sighing, he pulled on the pants before rummaging for a white tee.

One of the many problems with Gaia resetting the world was that she did not always get things exactly right. For the most part, people and events, unless tampered with by him, would remain the same. But little things, like coloration and quirks did change. A prime example being his uniform.

At least this time things were not too different. The last time he woke up in the barracks, there was so much changed that he just lost his mind…the flash backs did not help, but seeing everything in bizarre colors and a few people as gender swaps…well…

Cloud sat down on the edge of his bed and pulled on his socks.

Hopefully everyone, this time would look the same and act the same, as they did in the first two lives he lived. Zack would be the raven-haired, blue-eyed, happy-go-lucky puppy that made SOLDIER brighter. Reno would remain a red-haired pain in the ass. And Sephiroth would be the fearsome general he had learned to respect as well as be wary of…

Then, as he laced up his shoes, a glimmer of his third life flickered past. Nothing too strong, just hints and flashes of the bizarre reality he could not live to face.

**A violet-eyed Zack let out a bark of laughter as he and Sephiroth dueled. It was a display of sheer majesty. The raven-haired First ducked and jumped, catching Masamune with the flat of his Buster sword. **

**"You're playin' with me, Sephy, c'mon, show me what you've got!" Zack taunted as he bounced on the balls of his feet, waiting for Sephiroth to strike. **

**The General smirked, he—wait, no, she! **

**Cloud gaped. The deadly silver-haired demon was…a woman? **

**He—er, she, smirked at Zack. Her silver hair moving in sync with every feline movement she made. The skintight combat leathers she wore left nothing to the imagination as she stalked the First. Even as a female, Sephiroth was an imposing six foot one, with a muscular frame. But there was no mistaking her for a him. Cloud could not help but stare at the generous curves of his General with a mixture of confusion and shock. **

**What in Gaia's name was going on?**

**Sephiroth laughed…er…giggled? ( Man this was bizarre ) Before dancing backwards. Zack grin grew wider. The massive blade in his hands was impressive, many SOLDIER's could not wield it with as much grace as he, but when compared to Masamune, it was a slow, bulky weapon.**

**Zack swung the Buster Sword aggressively, but in a flurry of rapid strikes, he was quickly sent into a defensive stance. Sephiroth was getting serious. It was hard to tell when she was wearing that sweet little smile on her face but anyone who knew the General knew it meant, "I'm going to kill you now and I'll enjoy it."**

**The crowd gathered around the pair soon shifted to allow Zack to continue moving backwards. Sephiroth did not hesitate between strikes. It was a spectacular display of swordsmanship; only the glimmer of metal and the sounds of the two blades connecting betrayed the presence of Masamune it was moving so quickly. **

**Eventually, Sephiroth seemed to have enough of her game and rushed forwards, slamming into Zack with enough force to send the First sprawling.**

**She positioned the blade above his throat and smirked. "I win."**

**Zack just panted with exhaustion.**

**Cloud shook his head with utter disbelief. It was not possible. Sephiroth, a woman! This was not right. He was going crazy. One too many dips in the Lifestream was making him hallucinate. Any explanation was better than simply accepting this as reality.**

**A fellow cadet elbowed him in the ribs and whispered, "Ain't she hot?"**

**That was it Cloud fainted. His world spun for a moment before collapsing into little specs of black and nothingness. **

Cloud blinked. Hopefully, there was not anything that wrong this time. He was unsure if he would be able to not go completely out of his mind.

Shoes now laced, he checked his belt and ran his fingers through his spikes. The gravity defying style came naturally and no amount of gel or hairspray could change a thing. Growing it out would help some but the only true solution would be to chop it all off. Cloud dismissed the latter idea quickly. Better he have unruly spikes than look like a plucked chocobo.

"Strife…" Cloud glanced up. His bunkmate…what's-his-name…stood nearby giving him odd looks. He tried to remember who he was, but the common brown hair and eyes made it hard for him to do so. Though, the boy was rather large for his age, then again, everyone looked big compared to Cloud. He was the runt of the proverbial litter.

"Hmm?" What? Was his fly unzipped or something?

"You look like hell."

"Pardon?" Confusion flashed across Clouds face.

The boy pointed towards the bathroom. Cloud padded across the room and flipped on the light. His eyes widened at the sight he saw. A huge, purpling bruise covered half his face and his bottom lip was busted. Along his arms and shoulders, his skin looked mottled, and there was a long cut over one bicep he had no idea how he got.

It looked like Cloud had been in a fight and lost, badly. In a sense, he had. The bathroom floor and the fixtures left marks haphazardly where he smacked into one or the other during his visions. _**Damn. **_This certainly had not happened to him before.

So shrugging and deciding not to linger on what he could not change, Cloud brushed is teeth, swiped a comb through his hair and walked back into the room. There, his roommates stood gathered around the center, comparing schedules.

"Yeah, looks like we have math and history together." Cloud's bunkmate said to the almost equally nondescript, but slightly darker skinned, boy beside him. "I think all the cadets have the same physical classes except for sword training." The three boys nodded at each other before one noticed him and pointed at him. They turned and glanced his way.

"What happened to you, Strife?" His third roommate inquired with a sneer. This kid he remembered. A bully that did not make the final cut due to his insubordinate tendencies. Cloud, thinking hard, was pretty sure the boy was named Chad…Dorklin? Dorwin…Darwin. That was it, Chad Darwin. "Are you really so weak that your pillow beats you up?"

Narrowing his eyes, Cloud glared at the bully. Shrinking back would only encourage him to grow more violent. Chad rolled his eyes and snorted before muttering something about Cloud being an anti-social freak of nature. Shaking his head, Cloud left the boys to gossip like teenage girls about how he ended up so bruised.

There was no use in sticking around.

After digging his schedule out his trunk, Cloud made his way out of the cadet barracks and towards the designated cadet mess hall. The facilities differed between the ranks and while the SOLDIER cadet's facilities were not great, they were still a good deal better than what the regular army had. Though it was nicer when he had been a SOLDIER, everything was clean and the food at least looked edible.

But, for now, he would choke down whatever they were serving for breakfast and head to class.

It was just his luck that the physical classes made a sandwich with the regular ones. So, his schedule was exercise, pretend to learn the basics of everything academic related, and then exercise again. Lunch was slotted somewhere in the middle and homework was to be done after class between dinner and midnight.

He sighed. This was going to be a very long boring year-and-a-half…

000X000

Upon entering the mess hall, eyes traveled Cloud's way. The cadets began to whisper to one another and some were as bold as to point. _**'**__**Great. I'm noticed,'**_ Cloud thought sarcastically. Any hopes he had of blending in and having a week or so of being ignored was snatched away. Ah well…

His dorm mates entered behind him, Chad was snickering, but the other boys remained quiet. It was going to take a little effort to gain any kind of respect from his peers, and in his current state, there was no point in trying. If anyone asked, all he would tell them was that he woke up that way…

Chad had already accused him of being beaten up by his own pillow. There was no need to support the rumors he would no doubt spread by giving his fellow cadets any information. So, he did his best to ignore everyone and just focus on getting breakfast.

Cloud stood in line, filled his tray with, ShinRa approved, "nutritious food". He sat down by a window and poke the various substances with a military issue spork. The menu today included eggs, sausage and…something. Cloud tilted his head. At least none of it was moving…yet.

Spearing a bit of the yellow blob that claimed to be eggs, Cloud wondered if the food was as bad as he remembered it being. Quickly popping it in his mouth nearly made him gag…so yes, it was as bad as he remembered. Whatever the blob was, Cloud could not call it eggs without feeling like a horrible liar. After managing to swallow, he tried the mildly burnt brown cake of sausage. Better, but harder to chew…

He eyed the miscellaneous glob of mottled red and brown and decided that it was best to be adventurous another day. Cloud got through most the meal before he flat out could not eat another bite without puking. He dumped the rest into a trashcan before making his way towards the door.

Bad idea.

Opening it, he came face to face with a particular First Class SOLDIER.

000X000

Zack Fair was well known among the various classes of SOLDIER's as happy, bouncy, and impulsive. Always full of energy and life, he was the kind of man who could be your best friend without even trying because it was hard to hate him. He was also known for his enthusiastic approach towards training cadets. While no one thought he was an appropriate teacher, they did believe he had a certain knack for reading people and knowing what was best to help each individual to grow.

It was this empathy that made him unique to SOLDIER. Most people with his talents ended up recruited by the Turks. Then again, Zack's other traits would have made him a poor Turk. His strong beliefs in friendship and honor made him easy to hurt. He was sensitive. Protective. Good natured. One of those all around good people.

He also had a reputation for teasing the new recruits.

So when he decided to surprise the cadets for giggles, Zack hardly expected for the mess hall door to swing open and to come face to face with a little blonde boy. The First blinked.

Staring up at him were the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen, wide with innocence but strangely deep, almost seeming wise. Then there was the boy's hair, pale and blonde with an airy bounce to each individual spike. He sort of looked like a chocobo..

Zack felt a granule of concern build in his gut when he noticed the horrendous bruises marring the snowy skin of the cadet's face. The fragile, almost child-like aura of the blonde screamed "help me I'm defenseless." But, the cadet did not react like a delicate, broken doll.

Snapping to attention, the boy stared Zack straight in the eyes and nearly sent the First reeling with the sheer impact those big blues could dish out. He had never seen so much intensity in a person's eyes, unless they were a battle worn veteran, who had seen too much death and destruction to give a damn anymore. Nothing scared them. Nothing shook their resolve. Somehow, he doubted this blonde would ever back down from anything…

Before he could open his mouth to voice his concern, the cadet had slipped past him without looking back. The normal awe that the new recruits usually had did not appear in the boy's expression. In fact, though he had looked surprised at first, there was…nothing, just serious, fearless eyes.

He watched him walk away and for once in his life, Zack Fair was speechless.

000X000

Seeing Zack made Cloud's heart wrench in his chest. Fighting back the memories brought up, he hurried towards the gym. Though it required him to cross over an expanse of open ground, alone, but he was too shaken to care. The SOLDIER had looked exactly how he should. Aquamarine eyes with a hint of mako shine, tanned skin, with a tall, broad, muscular frame. Long, black spiked hair, and a smile. The corner of his mouth always was quirked up at the corner when he was plotting something.

Dressed in his First Class blues, the ShinRa logo threaded in white on one shoulder, Zack was just as he remembered.

Shaking his head, Cloud tried to clear his mind. He had to focus. Befriending Zack would come with time. For now, Cloud had to get strong and plan on how he was going to make things right. Stopping Sephiroth. Killing JENOVA. Bringing down ShinRa. So many monumental tasks kept plaguing him no matter what he did.

How exactly was he supposed to save the Planet? He had tried and he had failed! In fact, he'd broken once, his mind completely lost. But apparently, he had no choice but to stay sane this time. There was no rest. No letting someone else take care things. He was Her hero, Her Champion. Unfortunately, this was his destiny whether he wanted it or not.

Cloud frowned as he continued to bitterly (and silently) complain about this whole ordeal.

He hardly noticed how far he walked so lost in his bitter thoughts, until he smacked face first into the door. He rubbed his forehead with the heel of his palm. Glaring Cloud muttered a few curses before standing back, swiping his key card, and entering the building.

Alone, Cloud rubbed his temples in an attempt to banish the building headache. The Coach and his fellow cadets would be here soon, it was best to collect himself before he came across as a complete loon…again. At last, the pain subsided some and allowed Cloud to focus on his surroundings, nothing seemed out of place. It was an empty room if one ignored the observation deck that loomed over everything.

Later in the year, the gym would have racks of various melee weapons along the wall. Until then, however, it was but a large, empty space connected to the weight room by two doors and a narrow hallway. Towards the back, there was another door which led to the communal showers and the locker room.

After a few minutes of simply standing and observing, Cloud began to do his stretches. It was going to be a very long day.


	3. Run

**((Edited 10/14/11))**

**Author's Note: **Okay**, **a little sweet happy moment for Cloud is in order… Or at least a moment that makes feel bubbly and giggly. My sense of humor is…odd. Ah well, enjoy!

I am open to constructive criticism, advice and suggestions.

Also, I will do my best to keep all characters as in-character as possible. Some discrepancies in behavior (and appearance) will occur, but for the most part, there will be a reason and an explanation. If you feel that I am being horribly OOC, please, I encourage you to tell me. I love feedback because it makes me a better writer in the end (and it usually makes me want to write more).

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII in its entirety do not belong to me but to Square Equinox. To quote another writer: "These are not my toys; I'm just abusing them…"

**Rating (chapter): PG-13**

**Word Count: **3,401

**Summary: **The first thing on Cloud Strife's mind when he woke was _**Not Again**_. Reliving the past once was hard enough, but doing everything again for a fourth time…Refusing to believe that he is trapped in a cycle of endless death and re-birth, Cloud decides to do whatever he can to stop the future he knows from happening. Along the way, he finds himself tangled up with the man he could not help but think was beautiful but learned to hate. Sephiroth was always part of the problem, but could Cloud turn the General into the solution? Time Travel fic/AU.

**Forth Time's the Charm  
>by Catsitta<strong>

**((Chapter beta: **Meggurra))

"Characters live to be noticed. People with character notice how they live."—Nancy Moser

**Chapter Three****: Run**

Cloud did not need to count to know that there were approximately one hundred-and-fifty wannabe SOLDIER's in the program. About half of that number, were older recruits, who failed the exam and wished to make a second attempt. Which meant, as he glanced down the row he stood in; there were about seventy-five students in his current class. The older recruits never took classes with the younger, why, Cloud was not quite sure.

But, if he remembered correctly, usually only seventy-five total participants ever took the final exam, with only about a third of that number actually passing the test.

Humming softly to ease his nerves—Cloud had never liked crowded spaces—he waited for instruction. Standing at attention, in alphabetical order by last name, had been their only command since Coach Ricker Mason stormed into the room. It was obvious that the red-faced man had a temper and was very close to losing his on an unsuspecting cadet.

Minutes passed, the coach paced. Cloud's muscles began to ache with the desire to move, shift or anything but stand ramrod straight. Keeping his eyes up, his chin high, he did his best to relax on the inside. Calm thoughts. He let out a soft breath.

It was a test of will. So, Cloud would prove he had the stronger one.

After spending two lifetimes filled with suffering and war, Cloud knew how to escape pain. Experience is all he would need to let him focus on something other than his weak, fifteen-year-old body and its petty aches.

Breathing deeply, he pushed away his thoughts and focused on a single point outside his mind and body. Cloud forced himself to remain both steady and at ease. Tensing too much would prevent him from leaving behind reality and relaxing too much would cause him to fall out of his state of attention. It took longer than usual, but after a great deal of patience, his focus blurred and he felt weightless.

SOLDIER's learned to put themselves in an unresponsive state to survive torture and interrogation if they were ever captured. Cloud, in his first life, learned it the hard way in Hojo's lab. Part of staying alive through all the experiments he had to endure was escaping the pain. Unfortunately, spending long periods of time in this detached state mixed with the sheer shock his body went through, he suffered amnesia and struggled to put together the pieces of his past afterwards.

Dying the first time helped rectify that.

Cloud could almost laugh at his own thoughts. He was truly insane. No one, not even himself, would believe that he was living his fourth life. If he told anyone they would say he was a complete, muttering nut job fit for the padded room. He might even agree with them. Apparently, Gaia figured out a thing or two about her champion after he did snap. She was being a little more careful than she had before.

Strange.

Thinking of the Planet as a living deity was one thing, but the more he personified Her, the more bizarre She became in his mind. Why did She claim him as Her savior? Why, after everything, did she keep dragging him back to his teenage body and assault him with his memories? Gaia could very well go pester someone else and make _**him**_ live through what he's had to, and then after all that force _**him**_ to stay sane…

Did the Planet actually understand sanity?

Perhaps She learned, like humans did. If his mind was open to Gaia, She could feel his emotions. She understood pain and sadness, grief and anger. Maybe, after all this time, Cloud was teaching the Planet about the limits he could endure…Or, She simply recognized what caused him to die and did Her best to take away that stimulus. Whatever it was it was working so far.

_**Damn sentient Planet.**_

The more he thought about it, the less everything made sense. He caught flickers of the past, mere moments of passing through the Lifestream. Gaia was pulling him here, not rejecting him. The Lifestream could not accept someone tainted by JENOVA but in his last life, the alien was not even a true factor yet. There was no taint on Cloud or the flowing life within the Planet. So, the question was why him? Why the fragile blonde cadet who obviously failed to stop the worst from happening on more than one occasion?

**Hero. Champion. Savior.**

Was it just him, or did the Planet sound suspiciously like Aerith? Hmm, maybe all things Ancient sounded the same when one got down to the basics. Wisdom, innocence, chaos and order: these undertones were present because they were undeniable truths of Gaia. Only something powerful and ancient could possess two qualities whose nature are so completely opposite.

**Cadet** **Cloud Strife…Strife! STRIFE, PAY THE HELL ATTENTION WHEN I AM SPEAKING TO YOU!**

Huh? That was certainly nothing the Planet ever said to him before. She was normally more subtle. Her commands were shaped into pictures; Her wishes into simple words filled with meaning. By no means did the Planet ever scream at him to pay attention…sounding suspiciously like a certain Coach…Ricker, _**Damn.**_

Cloud plunged back into reality, blinking rapidly to regain a sense of where and when he was. The other cadets were nowhere to be seen and the Coach loomed over him like a giant. He opened his mouth to say something but could not find words.

"Daydreaming, boy?" Coach Ricker sneered.

"N-no sir." Cloud did not mean to stutter but it was taking a little while for his brain to process what was going on.

"So you were purposely ignoring orders, then."

"NO SIR!" Damn. How long had he zoned out for?

"Then tell me WHY you're STANDING here and NOT running laps like EVERYONE else!"

Cloud's thoughts raced. An excuse. A reason.

"Sir, your orders were to stand at attention until given instructions to do so otherwise. The command you made to run was given without an at ease or other signal that the original task was completed. Thus, I am to stand here until you give me permission to leave the state of attention, sir." That was pathetic. Coach Ricker was going to laugh in his face before smashing it into the gym floor. Cloud could not help thinking to himself that he already had enough bruises that it was not like any new ones were going to show.

Coach Ricker blinked. A vein bulged in his neck. Yep. Cloud was dead. Just call him squished. Such a short life too…

"Strife, report to your commanding officer…AFTER YOU GIVE ME THE FUCKIN' FIFTY LAPS I ORDERED!" Fifty laps, running that was going to take a while. Hours…

"Sir, yes sir."

Then Cloud ran.

000X000

"…He defied a direct command then proceeded to inform me that I had not properly issued said command. That Strife boy is trouble." Officer Laneway listened attentively as Coach Ricker ranted about the apparent misdeeds of a certain cadet. He arched a brow as he listened to the man rant, his curiosity growing with each detail.

"So you are telling me that this cadet began daydreaming in your class and then ignored you when you ordered the class to run laps?"

"Sir," Coach Ricker nodded.

"Who is he?"

"Strife, sir. Cadet Cloud Strife."

"Strife?" Officer Laneway clarified.

"Yes, sir. Small, weak and does not know to hold his tongue." The coach added as an afterthought, "Probably why he showed up to class looking the way he did."

Laneway hummed his interest.

"Covered in bruises," the coach supplied.

The officer frowned. Sometimes insubordination found root in violence. If this cadet was already being bullied by his peers then what was going to happen later in the year? Not good.

"I'm sending him to your office after he finishes his laps."

"Not punishing him yourself?"

The coach let out a sigh. "No sir."

Laneway almost asked why, but decided not to question the man's choice. At least this way, he would get to see the boy who managed to get himself kicked to his commanding officer on the first day of official cadet training.

000X000

Cloud hated running.

He was so out of shape that he was walking after the first lap. The other cadets snickered, trotting past him. They whispered about how he was going to get kicked out of the program, which was ridiculous, since, it took a minimum of three infractions before anyone considered tossing you out. What Cloud did was minor and would be ignored…mostly. Too many marks against him could fail him on the final exam.

_**Best behave Cloud. No more zoning out…**_

Unfortunately, the laps were starting to take their toll on him. A stitch was forming in his side and his legs burned. Pain. Young Cloud never had a high tolerance for pain. At fifteen, he frequently collapsed on the track, his muscles aching too much for him to continue.

Well, he had a few hours to waste…

Soon, he left behind the pain and other mundane things. It was easy, almost too easy to get lost in the little place outside himself. There was no emotion. No sensation. Just existence and thought. Cloud was closer to Gaia here. He could feel the Lifestream and its flow beneath the surface.

**Cloud. That voice…It belonged to his mother. He turned. The ShinRa training facilities were gone. He was home. He was…ten?**

**"Cloud, what are you doing?" **

**"Fighting monsters, mama." He slashed at the offending tree with a stick. "Take that!" **

**"Cloudy~" His mother let out a giggle. Her son was so enthusiastic and brave. Already he talked about joining the army and saving people. **

**He stabbed he tree…the stick broke. "Ahhh, my sword!" Cloud yelped before diving to the ground. Small and agile, he quickly escaped the imaginary monster that snapped his sword with its powerful jaws. "Mama, run! He's gunna get you."**

**"Oh no," she did her best to feign fright but ended up giggling instead. **

**"Not funny mama, he's gunna eat you." Young Cloud sounded so serious. It was rather humorous to hear such a deadpan voice come from a tiny, vibrant child. His mother ruffled his blonde spikes. **

**"I'm running, Cloudy. I'm running."**

**A smile lighted on his face. **

**"I have to find another sword before he destroys the town. Cloud Strife to the rescue!" **

**With that said, he ran, charging past the "monster" and disappearing into the forest. A new weapon waited for him. He just had to find it.**

"Wow, you can really zone out, don't'cha kid?"

Cloud blinked. Running beside him was…Reno? The redhead grinned at him smugly. Nothing really ever changed about the boy between his days as a cadet and his recruitment into the Turks. Though Cloud had never noticed him in his first life; in his second and third lives he had.

It was odd now how he missed someone so…obvious. It was not like Reno was the most subtle of people. That he stood out in a crowd was putting things lightly. From the sheer brightness of his hair, to the outspoken mannerisms, to the scars beneath his eyes, it was just hard to ignore Reno. Then again, the Turks had wanted him for a reason. For all that he was a loudmouth and impulsive, Reno was insightful and a scrapper. Being able to read people like a book then putting a bullet in their skull required a sick mix of empathy and utter brutality.

"Er, I guess."

Reno snorted. "Heard you badmouthed ol' red-face, yo."

"Not really."

"No?" Reno smirked.

"No."

There was an awkward, drawn out pause, before Reno burst out laughing. "You're funny kid."

Cloud shot him an incredulous look.

"I'm not a kid. I'm fifteen."

"…and you look twelve, yo…"

A hard glare sent Reno a step to the side. "Ooh, scary. But, hey, lemme ask you somethin'. How'd you get those bruises, yo? Looks like you got your ass handed to yah."

"I fell," Cloud told him softly not really expecting to be believed.

"On someone's fist?"

"No, in the bathroom. I was disoriented after the last hell they put us through and collapsed, alright? I…I bruise easy. That's all…" Would Reno believe him?

"That the truth, kid?" Reno asked obvious disbelief lacing his tone.

"That's the truth…And I'm not a kid. My name's Cloud."

"Reno…" The redhead flashed a smile. Perhaps things would be just fine. If someone as popular as Reno was talking to him this early on, then Cloud was doing something right. The soon-to-be-Turk usually only noticed people he found interesting. Having a potential friend this soon, well, even Cloud had to admit, was a record.

They talked for a while about nothing. It was fairly one sided, with Cloud telling him about his life in Nibelheim. There was very little good to say about the place, but…it was still home. His mother was there and Tifa was there. The mountains he grew up in were there. Everything that had been good about his childhood was there…though; it was also the setting to some of the worst days of his life.

A place of beginnings and ends, Nibelheim was an enigma. The truths got tangled up in the lies that shrouded the town. People whisper at night about the past. They whisper about those who don't belong. With eyes wide open and minds closed tight, the townsfolk had always found something to gossip about mostly that included Cloud.

Being different did not start when he left for Midgar.

Cloud was the bastard son of a father he never knew. His mother described him as handsome and honorable, with the looks of an angel and the heart of a soldier. She said that she had planned to marry him, even before Cloud started growing in her belly. But her fiancé was a military man and the time never seemed right to have a wedding.

He disappeared one day, however. She got a letter in the mail about him being lost in Wutai. That was when Cloud was older of course, but the two never even had a chance to meet.

Many of the townsfolk believed that he had run off and had never wanted to come back to his wife and son. But Cloud read the letters his mother thought she kept hidden. The man still loved her…Or at least he claimed to on paper. His presumed death in the war shook his mother and made Cloud ever more determined to join the military. It was not until the recruitment posters showed up with Sephiroth posed in the middle did Cloud want to be a SOLDIER.

It was embarrassing to look back and recognize how obsessed he became with the man.

Without a father figure, Cloud often sought out strong individuals in town for advice, if only to fill the emptiness that existed within. Feeling alienated by his peers, though there were only a couple kids remotely his same age, was nothing unusual for him. So adults became his preferred companions, but that ShinRa poster…

He had suddenly felt like he had found his purpose.

Cloud was never sure if it was the promises laid out in text that made him want to join the army more than ever, or if it was the man who was the General. He looked so strong, powerful… Sephiroth was not the kind of man a town would feel embarrassed by. He was a hero. A man that a town welcomed with open arms and hearts.

Younger Cloud worshipped the man on the poster. How easily such foolish dreams were broken. Reality was not kind to the image in his head. No. What he went through obliterated everything he ever thought he knew about the General. Well, other than the fact that the man was powerful and beautiful…

Beautiful… That was perhaps another one of his problems growing up. He did not realize it until he was in the SOLIDER cadet program that he liked…men. The town more than likely figured it out before he did. Honestly, when the mayor's daughter Tifa started treating him like a friend and he did not trip over his own two feet in love with her for it, well… Cloud was never exactly sure why Tifa ever felt like more than a potential friend to him. He assumed it the age difference and her attitude.

Thinking back to his obsession with the poster, Cloud knew he should have realized sooner that there was never a chance that he would think of her differently.

**Cloud? The scene blurred until he was standing beside the brunette, staring out over an expanse of desert. **

**"Yes Tifa?" **

**"What do you think would have happened if…none of this had happened?" She motioned towards everything. **

**"What do you mean?"**

**Tifa bowed her head and blushed a little. "Do you think we could have been…together?"**

**Cloud frowned sadly and wrapped his arms around his friend. She buried her face into his shoulder and began to cry softly. It had been hard for them. All the pain. All the death. Everything the group accomplished only ended up leading to more and more problems. **

**"No,,,"**

**She groaned. "No?"**

**"It would not have been fair to either of us." He told her softly, stroking her hair. **

**"But you love me!" she whispered, "and I love you."**

**"Yes. I love you."**

**"But?"**

**"…But not as a lover. As a friend, it would devastate me to lose you."**

**Silence drew between them. Then, thankfully acceptance. Tifa hugged him, as if to assure him that it was okay, that everything would turn out okay. Cloud returned her embrace, holding her for as long as she wanted to be held. Since the chaos began, they'd lain together at night trying to forget it all. Love existed between them, but no passion. It was simply an act between two humans trying to ease the suffering they felt. Comfort found in each other's arms was a small gift, even if it was not what either of them thought they'd find.**

**"I love you, Cloud."**

**He felt his heart wrench in his chest. **

**"Even if you can't love me back."**

**She pulled away then and looked in his eyes. "I hope one day, however, you find who you're looking for. It's wonderful finding love, even if it's a one sided affair."**

**Cloud smiled. It was all he could do to mask the chord her words struck in his heart. Sephiroth. His name echoed within him, devastating in nature.**

"Whoa, Cloudy-boy, are you in there, yo?" It was Reno. Cloud took a sharp breath when he saw the hand waving in front of his eyes.

"Y-yeah…" It was hard to make the words come out right. The visions always messed with the mental functions for a while. If they were strong enough, his physical body would react, like earlier that morning.

Reno shook his head and mumbled something about Cloud being a weird kid with his head stuck in the mountains.

"I heard that," he snapped.

Reno said in what for him was a placating tone, "Geesh, easy kid. No need to lose your cool, yo."

Cloud shook his head, not realizing that the last lap had come and gone already. He felt…strange. Not good, but not bad either. The pain simply was not there. Fatigue threatened to tug at him but…He came to a halt, Reno half collapsed beside him.

"How you still standin'?" He asked between gasps for air. Cloud didn't notice how strained the redhead had sounded while they were talking. But now…

He shrugged.

The other cadets were already finished. Most were heading towards the showers, others laid on their backs like Reno. Coach Riker was hovering nearby and when Cloud finished, marched over. "Cadet Strife!" he bellowed.

Taking in a deep breath, Cloud turned toward the red-faced man.

"I thought I told you to report to your commanding officer when you when you finished those laps! Now move it."

"Sir!" Cloud marched away from the other recruits. He could hear the coach screaming at the cadets lying on the ground, telling them how pathetic they were and how they needed to get their lazy asses up and into the showers.

He shook his head. This was certainly turning into a day to remember.


	4. Escape

**((Edited 10/14/11))**

**Author's Note: **

YAY, people like my story. Just so you know, I will do my best to reply to all reviews posted. =3

**NiNiChan13**: Thank you very much. =3 As for pairings, well, I'm still developing them. The main pairing remains CloudxSeph. But due to a request from a friend and my liking for a bit of crack humor, there will be implied Fem. SephxZack (from Cloud's third life), implied ZackxAerith (from first two lives), implied CloudxTifa (first life) and perhaps others. I hope that gives you a little bit to look forwards to in the way of crack/angsty flashback romances. Lulz.

**DTDY: **I genuinely do hope you enjoy this story. =D

**KHGiggle:** Oh yes, very awkward for Cloudy-kins. –evil giggle-

**Miarath:** I'm going to keep going for as long as this ride takes so I do hope you continue to love this story throughout.

**dimonyo-anghel**: Yah like Reno do you? xD As for Sephy, he's male in this tale, but in one of Cloud's previous lives (of which he will have flash backs of) he was a she. And thanks.

**endlessvamp: **Thanks. I hope I don't disappoint.

The more replies I get, the faster I shall write my pretties. Though, my evil mastermind of a friend has me planning a rather…humorous course for the next chapter. So expect a little bit of nonsense to help ease up the anger and confusion put off by the emo chocobo, Cloud Strife! Hehe.

I am open to constructive criticism, advice and suggestions.

Also, I will do my best to keep all characters as in-character as possible. Some discrepancies in behavior (and appearance) will occur, but for the most part, there will be a reason and an explanation. If you feel that I am being horribly OOC, please, I encourage you to tell me. I love feedback because it makes me a better writer in the end (and it usually makes me want to write more).

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII in its entirety do not belong to me but to Square Equinox. To quote another writer: "These are not my toys; I'm just abusing them…"

**Rating (chapter): PG-13**

**Word Count: **4,908(Longest chapter yet)

**Summary: **The first thing on Cloud Strife's mind when he woke was _**Not Again**_. Reliving the past once was hard enough, but doing everything again for a fourth time…Refusing to believe that he is trapped in a cycle of endless death and re-birth, Cloud decides to do whatever he can to stop the future he knows from happening. Along the way, he finds himself tangled up with the man he could not help but think was beautiful but learned to hate. Sephiroth was always part of the problem, but could Cloud turn the General into the solution? Time Travel fic/AU.

**Forth Time's the Charm  
>by Catsitta<strong>

**((Chapter beta: **Meggurra**))**

"To take too long about a thing often becomes its undoing.."—Eva Young

**Chapter Four: ****Escape**

Officer Laneway peered over the papers in his hands at the cadet that stood before him.

Small, blonde, blue-eyed and, dare he say, beautiful in a broken sort of way. The bruises along his face and arms could not be more prominent against the porcelain skin. It was…disturbing to say the least. Laneway was a gentle man at heart, much preferring paperwork to the battlefields. Seeing this child, fragile and beaten, tugged at him in unexpected ways.

But that sympathy only lasted a few seconds. Those brilliant blue eyes met his without any hesitation or fear. There was none of the reclusive or shy tendencies described in the boy's file. Of course, the report could have been inaccurate. First day jitters and excitement are enough to cow the most impulsive of men. Yet…

"Strife," the name seemed strangely fitting of the bruised doll in his office. Conflict and turmoil built the kind of walls the boy carried behind the deceptive wideness of his eyes. An open book, some would call him, but Laneway knew better. The book was open yes, but the pages were blank.

"Sir."

"You ignored a direct order from a superior and then proceeded to question his authority? Tell me Strife, why."

Cloud paused, his brows furrowing with thought. He was thinking of an answer or an excuse.

"Be honest with me, cadet." Laneway had two children himself, both girls. It was easy to compare his mannerisms to theirs when under pressure. Cloud would lie to him if given enough time to think of an excuse. He just wanted to know why. If he knew the why, then he could help the boy and prevent things like this from happening in the future.

A bud of sadness unfurled in his chest. Strife probably would not make it into SOLDIER. The kid was small and feminine with his head in the clouds. Maybe, Laneway thought to himself, it would simply be nicer to ask if the kid wanted to step out of program now before he got hurt further.

"Sir," Cloud began, but he hesitated. The truth was sitting on the edge of his thoughts, Laneway could tell. He silently begged the boy to tell him the truth. "I must apologize for my actions, sir. I've been…distracted. It won't happen again, I swear."

The directness of his gaze baffled Laneway. Such a quiet, serious voice, verging timid, but such a confident air. Was this an act?

"Make sure it doesn't,"

"Am I going to be punished?" Cloud asked.

Officer Laneway looked at him intently, "No, cadet."

"Am I dismissed?"

"Not yet…" Laneway sighed and leaned over his desk. "How did you get those bruises?"

"I-I" Cloud hesitated but again, his eyes did not match his voice. There was something off. How could the boy be confident and hesitant at the same time? "I fell, sir. It's embarrassing to talk about. And before you ask, no, I'm not defending my peers nor did I fall down a flight of stairs… I tripped on my way to the bathroom… I hit the toilet on my way down…sir."

"I see…"

Cloud surprised him with his next question, "Sir, why am I not being punished?"

"Do you wish to be?" Laneway was curious.

The cadet paused, shifted his gaze around the room before nodding. Strange.

"Why?"

"I was insubordinate and I lost my focus. It will remind me of the discipline I must have to make it into SOLDIER."

Laneway frowned and looked around at the papers in his office. "Very well, take this to the room indicated. It should be enough to scare some sense into you."

The cadet reached out and took the folder from him. He looked at the numbers and a strange series of emotions flashed across his face in a matter of seconds.

"Is something the matter, Strife?"

"N-no, sir, I'm going now sir. Do I need to report back here, sir?"

"No, cadet. Just take that where it needs to go and then you are dismissed for your classes."

Cloud saluted before turning and walking stiffly out of the room. Laneway settled back in his chair and tried to figure out exactly what he saw on the cadet's face. Recognition. Distress. Horror. All of these things were...strange.

000X000

_**Crap. **_There was no other way to put it. Staring at the folder in his hands, Cloud tried to remember exactly how he ended up in the predicament. Right…by zoning out. The skill was useful, but not always the best route.

He stepped onto the elevator and pressed the floor indicated.

Butterflies danced in his gut. This was not happening. This was completely different from any of the other lives he'd lived. Normally in the other lives, he was either ignored or punished with extra laps and whatnot when he misspoke or acted oddly but that was not going to be the case this time.

In his hands, Cloud held a folder that was taking him straight to hell in his opinion.

_**Just breathe, Cloud. Breathe**__._

The elevator dinged, signaling his arrival. His insides felt like they were doing summersaults. _**This is not happening. This is not happening.**_ He kept repeating that as a mantra, humming softly to soothe his nerves. Why was he so afraid anyway? The best approach to the whole situation would be to knock on the door, walk in, leave the file and walk out. There, no problem. Easy enough…

Stumbling out of the elevator on unstable legs, Cloud forced himself to walk as confidently as possible to the last door at the end of the hall on the left. Easy. This was going to be easy…

Cloud knocked on the door and received no response. Sephiroth did not have a secretary, the man preferred to work alone and directly with people. That, and from what Cloud remembered of Zack's tales, he had a tendency to threaten them with Masamune for one reason or another.

He knocked again.

No response.

Glancing side to side, Cloud saw no one was watching him. Well, better just to get it over with. If the General was not there, then hey, he would not have to face the man until he was good and ready to. But before he could turn the handle, the door swung open, causing Cloud to leap out of the way.

"Woah, hey there, Spike." It was Zack, beaming brightly in the doorway.

Cloud blinked and subconsciously held the folder tighter to his chest.

"Looking for the General?"

He nodded.

"Sorry about almost hitting you with the door."

For some reason, Cloud could not force a smile. Rather, staring up at his friend made the world feel cruel. He remembered how Zack died. The pain and torment they endured. He was the hero. Not Cloud. _**You're my living legacy. **_He could not hold back the gasp that escaped him.

**"Where are you from?"**

**"Nibelheim…You?"**

**"Gongaga! Hey, don't laugh."**

"Hey, chocobo, are you okay?"

"Don't call me that!" Cloud snapped more vehemently than anticipated.

"Oh, sorry kid. Didn't mean to hit a nerve. It's just, you went all…"

"…Cloudy?" Cloud supplied.

"Yeah! Why?"

"Distracted…" he eyed the folder in his hands. This assignment was not doing his twitchy nerves any good.

"Nervous about meeting the General?" Zack teased.

"No…" Cloud whispered. _**More like terrified he'll go crazy and carve open my chest with Masamune for a third time. Hell, I'm more afraid of that sword than I am of the man!**_

"No?"

Cloud pushed past Zack and tried to ignore the First's protests. There would be plenty of time later to rebuild his friendship with Zack. Just..not yet. Now he was an unknown cadet with no talent. Maybe after a few weeks of training and showing promise he would allow himself to grow closer with the SOLDIER.

Stepping into Sephiroth's office, to say the least, was not a new experience. The office was unchanged from his years as a SOLDIER. Bookshelves that sat along one wall were filled with college level texts and battle strategies. A couch, black and made of leather rested beneath a window. The walls were a stark white and the floor was black tile. Two potted plants were in corners, adding an ironic kind of softness to the otherwise sharp, pristine edges of the room.

Then there was the massive desk that took up most the space. Made of black metal with a dull gloss, it swallowed the light and drew all attention by its sheer size alone. Matching file cabinets sat behind it, but Cloud's attention was on the man who sat behind the desk.

One hand sat lazily sprawled over the keys of the computer's keyboard, the other sifted through a mess of scattered papers. Odd. Sephiroth was always so neat and orderly. He never let his paperwork lay all over the place. Then again, Cloud caught the man muttering something about Zack and realized that the raven-haired First may have had something to do with the mess.

Watching for a moment, Cloud took in the General's presence and appearance. He looked the same, with that silky, silver hair falling over his shoulders, and the soft, white of his skin. But was he the same? His eyes flicked to the side, catching the sight of Masamune resting against the desk, sheathed but within arm's reach.

"Sir." He managed somehow to sound vaguely confident.

Sephiroth's shoulders tensed before the General lifted his gaze from the papers to him. Mako colored eyes met Cloud's blue.

**"What is this Cloud?" He looked up; his mother held a poster in her hands and a smirk curled on her lips. It was a bright red-and-gold advertisement with the great General himself standing center stage. His mako eyes cut through the observer even in picture form. **

**"Mom! That's mine." Cloud whined before trying to reach for it.**

**"General Sephiroth…hm. What's so special about him that he's on a poster?"**

**Cloud gaped at his mother with a typical, teenage, WTF? look. How did she not know who General Sephiroth was? "He's only the best SOLDIER there is! And he nearly single-handedly won the Wutai War…And, and he's the youngest General in the history of ShinRa! That's what's special about him. He's…he's a hero."**

**"A hero?" His mom snorted, "He looks like one of those male models on TV." Well, he did, but that wasn't the point of the argument. It did not matter that Sephiroth was a silver-haired god among mortals. It was disrespectful to talk about a war hero that way…Even an attractive one.**

**And he was certainly eye candy. **

**A beautiful feline face, with curves and angles in all the right places. His shoulders were broad, his hips narrow, his waist impossibly slender. The muscles of his arms, legs and chest hid beneath a slick leather duster, gloves and thigh-high boots. Masamune rested between his shoulder blades, half-drawn. Sephiroth looked poised for battle, ready to take on whatever the world threw at him.**

**"MOOOM!" **

**"What?"**

**"I want to be like him. Strong and respected."**

**"He's got pretty eyes..." his mother mused aloud."I wonder how much conditioner he uses in his hair to keep it so glossy?"**

**Cloud twitched. His mother smiled. **

**"Mom…"**

**"Yes sweetie?"**

**"Give me back my poster…"**

"Cadet, I will not repeat myself, why are you here?"

Sephiroth did not sound pleased. Cloud blinked. He had another one of those stupid visions. Now the General was sending thoroughly pissed off look in his direction. _**Damn it.**_

"Sorry sir, I have something for you…from Officer Laneway…sir." His tongue felt in knots. Did he sound as stupid as he felt? Cloud held out the folder and waited, his gaze never dropping.

Those mako eyes were hard and icy, impossible to read, but sane at least. He was still the collected General whom he admired as a kid and wanted to grow up and meet one day.

"Officer Laneway?"

Cloud nodded.

"Give it here then." The General commanded.

Why weren't his feet listening to his brain? Cloud tried. He really did. But his body refused to move— when he tried to see if looking elsewhere would help his gaze found Masamune. He shivered. This was bad. Very bad…

**Cold steel pressing against his heart. Blood welling up in his chest. Can't breathe. Can't breathe… **

"Gaia…not now…" Cloud whispered.

**Laughter. Mocking. Green eyes. A flash of silver. **

"Cadet…?"

**"Die."**

The folder felt from his fingers onto the floor. Staring blankly at nowhere in particular, Cloud struggled to calm his heartbeat.

This man was different. He was sane. Sephiroth was not going to randomly slice him open with Masamune for no good reason! He just had to breathe, but Gaia...the…pain.

Cloud snapped back into reality. He was laying on the floor, two black boots resting in his peripheral vision. He felt sick. So very sick. "Mmmnnhuung." Great, the only sound he could make was a nonsense groan. He was an idiot. A coward. Fainting in Sephiroth's presence…pathetic! Kicking himself mentally, Cloud did his best to struggle to his feet, only, his whole body felt numb.

"Cadet…" Was that concern in Sephiroth's voice?

"Hmwhuut?"

"When was the last time you drank any water?" Sephiroth demanded.

"B'for run-nn-in…"

Papers were shuffled and the boots moved. Next thing Cloud knew a glass was at his lips and a hand supported his head. He drank greedily, realizing only then how parched he was. When the glass was empty, he was pulled to his feet and held steady.

"You can kill yourself that way, cadet." Sephiroth explained factually. "Dehydration and heat exhaustion more than likely caused you to collapse a moment ago… Can you stand by yourself?"

Cloud nodded.

"What's your name, cadet?"

"S-strife… Cloud Strife…"

"Strife," why was it so wonderful to hear his name being said by that man? "You may report back to class, but if you begin experiencing faintness again, immediately go to the medical wing. Having cadet's die from their own idiocy is not something I encourage."

"Yes sir. If there is nothing else sir…" Cloud, without waiting for a response, turned on his heel and wrenched open the door. Every ounce of his being screamed for him to leave…Danger, his body cried, bad. Stay and die. Run. Run as fast as you can. Hide…

"There is…"

Cloud froze.

000X000

"There is," Sephiroth was not quite sure why he said it, but it slipped from his tongue as he picked up the abandoned folder. Was this the cadet Zack told him about earlier?

**Sephiroth sighed irritably when Zack Fair bounced through the door of his office. The vigorous First always barged in with a loopy smile plastered on his face before ruining whatever he was doing. **_**So much like a puppy.**_** He mused quietly, saddened by the memories it brought up of Zack's mentor and his personal childhood friend, Angeal. **

**"Fair…" The General did his best to sound cold and serious, but it was not as if the First was going to listen to any of his complaints about conduct. **

**"How's work treating yah, Seph?" Zack as brightly as he sat on the edge of Sephiroth's desk.**

**"Zackary, please refrain from sitting on my paperwork…"**

**One hurt-puppy look and a toothy grin later, the raven-haired First began to rearrange things. He tried to stop him, but Zack was a quick puppy and before Sephiroth could even protest his action, the First dumped all his pencils and scattered his paperwork all over his desk and a few sheets had managed to make it to the floor. **

**"That's what you get for getting rid of the chairs." **

**Sephiroth scowled. He had removed those chairs to discourage Zack from propping his feet up on his desk and getting mud on it. But, true to form, the SOLDIER was a walking disaster area when it came to anything Sephiroth wanted to keep clean.**

**"Is there a reason for this…unpleasant visit?" **

**Zack scoffed and feigned insult, promptly puffing his lip in a parody of a pout. He looked rather ridiculous actually. It was almost enough to make him…laugh. Which was something that was unique to the First. He was his closest friend and the only person that made Sephiroth feel human and loved.**

**The puppy-pout vanished and the SOLDIER slid off his desk. "Yeah, there is…" Hesitation was not in Zack's nature. Normally so very robust and outgoing, barging in without thought to the consequences. Sephiroth's frown deepened. Was his second-in-command okay? No. he had to stop thinking like a General around Zack. Was his FRIEND okay?**

**"Explain…" He prompted; there was little else he could do.**

**"I was making my usual rounds today, y'know, checking out the new recruits and all…" Again, Zack paused, as if…concerned. "When I came across this little blonde kid."**

**"And you thought I needed to know this…why?"**

**Zack arched a brow and crossed his arms. The posture reminded Sephiroth exactly how young his second-in-command really was. Not even twenty and already his right hand man, his prized SOLDIER. **Angeal would be proud.

**After letting out a sigh of exasperation, Zack continued, "As I was saying…there was this blonde kid. Really small. Big blue eyes. I mean huge! And not just in a physical way either… There's something about him, Seph. Something…weird. Normally a kid like that is either shy as they come or bolder than a bull. He…he was different. His eyes were…like yours."**

**"Mako shine?"**

**"Nu-uh. Not literally like yours…I mean, older than the rest of him. He looked me straight in the eyes, Seph. None of the other cadets has ever done that without knowing me first. Most drop their gazes and act like I'm going to smash their head with my sword or something… But this kid… Man it's weird to explain."**

**"So, you're here to tell me about a cadet who made eye contact?"**

**"I'm not to the weird part yet, Seph."**

**Sephiroth rolled his eyes and drummed his fingers impatiently on the desk.**

**"You know that ridiculous 'At Attention' thing the coaches do for the first few weeks until the cadets learn to hold that posture naturally? Well, I was sitting behind the glass on the observation deck to watch and the kid just completely zoned out. Not day dreaming either. He looked like he knew what he was doing…It was a trance he put himself in."**

**That made Sephiroth quirk a brow with curiosity. A cadet who knew a skill few SOLDIER's ever learned to fully master? Why in Gaia would the boy know that? Why would he even need to know that?**

**"Yeah, that got me curious too Seph. So I kept watching. He did not even notice the coach screaming at everyone to run laps…When he did come to I think he insulted the man because the coach got pretty pissed. After that, I went to the track, just for giggles. The kid was at it again and still moving! It was…disturbing in a kind of awesome sort of way."**

**The General blinked. Zack watched expectantly. **

**"That is…interesting. You're dismissed, Lieutenant. I have work to do and you've just given me more."**

**"Always trying to help," Zack quipped cheerily before bouncing to the door. He stopped just outside the frame and spoke to someone in the hall. "Woah, hey there Spike. Looking for the General?" **

Yes, this had to be that blonde. The one with the impossibly blue eyes that dared to make eye contact with a First. Gaia, the boy had even stared at him. It was like looking into the gaze of a war veteran.

Zack, however, neglected to mention the cadet's condition. Bruises covered half his face and lined his arms. While bullying was not unheard of, it usually did not get this physically severe until later in the program. How else could the boy get so marked up? Wait…Why did he care? He was General Sephiroth! A few bruises would build character…

"You are intimidated by me." Sephiroth drawled, watching as the cadet's hand slowly lowered from the door. Slender shoulders tensed, but Strife did not turn around. That action was a paradoxical puzzle, a mixture of submissiveness or fear and aloof disregard for his authority.

For a moment, he simply observed, waiting for some indication of the cadet confirming his statement. Then it came, a soft but bold statement of, "No, sir." No! If the boy was not intimidated by him, why would he be trying to leave so quickly? Liar.

"Turn around, Strife."

"I'd rather not." That sent Sephiroth reeling. Had the cadet just refused a direct order? Rather than asking why, the General momentarily busied himself with the folder Strife brought him. Laneway was a soft-spoken man who rarely even dared to send Sephiroth notes. Occasionally, the officer would send cadets his way as a punishment. It was an unspoken agreement between them of sorts and in the past worked to smother rebellion and whatnot. So that was why Strife was here. He did something and Laneway felt that being in the General's presence would straighten the boy out.

Sephiroth understood why. This boy certainly had gumption if he refused to obey _his _order.

"Why is that, cadet?" He did his best to sound bored. Showing any sign of interest or annoyance would more than likely make the blonde scamper off. Sephiroth knew what that posture meant. Strife displayed all the signs of a trapped animal wanting to escape. Fight or flight, a natural nervous response to stressful stimuli such as this.

A small, four by three inch photograph slipped from the file. The General paused and glanced between it and the folder— he toyed with absently—as well as the blonde cadet who had yet to turn and face him. Sephiroth flipped the cardstock file open to examine the contents. All that was inside was a copy of Strife's basic information and a bright, yellow sticky note.

He narrowed his eyes. Written in faint cursive letters were two lines. Laneway usually wrote very concise messages when he did have something to report to the General. Probably because the officer was highly detail oriented.

_**I apologize for interrupting your work, General, but C. Strife is already displaying a lack of respect for authority. No doubt being in your presence will change his behavior. –Officer Laneway.**_

Sephiroth's eyes lifted from the note. Strife still stood there, his back turned, shoulders tense. He was rather poor with empathy, but it did not take a social genius to read the cadet's body language. This boy's emotions were like an open book to him. Something was wrong and deeply imbedded into the boy's natural reactions. Perhaps those bruises had more of a story than he first presumed.

"Cadet Cloud Strife, I asked you a question and it is in your best interest to answer." The blonde shivered beneath the forcefulness of his mako gaze. "Why do you refuse to turn around if you are not intimidated by me?"

"General, I have class. I'm already late as it is and on the first day too." **Excuses, excuses, now how about the truth**. Sephiroth flicked his eyes over the information in the file. _**Fifteen. Small. Born in Nibelheim. Shows little physical potential but is remarkably adaptable and stubborn. Intelligent. **_Hm, nothing too interesting. _**Raised by single mother**_**. **Interesting. _**No siblings**_**. **Meh. _**Shy. **_Who was the idiot that wrote up the report? Strife did not seem in the least bit shy. Quiet and distant, but shy? No. If he was shy that made Sephiroth a complete nervous wreck, which, he was not.

Where was the comment about being outspoken or unafraid of eye contact? Hell, what about the tendency to day dream at odd moments? That had to be something the recruiter would have noticed in interviewing the cadet. It was not like Strife could have miraculously gone from a meek little creature to this kid with a flippant view on authority within then and now.

Scowling, Sephiroth flicked his gaze from the paper and replied curtly, "If I were to command you to stand in my office the entire day, no one would question my decision because I have that AUTHORITY. I am the General, cadet. Remember that. You are lucky to have caught me during one of my better moods, otherwise, I could have you removed from the SOLDIER program for insubordination and ShinRa would not second guess my decision."

THAT, got a true reaction from the blonde. Strife's posture visibly changed into one of disappointment or was it defeat? No, if it was defeat then he would have turned around and politely asked to be dismissed.

"Turn around and look at me, Strife." Sephiroth commanded for the last time.

Sephiroth expected a slow, hesitant turn, submissive and apologetic. Instead, the cadet whipped around on his heel and stared –correction, glared— directly at him. Blue eyes bright with tumultuous emotion, chest rapidly rising and falling, lips parted as if to speak—it was…exciting.

A cold, blatant part of his mind quickly doused the sudden spark of arousal that the blonde caused. The boy was just that, a boy, a child, a fifteen-year-old that looked twelve. It was disturbing to even consider the cadet remotely appealing. Sephiroth inwardly flinched at the bad thoughts floating through his mind.

"Sir, may I leave now?" Aggression. The boy could not flee so his instinct of flight was overcome by the instinct to fight. Fear. Anger. Both sent the heart pumping and the mind whirling with adrenaline. Strife was not capable of rational thought at the moment, Sephiroth was sure of.

"No." The General replied coolly.

"Don't you have paperwork to do or something? Preferably something that does not involve keeping me here all damn day so that you can poke and prod at me until I fucking snap!" Strife did not seem to realize what he said until the words escaped his mouth. Eyes widening drastically, (How was that possible? Those blue eyes were huge), the cadet snapped his mouth shut with a distinct clack of teeth and froze like a deer caught in headlights. The cadet's posture was unnaturally straight, arms pinned to his sides, chin up, eyes up and looking nowhere?

Sephiroth gaped for a moment, appalled by the blatant display of disrespect before taking a deep breath and settling his features. Keeping calm and rational was always the best way to approach a situation. Think logically. Why did Strife react as he did? Rather, why did he behave as he had the entire time? There was an explanation, and since he was one, who enjoyed solving complicated puzzles, Sephiroth was determined to come up with some kind of reasonable solution.

"Strife…" He began. The cadet began to inch backwards at his name, hand twitching nervously, almost as if seeking something to hold onto and perhaps throw. "You have shown great disrespect towards your superior officer and until this point I have remained patient." Sephiroth purposefully let his gaze wander slowly over to Masamune then back to the blonde.

A strangled sound escape from the cadet, but his eyes remained locked on the mako ones. He appeared almost…captured…powerless…weak…vulnerable…**Stop thinking like that before you do something idiotic. **Though, it was an undeniably appealing scene set before him. **He's a child. Outspoken and brash, but not one of your SOLDIERS. You can't just take what suits your fancy…even if ShinRa could do nothing about it.**

"Give me one good reason not to kick you out of the program right here and now?"

Conflict played in that ocean deep gaze. Sephiroth could almost see the waves crashing against the rocky shoreline, each violent slap of water crumbling the stone and dragging it out to sea. The storm brewing out of sight would arrive soon, bringing with it rain and lightning. For now, however, only the water and the land waged war. One violent, the other steady, neither quite winning, both enduring, the shoreline, however, was eroding, leaving behind sand where stone used to be.

"Cadet?" Sephiroth prompted him when no answers seem to be forth coming.

"B-because…" At last, some answers,"I-I…" Hm? Strife seemed to choke on his own words. Suddenly, his hands came up and he gripped his skull, panic, flashing plainly for anyone to see. "I-I d-don't know. Y-you s-should. M'bad ca-adet. M'fbehave…"

Sephiroth blinked. Was Strife going to collapse again?

Then, his hands dropped from the now sweat soaked spikes. Eyes glazed over with a feverish tint, the cadet stumbled sideways and barely managed not to fall. "I think I need to go to the hospital," those words were clear and un- slurred, surprising given his condition. Promptly, as if an actor awaiting his cue, Strife had fainted landing with a heavy thump on the tile.

"I guess we must continue this conversation at a later date…" Sephiroth murmured before pulling out his PHS and dialing for Zack.

"**Whaddup, Seph. Miss me already?"**

"Cadet Strife collapsed in my office. I believe it is due to heat exhaustion. He needs medical attention."

**"…Why did you call me? Call medical!" Zack sounded frantic.**

"I'd rather not…" Sephiroth deadpanned.

**"Oh, right. You're thing with doctors. No probs, Seph. I'll come get the chocobo."**

"Chocobo?"

**"Yeah, Chocobo. His hair is all over the place like the feathers on one of those birds. Though, don't tell him I called him that. He got upset earlier. Real sensitive about that sort of thing, apparently…"**

"Zackary…"

**"Right, right. I'm on my way, Seph."**


	5. Change

**((Edited 10/14/11))**

**Author's Note: **

**Thanks to everyone who faved, alerted or reviewed this story! You make me feel all warm and squishy, ^_^**

**InsanityBreakingPoint: **Is this update soon enough for yah? n_n

**endlessvamp: **Yes. Understanding Cloud is difficult for Cloud. Sephiroth is a bit of a social…idiot, so there are going to be a few moments that are "lost in translation" so to speak.

**Sin of the Fallen: **Why thank you. And here is more that is written.

**Inthara: **Well, I'm aiming for interesting and if it was like all the other time travel fics out there, then, how could it pique anyone's interest? And yes, female Sephy. I shall play with that concept just to torture Cloud…

I am open to constructive criticism, advice and suggestions.

Also, I will do my best to keep all characters as in-character as possible. Some discrepancies in behavior (and appearance) will occur, but for the most part, there will be a reason and an explanation. If you feel that I am being horribly OOC, please, I encourage you to tell me. I love feedback because it makes me a better writer in the end (and it usually makes me want to write more).

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII in its entirety do not belong to me but to Square Equinox. To quote another writer: "These are not my toys; I'm just abusing them…"

**Rating (chapter): PG-13**

**Word Count: **5, 453 (Longest chapter yet)

**Summary: **The first thing on Cloud Strife's mind when he woke was _**Not Again**_. Reliving the past once was hard enough, but doing everything again for a fourth time…Refusing to believe that he is trapped in a cycle of endless death and re-birth, Cloud decides to do whatever he can to stop the future he knows from happening. Along the way, he finds himself tangled up with the man he could not help but think was beautiful but learned to hate. Sephiroth was always part of the problem, but could Cloud turn the General into the solution? Time Travel fic/AU.

**Fourth Time's the Charm  
>by Catsitta<strong>

(( Dedicated to an evil mastermind/good friend of mine who wanted a bit of Zack and Fem. Seph crack and romance. I hope this makes you laugh, buddy o' mine ))

**((Chapter beta: **Meggurra**))**

"_Among those whom I like, I can find no common denominator; but among those whom I love, I can; all of them make me laugh_."—W. H. Auden

**Chapter five: **Change

Cloud was not sure how he was supposed to remain calm with Sephiroth pinning him with the "I'm your superior and you will obey" act. Instincts sharpened to the point of inducing a migraine, began to quickly tear apart his resolve.

_**Danger. Run. He will kill you. Masamune. Hide.**_

He felt the world begin to spin. Rationality flew out the window. _**Escape.**_ What he said and did was barely in his control. Then again…

_**Steel pressed against his heart. Blood. Can't breathe. Can't breathe. Dying.**_

For the second time since arriving in Sephiroth's office, Cloud fainted. A deep kind of darkness closed in around him, muting all sound and color. He felt Gaia's strange touch easing him into unconsciousness.

_**Sleep. Rest. Calm.**_

Yes, that was a good idea.

_**So tired. Just sleep.**_

A gentle hum helped Cloud sink deeper into the familiar oblivion. Flowing around and brimming within him—gentle music of the Lifestream, coaxing all who listened to forget the burdens of mortality. Green, all consuming, sweet. Gaia was drawing him in and easing his pain. But he could not stay. Why? Cloud was not quite sure. It was so peaceful here. If he reached a little deeper, let the music carry him, somehow, peace and resolution would be found. Yes. If only…

**"Spike…'Ello….Spiky. Wake-up, Cloud. C'mon, you've slept long enough." Eh? "Chocobo head, you in there?" **That was not Gaia speaking. Shattering the peace that cradled him so wonderfully, like a mother to her breast, the words forced him closer to the edge of reality. _**Zack.**_ No, he could not leave now. He just found this place. He needed rest.

_**Hero. Champion. Savior.**_

Yes?

_**Sleep. Safe. Mine.**_

Hm_**. **__I can't…Wake. Save Planet. Sephiroth._

_**Danger. Death. Steel.**_

Cloud recoiled from the harsh reminder. Gaia did not like the silver-haired warrior. He caused Her so much pain in the name of JENOVA—the Calamity. But the Planet loosened Her hold.

_**Steel. Pain. Calamity's son.**_

Cloud understood.

_**Hero. Champion. Savior.**_

He felt Her touch again. It was something he had come to recognize. Comforting. Concerned. Confused. Like any troubled mother. Gaia chose him as Her champion. She would keep him safe. But the Planet was not always kind in nature. To protect Cloud, She might and would hurt him, harry him, drive him insane…kill him. To stop the Calamity She would do whatever it took for as many lifetimes that it required for Her chosen hero to change his destiny and that of the entire world.

_**Love. Suffering. Safe.**_

Cloud felt the darkness lifting. The music of the Lifestream faded away, leaving him feeling vaguely empty.

_**Pain. Steel. Calamity.**_

Sephiroth.

"You're awake!"

"Hurrg-nn?" Cloud groaned, opening his eyes. Blinding white walls and the scent of antiseptic instantly told him he was in the hospital. But…who had brought him here?

"Still not all there, are yah Cloudy?" _**Zack!**_ Blinking away his confusion, he turned to face the First. Brilliant, aquamarine eyes watched him with eager interest. Cloud squinted. A familiar smile appeared on Zack's face instantly and he reached out ruffle Cloud's hair.

"How?" A spear of pain lanced through his skull, causing him to hiss. The First paused, his fingers twitching, before replacing his hand on Cloud's spikes and gently stroking.

"Woah, easy there chocobo. You took a real bad fall the other day. Doc says you were dehydrated but you stayed down longer than expected. It got to be concerning." Zack murmured, keeping the motion of his strokes slow and steady, as if he were trying to soothe an injured and frightened animal. Strangely enough, Cloud did find the treatment…calming. Perhaps it was the familiarity in the touches or the comfort of found only in reuniting with a long, lost friend. "Seph was worried too, y'know. Never had the General call me to carry a cadet out of his office before."

"You carried me?" Cloud squeaked in alarm, his jaw dropping with disbelief. A spark of pain reminded him of his horrendous headache, which Zack seemed to be keeping at bay. The raven-haired SOLDIER always had this sixth sense of knowing things. Almost like a puppy…always so loyal and eager to please his companions. He shared in the hurt if his friends were upset and did his best to share the gift of laughter and joy. Cloud knew Zack was not, at heart, a happy person, but the man was a perpetual optimist, capable of persevering through the worst of storms with hope alone.

Nodding, the SOLDIER added pleasantly," Yup. All the way from the office to this very room, actually. The docs got all nervous when I kicked through the door and went all First Class SOLDIER on 'em." He chuckled. "Never get's old seeing the doctors and nurses run around trying to figure out what I need. It's amazing how different they treat a grunt if he's being carried around by the General's second-in-command."

Cloud had a bit of a blank moment. Zack was Sephiroth's lieutenant? That never happened before. He was always a First Class and a damn good SOLDIER, but never the General's right hand man. That made Cloud very suspicious about what else could be different about this world compared to the ones he had originally known.

Then, an odd thought passed through his mind.

"How do you know my name?"

Zack grinned and held up a familiar folder, "Seph brought it around yesterday. He said something about the information in it being a bunch of bullshit before handing it to me. Apparently the General realized that I was keeping an eye on you…"

"I carried my personal record to the General…?" Cloud mumbled. _**He's keeping an eye on me?**_

"Yeah, I asked him how he got it and he said that your commanding officer has a tendency to punish promising recruits by sending them to his office. Normally they carry their basic information and some kind of message in a folder like this," he shook the file, "for the General to read."

The First flipped it open and pretended to examine the report within.

"Cloud Strife, fifteen, born in Nibelheim…" Zack paused, "What kind of place is called Nibleheim? Anywho, blue-eyes, blonde, small. Smart…man, these are some nice test scores… 'Cept in the physical stuff…It took you HOW long to run a mile? Man, that's pathetic…" He laughed. "Lemme see…no sibs, a single mom…Awe, look at this picture, aren't you just adorable?"

Zack seemed oblivious to Clouds deep flush of embarrassment and proceeded to pluck the photo from the folder and hold it up, as if to look at it in better light. "I remember my first I.D photo, all smiles like yours. The other Firsts always get a kick out of seeing it when they come over to my apartment. I keep it on the freezer so that I can remember my first year in ShinRa as a kid. Makes me smile, y'know, thinking about then and how so much has changed."

_**You have no idea…**_

"Sir…if I may ask, why are you here? I'm just a cadet. You're THE second-in-command. Shouldn't you be…I don't know…doing something important?" Cloud was genuinely confused so there was no need to fake curiosity. He had no clue as to why Zack was here.

"Call me Zack," he replied before slipping the photo away and closing the folder, "In private, there is no need for formalities among friends."

"Friends?" Cloud asked his tone disbelieving.

"Yeah, friends. I like you, Spiky. Something about you just screams that you'll do big things one day, all you need is a chance to prove yourself. And that, well, reminds me of me, believe it or not. I was the pretty cadet once-upon-a-time, Cloud. No one took me seriously. Then, one of the commanders gave me a chance and took me under his wing. We all need friends like that, Spike. Friends who can help us figure out who we are supposed to be one day."

Cloud felt tears building up behind his eyes. This was not happening, Zack was not already trying to be his friend. It just was not possible! "I-I…thanks…Z-zack."

"No problem, chocobo head."

"Don't call me that!" Cloud muttered, his flush deepening.

Zack continued to grin, "Right, just checking to make sure you're all there. Say, why do you take so much offense to being compared to a chocobo, anyhow?" Was he really asking that?

"I heard it a lot back home…" Cloud confessed, "After a while, it began to irritate the crap out of me. So now, it just kind of sets my temper off."

The First scratched Cloud's scalp absently with a couple of his fingers, his grin fading into a thoughtful smile before he could reply to Clouds confession, his PHS began to ring, forcing Zack to pull away and check the device.

"Zack Fair, SOLDIER First Class speaking…Who is this?" It was bizarre seeing and hearing such an extreme shift in personality. Gone was the light humor and friendly bounce. This Zack practically deadpan. "Hm...Understood…" The First frowned before walking quickly towards the door. "I'll be there as quickly as possible, sir." And without even looking back, Zack disappeared from view, leaving Cloud feeling more alone than ever.

Fighting back the tears that he long since thought he'd cried the last of, he tried to fall back asleep. But a restless mind soon carried his thoughts elsewhere, to friends he lost and the dreams he failed to make come true.

**Zack stood in the shadows of the gym watching the recruits. Many of the cadets whispered nervously between themselves about the First's presence there. Cloud could not help but peek at the SOLDIER from behind one of his numerous spikes. The hair brushed against his nose, tickling it, but it was not as if he could do anything to change where it fell nor did he want to. This way, he could observe without being noticed or so he thought.**

**As training progressed and everyone paired off, Cloud found himself the odd one out…again. Standing back, he decided to wait until the coach came over an assigned him to work with one of the pairs. Except, it was not the instructor that walked boldly over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, it had been Zack. **

**Cloud smiled meekly. This was his second chance at making everything right, including saving Zack. **

**The raven-haired First did not speak; instead, he guided Cloud to an empty space and held out a practice sword for him to take. Blinking with surprise, Cloud accepted the blunt weapon and gripped the pommel loosely. It was unbalanced and in poor condition, but better than nothing. His eyes could not help but grow larger when he saw Zack reach behind his back and draw the Buster sword strapped between his shoulder blades. **

**It was awesome to see someone hold the massive blade aloft with such ease. Cloud could not even think about lifting the sword, but here Zack stood before him, lazily swinging it with one hand like a toy. Mako certainly had its perks. A man of Zack's build, strong but lithe, normally did not possess such strength naturally. With the liquid Lifestream injected into his bloodstream, the First remained lean while gaining impressive, enhanced abilities such as super strength.**

**"Give me your best shot, Spiky!" Zack challenged. **

**Cloud, still mildly stupid with surprise, only stared.**

**The First chuckles, "C'mon, try and hit me. It's not like you would actually hurt me if you managed to land a blow."**

Arrogant son-of-a-bitch**. That smirk, those eyes, that expression, all of it was one hundred percent Zack Fair, SOLDIER First Class. Ready. Prepared. Deadly and efficient. Cloud stood no chance and he knew it, but hey, no harm in trying…**

**Preparing his stance, careful to keep it a little unbalanced so as to not reveal that he knew what he was doing, he readied himself to face his friend. This was to be a friendly match, practice, no "death blows" or anything. Just back-and-forth offensive and defensive tactics. It looked like Zack was taking defense first.**

**Cloud focused as best he could on his opponent knowing that watching his sword would only end up in getting his ass handed to him. Then, without giving a warning, he lunged forwards, lashing out at Zack's exposed chest. Of course, all the First had to do was flick his wrist and the much larger blade knocked Cloud's aside. **

**"Again," a single word command. An order. So Cloud complied. He aimed a swipe at Zack's feet, which, of course, shifted backwards with ease. "Again." A slice at the head. Blocked. "Again." A thrust aimed for the back. Dodged. "Again." A feint, then a low slice towards the knees. Parried. The dance went on and on with Cloud attacking and Zack easily defending himself.**

**Unfortunately after a while, the sixteen-year-old felt his limbs grow numb from exhaustion. His strikes became sluggish and his stance truly poor. Zack shook his head with disappointment. **

**"You can do better than that, Spike." Suddenly, the raven-haired First dashed forwards, the point of the Buster Sword aimed directly at Cloud's chest. Instincts kicked in. Flashes of battling Sephiroth passed before his eyes. Steel. Blood. Pain. He brought up the practice sword with unnatural speed, somehow managing to glance the larger blade aside.**

**Zack blinked, then smirked. Without speaking, he spun and swung again, putting his full strength behind the attack. Cloud's heart began to pump wildly. He was not fighting Zack inside his head. This was not a practice match. Trapped in mortal combat with a silver enemy, he reacted as if his very life depended on it. **

**Cloud ducked, feinted to left, making the First flinch. Then, as the SOLDIER brought the butt of the blade backwards to parry his strike, he darted to the right and thrust the blunt end of the practice weapon into Zack's gut. The First "oofed" with surprise before scrambling backwards, catching Cloud's next assault with the Buster Blade's edge.**

**"Woah, buddy. Easy now." Cloud did not hear. His own heartbeat was drowning out all sound. It was just him and an enemy. One of them had to die. With a snarl, he leaped into the air, which was an unimpressive foot-and-a-half off the ground, before bringing his weapon down in a two-handed stab. Zack dodged. Cloud's sword hit the gym floor, sending sparks of pain up his arms that caused him to drop the blade. **

**Sweating profusely and shaking severely from the sudden rush of adrenaline, he stared at the lost weapon. Cloud did not bother picking it up. The twisted visions Gaia cursed him with finally cleared away, leaving him painfully aware of reality. He had attacked Zack. "I-I'm…s-s-sorry." His voice trembled along with the rest of his body. He could not believe what just happened.**

**The weight of a gentle hand came to rest on his shoulder. "Hey, I'm fine, Spike. Everything is okay…" Zack's reassurance did not ease Cloud's guilt. "You acted on instinct, kid. Heck, you actually hit me. Me! Zack Fair, SOLDIER First Class. That says a lot about your potential in real combat. A little training and some mako and you'll be a First in no time."**

**Cloud shivered.**

**"Still shaken up?"**

**He nodded.**

**"How 'bout this. As a reward for your successful hit, I'll take you out to get some pizza tonight… After we celebrate with a few drinks."**

**"I'm sixteen, Sir."**

**"Call me Zack…And here in Midgar, Spike, the unofficial-official legal age for almost everything is sixteen if your part of the ShinRa military."**

**Cloud already knew that, but, he asked anyway, "Why is that…s-Zack?"**

**The raven-haired first grinned, "No one's really sure, actually. The higher up's claim that they don't support the unofficial-office legal age, but they don't interfere either. As long as your sixteen or older, Spike, your choices are your own…as long as they're legal for adults."**

Cloud let out a ragged breath. He felt like someone…like someone was watching him. He sat up in the hospital bed and found himself staring into mako colored eyes.

"S-Sephiroth!" he gasped, before shaking his head and making an attempt to salute, "General, sir, what are you doing here?"_**Awe, crap!**_

A thin smile appeared on the silver-haired warrior's lips but his eyes betrayed nothing but calculation. This was not a visit of leisure. The General meant business. Silently, he moved closer to the bed, hands behind his back, Masamune sheathed at his hip. Clad in all black leathers, he was a fearsome sight, one that Cloud knew all too well.

He swallowed he dryness in his throat. Was Sephiroth going to say anything or just stare like a predator who prepared to stalk his prey should the animal stray too far? Feeling like a child, Cloud gripped the sheet over his lower torso with his un-raised hand as if doing so put a shield between him and his future enemy.

"Still questioning your superiors, I see," the silver-haired warrior noted aloud.

Mako eyes narrowed expectantly. What did the man want, an apology? Cloud might have considered doing so if he was not so pissed off by Sephiroth's presence. Why was he so angry? Why was he not scared out of his mind?

_**Pain. Steel. Blood.**_

It was then that Cloud realized that it was not his anger that he felt, but the Planet's. Her hatred for the Calamity and her son was bleeding into Cloud's consciousness. He blinked. This Sephiroth was not the man he fear or hated. There was no reason to be angry. Smothering away the lingering burn of Gaia's message and her anger, he let himself take in a deep, calming breath.

Relief washed over him

"As for your question…" Cloud sank back a little, prepared for the worst. _**Just say what you need to, Seph. It's not like it'll be life changing. Worst comes to worse, I'll be able to try all this over again.**_ "I am here because we have unfinished business to take care of. You passed out before our conversation came to its natural and logical conclusion." _**Huh. What?**_

Cloud was unable to believe that he heard right. "Sir?"

"Are you intimidated by me?"

Cloud blinked. Were they starting over from before he made a complete suicidal, ass of himself? Not wanting to continue back on the route that led him to Gaia's interference, he replied calmly, "No sir."

"Then why did you refuse my order to turn around?"

His eyes flicked to the sword at Sephiroth's hip. It was apparently all the General needed to see to understand. "Masasume?" He inquired with curiosity, "My prized blade makes you act insubordinate?"

Shaking his head, Cloud replied, "Sir, if I may speak freely…?"

A pause. "You may, Strife, but choose your words carefully."

"My father died in Wutai, sir, during the war. Before he did, he often wrote to my mother about the casualties suffered and how he wished for an end to the fighting. His last letter was about you, Sir. Before you became the General. He wrote of the child SOLDIER who brought down entire regiments by himself wielding a blade longer than he himself was tall. Masamune," Cloud motioned towards the katana still at Sephiroth's hip, "The reason I am…insubordinate sir, is not of fear of you, General, but of the man who wields that sword in battle. I-I had nightmares, sir. Nightmare's that became very real to me. I'm reminded of them when I see Masamune and my common sense just abandons me…"

It was not the truth, but it was not a lie either. He did have nightmares about that damned sword, but not as a child. Rather, before the legendary blade skewered him for the first time, Cloud admired and was utterly enthralled by the impressive sword and the man who used her with such grace in battle. Now, however, he relived the past in both his sleep and in his wake. Masamune cutting into his chest to taste blood was becoming a very common theme to those moments of terror.

Sephiroth tilted his head to the side. Huh. The General actually looked slightly befuddled.

"That is odd reasoning. Highly illogical."

"Yes, but logic cannot always explain the truth." Cloud offered thoughtfully.

"I see. Then answer me this, cadet. Logically, you should not be able to put yourself into a dissociative trance, but you can and do frequently. What is the truth, then?" Sephiroth stood beside the bed and leaned over Cloud, his mako gaze cold and direct. He expected Cloud to shrink back, to break. He wanted to see Cloud become nervous and begin to prattle on about every little secret he had. Ha! He'd been through worse interrogations. A little too-close-for-comfort conversation was nothing compared to being strapped to a medical table, bright lights blinding him as electrical shocks pulsated through his entire body, sending him into fits of violent seizures.

Cloud shrugged. "It just happens, sir. I can't explain why. My mom claimed she cursed me to be a bit of an airhead when she named me Cloud. I get…cloudy, I guess, sometimes."

"Clarify." One word commands…of course. Not one to waste words.

"When I'm in pain or distressed, I sort of phase out. It's a natural reaction to stress…at least that's what the doctor back in Nibelheim claimed when I asked him about it."

Sephiroth became very quiet and the only sounds in the room were that of them breathing.

"Interesting." He murmured at last before straightening up and stepping back. "That is all cadet." He turned to walk away, but Cloud, feeling suddenly paranoid could not hold his worries back any longer.

"Am I still in trouble?"

"For what cadet?" A silver brow arched.

Cloud stuttered, "F-for insubordination…"

A smile. It might have been a strange, mysterious one, but still a smile all the same. "What insubordination? You answered all of my questions without fail, kept eye contact and spoke to me as you should to a superior."

"But…the other day… in your office?"

"Consider if forgotten, Strife. You have given me…much to think about. So unless you wish to remind me of that incident…"

"N-no sir, what incident sir?"

The smile vanished, "I'm going to keep an eye on you, cadet. Best be careful." Then, he disappeared from sight, slipping out of the room and leaving Cloud almost wondering if the conversation ever happened.

000X000

After the talk with Sephiroth, Cloud felt exhausted. Flopping back down in bed, he closed his eyes and decided to take advantage of his remaining time in the hospital to sleep. He likely had less than an hour or so before the doctor came in and gave him a clean bill of health.

Unfortunately, with sleep came dreams and Gaia was being a rather wicked goddess. He woke up once or twice with a serious blush on his face, images ingrained inside his brain to haunt him for the rest of this life and possibly others to come.

Oh Gaia, why did his third life have to be so fucked up?

**Cloud followed Zack to the First's apartments. He'd known the SOLDIER for a few days and had hoped that his friendship with the man would help him suffer through the bizarre twists of this reality. But Zack was almost as backwards as the Sephiroth in this life. For starters, the First was head-over-heels in love, and was a completely hopeless romantic. So, the entire time they walked, he would not stop gushing about his girlfriend… Sephiroth,**

**Speaking of whom…**

**As the two entered his apartment, Zack immediately picked up his PHS and dialed a number.**

**"Who yah calling, Zack?" Cloud asked.**

**"Sephy, of course." The First replied brightly.**

**Cloud shivered.**

**"Just because you don't like girls, does not mean, that as your friend, I can't." Zack replied in a suggestive tone, a flirty smile curling on his lips. Then, he blinked and turned away from Cloud, "Oh, hi Sephy, baby! You ready to go out? Mmhm, yes, I'm bringing Cloud along with us….Awe, don't be like that Sephy, this is his birthday and what better way to spend one's sweet sixteen than hitting the bars with the great General Sephiroth and her hottie boyfriend?" He laughed. "You're the best, Sephy doll. I'll see you in a bit, kay, bye!"**

WTF?

**Zack snapped the PHS shut and stuffed it in his pocket. **

**"You invited Sephiroth to my birthday party?" Cloud asked with disbelief.**

**"Yeah…Don't tell anyone, but Sephy is kind of insecure and she gets real possessive of me when I'm around cute girls or guys."**

**"Guys?"**

**"Hey, you swing one way, I swing both… If Sephy was willing to share I'd snap you up in a heartbeat, darlin'. I mean, you're fucking hot." **

**Cloud blushed. He was wearing clothes that Zack bought him for his birthday. A sleeveless, black roll neck that clung shamelessly to his lithe frame and a pair of loose fitting jeans that matched. **

**"All you need is an earring…" Zack added with a grin, then, the smile fell and he shook his head. "No, maybe that'd be a bad idea. It'd look awesome, but…erm…eh…hehe." He shifted with embarrassment of his own. But before Cloud could question the First, there was a knock at the door. Zack's face lighted up and he bounced over in a flash.**

**Opening it revealed a Sephiroth ready for a night at the club. **

**"Oooh, baby, you look so goood! Yum." The raven-haired SOLDIER gushed before stepping aside to let her enter his apartment. Cloud's jaw nearly fell to the floor.**

**The fearsome General Sephiroth he knew from his nightmares was nowhere to be seen. Standing in his place was a silver-haired Amazon wearing a skimpy, skintight black dress and matching high-heeled boots that had zippers on the side to make it possible to take them off. She eyed Cloud with a mixture of aloof disinterest and…jealousy… Right, Sephy was possessive.**

**Zack bounded over to Sephiroth and wrapped an arm around her waist. It was…disturbing. The raven-haired male had to be at least four or five inches shorter than the silver female, yet, he stood beside her like a happy puppy. It was still bizarre to think of Zack and Sephiroth as…together. Then again, who was going to question it? From what Cloud heard, female Sephiroth was an even bigger bitch than the feared male he knew, and was unafraid of what the higher ups had to say about anything. **

**"Can we go now?" Cloud asked. This was already awkward enough.**

**"Hmhmm," Zack murmured, snuggling against Sephiroth's shoulder for a moment before breaking the embrace. "We can go…" But as the First reached out to wrap a friendly arm around Cloud's shoulder, the silver Amazon reached out and grabbed Zack by the collar of his shirt. "SEPHY! What are you doing?"**

**She turned him around, stared him straight in the eyes and said in a quietly lethal tone, "Remember that you are mine, Zackary. I do not share."**

**"Baby, I know. Don't scare Cloudy-kins…It's his birthday." How did he stay so calm?**

**Sephiroth frowned and yanked Zack into a crushing, possessive kiss. The First struggled for a moment but ended up going limp in his lover's arms.**

**"Umm…ew." Cloud muttered.**

**When the kiss began to progress further, Cloud's thoughts went past ew, to what the fuck, are they trying to suck each other's damn faces off? He backed up a bit, beyond uncomfortable.**

**Zack's hands were tangled in Sephiroth's hair and Cloud was pretty darn sure she had a hand on his crotch. Okay, he did not need to see all this! Eventually, the pair broke for air, at which point, Cloud learned exactly why he should not get an earring. The SOLDIER was toying with the gold hoop that hung from the General's ear, catching it in his teeth before moving his lips to the green stone that pierced the lobe. He kissed it once before nibbling at the hoop again. Soon, it looked like he was making-out with her ear.**

**Cloud just stood there, one eye twitching, completely scarred for life.**

**What made things worse was the fact that they were both grunting and moaning the entire time. **

**Suddenly, his state of immobility was cured…by the sound of a zipper. He did not know whose it was and did not care. Cloud, blushing furiously, ran for dear life out of Zack's apartment, all the way to his room in the barracks. The image of Sephiroth and Zack seared into his mind.**

Yeah, it was official; this last life could not have gotten weirder.

Just as he forced away the worst of his post-wake flush, the doctor came in and quietly checked Cloud's stats. Thirty minutes later, he was walking out of the hospital wing with the knowledge that he had been unconscious for nearly two whole days. Two whole days! Not even the end of the first week and he was behind in everything—physical training and class work. It was going to take forever to catch up.

Groaning, he headed for class at a near sprint, only to be stopped in his tracks. Cloud was already down the hall and almost to the main part of the building when Zack rounded the corner and collided with him. The Raven-haired first only laughed and helped Cloud to his feet.

"Where are you going in such a hurry, Cloud?"

"Class I have three days worth of work to catch up on."

"Why so freaked out about a little missed class time? You're plenty smart enough to know the basic stuff they teach for the first semester. They don't start giving any remotely difficult work until the six month point when they feel you're ready for that stuff. It's not like you're missing materia or war strategy stuff."

"I-I…" Wait…Zack was right…"I just hate being behind in my work, okay. But…I guess it's not really my academics that has me so worried…"

"Strength and combat training?"

"Yeah, how'd you guess?"

The First chuckled. "Spike, you're not exactly what I'd call an athlete. So, I took a wild shot in the dark and figured that you would be upset about losing time to train and get strong enough for the final exam."

Cloud just stared.

"I'm right, aren't I? Yeah, called it!" Why did Zack sound so happy about that? "Well, don't worry Cloudy. Zack Fair has got a deal for you."

"Does it include harassing me in the gym?"

"Even better!" The First exclaimed. "I'm going to help you get ready for the exams myself."

_**Huh, what?**_ Cloud blinked. Closing his eyes, he pinched himself…hard and when he opened them, Zack was still there.

"You see, there's this program within SOLDIER that allows First's to mentor promising students, who are either way too advanced for their classes or need more specialized, one-on-one training. And…I asked Seph if I could participate in the program this year, and he said yes. And when I asked him about training you…he looked at me funny for a moment, but he said yes. So, whaddya say, Spike!"

_**Mentorship program? There was no program before. Zack was a special case, Angeal worked with him because he was easily distracted and his full potential could not be reached in a classroom setting. This…this is new.**_

"Zack, I've been a cadet for all of three days and two of those were spent in the hospital. You don't know if I have potential yet. I'm nothing… Nobody. Why do you want to train me? I'm…I'm weak. Small. Pathetic!" Cloud did not notice the rise in his voice. "I-I…"

Suddenly, he hit the wall, Zack's hands planted on his chest. Furious aquamarine eyes stared hard into his. "Don't say that about yourself, Cloud," darkly Zack commanded in a hushed tone, "You're going to be a SOLDIER one day. You just have to trust me and trust in yourself. Can you do that, Cloud?"

Silence drew between them and Zack remained a looming force over him as he waited for an answer.

"I guess I can't very well say no, can I?"

A smile curled on the raven-haired First's lips.

"Nope."

"Then yes. I'll do everything I can to make you proud, Zack." Cloud could feel a strange mix of assurance and fear stirring in his chest.

"Good, because failure is not an option." Something about the way he said it sent Cloud plunging into a sea of green. Images flickered before his eyes. Gaia whispered words into his mind.

**Hero. Champion. Savior. **

"I will not fail you." **Not you, nor anyone else. This is my chance to make things right...fourth time's the charm.**


	6. Perspective

**((Edited 10/16/11))**

**Author's Note: **

**Thanks to everyone who faved, alerted or reviewed this story! You make me feel all warm and squishy, ^_^ **

**Scilla: **Thanks, and I will keep it up.

**Sin of the Fallen: **Yes, I was going for a brain breaking moment. xD And here is that update as well as another mention in the author's notes. I try to make sure that I reply to everyone who comments because comments matter to be a lot.

**InsanityBreakingPoint: **Yes, Cloud does seem to be a trouble magnet… I hope this chapter does not disappoint you in that regard.

**endlessvamp: **Why thankies.

**HazzaTL3: **Logically, yes, it would make sense for Zack to have been second-in-command after the incidents that occurred during Crisis Core. But I decided to play with the timeline a bit, even the original one, going on the assumption that Sephiroth might have put another, more experienced First as his commander. I hope, however, that it does not bother you enough to make you want to stop reading this fic. Zack did inherit the position this time around. =3 But I do value your input on the matter.

**Moka-girl:** Ah, I was worried someone might get confused about the different lives. Cloud is currently living in his FOURTH, but this is his third time being "re-born". Any mention to his FIRST life includes events that occurred in Cloud's childhood, or possibly in the original game timeline. Mentions to the SECOND life usually are about Cloud's life as a SOLDIER. The THIRD life is basically the crack humor, just for giggles life, where anything that seems just plain bizarre happens. Any mention to is from Cloud's THIRD life. I hope that clears things up a little.

**akitty:** Hello to you too. I'm glad that you're enjoying this story and I do hope that this update is soon enough. =D

I am open to constructive criticism, advice and suggestions.

Also, I will do my best to keep all characters as in-character as possible. Some discrepancies in behavior (and appearance) will occur, but for the most part, there will be a reason and an explanation. If you feel that I am being horribly OOC, please, I encourage you to tell me. I love feedback because it makes me a better writer in the end (and it usually makes me want to write more).

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII in its entirety do not belong to me but to Square Equinox. To quote another writer: "These are not my toys; I'm just abusing them…"

**Rating (chapter): PG-13**

**Word Count: **4,806

**Summary: **The first thing on Cloud Strife's mind when he woke was _**Not Again**_. Reliving the past once was hard enough, but doing everything again for a fourth time…Refusing to believe that he is trapped in a cycle of endless death and re-birth, Cloud decides to do whatever he can to stop the future he knows from happening. Along the way, he finds himself tangled up with the man he could not help but think was beautiful but learned to hate. Sephiroth was always part of the problem, but could Cloud turn the General into the solution? Time Travel fic/AU.

**Fourth Time's the Charm  
>by Catsitta<strong>

**((Chapter Beta: **Meggurra **))**

"_When you're skating on thin ice, you might as well tap-dance_."—Bryce Courtenay

**Chapter six**: Perspective

In his career as a General, Sephiroth had never known an enigma quite like Cloud Strife.

Staring at his computer screen, he tried to figure out how many secrets this tiny blond could possibly have. Gazing back at him were big blue eyes filled with nothing but innocence. It was…frustrating. How could this one cadet get him so confused? He never had a problem solving puzzles before, yet every time he got a piece to this particular one, the picture changed into something more complicated.

Sephiroth reached for the mouse to scroll the page.

His mako gaze lingered on that sweet, bright face. Only first year cadets ever wore smiles for their I.D's and those smiles made them look so young and malleable. Yet this one boy did not fit that mold quite right.

He was young, small, and eager to learn but not malleable. No, meeting Strife in person told him that much. The kid in the photograph was an adult at heart, but he could not understand why. So he leaned back in his chair and once again examined the pieces of the puzzle he possessed.

_**"My father died in Wutai, sir, during the war…"**_

Strife's mother never married, suggesting that Strife never even knew the man he claimed died during the war. Perhaps the lack of a father figure made him take up the mantle of manhood early in his life…that would explain his level of apparent maturity as well as the issues with authority. He never had a father to guide, shelter and discipline. Only his mother.

_**"Don't you have paperwork to do or something? Preferably something that does not involve keeping me here all damn day so that you can poke and prod at me until I fucking snap!"**_

The cadet was very concise and careful with his word choice most of the time. This, Sephiroth noted, was his only true slip up. Something about the inflection behind them suggested there was a deeper meaning behind them than just annoyance. He thought about the bruises. Bullying could cause a young man to have a few issues with feeling trapped. Perhaps Strife believed that because of his history of abuse that everyone was out to get him, to poke and pry through his walls until he broke apart.

**"When I'm in pain or distressed, I sort of phase out. It's a natural reaction to stress…at least that's what the doctor back in Nibelheim claimed when I asked him about it."**

A pause. Strife paused before mentioning the doctor and then the words had a clip to the end, as if hurried. The cadet lied about asking about his trances. He learned elsewhere…or he never bothered to ask. But why in Gaia's name could Strife do that? Those trances took years to learn and master. Even his First's still struggled to slip in and out of their dissociative states if moving. Strife apparently jogged laps with his mind outside his body with ease…or so Zackary claimed.

Zack. He had to think of the man as Zack a friend. Not just his second-in-command.

"**His eyes were…like yours."**

Thinking of Zack brought up another point, which was the disturbing mix of youth and weariness that existed in the cadet's eyes. The very eyes that met his gaze without fear despite the tremble in his voice that would fool anyone less into thinking him frightened out of his mind. How open that blue gaze appeared to be. But as one tried to make sense of all that existed within, they learned that there was no sense to be made at all. The boy was a walking contradiction!

Like…himself. **Always the keen one, aren't you Lieutenant? **

Zack was an insightful puppy and the one person he relied on the most. After losing Genesis and Angeal, Sephiroth felt as if no one could heal the strange feeling that began to fester inside himself. The recently promoted First landed in his lap one fateful day, with problems all his own, and somehow managed to help him heal. He tried to tell himself that it was because Zack was Angeal's student and the pup reminded him of his lost commander, but he knew better. Angeal was quiet and contemplative, the rational mind balanced with the capability to love without question. Zack, on the other hand, was always active, loud, and destructive as well as had this energetic enthusiasm that surrounded him everywhere he went! He yapped up at the higher offices like a dog up a tree and he apparently never learned something called "boundaries".

But maybe…maybe that was it. While Genesis and Angeal were always there for him, a constant reminder of who he was and how they shared his pain. Zack barged into his life unexpectedly and dared to learn who Sephiroth was one way or another.

Now, the pup was after another misfit. Someone who reminded him of his General in more ways than one, apparently. A blue-eyed, blond cadet with a bruised face and secrets he was unwilling to share.

Sephiroth shook his head.

_**I need coffee.**_ With that, he stood and cleared the computer screen. Staring at the little icons that remained, the General decided that he _really_ needed to clear his head. Working so many hours and having this conundrum tossed his way was making him…off. **I REALLY need coffee….and to kill something…That always makes me feel better.**

After three cups of the worst drink on the planet, Shinra coffee…

Sephiroth stared blankly out over the compound. Here, standing above it all, he could see everything. He could see the running track, the barracks, the training facilities…everything. Out in the distance, just beyond a standard ten foot, solid steel, electrified wall that surround the compound, he could see a smudge of green. There, monsters waited to kill or to be killed.

Yet, for some reason, he suddenly did not feel like going out on a stress relieving spree. No…he felt weird. Not exactly sad, but…disinterested. Was he bored? Tired? Sephiroth glanced at the empty Styrofoam cup in his left hand. Not tired. Hyped up on caffeine. Yet…

The General let out a sigh.

**I'll go talk to Zack.** Then, he turned away from the scene that lay before him and disappeared back inside the ShinRa building.

000X000

"Spike, what are you doing?" Zack asked as he watched Cloud collapsed on his cadet bed, books piled on his chest.

"Doing my homework," the blond replied before letting out a groan. "And I have to finish it all, TONIGHT, because of you. I won't get any sleep!"

The raven-haired First chuckled and plucked the top book from the cadet's chest. It was for basic algebra. Flipping through the pages contained between the red covers, he pretended to display some kind of interest in the book. That…worked for all of ten seconds. He dropped the book when suddenly another, larger one, flew towards his head. Catching it with his SOLDIER reflexes, Zack laughed.

"The Science of Our World: a text about mako and monsters and all that lies between." He read aloud before snorting. "This, my friend, is a load of shit. But, it's what they have to teach yah in hopes that you won't question the _**all that lies between**_." He dropped that book onto the floor as well. "Anything else?"

Cloud groaned again, "Go away Zack. I have to study and I can't do that with you here."

Zack feigned insult. "Well, be that way will yah."

The blond cadet blinked, shook his head and began to take the remaining books off his chest. Apparently he could see past Zack's ruse, which, startled the said First. It usually took people a while to realize when he was being pouty puppy and when he was seriously upset. Cloud just seemed…to know.

He was not sure if that scared him or not.

Letting the façade drop, Zack drew a little closer to his new charge. The spiky blond head was now all he could see, Cloud had drawn the sheets over his legs and gone and buried his nose in a Geography textbook. He shook his head. Maybe he should apologize to the kid for embarrassing him during class today and upsetting most his teachers one way or another into making all Cloud's homework due the next day.

But before he reached out to place a comforting hand on the cadet's shoulder, his attention fell on the cadet's book bag. Something nagged at his intuition, and Zack picked up the ShinRa issue pack and began to rummage through it. That got Cloud's attention.

"H-hey! What are you doing?" The squeak of complaint hardly registered. Zack found what he was looking for. Holding up a folder and opening it, he realized something. This kid really was smart. There, in his hand, was a week's worth of homework for each class. Had he done it all today? If so…how?

The First flipped through the pages. Neat, fine print made it easy to ready Cloud's answers.

"These are all right…" he murmured, furrowing is brow at the math problems."Did you…did you cheat Cloud? Just to catch up."

Blue-eyes widened with shock. "Gaia no, Zack!"

"Then how?" he held the papers close to Cloud's face, "how did you get all this done so quickly?" The First knew he sounded angry when in reality he was just confused and a little hurt. He did not care really if the kid was super smart and could do basic math problems with ease. What hurt was the fact that he finished his work and then insisted on skipping training to supposedly "catch up".

"I-I," he did not let Cloud finish, Zack grabbed him by the wrist and yanked him out of bed. Silently, he pulled the cadet out of the room, out of the barracks and then out into the practice fields. Once to the running track, he stopped and let go of a now very nervous looking chocobo cadet.

He adjusted the Buster Sword on his back and leisurely stretched is arms towards the sky.

"Sir, why are we here?"

"Zack, call me Zack, chocobo." The First told him assertively, "and we are here because it is time for your first training session with your mentor."

"You're mad…" Cloud mumbled. "And don't call me chocobo…."

The raven-haired First rolled his eyes before whipping his leg around and catching the cadet around his knees. Cloud yelped and fell flat on his back, landing with an 'oof' and a groan. Blue eyes filled with a mixture of confusion and annoyance stared up at the First. Such deep pools, yet such tumultuous, icy water. Why? Why were those blues' so…familiar?

As the blond made to stand up, Zack caught him with his foot, planning it in the middle of his chest, forcing Cloud to lay back down. The annoyance turned into something else…Zack could not tell what, maybe fear? That did not seem quite right. Calculation? Better.

"Yes, I am upset, Cloud," he said flatly, "because you do not trust me."

"I hardly know you Zack," the blonde complained, but there was something…false about the way he spoke. Everything about this kid just gave him tingles, like someone familiar was running a hand up his back before whispered nonsense into his ear. It was the only way he could describe the sensations that niggled at his mind and body every time he peered deep enough into Cloud's eyes.

"Let me tell you something very important, Spike." Zack began, leaning closer, his foot still resting firmly on Cloud's chest. "A student and his mentor are supposed to trust each other…to love each other. We are friends, Cloud. But more importantly, I am your teacher. You have to trust me. You need to trust me, just like I need to trust you. Without trust we cannot build the ties needed to make this last. Understand, Spike? When I had a mentor, I learned this lesson very quickly. If he could not trust me to trust him, then nothing could be accomplished. Everything either of us worked hard to do for the other would have fall to pieces at our feet. Trust is important. So trust me and trust yourself."

Cloud simply continued to lay there, staring up, the blue pools softening into guilt and sadness. In fact, the cadet looked like he wanted to cry.

"Is there something you would like to tell me, Spike?" Zack asked softly, removing his foot from the smaller male's chest. The blonde cadet closed his eyes and shook his head. _**Liar.**_ "Then get up."

He hesitated but followed the order. Looking rather disgruntled, Cloud let his eyes drift away from his mentor. Zack felt a twinge of remorse strike at his heart. Why did seeing the cadet look so unhappy make him feel so bad?

Reaching out, Zack attempted to comfort his new charge, but found Cloud cringing away, as if afraid to be touched. Well that was new, confused, Zack tried again, this time the blond did not flinch. Instead, he grabbed Zack's offending hands and twisted. The raven-haired SOLDIER was surprised to find that the action actually hurt…really bad! A yelp escaped his lips. Cloud should not be strong enough to do damage like this.

Suddenly, the twisting stopped, and aquamarine eyes met those of endless blue.

Pain flashed in Cloud's gaze and the cadet released him. Now Cloud was visibly shaking, as if terrified by what he'd just done. There was something serious the blonde was not telling him, Zack knew it. If Cloud would just trust him…just tell him…he could help. There was some terror in the present or past that had his student messed up in the head, and as his mentor, it was Zack's duty to heal whatever made him hurt.

"It's okay, Cloud. You can trust me. I'll understand if you are a little shaken up by the last couple days. I'll understand if you don't want to train…Heck, I even understand you not wanting me to know that you'd finished your homework in class. Just…I don't understand why you feel like you need to hide things from me."

"Because…" Cloud whispered, "you can't understand."

"What?" Zack tried to keep his voice calm, soft, soothing. He had to break down the walls that the cadet had between them.

The blond shivered, "Can we just train now?"

Noting the rigidness of Cloud's whole demeanor, Zack nodded. He would try to breach the subject again later.

000X00

Sephiroth found his lieutenant out on the running track.

The raven-haired man stood there barking orders at an all too familiar blonde cadet…Strife. A smile quirked on Zack's lips as the boy snapped something back. **Insolent. Stubborn. Bizarre. **Those few words seemed to sum up Cloud Strife rather well. And apparently the puppy was quick about making good on Sephiroth's approval of him being a mentor to the cadet. Strife was truly a lucky kid or maybe a very, very unlucky one.

Curiosity from his superiors was not always a good thing.

The General watched the pair for a while before emerging from the shadows he was lurking in. Though Zack did not seem to notice, Strife certainly did. The exchange of verbal abuse ceased and the cadet's face became lined with tension. Blue eyes focused on those of mako green. Yes. It was definitely Sephiroth's sudden appearance that had the cadet rattled.

Tucking that tidbit away for later, the silver-haired warrior approached.

Strife stopped in his tracks.

"Hey, I didn't say stop running!" Zack complained, again reminding Sephiroth of how young the man really was. Was he really ready for a student? Strife was only perhaps four years Zack's junior. "You have at least six more laps to go before you're out of the doghouse, Spike!"

The blond visibly swallowed.

"Spike…Spike…c'mon, what's wrong with you? Not going all cloudy on me are yah?"

Sephiroth quirked a brow as Strife took a wary step backwards. The cadet definitely looked ready to run, and not just laps around the track. Deciding to take mercy on his lieutenant, the General cleared his throat. Zack turned and a smile lit his face, "Oh, hiya Seph…"

"Zackary, what did I say about calling me that in public?"

"We're not in public, Seph. S'just you, me and Spiky. And as far as I'm concerned, we're all friends here. No need for formalities."

"Pardon?" Sephiroth flicked his gaze back to Strife, whom was gaping at his mentor in horror.

Zack grinned, his hands resting on his hips, "You heard me Seph. Just think about when I was the cadet and Angeal insisted that you and me become friends."

"That was a different case. Commander Hewley was shaping you to inherit his position when the time came. Part of that position included exposure to the others of SOLDIER First Class and having good relations with the General." Sephiroth explained, his eyes lingering on the blond. Unfortunately, the puppy watching him seemed be putting to put two and two together.

The raven-haired First cocked his head from side to side before looking to where the General's gaze seemed to be focused through the entire exchange. Bright, smiles soon dropped, replaced by a strange, almost stoic kind of concern. Eyes of aquamarine found those of mako. Sephiroth could see the warning his lieutenant's eyes, but why was it there?

Out of the corner of his peripheral vision, the silver warrior noticed a flash of blond spikes. He blinked; both he and Zack were left staring after a fleeing cadet.

"What did you do, Seph?" his second-in-command hissed at him suddenly.

Startled by the aggressive tone in the other male's voice, the silver General frowned, "I did nothing, Zackary and I advise you to remember to hold your accusations unless you have evidence of there being a misdeed committed."

"Bullshit, Seph! Why is Cloud running off like that if you have not done anything to make him terrified of you? And what was with the staring? You looked like you were ready to pounce on the poor kid…" Zack was shouting at this point, but then his eyes widened for a moment and he sucked in a sharp breath. Shaking his head he continued more softly, "Oh-no, no, no, no, Seph. You didn't! Please tell me you didn't…"

"What did I not do, Zackary?" Sephiroth remained passive throughout his lieutenant's tirade, though, he was curious to as why the First was suddenly so upset. Before he could process what was happening, however, Sephiroth found himself on the ground, and a very unhappy puppy on top of him gripping the lapels of his leather duster.

"You idiot!" Zack growled, "I thought you, of all people, would know better. The kid's been through too much to have his General sexually harassing him. You can have anyone, Seph, why are you even looking at him. He's fifteen, for Gaia's sake!" There were tears in the raven-haired man's eyes. It was very easy for Sephiroth to understand the First's pain relating to such an issue considering his history.

Staying calm, Sephiroth merely laid there, remaining unthreatening. Any wrong movement would more than likely send the pup over the edge and cause Zack to do something very stupid.

"Zack…" he murmured, careful to keep his voice soft, "You're mistaken. I have made no advances on Strife and am not planning to in the near future. I am well aware of the age difference as well as the one in rank. That is why I am asking you to be sensible and realize the truth that is in my words."

Zack did not seem convinced, "Then why has he been acting so strangely all day? He mentioned you visiting him in the hospital wing. You don't visit people in the hospital. You hate the place. You hate any place that has doctors, white walls and needles!"

"I went because we had unfinished business to discuss. He was quite compliant when answering the questions I had for him."

"What did you ask?"

"If he was intimidated by me…"

"And…?"

"Why he was afraid of Masamune?"

The two men watched each other warily, but Zack crawled off Sephiroth and allowed the General to rise to his feet.

"I-I wish to apologize," the SOLDIER mumbled, his eyes downcast, shoulders slumped.

"No need. You were acting in the defense of your student, Zackary. His well-being, both physically and emotionally is in your hands. Angeal would have done the same thing if he believed I had made any unwelcome advance on you."

"He would have, wouldn't he?" Zack said with a weak smile and a small laugh. "Except he'd of held whoever he thought was harassing me off the top floor of the ShinRa building by the end of his Buster sword."

"Quite possibly," Sephiroth agreed.

Zack shook his head and let out a long sigh,"I should probably find Spike, he's pretty upset about something. If it wasn't you, then I really have to find out what it is."

"One moment…" The SOLDIER paused and gave Sephiroth a curious look. "I am still puzzled by why you have such an interest in the cadet. He's odd, yes, but is he truly SOLDIER material? It's early yet to see whether he has any kind of potential at all."

The raven-haired First smiled. "You don't get it, Seph. Cloud has something about him that just gives me this feeling. Angeal always told me to trust my instincts, so, I am. This kid is going to do great things one day. He just needs a chance. I don't think anyone has ever given him one before."

Sephiroth nodded, "Hm…I see…" Zack began to walk away. "One more thing, Zackary." The younger male glanced over his shoulder. "Spar later?" A wide grin broke out on Zack's face.

"Well duh, of course I'll spar with you later." Then the puppy was off running after his missing pup.

000X000

Zack rounded his way through the gym, hitting the locker room first, figuring that Cloud would be there. The blond seemed like the type who would value a good shower two or three times a day.

Pushing aside the swing door, he entered the muggy room and glanced around at the unfamiliar faces that now stared in his direction. Many of the cadet's gawked, though others had enough sense to salute. Zack waved away the formal gestures and searched for his easily spooked chocobo.

Fortunately, he found him. Unfortunately, so had a group of at least five, bullishly built boys.

They seemed to be playing the game pass the Cloud.

It was heart wrenching to see the fragile blond, nude but for the towel around his waist, being shoved between the brutes that encircled him. The wet spikes plastered against his face could not hide the fresh bruises that were blossoming there, nor could it hide the blood that flowed freely from his upper lip and nose. One of the boys that were circled around Cloud caught him and gripped Cloud's wrist. He twisted it making the cadet whimper with pain.

Then, before Zack could even react, the game changed into something more sadistic.

The largest of the boys yanked Cloud from the circle by the throat before slamming him against the shower wall. He slid the limp body up against the slick tile till Cloud was no longer touching the ground, and grinned up at his victim viciously.

"Think you're better than us, slut?" He growled.

Cloud's face contorted with anger.

"Not even a week into training and you're already trying to fuck your way up in the ranks."

Disgust. It was pure, utter, disgust that filled Zack's belly. He could not let this continue. It was wrong…he had to prote—

Cloud lashed out at last, catching the bigger boy's throat with his heel. The brute stumbled, dropping the blond to the floor and giving the Cloud enough leeway to struggle free of the death grip the boy had on his throat. Towel slipping lower on his waist, Cloud continued to fight back. A strange, feral look flashing within his blue gaze. He looked…cloudy and seriously pissed off.

A quick jab to the nose sent the brute another step backwards. A crushing blow to his crotch sent him crashing to the ground, holding himself. Cloud did not smirk or stand over his fallen foe instead he quickly shifted his gaze to the other bullies. One reached out to grab him, the blond returned the gesture, his hands coming up to grab a wrist and elbow. A sickening crack and a wail of pain, told Zack that Cloud had just broken the boy's arm in the process of throwing the brute aside.

Two of the other bullies made to grab the blond, but Cloud dropped to the ground and caught the closest around the knees with his leg…Wait, Zack had just done that to Cloud earlier that day! Bully number three fell backwards, his head slamming into the tiled floor with enough force that it actually bounced. The blonde turned his attention to number four, who was latched onto his neck, the bully's fingers digging into the smaller male's throat.

Bucking off the brute would take a massive amount of strength, Zack knew, unless one used a special technique. Apparently, Cloud knew said technique. The blonde writhed for only a couple seconds before twisting around and slamming his heel onto the top of the bully's foot. The boy lashed out with the same foot and tried kicking Cloud in the ribs, which allowed the blond to grab his ankle and force it into an unnatural angle until he had backed away enough for Cloud to stand.

Cloud promptly rose to his full height and punched the brute in the nose, and again in the mouth. In fact, Cloud kept hitting the bully again and again until the bigger boy was pressed against the shower wall, blood streaming from his injuries.

Bully number five backed off after witnessing the complete annihilation of his friends. His face pale with terror as he watched his companion being beaten senseless by the tiny, battered cadet everyone thought was fragile and harmless.

"ENOUGH!" Zack shouted finally startled out of his stupor, his aquamarine eyes flaring with mako shine. Everyone froze, including Cloud. "WHAT IN FUCKING GAIA'S NAME IS GOING ON HERE?"

Bully number five shivered but was the only one to actually speak, "A fight sir."

"I FUCKING KNEW THAT ALREADY YOU DUMB FUCK!"

The brute went wide-eyed and shrank back.

"They attacked me," Zack turned to face a blood spattered cadet, "I merely defended myself."

Defended? Yeah, the kid was getting hurt pretty bad but…His eyes fell to the fallen assailants. Some of them would never recover right if those injuries were as bad as the First suspected. Cloud went past self-defense, he went crazy. Where did that battle rage come from? Zack had only ever seen that in…SOLDIERS. Piss off a First Class enough and send him in the right direction, and he would clear a path through a militia single-handedly.

"All of you, I am reporting this to your commanding officer. Fighting is not tolerated in SOLDIER. You'll be lucky if they don't kick you out of the military all together after an incident like this. Now every one of you, get out of my sight! Carry the idiots who can't walk to the hospital wing. NOW!" Zack growled in warning. The brutes nodded vigorously before making their way out of the locker room. Cloud made to follow. "Except you Strife."

"Sir?"

"Clean up. Report to the First Class Gym after you're done."

Cloud blinked.

"As your mentor, punishment for your misconduct is in my hands. Your actions reflect on me, and right now, you're an embarrassment."

Darkness crept into that endless blue gaze.

"Yes sir."

Zack had not meant to sound so harsh. He knew that those words probably set him back even further on Cloud's trust scale. But what else could he do? Standing in the middle of a crowded locker room full of Cloud's peers, the only thing he could do without being accused of favoritism was to punish all of them.

**I wanted to make sure you were okay…if you were frightened…and here I went and made things worse, didn't I?**

Pivoting stiffly on one heel, Zack made his way out of the locker room to report the incident. But every step he made felt heavy and tired. Was this how Angeal felt whenever he had to deal with his antics as a cadet? Did he make his mentor's heart break this much after every fight and forced punishment? If so, how had the man kept so strong? It was his first day as a mentor and Zack already felt like a failure.

**A/N: ( Next chapter you'll learn why I stayed out of Cloud's POV in this one. And remember, the more people who comment, the fast I tend to get things like this done. Also, I'm open to suggestions and the like, so if you'd like to see a bit more of a certain character or have your brain rotted by more crack, then please, feel free to ask. –smiles- )**


	7. Numb

**((Edited: 10/17/11))**

**Thanks to everyone who faved, alerted or reviewed this story! You make me feel all warm and squishy, ^_^ **

**akitty:** hehe, I'm on a roll tonight. Here is another post. Shorter, but it's kind of a transitional chapter. And thank you. And, what would be the point of having him live four spate lives and having them all be the same? Then it'd be easy to change the way things happened…-smiles-

**reader713:** Oh yes, Aerith will be in this story. So will other minor/major characters. But Aerith will not have any true memory of Cloud, but due to her connection to the Lifestream, yes, she would naturally know that there is something weird about him.

**Moka-girl: **True, he could, couldn't he? A photographic memory would only explain so much though… But I am glad for your input. It gives me something to consider.

**Sin of the Fallen: **Hehe, keep commenting, I'll keep replying. You can't possibly understand how much having a person constantly offer their input on my story is to me. I do value your support and as long as you give it, I'll continue to mention you in my 'notes. Anyways, yes, that is why Cloudy must have constant mood swings and migraines. He has déjà vu from hell…er, Gaia, I

**LiliMochi: **Well, you didn't have to wait long, now did yah? Hehe. And thanks. I always worry about how certain things will turn out, 'specially things like fight scenes or romantic ones. But by putting myself out of my comfort zone, I grow. Thanks for liking this story.

I am open to constructive criticism, advice and suggestions.

Also, I will do my best to keep all characters as in-character as possible. Some discrepancies in behavior (and appearance) will occur, but for the most part, there will be a reason and an explanation. If you feel that I am being horribly OOC, please, I encourage you to tell me. I love feedback because it makes me a better writer in the end (and it usually makes me want to write more).

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII in its entirety do not belong to me but to Square Equinox. To quote another writer: "These are not my toys; I'm just abusing them…"

**Rating (chapter): PG-13**

**Word Count: **3,573

**Summary: **The first thing on Cloud Strife's mind when he woke was _**Not Again**_. Reliving the past once was hard enough, but doing everything again for a fourth time…Refusing to believe that he is trapped in a cycle of endless death and re-birth, Cloud decides to do whatever he can to stop the future he knows from happening. Along the way, he finds himself tangled up with the man he could not help but think was beautiful but learned to hate. Sephiroth was always part of the problem, but could Cloud turn the General into the solution? Time Travel fic/AU.

**Fourth Time's the Charm  
>by Catsitta<strong>

**((Chapter beta: **Meggurra**))**

"_Nothing lasts forever—not even your troubles_."—Arnold H. Glasow

**Chapter seven**: Numb

Cloud could not tell if he wanted to cry or if he wanted to smash something to pieces.

His eyes burned and his whole body shook from restraining his frustration. Everything that could go wrong had gone wrong today! First Zack found his homework, then proceeded to lecture Cloud on trust, next Sephiroth showed up and with him came a damn vision, and to wrap this crappy day up in a nice little package, some idiots assaulted him when he came out of the shower, which came with another blasted vision.

It was infuriating!

Staring down at his feet, Cloud watched as the pink-tinged water swirled away down the drain. It was a mixture of his blood and that of those boys, who though it would be fun to assault the weak, little, runt of the litter. Well, he was not weak. His body was frail and lacked the strength of his last life, but his mind was keen and recalled every fight he'd ever been in. Survival was something even fifteen-year-old Cloud had always excelled at. Just, this time around he had a better idea of the "how" behind surviving.

He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. Those boys never knew who they were messing with. They had stood no chance what so ever. Outnumbered and out muscled, Cloud was the underdog in every aspect except experience level. He knew what it took to take down bigger foes and especially foes that decided to attack with a "pack" behind them.

First you took down their leader then everything else falls apart.

_**Pain. Suffering. Sorrow.**_

Gaia could feel his conflict. He could hear her whispers and feel her pull through the entire fight. She assailed him with visions so real and feelings so overpowering that he could not control himself. He just…snapped. Cloud bit hard on his lower lip.

_**Hero. Champion. Savior.**_

No. Those were not the words that Cloud found as he tried to understand what came over him earlier.

**Pawn. Puppet. Toy.**

Yes. That was how he felt. He shouted those words back at Gaia with all the strength he could muster within his mind. Cloud refused to be anyone's plaything again, Planet or no. He was done being anyone's pawn. He did not want to be a hero. He just wanted to rest.

Cloud pressed his forehead against the shower wall, the spray no longer hot, and he slid down to the floor. He was alone now. Completely alone with his misery and his anger. Why did it have to be him going through all this? He was just one person. One kid that happened to grow up into the only man who ever matched Sephiroth in battle.

He clenched his eyes tighter, just hoping that he would wake up and this would all be some fever-induced delusion. Instead, images flicked behind his eyelids, forcing him to recognize Gaia's influence in his mind.

**Cloud jogged around the track, panting, aching, just wanting nothing more than to stop. Zack stood nearby, shouting at him that he was pathetic and that he was not going to forgive Cloud until he finished his laps. He shouted a few choice words of his own back at the raven-haired First.**

**The exchange continued for a good while longer until he saw Sephiroth emerge from the shadows. **

**At first, Cloud could only admire the sheer majesty that simply oozed off the man. Silver hair gleaming in the light, mako eyes radiant, leather clad form tall and powerful. Like an angel among men, untouchable, intangible, distant but so very, very real. For a moment, Cloud wished that for once, just once, he could be something other than an enemy to the man. A friend, perhaps…**A lover.

**Shame filled his chest. It was the essence of wrongness to want the man in that way. Even if Cloud could stop him from going insane and get the General to notice him as something other than an interesting annoyance…there were too many other factors in their way. Age. Rank. Hell, he was not even sure if Sephiroth was interested in men or not. The only sexuality he had ever noticed the General ever displaying was in his third life when Sephiroth was a SHE. **

**Then the silver warrior had certainly liked men…or least a man. She was very territorial about Zack, even going as far as to corner Cloud and threatening to cut him to bits with Masamune should her lover ever stray.**

**Okay…bad thoughts. Thinking about Sephiroth was just a bad idea period. But…**

**The silver warrior just kept getting closer, looking so divine, so…handsome. **

**He swallowed.**

**Zack said something…Cloud took a step backwards away from his onetime idol. He had to get away. He just had to. Panic made his heart race. Gaia shouted in his ears. **Calamity. Death. Steel.

**"…we are all friends here…" Wait, had Zack just said that? Cloud let his focus fall away from Sephiroth to gape at his mentor. No. No. No. He had to get away now. This was too much. He was not exactly sure why he felt so frightened, but he knew that he had to get away from it all. Clamping his eyes shut, Cloud ran. **

**He did not stop running until he hit the door leading to the locker room. Breathing heavily, chest aching, Cloud pushed his way in and ignored the stares of the other cadets. All he wanted was a hot shower to clear away all the confusion and the hurt. **

**Stripping, uncaring of who saw, Cloud made his way to the communal showers. In his first life, he had been nervous about bathing with others around him. It was a taboo thing to do back in Nibelheim. Men just did not bathe together, end of story. But after all he went through in his following lives, modesty flew out the window. There was no point in being shy about his body. **

**Tossing his clothes onto a nearby bench and grabbing a clean towel from the rack, he entered the shower. Cloud threw the towel over a handrail and turned the dial on HOT. Cold water poured over him but soon enough the spray became steaming. The pain was numbing and relaxing. It washed away the guilt and the anger and the sorrow. It calmed Gaia's voice. **

**After mulling about in the shower until the water became tepid, Cloud turned the water off and grabbed his towel. Wrapping about his waist, he prepared to change into his clothes and head back to the barracks. Only, he was stopped.**

**"So, the pretty little whore finally decided to grace the rest of us lowly recruits with his presence." The insult was spat by no one other than Chad Darwin, bully and Cloud's least favorite roommate.**

**"I was in the hospital wing," Cloud offered with a shrug.**

**A couple other brutes came into view. **

**"Yeah right. We all know that you are being mentored by Zack Fair, First Class SOLDIER. Why else would he even bother looking at you if you weren't a good fuck?" Chad snarled, looping his fingers in the front of Cloud's towel. "You're nothing but a little slut, Strife. Admit it. You're too weak to be a SOLDIER."**

**Cloud slapped Chad's offending hand away and took a step back, only to find another body blocking his way. He turned, but in his moment of distraction, Chad grabbed him and shoved him towards one of the other brutes that suddenly appeared. **

**He twisted and tried to get away, only to find himself colliding with an elbow or a fist. Before he knew what was going on, he was being thrown around between the bullies like a doll. Blood trickled from his newfound injuries. It was not until someone wrenched Cloud's wrist that he even let out a single noise, and that was more due to surprise than pain.**

**Suddenly, Chad grabbed him up by his throat and slammed him against the wall, sliding him upwards until Cloud's feet dangled above the floor. **

"**Think you're better than us, slut?" The brute growled, tightening his chokehold.**

**Cloud felt anger fill his body. Burning. Hot. Hateful.**

**"Not even a week into training and you're already trying to fuck your way up in the ranks."**

**That was it. He lost it and images of fighting against entire enemy troops flashed before is eyes, disguising the bullies as capable foes out to kill him. In a blur of red and desperation, Cloud did all he could to win the battle. He was no longer a fifteen-year-old boy; he was Cloud Strife, SOLDIER First Class…at least, inside his mind. **

**Next thing he knew, blood was everywhere. On him, the walls, the floor. And there was Zack, shouting…looking angry and appalled.**

"Yes, I understand," Cloud groaned. "Please, just stop torturing me. Just stop. Gaia…just stop…" Gaia did not answer. She remained silent, apparently indifferent to the pain she was causing her hero. Curling up into a ball on the floor, Cloud let himself cry. That was how Reno found him ten minutes later.

000X000

Zack paced in the First Class gym. Neither Sephiroth nor Cloud had shown up yet and Zack was beginning to get anxious.

As the feelings of frustration grew, the First began to take his stress out on a well-meaning practice dummy. By the time he was through hacking at it with his Buster Sword, the poor thing was nothing more than a pile of scrap wood and bits of cloth. Breathing heavily, he lowered the enormous blade and stared at the remains of his wooden victim.

He did not notice the door open and a lone figure walk in slowly.

"You have not destroyed ShinRa property for a while, Zackary…I'm disappointed by your regression."

Whirling around, Zack realized exactly how close Sephiroth had come before saying anything.

"Ahaha, I hope that was a joke…" Zack said only half joking; it was always hard to tell when Sephiroth was trying to be humorous and when he was simply being critically serious.

"It was."

"G-good…Good…" Zack stuttered as he ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

The two SOLDIER's watched each other for a while in silence. The tension between them broke when Zack reached out and wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's waist. The silver haired warrior needed more hugs anyway and Zack really needed reassurance…human contact. Angeal always used to hold him whenever he was too shaken up. Heck, when his mentor was…lost, Sephiroth even offered a comforting hand, oddly aware of how such physical gestures affected the puppy.

Soon, gentle fingers combed through Zack's hair.

"I heard there was an upset in the locker room today, not too long ago." Sephiroth began.

The raven-haired First nodded.

"A particular blond cadet was involved…" Sephiroth continued.

Zack remained silent.

"…Reports say that he was assaulted after leaving the shower…at which point he defended himself from his assailants, five boys…each larger and stronger..."

Again, Zack nodded.

"One has a concussion and a cracked skull. The second has a badly broken arm, which may never heal right because it was a spiral fracture. Another has a broken ankle and several torn ligaments, as well as a serious chance of disfigurement from his facial wounds. And a fourth has extensive damage to his…" the General paused, "private parts."

The two men were silent for a moment, both deep in thought.

"Tell me Zackary, how is it possible for a single, untrained cadet to accomplish something like that?"

"I-I don't know. I didn't teach him any of that stuff. Heck, I've only gotten around to increasing his cardio…" Stepping away from Sephiroth, Zack began to pace.

"I did not suspect that you had any involvement in Strife's abilities. I'm simply curious as to what else your student has secreted away from the rest of the world. First the ability to disassociate, now the ability to fight off five enemies without any kind of apparent training…nothing adds up about this cadet."

"What do you expect me to do, Seph? Threaten the kid for all his secrets. That would just freak him out and make him even less responsive than he already is." Zack stopped his pacing to stare at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth tilted his head and gave a rare smile.

"Truly Zackary? Do you not know how to whittle your way into the cadet's heart and mind? Even I know how to do that much…" Zack blinked in surprise, "despite my apparent lack of empathy in such matters. Why do you not simply approach this how you would if it were me? You've compared the cadet to myself on more than one occasion. It could work."

Zack quirked a brow at his friend. Sephiroth was right! Man, how could he have been so dense?

"Right, dinner, a couple late night movie sessions. Some regular sparring time…" he paused, "Wait…that would not work. Cloud can't use a sword."

"You assume he can't." Sephiroth supplied.

"Riiiight. Man, Seph, you're on a roll, aren't cha?"

The silver General shrugged, "Most things have a logical explanation behind them. For what you are not certain of, there is always trial and error." He glanced casually at his glove, as if to examine it. "But for what you are certain of, simply approach it as logic dictates that you should."

Smiling again, Zack drew the Buster sword off his back.

"Spar?"

Sephiroth chuckled, "I was wondering when you were going to ask."

000X000

Cloud did not speak, or really even move as Reno turned off the water and knelt beside him. The redhead did not try to touch him. He simply watched and waited. After a minute or so of simply observing the blond, Reno let out a disappointed sigh and said, "You look like shit, yo."

No response.

"C'mon Cloudy-boy, you have to get up and pull yourself together, yo. No one but you can do that. Now get up and stop feelin' sorry for yourself. I aint gunna let you stay here." He told Cloud flatly. Yet, even then, the blond showed little inclination towards moving. His eyes were clamped shut and he was curled up tightly into a fetal position. "I know that fight got yah all messed up in the head, kid, but yah can't let it keep messin' with yah. Otherwise…well, you don't wanna know otherwise."

Reno reached out at last and lightly set a hand on the blond's arm. His skin was clammy and very cold. He blinked and gave the blond's arm a good pinch. No response.

"Shit!" The redhead cried before shaking Cloud as hard as he could. "Wake-up kid. I said wake the fuck up."

"W-why do you care, Reno?" Came a slow, ragged groan. Reno blinked and saw that Cloud's eyes were open but hazy. "S'not like we're friends or anythin'."

Shaking his head in disbelief, the red haired cadet wrapped his arms around the smaller male and pulled him to his feet. "Friends or not, yo, I can't just let you give up like that. I've been there, kid. I've been surrounded and beaten an inch away from death and left in the street. I know how it feels to be afraid…but I know what it's like to actually feel real suffering…real pain. You don't kid. You haven't seen what I've seen and this aint even close. So pull your damn self together, yo, and never scare me like that again. I thought you were…"

"Dead…?"

"Yeah…"

Cloud laughed. It was somewhat creepy actually.

"What's so funny, yo?"

"This whole thing, you and me. And the lack of sex jokes. Where are the sex jokes?" Cloud laughed again. The kid was seriously creeping Reno out a little. "No? Nothing? Then can you get my clothes so I can change."

"You need to go to the hospital, Cloud."

"Nah, m'been through worse. This ain't nothing." Again Cloud gave that kind of creepy laugh. Cloud slipped free from Reno's hands and stumbled towards his belongings. There was something serious wrong here. The Cloud Reno met on the running tracks was a bit of an airhead and quiet; this kid was just plain weird and a little creepy.

Wait…how was Cloud walking?

Reno momentarily stared at the various marks that lines most of the blond's body. Angry red marks scored his pale back, arms and legs. Bruises, nasty ones, littered Cloud's entire body from his calves to his likely pretty face. The kid really needed medical treatment, even if it was just first aid.

It took a while, but Cloud did manage to struggle back into his uniform. By which point, Reno was prepared to do what he had to, to get the blond to the hospital.

"Why are you still here, Reno?" Cloud quietly asked.

"Pardon?" The redhead followed Cloud as the boy made his way towards the exit.

"Rather, why were you here at all? It's not like we're friends."

Reno smacked Cloud across the back of that spiky head of his.

"Friends or not, I'm here. And you're stuck with me until you get help."

"Then I guess you want to watch me get yelled at by my mentor?" Cloud said sarcastically.

"No, I want you to get help…I'll talk to Lieutenant Fair. The bastard should have known better than to do what he did."

"Huh?"

The redhead rolled his eyes, "He alienated you from the rest of us, yo. It's no wonder those thugs wanted to bruise your pretty ass. If he hadn't, then you would not be going to the hospital now."

Cloud snorted, "I'm not going to the hospital. I'm going to get yelled at then move on with my life."

Reno narrowed his eyes. Man the kid was stubborn as hell. Even after another good seven minutes of trying to persuade, threatening and whatever else he could think of using to convince Cloud to get help, the kid still ignored his efforts. Next thing he knew, they were both standing outside of the First Class gym.

"What the fuck are we doing here?"

"I don't know why you're here. But I'm here because that is where Zack told me to be after I was done cleaning up."

Then, Cloud proceeded to push open the doors and walk inside, leaving Reno alone and feeling completely confused.

000X000

"Is that all you got, Seph?" Zack shouted as he danced away from Masamune. The General only smirked and took a slow step forwards, flicking his katana lazily towards the SOLDIER's chest. Though, his slow and lazy was like most First Class's fast and serious.

Zack scampered around him, the clumsy weapon in his hand barely deflecting the silver warrior's strikes. The raven-haired male was certainly talented, but far from the level that Angeal had been at his zenith of vitality and strength.

Deciding that the duel had gone on long enough, Sephiroth yawned.

"Huh?" The puppy sounded so confused.

Feigning boredom, the silver General lowered Masamune.

"Hey, what gives?" Now the puppy was yapping at him, sounding insulted.

Suddenly, in a flash of silver and black, Sephiroth rushed forwards, catching the Buster sword with Masamune and swiftly disarming the SOLDIER, sending the bigger blade skittering across the floor.

"You still have much to learn, Zack. Never let your guard down around an opponent lest he seize the opportunity to cut your throat out." To emphasize, the silver-haired warrior pressed Masamune's tip against the SOLDIER's adam's apple.

"Sheesh, I'll take that to heart, seriously Seph, could you please put that down, you're making me nervous."

Sephiroth chuckled and lowered his weapon.

"Hey, spiky, how long have you been standing there?" Zack suddenly yapped happily, causing the silver General to glance towards the door. There stood an even more broken looking cadet Strife, damp spikes almost flat against his scalp, and an ugly gash marking his upper lip. It really was a crime for such a pretty creature to be bruised up like that…Wait…huh?

Zack bounced over to his charge and swept the blond up into his arms.

"Are you okay, Cloud? Please tell me you're okay."

The cadet stared over his mentor's shoulder and blue eyes again met those of mako green. There was a different kind of brokenness inside those pools that Sephiroth was disturbed to see.

"I'm fine, Zack." **Liar. **"Just a little bruised up…the others are worse off than I am…" Strife rested is chin on the shoulder he was pressed against. "So when is the yelling going to start?"

"Never," the First replied, "I'm just glad you're here."

"Why?"

"Because, I wanted to invite my two best friends over to my place for pizza tonight…Whaddya say? Seph?"

Strife closed his eyes but did not answer.

"Strife, are you going to answer the question?"

"Cloud…" the cadet whispered, "Call me Cloud, sir. That is, if you are going to come too. If not…"

"Of course I'm attending. Zackary would chase me down and drag me to his room if I were to refuse…He's done so before, except, it involved wrecking my office and threatening to assault someone I knew was a Turk…"

"Pffft, whatever." Zack said with a roll of his eyes.

Strife..er…Cloud, smiled and wrapped his arms around Zack's neck. "Hmm, dinner with the General and his second-in-command. How'd I ever get so lucky?" Sephiroth tilted his head. Something in Cloud tone bothered him. Then, he noted a change in breathing.

Cloud was asleep.

**A/N: Review my pretties, review. Then you get multiple chapters a night, like this. xD or give me ideas. I'm always open to new ideas. And if anyone thinks this story is being a little slow, just wait another chapter or two. Thing's will speed up. Just…in a angsty way. More than likely. –shiftyeyes**


	8. Bruises

**((edited: 10/20/11))**

**Thanks to everyone who faved, alerted or reviewed this story! You make me feel all warm and squishy, ^_^ **

**miarath: **Hehe, cute endings are always a nice change in pace from sad ones…

**KHGiggle:** Hmm, yes. But I'm not saying who…yet. ^_^

**Endlessvamp: **I'm glad you enjoyed the last few chapters…Hehe, lost puppy. Poor Zacky-kins.

**Sanz0girl:** Well, wait no longer, here is more.

**akitty:** Reno is about 17-18 in this fic. He's one of the older cadet's, but not the oldest. Oh, and here is that update. xD

**Inthara: **I took your recommendation, "Eir's Tommrow" is a very, very good story. I shall take your compliment to heart. =3 I'm always worried about my story pace, however. Too slow and it goes on forever and nothing gets done; too fast and it's like…wait, huh?

**InsanityBreakingPoint**: Yes, yes, let us all sympathize for Cloud… (I do mention in the disclaimer that while the characters are not mine, I am abusing them. It's rather fun. –evil smile-)

**XxOngakuxX: **Don't worry, while updates will have slow points in the upcoming month, I will not suddenly drop off the face of the Earth and decide to post one a year…As for your ideas…Thank you greatly for your input and they will be considered. So keep an eye out. Oh, and, is this update quite soon enough? xD

I am open to constructive criticism, advice and suggestions.

Also, I will do my best to keep all characters as in-character as possible. Some discrepancies in behavior (and appearance) will occur, but for the most part, there will be a reason and an explanation. If you feel that I am being horribly OOC, please, I encourage you to tell me. I love feedback because it makes me a better writer in the end (and it usually makes me want to write more).

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII in its entirety do not belong to me but to Square Equinox. To quote another writer: "These are not my toys; I'm just abusing them…"

**Rating (chapter): PG-13**

**Word Count: **3,888

**Summary: **The first thing on Cloud Strife's mind when he woke was _**Not Again**_. Reliving the past once was hard enough, but doing everything again for a fourth time…Refusing to believe that he is trapped in a cycle of endless death and re-birth, Cloud decides to do whatever he can to stop the future he knows from happening. Along the way, he finds himself tangled up with the man he could not help but think was beautiful but learned to hate. Sephiroth was always part of the problem, but could Cloud turn the General into the solution? Time Travel fic/AU.

**Fourth Time's the Charm  
>by Catsitta<strong>

**((Chapter beta: **Meggurra**))**

"_What the heart knows today, the head will understand tomorrow_."—James Stephens

**Chapter eight**: Bruises

**((Just a heads up, this is a dream sequence))**

**000X000**

**Falling. He was falling. Tumbling through the air, feeling almost weightless. The sky cradled him in a thin mist as he plummeted towards the ground. **

**Why was he falling? What was his name? Was there a reason for this to be happening…could this be real?**

**Wind ripped at his skin, icy and needle sharp as he pondered his decent from somewhere in the heavens. He was so cold. So very cold. His body felt numb. No sensation existed within his body but the icy pain. He could barely move.**

**Tilting his head back, he caught sight of land below. The Lifestream beckoned to him. Called to him. The very blood of the Planet wished to reclaim him.**

**He closed his eyes and waited.**

**Suddenly, he was crashing into water—the ocean. Deeper and deeper he fell, pulled beneath the calm tides by Gaia. Breathing was unnecessary for him. He had no heartbeat to break the calm song Gaia sang to him. Deeper and deeper he sank. **

**Yes. Reunion with the Planet…the Lifestream…She was calling him. She would welcome him.**

**Then all was quiet and the peace was gone. Opening his eyes, he realized that he was no longer under water, but lying prone upon land. He blinked to clear away the salt and rose up on shaky legs. Beneath him was soft sand. On the hot and shifting sands he stumbled…only to be caught by a stranger with gleaming eyes the color of Lifestream. A single midnight wing emerged from the man's back.**

**The stranger smiled, darkly, coldly. Silver hair cascaded over his chest and back, like a million strands of silk spun steel. **

An angel. **He found himself thinking as he stared up at the stranger who held him, his bare chest warm. Yes. The creature before him had to be an angel fallen straight from the heavens. But then, why was his wing dark? Angels did not have dark wings. Clouds mind felt like it was moving through a fog.**

**"Hello my Pet," Purred the dark angel. Something about that voice was both frightening and seductive. "I have been waiting for you to return."**

Return? **Cloud could not utter anything in reply. **

**"Now, you are here in my arms and Gaia cannot save you this time, my Pet." The tones of the voice seemed to caress his skin.**

**Weakly, he tried to struggle free of the dark angel.**

**"Ah-ah, Pet. Do not waste your energy." The stranger murmured, "You are mine. You were destined to be mine. Heart, body and soul. Look, Mother even gave you wings to mark you as mine. Such pretty wings, I like them very much. So white…" **

**Wings? The dark angel reached out and began to stroke his back, only…He tentatively twitched the extra appendages he could not recall possessing. Wings, he had wings. Two, delicate, beautiful wings.**

**"Hmm, mine," Murmured the stranger, placing a kiss on his brow. "Do not struggle, Pet. You can't escape, you are much too tired and I will make you very happy if you agree to behave."**

**Yes. He was tired…so very…very…tired…**

Pain. Death. Steel.

**Suddenly, Gaia screamed her warning inside his head. He cried out in pain. The planets warning radiating pain not only through his head but it seemed through his soul.**

**"All will be well, my Pet. Just sleep. It will quiet Her voice. Soon, She will cause you pain no longer," The dark angel whispered before wrapping his single wing around him.**

Calamity's son. Plague. Blood. Remember_…_

**Remember what? Cloud tried to ask through the fog and the pain.**

Hero. Champion. Savior. Mine_._

**Everything collapsed around him. He remembered everything, his name, his past, his dreams and fears. The fog was ripped away leaving the world before him bare.**

**He was Cloud. The dark angel was Sephiroth. His enemy. The man he feared and hated…**

_The man you love._

**"You are mine, Pet," Sephiroth warned, "Even Gaia cannot change that. Your destiny is still the same. You are a puppet, a plaything. You will never be the master of your destiny…" A cruel smile curled on his lips, "Remember that, **_**Hero**_. **You will never escape who you are."**

**Slowly, the scene began to break apart like thin glass, leaving Cloud alone in oblivion.**

With a gasp, Cloud woke.

Heart racing, breathing ragged, sweat pouring down his face…Cloud's eyes darted about his surroundings, taking everything in…Where was he? Was he safe?

He was in a bedroom…in a bed not his own. The furniture inside the room was sparse and economic in design. Clothing lay scattered about the floor along with magazines and…weapons? This was Zack's room. It had to be. The First was very…disorganized. Then again, the man was only nineteen. How many teenagers were tidy creatures by nature?

Cloud let out a soft groan. He hurt all over, like someone had taken a baseball bat and just thrashed him. Then he remembered the fight. Taking a beating from a bat would have been preferable to being held in the air by the throat any damn day of the week.

Tossing off the dark-blue comforter that lay over him, he swung his legs over the edge and made to stand up. Only then did he realize a couple things; first and foremost, all he wore were boxers. He was pretty sure he never undressed between meeting Zack and waking up…secondly, the bruises were…gone. Cloud held his breath in surprise as he ran his hands along a bare calf and knee. Not even a scar remained from the deep gashes that marked him earlier.

What was going on? Zack was a fine SOLDIER and all, but he was no materia expert. Heck, Cloud never saw the raven-haired man ever use above a basic Cure spell. This was done by someone who knew what they were doing. Or, perhaps, Gaia gifted Zack with a talent outside of bashing people's skulls in with a Buster sword. Though, he somehow doubted it.

Stifling another groan, Cloud climbed out of the First Class's bed and stumbled towards the bathroom. For all that his skin wounds seemed to be gone, the aches lingered. Then again, after being Cured, one usually did still feel sore or stiff and not to mention unbelievably hungry and thirsty. His stomach growled…Yep, there it was.

Once in the bathroom, he stared into the mirror. There was still dried blood tangled in his blonde spikes but aside from that lone reminder, nothing else existed to tell of his past few days of hell and weirdness. Still a bit numb from sleep, Cloud clumsily used Zack's comb to clean away the last of the memory. His hair at last blood free, he backed out into the bedroom.

Where were his clothes?

Rather than going through the First's belongings without permission, Cloud decided to, once again, throw modesty to the wind and opened the bedroom door in search of said First. He has no reason to be shy and easily flustered by the man seeing him half-dressed. It was not like Cloud was some girl just beginning to blossom into womanhood. Boys, and men, got used to being around other half-naked men in the military. It was just a fact of life.

"ZAAAACK," he whined with annoyance, "Where in Gaia's name did you put my clothes?" No response. "Zack? Hello…" Cloud padded through the living area of Zack's apartment. He knew that the place had two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen and a living room, which was a lot of space for a single person, but then again, the First did inherit the place after Angeal…left. Here he lived with his mentor during training. It got both SOLDIER's a lot of crap and jokes tossed their way, but Zack only ever spoke fondly of his days harrying his mentor to eat pizza and play video games rather than sit quietly reading while dining on healthy, balanced meals.

"Helllooo, anyone here?" Cloud called once again.

Cloud passed the mismatched couch and recliner, which were arranged around a lopsided coffee table and a flat screen TV. He walked to the opposite side of the room and into the hallway that led to the spare bedroom, guest bathroom and kitchen… He glanced into the kitchen first. Black and white tiles gave the place a bit of a retro vibe, especially when paired with all the modern, stainless steel electronics.

Leaving the kitchen, he went and explored the remaining two rooms and found them empty too.

He was alone.

And he had no idea where the hell his clothes were. More frustrated than embarrassed about his condition, Cloud stalked back into the master bedroom and began rummaging through drawers for SOMETHING to wear…

000X000

"I'm fine, Zackary." Sephiroth muttered as the First followed closely behind him.

"Yeah, you say that, but I think you're lying." Zack replied calmly.

The silver General frowned and shook his head. Why was the puppy so insistent? True, it was not every day that Sephiroth had vivid hallucinations while in trying to heal someone. But…no, he refused to believe that the images were anything more than a bad mixture of exhaustion, stress and not enough coffee or, now that he thought about it, maybe too much of the ShinRa sludge. Either way he needed more coffee right now.

"Enough, Zack…Let us drop the subject. It would not do to have Strife wake up to his General and mentor bickering about said General's mental health."

"Cloud…"

"Pardon?" Sephiroth questioned not really paying attention.

"Cloud. He asked you to call him Cloud. At least off duty you should try and use his name." Zack said unperturbed.

"Why?"

Zack rolled his eyes. "Lately have I told you how positively stupid you can be for a man with your IQ?"

"Hmmm, last week I believe was the last occurrence."

"Riiight. Well, I'm saying it again. You're being stupid. Calling someone by their name is polite, Seph. Among friends, people just don't go about referring to each other by title or last name. It's…awkward. A reminder of status and rank. He's overwhelmed as it is, buddy. No need to go reminding him with every other sentence of how you're THE General and how he's but a lowly cadet." Zack spoke like he was talking to a small child.

Sephiroth came to a halt. "We're here…"

Zack glanced at the door to his apartment, while he fished around in his pockets for the key card. Finding it, the raven-haired male smirked and slid it through the scanner. As the door slid open, he was surprised to see Cloud lounging on the couch, looking right at home in Zack's apartment.

Well, that was not the only thing that surprised him.

The blond was dressed in one of the SOLDIER's old third-class uniforms. Dark maroon fabric hung loose from the boy's small frame, distorting the lithe build with folds and creases. Both the jacket and the pants were at least two sizes too large and even with Cloud's makeshift fitting still looked rather out of place.

Blue eyes flicked from the TV screen to watch Sephiroth and Zack enter the room. He smiled shyly at them. Such a sweet, innocent smile and Gaia was he beautiful without all those bruises marring his face.

Zack questioned the General's decision to Cure Cloud. Sephiroth excused his actions by claiming that the cadet's injuries were severe enough that it was either that, or taking the boy to the hospital to have his wounds treated in a slow, mundane method, that would take away from training time.

Healing the blond, he had not expected to feel resistance…it was like Cloud's inner flow fought against Sephiroth's presence entirely. And when he overcame that barrier, he did not expect a connection. Not only did Cloud react positively to the Cure then, but Sephiroth felt as if that spell pulled him inside the boy's mind.

It was like being a player and a watcher all at once, as he witnessed himself reaching out and catching Cloud…only, Cloud had wings. Two of them. And he, himself, had one too. Yet the words he spoke were not of his own accord. Something sinful and dark curled around the scene, forcing strange words through his lips. Then, a horrible stab of pain seized his entire body. Words, ancient and powerful threatened him. That force tried to destroy him. It was that force that tried to prevent him from healing Cloud; yet, as quickly as it all happened, it was over.

Sephiroth woke trembling and exhausted and Cloud's entire body free of marks. He'd originally only intended to Cure the worst of the wounds, close them up and ease the swelling. But that strange presence that fought him also drained him; it had used him.

There was something seriously different about Cloud and Sephiroth was going to find out what it was no matter what. He refused to even attempt to discount the cadet as unusual anymore. Something much larger than either he or anyone else was at play. And Cloud was the catalyst.

After a brisk walk to the lounge for a cup or three of coffee (he still wanted more), Sephiroth felt well enough to prevent the little enigma from figuring out that anything went awry.

"Hey, you look good in that SOLDIER uniform, Spike." Zack broke the General's state of concentration with a sudden, cheerful bark of laughter. "Not your size though…"

Cloud narrowed his eyes at the First and quirked his head to the side. "You took my clothes, Zack. I couldn't find any sign of them. So, I'm stealing yours until you return mine."

The First bounced into the room and plopped on the couch beside the blond.

"They're trashed, Spiky. Blood just does not come out of cadet uniforms quite the same as it does the SOLDIER's uniforms." Zack quipped, "Consider that next time you have open wounds and you decide to get dressed."

"So, you're telling me that I know only have one uniform left?"

"Pretty much," Zack said unconcerned.

"Wonderful…I was planning on sending what little I did earn as a cadet to my mom back home, but I guess I'll be spending it on a new, not bloody, cadet uniform." Cloud groaned and shook his head with genuine disappointment.

"Hey, kiddo. Don't worry about it. I was the one who threw 'em out so I'll buy you a new set."

"But!" Cloud yelped in half-panic.

"Not buts…My mentor always covered the costs of certain things like food and clothes because he knew that the cadet budget was next to nothing. And because I had a mentor, I was always involved in stuff that was above my class level that usually involved my uniform getting messed up. Then again, I paid to replace anything that was destroyed by my own failings…"

Cloud looked both shocked and sad? Suddenly, the blond tackled Zack and hugged his mentor tightly. Was he crying?

"Woah, Spike…why are you so excited?"

"Just…happy I guess. I get somewhat emotional about weird stuff, okay...So just shut up…"

Zack grinned and hugged his pup back. They were such a happy pair…

Sephiroth felt a pang of (was it possible) jealousy? Disappointment… The beautiful cadet was embracing an equally beautiful SOLDIER. There was nothing wrong with that, Zack always hugged Angeal like that. It was harmless… The puppy would not do anything that he thought would upset his new charge right?

"Ahem…" he made sure to be as audible as possible.

Hoping there was not a faint blush on his cheeks, Sephiroth watched as Cloud looked up from his play, a watery smile on his face. How could someone look so heartbroken and joyful at the same time? It was as if the boy was reuniting with a long lost friend or something.

The SOLDIER sat up and wrapped a companionable arm around his student's shoulder.

"Heh, sorry Seph. I forgot you were there…Hey Cloudy, you hungry?" Zack's voice was bright.

The blond nodded vigorously.

"Great…lemme order us up some chow then…what kind of pizza do you like?"

Cloud tilted his face so that Sephiroth could not see his expression very clearly.

"Hmmm, just whatever."

"Pepperoni, mushrooms, onions, olives, extra-extra cheese and bell pepper?" Zack asked cheerfully.

"Mhmm, sounds great."

"Cool! I'll go order us up three of those…hey Seph, you mind staying with Spike while I go and get our order?"

Sephiroth nodded slowly. "I will stay."

Zack was beaming by the time be bounced his way to the door, PHS in hand, babbling their order. Soon, he disappeared into the hall, leaving a curious Sephiroth alone with a secretive cadet. Turning, the silver warrior noticed that the blond was trying his best to fake a smile but was doing a poor job of it. Cloud's eyes were filled with terror.

000X000

He was alone with Sephiroth. Bad. Bad. Bad. He had to get away. Escape. Gaia's voice echoed inside his skull, screaming at him that he was in danger.

Forcing his lips into a cheap parody of a smile, Cloud tried to fake ease, but the wary glimmer in that mako gaze told him that Sephiroth knew he was afraid. He would ask why…he would walk closer. Damn. He was not sure if he could take it…

Then again, Masamune did not rest at the warrior's hip or anywhere else that Cloud could see. Dressed in a dark, button-up shirt, with the top three buttons unfastened, leather pants and calf high boots, the General certainly did not look ready for battle There was no need for him to carry the legendary katana if he was going to a casual event, like visiting a friend…

But Cloud knew from experience that Sephiroth never went anywhere without the blade, it had to be hidden somewhere. Maybe he was using one of those specialty sheaths that allowed him to draw the blade from, seemingly, thin air. Science and magic together could accomplish scary stuff like that. Nothing was more unnerving than seeing a seven-foot blade appear out of nowhere, ready to dice you to bits.

Sliding off the couch, he found his legs still unstable.

"You should remain still, Cloud. Your body needs time to recover." Sephiroth informed him politely from where he stood near the door. The silver-haired warrior did not seem all that interested in moving any closer, thankfully. Sephiroth quirked his head to the side, looking at Cloud, "We can't have you injuring yourself due to further stupidity."

Cloud scowled.

"M'fine," he mumbled.

That actually made the silver General chuckle softly…his laughter was pleasant. Not at all like when he was the insane monster who wanted to destroy the world, then, it was disturbing to hear the man laugh. "Stubborn little thing, aren't you?"

LITTLE! Okay, commentary about his size still hurt.

"Sir," Cloud murmured, realizing only after he said it that he sounded like a whiny teenager. Blast it! Even with an adult mind, his damn age still messed with him. Why did he have to be such a crybaby at fifteen? It was embarrassing now that he looked back.

"Hm?" Sephiroth hummed his curiosity, "What did you say?"

Cloud flinched and slowly began to inch towards Zack's bedroom. If he could just get inside and shut the door.

"Sephiroth,"

"Huh?" Cloud looked at him confusion written on his face, but not halting in his attempt to make it to Zack's room.

"Zackary insists that we drop the formalities between us while in private. I will call you Cloud, and you will call me Sephiroth. Calling me 'sir' or 'General' is unnecessary when I'm off duty, which is not often, as of late."

The silver haired warrior watched Cloud with an almost unblinking gaze. Mako eyes glittered faintly in the dim, artificial light.

"Uh…sure…sir…er…Sephiroth…sir." Cloud not only stammered, but his face heated up too. What was wrong with him? He had not felt so enamored with the silver demon since he was an ignorant cadet for the first time. Back then, he half stalked the General like all the other creepy fangirls and boys out there. Things were different now and he knew things. He hated Sephiroth for them too… Right?

Lost in his uncertain train of thought, he froze where he stood, a mere three feet from his destination. Cloud barely registered Sephiroth approaching until the General was practically within arm's reach; his reach, not Sephiroth's. Okay, that was excessively too close for comfort for more than one reason!

Cloud squeaked.

"You seem nervous, Cloud." The silver-haired man leaned precariously close. Those mako eyes were dangerous. His tone was icy with suspicion. This was the Sephiroth that was more familiar to Cloud. The one who did his best to be intimidating simply by invading someone's comfort zone.

"N-nu-uh." He could not think logically. His mind scrambled for a solution to the problem. If Cloud tried to make a run for it, the General could just grab him. If he stayed and held his ground, Sephiroth would make an anxious puddle out of him. The Planet's warnings mixed with his natural aura were enough to make his brain temporarily short circuit.

Inching sideways, Cloud half hoped the silver General would not notice.

Laughter. Soft, dark laughter. Obviously Cloud had no luck.

"I intimidate you, just admit it," Sephiroth…teased!

Cloud shook his head.

"Then why are you so…twitchy?" Sephiroth was enjoying himself.

He was fairly sure he darkened a shade of red.

"Well, cadet?"

"Because…SIR, I am wondering where Masamune is… And it's rather nerve wrecking to know that you are never without the blade yet I cannot see it." Not exactly the truth…

Sephiroth arched a fine brow, "Again with Masamune. Is that you're excuse for everything?"

"Alright, fine, I'm also worried I'm going to get kicked out of the SOLDIER program. I'm also curious to know how I ended up Cured and why and by whom…I don't want to embarrass myself in front of you since you're the General. Aaaand, you're seriously way too close for me to possibly be anything but uncomfortable. Do you even realize what kind of power you radiate? I feel like you're trying to squish me," Clouds mind flashed back to the _little _comment, "Just by standing nearby. It's unsettling…"

The General took a single step backwards.

"Hm, that I'm more inclined to believe." Sephiroth murmured, "Though not entirely."

Cloud blinked.

"There is still something else that's bothering you…"

"And I'm not sharing that "something else" so leave me alone!" Cloud hissed.

A smile curved onto the silver warrior's lips. A smile that stated quite simply: Never.

A new rush of panic took over and Cloud darted towards the door. Sephiroth did not interfere. Soon, he was alone, a barrier between him and the living nightmare he had to learn to deal with. He slid to the floor and took in even, steady breaths. In. Out. In. Out. Deep, slow, breaths…In. Out. In. Out.

His eyes slipped shut.

In. Out. In. Out.

The panic faded.

Cloud found a small island of peace within all the turmoil he felt. And there he stayed until the front door opened, and Zack came in, heralding his arrival and his success in the conquest to obtain pizza.

**(( A/N: Comments are appreciated. I love reviews. And I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Though, I am considering making an AU oneshot based off the beginning dream sequence, maybe altering it a bit so that it's well…not a dream. Dunno. Any opinions?))**


	9. Dreams

**((Edited: 10/23/11))**

**Thanks to everyone who faved, alerted or reviewed this story! You make me feel all warm and squishy, ^_^ **

**And man did this chapter not want to be written. Took me a whole two days to write this short installment…Hmmm. I blame school.**

**bucklin: **Thank you. And I hope you enjoy this prompt update.

**Endlessvamp: **Yes, Cloud needs space… But to answer your question: The Planet is "protecting" Cloud in anyway She sees fit. Seph is a threat. So she blocks him out. But when he forces his Cure spell past her barriers, she basically attacks him by latching onto that spell and pulling energy from him. So yes, technically, for a while, Seph is being controlled by the Planet.

**Shiya64: **Thanks for the enthusiastic comments. And I hope you continue to enjoy my story. =3

**Gismo1: **Many thank you's to you. And I've began reading other time fics as well and I'm flattered that you find mine to be captivating. I hope this chapter sates your craving for more, for a day or two.

**Silver Crescent Eclipse: **More Seph/Cloud? Le gasp. xD Of course there will be more of those two hopeless boys. Especially since their such good fodder for thought and my inner (and slightly bizarre) romantic. Hehe.

**Sara Blake: **More? Well here yah go. =3

**I am open to constructive criticism, advice and suggestions. Any mistakes you may see are because I have no beta and am a rather fast typist/reader, so I miss things. Pointing them out would be very useful to me.**

**Also, I will do my best to keep all characters as in-character as possible. Some discrepancies in behavior (and appearance) will occur, but for the most part, there will be a reason and an explanation. If you feel that I am being horribly OOC, please, I encourage you to tell me. I love feedback because it makes me a better writer in the end (and it usually makes me want to write more).**

**Disclaimer: **Final Fantasy VII in its entirety do not belong to me but to Square Equinox. To quote another writer: "These are not my toys; I'm just abusing them…"

**Rating (chapter): **PG-13

**Word Count: **3,711

**Summary: The first thing on Cloud Strife's mind when he woke was **_**Not Again**_**. Reliving the past once was hard enough, but doing everything again for a fourth time…Refusing to believe that he is trapped in a cycle of endless death and re-birth, Cloud decides to do whatever he can to stop the future he knows from happening. Along the way, he finds himself tangled up with the man he could not help but think was beautiful but learned to hate. Sephiroth was always part of the problem, but could Cloud turn the General into the solution? Time Travel fic/AU.**

**Fourth Time's the Charm  
>by Catsitta<strong>

**((Chapter beta: **Meggurra**))**

**"**_Dreaming permits each and every one of us to be safely insane every night of the week_."—Dr. Charles Fisher.

**Chapter Nine: **Dreams

It is an amazing thing to see how much pizza three young males could go through in half an hour. Cloud and Zack eagerly gobbled up their fare share in a fairly stereotypical way, shoving whole slices in their mouths and chewing the mess. Sephiroth took a more dignified approach and used something called a fork. After a moment of prodding the unhealthy glob that sat before him, the silver warrior began to eat, knowing that after the initial first few bites the stuff would taste better.

Even with his more "refined" manner of eating, the General still finished before the younger two men and leaned back lazily on the couch. His relaxed posture gave him an almost surreal look about him, but anyone who was aware could see the alertness reflected within his eyes.

There was a single reason why Sephiroth could not relax completely…

Sitting between him and Zack was that confusing cadet, Cloud Strife. Even though he had a chance to talk to the boy and attempt to get to know him better, he was pretty sure that the rift between them only grew larger. Cloud was a nervous wreck whenever Sephiroth was nearby and the General wanted to know exactly why and if it had anything to do with the way his materia reacted to the boy.

He leaned on the arm of the couch, one elbow propped up against it.

So many questions…

**Who are you, Cloud? What are you hiding? **

Suddenly, Zack and Cloud were laughing boisterously, sending bits for pizza and soda everywhere. Sephiroth grimaced. He did not want to get food stuff all over himself this time. The puppy always managed to spill something all over whatever he was wearing, one way or another.

"You actually did that?" Cloud squeaked, obviously trying not to choke on the half-chewed pizza still in his mouth.

"Uh-huh. The look on Seph's face was priceless. Though, Angeal did punish me later, ah, it was worth a week of bathroom duty, I swear!" The raven-haired First stated smugly, a cheesy grin stretching from ear-to-ear.

Sephiroth quirked a brow. "Did I miss something?"

Both of the younger males froze and stared at him. Cloud blinked….Zack began to laugh again.

"I was just telling the kid about how naïve I was coming into the SOLDIER program. For a cadet, I was young…much less for a Third-Class… Do you remember that, ah, question I asked you after the Christmas Party a couple years back? Hehe. Funny looking back at how silly it was." Zack was practically giggling.

The silver general actually found himself blushing, not much, but no doubt, the others could see the tinge of pink that crept upon his cheeks. "Silly, is not the word I would use, Zackary…"

"Aw, fine. Ignorant? Is that a better term."

Nodding, Sephiroth attempted to hide his embarrassment.

"I still can't believe you walked up to him and seriously asked how babies are made; then proceeded to ask other, various questions about sex…with either gender at that."

Zack chuckled, "Angeal was not there and I wanted to know. I was a curious puppy, alright? And Seph was the closest person to Angeal I could think of to give me a straight answer."

"You were how old, Zack?"

The First shrugged, "Fifteen…sixteen…why?"

Cloud shook his head, "Oblivious much?"

"Innocent, more like, yah know? Stuff like that just flew over my head because I did not know any better."

A pause.

"Hey Spike, you look like you're a real heartbreaker. Have a girl back home?"

Sephiroth watched as a series of emotions flashed across the cadet's face. Odd. It was a simple enough question. Yes or no.

"Yes and no…" Cloud seemed to be searching for the right words.

Huh?

"There's a girl back home who told me that if I made it into SOLDIER that she wanted me to come back and take her away from Nibelheim. She wants to marry someone who will take her around the world and keep her safe. She told me she'd send letters and that she wanted replies…" Cloud replied softly, his expression settling into one of fondness, "She's the mayor's daughter, you know. Really popular and pretty, everyone wants to be friends with Tifa Lockheart."

Zack tilted his head.

"…but, we're really not even all that close. Tifa's loud and rather opinionated, younger than me too. She only started to talk to me after I told everyone in town that I was leaving to join the ShinRa military and become part of SOLDIER. After that, she suddenly started hanging off me and trying to get me to kiss her…" Cloud shook his head, the smile still pleasant, "Silly girl. I adore her, in a special way I reserved just for her, but I dislike the idea that she would use me just to get out of Nibelheim. You asked if I had a girl back home, Zack…well, there's one waiting, but I'm not dumb enough to take her bait."

Again, a pause.

Then, the raven-haired First began laughing again, "I knew you were a heartbreaker, Spike." Cloud's smile brightened a little bit. And for the rest of the night, that smile remained, at least until it came to say goodbye.

000X000

Sephiroth left the apartment shortly after pizza due to an "emergency" call. He rattled off direct, General sounding speech at whoever was on the other side of the line. Without even a goodbye, the silver warrior swung open the door and stormed out, leaving Zack and his new charge alone.

The puppy watched Cloud's reactions carefully throughout the night. It was strange what he saw in the blond's eyes as the General stalked off. Fear. Uncertainty…disappointment. Apparently, the shift in Sephiroth's mood came as a surprise to the cadet and he was disheartened by the man's sudden call to duty. Maybe, just maybe, they could be friends, Zack hoped. Cloud was a little skittish around the General, but with time, perhaps they would open up to each other like Sephiroth learned to open up to Zack.

Soon, in hopes of distracting the blond, the First was piling up horror movies and video games. Cloud frowned at the stack before picking up one of the DVD's. The cadet blushed. Zack, curious, reached over and took the case only to realize that it was _not _a horror movie.

That lead to an awkward silence and Cloud fidgeting anxiously. Uh-oh.

"Hey, Spike, sorry about that. I try and keep my private collection away from the rest."

"It's not that, Zack," Cloud mumbled.

"It's not? When I was you're age I would have gotten flustered…then again, I was one of the few boys in the barracks who did not try and sneak peeks at the porn some of the older cadets brought in." The First glanced around trying to figure out where was the best place to temporarily put the DVD that would not be completely awkward for the rest of the night. "I did not understand why anyone would want to see pictures of naked people."

Cloud was flushed crimson.

"I told you, it's not that exactly. I mean…wow this is weird…" The blond studied the floor as he tried to find words, "never mind."

Zack placed the DVD aside and crossed his arms, a curious smile on his face. "C'mon Spike, I'm listening. I won't judge you. That's part of my job as your mentor, to listen and be critical within reason." He shook his head and playfully added, "It's not like you're going to say anything that'll shock me. I mean seriously, you're a teenage boy. I'm not going to tease you for being curious about sex."

"What made you even think I was thinking about that?" Cloud snapped.

"I'm right though…aren't I?" A sly wink.

Cloud pouted. "I'm not curious about it. I was just surprised by your type."

"My type?" Zack asked, glancing over at the case. "Oh…I'm…" what was the word? "Flexible." He turned to look at the blond. The boy was now standing and eying the door. Apparently, his "flexibility" of interest bothered the kid. **Well duh, the kid's straight and from a small town. Of course, it bothers him, you idiot. **Smiling weakly, Zack reached out and hugged his charge.

"Can we watch a movie, now?" Cloud asked quickly, a blush still lingering on his face.

Deciding that the subject was best left changed, Zack plucked a movie from the pile and slipped it into the player. Quickly, the tension fell away as both were absorbed by the horribly tacky film that was more about blood and gore than anything resembling a story line. As the single, remaining hero vanquished the serial killer, Zack finally managed to break his gaze from the cheap production. There, curled against his side like a child, was Cloud. Once again, sleeping peacefully in his arms.

The First, not wanting to wake the blond, carried the boy to the guest room. What had been his room when Angeal was the mentor and Zack was the student. Sad memories and happy ones alike lurked in the plainly adorned chamber, but hopefully, with a student of his own, he could make more of those happy memories to help ease the hurt.

**I should talk to Seph about having Cloud move in with me. That is what mentors usually do…**

Carefully, he set the blond down and covered him with a spare blanket from the dresser. Then, he left the room, PHS in hand and called Cloud's commanding officer. After informing the man of the cadet's location, Zack headed for the door. He would stop by the barracks and pick up the blonde's belongings. No need to delay things longer than need be.

Feeling bouncy, the First nearly pranced down the hall with excitement. Though, he was uncertain if the excitement was merely nervous energy or true thrill. Then again, soon, he would not have to be alone anymore. It was kind of strange being in that two-bedroom apartment all by him self. He kept imagining ghosts from the past haunting the empty rooms.

So many memories…

So many more to make.

000X000

**"My pet. You've woken up," Cloud opened his eyes, uncertain of where he was. But that voice…Sephiroth! Small body shivering with fear, he tried to find the shape that went with that seductive voice. Suddenly, gentle hands stroked his back, along his spine and wings.**

**He was an angel, Cloud recalled, daring to let his gaze shyly drift over his shoulder. Faintly glowing and perfectly white, those two extra appendages obscured his view of Sephiroth. The dark angel laughed and began to gently massage Cloud's neck, shoulders and throat. Long pianist fingers circling his slender neck, calloused palms rough against soft flawless skin…it was perfect.**

**This was a dream anyway, why should he worry if Sephiroth called him Pet or claimed that Cloud was his? Perverse as it was, he was fine with this fantasy, getting lost in the idea of just giving up control and placing it in the hands of the man he adored as much as he despised.**

**Humming his contentment earned Cloud a soft kiss above his ear.**

**"You like that, do you Pet?" Sephiroth murmured, "I can make you very happy. All you have to do is trust me…let me take care of you. Mother calls you a distraction, but she gifted you to me nonetheless. So relax my pet. No need to worry." His hands continued to caress Cloud as he spoke softly.**

**Cloud leaned into the strong hands that danced along his beck and spine. But irate warnings began to buzz in his ear. This time, the Planet was distant, but still irritating. He could feel Her influence trickling into the peace, corrupting it with anger. He tensed at the intrusion.**

**"Surrender, Pet," the dark angel crooned, "Gaia cannot save you."**

**What if he did not wish to be saved? Why could Gaia not just go and leave him be? This was not so bad, laying in the arms of his onetime idol. **

**Sephiroth placed a rough kiss against Cloud's spikes, laughter bubbling in his chest.**

**"You seem confused, Pet," Sephiroth's voice held that dark mirth.**

**Where was his voice? Why would he not speak? Cloud's bewilderment evident on his face.**

**"Shush, don't try. Just relax. Maybe when you earn my trust I will gift you back your speech."**

**Cloud furrowed his brow.**

**"Tut, Pet. Don't be fickle. Here, I am all powerful; a god among men. My blessings are many, but only if deserved. And you, my Pet, have been very disobedient. But that is my fault. I let you fall prey to Gaia's influence. She will not take you away from me again and we can be happy." Sephiroth nuzzled Cloud's neck, placing small kisses and nips along his throat.**

**"Such a beautiful Pet," he whispered, before everything shattered in a haze of green.**

000X000

Awake and painfully aware of how vivid the images were that flashed before his eyes, Sephiroth tried to organize all of his questions that arose and deal with everything in an orderly fashion. Why was all this happening? First, his Cure spell was used against him, draining his energy almost completely. Then that bizarre half-dream where he felt connected to Cloud's mind by a single strand—a passage, he thought to himself, that did not break. Just now, as he poured over the files given to him by the Turks (whom never seemed to consult SOLDIER about anything unless it involved stealing a cadet or something catastrophic about to happen), thoughts of that partial dream state returned to haunt him.

A headache, slow and pounding, began to throb against the back of his skull. The General was prone to migraines (his one evident flaw), and this little event was threatening to send him over the edge. Usually not one to submit to painkillers, since they barely worked on him, Sephiroth pulled out the desk drawer below his keyboard and eyed his "special prescriptions" that lurked inside with suspicion.

He trusted nothing thought of, invented or made by that cracked scientist, Professor Hojo. But, sometimes, his father did know best, Sephiroth shuddered. **I wonder if Tseng could get me a paternity test if I bribed him with a favor or two… **The dull ache became a steady thrum. Now was not the best time to question his genetic relation to the bastard that claimed to be his sire. Now was the time to take that migraine medication before he lost his ability to function for the rest of the night.

His migraines were not just pain and sensitivity. That the General could deal with. The ones he suffered were debilitating—more often than not leaving him in a blinding, unfocused haze of color and sound that sucked almost every ounce of strength from his body.

Carefully, Sephiroth plucked the bottle marked M16RSHX (he had no clue what the code meant), and unfastened the top. One of the bright, poisonous green pills would make all the pain go away but it would submerge his senses into a sub-reality that was hard to explain. He could function normally, but everything he heard, saw, felt, said or touched became slightly garbled, as if happening behind a thin wall of water. This did not interfere with work normally though; on rare occasions, he heard a strange, whispering voice layered onto every sound.

Not that adding hearing voices to the list of bizarre occurrences for the night would really make a difference.

Soon, a glistening capsule rolled about in his palm; its sheen reminding him of a natural mako spring, beautiful but toxic, captured in a translucent pod.

Sephiroth toyed with the coffee cup that rested by his keyboard, knowing that the beverage was cold and bitter. The beating inside his skull soon reached the height of its crescendo. One eye clamped tight in recoil from the surge of unwelcome pain, the silver General seized the cup and downed the rest of its contents to chase the pill he swallowed.

Relief…Came quickly…It always did.

Tucking away the bottle and locking his desk, Sephiroth rose and headed towards the lounge. He needed more coffee if he was to make it through the night. Not that caffeine had any effect on his energy level, but the substance did have a strange calming property for him also it helped to clear his mind, let it focus but taking away the tension in his body and mind… How it worked, he was unsure. Most SOLDIERS drank the stuff to wake up out of habit and found no relief in the bitter brew outside of mornings.

000X000

Settled behind his computer again, a fresh, steaming cup sitting by the keyboard, Sephiroth began to examine the files he abandoned earlier. It was a jumble of newspaper articles, pictures and random garble mumbled into a microphone. There was really no pattern to any of what the Turks gave him! It did not help that there was no explanation to why SOLDIER needed to know about these daily occurrences.

He shook his head and rubbed is temple.

There was a pattern. A connection…he just had to think…

**Blue-eyes stared innocently up into those of mako green. Soft golden locks fell over a porcelain face. So content…pliant…like putty in his hands. **

Sephiroth blinked. Where had that come from? Thinking about Cloud right now…in that way…not good. He had work to do…

**Wings of purest white fluttered nervously, shyly. Soft lips parted slightly. A small hand reached out to touch Sephiroth's face. Those fingers ghosted across his cheek and jaw, almost as if he were afraid that the action would be reprimanded. **

His headache was returning. Only this time, the watery film that normally blocked everything out seemed to amplify it. Something almost…instinctual told him to stop resisting, to let the images flow…to let them run their course.

**"You wish to touch, my Pet?" Sephiroth murmured, reaching up to stroke a gravity-defying spike. The blond smiled timidly before nodding. "You have my permission…" **

**A warm palm came to rest against his chest, fingers splayed and quivering. **

**Reaching up, he covered the smaller hand with his own and smirked. The blonds' smile fled, replaced by uncertainty. He looked conflicted. "Do not think, Pet. I will take care of everything, just enjoy this moment. Learn what joy I can offer you that Gaia cannot…all you have to do is relax and be a good pet. It does not take much to make me happy but the same applies for making me angry. As long as you don't think, my Pet, you will have naught to fear from me."**

**Angelic wings fluttering anxiously, the blond slipped his hand over Sephiroth's chest and down across his belly. **

**He hummed is approval.**

**But his little angel paused…no froze. Gaia was getting to him. Warning him. He refused to lose his pet to that bitch again. Sephiroth snapped his single wing around the blond and brought his lips crashing against that beautiful mouth. Only a moment of resistance drew between them before the little blond relaxed in his arms. **

**"You are mine, Pet. Remember that. Mine. Mother sent you to me. Gaia will hurt you no longer…" He murmured, trying to coax him to relax. Gently, he stroked delicate, white wings.**

**A shiver. The little angel began to tremble uncontrollably. Were those tears in his eyes? Soon, full-blown sobs racked through the blond's body. He was in pain; so much pain that he shook with it. What was Gaia doing? How dare she hurt his pet! **

**Sephiroth let out a low growl and pulled the body tight against his chest, cradling him. It was as much an action to mark claim as it was one to give comfort. The angel was his. Gaia had Her chance. Now, he was Sephiroth's pet. No longer was he Her plaything, Her puppet, or Her little toy soldier. If anyone was going to hurt the blond or grace him with happiness, it was him. He was the Master. **

**After all, it was he whom Mother made a God.**

**Aggressively, the dark angel shifted from pliant and affectionate, to dominant. He would assert himself in any way he could to remind his pet and Gaia who was in control here. Shoving his weight forwards, Sephiroth sent the blond in his lap tumbling to the ground where he promptly pinned his wrists. Fear glittered in those blue depths. Fear of him? No, that would never do. What happened to the soft creature who wanted to please his new Master?**

**"Surrender," he snarled, "I do not wish to bruise you, Pet. But I will if I must. I'll break bones. I'll make you bleed… I'll humiliate and destroy you… I'll do anything to make you stop thinking that you're still a hero and that Gaia needs saving. You are nothing but my Pet. AND. I. DO. NOT. SHARE!"**

**The little white-winged angel continued to tremble, gazing up with unfocused eyes. He could not hear Sephiroth speak. She clouded his senses…**

**Then, as he dared to again reclaim the mouth he had found earlier, the Planet retaliated. Her interference was not welcome. Before he could even touch those sweet lips, agony lanced through Sephiroth's body. Gaia's power ripping through his very soul. She called him a threat. A plague. A virus…A monster. **

**She assaulted him with images of war and death and all the suffering he had caused.**

**But before any of it began to make sense, it all danced away, crumbling into the finest of sand. **

Sephiroth sucked in a gasp of air. Desperately, he mentally tried to grasp and hold onto the fleeing images. But it was like waking up after a wonderful dream or a horrible nightmare—he barely remembered a thing. Only fragments…only pieces…and after a few minutes of groping for answers, he found that most of it was muddled and distorted.

Had that really happened? Was he seeing things?

Staring blankly at the glow of the computer screen, he realized that all he could recall was a flash of blond spikes and glowing blue eyes.

Something was going on and Cloud was at its heart.

**A/N: You've all noticed the little "dream scenes" I've been adding in. To any who are curious, I will offer a brief explanation behind the "why" right here. If you do not wish to know, quite yet, fine, you will learn when the characters do…Which is whenever I feel like it, by the way.**

**Oh, and review my pretties—comments, reviews, and ideas are always welcome and appreciated.**

**XXXXXX**

**XX**

**SPOILER****: **

Think of the dream scenes as being a mental bridge…a shared thought or idea. Cloud and Sephiroth have little control over what "happens" because, the place they are in is outside of their direct control. But their thoughts, feelings, desires…anything secret they do not wish to reveal, all plays a part in what occurs.

Mostly, the little world is dominated by Cloud's mind because it used to be his 'special' place. The part of his unconscious mind that he slips into when he dissociates and does not try to hold onto any conscious awareness of the world around him. Say, he's being tortured, he would slip into this place and ignore anything physical.

Normally, this place is empty space.

But when Sephiroth bridged the gap between their minds by accident, he opened a passage of thought that leaked their minds into that place. So now, whenever Cloud goes to that place, whether by his own accord or through Gaia's influence, he experiences "dreams". Both of them do.

Unfortunately for the two of them, Cloud is pretty messed up inside the head and when you mix his innermost fears with his innermost desires…well, the result is kind of twisted…and includes Sephiroth. The dream scenes will change over time. But only through changes in the two's perception of each other and their individual desires and personal thoughts.

If that does not clear anything up or makes things more confusing, well, it'll make more sense as I explain it in better detail in the story…later on. For now, Sephy and Cloudy shall remain oblivious and confused.


	10. Water

**((Edited: 11/07/11))**

**Thanks to everyone who faved, alerted or reviewed this story! You make me feel all warm and squishy, ^_^**

**Again, another update that took me two days… Although, this one was delayed by my exhaustion due to marching band and a mild case of insomnia that decided to resolve itself when I got home today. Naps, one might say, are a double-edged sword. They're a blessing for a tired mind and body, but man, it takes away from time that could have been spent doing something productive…Ah well.**

**Also, I must admit, this chapter is filler-ish, kinda. The plot is thickened but not continued upon. And hopefully, the angst will start to build…finally… I rather enjoy tormenting these charries.**

**Everyone'sGayforCloud: **BUDDY! You finally commented (and you did make good on your promise –points at name— And yesh, you stole my 50th review. Which, I'm surprised I got. I did not think this story would be as popular as it is. Annnd, for the umpteenth time, evil mastermind behind my continuation of fem!seph x Zack (as a romance), I realized that there are errors. You do not fail to point them out to me every day at lunch. As my officially-unofficial beta, why don't cha help me a little with the proof reading. xD

And I'm workin' on your other request. Just keep slinging ideas at me if you want more fodder for your soon-to-be crack fic including my beloved fem!seph in smexy high heeled boots. Hehe.

(and I will continue to call the company square-equinox just to bother you…-smiles-)

**Sin of the Fallen: **Yes, I am quick. I state that every author's note as an explanation for why there are various stupid errors and why each chapter is not ungodly long. So watch out, don't wander off for more than a couple days or you'll have to catch up. xD And hmmm, smexy boyfriend who is usually emotionally disturbed that also induces me to have wildly bizarre dreams and a divine force screaming inside my skull… Nah, no thanks. Hehe. But then again, that's just me.

**moka-girl**: They won't end up longer unless the idea just flows. I'm one of those people that I write until I feel like there is a need for a break, or where mentally, the flow just stops… Like putting down and picking up a pencil, but inside my creative process. But I understand…but are you sure you'd like them slower? I considered, before I posted this story, posting a chapter a week…then I said screw it, and posted them when I finished because personally, I like to know what happens next ASAP.

**akitty**: Update soon? Hehe. Don't feel bad. I like reviews, but I'm not trying to guilt trip people who like my story into reviewing.

**endlessvamp**: I hope they all stay interesting. What kind of story would it be if the chapters were boring?

**Sara Blake**: Thank you and..is this update soon enough for yah? –smiles-

**Shiya64**:ooh, cookies…-munch—

**DaughterofDeath**: Is this soon enough of an update?

**Bluumbery**: Why thank you. I'm very flattered. Personally, I find my third-person writing style very weak compared to my first-person. I'm also very surprised by everyone's positive reaction to this story. I do hope you continue to enjoy it, however.

**Eyeinthesky**: Yes, Cloudy and Zack are just oodles of angsty, depressed fun in a nutshell, aren't they?

**NumberXVI**: Well, wait no longer, it is here.

**Illuian**: Ah, the bold formatting is a personal quirk of mine I like to use when posting on the 'net. For some reason, italics just don't read right and, in certain ways, the fact that the bold cuts into the flow is the effect I'm going for. Cloud's thoughts/past are very invasive in his life and are a chaotic force. Bold puts emphasis on these moments by catching the reader's eye in ways that even underlining can't. So, I do hope that the bold will not detract you from continuing to enjoy the story. But your input, is very appreciated and gives me something to consider.

**Cabjadai**: Why thank you. I'm glad you're enjoying it. =3 Also, I read your little AU time fic. Very solid idea if but lacking flow. Keep at it.

**Saruhno**: Thanks…and wait no longer.

I am open to constructive criticism, advice and suggestions.

Also, I will do my best to keep all characters as in-character as possible. Some discrepancies in behavior (and appearance) will occur, but for the most part, there will be a reason and an explanation. If you feel that I am being horribly OOC, please, I encourage you to tell me. I love feedback because it makes me a better writer in the end (and it usually makes me want to write more).

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII in its entirety do not belong to me but to Square Equinox. To quote another writer: "These are not my toys; I'm just abusing them…"

**Rating (chapter): PG-13**

**Word Count: **4,212

**Summary: **The first thing on Cloud Strife's mind when he woke was _**Not Again**_. Reliving the past once was hard enough, but doing everything again for a fourth time…Refusing to believe that he is trapped in a cycle of endless death and re-birth, Cloud decides to do whatever he can to stop the future he knows from happening. Along the way, he finds himself tangled up with the man he could not help but think was beautiful but learned to hate. Sephiroth was always part of the problem, but could Cloud turn the General into the solution? Time Travel fic/AU.

**Fourth Time's the Charm  
>by Catsitta<strong>

**((Chapter beta: **Meggurra**))**

"_Believe one who has tried it_."—Virgil

**Chapter ten: **Water

Waking up in strange places was not a new thing for Cloud Strife. Hell, he had spent years sleeping beneath the stars in whatever random patch of wilderness or abandoned city that he found. Beds were always welcome, of course, but not always available. More often than not, a mattress made of fallen leaves and tangled grass that lay strew across the ground was his only creature comfort.

Then again, for all he liked good food, warm blankets and a roof over his head, Cloud found that he was happiest when none of those things were close at hand. Fighting for everything he had, from the food on his plate to the scars that marked once perfect skin—it became a habit. One that was hard to break. Generosity was nice and all, warmed his heart up, but more than anything he hated owing favors, feeling guilty, like a burden on those who opened their hearts and homes to him.

When he became Gaia's hero, he spent the greater part of his young adult life depending on his friends to help him pull through. And in a somewhat masochistic sense of balance, Cloud repaid their loyalty through taking on burdens to carry alone and silently. Little did they know that their refusing to accept favors from their friend was causing him to lose what little grip on reality that remained.

After a while, he refused to do any task the easy way. It made him feel guilty to start a fire with a materia or to simply buy a meal at a bar. Even those simple things tended to remind him of all he had fought for, lost and gained because of those who were brave enough to stand by him.

He was no hero without his friends. Did Gaia not realize that?

Now, he had to adapt and change. Accept that people would try to help him or even more likely try and hurt him by telling him what he needed to do or not to do. He was no longer an adult, not matter how many years old his mind was. No adult would simply let a fifteen-year-old be reliant on himself and only himself. That was what grown-up's were there for, to look after children.

It should not have surprised him, when Zack took on the responsibility as mentor with such gusto. Perhaps the young First was desperate to prove that he was an adult, but by doing so, he reminded Cloud that he was now a child. A weak, pretty child in need of care and protection…one who fell asleep cradled in the arms of a friend.

He knew where he was without a single moment's thought.

Sitting up, Cloud examined the room. All was silent and dark.

Before the guilt settled in and the memories came closer to the surface, he slipped out of the comforts of a warm bed and unbuttoned Zack's Third-Class jacket. It was 4:30 a.m. Time to start training; preparing was all he could do for now. He would worry about the consequences of yesterday after some exercise and a hot shower.

000X000

Twenty push-ups, thirty curl-ups and a few dozen other torturous exercises later, Cloud collapsed, panting. Blonde spikes plastered against his head, sweat streaming down his face and body, every muscle in his body roaring in protest. Man, he was out of shape. Why did he have to be fifteen? Not that it was age that really made a difference. He never really gained any muscle mass, especially after the Mako treatments. Just some definition; lithe, tight muscle was strong-ish but not powerful, not without mako.

Gah, he had to stop thinking about his size, strength and that damn poison every SOLDIER had to inject in their veins. The liquid Lifestream was toxic to humans, to animals, to life in general. It was a mutagen. It changed and corroded everything it came in contact with that was alive. Only souls and their memories could truly immerse themselves in the blood of the Planet but even then those souls were eaten away, slowly losing everything that made them who they were. A cycle, one might call it, a soul's journey into the Lifestream. It was the beginning and the end. All memories began and ended in a shower of green rain.

Why would he not be part of that cycle?

After lying prone on the carpeted floor long enough to catch his breath, Cloud forced himself to stand on rubbery legs. Two steps towards the slightly ajar door ended with him tripping over a misstep and hurdling forwards, too weak to catch himself. Crashing headlong into the hallway was not the recommended way to make one's way to the bathroom or to wake one's mentor.

In a flurry of footsteps, Zack came charging out of his room, stopping right next to Cloud, he nearly toppled over from his momentum. Before Cloud could even consider standing back up or even tilting his head back so that his face was not buried in the carpet, the First was pulling him awkwardly up by his arms. The movement sent his head reeling, causing him to groan audibly.

This was an embarrassing rather painful way to officially start the morning.

"Are you okay, Cloud!" Zack asked worriedly as he dangled the blond above the floor, holding him much like a four-year-old would a cat. Those aquamarine eyes glistened with anxiety and panic. Maybe the raven-haired man was a little too much of a child, so easily startled into fretting, to be caring for a cadet four years his junior. Not that his naturally concerned nature bothered Cloud all that much. It meant fewer broken bones and the like he would have to recover from naturally. Now if anyone more restrained and possessing less empathy were his mentor…

"M'fine, Zack," Cloud murmured drowsily.

The puppy frowned, "You don't look that good," Placing Cloud back on the ground, the First to draw back a hand. Sweat? His hand glistened from just holding the blond for a few seconds. "Did you have a fever?"

Cloud shrugged.

"Nightmares, trouble sleeping, odd dreams, sensations of being overly hot or cold, is there any nausea?" Such an anxious puppy.

"M'fine, none of that. I was…" **Perhaps the truth would be best in this situation? **"Working out. I'm on my way to the shower now."

Zack blinked slowly, "It's like…five in the morning."

"I'm an early riser." Cloud explained patiently.

"Okay, it's getting creepy how alike you and Seph are."

"Pardon?"

The two stared at each other awkwardly. One with confusion, the other with frustration.

"You and Sephiroth. You're a lot alike." Zack offered as clarification. But Cloud needed no clarity added to the situation. He understood exactly what the First had said and did not want to quite accept the fact just yet. Even with said fact looking him in the eye and begging to be recognized.

Shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot, the blond averted his gaze. "How so," he asked, in an attempt to ignore what Zack meant. Sometimes, the shy, hesitant, innocent little boy he once was made itself very prominent. There was a time where avoiding eye contact and asking odd questions was the only way he got to know people. At least, until Zack. Zack changed everything. Made him feel special and important… Even if the First also had a tendency to press every button that could possibly turn Cloud into a jittery, blushing pile of goo.

Gentle hands brushed back a sweat-heavy spike, causing Cloud to glance up.

No smile greeted him. Only sadness. It was easy for many people to not to notice the lost, broken soul lurking beneath the bubbling energy that sparked from the First. Even in his sadness, there was a certain kind of brightness, a purity. The kind of innocence that few people possessed after seeing what he had seen and doing what he had done. Even Cloud, for all his child-like looks, had a stained soul. Death and war ravaged that inner purity and left him gray and solemn. Just wishing for the end.

But Zack…beautiful and wonderful in his own way, always kept fighting. Things such as that are what made a hero. The hero he always wanted to be but never could become. **I won't fail you this time…**

"Your eyes…" His eyes? Cloud thought, "Your mannerisms…the way you speak, walk and act… The quiet demeanor. The keen instincts. Now the same bizarre, wake up early to get ahead, crap." The First said quietly after a moment—bare feet shifting anxiously, toes curling into the carpet.

"What about my eyes?" Cloud did not mean to sound so pissed off. But for all he was an early riser, he was not a morning person. Or an afternoon person and now that he thought about it he was not a night person… Heck, if he was not so busy with becoming a SOLDIER he probably would fall back into his habit of moping about, staring off at nowhere in particular and hoping no one would bother him.

The First scratched his spiky, black head. "Well, they're different. Very bright and blue. Big. Innocent." When Cloud arched a brow, Zack cleared his throat. "But different. Your past is in your eyes, Spike. I can see you guardedness, your seriousness, your calmness and your collected nature. It's like you're all grown up on the inside, Cloudy. And, all I can do is worry and fret and hope that one day you'll trust me enough to tell me why."

They stared at each other again, silently.

It was heartbreaking to look at Zack and realize that he would spend the rest of this life lying to him. Cloud knew the consequences of telling people what happened in the "past/future". Those people think your coo-coo crazy and need some nighty-night pills to go along with the padded room.

He wished…just once, that he could forget the past and live a normal life. Why did he have to be the hero? Why did Sephiroth have to be the homicidal, sociopath? Why couldn't they just be two normal people living two normal lives? **Because life does not work that way.** Hope is a fragile thing that Cloud never became too reliant on. Hope was easily snatched away and torn to bits—burned, charred, scattered and lost.

Taking a nervous step forward, Cloud did his best to close the rift that drew between them. Now, that rift was more an emotional barrier than anything else, but physical closeness with Zack always gave him a degree of comfort. It was that life and energy, so boundless and free that made his heart swell with sadness, grief and unforgettable love. How many times did he have to lose everything before he had peace?

"I-I had a difficult childhood, Zack," he murmured, standing only an inch or two away from his mentor. "It made me careful…and stupid." Memories flickered behind his eyes and none of it pleasant. "Forgive me?"

Instantly, Cloud found himself wrapped up in strong, familiar arms.

"There is nothing to forgive, Spike. I told you I'd understand…"

**You would not if I told you the whole truth.**

"Then can I take a shower now?"

000X000

Sephiroth slept poorly.

Insomnia was hardly a new occurrence for him, but this time, the cause was very different. This time, he lay awake in the silk comfort of bed, eyes half-closed, unable to sleep because of a cadet. A blue-eyed, blond who had a shy smile that seemed more often than not forced and a strange ability to confuse him. HIM! General Sephiroth. The most brilliant military strategist there ever was. He knew molecular physics for Gaia's sake yet Cloud Strife left him utterly at loss for words.

Briefly, after failing to pass into anything close to a remotely pleasant slumber, he tossed aside the black sheets and stalked over to his desk. Angeal often questioned the need for a fully functioning office within the confines of Sephiroth's apartment. But it was useful when assignments ran late into the night or if Sephiroth had nights like tonight.

Slumping into an enormous, leather swivel chair, he began to fiddle with power buttons and the like. Soon, the computer was whirring to life and the ShinRa logo flashed on the modest screen. A few passwords and a mouse click later, Sephiroth once again faced a random assortment of files sent to him by the Turks. This puzzle had to be less infuriating to solve than that walking contradiction who haunted his waking dreams.

Ten minutes later, he found himself lazily reading one of the articles in the paper. It was about a protest done by some environmental group…or so he thought at first glance. Sephiroth scowled and read the newsprint lines again. Eyes flicking from word to word, at last seeing a CONNECTION. He clicked on another file, one about a ShinRa warehouse being raided. Guns and ammunition were taken alongside a crate of very powerful explosives.

He clicked on an audio clip.

One word stood clear.

AVALANCHE.

Sephiroth vaguely recognized the name. Many groups used the title because it meant something to the higher up's. If AVALANCHE, the true, real AVALANCHE, returned, there would be trouble. Knowing that Tseng would send nothing his way unless important, the silver General realized that the Turk believed this to be the real thing…a real threat…

Damn eco-terrorists.

Lesser environmental groups preformed protests and chained themselves to trees. Some even went as far as to burn down or harass a particular company for its malpractice. AVALANCHE, however, was dangerous. It was a vigilante force of elite minds and fighters who were willing to do anything for their cause. They would kidnap, blackmail or even murder anyone who they believed could influence the industries they worked against.

He glanced at a little clipping from over a year ago.

Two young SOLDIER's were lost in action, their bodies found a week after their disappearances. All bore marks of torture and died of mako poisoning. MAKO poisoning. It took a lot to kill a SOLDIER, even with the liquid acid that ran through the veins of the Planet. Whoever killed them had access to a great deal of the stuff and was willing and psychotic enough to poison children with it. The men were hardly seventeen…One actually would have had his birthday on the day he turned up dead.

Anger boiled deeply inside Sephiroth.

But what could he do? There was no proof that the terrorist group had formed again, and even if there was, the clues hinting at them were subtle, months and years separated most of the information in the files. There was no solid proof on which to make a lead.

Sighing, he began to massage his temples. Maybe thinking about Cloud was less frustrating than this. A quick glance at the clock reminded him that it was time to wake-up; too bad he never actually got any sleep.

With a long, feline stretch, Sephiroth rose from his chair and headed towards the bathroom. Maybe a shower would clear his muddled mind.

000X000

Water is an amazing thing.

It can be pleasurable when hot or cold, boiling or freezing…or even just lukewarm. It could be fresh and drinkable, used for cooking and bathing, or salty and a host for bountiful life. Water brings life to everything it touches. Plants perk up at the coming of a storm, eager to drink up the moisture with thirsty roots. But for all its beneficial properties, it was also capable of great destruction. In the end however, floods, hurricanes, storms and such were part of nature's cleansing process. Water, even at its deadliest, did no harm that Gaia did not intend to help heal her wounds.

Perhaps one can think of water and its cleansing, life bringing properties in a metaphorical sense.

The way a single drop can form from the tiniest of molecules up in the atmosphere, collecting in mass and sticking to dust to form clouds. There, frozen into ice, too heavy to stay aloft, the water falls, melting into a raindrop or staying a snowflake. It's journey from the heavens down to the ground is long and perilous. Plummeting miles through the air is never a safe journey, even if one is but an unfeeling drop of water.

Crashing into the ground, or whatever may lie upon the earth, was perhaps the hardest part of the journey. There was no guarantee that two drops that formed together inside that cloud would fall in the same place and become part of the same puddle. Such is the life of water…of rain. A cycle of evaporation brings them all together again, but sometimes, this cycle takes years…decades…centuries.

Cloud Strife felt like a raindrop. He felt like he was caught in a cycle that sent him crashing into whatever random puddle that he haphazardly hovered above at the time, then the sun came out and plucked him up, carrying him away from friends, either newly made or more familiar. After three previous lifetimes, he became rather pessimistic about ever seeing his friends again, at least those outside of ShinRa.

So, as he stood in the shower, forehead pressed against the tiled wall, Cloud let out a ragged sigh. Not quite a sob, but close enough. He missed is friends. He missed Tifa and Yuffie, Vincent and heck, he even missed Cid. They were his puddle. And as strange as it sounded, he just wanted to fall together with them again and let the plants soak him up, but he knew that the sun would probably drag him back up into the sky.

Fingers drifting to the knobs, Cloud turned HOT up and savored the sudden rush of searing water against his skin. He twisted it a little further.

Water can cleanse anything given enough time, even the soul. Sometimes it is through the gentle rhythm of ocean waves against a rocky shore, or the path cut by a river winding through a valley, and other times it is through the washing away of homes and lives.

At the moment, it was the pain it caused that began to heal. For some, pain was the only way to remind one's self that he is still alive…still breathing…still capable of feeling, because if suffering can be felt…so can happiness.

Cloud took in a steady breath.

**I am alive.**

His fingers twitched, still resting on the knob.

**This time I can makes things right.**

A small hand closed over it, slippery with soap, and turned.

**This is my chance. This has to be the last time I live through this again.**

The steaming water becomes a trickle. All that remains is a steady drizzle of cold. Blue eyes flutter between open and closed. If only…if only things could have been different….

000X000

**Darkness flecked with light, like static on a television screen, began to shift into clarity.**

**Cloud lifted his head, feeling weak…so very weak. Where was he? **

**"Gaia tried to take you away from me," murmured a dangerous voice. It was Sephiroth's voice. "But I fought back and I won. Mother made me a god. My power exceeds that of the Planet's. She will never make claim on you again, Pet. Not as long as I am alive…" The dark angel shifted into Cloud's view and knelt beside the…tub? Cloud lay submerged to his shoulders in a bathtub full of…blood!**

**Panic made him cry out silently and struggle.**

**Sephiroth placed a firm hand on Cloud's chest and stared him in the eye.**

**"You must heal, Pet. But first your wounds need cleansing."**

**Wounds? When did he start bleeding? Cloud twitched uselessly as he tried to check himself for injury. "Tsk," the dark angel sighed, "why can you not learn to stop thinking, Pet? Trust me. I will take care of you. Just rest."**

**A deep, overpowering exhaustion took over. He wanted to sink lower in that blood-stained water and simply let his mind trickle away. This was just a dream and he was free to give up if he wanted… **

**Sephiroth stroked his hair for a moment like one would an animal. Then, carefully, he took a nearby washcloth and began to wipe Cloud's face. It was hard to tell what emotion was written on the those beautiful features. Could it be concern? What a fanciful thought! He really had to be insane to dream of his enemy like this…then again, he was unsure of exactly how he ended up injured and in a bathtub.**

**"Shss, Pet. Don't think."**

**The familiar warnings from Gaia were there but faint. Just faint enough… to let …him drift….to sleep… And once again everything plunged into darkness.**

**000X000**

Sephiroth shivered as the water streamed off his body and onto the floor.

Soon a towel was found and wrapped about his waist. For some reason, it did not feel safe in his apartment, even if he was the only inhabitant on the entire floor.

Hair heavy with moisture, the silver General began his routine in an attempt to have it dry before he started work. He sat on the toilet lid, thinking and squeezing water from his sodden locks.

Normally, his mornings were a quick and efficient process. He had done the same thing again and again for so many years that there was no stutter in the way things worked. It took him exactly an hour and a half to get ready (_only Angeal, Zack and Genesis knew of course, and the former of the two frequently teased him, while the latter inquired how he managed to prepare in such little time. The red clad sorcerer was a vain creature by a nature_.) .

There was no need for Sephiroth to glance at a clock to know that he was three minutes off schedule. Three minutes! His internal clock was going haywire with protest, urging him to hurry up. Of course, he always did tend leave about half an hour's worth of dead time in the mornings just in case, Goddess forbid, that he actually overslept. But it was still a niggling, uncomfortable, and flat out peculiar feeling to not to be completely aligned with his usual time chart.

Perfectionist and a creature of habit, Sephiroth also could not help but press onwards at the same rate as normal. For all he was irritated by not being right on sync with himself, there was little use in trying to force a shift in speed. He ran his thumb over a damp lock. Some things…just took time to do right.

As he at last finished drying his hair, the silver General swept back the cascade that still clung damply to his skin, and tied it with a band. It was a common enough sight to see him wearing a braid or pony tail in the mornings or special events, but even he had to admit, as he checked the tidiness of his bangs, the silver locks were much more impressive when hanging free of a ribbon or rubber band. He was so used to the length being there that in battle, he swore that his hair behaved with a grace of its own, dancing with each movement because he had spent his entire life training and his entire life with its weight.

But his hair, for all it was glorious and naturally glossy, was not what made him late –in his eyes—to work that morning.

What made him late were the strange, flickering images that began the moment he entered the shower. It was going to take some time to get used to the weirdness of it all because he REFUSED to tell about them to either Hojo or that crackpot they called a psychiatrist (whom they made him see on a weekly basis). And it would take some investigation to know why exactly they started after his mishap while healing Cloud…

There it was again, that name. That lowly cadet that had been in the program for all of a week was constantly on his mind. He should not even know that there was a blue-eyed blond in the program, much less know that he is from Nibelheim, was raised by a single mother, whose father died in Wutai and was named Cloud Strife. He also should not know that said cadet had a tendency to be inconsistent in behavior. One moment Cloud was quite, reclusive and almost timid. Next, he had the fearlessness of a SOLDIER. And then the next, he was a cold and impossible to read, unless put under duress…At which point, he became anxious and potentially violent.

Sephiroth shook his head and settled behind his desk. He would go over those files again, just to make sure his findings were not an illusion cast by a tired mind…

Blaming the images of Cloud, laying chin deep in a tub of crimson water, for his distraction. Along with the other, bizarre occurrences that happened at odd times during the night. Exhaustion. That was it. Materia caused fatigue always strained the mind…yes…the Cure simply made him a little disoriented. There was no mental connection what so ever between him and Cloud Strife…he hoped.


	11. Hurt

**((Edited: 11/07/11)**

**Thanks to everyone who faved, alerted or reviewed this story! You make me feel all warm and squishy, ^_^ **

Okay, this delay was almost all my fault. I had a marching band thing yesterday morning, had a headache for the rest of the day, spent the evening out at a symphony…Then today, I woke up and went to see the best friend I haven't see in over a year. Which made me happy. And inspired to write.

So here's another filler chapter. I promise next chapter will be much more…eventful.

Also, at the request of my good friend and evil mastermind buddy, I will be sure to post warnings for any R rated scenes that will appear in this story. This is especially true in the case of sexually themed scenes. If anyone feels uncomfortable with m/m slash (or yaoi as some call it), then I will be considerate towards these feelings and post a summary of the chapter at the end of said offending chapter and at the beginning of the next.

You may wonder then, why I would include these scenes at all if the story could be enjoyed without. Because, the purpose of this fic, I have come to discover, is for me to grow as a writer and test waters I am not entirely comfortable with. Fan fiction, in the first place, is very out of my comfort zone. Hopefully, however, I will not disappoint those who enjoy reading more intimately detailed stories.

Thank you for both reading and understanding…

**Now, to the replies:**

**daemonkieran: **Hmm, you're right. I listened to the song… and a few others. Interesting music… I like the lyrics.

**Sin of the Fallen**: O_o You're scolding my poor, abused and stolen charries? Le gasp! But I quite agree, it does take a pretty twisted mind to imagine one's self sitting in a tub filled with blood. Then again, how many of us have to relive our lives four times over?

**Gismo1**: I'm very much glad that you enjoy my fast updates and the chaos that is Cloud's mind. Oddly enough, making everything disoriented for him and the reader is none too difficult to accomplish while running on the creative high at 2 a.m. after already spending the week in a sleepy, insomniac haze. Ah well.

**Bluumberry**: Hehe, the past will bite him in the bum at some point. You can't be as crazy as Cloud is and not let something slip… And I am very glad that everyone seems to enjoy my writing style. I was very worried about the third person perspective… I'm told that my voice and lyrical flow of words is much stronger in first person. Then again, you are right when you say that I tend to ramble on at odd moments. I'll fix that with practice, I suspect. And thanks for your positive criticism.

**Shyua64**: I will. Hopefully.

**Moka**-girl: Ah, there's a question I did answer in the text. But just to clear up any future confusion: He is seeing everything in both first and third person, like a dream. Kind of one of those swinging back and forth things. If you are careful and pay close attention to the words I use to refer to "Cloud" you can tell when Sephiroth is watching predominately from First person. ((I'll give you a hint, the scenes mainly in his personal perspective never actually mention Cloud's name)) Those in Cloud's main perspective are mostly in Sephiroth's swung out, third-person view. I know that's kind of odd and perhaps confusing, but then again, we're talking about two pretty messed up minds now linked together by bizarre dreams.

X0X

I am open to constructive criticism, advice and suggestions..

Also, I will do my best to keep all characters as in-character as possible. Some discrepancies in behavior (and appearance) will occur, but for the most part, there will be a reason and an explanation. If you feel that I am being horribly OOC, please, I encourage you to tell me. I love feedback because it makes me a better writer in the end (and it usually makes me want to write more).

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII in its entirety do not belong to me but to Square Equinox. To quote another writer: "These are not my toys; I'm just abusing them…"

**Rating (chapter): PG-13**

**Word Count: **3,799

**Summary: **The first thing on Cloud Strife's mind when he woke was _**Not Again**_. Reliving the past once was hard enough, but doing everything again for a fourth time…Refusing to believe that he is trapped in a cycle of endless death and re-birth, Cloud decides to do whatever he can to stop the future he knows from happening. Along the way, he finds himself tangled up with the man he could not help but think was beautiful but learned to hate. Sephiroth was always part of the problem, but could Cloud turn the General into the solution? Time Travel fic/AU.

**Fourth Time's the Charm  
>by Catsitta<strong>

**((Chapter beta: **Meggurra**))**

"_A stumble may prevent a fall_."—English Proverb

**Chapter Eleven**: Hurt

Cloud considered skipping breakfast entirely knowing that there would be questions and criticism. It was easier simply to avoid people when the hum of gossip hung heavy in the air. But, at Zack's insistence, he conceded. After all, he was a teenage boy again and a small, skinny one at that. He needed all the food he could get and manage to keep down.

After changing into his remaining uniform, of which the First had presented it to him in a duffel bag after the morning's incident, Cloud eyed the door warily. He really did not want to face his peers.

"Hey, what's the matter, Spike?" Zack asked cheerily from the living room. The raven-haired SOLDIER was scribbling something, most likely a signature, onto some official looking documents. Cloud shifted uncomfortably, not saying anything. "Ah," he seemed to understand.

After stuffing all of the paper work into a file, the First meandered over to the door and opened it. It took a moment for Cloud to register the fact that Zack was not wearing the Buster Sword. He always wore the enormous blade! Blinking, he stood still and confused.

"Y'coming or not?" Zack called over his shoulder.

"Er…yeah."

Following Zack like an obedient puppy (the irony of it all), Cloud ended up very far away from the cadet cafeteria. Blue eyes suddenly wide, he took a step backwards away from the pass coded doorway. The First glanced back at him and smirked. SMIRKED! Obviously he knew that this would unsettle Cloud. _Evil_ _Bastard._

"Zack…" Cloud began in an accusatory tone and ending a little panicked, "What the fuck are we doing here?"

"Getting breakfast, duh! I thought you were some kind of genius, Spike." Zack retorted with a broad and dare he say almost sadistic grin. It was creepy as hell, actually. Something was up. This was not good. It never was when Zack had that look on his face. What's the fastest means of escape? Before Cloud could calculate how to maneuver his way away from the First Class canteen, Zack punched in the key and the doors slid open. **Crap.**

Eyes lifted from half-empty cups of coffee and unfinished paperwork to look at who entered the room. It no doubt surprised them to see Zack Fair shoving his mentee past the threshold. Cloud was terrified. Not many things really got to him anymore, but some things could still manage to send him for a loop. Little things, like…Zack completely ignoring protocol and making Cloud an obvious target for not only his peers but higher authority.

Favoritism did not go over well in the ShinRa military.

"HELLLLOOOO!" Zack bellowed, making Cloud blanch out of sheer horror. What was he doing? They could get into trouble! Hell, he was already pushing the limit after the past two incidents. It was amazing that Cloud was even still in Midgar. Wait…why wasn't he in trouble? Damn it, Sephiroth. Why couldn't the silver-haired man gone all General-y and punished him? That would have been much better than this…

Before the pure extent of his horror could truly settle in, however, Cloud found himself shoved into an open spot at a table, and a tray of food with a cup of something placed before him.

"Hey, Fair. I think your pup is a bit shell-shocked." One of the men who sat close by chuckled.

A hand found its way into Cloud hair, ruffling it, "He's a small, mite isn't he?"

"We all said the same thing when Commander Hewley brought his own puppy to breakfast the first time and look what happened—he grew five inches, an attitude and now carries around a sword bigger than he is tall." Joked another man, one that sat next to Cloud. "'Cept that puppy couldn't stop yapping and ended up hanging by his scruff…this one, well…hasn't said a word."

Zack's familiar presence soon wrapped its way around Cloud. The First placed two hands on either shoulder and let out a bark of laughter. "Aw, he's fine. Just a little shy, is all. Aint that right, Spike?"

Staring…so much staring, all those expectant eyes looking at him. There were only a handful of Firsts in the program. They were the best of the best…the strongest, the fastest, the bravest and smartest. These were men who could take down a rebel force singlehandedly and not break a sweat. These were men so pumped full of mako that they sweated the stuff. And minus the infamous General and his two, once prized, commanders—they were all here. All, Gaia forsaken fifteen of them.

Cloud could only squeak and that was truly a credit to him.

Even during his second life he had never, ever, been in the presence of so many First Class SOLDIERS. Third's, in a sense, were a dime a dozen. If you passed your exams, you received a basic dose of mako and were a lesser part of the military elite. Seconds, were harder to find, but practically common compared to the Firsts. At least Seconds did not have completely separated living, eating and training quarters, or enough mako pumped into their systems to make a normal human being take a step back.

To say the least, one SOLDIER First was enough to make a civilian nervous.

Fifteen was enough to make Cloud ready to run for his life.

Gaia practically hummed in his ear there was so much mako in the room, just flowing casually through the bloodstream of these men. It was by sheer accident that an audible groan escaped Cloud's lips. His head hurt, badly. Pain caused by the Planet's influence and meddling was all too common of an occurrence, but this time it felt different. As if She was trying to press past another force, almost like an internal shield and the presence of so much liquid lifestream in the close vicinity only made Her influence stronger.

Sweat beaded along Cloud brow.

**Oh sweet, Gaia!** It hurt so much. A loud ringing cut through the air. Light seemed to become almost blinding in intensity. What was going on? Cloud clamped his eyes shut and covered his ears, only a solitary word escaping is lips before he plunged head first into the darkness. "Hurts…"

000X000

**Sephiroth carefully wrapped bandages around Cloud's ribs.**

**Wait? Why? Weakness overcame him, causing the blond to gasp and fall back. At least he was no longer in a tub full of bloody water. **

**The silver-haired warrior was expressionless as he continued with the task of mending Cloud's injuries. "She hurt you," he murmured darkly, "Why did you let Her cause you so much harm?"**

**Strong arms lifted Cloud into a sitting position, his back leaning against…a headboard? Yes. He was in a bed. A soft, wonderful bed with sheets that looked like liquid obsidian and an ornately carved wooden frame, complete with a headboard and over hangings. The semi transparent curtains that enclosed the queen-sized mattress were a rather nice touch…at least Cloud thought so.**

**As he observed his surroundings with a dazed mind, Sephiroth suddenly appeared in front of him, mako colored eyes burning intensely with anger. The dark angel was not happy. Not happy at all.**

**"I asked you a question, Pet. Answer me." A command. A growl. A snarl. **Some things never change, do they General? **Cloud blinked tiredly. He was not in the right mindset to be frightened of even a pissed of Sephiroth. Just a dream, after all… Including, he told Cloud earlier that he had taken away his ability to speak. **

**He cast a suspicious look at the dark angel. **

**It seemed to sink in, and realization came over Sephiroth's expression. Then a slightly disturbing smirk. "You may speak, Pet. As long as you please me with your answer, I may even let you keep that ability. Do not disappoint me."**

**Cloud shifted. What to say…What to say…What could he possibly even say that would not piss the dark angel off more? Gaia was too strong. She knew his past, his secrets and his fears. She was around him and inside him. Her voice made him dizzy. Her influence sent him reeling. How was he supposed to resist a force so strong? Then again, Sephiroth did say he won against her. Had JENOVA really made the man a god? If she had, was there any point in doing anything but surrender?**

**Again, that word. Surrender. **

It's only a dream… A sick, bizarre fantasy.

**Yes. Surrender. Like he had tried to do before and had so hastily been assaulted by the Planet. For a moment, he paused and listened. He could not hear Her. Those screams and pleas and cried of agony were silent. Not even a hum remained. A smile crept on his lips. At last…**

**Staring up into those poisonous green pools above him, Cloud could not help but find himself sigh with affection. Even angry and teetering on the edge of hostile insanity, Sephiroth was still beautiful. So very, very beautiful. **

**"I-I c-can't h-h-hear, H-her," he whispered dreamily. It would take a while to get used to speaking again. "T-thank you…"**

**The dark angel tilted his head, as if waiting for Cloud to continue.**

Why not say it? Just play along. It's your sick fantasy, after all.

**Smiling shyly he added, "Master."**

**Sephiroth, apparently appeased for the moment, stroked Cloud's hair. Then his face. His lips. A thumb came to rest on his chin. The dark angel was still frowning, as if presented with a particularly displeasing puzzle of some kind.**

**"You're quite the contradiction, Pet," he murmured, still cradling Cloud's jaw with a strong hand. "You confuse me…"**

**That was strange…what did he mean?**

**Cloud let his smile fade, "Master?"**

**"So strong…so unbreakable…unbendable. Yet here you are, willingly. Letting me touch you… Kiss you… Hold you. What happened to the fierce champion of Gaia who battled with all he was worth?" **

**This was an odd shift… maybe, if he went along with it…**

**"Gaia destroyed him, Master." Cloud replied bitterly, "She destroyed him by making him keep living. She destroyed him by using him as Her tool and not letting him rest and pass on into the Lifestream. But you… you saved what remained. You make the pain go away. You keep me safe."**

**"She hurt you…" Sephiroth growled, "And you let Her. Only I may hurt you."**

**That was disturbing…**

**"I did not let Her. She…" but the sentence was smothered with a kiss. A fierce, soul claiming kind of kiss, that unfortunately was promptly followed with Sephiroth gripping Cloud's hair and slamming the back of skull against the headboard. Spots flickered across Cloud's vision. He let out a whimper. **

**Sephiroth looked furious now. Completely and utterly furious. Cloud swallowed. Great, he was going to get killed in his dream. Was there never a happy ending? Why did the damn Planet have to make every little possibly happy moment an utter nightmare? **

**The dark angel let out a low growl… wait, or was that a purr? **

**"Mine." **

**Suddenly, the moment was once again ripped away as the image fell away into oblivion and then reality…**

Cloud's eyes snapped open. He was laying on the ground with…Sephiroth standing over him? He blinked.

It came as a shock when the silver General tilted his head and asked, "Migraine?" How did he know? "Do not be alarmed, Strife. It is a common enough occurrence among those from reactor towns when they come to Midgar." Well, gee. Wasn't this just a pretty picture? "Though, I have not encountered someone who experienced them with such severity…Can you stand?"

Shakily, he made an attempt to sit up. But it seemed like it was not going to happen…at least, not until two pairs of strong arms lifted him onto his feet. Cloud glanced to either side. Zack and an unfamiliar First held him aloft, the former looking petrified and the latter…well, amused.

"Lieutenant Fair, care to explain why your student is in the First Class facilities?" The General asked and he sounded bored.

"I was showing him around, y'know. Like Angeal did. I knew all the First's by the time I was a SOLDIER." Zack replied softly, the overtone of guilt prominent in his voice. He was about to cry if that choked rasp was anything to base the assumption off of. "I didn't expect him…to faint."

"You were not from a reactor town, Fair. You did not spend your childhood perpetually poisoned by mako," Sephiroth replied intelligently. A few of the First Class nodded in agreement. "His reaction is some what expected."

"Really?" Zack asked.

One of the First's cleared his throat, "If I may, General?" The silver-haired warrior nodded. "Zack, the kid is mako sensitive. If I remember my studies correctly, those born in mako rich areas tend to have it in their systems. Natural mako acts differently than refined. Those with natural in their bodies are very sensitive to the unnatural stuff. Not exactly negatively, but…it makes them hyper aware of it. You basically stuck this poor kid in a room full of refined mako enhanced super soldiers and he had a sensory overload a.k.a: a migraine or something similar."

The poor puppy whimpered.

"Don't be like that, Zack, he'll be fine once he starts getting injections. Just think of it as him being able to sense SOLDIERS better than your normal cadet." The First whom explained the mako sensitivity to him, said, trying to be comforting.

"Buuuut I hurt him," whined the raven-haired First, a sob catching in his throat.

Sephiroth gripped Zack's shoulder and gave the SOLDIER a quick shake, "He is training to be a SOLDIER, Fair. Getting hurt is part of it."

Darkness fell over the puppy's expression, his eyes becoming haunted as if lost in some kind of past terror. He stepped back, moving away from Cloud and the General. The room fell silent. Eyes now shimmering with unshed tears, Zack turned on his heel and fled, leaving without a word. But as he disappeared, Cloud heard a single, familiar name murmured on everyone's lips. **Angeal.**

000X000

Sephiroth watched his lieutenant dash from the room and an all too familiar ache twisted inside his chest. He knew why Zack was so upset about his student's injury. Angeal was always so stoic and protective, like a solid wall of muscle and calm that no one could break. He protected Zack, sheltered him from the harsh realities of the world in an obsessive manor that Sephiroth could never understand.

_**"He's innocent," Angeal explained as Sephiroth sat down beside his childhood friend. "So…pure. Beautiful. So full of life and joy."**_

_**Shifting the cup of coffee he held into his other hand, the silver warrior quirked a brow in an unspoken question. **_

_**The dark-haired Commander actually slumped over, resting his elbows on outspread knees. There was a strange mix of weariness and affection in the way he spoke. Almost reminiscing. He shook his head slightly, "I can't take that away from him, Seph." Deep furrows creased his friend's brow, almost as if Angeal were in some sort of pain. **_

_**"This is the military, Angeal," Sephiroth informed him blandly, "Ignorance is not going to be a virtue."**_

_**"You don't understand," the dark-haired man's voice was hoarse, as if from choking back emotion. "I know that he can't stay so… innocent. But you have not seen the way his eyes light up when he smiles. You have not seen the way he embraces every man, woman and child…as if they are his friends from long ago. You have not heard his laughter, his sweet ramblings and curious questions. You don't know how strong he is… or how fragile."**_

_**Sephiroth sipped his coffee, deciding it best not to speak.**_

_**"…If I take away what makes him so bright and lively, I could ruin him. I could make him hate me. I just want to keep him safe, Seph. I do not want him to be hurt."**_

_**The silver-haired General drummed his fingertips along the side of the cup, musing his friend's words. "Then how do you propose not hurting him, Angeal? How do you expect to help him become your equal if you do not break down those childish barriers that hamper his learning curve? Pain. Blood. Death. Those things are part of being a SOLDIER."**_

_**Angeal groaned, obviously conflicted. Sephiroth rarely saw such a break down in his friend's composure. "You don't understand…" **_

_**That was getting annoying. "What exactly do I not understand? You student is hopelessly ignorant about issues he must be made aware of before he can become a proper SOLDIER. Part of your duty to him as his mentor is to pick him apart and then build him up, piece by piece. I did not expect that for you of all people, to falter in this aspect of mentorship."**_

_**A scowl darkened Angeal's features, "I can't do it. I can't hurt him like that, Seph."**_

_**"One stumble may prevent a future fall," Sephiroth quoted seriously. His green eyes narrowed. "Let him make mistakes. Let him suffer. Let him hurt. Then, when you pick him up, he realizes what needs to be done to prevent such from happening again. If he is as innocent as you describe, a little reality will go a long way in humbling his impulsive habits."**_

_**"You're asking me to let him lose all that makes him unique and beautiful!" Angeal shouted, startling the silver General. Was…was the raven-haired man crying? Tears stream down a reddened face. His jaw clenched tightly, straining a muscle in the neck. His knuckles were white from the pressure he used to grip his knees. **_

_**Sephiroth blinked slowly, and very careful he said, "You love him." A simple statement of fact.**_

_**The Commander fell silent and his posture became limp and defeated.**_

_**"You must not let such affections taint your judgment."**_

_**A laugh. Angeal was..laughing? Softly, darkly, almost menacingly. **_

_**"Sephiroth, you don't understand."**_

_**"You mean I can't." The silver-haired man spat, now agitated. **_

_**Again. Laughter. **_

_**"Seph, you are perfectly capable of loving. You are human after all. It's just that, you never have before and don't understand what I'm going through right now."**_

_**"Then why in Gaia are you discussing it with me? I did not instigate this conversation."**_

_**A smile.**_

_**"Angeal?" **_

_**The dark-haired warrior rose to his feet, "You're right. I should not be talking about this. I should be acting upon what my instincts are telling me to do."**_

_**Sephiroth sighed and rolled his eyes, "And that is?"**_

_**"Wrap the pup in my arms and tell him how I feel…then kick his ass."**_

_**A confused expression fell over the silver warrior's features.**_

_**"Good bye, Seph. I'll tell you how it all works out."**_

_**Then, the dark-haired Commander was gone.**_

As the last of the memory faded away, Sephiroth realized that he was walking…Where was he going? A flash of blonde spikes reminded him the incident that occurred only minutes earlier. He grimaced. These strange visions were becoming too…coincidental.

Cloud's migraine coincided perfectly with the bizarre dream-like haze that fell over him while on his way to find something. Damn, he could not remember what he was looking for, or possibly who… All he knew was that one moment he was walking and the next a series of bizarre images flickered before his eyes and a strange buzzing whirred inside his skull.

Then, as the images cleared away, he stood next to a prone cadet lying unconscious in the middle of the First Class canteen. Zack was pale with horror and a couple of the other Firsts were reaching into pockets for PHS's or materia, Sephiroth would never know, because just as the last of the haze lifted, Cloud's eyes snapped opened. Not that such is an odd occurrence, but the sudden, faint glow lurking in the blue depths certainly was. For a split second, Cloud's eyes had shined.

Another twist that fell into the equation.

The only explanation his brilliant, tactical mind could muster after seeing that shine was abnormally high amounts of natural mako in Cloud's system. Trace amounts were usually found in inhabitants from reactor towns, but never enough to cause a glow. But migraines were common among those exposed in their hometowns.

But…was it possible, for there to be another explanation for it all? Even natural mako did not interfere with materia, or cause severe hallucinations…

What in Gaia's name was wrong with Cloud Strife? What damned secret was the boy keeping? What was there about Cloud that caught his attention?

Because for some inexplicable reason, Sephiroth, the great General and Demon of Wutai, was trailing after him like a curious puppy. That was Zack's job. He was the mentor. He was the puppy. Not him! Sephiroth approached situations and people with cool indifference or even smug authority. Yet… that all flew out the window the second those blue eyes and blonde spikes walked into his office a mere handful of days ago.

Pausing when the First's keeping Cloud aloft entered the medical wing, the General wondered if he should continue to follow.

No. It was time for him to get some sleep. Fuck the paper work he'd yet to fill out and the executive he was supposed to intimidate. Scowling, Sephiroth headed briskly in the opposite direction.

000X000

Cloud did not question the injections the nurse gave him. He did not even flinch as the gleaming needle pierced his flesh and the foreign substance it contained entered his bloodstream like liquid fire. Even Gaia remained silent through it all, letting him disassociate and hide in his little place outside of reality. Needles and white walls reminded him of the torture he and Zack endured as specimens in Hoko's basement laboratory. Such suffering did not need repeating. And for once the Planet understood.

As the last of the shots were complete, a faint warmth woke him from his trance. He blinked slowly. Zack stood nearby, his eyes red and a watery smile barely clinging to his lips. Cloud barely registered the fact that it was his mentor's hand resting on his shoulder.

"M'sorry, Spike," he whispered.

"Nothing to be sorry for, Zack," Cloud replied just as softly.

"I hurt you."

"You did nothing to hurt me," Was it just by some random occurrence that 'hurt' apparently became the word of the day? "I'm just sensitive to mako. I'll have to be careful. At least now I know…" His voice trailed off.

Zack quirked his head, "You now know what?"

Cloud sighed, "Now I know why he makes me so…weird."

The First perked up, his smile fading back into concern, "Whaddya mean, Cloudy?"

"He…he makes me nervous. Paranoid. Like my head is spinning and I need to get away."

"Who he?"

Blue eyes met those of aquamarine.

"Sephiroth."


	12. Unexpected

**((Edited: 11/07/11))**

**Thanks to everyone who faved, alerted or reviewed this story! You make me feel all warm and squishy, ^_^ **

This chapter is dialogue heavy…Just so yah know.

**Well, as some of you may have noticed, I'm writing another FFVII piece called "Ghost of Wutai". It will not really intervene with the speed of these updates but if you're looking for a little darker of a piece, give it a looksie. Not recommended for kids under 16, but hey, some of us are more mature of mind than others. **

Oh, and **BOLD** text will be dream sequences and _**BOLD w/ italics**_ will be flashbacks from now on to prevent confusion… M'kays?

**Anywho…onto the replies:**

**Moka-girl:** Hm, I'll see about tweaking my dialogue for Seph. Thanks for pointing that out for me. =3

**Number XVI: **ooh, suspense. And you assume they were a couple, do yah? –winks—

**endlessvamp**: Interesting is always good.

**Shiya64**: Thankies…and don't worry, the hints will link together… When I stop feeling like being a tease and leaving my readers in suspense. Hehe.

**Bluumberry**: Oh, you misunderstand what I was saying. I was not going to mark scenes out of the story as being M. I was going to have a big, bold warning statement and a paragraph summary for those who want to enjoy the story but don't want explicit details. Personally, yes, I do agree with you about the 'It's marked M and you should know better' ideal… but I'm also aware that some people are uncomfortable with details about certain things that they are fine with as a broad picture. So don't worry about the flow of everything. I'm just slapping a warning label on anything I feel might "need" a warning on it just in case.

**RuinOfDarkness**: Why thank you, of, and here's an update. =3

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII in its entirety do not belong to me but to Square Equinox. To quote another writer: "These are not my toys; I'm just abusing them…"

**Rating (chapter): PG-13**

**Word Count: **3,575

**Summary: **The first thing on Cloud Strife's mind when he woke was _**Not Again**_. Reliving the past once was hard enough, but doing everything again for a fourth time…Refusing to believe that he is trapped in a cycle of endless death and re-birth, Cloud decides to do whatever he can to stop the future he knows from happening. Along the way, he finds himself tangled up with the man he could not help but think was beautiful but learned to hate. Sephiroth was always part of the problem, but could Cloud turn the General into the solution? Time Travel fic/AU.

**Fourth Time's the Charm  
>by Catsitta<strong>

**((Chapter beta: **Meggurra**))**

"_A compulsion is a highbrow term for a temptation we're not trying too hard to resist_."—Hugh Allen

**Chapter twelve**: Unexpected

A week passed after the incident in the First Class canteen and Cloud was beginning to feel anxious. The bizarre dreams were worsening, becoming more frequent, though thankfully Gaia's induced flash backs were almost nonexistent. Her voice, while jarring and intrusive, was but a faint hum compared to the blaring roar that used to consume him. What was going on? Why was this happening?

At first, he blamed the medication.

It was a lose dose of mako based painkillers that he was to use whenever the migraines started up. Unfortunately, after he took it, just one pill, just once, bad things happened. Well, in Cloud's opinion they were bad.

Mood swings and depression quickly became the least of his problems.

He grimaced as he slumped over the toilet.

_**"It's green," Cloud complained, scowling at the glittering, gel capsule. **_

_**Zack shook his head, "You're curled up in a dark room with both hands covering your ears. Just take the pill. It'll make the pain go away."**_

What if I don't want the pain to go away?

_**"It's still green." Like poison. Like death. Like acid… Like life.**_

_**The raven-haired First wrapped his free arm around Cloud's neck and with his enhanced strength, he forced the smaller male's mouth open and the pill down his throat. Trying not to gag, he glared at his mentor, hating the fact that the man had actually made him take the stuff against his will.**_

_**"We can't train if you're going to hide in the dark all day," Zack stately blandly before gently ruffling Cloud's spikes. **_

_**Spending the day in the dark might have turned out better.**_

_**Suddenly swallowed up by a strange haze that felt and flowed like a curtain of water around him, Cloud rose uncertainly to his feet; Zack supported him. Confusion settled in. Who was he? Where was he? Who the hell was touching him?**_

_**Numb, he did not attempt to shove the First away.**_

_**"Huh-whut?" That was the closest thing to intelligent that came out of his mouth. "Spinny-spinny." He blinked. Why was the world shifting? Cloud stumbled, nearly collapsing. "I feel funny."**_

_**"Hey Spike, are you okay?"**_

_**"M'fine 'cept I dunno why everythin' is so…loopy."**_

_**Zack rummaged in his pocket and examined the bottle, "Possible side effects: nausea, disorientation, head ache, muscle pain or weakness, dizziness, drowsiness, lethargy, blurry vision, slurred speech… vomiting, diarrhea, swelling of the tongue or throat… fainting…man, how long is this list?"**_

_**"I tol' yah dat stuff was bad news. Anytin' made by that crackpot Hojo is evil! But noooo, you had to gimme da pill…" Cloud slurred, feeling slightly more lucid than before. **_

_**"Most of the symptoms are said to get better over time after you body adjusts to it," the raven First added with a timid smile. **_

_**Cloud merely rolled his eyes.**_

_**The rest of the day proceeded to be a disaster. His mentor sent him off to class in that state, half awake and dizzy as hell…fortunately, he did not need to pay attention (he already knew what they were teaching) and spent the better part of the day staring off into space. One of his teachers, however, took offense from the puddle of drool collecting on his desk and shouted at him… Not that Cloud really heard him.**_

_**To make matters worse, afterwards, as he stumbled to meet Zack for physical training, one of those new "dreams" decided to assault him at full force. While nothing between him and dream Sephiroth ever progressed past kisses and some groping, it was detailed and intimate enough to leave Cloud blushing afterwards.**_

_**"Who ya thinking about, Cloudy?" Zack asked with a devilish grin.**_

_**Cloud quirked his head, "It's personal," He was still somewhat sane on that damn medication.**_

_**"Is she cute?"**_

_**He stared blankly at his mentor, "Zack…"**_

_**"Yeah?"**_

_**"I think I'm gunna puke."**_

Cramps seized his stomach and soon what remained of him lunch ended up in the toilet bowl. Cloud groaned. A week of dizziness, nausea and highly potent dreams. He wiped his mouth with the back of one hand. This had to stop. But how? Zack, the idiot, forced the stupid pill down his throat every morning and told him that things would get better once his body adjusted.

Cloud was quickly beginning to doubt that he would ever "adjust" to the poisonous medication.

Rising shakily to his feet, he flushed the toilet and stumbled out of the bathroom, thankful that he now lived with Zack and did not have to deal with his peers during this time. But, a question loomed. How was he supposed to make SOLIDER when every time he turned around he was in the hospital? Most of the staff knew his name. His NAME! They smiled at him whenever he ended up crossing paths with one of them.

A man named Sandler even had the gall to say that if Cloud really wanted to be a doctor rather than a SOLDIER, all he had to do was ask for a transfer into the science department rather than getting injured or sick.

Cloud scowled at the man, and even as a fifteen year old, he could put some pretty good force behind the expression. Nobody liked messing with him when he was in a bad mood. According to Zack, he had this aura of death, doom and destruction when truly pissed off.

His thoughts soon came to an abrupt halt when he saw the glint of silver in the living room.

"S-sephiroth?" What was he doing here? Cloud blearily looked around. His mentor was at some meeting, had been for the past two hours. Suddenly feeling very, very lucid compared to the entire past week, he started to creep backwards in a vain attempt to go unnoticed.

His attempts failed miserably.

The silver warrior turned away from whatever he was looking at and let his mako eyes settle on Cloud's retreating form. He quirked a brow, causing the blond to freeze. Instincts warred with conflicted emotions and all ended up in a puddle of nonsense at his feet. He felt like running. And fainting. Unfortunately, it was physically impossible to do both, so while his brain and body argued over which to do, Cloud stood there staring. Blue eyes wide. Mouth slightly ajar.

Sephiroth blinked.

Cloud did the same.

"Attempting to catch flies are we, Strife?"

Was that…a joke? There was no sarcastic edge or change in tonality. If it was an attempt at humor it was spoken in the most deadpan way humanely possible.

Cloud squeaked.

"I thought you were not intimidated by me…Cloud." Sephiroth drawled, unmoving, as if sensing that his presence was what caused such unease in the blond.

Where was Gaia and her usual tirade? Where were the flashbacks, the voices, the burning hum that drowned all reality? Because right now, his mind was uncharacteristically blank, leaving him with a very odd sensation teeming through his nervous system. He wanted nothing more than to run and hide, and nothing more than to run towards the man. It was disturbing. Unsettling. Embarrassing.

But there was no chant of Pain, Death, and Steel. There was no vivid half-reality where Masamune slid against his heart. No powerful deity warred with his fragile mind. He felt alone. Lost. Cloud felt like he had been thrust from the nest of an overbearing mama bird and left to fend for himself against a big hungry cat. Only, he was not a bird. He was a war veteran and hero trapped in the past and in his fifteen-year-old body. And the cat was a young and sane Sephiroth, the great General and Demon of Wutai.

This was not his day…his week…or truly his life. So far, it was the shittiest life he had lived yet and somehow, he remained bizarrely stable… Unlike in his third life, where, he went completely wacko after a couple weeks due to some mistakes on the Planet's part.

Finding his voice after as long pause, Cloud croaked, "M'not. Just surprised is all." Man, his throat hurt. Actually, he hurt all over, but his lining of his esophagus was raw from a week of puking up his guts every evening after dinner and periodically after breakfast and lunch too.

"Zack informed me that you are ill," Sephiroth replied, now glancing at something in his hand. It was a pill bottle and Cloud's brain took a moment to register that it was HIS pill bottle the General was holding.

"Das my migraine medicine. Zack makes me take it ev'ey mornin' 'cause I wake up wit' one fer some reason." Was he slurring worse than usual? "I dunno why. They make me real sick though. M'prefer the migraine over the puke." He shook his head, "I mean, seriously, 'ow am I suppose'ta get anywhere if'm not keeping nutin' down." Why could he not stop talking?

Sephiroth snorted, "I cannot believe they're actually dosing you with this."

"Whaddya mean?"

The silver General sighed, "This is a highly volatile drug used on SOLDIERs. Our systems absorb the mako and render the other toxic substances in the medication virtually harmless."

"I KNEW IT!" Cloud suddenly burst out. His exclamation led to him stumbling and nearly losing his balance. "That bastard Hojo is poisoning me."

A chuckle. The silver warrior was actually chuckling.

"Wuz'so funny?"

"You," Sephiroth replied…with an odd expression on his face. Then, a mask of seriousness fell in place. "But, you are correct in your assumption. To an unenhanced, this is toxic and potentially lethal."

Cloud began to swear.

"…meaning that you posses significant amount of mako in your system naturally."

Cloud stopped and cast Sephirtoh a dumbstruck look.

"Hojo, while a bastard, is no fool. He would not give this prescription to someone without a certain level of mako in their system…enough to be considered a SOLDIER."

Silence drew between them.

"Mako…?" The word left Cloud's lips heavy with confusion.

"It would appear, Cloud, that you are a very curious individual."

"Then why am I so…not SOLDIER-y?" Cloud asked confusion heavy in his voice

Sephiroth rolled the bottle in his palm, "Natural mako manifests itself in the human body differently than refined." That was it? That was all the explanation he was going to get?

Cloud frowned, "Ar'ight, then tell me why yer here if das all yer gunna say 'bout the pills…"

"Zack informed me of your illness." Sephiroth repeated his earlier statement.

"So yah came t'visit some no-name cadet? Aint'cha da General er sometin'." He retorted sarcastically.

"Stop taking the medication, Strife." The order had a ring of finality to it.

"Dat didn' answer mah question."

Again, silence. Cloud actually found himself crossing his arms and impatiently tapping his foot.

"…Zack is my friend. My second-in-command. His happiness and well-being are of great importance to myself and ShinRa. Your state of incapacitation is…unsettling him. So as a favor, I came to check on your condition at his request."

Cloud hummed softly. The world still felt weird and shaky, but for some reason Sephiroth seemed perfectly motionless, even in the restless haze of the drug.

"You are staring…" the blond only tilted his head slightly when the General spoke.

Aware that his "filter" was not functioning properly, Cloud knew that it was best not to respond lest he say something he would regret. Unfortunately, he found himself unable to refrain from speaking.

"Well 'course I am!" He snapped back with annoyance, not really thinking.

Sephiroth now looked genuinely confused.

Cloud shook his head, "The great Genr'l Seph is standin' all of six feet away fr'm me. Yer hard not to stare at, bein' as yer…" –he scratched his head—"Well, you. Takin' up all da room wit'out movin' an inch. Kinda suffocatin'…" A smile crept on his lips, "In an almost good way…as well as a bad."

"What is that supposed to mean?" It was kind of funny hearing the frustration in the General's voice. Apparently, he was puzzled by something Cloud was saying.

The blond giggled despite his best efforts to be restrained. His terror fleeing as a strange bubbliness arose. Almost like being drunk or high. Why the sudden shift in feeling, he was unsure, all he knew was that it left him uplifted and carefree. "Fer'a genius yer prêt-ty dumb."

A twitch. The corner of Sephiroth's eye, twitched. Cloud almost giggled but managed to restrain himself.

"Ah well," Cloud murmured before ambling oddly towards the couch. Putting his back towards the General, whose entire presence nearly screamed of frustration. He wondered why. Then again, his comprehension skills were seriously incapacitated at the moment and when he thought about it most of all his higher functions were debilitated. For all he knew, Sephiroth was in a bad mood for having to check on a loopy cadet with a smart mouth.

"You did not answer my question." It was a low, almost growl. The kind that sent a shiver of something ice cold up through Cloud's spine, making his whole body tingle with fear and pleasure. He really was insane for fantasizing this soon-to-be sociopath. Then again, the heart wants what the heart wants, even what is worst for it, that included a sadistic, silver-haired SOLDIER whom had, on numerous occasions, attempted and nearly succeeded in cutting said organ from his chest with Masamune.

Slumping onto the couch, he let his eyes meander back towards the man who had yet to move from where he stood. A forgotten pill bottle clenched tightly in his fist. Casually, Cloud wondered where the legendary katana was. It was strange that without Gaia screaming inside his skull, he found his paranoia about said blade greatly reduced, allowing for him to indulge in pleasant curiosity in his half-lucidity.

"Strife…" Again, that growl. He thought that the General was supposed to be an emotionless statue…all ice and steel, no impulsive anger or genuine smiles.

"Hmm?" Cloud hummed absently.

"Answer my question."

"Why?"

"I am your superior office, Strife." Was Sephiroth grinding his teeth?

"And?" One part of clouds brain was screaming at him that he was insane, don't poke at the angry bear; but that part was smothered by the half of Clouds brain that was intrigued by the emotions he was being shown.

"Answer the damn question!"

Why was he so insistent? If Cloud did not know any better, he would think that the General was honestly confused by what he had implied. Didn't the silver-haired man get enough attention to realize that anyone with eyes was attracted to him some way or another and that Cloud was no different?

It took a moment to realize that Sephiroth was now moving closer, looking very dangerous. Oops. How did he manage to do that? **Stupid pills. **

Eyes wide with honest curiosity, Cloud slurred, "You're callin' me Strife. I thought when yer off duty we wuz suppose'tah call each other by our first names?" Darkness boiled into those mako eyes. What had he done to piss off the SOLDIER so bad and why was he not compelled to run for his life like normal? Strange, strange day.

"Strife, if you do not answer my question I'll…" he did not get to finish the demand before Cloud broke out laughing. Sephiroth flinched.

"Oookay, Seph-i-rorth," he giggled,"Don' get too 'xcited an' go all scary 'cause it's a waste of yer efforts. I could care less 'bout nuthin' at the moment." Cloud shook his head, "Yah really wanna know?"

"Yes." Sephiroth was defiantly grinding his teeth.

Cloud's eyes darted back and forth dramatically before he motioned for Sephiroth to sit next to him. Oddly enough, the General complied, looking as irritated as before. The blond motioned for him to lean closer. With a sigh, he shifted and lowered his head and shoulders, allowing for Cloud to reach up and whisper into his ear.

His eyes widened.

And Cloud giggled.

000X000

When Sephiroth went to work this morning, he expected there to be outrageous piles of paperwork and other nonsense that apparently needed his personal attention. He expected for Zack Fair to bounce into his office and mess up said paperwork before kicking his heels up onto the desk (he'd recently moved the chairs back into his office because their not being there began to bother him). And by Gaia, he had even half expected for the worried pup to ask him to check on his student, knowing that Zack would be unable to for most of the day due to a meeting preceding the First's next mission.

What he not expected when he went to work that morning, was to find his desk oddly free of anything that looked like paper. His inbox was empty, he discovered as he checked his email. And when Zack came into his office like he did each morning, the SOLDIER did not zoom about like a mosquito on a serious caffeine high. He sat down in a chair like a normal person, his face lined with tension.

Stress was apparently making the hyperactive First somewhat lethargic.

After a calm, quiet conversation with his second-in-command, Sephiroth found himself worried. Then, Zack had what could be called a minor breakdown as he blurted out every little reason that he was so different. All of those reasons had a common link: Cloud Strife. The boy was ill, and while able to slug through his classes, was becoming gradually worse with each passing day. Apparently, his migraine medication was to blame.

When the SOLDIER asked him to check on his student after the cadet's classes were over, the General promptly agreed.

The strangeness of the day did not end there.

All week, the dreams he had of himself and Cloud were frequent and vivid, involving a twisted mix of seduction and pain. He could not control the words or the actions he took within the hallucinations, and he was disturbed by what he said and did. Why did imaginary Cloud just smile up at him so sweetly after every violent act Sephiroth preformed? It was almost as if he was enjoying the cruelties.

Bad thoughts. Guilt always followed his analysis of the dreams. Apparently, his curiosity about the cadet was becoming a full-blown obsession, perhaps his frustration in dealing with the enigma that is Cloud Strife led to his strange behavior towards the angel that was in his dreams. Why else would he abuse a creature he found immensely desirable and appeared willing to please whatever urges came over him?

So, when those strange, foreboding images did not flicker behind his eyes all day, Sephiroth became oddly unhappy. Why? Perhaps it was the lack of stimulus that led to him wandering the halls of the ShinRa building, pondering about the blond. He knew that it was wrong for him to have such an obsession. The boy was fifteen and barely so, and looked about twelve. He, himself, was twenty-five.

The General could already imagine the scandal it would cause if he ever spoke a word to anyone of the dreams. No psychiatrist would keep his mouth shut, no matter the supposed policy of patient privacy. They would accuse him of being a sick bastard and everyone else would follow. He would fall from grace in a matter of hours with vulgar slurs chasing him the entire way. Cradle robber, pedophile, child molester… the list went on and on.

If only Cloud was a little older and a SOLDIER. At sixteen and as a SOLDIER Third Class, the boy would be legal in every sense as long as Sephiroth showed no professional favoritism. But, no…

After wandering around, mulling over his predicament, he realized that it was time for him to check on the cadet. Having a key card that opened every door in the building meant that he was able to walk right in without knocking…

Perhaps things might have been better if he had knocked.

Or not.

After a horribly awkward conversation with a clearly mako-high cadet, which led to him to, nearly and inexplicably, losing his temper, Sephiroth found himself sitting on the couch next to said cadet. That was when the day took a turn sharply south.

Warm breath against his ear, small hands cupped around parted lips…

Cloud was silent for all of three seconds, merely breathing, then, he said very slowly and softly,"It means, Gener'l, dat I think yer fuckin' hot." Sephiroth froze as he the blond fell back onto his rump on the couch and began to laugh.

"I thought dat wuz obvious!" Cloud added with a surge of uncontrollable giggles, his blue eyes bright.

"You…find me attractive?" He almost flinched at his own words. Could he sound more like an idiot?

"Well duh." The blond rolled his eyes.

That was it. The situation was becoming too much for Sephiroth's brain to handle. He had to get out of there and fast…before he did something truly idiotic. But he was stuck in place. His muscles would not listen to the urgent scream from his brain.

Fortunately, Cloud chose that time to grow pale. "Uh-oh…" He leapt to his feet and dashed towards the bathroom in an amazing display of dexterity for someone so incapacitated. Relief flooded over him a few moments after the blond disappeared. He had to go…before the cadet returned.

Moving hurriedly, Sephiroth fumbled with the door like a klutz before nearly tripping on his own two feet in the hall. This day was simply filled with unwelcome surprises.

**A/N: Hehe, did yah like my pretties? I could not stop giggling while writing this…it one of the reasons why Cloudy keeps having laughing fits… Ah well… Reviews make me happy. So please, my silent stalkers, review, or I'll sick Fem!Seph on ya'll. –giggles—**


	13. Confessions

**((Edited: 11/08/11))**

**Thanks to everyone who faved, alerted or reviewed this story! You make me feel all warm and squishy, ^_^ **

**Yay, an update… I should be studying for my AP GOVERNMENT test, but I don't wanna. So I wrote a chapter for all ya'll out there… I'll warn you, this chapter is full of giggly awkwardness for a certain raven-haired SOLDIER and Cloudy-kins. For some reason, I'm on a bit of a humor kick. Ah well, I will eventually get back to the angst. But awkward moments are just too fun NOT to exploit.**

**BOLD** text will be dream sequences and _**BOLD w/ italics**_ will be flashbacks, to prevent confusion…

**Anywho…onto the marathon of replies:**

**Moka-girl**: Hehe, awe, made yah blush did I?

**Yume**: We, thankies. ^_^

**Sin of the Fallen**: I know what you mean. –winks- Just keep reading on.

**Kistune Onna1**: I love writing dream sequences for Cloud and Sephy, but I figured the mako high would ruin any "dark" feeling I could create through them. Crack humor and angst just kind of don't fit in the same chapter when I get in a roll. But I hope to keep you on your toes and laughing on occasion.

**Gismo1**: Ah yes. I was debating about the "why" Zack would force something down Cloud's throat knowing Hojo's quirks. But since I've been making him such a paranoid, anxious nut thus far, why not have him be a little eccentric (almost Angel-like)? But I am thrilled that you continue to enjoy this story and appreciate your thoughts out reviews.

**Endlessvamp**: Well, Cloudy's gotta win a few, yanno?

**Bluumberry**: You're welcome, I completely understand you having concerns about my future warning system.

**Killer Rabbit of Caerbannog**: Why thank you, and I am glad to have persuaded you to review. The flood of said reviews had prevented me from wishing to sick fem!seph on my silent stalkers… for now.

**RuinOfDarkness**: I'm glad people are appreciating my sense of humor. Normally what I find amusing makes people just kind of stare and look confused…Alas, the misfortune of being stuck with my peers. Anywho, I hope to continue to make you laugh, if, at odd times. I'm a sucker for a little bit of laughter now and then.

**Shiya64**: I'm glad to have people who are with me for every step. It does mean a lot to have the support of people like you who follow my story and comment. Thanks.

**HazzaTL3**: Questions, questions… We shall see if Cloud makes SOLDIER for a second time or if his destiny takes him down another path.

**Emriel**: Haha, there will be more chapters to come. And I'm very glad you continued to read despite your first impressions due to the bolded paragraphs.

**Inaryuubi**: Yay for giggling hysterically.

**Toki Mirage**: Mew? Hehe. Here is more.

**HappyDragon411**: I'm looking for a beta. Kind of. I'm just not sure where to start. I feel kind of awkward just clicking on someone random from the beta list and requesting that they look over my stories. Anywho.

You're ideas and such are epic. Just saying. I was very impressed and intrigued by some of the things you introduced. A couple of the tidbits (such as cloudy-kins age difference) may show up in this story. Thank you so much. Reviews like yours open up so many paths that I had not thought to explore.

**CrimsonChoucho**: Hehe, your review spam is much enjoyed. I'm flattered to know that someone out there stayed up to 3AM reading something I wrote. Thank you. Oh, and of course Sephy likes his coffee black…and he has yet to meet those pesky seagulls…even if he is a bit possessive. 0_0

Whewww~~~

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII in its entirety do not belong to me but to Square Equinox. To quote another writer: "These are not my toys; I'm just abusing them…"

**Rating (chapter): PG-13 **

**Word Count: **3,744

**Summary: **The first thing on Cloud Strife's mind when he woke was _**Not Again**_. Reliving the past once was hard enough, but doing everything again for a fourth time…Refusing to believe that he is trapped in a cycle of endless death and re-birth, Cloud decides to do whatever he can to stop the future he knows from happening. Along the way, he finds himself tangled up with the man he could not help but think was beautiful but learned to hate. Sephiroth was always part of the problem, but could Cloud turn the General into the solution? Time Travel fic/AU.

**Fourth Time's the Charm  
>by Catsitta<strong>

**((Chapter beta: **Meggurra**))**

"_The truth is I don't know what's true anymore_."—Personal quote

**Chapter thirteen: **Confessions

Zack liked many things. He liked Buster swords. He liked the color blue. He liked animals. He liked people. He liked to smile. He liked to laugh.

What he did not like, however, was the odd way Sephiroth looked at Cloud.

The silver General always spoke and acted professional around the cadet in public, his imposing aura remaining intact. But when Sephiroth came to visit, usually at Zack's request, the puppy found himself feeling…strange. Perhaps it was because he knew that Cloud was afraid of the man (_though the blond seemed fine with the reason that the natural mako in his system could cause paranoia when around someone as enhanced as the General)_ and having said man staring at him awkwardly could not be helping his fear.

Or…or maybe it was because, if he was honest with himself, he, Zack Fair, was jealous.

Ridiculous, really. Him, jealous! For starters, Cloud was a cadet, fifteen and straight. There was no possible way that Sephiroth would ever actually make any kind of move on the blond. And if he did, there was no chance that the kid would reciprocate. And, for second, Zack was the chocobo's mentor. Part of his role as a mentor was to prepare his student for life in SOLDIER, and that meant getting him used to the Firsts…including General Sephiroth. Getting paranoid about a confused expression on the silver-haired man's face was not going to smooth things along for Cloud.

But as he watched Cloud do a research essay on the effects of mako on the human body, Zack could not help but feel worried. So much had gone wrong in so little time. At least the kid's migraines seemed to go away about three days after quitting the painkillers. One of the doctors that Zack had spoken to, claimed that it was possible that Cloud would need exposure to mako periodically (not as often as a SOLDIER) to keep him from going through withdrawal. Apparently, Nibelheim was infamous in the science community for being one of the richest harvesting grounds for the stuff and whole area was saturated with it until the land practically glowed green at night.

Peering at his PHS, he realized that it was close to midnight.

"Hey Spike, time to wrap it up," Zack murmured, reaching out to ruffle the blond spikes.

As those blue eyes lifted from the paper to meet those of aquamarine, his heart wrenched painfully. Such beautiful eyes. Innocent and wide. Yet at the same time distrusting, critical and weary.

"M'kay," Cloud replied, scribbling a few more words at the bottom of the paper before setting the essay aside with the pen resting on top. With a yawn, the cadet stretched and headed to his bathroom, leaving Zack alone. The First did not read the words as he glanced over the blond's work. He just admired the writing. For someone who normally scrawled illegibly, Cloud's handwriting was neat to the point of perfectionist when he did these essays.

Another strange fact that somehow bothered Zack.

He did not know long he simply stood there staring at the finely written words before he was brought back into reality by a small cough. Zack turned. Cloud stood there in the pajama's that the First got him as a moving-in present. The pale blue fabric really brought out the richness of those amazing eyes. Though, the bright yellow chocobo's patterned onto the blue did subtract from the effect. He looked so young, so fragile and innocent.

So much like himself at that age.

"Hey Spike, can I ask you something?"

Cloud scratched is head and nodded, before wandering over to his bed (whose sheets matched the pajama's, much to the cadet's dismay), and sitting on the edge.

"Do you trust me?"

The blond smiled, "With my life, Zack."

"Then tell me what happened."

"Pardon?"

Zack sat down next to Cloud, "Tell me what happened to make you lose it two weeks ago…on our first day as being mentor and student. When you freaked out, tried to break my hand then kicked the crap out the bullies in your squadron when they attacked you in the shower."

Cloud stared blankly.

"Spike, you going all cloudy on me?" he waved a hand in front of those unfocused blue-eyes.

"No."

"Then why are you not answering me?" Zack asked.

A pause.

"Why was I not punished?"

"Huh?"

"The fight. Why was I not punished?" Cloud asked Zack again, his tone emotionless.

"I chose not to punish you for self defense, Cloud. And you're avoiding the question."

Another pause.

Obviously, the cadet did not trust him as much he claimed. Why? Zack thought back to the incident with the pills. Yeah, he should have known better to trust anything Hojo cooked up, but he was scared. He still questioned how Angeal held it together through the time he spent mentoring a hyperactive puppy with a tendency to get in trouble.

Zack reached out and gently wrapped an arm around Cloud's shoulders, "It's okay, Spike. You don't have to say anything right now. It's been a long day."

"Nightmares," Cloud whispered.

"Huh?"

"You asked why I reacted the way I did it was because of my nightmares. They felt so real, Zack. I was afraid."

That still did not explain the fighting technique the blond used against the bullies. Though, after learning about the natural mako in Cloud's system, he figured that the incident with almost breaking his hand was due to a boost of strength triggered by fear.

"Do you still have nightmares?"

"Yes. Sometimes."

"What about?"

Cloud tensed and suddenly wrapped his arms around Zack's waist in an almost crushing embrace. The First almost did not hear him whisper, "The past."

000X000

**He was lost. Trapped in darkness. He could not breathe. **

**Cloud reached out and found his hands resting against something solid. A barrier. He gave it a push. Nothing. He tried again. Nothing. Then, in a flush of panic, he used all his strength against the unseen blockade. Something gave way. Suddenly, he was falling…falling…falling.**

**Strong arms caught him around the waist.**

"**Whoa there Spiky." Zack. **

**The scene shifted from blackness into that of the cadet gym. Pain ripped through his left side, all the way from his hip to his skull. Warmth dribbled down his cheek. Blood.**

"**You got hit pretty bad."**

"**What happened?" The panic had not left his voice.**

**Zack set him on the floor against the wall and crouched in front of him, "You don't remember?"**

**Cloud shook his head.**

"**Me and Seph were sparring, y'know, for educational purposes. When things got a little out of hand. You were clipped by Masamune by accident."**

**That explained a thing or two.**

"**Where is he?"**

"**Who?"**

"**Sephiroth."**

**Before a reply could come, the scene melted away, replaced by one he remembered all too well.**

**Zack tore through the army like a demon, Buster sword flashing with crimson. He was one of the best that SOLDIER ever produced. He stood right below the General and his commanders despite his youth.**

**But as the last of the men fell and Zack trudged back, limping and covered in blood, Cloud found himself frozen in spot. Not this. Any memory but this! He refused to see his friend killed before his eyes. Yet, there was nothing he could do as bullets riddled through the body, ripping at flesh and bone.**

**The fallen hero. The man who was supposed to be the one saving the world. **

**Not Cloud. **

**Collapsing onto his knees, he let out a terrible wail, crying out his friend's name as blood pooled around him. **

**000X000**

Waking up to the sound of his name being shrieked in fear was enough to send Zack into a panicked frenzy. Scrambling out of bed, he yanked open his door and dashed towards Cloud's room. He could hear whimpers of pain from behind the last barrier between him and the cadet. Not bothering to knock, he flew into the room, expecting the worst…only to find there was nothing. Just Cloud in bed…

He stepped a little closer.

The sheets were tangled up in the blond's legs, his little hands were clenched tightly and his breathing was unusually fast. Nightmare. Cloud was having a nightmare. Zack wondered, almost guiltily, if by talking to him about their existence had brought them on.

Careful, not wanting to startle him, the First reached out and gently shook the blond's shoulder.

"Wake up…It's only a dream, kiddo."

Blue eyes snapped open, only they weren't blue, they were bright with luminous green energy. Like mako… No, not like. It was an unmistakable mako glow. The kid had shiners! SOLDIER Third's sometimes did not get them until they were promoted to Second's and got upped doses.

"Zack," the cadet breathed, suddenly throwing back the sheets and leaping to his feet. There was a strange, ominous expression on his face. Cloud stopped before him and reached up with both hands to touch his face. Apparently satisfied with what he found, his eyes dimmed back to normal and he collapsed tiredly back in bed. "M'sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about," it was impossible to hide the anxiety lacing each word. Zack was rattled…very much so. He managed a weak smile, "Have one of those nightmares you told me about?"

Cloud nodded.

"Care to talk about it?'

"No."

No. A single, resolute reply. There was not a moment of hesitation or consideration.

"You don't have to carry everything alone, Spike. I'm here for you. You can tell me anything." Zack spoke softly.

A pause.

"I'm tired Zack."

"Of course." He tried his best not to look like a kicked puppy as he reached out, stroked Cloud's spike, and kissed him on the forehead. "Try to get some sleep, 'kay?"

The raven-haired SOLDIER knew that he, himself, would not sleep a wink the rest of the night.

000X000

"**Pet," Sephiroth murmured as he toyed with the white wing at his fingertips. Cloud looked up, uncertain why the silence between them was broken. For the past hour, they had simply contented themselves with a peaceful quiet. The blond made lazy circles on the ground as the dark angel stroked his wings. It had been…nice. "You are unwell."**

"**No Master, I am quite well." Cloud replied, scrunching his nose.**

"**You are tired. Do you not sleep enough?"**

**When did this sudden curiosity about his health pop up?**

"**I sleep plenty, Master."**

**A pause.**

"**You whisper his name at night."**

"**Whose?" Cloud's confusion showed on his face.**

**Sephiroth tugged a little too forcefully on a feather, eliciting a yelp of surprise from the blond.**

"**HIS." The dark angel hissed. "I thought you were going to forget all that bound you to Gaia?"**

**Cloud was confused for all of five seconds. Then it hit him. Zack.**

"**He is my friend."**

"**Was, my pet, was. You have no friends except me. I am your god and master. Remember that, Pet. I do not wish to hear that name on your lips when we make love."**

**A startled gasp escaped Cloud's lips. Had Sephiroth just said that? They'd never progressed further than kissing! He was actually wondering if the dark angel ever thought of him in a sexual way, or if his attentions were simply his way of establishing control. There was too much of random slamming his skull against the headboard for no apparent reason for Cloud to assume anything other than the latter of the two choices.**

**Warmth crawled onto his cheeks.**

**He was blushing. **

"**Surprised, Pet?" Sephiroth drawled, returning to his gentle strokes. "Curious. I thought you knew being as you were always a clever creature. Observant and so willing to please."**

**Cloud blushed deeper.**

**There was a pause in the motion.**

"**Do you find me attractive, Pet?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Do you desire me?" Sephiroth purred.**

"**Y-yes."**

**Strong arms wrapped around his shoulders and light kisses danced along his neck. The dark angel hummed his approval when Cloud went limp. **

"**Tell me what you want, Pet." He whispered, "I promised to take care of you. Your wants and needs are as important to me as mine are to you. Just tell me… trust me."**

**Cloud felt breathless. He could not form a coherent thought with Sephiroth kissing him as he was. And just as he finally found his voice to reply, the scene began to crumble. The dark angel tensed, apparently aware of the degradation.**

"**No…you are mine." He hissed, capturing Cloud's lips with his own. The desperation in that kiss lingered as the dream pulled them apart yet again….**

**000X000**

"Cloud…Cloud!" Zack was nearly screaming out his student's name in an attempt to wake him up. There was dread in his gut. It was not possible. Earlier, as he sat nearby, just watching Cloud sleep, the blond began to murmur Sephiroth's name. The word was spoken in a tone that made the First nervous. It was sexual.

But, if that was not enough, then he seemed to tense up and his breathing became quick rasps. His face contorted into agony. Another nightmare. This one apparently a fantasy gone wrong…

Which brought up another question.

Zack was fairly sure that Cloud was straight. The kid nearly freaked out when he found out that his mentor was bisexual. Then again, he was also aware that plenty of straight men considered Sephiroth attractive and would openly admit that, if given the chance, they'd go gay for the day, just to find out what it would be like. Perhaps Cloud was one of those many who admired the angelic figure but feared his demonic nature. Caught in the middle, and suffering from hormones, it was no wonder his dreams were messed up.

Cloud eyes once again snapped open; only, there was no glow.

"Z-zack?"

"Hey Spike…"

"Did I scream again?" Cloud asked.

"No."

Silence.

"Then why are you here?"

"I never left. You began to have another nightmare, so I woke you."

A really strange expression crossed over Cloud's face, confirming Zack's worries.

"Not a nightmare."

"Oh?"

A faint blush colored the cadet's face.

Zack averted is gaze for a moment, before gathering the courage to say, "You were saying Seph's name."

Cloud blinked.

"If you were not having a nightmare…then were you having a…ah, erotic dream, perhaps? It's okay, by the way… I mean, you are a teenager. I get it. I'm in the same boat. But, erm….I was wondering why you were saying his name, because you kind of freaked out in the end…like he might have hurt you."

The blond sighed and fiddled with the sheet.

"Zack."

"Yes?"

"I was not having a nightmare."

A pause.

"Or an erotic dream…"

Another pause.

"…but it did involve Sephiroth."

Okay, what did that mean?

"Because…"

Because, yes, an explanation would be nice, Zack thought to himself.

"…I have a crush on him. There, I said it. Happy?"

Zack stared openly.

Cloud took that as a sign that his mentor needed clarification.

"I like men, okay?" There was no shyness in the confession; it was practically deadpan.

"Y-you…b-but the DVD…a-and your fear of him…a-and…" Shock had Zack stuttering.

"Zack."

"Huh?"

"Shut up and let me go back to sleep."

The First snapped his mouth closed and rushed out of the room, both embarrassed and confused and filled with a new determination to keep Sephiroth from "noticing" Cloud. Helping them become friends was fine, but if the silver warrior as much as looked as if he was interested in something more, then Gaia help him, he would kill the General. Cloud was fifteen and vulnerable.

Zack refused to let anyone take advantage of that fact.

So as he laid awake in bed, listening, he wondered what Angeal would have done. Though, he realized quickly that was a bad choice. For all the man was honorable and strong, when it came to issues of attraction he was an idiot. Anyone who had so much as looked at Zack the wrong way usually ended up pinned to the wall and threatened. And well, as effective as the method had been for the powerful SOLDIER, Zack was pretty sure he could not pull it off. Especially since Sephiroth could out muscle him without putting in any effort on his part.

After mulling it over for a long while, he turned onto his side and clamped his eyes shut trying desperately to sleep and escape his thoughts.

Unfortunately, with sleep came dreams…

000X000

Cloud woke the next morning at six rather than at four-thirty.

He felt cranky, tired and downright miserable. His sleep was far from restful and every time he did manage to sink into oblivion, there was some overpowering dream of some kind. Even after kicking Zack out of his room, the series of twisted paths inside his mind did not cease to tangle him up. Nightmares and fantasies alike intermingled and left him dazed.

Exhausted, the blond trudged his way to the bathroom…and found it occupied.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Cloud yelped when he saw what his mentor was stowing beneath the sink. "ZACK…"

The raven-haired SOLDIER calmly rose from his hands and knees and looked over at his student. Dark circles rested beneath his eyes and there was a strange grin on his face, one that was obvious plastered on rather than real. "Hey Spike."

"Zack, please tell me those aren't what I think they are." Cloud groaned, shifting uncomfortably, "In fact, please tell me that this is just another weird dream and I will wake up any moment in my bed."

"'Fraid not on both accounts, Spiky," the First replied, shutting the cabinet door casually.

"And why exactly did you suddenly decide to stock my bathroom with…with… THAT!" It was unbelievable how whiney he sounded. Then again, he did sleep horribly and it was early in the morning. His serious demeanor could not always shadow the child that always lurked somewhere deep within him.

Zack laughed uncomfortably, "I want you to be safe, kiddo. Y'know. Angeal did the same thing after the incident when I asked Seph about sex, except he went into a monologue about how to be safe and whatnot."

Cloud continued giving the First twitchy, bug-eyed looks that betrayed his utter discomfort.

"Again, WHY Zack…? Why?"

"Because…I want you to be safe and you're at that age… and you're not as ignorant as I was…So…"

"So…what? So you stuff a whole box of condoms under my sink. And if that that bottle is what I thought it is, why in hell would I need so much? And to top things off, I'm FIFTEEN! Shouldn't you, I don't know, be worried about me eating my vegetables more than the thought of me…" he forced himself to pause and try to push the utter panic out of his tone, "Alright, this is just too weird. I'm going back to bed." Cloud threw his hands in the air and turned around.

"Wait, Spike," Zack shouted, leaping forwards and placing a hand on Cloud's shoulder stilling the blonds movements back to his bedroom, "I-I have a reason for doing this now rather than later."

The blond shook his head, "I don't want to hear it, Zack. My head hurts like hell. I got almost no sleep last night. And I'm hungry." Yeah, he was not a morning person. Even if he did wake up at an obnoxious hour before dawn.

"Please listen," the puppy begged.

Cloud sighed with defeat.

"You told me you…like men last night."

"And? Does that fact distress you more than the thought of me chasing after every girl I see?" Cloud asked, only half sarcastically.

"Yes, actually."

Pausing, Cloud turned around and quirked a brow at his mentor.

"Spike…how much do you know about what goes on between two men when they…"

Cloud cut him off by slapping his hands over his ears ,"I am NOT having this conversation before breakfast." He was certain that there was a furious blush on his cheeks. This was embarrassing. Even after living for over fifty years, "The Talk" did not get any less awkward. Especially since, yes, he was perfectly aware how it worked between two men. During his second life, from what fragments he remembered, Cloud was sure that he had his fair share of male lovers. Experience (of any kind, for anything actually) seemed to carry over from life to life. While his body changed and skills needed relearning, the information always stuck in his brain, somewhere.

Zack pouted. He, himself, was scarlet. Apparently, this was not any easier for him to talk about than it was for Cloud.

The blond lowered his hands.

"Cloud, listen, just for a sec, 'kay? I know your young and all, but I'm worried about you. There is no chance that I'm going to let you be as ignorant as I was. And, well, after hearing your confession last night, it made me realize a thing or two. So be easy on me, I'm still new at this teaching stuff."

"Zack, it's okay. Just, don't waltz in here with another jumbo pack of…supplies when you think I'm not looking. Sheesh, speaking of which," the blond walked past the First and slowly snuck a glance under the sink. He shook his head again. "Could you have found a bigger box?"

That made the SOLDIER blush deeper.

"Didn't think so." Cloud smirked, suddenly feeling a little lighter, "So how about some breakfast?"

The raven-haired First let out a burst of nervous laughter, "Always thinking about food, aren't'cha?"

Cloud shrugged.

"Well, I guess I best see about getting my chocobo fed, then," Zack said, before grinning a little brighter and ruffling his student's hair. "C'mon. I'll cook us some pancakes."

"Oh no you're not!" He protested, "The last time you 'cooked' breakfast, the stove caught on fire. There's scorch marks on the wall still. No, I'll cook them."

"Aw, no fair Spike." Zack whined, not looking or sounding the least bit repentant.

The blond rolled his eyes and gave his mentor a light shove, "Get out of here, you goof. I need a shower and to change before I make breakfast. You…you go and not set the room on fire."

"Fiiiine," the SOLDIER groaned with an exaggerated slump of his shoulders. The awkward tension from earlier was nonexistent. "But I'm getting revenge for your backtalk later, you hear me, chocobo head?"

The only reply get got was the bathroom door slamming shut in his face.


	14. Connection

**A/N:**

**If anyone is interested, or knows someone who might be interested, I am looking for a beta (or proofreader). Yes, I am aware that there is a nice little place where you can go request people and whatnot…but...Yeah, would you believe I'm somewhat shy even over the 'net? If you know someone who might be good to talk to, please, PM me. Please. With sprinkles on top? **

Also, for those of you who would be curious about reading some more Fem!Seph crack, check out my soon-to-be oneshot series called: The Devil Wears High Heels. M'kay?

**Thanks to everyone who faved, alerted or reviewed this story! You make me feel all warm and squishy, ^_^ **

**Yay, an update… About time. Hmmm, sleep is nice. Sleep inspires me to write rather than stare at the screen and drool.**

**BOLD** text will be dream sequences and _**BOLD w/ italics**_ will be flashbacks, to prevent confusion…

**Anywho…onto the marathon of replies:**

**Sin of the Fallen:** Hmmm, interesting. Cloud's mind is pretty screwed up isn't it? Ah well, makes it all the more fun to write.

**Everyone'sGayForCloud/****MuffinLordLionsGate**: Hey buddy, yes, you did steal my 100th review. And yes, Zack did buy him that. Isn't awkwardness fun?

**Shiya64**: Hey, I'm surprised by how much support people are offering. I did not think that either of my stories would be as popular as they are. In fact, I was kind of thinking I'd be one of those writers that people just would not notice because I'm not…out there. Y'know, faving and commenting and the like (again, it's very hard to do when your cellphone is your main internet connection). But I'm very happy that there are people out there who are there every step of the way because it makes things…easier in a sense.

**HappyDragon411**: Haha, I adore long reviews…And as for the beta thing (points at top of stpry) I'm taking your advice. We'll see if anyone jumps to my aid. xD As for Zack, yes, there is a little quirk in his past in this life that has him acting like a paranoid nutcase sometimes. But I will reveal that in due time. Actually, pretty soon…if all goes to plan. And confused Sephy is a fun Sephy, no?

As is a sexually frustrated Sephy. The resolution to that problem has also been planned out carefully. Same with the –ahem— lingering issue known as Hojo.

**Moka**-**girl**: Heh, believe it or not. I'm very "sheltered". Something called being too smart for my own good, reading too much (and able to comprehend what I'm reading), as well as being surrounded by my peers who talk waaay too much about certain things, and I figured things out pretty well. High school sort of makes you aware of things you sometimes wished you knew less about. Hehe.

**Sinclarium**: Ah pacing. Yes. I thought it was going a tad slow, but I knew that I had to have a transition chapter or the timeskip would not make sense.

**fanfictionANIMEfreak**: Hehe. Thanks.

**CrimsonChoucho**: Seph giving someone the talk. Yes, one can only imagine the bluntness of it all. xD

**RuinOfDarkness**: Every angst fic needs some humor, no? And thanks for the luck. Oddly enough, I did much better on this last Gov test than the first one.

**Saria19**: Why thank you. I am always glad to make someone's day…or weekend. =3 And yes, Reno makes an appearance… And I am seriously surprised by how many people want Sephy-kins to find Cloudy's new stash of supplies… Hm, food for though. –smiles-

**Wintersheart1766**: Haha, that's fine. And why is every so 'fraid of fem!Seph?.She's fun to write. Though, I now know if I want people to review I threaten to sick her on my loyal readers. Lulz.

**Naruta13**: Why thank you. And here is that update you have been waiting for. Oh, and isn't character suffering fun?

**She who quacks a lot**: Awkwardness is awkward, no? Yes, ^_^

**Insane devil**: Why thank you.

**xxLivingPuppetxx234**: I'm glad your liking the story so much and I hope you continue to enjoy it.

Aaaaand, DONE!

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII in its entirety do not belong to me but to Square Equinox. To quote another writer: "These are not my toys; I'm just abusing them…"

**Rating (chapter): PG-13 **

**Word Count: **3,673

**Summary: **The first thing on Cloud Strife's mind when he woke was _**Not Again**_. Reliving the past once was hard enough, but doing everything again for a fourth time…Refusing to believe that he is trapped in a cycle of endless death and re-birth, Cloud decides to do whatever he can to stop the future he knows from happening. Along the way, he finds himself tangled up with the man he could not help but think was beautiful but learned to hate. Sephiroth was always part of the problem, but could Cloud turn the General into the solution? Time Travel fic/AU.

**Fourth Time's the Charm  
>by Catsitta<strong>

"_The knowledge that secret exists is half of the secret_"—Joshua Meyrowitz

**Chapter fourteen:** Connection

Life at the ShinRa Military Academy (though no one within the institution actually called it that), fell into a period of calm for about a month. The summer still had a little over two more weeks to torment the cadets and SOLDIERS alike before autumn blessed them with cool breezes and refreshing rain. During this time, the fresh faces that joined at the season's beginning were looking more uniform. Few smiles appeared on weary lips, and tired eyes always stared onwards, a slight glaze in the depths, begging for night to come.

Even Cloud suffered from this state of dreariness.

Despite having a boisterous mentor who nearly skipped everywhere, a big grin plastered on his face, the blond could feel his energy waning. The academic courses were easy enough and with Zack's approval, he tested out of the basics and moved on to more advanced classes…which were still irritatingly slow and simple to the point that made him want to slam his head against a wall. But his mentor was not a kind taskmaster.

Any illusions that Cloud had of Zack taking it easy on him were shattered after he regained his strength.

The First Class SOLDIER drilled him into the ground. In fact, he had to stop his morning exercises in order to have enough energy to survive the practice. Apparently, Zack had physical training figured out and was damned determined to make sure Cloud was in tiptop shape for the coming checkpoint exams. And oddly enough, he was doing a good job of it… Even if Cloud felt like he was going to die from exhaustion every time he trudged back to their shared apartment.

In a way, the video games almost made up for all his suffering.

He and Zack would sit and eat dinner, which ranged from ShinRa chow to pizza to home cooked meals, and try to beat each other at random games which also varied as much as the food in genre.

Tonight, to Cloud's pleasure, was Friday, pizza night and the one day of the week where he got to choose what they played. He could not wait to beat Zack at Ultimate Ninja Fighters XII…again. The First was such a sore loser…it was somewhat funny to watch the puppy pout and gape with disbelief at the screen. Heck, it was even kind of fun when he grabbed him in a headlock and proceeded to call him chocobo repeatedly, almost as if he expected Cloud to beg for mercy. Which never happened. To the raven-haired man's dismay… and amusement.

But first, he had to make it through the day.

000X000

Cloud skidded backwards as Zack's strike connected with his practice sword—his whole arm going numb. It was not fair in the least to fight against an enhanced SOLDIER wielding a Buster sword when your only means of fighting back was a misshapen lump of metal, with a flat point and dulled edge, which claimed to be a weapon.

With a yelp, the blond broke free of the lock and leapt to the side.

"You're pretty quick, Spike," Zack said with a smirk,"but not fast enough." He lunged forwards and tried to grab Cloud's arm with one hand while maintaining a solid grip on his sword with the other. Cloud, being the instinctual individual he was, sensed the attack and turned around sharply to slap the SOLDIER's hand away.

He hit. Then the pommel of the blade connected with his shoulder, sending waves of pain through his body. Cloud hissed before wriggling sideways and attempting to steal the sword away…Though, even using both hands his strength barely compared to that of the First. And dropping his own pathetic weapon was not the best idea…

Next thing he knew, he was sailing backwards across the gym and landing a good fifteen feet from where he started. Hard. Cloud cursed his lapse in attention when he realized his critical mistake. Ah well, there was nothing he could do…

Hitting the floor with a THUMP, his shoulders connecting with the ground from the impact of the fall, head bouncing off the mat—Cloud's sight went fuzzy. Little black dots skipped across his vision for split second before leaving him with an aching skull as a reminder to his forgetfulness. One would think the champion of Gaia, despite his current age and strength, could hold his own for longer without breaking concentration or landing on his ass. But no… today just was not his day.

"Cloud!" Zack yelped, running towards him, "Are you okay? I did not mean to throw you so hard."

"M'fine," the blond replied, blinking,"Hmm, pretty spots…"

"SHIT!" Calloused fingers curled into his blond spikes and soon his head was in the First's lap. "I am sooo sorry, Spike." Zack gasped,"Oh Gaia, blood…"

Blood? Whose blood? Was he bleeding?

Cloud shifted so that he could sit up, but waves of nausea sent him reeling and flopping back down. "Ow," he said plainly, just realizing exactly how much his skull hurt.

"Hang on Spike, lemme call medical…" Zack murmured, rubbing Cloud's temple with his fingertips.

"M'fine, Zack. Just a little dazed, that's all," with a groan, he tired sitting up again, except this time he was successful. "See, I'm okay." Cloud moved into a crouch then stood up on wobbly legs. Man, why did he feel so weak? He staggered forwards a step. His balance returned slowly. He took another step, this one more steady. Then, everything seemed to tilt and he felt strangely disconnected from his body.

000X000

Damn migraines.

Sephiroth winced as he unscrewed the cap on the medication bottle. Completely out of nowhere, his head started to hurt like hell. He fumbled for a moment with the pills…strange, he never was this shaky, then he swallowed them with a large swig of coffee. After tucking everything away, he looked down at the paperwork on his desk…the words began to blur together. Green tinged the watery film his medication always created around his conscious awareness.

This was…familiar. A signal of a coming dream.

Knowing better than to fight, Sephiroth allowed himself to relax, shutting his eyes and leaning back in the computer chair.

**There was his angel. Blond hair in a wild mass of spikes. Blue eyes gleaming with adoration. Pale, unmarked skin clinging to lithe, young muscle. **

** The boy, however, did not approach his Master when Sephiroth entered their shared bedroom. There were no suggestive smiles or shy touches. His little pet simply stood there…trembling. He was in pain. **

** "Pet, what is going on?" Sephiroth demanded, stalking closer.**

** "Hurts," the blond mewed,"I don't know why."**

** Growling, the silver warrior closed the last of the distance between them and gathered the angel in his arms…he did not sense Gaia. Her mako flavored presence did not radiate from Her once champion. She was still there, watching and waiting, Sephiroth knew, but She did not interfere. So what was paining his pet? **

** Feeling his possessiveness fade, he stroked the blond's hair in a comforting gesture. Over the past month, he and his pet grew close. True, they had yet to become lovers, that would come in time, but his pet was ever so delightful in other ways. It gave him pleasure to see the boy so submissive…so desirable and wanting. To hear his once rival call him Master and have him accept his role as Pet only added to the euphoria. **

** Everything was almost perfect. He was almost ready to take the beautiful creature and teach him how to further pleasure his God. **

** But this… this was disturbing. His little pet was shivering now, even after going slack in his arms.**

** Sephiroth pulled the blond closer and let his forehead rest against his pet's,"Do you trust me, Pet?"**

** "Y-yes Master."**

** "Then let me help you."**

** "How?"**

** How indeed. How was he supposed to ease the mysterious pain being inflicted upon his pet? No one but Sephiroth could harm the blond and after facing down Gaia, he doubted whoever it was could take him in battle of wills. Then it hit him. Wills. Minds. Thoughts. He could ease his way into the blond's mind like he used to, and like before, he could sense the boy's thoughts and perhaps understand how to take away the pain.**

** Closing his eyes, he willed his mother's cells into action. He called for Reunion.**

**000X000**

**Cloud felt panicked…then very calm.**

** As Sephiroth stroked his spikes, he felt a very familiar sensation press against him… but it was weak, almost as if there was a break in some kind of connection… That voice… That song. It was not Gaia. But it was so…alluring. Intoxicating. JENOVA's taint, was, in a way, a siren's call. Her thoughts did not invade her victim; rather, they danced around the other's mind and courted it. Then, once allowed entrance, her sweet whispers buried themselves deep into the unconscious, making her newly made host but a puppet waiting to be called upon.**

** True, some minds fought her control. But none fully resisted it.**

** He knew firsthand what it was like to experience JENOVA's call, except, it came from Sephiroth. The man could find Cloud anywhere and, if he chose to, either control him or assault him with his will. Most of the time, the warrior's voice was a like silver echo deep within his unconscious mind, urging him towards a destination without ever betraying its full control. But there were times were the man became the master of Cloud's body and mind, and used him like a tool.**

** This time, as those whispers breeched his thoughts, Cloud recoiled. There was no link, No connection. No true pull. Yet, as he relaxed in Sephiroth's arms and listened, he realized that it was not JENOVA trying to worm her way back into his mind, but him. Why?**

** "Gaia cleaned me of her influence," Cloud said softly, causing the dark angel to step back some.**

** "I can feel our connection, my Pet. Our minds were once bridged. We were puppet and master. All you have to do is let me in, Pet. Even without mother's cells, you and I can still reunite. Our souls remain…our minds remain…even if our bodies change. Let me in, Pet. Trust me." Sephiroth commanded in a rough whisper. His mako eyes glittered with frustration.**

** Cloud drew in a ragged breath. **

** This was too much. With Gaia, he at least knew when he was being pushed and controlled. She was not…subtle. She screamed in his mind, sent images flashing behind his eyes and pulled him along almost abusively…but She also sang to him, cradled him, eased his pain… With Sephiroth, and in turn, JENOVA, there were no signs. In his first life, Cloud felt like a helpless marionette at times, desperate for someone to cut the strings that bound them to each other.**

** Could he ever give that control over again?**

** For a moment, he told himself that this was but a dream…a sick fantasy, but one nonetheless. Here, he was without a worry or wish in the world. His only purpose was to exist and that existence was in the hands of the silver-haired dark angel. If he wanted to, he could simply allow for the last bit of himself to fall into the hands of his once rival. It would be so easy…so very easy. At one point in time, relinquishing control was unimaginable. Now, it was all he wanted in the world.**

** To be free of burden. **

** A blessing and a curse. A double-edged sword. His greatest dream and worst nightmare.**

** What a choice to make.**

** "Pet," Sephiroth crooned,"such a beautiful pet."**

** Was there really a choice?**

** Closing his eyes, Cloud lifted his face so that he could kiss the man who held him. As their lips touched, he felt that push against his mind…the pain already inside him doubled in intensity. What was once a discomfort became agony. He flinched, breaking away, but Sephiroth snarled and reclaimed his mouth. That push became a sharp dagger against his barriers. **

** Gaia, whom was quiet for so long, hummed with distress.**

Pain. Death. Steel.

**What was going on? Cloud let out a gasp. It was like having four separate minds swirling inside his skull, everything a sea of garbled thoughts. He could hear himself. He could hear Gaia. He could hear that unfamiliar force that caused him so much pain…And he could hear JENOVA/Sephiroth. **

** Crumpling in the dark angel's arms, he began to struggle for air. **

Just give up. Just relax. Stop fighting…There is no need to fight. You are safe. All is well. Submit. Sleep.

**He did not know whose thoughts those were but they made a wonderful point… There was no point in resisting…in fighting. Cloud let his own mind grow blank and allowed for Reunion. **

000X000

"Cloud…CLOUD! Buddy, you okay?" It was Zack.

Slowly and painfully, he sat up from where he had apparently fallen. The raven-haired first hovered nearby, pale and anxious.

"Oh Gaia, you're awake. You had me worried there, Spike."

Cloud blinked and rubbed his eyes. Everything hurt…a lot. Reaching out, he realized that his arms felt like jelly and took too much effort to hold aloft. Letting the arm drop, he shuddered.

"I'm fine," he said. **Liar. **"Just a little dizzy, that's all, like I said earlier." Despite the ache in his muscles, Cloud forced himself to stand. This time, there was no uncertainty in his steps, no shake or wobble.

"I'm calling medical," Zack replied firmly.

"Please don't."

"Why?"

"Because, I've been in the hospital enough already. Let me take a few hits, Zack. I'll be fine."

The raven-haired First frowned, but conceded, insisting, however, that Cloud lay down once they got home.

Complying with his mentors demand, the blond forgot about it being game and pizza night and fell asleep. His dreams filled with bizarre shadows that threatened to tangle him up and suffocate him. How he wanted a single night without nightmares…without Gaia…without Sephiroth. He just wanted some peace. For once in his damn life he wanted peace.

"_Cloud…"_

He opened his eyes. Had someone said his name?

_"Cloud, come here. Come to me."_

No. No not this. Not again! Shivering, he recalled the exchange between himself and Sephiroth in the dream. He had allowed Reunion. But that was only a dream, yes? Just a dream. Nothing could come of it because it was not real.

_"Hmm, Pet, why won't you come? Are you frightened of me?"_

His limbs twitched. No. He would not go. He would not follow that voice. Why? Because it was just himself imagining it. He hit his head earlier and this was all just a hallucination. There were no voices that sounded like Sephiroth inside his mind…calling for him. Again. Oh, not again.

Cloud clamped his eyes shut and clapped his hands over his ears. He would not listen.

_"Don't be coy, Cloud. You know I will find you."_

Then…silence. He could have cried with relief…Except, what might have been minutes or perhaps even hours later, someone knocked on the door. And for some reason, he knew exactly who it was.

000X000

Sephiroth was sure he was dreaming.

One moment he was cradling the little angel in his dreams, apparently calling for some kind of Reunion, and the next, he was staring at Zack Fair. Strange. This was a new twist to everything. Never before had the scene changed like this…especially into something that seemed so real.

And why was Zack calling out Cloud's name?

And why was his arm lifting on its own accord?

Wait. That was not his arm. And man did it feel heavy.

"I'm fine," the words escaped his lips sounded like a certain cadet. Was he…dreaming about being Cloud? If so, why this? And why in hell did Zack need to call medical? Well, maybe not, Cloud told him not to…they argued for a bit and eventually the First did bite his lip and agree to let the blond simply go home and lie down.

Strange.

_He's yours, my son._

Okay, now he was hearing voices inside his head!

_Call him. He will come._

Yep. He was definitely dreaming. So, what the hell, why not?

"Cloud," Sephiroth shouted. The boy, whom was having some bizarre dreams, opened his eyes. He felt his confusion and fear.

"Cloud, come here. Come to me." He added. Man was this just the weirdest mako induced hallucination yet. "Hmm, Pet, why won't you come? Are you frightened of me?" The silver General had to refrain from inwardly snickering at the insanity of it all. Why was he dreaming of something like this? "Don't be coy, Cloud. You know I will find you."

With that said, he sighed. Cloud seemed panicked by the whole thing for some reason.

Then, he found his dream shattered and himself thrown back into his body. Mako eyes snapping open, he saw a bright shock of red hair pass into his office. Sephiroth frowned.

"What are you doing in here?" He demanded, doing his best to sound imposing.

The redhead smirked and tossed a folder onto his desk, "Just delivering some files, yo."

The General looked down at the dark-blue cardstock and then back up at the lanky teen. He had to be a cadet based on his uniform but…

"Why are you delivering files for the Turks?" He inquired, noting the sudden pallor of the cadet. Apparently, he was unaware of the fact.

"I-I didn't know, yo, I swear!"

Sephiroth opened the file and shook his head,"I believe you. Dismissed, cadet."

The redhead snapped into a hurried salute before rushing out the door. It was difficult to tell if he was excited or scared shitless by the fact that it had been a Turk to send him on this little delivery assignment. One could never tell…

What disturbed the General, however, was not how the information was brought to his attention, but what information was there.

AVALANCHE had struck again.

This time, the attack led to an entire apartment complex being blown up…a complex built by ShinRa that often housed families of SOLDIERS. Sephiroth shivered. Not good. Not good at all.

There was going to be hell to pay soon.

Edging on having an uncharacteristic breakdown of sorts, Sephiroth was relieved when he received a text from his second in command.

**Hey Seph. Are you free to talk?**

He was…so he typed in: Yes.

**Cool…Could you stop by my place? Cloud landed pretty hard during training and I don't want to leave him alone. And this is kind of private…**

What place was more private than Sephiroth's office? Well, the Turks did bug it on occasion but he had not seen any of the little devices lying about lately…But he would not question Zack's request. He needed to get out of the office anyway.

After locking away the file and turning off his computer, Sephiroth headed to Zack and Cloud's shared apartment. As he neared the door, there was a strange, almost nagging sensation that crawled over him…as if…as if something important was nearby. When he knocked, he realized what it was. Cloud. He felt the little blond. He could sense a sudden snap of recognition. What in Gaia's name was going on? Was it possible was still dreaming? The water tinge of his medication lingered so it was possible…

Zack opened the door and motioned for the silver warrior to come and be quiet.

Eyes flicking back and forth, he waited. Apparently satisfied by whatever he did…or did not hear, he smiled. "Good to see you came, Seph."

"It seemed that it was of import… So tell me Zack, what could you not tell me over the phone?"

The raven-haired First frowned and placed a finger against his lips,"Talk quieter, Seph. Cloud's asleep."

**No he isn't.** The thought came and went quickly. There was no need to give it voice.

"Anyway, I needed to talk to you about him."

Sephiroth arched a brow, curious.

"You see, the kid's birthday is in a week. He'll be sixteen."

"And…you needed to tell me this for what reason exactly."

The smile on Zack's lips faded,"Because…because…Aw, I'll just say it. Because I need you to make me a promise…a promise that you will not hurt him."

"Zackary, what are you insinuating?"

"Seph, don't get defensive…It's just, I've seen the way you look at Cloud. Gaia, I've seen the way he looks at you. And…and I don't want my students potential ruined before he even has a chance to become a SOLDIER."

A pause. The strange, tense kind.

So Zack knew of his…interest. Well, then again, Sephiroth had all but told the First that he liked the cadet a couple months ago. The puppy had a short attention span but one hell of a good memory.

"What difference will a few days make? Yes, Cloud will be sixteen, but…" He shook his head,"He will still be too young. And a cadet. Zack, I will not harm your student just because the change of a number."

Relief came over the First's features,"That's good…because I also wanted to ask if you would help me make his sixteenth birthday special. Y'know, take him out to dinner and maybe to a bar or something. Hell, spending a few hours with you would be a treat for the kid. But he'll have stories to tell for years to come if he gets to spend a whole day with THE General Sephiroth and his Lieutenant."

"You presume I wish to spend a day of my life entertaining a cadet?"

Zack wrapped Sephiroth in a hug,"Yes."

The silver warrior sighed,"Very well…"

Zack nearly 'squeed' with excitement before remembering the fact that Cloud was supposedly asleep. "Thanks Seph. Now all I need to do is rope Tseng into coming along and it'll be a real party!"

"Tell me that was a joke," Sephiroth groaned.

"Maaaaybe." The First replied before releasing his friend. "Now shoo. Before we wake up, Spike."

The General shook his head. Zack really was quite the puppy.

**A/N: (Review please. It makes me ever so happy. Please? Now. Now my pretties. Yes. Go. Review.)**


	15. Lost

**A/N:**

Yay, I found a beta, Meggurra. And I wish thank those who have offered for showing interest in helping me. Hopefully, with her help, the early chapters of this story will become a little more pretty-ful.

**Thanks to everyone who faved, alerted or reviewed this story! You make me feel all warm and squishy, ^_^ **

I'm still sick. I think I sprained my ankle during marching rehearsal ('cause its hasn't stopped hurting for three days) and I am approaching the first weekend I have had off in a month. Oh, and I read a book…didn't last me long. Wish it had. Anywho, enough random babble about my life.

**BOLD** text will be dream sequences and _**BOLD w/ italics**_ will be flashbacks, to prevent confusion…

**Okay, replies. I've gotten really bad about replying, but I've been sooo busy. I finish writing my updates and then find myself too tired to answering my lovely reviews. Just know that I appreciate each and every one that I receive. It is the enjoyment people get out of reading my story that makes writing it worth the time and effort. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII in its entirety do not belong to me but to Square Equinox. To quote another writer: "These are not my toys; I'm just abusing them…"

**Rating (chapter): M (sexual themes *a hint of lemon-flavor kind of themes*…kinda. Or more simply put, soft smut...kinda…barely rated M actually, just for safety really. And in case implied more than touchy-feely kind of m/m gets to you). **

**Word Count: **3,045

**Summary: **The first thing on Cloud Strife's mind when he woke was _**Not Again**_. Reliving the past once was hard enough, but doing everything again for a fourth time…Refusing to believe that he is trapped in a cycle of endless death and re-birth, Cloud decides to do whatever he can to stop the future he knows from happening. Along the way, he finds himself tangled up with the man he could not help but think was beautiful but learned to hate. Sephiroth was always part of the problem, but could Cloud turn the General into the solution? Time Travel fic/AU.

**Fourth Time's the Charm  
>by Catsitta<strong>

"_Nothing happens unless first a dream_"—Carl Sandburg

**Chapter fifteen: **Lost

Seven days after the training incident with Zack, Cloud woke up with one hell of a migraine and a serious flush to his pale skin. Had…had last night's dream really just a dream? He did not want to lift the sheet and prove to himself that yes, in fact; he had completely ruined this pair of pajama bottoms… But he did and after noting the darkening stain on the crotch, Cloud let out a groan and tossed his head back against the pillow.

What was wrong with him? He was supposed to hate and destroy Sephiroth, not…that! It was a sinfully guilty pleasure of his, these strange dreams of being held in the arms of the dark angel. A part of him did wish to submit all control, to give up and simply fall into the older man's arms. Was it so wrong to give ones heart to your abuser when he was the only one you ever felt any love for? Yes. It took fifty years to figure it out but, damn it all to Gaia, he would scream it if he had to.

He loved Sephiroth.

He loved his serious manner, his coldness, his arrogance. He loved his possessiveness and his disinterest. He loved his fury, that flicker of passion that resided his heart that reminded Cloud that the man was alive, breathing, capable of something other than destruction. He loved his calculated brilliance, his tactical genius, his strategic mastery. He loved his dark presence, so commanding and powerful as it threatened to consume him…break him…

That dream, however, disturbed him as much as it made his skin tingle with pleasure.

Cloud sank lower into the sheets, his eyes fluttering open and closed. He both wished for and dreaded for such a dream to come. Every inch of his being scream against his desire but said every inch pulled him in closer with the want for more.

Last night the dark angel took a lover.

Last night, Cloud discovered the man's true control…

Last night he was greeted with those familiar kisses…

Last night ended with a sigh…a whisper…

Three words: I love you.

Not, you are mine, Pet. Not, I have claimed you at last. No, there was the press of skin against skin and warm breath against his ear as a seductive baritone voice rang clear. Silver strands fell across his face and green eyes slipped shut like those of endless blue.

"I love you," he said. From there, Cloud was lost. He thought he was lost before, trapped in the oblivion of his own creation. No, this time, not only did his mind and body give up control but his very soul seemed to grasp onto the other man, clinging with silent desperation.

Those were words he once wanted to hear. His early days as an ignorant cadet, watching shyly from afar, how he wished that the General would notice him and take him to bed. Then, he had only wanted Sephiroth's kindness and respect, perhaps even gentle affection, enough to express, even falsely, his love. He promised himself, then, he would always love that man and last night he realized that he always would.

There was no escaping the reality of things.

For all he had gone through, all he had lost, the things he had seen, done and endured. Cloud still had one star remaining in the foggy skies. It was an ironic thing…a blessing and a curse. What had he done? What had he set in motion? He had always loved the silver-haired man and in truth, he was lost in his love for the dark angel. But this…this was too much. Why did Gaia not intervene? She always hummed when She felt Cloud's actions were against the tide and would further Sephiroth's control, even if Her song was faint.

Perhaps the dreams were not as real as they seemed; after all, they were creations of the mind and a single mind alone.

A fantasy, he called it, he still did. A sick, twisted fantasy where he was not the hero, instead he was but the pet to a powerful god…his God. His one-winged angel that could bend realities and could choose to grace his pet with the gentlest of touches or the harshest of wounds.

Cloud shuddered as he tried to fight away the lingering memory but Gaia seemed to urge it to the front of his mind, a reminder…a warning.

**Opening his eyes, Cloud awoke in the strange castle that Sephiroth called his home. It was a place of twisting hallways and endless rooms. One could easily be lost and never found…Ever since he first began to explore the halls, the dark angel had been at his side. This time, he was nowhere to be found. Feeling nervous, the blond headed in the direction he believed would lead him to the bedroom.**

** It was always strange how he felt drawn to that single room, its only contents a vast bed with black sheets that moved like liquid. He assumed being there with Sephiroth would unsettle him but after learning that the man would never go past heated kisses, things fell into a state of comfort. At least, until a week ago when his mind was assaulted by that strange pain…**

** He wondered what his dark angel did to take away the skull splitting agony. Reunion, he assumed, had something to do with it. It scared him, even in this place of dreams, to think that Sephiroth had access to his mind and could control him from afar. But aside from a whisper in his mind that very first day, there was only silence. He forced none of his will.**

** At last finding his destination, Cloud adjusted his low-slung trousers and stepped through a shimmering haze that stood in place of a door. It was like a film of water dancing in air and it always possessed a strange mako tinge. But the door was never something of concern…what alarmed him, however, when he first emerged on the other side of that portal, was his appearance.**

** A tall mirror stood on the far side of the room just past the bed. It was never there before.**

** Cloud rushed to it and pressed his fingertips against the glass, consumed by the sight of his reflection. No longer did there stand a tiny boy barely turned teen. In his stead was a man of twenty-eight years…the man he was before this whole mess began. A cry built in his throat, catching and choking him. Spluttering in alarm, he pushed away from the mirror and ran his hands all over his body in shock and horror.**

** Every scar was in place. From the wound on his chest to the marks along with ribs and belly. He lifted a hand to stroke the two-inch line of white that he could barely see but remembered all too well…it marked the blow that killed him. It was straight and across his throat. Not many things killed a SOLDIER, but blistering hot metal imbedded into one's spine, severing the trachea in the process…well… That did the trick.**

** Of all the ways to die. **

**His friends did say that if Sephiroth did not come back from the dead and kill him that Fenrir one day would. The bike was hard to handle but always so reliable. Had he not been so distracted that day…or so desperate to escape his life and pursue death (in both a literal and a metaphorical sense), there would have never been an accident…he would have never lost control. He would be alive and an old man by now, complaining about the ignorance of youth…that is if the Planet did not implode by then, destroying all life as he knew it.**

** The blond was unsure when he sank to the ground and began to cry.**

** It was the deep timbre of the dark angel that brought him to his senses.**

** "Why are you shedding these tears, my Pet?" Sephiroth inquired with a frown, "Are they tears of joy or pain? I though this form would bring you pleasure…it does to me."**

** Not quite understanding of the silver-haired man's meaning, Cloud drew in a ragged breath and tried not to sob, "Master, why have you done this to me? Was I unpleasing before? Did my body without its scars bore you? I was free of this at last. I was young and…" He clawed uselessly against the mottled marks that were Hojo's parting gift,"…there was nothing to remind of the past. No pain. Master, what have I done to deserve this hell?"**

** Sephiroth knelt beside his pet and stroked the blond spikes. **

** Cloud flinched away, something he had not done in so long. He did not want the dark angel touching him if this was his doing.**

** "Too young," the silver-haired man murmured, causing the now aged blond to look up with confusion,"My Pet, I found you immensely attractive. Such is what made you the perfect pet. You were strong, intelligent and beautiful. You were the only thing to ever defeat me. You were the enemy that I wished to ravish as much as I wished to kill. When Mother plucked you away from Gaia and gifted you to me, I knew that you had to be mine.**

** "Such pretty wings…I remember thinking. I did not believe you could ever hold more beauty until I saw those white feathers against your skin…entwined in my own of ebony. **

** "But as much as I wished to claim you, make you mine…I did not wish to wound you. So I let you come to me, become my pet willingly. Upon Reunion, I wanted nothing more than to bond us in body and soul. Yet I found reason for hesitation. Something was not right. You were not ready… Too young, I realized. You were so beautiful Pet but now…now you are at the peak of your strength and resolve…**

** "This was what was missing, Pet. This is the body I wish to claim. Do you still desire me, my Pet? Because I desire nothing more."**

** A shiver rattled Cloud's body as Sephiroth reached out and wrapped an arm around his waist. Without much effort, the dark angel picked him up and laid him gently down on the bed, dropping kisses along the blond's neck and torso. He kissed each scar that marked his body, eliciting more sobs from Cloud.**

** "Shush, Pet,"the silver-haired man commanded softly before returning to his kisses. Who knew a man of such strength could be so gentle? **

** "What if I don't want this?" Cloud suddenly challenged, rolling away from the dark angel.**

** Strong arms came to rest on either side of his form, effectively trapping him against Sephiroth's body. His mind raced as he tried to figure out exactly when the man pulled away a majority of his clothing. All the dark angel wore now were well fitting leather pants…the top button already undone.**

** "You don't know what you're saying, Pet. I can see the desire in your eyes. This is something too long in the coming. Now I shall claim you as I intended in the first place. Just relax, my Pet…" Sephiroth's voice possessed a certain quality that Cloud recalled from somewhere in his past…Where, when, he did not remember. All he knew was that he wanted nothing more than to comply with his Master's wishes. At last, the dark angel would claim him…**

** Soft lips pressed against his own and soon the kiss deepened. It went from a gentle brush to demanding. There was no turning back, Cloud realized through the fog that seemed cast over him. He blinked, trying to clear his vision and his mind. But soon all was aware of was sensation.**

**He could feel cool hands sliding along his shoulders and chest, slipping along his belly, dipping below the hem of his hemline to rest on his hips. The sliding of cloth. Cool skin against that of blistering hot. Cloud tried to find his way out of the fog, to see what was happening, but no, he only managed to fall deeper. Soon, he felt as if he were but a thin mist cradled by the wind. **

**Then, suddenly, the mist contracted into a storm, swirling and consuming him until he was trapped in a state of euphoria.**

**There were no longer two bodies entwined in passion but two forces within nature. For so long they fought and for so long this was denied. Sensation was the only gift. It was all they needed. Light and shadow, air and rain, coaxed together until they were but a waiting storm…building, curling, becoming something new. For a time, they forgot who they were yet still they knew that they would fall apart, identities regained.**

** Was this what the dark angel intended? **

** Cloud found himself unsure of what was happening. His existence was defined by a blur of color and the sound of a beating heart. Never before had he felt so detached…or alive. It was as if his very soul was filling up and pouring over, such passion indefinable but great…consuming…and both endless as well as fleeting. **

** The storm raged and poured before fading to a trickle and dissipating into a mist again. Soon even that cleared away.**

** With his focus returned, Cloud let shudder pass through his body. What…happened? There was a seductive smile on Sephiroth's lips as he curled his body against the blond's. That was it? For a brief moment, all Cloud could think of was: Sex in this dream world fucking sucks. Then again, was that sex or some strange act of claiming? And if he really thought about it, was that moment really that bad? He had never felt so much joy…so much feeling. It was as if for a time his soul was unbound and free.**

** "You seem confused, Pet." The dark angel murmured before stealing a lingering kiss and pulling away.**

** "What was that?" Cloud asked, feeling stupid.**

** Sephiroth chuckled and twined his fingers in one of the now sweat-drenched spikes. **

** "I told you that I was to claim you…and so I did. Lovemaking is much more pleasurable here…but still, it lacks substance…doesn't it, Pet?" **

** Cloud nodded. He was not exactly sure what the fuck that was. All he knew was that pressure was building in his chest and he felt like crying again. Gaia, where did all these emotions come from? Shuddering, he tried to hold back the tears but only succeeded in making things words. Sephiroth soon held himself above him again (Seriously, when did the guy take off the rest of his clothes? And, when did he remove Cloud's?) and pressed butterfly kisses along his cheek and jaw.**

** "Do not cry, my Pet. All is well."**

** The blond tried to shove Sephiroth away but his hands only ended up tangled in those silver locks. He clung to the hair like a child would his mother's dress. Why could he not stop crying?**

** That strong body he had for so long admired but never allowed this close was soon wrapped around him, clutching him possessively close. Cloud struggled weakly only to have his movements stopped completely when the dark angel leaned in close and whispered into his ear,"I love you."**

** Then everything fell apart into shards of green glass. Somehow, those three words broke the last of his resolve, every last withheld pang of want and desire coiled tight and released. He felt lighter somehow, as if floating on a cloud of ecstasy. Why, he was unsure…all he knew was that Gaia did not harass him. No nightmarish ghosts assaulted him. He could feel awareness returning…So he woke.**

Cloud's vision cleared and he realized that he was crying.

Wiping away the little rivulets that trailed down his face, he tried to consider what the dream meant…Everything was so confusing lately. Why could nothing be simple?

When he cleared the last of his tears, he realized that he was not alone in his room. Wide-eyed, he stared at the doorway, there stood Zack, dressed in faded-gray sweat pants, hair still mussed from sleep. Sadness lurked in those aquamarine eyes.

"Nightmare?" The First asked kindly.

Cloud shook his head and felt his blush return.

"…not a nightmare." Zack murmured before walking closer and sitting on the edge of the bed. "Care to tell me about it?"

"GAIA NO!" Cloud unintentionally shouted, suddenly feeling very exposed and vulnerable. He shivered and slid a little lower beneath the sheets as if to hide his embarrassment. "I mean, no. I don't need to talk about it."

The raven-haired First laid, what was supposed to be, a comforting hand on his shoulder. It only sent shivers of anxiety down the blond's spine and he scooted away, clutching the sheets a little tighter. Why was he suddenly feeling so skittish…Why did he feel so naked? He felt like a cadet again, lost, lonely and scared of what the next day could bring. Could he trust anybody? Would they find his secrets? Did he want them to be found?

"It's okay to have dreams like this," Zack said after a while, lowering his hand as well as his gaze,"You're a teenager. It's healthy."

"How'd y—?" Cloud stuttered but was cut off by the First's nervous laughter.

"The dark spot on the comforter was a big clue."

Okay, Cloud swore he must have turned at least five shades darker red.

"So…are you sure you don't want to talk?" His mentor asked again, almost hopefully.

"Zack, I'm fifteen, I really don't want to talk about this sort of thing." The blond groaned.

A smile lit the puppy's face,"No, you're sixteen, Spike. Happy Birthday!"

Birthday…today was his birthday! Blinking with surprise, Cloud let the whole fact sink in. Today was August 19. Today sixteen years had passed since his mother had given birth to this body he claimed as his. Today he could legally drink, drive (with a license), go to clubs or have consensual sex without his partner getting charged with child molestation. Funny how a number could change so many things.

For the fourth time in his life, Cloud Strife was sixteen.

Closing his eyes, he wondered what such a day would mean.

**A/N: (Hehe, review my pretties. I know this chapter is short but this one day may take up a couple. Cloudy's sweet sixteen is full of fun moments in which to torment**cough**er, I mean play with him. –shifty eyes- I'm also curious as to how many people expected there to be a bit more..ah, detailed scene between dream Cloudy and Sephy… To be honest, that was an accidental teaser moment for those readers out there who enjoy the ah, harder stuff. If I get enough positive feedback for my soft scene, I may perhaps try and make a more...detailed moment. I am capable, just, reluctant if there is no one who would find that…enjoyable to read. Okay, I'm going to stop rambling now. Seriously…now…now. –scoots towards imaginary door—)**


	16. Surprises

**A/N:**

**Thanks to everyone who faved, alerted or reviewed this story! You make me feel all warm and squishy, ^_^ **

Hehe, I know this took a long time to be updated (at least for me) but high school, marching band contests and many distractions were cause for delay. Also, I have been working very hard on my other stories too. Neglecting them to favor this one would not be fair…

**So, just so you all know what to look forwards to in the near future:**

**Ghost of Wutai: **Chapter eight is planned out.

**The Battle of Nibelheim: **Part two is half-way done, and thanks to my overactive (and often off-task) imagination, there might be a third part coming as well.

**Cause and Effect: **Part four is in the planning stage (MuffinLordLionsGate helped me brainstorm for it). Part five is in the brainstorming phase.

**The Devil Wears High Heels: **Another 'scene' is in the making, I'm about a third of the way done and have other ideas planned. Any input or suggestions are welcomed and if you have an idea, please, feel free to PM it to me.

**Fourth Time's the Charm: **Believe it or not, but I for once have the next chapter already planned out before I started writing on it. Expect an update soon-ish.

Updates should come faster again, because while school itself is busy, marching season is no longer prominent. My last contest/show ever was yesterday evening. Some people are sad. Being as I loathe marching season with an undying passion, I'm quite thrilled that I will never have the endure another summer/fall dedicated to it. I now will have time to myself again.

**I know this is becoming a very long author's note, but just to answer a few broad questions I've seen posed:**

The dream Sephiroth is based off the one from Cloud's first life, BUT, his behavior is affected by the current life's Sephiroth. The reason is, that, the dreams are a culmination of Cloud's thoughts/imaginings/past experiences/memories/etc. as well as Sephiroth's. As time goes on and his connection to Cloud grows, his 'mind/emotions/desires' play more of a part. But, unlike Cloud, Sephiroth has next to no control over his dream self, he is like an observer (both watching from outside as well as from within himself) whose 'wants/fears' slowly change the way things happen. I hope that makes things make a little more sense.

Also, as for more 'detailed' sex scenes… When I mentioned writing something a little less 'soft', I did not mean anything explicit. Perhaps that was a bit confusing. But no— As an artist, I've developed a fascination and an admiration for the human mind and body. A detailed scene would have more bodily details, but nothing too…smutty, I guess I could say. I guess you could say I would describe the non-intimate details a little more. But, being as A.) this is not an Adult site, and B.) writing an explicit scene would embarrass the hell out of me to write and post, any of my T-rated sex fans should be pleased to know that such will not change too much.

Okay, I hope that clears a couple of the more pressing issues up.

I will get back to answering reviews on a per person basis again, but for now, this note is long enough.

**BOLD** text will be dream sequences and _**BOLD w/ italics**_ will be flashbacks, to prevent confusion…

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII in its entirety do not belong to me but to Square Equinox. To quote another writer: "These are not my toys; I'm just abusing them…"

**Rating (chapter): PG-13**

**Word Count: **3,672

**Summary: **The first thing on Cloud Strife's mind when he woke was _**Not Again**_. Reliving the past once was hard enough, but doing everything again for a fourth time…Refusing to believe that he is trapped in a cycle of endless death and re-birth, Cloud decides to do whatever he can to stop the future he knows from happening. Along the way, he finds himself tangled up with the man he could not help but think was beautiful but learned to hate. Sephiroth was always part of the problem, but could Cloud turn the General into the solution? Time Travel fic/AU.

**Fourth Time's the Charm  
>by Catsitta<strong>

"_Showing up is 80% of life_"—Woody Allen

**Chapter sixteen:** Surprises

_**"I love you—"**_

Sephiroth woke with a gasp and threw back the sheets that covered his lower half.

He had never, and he meant never, had a dream like THAT before. When the other men and boys that surrounded him while he was in Wutai talked about such dreams, he himself never experienced one a day in his life. After all, he was the great, fearsome General Sephiroth—the powerful, cold-hearted SOLDIER that felt no emotion whatsoever. He did not fantasize about other men or women in his sleep, portraying them inside his mind's eye as his bed partner.

Yet…

The SOLDIER grimaced. He had soiled himself. Like a child after a nightmare. True, it wasn't piddle. Gaia it would have worse if he had actually pissed himself. But still, ruining a pair of perfectly good pajama bottoms was not the best way to start the morning…

And why was he so sore?

With a groan, he twisted himself in such a way that his spine gave a satisfying series of pops and cracks before stretching his arms towards the ceiling. Feeling slightly more relaxed, Sephiroth cast his gaze at the alarm clock. His eyes widened. It was nearly eight a.m.! In all his years as General, he had never slept in. True, he did not work today, but still, he was always up early due to his obsessive habits.

Wet dream momentarily forgotten, the silver-haired warrior leapt up and dashed to the shower. This day was slipping away fast and those hours lost to sleep were hours he did not have to prepare for Cloud's birthday. He paused at the thought, his bottoms pooling around his ankles. Today was Cloud's birthday. The little cadet who haunted him in both his sleep and waking moments was at last an adult. Not that it changed the dynamic between them: he was still the General and Cloud a mere cadet…but, that could not stop his heart from skipping inside his chest and heat pooling all too familiarly in his belly.

Shaking away the memory of the bizarre dream, in which Cloud was his angel (whom he had to admit was a stunning man when full-grown—despite the scars the dream Cloud bore) and he was the dark-winged God whom claimed him as a worthy rival, a Pet and, at last, a lover. Sephiroth stepped out of the cloth puddle at his feet and into the shower. Turning the knob, hot water poured over him from a single jet. The vast, tiled space had three of said jets (one was directly above and was like a waterfall when on), and room enough for two.

He ran his fingers through his silver locks and stared blankly at the glossy, black tile.

For some reason, he began to wonder why he felt so comforted by the color and reached up to touch the shower wall. Despite the steaming spray, the tile untouched by water remained cool, so fitting of something the color of oblivion. Space was cold, is it not? Up above the atmosphere, among the planets and the stars, there was no heat…only darkness splattered with light.

Closing his eyes, Sephiroth took in a deep breath.

Darkness. Light. Those were two things that gave him pause. For all his life, he wondered if he was one of the forces that hid itself away in the blackness of night or if, somehow, he was the portrayal of light…at least, in someone's eyes.

Blond spikes and blue eyes flickered behind his lids. Cloud. A paradox like himself. One could say the Cloud was the essence of light, his very presence brimming with an ethereal radiance, an otherworldly grace…perpetual innocence that never faded even amidst the horrors of the dark. But within, he was mysterious, shadowed, withdrawn. The light hid nothing, but Cloud had so many undiscovered secrets…so many demons in his short past.

Perhaps they were made for each other. The demon who sought nothing but to find resolution and belonging and the angel whom sought purpose while too burdened to return to heaven.

Sephiroth let out a low chuckle. Why was he even thinking about this? Light and Dark. Good and Evil. Demons and Angels. It was all metaphorical nonsense that had no logical basis. Then again, ever since that blond walked into his life, everything seemed to defy logic and reason.

He opened his eyes. The water was running cold. Stepping back from the wall, he turned the shower off. Another day he could linger on those thoughts. Today, however, he had things to do, places to go and people to meet. No doubt, Zack would bounce into his home and drag him out if the General did not show up promptly on time.

The tiniest of smiles graced Sephiroth's lips.

000X000

"—and I'm telling you, I will not, I repeat, will NOT, sing karaoke with you or anyone else." Cloud stated with a small growl. He could almost feel the mako in his blood rushing through his veins. The natural stuff was a gift from Gaia, he presumed, and was hard to control. It acted on its own accord, manifesting however it pleased (or, however the Planet pleased to be more accurate). But, after a few mishaps with the refined stuff, the blond was quickly picking up the signs of when it was flaring in his system.

This particular instant was brought to his attention due to two things: One, Zack was rambling on about all the 'must do's' for his sixteenth birthday. Two, earlier that morning, shortly after breakfast, Hojo called him down into the labs for the first of his injections. The dose was small to the point of insignificant, much less than that of his migraine medication (of which he made sure to hide), and was to be used to regulate Cloud's system so that he did not have a fucking heart attack when the exams came… That, and to prevent potential withdrawals, since, he was no longer in mako saturated Nibelheim, and would need the substance or else suffer the consequences.

Said shot brought up some none to pleasant memories: all of which Gaia just dropped on him like a ton of bricks. Her song was the loudest it had been since dream Sephiroth started fighting her off. And the vivid flashes of his past included many from his first and second lives, the most remarkable of them all being the ones of him and Zack trapped in Hojo's underground lab and experimented on.

Apparently, in the midst of his flashbacks, Cloud's pupils contracted unnaturally and he began to twitch involuntarily. When Zack tried to touch him and offer his comfort, the blond let out a scream and dug his nails into the First's offending hands. Something about the blood—perhaps it smell or color—brought him to his senses. Snapping fully awake, he apologized and promptly left the lab, no hobble to his step or break in his stride to signal that anything out of the ordinary occurred.

But now, Cloud could feel the refined mako and the natural intermingling and pulsing within his body. He knew that his emotions were at a sensitive and intensified state that made him easily agitated and snappish. Zack's overly cheery manner was not helping his mood either. All he could think about were those returned memories, slightly clouded with green, where his only wish was to save Zack from their shared hell…if he could not do that, then die. Death would have been better than suffering the tortures in which the scientist took such delight.

"Aw, Spike, don't be like that. It's your birthday, live a little!" Zack said with a whine,"Don't you know that getting drunk is no fun unless you do stupid shit that you wanted to do but never had the courage or excuse to do before? Like sing love songs out of key to the pretty girl or guy sitting at the bar whose name you don't know nor will ever know, but for some reason, you just felt like singing to."

Cloud shook his head,"I'm from a mountain town, Zack. We learn about drinking and alcohol from a young age. Heck, I grew up Nibel Honey-sweet. So I know what happens when I get too much in me and get drunk. I'm not…much fun."

The First snorted and clapped a hand onto Cloud's back,"Don't lie Spike, you were plenty of fun when drunk off your medication."

"I was not drunk. I was high off the mako reacting in my system."

"High, drunk, same difference."

"No, not when mako is involved." Cloud stated firmly,"Mako is untapped energy, it floods the body and brain like caffeine mixed with adrenaline when the SOLDIER's metabolism kicks into high gear and begins to break it down like any other molecule. Except, it does not just provide an energy boost, it also enhances speed, strength, etcetera. So, when mako is involved, the 'high' is different. It…" Before he could finish his explanation, Zack's eyes sort of bugged out and he gave Cloud's shoulders a small shake.

"How do you know all this?" His mentor asked with a broad grin and a hyperactive wiggle.

"I-I," he could not exactly tell the man that he remembered the intense studies he did on mako during his days as Hero of Gaia and as a Third-Class SOLDIER trying to save the world 'again'. "I just know stuff, 'kay? I can't remember where I read it exactly, but the whole mako high incident freaked me out so much that I did some research. I'm a freak, I know, reading books in my spare time."

Zack ruffled his spikes, "You're not a freak, you're my cuddly, blond chocobo who needs to learn how to be a teenager for once in his life. C'mon, seriously, have some fun tonight. Let loose. You need to more often or the stress will make you as grumpy as 'ol Sephy without his morning coffee."

With an exaggerated sigh, Cloud threw up his hands in defeat and allowed the First to lead him out of their shared apartment.

"Trust me, Cloud. Today is going to be one day you will never forget!"

000X000

To be honest, the day passed rather uneventfully. It was an off-duty day for the cadets and most were either in the city or gathered in the recreation room, some playing games, others with their noses buried in textbooks. When Cloud passed his peers, some offered a smile and a "Happy Birthday", which, for some reason, made him want to laugh at the irony.

Zack was particularly unstable and was an utter nuisance. A few lower class SOLDIERs asked if the First was allowed coffee that day and upon hearing Cloud's 'no', began to back away from the raven-haired man very slowly.

For all of ten minutes that afternoon did the blond manage to escape his hyper mentor. Rubbing his temples in one of the bathroom stalls, he tried to clear the budding headache that throbbed ominously at the back of his skull.

A friendly tap on his stall door brought his attention to how long he'd been in there, just sitting on the toilet.

"Yo blondie, yah fall in or somthin'?" Came Reno's teasing tenor.

"Nah, just trying to get some quiet time." Cloud replied, standing and opening the door.

The redhead shifted his weight onto one hip and smirked. For once, he put some effort into the way he looked. His medium length crimson hair was well brushed and tied back, a brightly colored bandana holding back any stray strands from his eyes. He wore low-slung skinny jeans, new shoes, a white button up T-shirt (with all the buttons undone) and a faded navy tank top.

Blinking, Cloud asked,"What's the special occasion?"

Reno tilted his chin up and adjusted the collar of his open button-up,"Like it? Well, I am dressed to impress. Nothin' too fancy, just clean and casual, but still laid back, y'know."

"Who are you trying to impress?" The blond asked with a blank stare.

"Tseng of course," Reno replied smugly, before wrapping an arm around Cloud's shoulders,"Since I am coming with you to celebrate your birthday."

"Why would Tseng be there? I mean, he's a Turk…"

A small laugh escaped the redhead's lips,"Shh, keep this a secret, yo, okay? Heard it from the boss man Turk himself that he was attending a party as a repayment of a favor to a certain hyperactive First Class."

Cloud quirked a brow,"You just happened to hear it from Tseng?"

"Welllll," Reno grinned suggestively,"I might have happened to be in the right place at the right time, y'know. Just listenin'. Gotta keep my skills sharp if I'm gunna impress the Turks. Anywho, and yeah, I was happenin' to be standing inside a certain closest on a particular floor, when I see him walk by. Suddenly, Tseng stops walking right outside of it, answers his phone and has this whole talk with Fair. He rolled his eyes afterwards but smiled… I mean, I didn't know Turk's smiled, much less boss Turks!"

"He's human, isn't he? Of course he smiles…"

"You have no imagination, Cloud." Reno groaned,"Sometimes I wonder where exactly you go inside that head of yours when you get all cloudy, yo. Anywho, you're inviting me to your party, right?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

The blond laughed and gave the redhead a shove,"If Zack say's it's okay, you can come along. It'll probably be boring without someone to talk to anyway."

"I don't think anything involving Zack Fair could be boring," Reno deadpanned.

Then, the two cadets broke into matching grins and laughed all the way out of the bathroom, immediately drawing the attention of everyone in the vicinity. Not that they cared.

000X000

It would be putting things lightly to say that Cloud was surprised when six o'clock rolled around and people started showing up. Of course, there were only a few, but still, it came as quiet the shock all the same to see all of them loitering in the living room, giving each other odd looks.

First, to arrive, surprisingly enough was Reno. He sauntered in, wrapped one arm around Cloud's neck and planted a sloppy kiss right on his mouth. Sputtering and blushing fiercely, the blond shoved his friend away, only to see him smirk and hold up a brightly wrapped box. Upon asking 'what the fuck that was for', Cloud learned that it was a bit of a tradition among SOLDIERs, on their sixteenth birthday, to kiss sixteen different people (or have sixteen people kiss them).

"That's disgusting," he replied, wiping his mouth.

Reno only shrugged and said he would have done it earlier but traditionally speaking, the 'kisses' were usually a kind of party game that included a lot of whooping and teasing. And since they were finally at the 'party', the game could begin.

Cloud was sure he had never had to suffer through sixteen different people trying to kiss him on his birthday before. Either this was a tradition made up by Reno, something new to this life or he was never around the right people at the right time.

Unfortunately, it was confirmed that this was not just Reno's version of a prank.

Zack, apparently seeing the exchange, cuffed the redhead before placing his own, chaste kiss on Cloud's temple. "He's not lying, Spike, so watch out." The First teased before giving the other cadet another playful swipe.

Soon after that, the next guest arrived, Tseng.

"Hey, you made it!" Zack cried out upon opening the door. The Wutainese man sidestepped an attempted hug and walked warily into the room.

Reno paled and could not seem to stop staring at the man to save himself. Neither tried to initiate a conversation with the other, in fact, Tseng seemed oblivious to the redhead's presence entirely. What struck Cloud as odd was the fact the Turk actually held a wrapped package in his hands. The Turk commander could not have possibly bought something for his birthday!

In fact, why in Gaia's good name did the First invite the man?

Running through all the different possible scenarios inside his head, Cloud failed to come up with a logical excuse for the man to be here.

Tseng, apparently noticing the blond's confused stares, flicked his eyes at Zack and nodded.

_**"Turks have this weird secret language, yanno," Zack whispered into his ear. The memory was an old one but it was impossible to tell which life it was from. Laughter soon drew his attention to the First. "Hello, anybody in there, Spike?"**_

_** "You were saying something about the Turks?" Cloud said smoothly.**_

_** "Huh, so maybe you were paying attention…Anywho, Turks. They can communicate with each other without saying a word. I think it's 'cause they're around each other so much. But if you watch closely, when they're talking, you can see them having a whole different conversation with their eyes. Like…I learned this from Seph by the way, if a Turk is talking about the weather and says the word 'sunny' while nodding and looking straight ahead, it means 'All clear'. If they say 'A storm's moving through' and look to the left, it means danger ahead. If they look to the right, if means that they need to brace themselves for a fight. If they look both left and right, it means—"**_

_** Cloud cut him off,"Breathe man. Sheesh. I can hardly understand a word you're saying and I don't think you stopped to take a breath at all."**_

_** "Pfft, breathing's overrated."**_

Blinking, he managed to shake away the last of the memory. Words and images fluttered through his mind in a hazy cloud. Tseng was speaking his Turk language. Anyone else aware of such would think that the man was merely making a silent gesture in response to Cloud's confusion. But to the blond, it made his mind race and soon, all the little twitches and subtle motions became an intricate dialogue.

_'All is secure. No threats identified. SOLDIER in sight…Waiting for General. All eyes open for threats. Concentration of High-Class draws enemies… ' _

It went on and on, but who was Tseng talking to?

Cloud glanced around, feigning sudden interest in the dimming lights as an excuse to pad closer to the window. Pushing open the barely parted curtains, he smiled and noted the flicker of movement in the window of another building. Of course the Turk commander would go nowhere without some kind of security detail, now would he?

By the time he walked back to the three men in the living room, Zack was trying to initiate some kind of conversation with the Wutainese man. Politely, Tseng responded the silly questions the First asked, his eyes twitching now and then, his hand moving to rest on his hip, just above the gun holster on his belt. Seeming to notice Cloud's curious glances, the Turk narrowed his eyes.

Even without saying a word or making a motion, Tseng seemed to ask: "_Why are you watching me? What do you see? Do you actually have some form of intelligence inside that skull of yours? Am I going to have to blow your fucking brains out? Are you Turk potential? Why am I here? Who are you? What is so special about you? What are you hiding…?"_

To all of these questions, Cloud replied only with the smallest of knowing smiles. Without thinking, he cast his eyes to the floor in an almost demure way, fluttering his eyelashes innocently as if overwhelmed by his presence. All the while, his smile quirked into a smirk. A challenge, it was. A flare that screamed: "I know something that you don't!"

Then, he looked up and offered a bit of friendly conversation.

Tseng was suddenly very interested in what he had to say…to the point that Reno was getting jealous and hopping in at random points with some kind of crude comment.

"Do you enjoy marksmanship?" The Turk inquired casually at one point, as if shooting a gun between a practice target's eyes was a light a topic as the weather.

Shrugging, Cloud replied,"I'm none too fond of guns."

His dark brows arched,"Says the cadet in hopes of achieving SOLDIER?"

"I may not look it, sir, but I'm more of a sword person. Guns are…" He paused, struggling to find the right word. "Unsettling." It wasn't that he was afraid of that kind of weapon, just…he did not like using them himself. They were cumbersome in close combat, you could run out of ammunition and to top it all off, they were loud.

"Hmmm." The nonchalant hum would be taken by many as a dismissal. But the way the man's eyes glimmered with curiosity said otherwise. Cloud would have to be careful around him. One too many slip ups and his this life would be the shortest yet…though, dying via Turk assassination would be a new twist in things—a little variety is the spice in life, so why not mix it up a little in how he kicked the bucket?

Finally, as the conversation between them came to its natural end, the last tap came and Zack opened the door to reveal the silver-haired General.

"Am I tardy?" Sephiroth asked, seeming to notice the others in the living room.

"Nah, everyone else showed up fashionably early. C'mon in, Seph. And let's get this party started!" Zack replied, before turning and skipping back into the room. "Alright everybody, we are all here to help the chocobo have the best birthday of his life. Which means…" He grabbed Cloud and ruffled is hair,"Everyone needs to play nice and have fun. We're not Turks and SOLDIERs, just people. And people have fun at birthdays. Especially ones where we go out, get plastered and sing karaoke until dawn."

Cloud grunted,"How many times do I have to tell you? I. Am. Not. Going. To. Sing. Karaoke!"

Zack only smirked and squeezed him even tighter.

**A/N:( Review my pretties!)**


	17. Irony pt1

**A/N:**

**Thanks to everyone who faved, alerted or reviewed this story! You make me feel all warm and squishy, ^_^ **

**WARNING: **MuffinLordLionsGate was my brainstorming partner for this (two part) chapter. I will say you do not have to worry about Fem!Seph, so all ya'll who were worried about that can breathe now… But, this chapter includes a weird mix of angst, awkwardness and humor. Most of the angsting is Cloud's fault. Zack and Sephiroth are just awkward as hell sometimes. And humor…mostly Zack being a puppy and Reno being a tad…OOC, I guess you could call it.

Anywho, I kinda sorta now have time to myself to write again so that makes me happy and other events in my life have been going towards a positive turn, so yay. So, expect more updates, though, with the holidays coming up there is no grantee what weirdness will go on.

**BOLD** text will be dream sequences and _**BOLD w/ italics**_ will be flashbacks, to prevent confusion…

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII in its entirety do not belong to me but to Square Equinox. To quote another writer: "These are not my toys; I'm just abusing them…"

**Rating (chapter): PG-13 **

**Word Count: **3,638

**Summary: **The first thing on Cloud Strife's mind when he woke was _**Not Again**_. Reliving the past once was hard enough, but doing everything again for a fourth time…Refusing to believe that he is trapped in a cycle of endless death and re-birth, Cloud decides to do whatever he can to stop the future he knows from happening. Along the way, he finds himself tangled up with the man he could not help but think was beautiful but learned to hate. Sephiroth was always part of the problem, but could Cloud turn the General into the solution? Time Travel fic/AU.

**Fourth Time's the Charm  
>by Catsitta<strong>

"_We do not remember days; we remember moments_"—Cesare Pavese

**Chapter seventeen: **Irony (part one)

It had all gone wrong somehow.

Four lifetime's worth of pent up anger and frustration made Cloud howl aloud, the scream ripping from his throat like that of a crazed animal. Gripping the heavy blade in his hands even tighter, he began to hack at the practice dummies around him in a blind kind of rage. Why he felt so…out of control escaped him. All he knew was that he did not give a damn that it was two in the morning and that cadets were not allowed in the SOLDIER gym without an escort.

In fact, even pausing to think about why he was so frustrated only led to him feeling completely powerless against his own emotions. Cloud swung the sword he held in flawless, deadly arcs. He knew every stance and strike to the point of perfection. Memories flooded onto him like a rippling mist, returning to him his previous experience with every passing moment and every passionate strike.

As his blade cut deep into the reinforced targets, Cloud repeated a single, calming mantra inside his head. _**I am no one's tool. I am no one's puppet. I am Cloud Strife. I am Gaia's hero, champion and savior. I am a SOLDIER. I control my own destiny. No one can best me. I am the Golden WEAPON.**_ _**I will not fail. I refuse to fail. I am no one's tool…**_

__At some point, the tears that burned his eyes, dried, and a cold, numb sensation replaced the humiliation and pain. He had lived through too much to become lax and weak. He had a duty to perform. There was no savoring this life as he had his first. He had to act quickly and strike hard if he was to save the Planet and everyone he dared to care for…

The head of one of the dummies went sailing across the room.

Cloud lowered his sword, breathing heavily, his mind struggling to remain clear.

But, eventually, he staggered to the side, his current body exhausted beyond its natural limitations. Falling into a kneel, Cloud dropped the sword and bowed his head, his thoughts swimming in a murky ocean of memories. His hands balled into fists and he sucked in harsh gasps of air. The mako in his blood hummed and pulsed as Gaia's quiet whisper roared inside his ear. He remembered his purpose and Her control was regained.

"Gaia…" Cloud gasped.

_**Hero. Champion. Savior.**_

__"What do I need to do?"

_**Remember. Thoughts. Dreams.**_

__He closed his eyes.

_**Pain. Death. Steel.**_

__The familiar press of Masamune rested against his heart.

_**Change. Love. Hope.**_

__Cold steel faded, the warm feel of a palm came to rest on his chest.

_**Hero. Dreams. Love.**_

Images of himself as an angel, both as a child and grown, flashed behind his eyes. Beautiful white wings outspread… First Tsurugi appeared in his dream self's hand; the angel appeared to understand its purpose. Black feathers suddenly fell around him, landing at his feet in a fractured circle. His dream self raised the fusion blade to deflect Masamune as the dark angel, Sephiroth, descended from the sky. He expected a battle to ensue, instead, dream Cloud's eyes filled with affection and warmth and he dropped the massive blade. Sephiroth smirked and abandoned Masamune. A dark wing wrapped around his shoulders and soon they were locked into a kiss.

"Gaia?" Cloud whispered in confusion.

_**Heal. Love. Hope.**_

__A foreign sadness washed over him. He was feeling the Planet's grief and worry. She did not want Calamity's son to destroy Her hero or infect Her blood with JENOVA's taint. Desperation to defeat the alien plague drove Gaia to near madness.

Affection poured over Cloud next. She did care about Her champion. She needed him. His success would mean Her survival, but his sorrow was her own, much as her pains were shared by him. It took a long time before She understood how to convey this need to Her savior, or to understand his needs. Cloud was only human after all. His entire purpose and existence was to defeat JENOVA's son, but still, he was a mortal creature.

She would continue hurt, harry and harass him if She was sure that would save Her. But after being forced to do little more than observe her only hope from afar, She came to understand why her hero always failed. He was broken. She could do little to repair the scars of the past. But there was one individual that could.

Sephiroth.

As much as She feared and hated the man, She knew that he and Cloud's destinies were entwined. Their souls were bound together by the threads of fate; their minds by the ties of the past. During the dreams, She watched Her champion endure, She felt the extent of their bond. They were, at points, impossible to define apart from each other. Where one soul ended, the other began. It was why Sephiroth never stayed dead and why Cloud never found peace.

She did wonder why Her champion always felt disconnected from the rest of the humans. Now, She believed that the only way to save Herself was to save her champion. He needed to heal. As long as he was broken, he would never find peace or resolution. A part of his soul would always seek out and entwine with its twin.

Humming Her love to Her savior, she bid him one last request.

_**Remember. Heal. Sleep.**_

__Cloud shuddered as the day's events returned to his mind. Gaia urged him to remember. There was something important, significant, that he could not dare let himself forget.

000X000

_"Seriously, no karaoke," _Cloud complained as Zack's hold on him verged on crushing.

Reno, whom was standing nearby, recovered from his moment of awe in being the same room with so many higher ranking officers and began to snicker. Tseng quirked an elegant brow, the closest he came to displaying amusement. And lastly, Sephiroth stared blankly at his Lieutenant's display of affection.

"Zaaaack, are you trying to kill me?" The blond growled, his agitation from the mako treatments once again flaring. He did not notice the eerie hue of aquamarine that his blue eyes were turning as his temper rose at a startling rate. If he did not put his emotions in check, he would have full-blown shiners.

"No," the First replied with a grin,"but you're just too cute not to squeeze and cuddle."

"Yo Fair, I think the chocobo's about to peck yer eyes out!" Reno called out in warning.

Zack pouted and held Cloud out at arm's length,"Is that true, Spike. Would you peck my eyes out?"

"Yes." Cloud grunted in response and fortunately, his mentor put his feet back on the ground.

"No fun."

"I realize this." Was the blond's sarcastic counter.

"That's why we need to get you drunk and singing embarrassing karaoke songs!" Zack chirped brightly, bouncing away and leaving Cloud with his mouth hanging half-open in disbelief.

"You heard the man," Reno quipped, following the raven-haired First to the other side of the room.

Soon, all five of them were in the kitchen watching Zack busy himself with a pile of brightly wrapped boxes. All the while, a cheesy grin plastered itself onto his face, making him look like a cartoon character. "Alrighty, before Cloudy-kins gets wasted, how about he opens these up while he can appreciate 'em." Next thing Cloud knew, he was being shoved towards the kitchen table. He could feel his eyes widening. At the moment, he was unsure if he was excited or utterly embarrassed by the whole scenario. Even though he was there, he could not picture THE General Sephiroth, and THE Turk commander, Tseng, in the same room…to celebrate his birthday.

His brain wanted to short circuit from the illogicality of it all.

His stomach did a few flips.

The presence of four very significant and dangerous people, other than himself, inside the one room was enough to make him freeze—verging on panic. But, Zack, like the ignorant puppy he claimed to be, did the walking for him and proceeded to shove him closer to the table until his nose touched the front most (and ironically, the tallest) package. It was wrapped in distinct baby-blue paper patterned with, nothing other than…chocobos… Bright, happy, yellow ones with exaggerated turquoise eyes and smiling beaks. Said chocobos also wore party hats and carried either balloons or HAPPY BIRTHDAY banners.

Cloud felt himself blush hotly.

Gaia, even the paper was embarrassing him. What was he…sixteen? He mentally face-palmed himself. Yeah. He was sixteen. The fifty plus year old man he was in his mind was competing with the fact that he was, in body, sixteen. And instead of sighing nostalgically like an older man, chuckling softly at his friend playful games…he blushed. Right in front of everyone else. That deepened the red flush.

Okay, he had to pull out of this hazy of embarrassment; otherwise, he would just turn into a tomato colored mess that sank to the floor in an attempt to become invisible.

"Open it!" Zack yapped, wriggling and grinning excitedly.

Reaching forwards, Cloud began to tear away the paper.

"Yay!" The First cheered. "I love birthdays."

Cloud flinched and continued to unwrap the gift box.

"Especially presents. Presents are fun. Even if I'm not the one opening them, I like present. It's sooo neat to watch other people get all surprised. It's like…yay!"

At this point, everyone in the room was turned and staring at Zack. Aquamarine eyes widened for a moment before he back to his mindless clapping and cheering. Then Cloud noticed the discreetly hidden soda can on the kitchen counter sitting between the refrigerator and a roll of paper towels. That explained a thing or two…

"C'mon, hurry up Spike! Open it…" Zack whined, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.

Cloud let out a sigh and did his best to ignore his caffeinated mentor as he went back to his earlier task. As the last of the paper fell away, he blinked. The box itself was brightly colored…with a giant chocobo printed on the side with the words CHOCO-CHOW in big letters. Bird feed. It was a box of bird feed.

"Haha, got'cha, didn't I? Open the box!"

Bracing himself, Cloud ripped open the taped lid and peered inside. His eyes widened. He pulled out two books, one about motorcycles and the other about the history of Wutain sword making; a stuffed chocobo toy (yellow of course) with a name tag on its foot with SQUISHY written in black marker; and a tool kit that included little odds and ends to repair just about anything.

"You forgot something, Cloud," Zack said with a smirk,"There; it's wrapped in the filler paper."

The blond unrolled the mass of brown paper to reveal a small knife, it's blade about six inches long and paper thin. The design was sleek but plain, suggesting good craftsmanship without the extravagant price for unnecessary detailing. Its sheath was made of plain, black leather and appeared to be created to attach to a calf or arm.

"Cadet's can't have weapons," Cloud murmured.

"Correction, cadets without mentors cannot have weapons. If you ever going to go on missions with me Spike, then I want you to have a blade that won't fail you in a moment of need. So, you can't walk around with it, true, but during our training sessions you can so we can get you used to more close combat stuff." His mentor replied with a hyper giggle, eyes flicking towards Sephiroth with a knowing gleam. The puppy was planning on something; it didn't take a genius to figure that out.

Reno stepped forwards and picked up the chocobo and looked at it with smug amusement.

Managing to avoid blushing deeper than before, Cloud snatched the toy away from his friend and deposited it back on the table. After giving the redhead one last glare, Cloud reached for the next gift; it was Tsengs' and could easily be balanced in his palm. Stripping away the shiny, gold paper revealed a puzzle box. Turning the wooden box around and upside down proved that there was something inside but it could only be gotten to if the puzzle was solved. And said puzzle, Cloud noted, was not an easy one. Wutainese in style, with sliding picture tiles, wire grooves, and a little ball—it was going to prove one hell of a test.

Glancing up, Cloud noticed a covert smirk in the Turk's smoky gaze.

So the blond smirked back.

"Fun. I've been looking for a challenge," he said carelessly causing Tseng's curiosity to flicker again. He really had to stop playing with the Turk commander.

Lastly, Cloud picked up Reno's present. Wrapped in brown paper and tied with twine, the blond half expected it to be some kind of gag gift the redhead was so fond of giving. Not like cadets could afford much on their minute salaries. Using his new knife, he cut the twine and peeled back the paper, within the crumpled mess was a bright-blue bandana. Smiling, Cloud gave him his thanks and as he went to wrap the cloth around his head, something small and shiny bounced onto the table. He blinked. Sitting there was a single, startlingly silver earring. Slowly, he picked it up and rolled the little hoop between his fingers and gave the redhead a questioning look.

Reno shrugged,"Figured that when yah made SOLDIER you could wear it since jewelry aint permitted 'mong the cadets." A sly grin and a tug on his left ear later, he added,"Or yah could be a rebel like me, yo." There, in his ear, was the twin to the one Cloud held in his hand. Knowing Reno from his past lives made the gesture all the more significant. The redhead was vain, even if he didn't always show it, and his earrings were precious to him. To have him hand one over as gift suggested he had a lot of trust in a blond cadet he barely knew.

Cloud kept from getting emotional about the gesture, and instead finished wrapping the bandana around his head. "How do I look?"

"Sexy baby," Reno teased, though, from what he knew of the redhead in this life, he was straight but still a perverted flirt. "All yah need is that 'ring in your ear, yo, and you'll start breakin' hearts." Then, he turned to Sephiroth and quirked a brow at the General,"Yo, I don't think the guest of honor brought you nuthin'."

The blond chuckled,"He's the General, Reno. I do believe his presence is supposed to be my gift."

The redhead snorted,"Tseng brought somethin' and he aint even SOLDIER."

"Reno, stop being childish. I'm surprised I got anything, actually. When I came to ShinRa I kind of expected to be invisible, not celebrating my birthday with some of the most powerful people in the company." Cloud said softly.

It took a moment for him to realize that the room had fallen silent. Why was everyone watching him so…sadly? But, that split second where the world seemed to hold its breath came to an end, and both Reno and Zack let out a stream of laughter. With the mood brightened yet again, it was hard to think about the sorrows in his lives. Right now, he was sixteen years old and celebrating a milestone.

Tomorrow, Cloud assured himself, he would worry about the weight he held on his shoulders.

000X000

How they all ended up in Little Sully 'n Big Sal's Bar was beyond Cloud. All he knew was that they had finished a rather awkward dinner that included much autograph signing and embarrassing questions, and now they were desperately looking for a place to go that was not swarming with Silver Elite fan girls and boys…which proved harder than any of them thought. Fortunately, Reno knew the area fairly well and kept pointing the group in the direction of seedier and seedier joints until finally, they entered the building and nobody even looked up to see who entered.

It was a quiet place for eight at night, despite being packed with people.

'Big Sal' stood behind the bar polishing glass mugs and offered an oddly genuine smile at the group. "Hello there!" His voice was deep and resonant but he spoke softly. Big Sal fit the tall, broad, dark-skinned man well enough. The apron tied about his waist was an almost comical touch to his barkeep image.

Zack bounced over to the bar and asked,"Hey, is that a karaoke machine over there?" Big Sal looked over to where the First pointed and smiled. There, at the far side of the bar was a staging area and a pair of microphones.

"Yes Sir and you are here on our special night. At nine, we begin the reel and call people on stage to sing the next song. It's completely randomized too, so you never know if you're going to get a Top 20 favorite or a classic from fifty years ago. In fact, most folks come here just for tonight so they can watch each other make fools of themselves, though, if you're here after nine, you have a good chance of having to get onstage yourself."

The raven-haired SOLDIER grinned and leaned on the bar,"Sign us up!"

In the background, Cloud stood there, twitching. He could not seem to form words.

As Zack returned, looking smug, the blond glared at him fire in his eyes that in essence said,"You owe me big."

However, that fire died about three drinks into the night.

Both Sephiroth and Tseng sipped on more expensive brews in an almost identical fashion. Neither seemed close to finishing their first drink, while the other guests were drowning themselves in comparison. Zack, with all the mako in his system, did not change much as he drained his fifth mug. If anything, he acted more relaxed and less insane. Reno, apparently used to excessive drinking, gulped down his third drink appreciatively and set down the cup with sigh before asking the SOLDIER if he wanted to do some shots. To which, Zack never had a chance to reply.

His focus was on Cloud, whom, in every sense, looked miserable. Blue eyes glassy and vacant, the blond looked as if he'd cried all his tears over some ghostly sorrow and now was lingering a fog of residual depression. He groaned.

"Hey, Spike, what's wrong?" The First asked carefully.

"I told you what happens when I drink," Cloud deadpanned, though there was a slur to his words and trace of his hometown accent, "but still I drank. Gaia, the poison only makes me feel like crap so I don't know why I drink it." He shoved the empty mug beside him away with a hint of disgust,"Some people forget but I only remember. I don't wanna remember."

This time, Reno spoke up, he'd downed a fourth drink and was looking a tad less smug than earlier,"You wanna forget, yo? Whaddaya tryin' tah forget, Cloudy? 'snot like you are some famous hero or nuthin', trying' to drown the past. 'snot like yah faced the odds when all the cards were against yah and won the hand, but lost everythin' else. 'snot like all your friends and family died 'cause of somethin' yah couldn't control and the guilt rests on your shoulders. 'snot like you're 'aving dreams 'bout your worst enemy and realizing that, hey, you may 'ave killed 'im a time or two, but you wanna fuck him…or for 'im to fuck you…"

The redhead finally paused, blinked and took a breath before continuing, "Cloudy, can I ask yah a question? Who would you rather have in the sack: that pretty girl Tifa yah told me about…the one with the big boobs…or,"—he grinned—"General Sephiroth?"

Zack choked midway through his drink and began to cough; oddly enough, Tseng reached out and tapped him on the back (as if doing so would help). Said mentioned General managed to hide his surprise behind his upraised glass, expressing his curiosity with an elegant arch of his brow.

Instead of blushing or stuttering like he normally would, Cloud merely sighed and took a deep gulp from his fourth glass. "I'll put it this way, Reno." The blond said aloud before leaning in close and dropping his voice so that only the redhead could hear,"If I thought you were interested, I'd give you a good time." He pulled back with a smirk as his friend's eyes widened with disbelief.

"No way, yo!" he exclaimed with a laugh,"Never thought that'd be your answer."

Cloud again, shrugged.

Reno grinned and gulped down his fifth drink in a flash. That one almost knocked him out of his chair and with a shudder he asked no one in particular,"'ave you ever wondered if our lives aint our own, yo? If yah really think 'bout it, we could just be creations inside someone's mind—we're just thoughts to them, so our destinies are out of control."

At this, Sephiroth groaned,"And who exactly would think about you thinking about them?"

"That's the freaky part, yo! Yah don't know. Far as we know, we're just for the entertainment of all the fan girls and boys out there—our triumphs and failures just for amusement." Reno said a little louder than usually before tumbling out of his chair…And there, from the ground he continued,"See, that could've been the creator's way of punishing me for knowin' too much!"

"You're drunk, Reno," Zack helped the redhead off the floor,"So I suggest cooling down a little. We're here to have fun, not kill ourselves."

"Pfft, drownin' myself seems to be plenty of fun so far."

"Ha, wait until morning, kid."

**A/N: (You may be wondering, why does this chapter day Part One? Well, my pretties, it is because I decided to split this into two chapters instead of keeping it one overly long one. I do try my best to keep my chapter lengths as consistent as possible. Anywho, do not fear, the second part is written so there will be no suspenseful waiting. So, review my pretties, when you get a chance. I adore feedback and love suggestions.)**


	18. Irony pt2

**A/N:**

**Thanks to everyone who faved, alerted or reviewed this story! You make me feel all warm and squishy, ^_^ **

**Aaand, last chappie continued…**

**WARNING: **MuffinLordLionsGate was my brainstorming partner for this (two part) chapter. I will say you do not have to worry about Fem!Seph, so all ya'll who were worried about that can breathe now… But, this chapter includes a weird mix of angst, awkwardness and humor. Most of the angsting is Cloud's fault. Zack and Sephiroth are just awkward as hell sometimes. And humor…mostly Zack being a puppy and Reno being a tad…OOC, I guess you could call it.

Anywho, I kinda sorta now have time to myself to write again so that makes me happy and other events in my life have been going towards a positive turn, so yay. So, expect more updates, though, with the holidays coming up there is no grantee what weirdness will go on.

**BOLD** text will be dream sequences and _**BOLD w/ italics**_ will be flashbacks, to prevent confusion…

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII in its entirety do not belong to me but to Square Equinox. To quote another writer: "These are not my toys; I'm just abusing them…"

**Rating (chapter): PG-13 **

**Word Count: **3,684

**Summary: **The first thing on Cloud Strife's mind when he woke was _**Not Again**_. Reliving the past once was hard enough, but doing everything again for a fourth time…Refusing to believe that he is trapped in a cycle of endless death and re-birth, Cloud decides to do whatever he can to stop the future he knows from happening. Along the way, he finds himself tangled up with the man he could not help but think was beautiful but learned to hate. Sephiroth was always part of the problem, but could Cloud turn the General into the solution? Time Travel fic/AU.

**Fourth Time's the Charm  
>by Catsitta<strong>

"_The truth about a man is, first of all, what it is he keeps hidden._"—Andre Malraux

**Chapter Eighteen**: Irony (part two)

Nine o' clock rolled around fast enough and soon the bar was alive with chatter. Little Sully, a short, pasty man with a thick mustache a bald head, walked up onstage and tested the microphones, "Hello…hello. 1. 2. 3. Testing…" He grinned before making his announcement,"Alright, you all know what day it is and what time it is, so let's forgo the useless garble and get right to seeing you all make idiot's of yourselves. Who's first?"

Following his first call, two women, a teenager and a businessman sang a song onstage. The girls both got modern pop songs, the teen a popular rap, and the businessman a goodie-but-oldie from his childhood. So far, the randomized machine was playing nice with bar patrons…That is until Zack drug Cloud up onstage.

The blond, had he been less drunk, might have been kicking and screaming, instead, he just went limp and let his mentor deposit him before the microphone without a whisper of protest. He just did not fucking care. Resigning to his fate, Cloud merely sighed and listened as the music began to play and the song's information appeared on the prompt screen at his feet.

It read: Unwell by Matchbox 20.

Unfamiliar with the song, he tripped over the first few lines, but something seemed to fall into place as the melody came around.

"…_I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
>I know, right now you can't tell<br>But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
>A different side of me<br>I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
>I know, right now you don't care<br>But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
>And how I used to be…"<em>

He looked out over the crowd, his eyes finding two pools of mako green watching him intently.

"…_Talking to myself in public  
>Dodging glances on the train<br>I know  
>I know they've all been talking 'bout me<br>I can hear them whisper  
>And it makes me think there must be something wrong<br>With me  
>Out of all the hours thinking<br>Somehow  
>I've lost my mind…"<em>

The words were flowing off his tongue now. Something about the song just felt…right. Melodic verses became more fluid with every repetition and as the song came to an end, he was feeling lighter than before. But that lightness turned to lead the moment he snapped out of whatever haze the music had him in. He could feel the blood in his veins rush towards the floor. Luckily, Zack fetched him and dropped him into his chair.

"My turn!" the excitable First said before bouncing back to the microphone. Though, he did frown slightly when the music began to play and he read the prompter. But, as the words of the song fell from his lips (no one could call him a great singer, but he was far from horrible), Cloud once again felt that strange tug, that there was something deeper in the meaning.

"_I don't remember a moment I tried to forget  
>I lost myself, is it better not said<br>I'm closer to the edge_

_It was a thousand to one and a million to two  
>Time to go down in flames and I'm taking you<br>Closer to the edge_

_No I'm not saying I'm sorry  
>One day maybe we'll meet again<br>No I'm not saying I'm sorry  
>One day maybe we'll meet again<br>No no no no_

_Can you imagine a time when the truth ran free?  
>The birth of a song, the death of a dream<br>Closer to the edge_

_This never ending story take forward pride in fate  
>We all fall short of glory<br>Lost in ourselves…"  
><em> 

As the SOLDIER bounced off stage, he whispered something to Little Sully whom nodded and smirked. Next up, apparently, was Tseng. To everyone's surprise, the Turk commander merely stood up and walked on stage as if it were no different than making a formal announcement to the board room executives. He looked vaguely bored as he adjusted the microphone and waited for the music to begin.

Was he actually going to sing?

Yes. Yes he was. And in doing so he revealed a beautiful bass voice that filled the room like smoky silk. So soft but every word clear and understandable.

"_Beyond the boundaries of your city's lights  
>Stand the heroes waiting for your cries<br>So many times you did not bring this on yourself  
>When the moment finally comes, I'll be there to help<em>

_And on that day, when you need your brothers and sisters to care  
>I'll be right here<em>

_Citizen soldiers  
>Holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair<br>Standing on guard for the ones that we've sheltered  
>We'll always be ready because we will always be there<em>

_When there're people crying in the streets  
>When they're starving for a meal to eat<br>When they simply need a place to make their beds  
>Right here underneath my wing, you can rest your head<em>

_On that day, when you need your brothers and sisters to care  
>I'll be right here…"<em>

People began to cheer and applaud as the Turk left the stage, his face expressionless. Upon reaching his seat, he glanced at Reno before saying,"Your turn kid."

Thoroughly drunk at this point, the redhead nearly fell flat on his face twice as he tripped his way towards the stage. He missed his first attempt to grab the microphone and in his second, he grasped it with both hands and used it as a crutch to hold himself upright. His singing wasn't much better than his walking and the lyrics of the song ended up butchered, but Cloud was pretty sure it was supposed to go something like this:

_"I was tired of my lady, we'd been together too long  
>Like a worn-out recording of a favorite song<br>So while she lay there sleepin', I read the paper in bed  
>And in the personal columns there was this letter I read<em>

_'If you like Pina Coladas and getting caught in the rain  
>If you're not into yoga, if you have half a brain<br>If you like making love at midnight in the dunes on the cape  
>Then I'm the love that you've looked for write to me and escape'<em>

_I didn't think about my lady, I know that sounds kinda mean  
>But me and my old lady had fallen into the same old dull routine<br>So I wrote to the paper, took out a personal ad  
>And though I'm nobody's poet, I thought it wasn't half bad<em>

_"Yes, I like Pina Coladas and getting caught in the rain  
>I'm not much into health food, I am into champagne<br>I've got to meet you by tomorrow noon and cut through all this red tape  
>At a bar called O'Malleys where we'll plan our escape…"<br>_

Cloud shook his head as the redhead hobbled back to the table with a lopsided grin on his face.

"Yer up Gen'ral!" Reno slurred, slapping his hand onto the table.

"It's not appropriate for someone of my station to participate in such activities as this," Sephiroth replied coolly, only to have every other person at the table turn and stare at him. "What?"

"Since yah didn't get Cloud nutin' for 'is birthday, the least you can do is get up there an' sing like eve'body else, yo." The redhead growled. He didn't seem to care that he was speaking to a superior in such a way. "That…" and he smirked as he said this,"or you gotta give Cloudy a birthday kiss…on the mouth. In front of eve'body."

"And you are going to hold up this threat…how?" Sephiroth asked with indifference.

Reno's smirk grew bigger as he leaned forwards and said,"I know stuff, General. Stuff you don't want the Silver Elite knowin'."

A stare off ensued, with Sephiroth winning, but the silver-haired man did grumble with defeat about the issue at hand. Slowly, as the latest singer finished slaughtering "I Believe I Can Fly", he made his way towards the stage. He was very tense by the time he was behind the microphone and the whole room seemed to flinch back from his icy presence. Little Sully swallowed nervously as he muttered a slight introduction for the renowned General of ShinRa.

When the music began to play: the room fell silent. Sephiroth appeared unfazed, but the grip he had on the microphone said otherwise. Of all the tunes to sing. The effect was…odd, being as he deadpanned the whole thing. Cloud wasn't sure whether to laugh or be utterly petrified by the words coming off the silver General's lips.

"…_I used to think maybe You love Me, now Baby I'm sure  
>And I just can't wait till the day when you knock on my door<br>Now everytime I go for the mailbox gotta hold Myself down  
>Cause I just can't wait till You write Me You're comin' around<em>

_Now I'm Walking On Sunshine (whoa oh)  
>I'm Walking On Sunshine (whoa oh)<br>I'm Walking On Sunshine (whoa oh)  
>And Don't it Feel Good (Hey) (All right now) And Don't it Feel Good (Hey)<br>(Yeah)_

_I used to think maybe You love Me now I know that it's true  
>And I don't wanna spend My whole life just a waitin' for You<br>Now don't want You back for the weekend, not back for a day (na no no)  
>I said Baby I just want You back and I want You to stay<em>

_(Oh Yeah) I'm Walkin' On Sunshine (Whoa oh)  
>I'm Walkin' On Sunshine (Whoa oh)<br>I'm Walkin' On Sunshine (Whoa oh)  
>And don't it feel good (Hey) (All right now) And don't it feel good (yeah)<br>(Oh Yeah) And don't it feel good…"  
><em> 

As the song ended, and Sephiroth made to get off stage, Zack and Reno began to whoop and holler,"Encore! Encore!" Which got the whole place going. Cloud sank in his chair. Sephiroth looked ready to impale someone on Masamune if they so much as looked at him wrong, and here these two idiots were teasing him! But, the cool mannered General stayed where he was and waited for the next song to play—dread written all too plainly in his eyes.

Said misery grew worse when the next song began to play.

Cloud choked on the drink he was nursing and the two morons Zack and Reno began laughing their asses off. But, Sephiroth did not flinch, merely, he deadpanned another song, this oen more embarrassing than the last._  
><em> 

"…_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
>Life in plastic, it's fantastic<br>You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
>Imagination, life is your creation<em>

_I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world  
>Dress me up, make your time, I'm your dollie…"<em>

Okay, Cloud had to admit, it was kind of hard for him to sit here and listen to the proud General sing Barbie Girl in front of everyone…And wasn't that a duet anyway? Well, the way he was singing it, it was rather hard to tell…

"…_Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
>I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees<br>(Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again  
>Hit the town, fool around, let's go party)<em>

_You can touch, you can play  
>If you say I'm always yours<br>You can touch, you can play  
>If you say I'm always yours…"<em> 

When at last his humiliation came to an end, Sephiroth walked off stage and sat down like a machine. And for the rest of the night, he said nothing else, not even when the others were called up onstage again. Zack sang 'When I'm gone' and 'Second Chance'; Reno, 'It's five o'clock somewhere', leaving Cloud and Tseng as the only two who sang just once the entire night.

But, during the expanse of nearly three hours, Zack and Reno both flirted like maniac's to help Cloud get his sixteen birthday kisses. Gaia, with enough persuasion, they managed to even get Tseng to place a business-like peck in the blond's spikes.

As the group departed, all but one of them had a stumble in their step.

And Cloud had only fifteen kisses.

Of which, said stumbling men discussed to some length since it was almost midnight.

"Who hasn't kissed Cloud?" Zack asked with a loopy smile.

"Zack, I've had enough strangers grope me to last a lifetime." Cloud growled back but his words were mutilated by his now thick, Nibelheim accent. "No more kisses."

"I know!" Reno exclaimed,"Sephiroth."

Everyone came to a stop and looked at the General with interest.

"No." Cloud and Sephiroth snapped at the same time.

"Awe, no fun," Reno whined. "And he owes yah since he didn' get a present for yah."

"I don't care." The blond replied softly,"Just…I want to get some sleep."

"But it's bad luck to fall one kiss short!" The redhead claimed.

Cloud snorted and walked ahead of the group,"Whatever…"

That was when a pair of hands grabbed him from behind and pulled him into the shadows of an alleyway. Struggling against his attacker and the effects of alcohol, Cloud found himself feeling very weak, very fast. He just wanted to sleep… Something sharp speared his shoulder, a needle. He could feel the contents of the syringe emptying out into his bloodstream, weakening him further. His eyes felt so heavy…his skin felt like it was on fire. A hiss escaped his lips as pain exploded through his body.

The last thing he remembered before blacking out was the worried cries of his mentor and the ring of bullets.

000X000

Blearily, Cloud opened his eyes; he was laying in his own bed with someone standing over him.

"You're awake!" Zack cried with relief.

The blond groaned and sat up, his whole body itched and tingled and he had the unnerving desire to jump on the raven-haired man. What was unnerving about it was the fact that he was unsure whether he wanted to hurt his friend or fuck him. All he knew was that his skin felt flushed and hot, and his breathing came in short, desperate pants.

"Oh Gaia, Cloud, I'm sorry. I should've been more careful. T-they grabbed you and I didn't know what to do. If it wasn't for Tseng and Reno, you might be dead right now. O-or worse, held hostage in some warehouse…O-or…Oh I'm so sorry, Spike. I froze and then I panicked, and it was all Seph could do to keep me from hurting myself when you disappeared. But Reno chased them and shot them with Tseng's gun… I think he stole it somehow. A-and, I think the guy died who grabbed you. But you're safe now. I promise I won't let this happen again. I'll keep you safe. Nothing bad will happen." Zack kept going, sounding as if he was on the verge of tears…which actually pissed Cloud off.

Acting without thought, the blond grabbed his mentor by the front of his shirt and crashing his mouth against his, dominating the kiss and never holding back.

His skin was hurting badly now and that only inflamed whatever crazy fire was driving him to this insanity. Cloud's mind went blank. All his focus was on the body he embraced…the one he desired.

The blond managed to work his hands under the raven-haired SOLDIER's shirt before Zack even reacted. "Huh?" he gasped dumbly before Cloud stole his voice away with another demanding kiss. Quickly, though with fumbling fingers, he worked on the First's belt and pants. At some point, they ended up with Zack laying awkwardly half on and half off the narrow bed, and Cloud leaning over him as he attempted to strip his mentor.

All of which came to an abrupt half went Cloud placed open mouthed kisses on the raven-haired SOLDIER's toned belly and the First began to sob a name that was not his own. The blond came to his senses and recoiled from what he had just attempted to do. Scrambling away, his skin still burning and itching, his body still flushed with that alien desire, Cloud escaped the scene and ran from the room.

A named haunted his retreat: Angeal.

Desperate to get away, overwhelmed by the sensations that clouded his mind, Cloud grabbed Zack's keycard off the kitchen counter and fled the room. He was still wearing the casual clothes he wore for the party, including the bright bandana around his head. But in his flight, it might have been hard to tell. He could not recall the last time he ran so far but he did not dwell on the fact.

All he knew was that something was wrong. So very wrong.

His path led him straight to the First Class gym where he picked up the nearest sword (one that was longer than he was tall) and hacked at whatever he could reach. All his confusion and frustration at last coming to a peak and then…a resolution.

000X000

Cloud opened his eyes. He was sweating profusely after the night's events crashed upon him then flowed away. Feeling weaker than before, he stumbled from his crouch and fell to his hands and knees. Gaia wanted him to remember, to love, to heal. Blinking, he realized that the sensory overload that assaulted him earlier had numbed, leaving him feeling the slightest of tingling sensations.

Had the Planet taken away his pain?

Or had he healed on his own?

Struggling to his feet, Cloud tried to figure out what was so important that he needed to remember. Again, softer, less potent memories washed over him. His fingers twitched as old habits and skills tried to return at Gaia's prompting. She was worried. She knew he was running out of time to change things. But She knew how delicate his sanity was. She only wanted to help her hero succeed in saving Her. But how exactly did that pertain to his dreams about the dark angel?

"You realize this area is prohibited to cadets," came a baritone warning.

Cloud turned, standing there was Sephiroth, Masamune in hand, the naked steel gleaming in the darkness. Acting on instinct, the blond grabbed his abandoned weapon and surged forwards, slashing at his rival with inhuman intensity. "I couldn't sleep," Cloud murmured darkly, as if he had not just attacked his superior officer for no reason!

Sephiroth, however, appeared vaguely pleased and caught the flurry of blows with the legendary katana.

"No excuse." The General replied coolly.

The blond snorted and leapt forwards, aware of how weak his body was and how easily he was going to lose this fight. It was no match. Within a matter of minutes, his weapon went sailing across the gym and clattered along the floor. Cloud held his hands up in submission,"You win." Masamune came to rest against his throat, causing his whole body to tense. Images flicked behind his eyes. That cold steel once again felt lodged in his heart. Panic filled his body. He was a second away from grabbing the blade with both hand and forcing it to the side when Sephiroth dipped the sword towards the ground.

"Of course I did." The silver General stated,"You're only a cadet."

Cloud felt that strange anger building again,"You say that as if the word offends you."

Sephiroth shrugged,"As interesting as you can be, Cloud, you _are_ a cadet. And any contempt you associate with that word belongs to yourself for I feel no disdain towards it myself. Now, we have a problem. You are in a restricted access area at night, by yourself. Do you believe that your relationship to Zack changes the rules?"

"No. So punish me." Cloud challenged. "Please, SIR."

THAT, cause an odd expression to contort the General's features and…and was that a slight flush to his skin? Was Sephiroth blushing?

He opened his mouth to continue, but closed it again upon finding himself at loss for words. Had that honestly sounded the way he thought it had? Oh Gaia, that was just inviting the wrong interpretation. Or was it?

The General sheathed Masamune and strode forwards with purpose. A dark gleam shone in his eyes. "Is that what you want, Strife?" Cloud's stomach did flips; had Sephiroth intended for his voice to come out as a purr? "You wish to be punished for your insubordination and knowingly breaking the rules?"

"Yes," the blond replied, trying to keep his voice steady and as emotionally distant as possible.

"Why?"

Officer Laneway had asked the very similar question on the day Cloud managed to piss off Coach Ricker. His reply had been something along the lines of encouraging him to learn his place so that he could become a good SOLDIER.

"I don't want special treatment," Cloud replied, but there was that irritating flush beneath his skin that making him a little more…twitchy than usual. "I want people to stop thinking I'm just a pretty face who's sleeping his way up the ladder. I want my peers to respect me and all this favoritism is only going to make my life harder in the long run. So please, just punish me already!" There was a distinct, but unspoken,' I want to be normal; why can't I be normal?' in his words.

Sephiroth seemed to regain control over whatever made him break character and, dare he say, flirt with him. Returning to the aloof but vaguely curious General that Cloud was more comfortable in dealing with, the silver warrior locked his mako gaze on Cloud's blue.

"Very well, for the next month you will spend your free time in the weapons room, cleaning and repairing the practice equipment as Officer Slate instructs you to do." He said, before adding,"I will also be informing your mentor of this misconduct as well as reminding him how your behavior reflects back on him as my second-in-command."

"Yes sir," why did Cloud feel and sound so relieved? "If there is nothing else sir."He turned to walk away. And almost like déjà vu, the reply echoed in the room.

_"—There is."_

**A/N: (Aaaand, cliffhanger. Review my pretties. I know you wanna. xD )**


	19. Perplexity

**A/N:**

**Thanks to everyone who faved, alerted or reviewed this story! You make me feel all warm and squishy, ^_^ **

This took forever to write and I'm not happy with it by any means. So hopefully, it won't disappoint too much. More than likely I'll come back through at some point and trash this chapter and rewrite the whole thing… -grumbles- Anywho, I'm now on winter break, which means… school work! Bleh, two essays to write, two art projects to finish and a monologue to memorize over the next two weeks. –sigh- Ah well.

**BOLD** text will be dream sequences and _**BOLD w/ italics**_ will be flashbacks, to prevent confusion…

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII in its entirety do not belong to me but to Square Equinox. To quote another writer: "These are not my toys; I'm just abusing them…"

**Rating (chapter): PG-13 **

**Word Count: **3,695

**Summary: **The first thing on Cloud Strife's mind when he woke was _**Not Again**_. Reliving the past once was hard enough, but doing everything again for a fourth time…Refusing to believe that he is trapped in a cycle of endless death and re-birth, Cloud decides to do whatever he can to stop the future he knows from happening. Along the way, he finds himself tangled up with the man he could not help but think was beautiful but learned to hate. Sephiroth was always part of the problem, but could Cloud turn the General into the solution? Time Travel fic/AU.

**Fourth Time's the Charm  
>by Catsitta<strong>

"_Things never go as planned, do they?_"—Personal Quote

**Chapter nineteen: **Perplexity

_"—There is."_

Yet again, that little phrase escaped Sephiroth's lips before he had a chance to rein it in. There was no restraining his curiosity when it came to Cloud. The blond was simply too unpredictable, too strange…too alluring. Again, bad thoughts! He was the General of ShinRa, not some lovesick teenager. Pursuing any kind of relationship other than platonic with him could potentially ruin his career or Cloud's entire life. But how long could he remain the disinterested SOLDIER looking out for the next great recruit? Gaia, he had already fucked that up in front of both Cloud and Zack.

Those two now both knew he had interests in the blond that were not entirely professional.

Then again, during his high, Cloud did confess to harboring attraction towards Sephiroth. He had flat out called him hot. Maybe, if nothing else, he could test the waters a little, see how deeply buried that little secret was supposed to be…

Closing the distance between them slowly, he watched the blond's reaction. Those strange blue eyes remained closed, hardened and cold. The surprise that brightened the orbs earlier was smothered entirely. Such control was admirable. Casually, Sephiroth wondered if that calm was but a shell. If put under the right conditions, would the cool reveal itself to be a façade and would the blond turn into something…brighter? Yes. Brighter. Not Zack bright, mind you, but burning with life and light. Passion. Someone as young as Cloud should still have a reckless, wanton side that acted on impulse and whim.

"Sir?" Cloud's confidence faltered in his voice but it sounded fake. Was the boy pretending to be nervous? Curious.

Now standing close enough to touch the cadet, Sephiroth gave another moment's worth of thought into his next action. If this went awry, then he could have a panicked and skittish Cloud on his hands that would avoid him like the plague. If it went right…well, it was anyone's guess what would happen. Nothing maybe. Or something. Why did he want something to happen so badly? What about this one person drove him to the brink of insanity?

_He is yours, my son. Claim him. He will not resist._

That voice. He kept hearing that voice. It reminded him of the whispers he heard sometimes after taking his migraine medication. Soft. Female. Like a verbal caress. Warm and coaxing. Like listening to the voice of a mother he never had or knew.

_You are a god in his eyes and he is but a willing angel. To serve you and your command is in his nature. He desires nothing more than to please you. A puppet, he is, my son. You are the master. _

Exhaustion. That had to be it. A mixture of fatigue and desperation to find reason in his attraction was causing him to think irrationally. So, if he was already hearing voices, nothing else could be considered crazier…right?

Leaning forwards, he gently brushed his lips against Cloud's before drawing back.

"I do hope you had a happy birthday." Sephiroth said nonchalantly, "Good night, Strife."

Cloud stared at him with wide eyes, his hand flying to his mouth. Without saying another word, he ran out of the gym, the door sliding shut behind him. Uncertainty washed over the General. This was likely not a good sign…

000X000

_**He kissed me!**_

The thought was a mixture of hopeless glee, terror, desire and disgust.

Sephiroth, the great (and sane) General of ShinRa had not only flirted with him but actually leaned over and placed a damn near chaste kiss on Cloud's lips. He was not sure whether to squeal with delight or turn white with horror. His worst enemy liked him. But to what extent?

A one-night affair? A whirlwind scandal? A long-term romance?

Gaia, why was he even thinking about this?

_**You love him, Cloud; you have known it for a while now.**_

Love. Again with that four-letter word that spelled so much trouble and pain. He had to make up his mind fast whether to hang onto the fragile emotion or finally cut the threads.

_**If even only for a night…would that be so bad? **_His mind was wandering to traitorous thoughts as he raced down the halls towards his room. _**A night in his arms. We can both have out satisfaction and then, we can go on with our lives. With a clear mind, I can focus on the important things like killing Hojo and destroying JENOVA before Sephiroth has a chance to go crazy.**_

Yet, those thoughts left a sour taste in Cloud's mouth. Would it be possible for him to treat any form of intimacy with the General like he had with his other pursuits? Detaching himself emotionally from all affairs had worked in the past but…why did it suddenly make him feel dirty?

In fact, the thought of using Sephiroth to any extent, even if for a night of physical pleasure, felt wrong. _**Stupid love.**_ Never one for romantics, Cloud merely shook his head and wandered back to the apartment he and Zack shared. As his hand reached for the keycard to open the door, said door swung open. Emotional aquamarine eyes gazed back at him, slightly watery and wide.

"I'm sorry," Cloud confessed,"I don't know what came over me."

Zack did not reply, he merely wrapped his arms around the blond and squeezed,"It's not your fault, Spike. I could see it in your eyes. You weren't yourself…"

A flicker of memories passed over Cloud's vision again. The sensation of a needle piercing his flesh, digging into muscle, liquid pouring into his veins like fire. "Drugs. The bastard who jumped me used some kind of aphrodisiac."

"W-what? You sure?" The First asked, drawing his student inside and flipping on the lights.

Cloud nodded. "I felt weak, I could barely breathe and my skin burned like crazy. My brain was going haywire trying to sort out what to do. Half of me wanted to hit you so hard in the mouth that your teeth would break, and the other half wanted to…er, well, you can guess what the other half was telling me to do."

Zack flushed with color,"You stopped."

"Yes, and…?"

"Why?"

Cloud arched a brow at the raven-haired SOLDIER,"Well, for starters, I am not Angeal. Your saying of his name broke the mood rather well, quite fortunately. And two… we are friends, Zack. I am not sexually interested in you in the least. You are like the brother I never had. So, when I got a hold over myself, I realized my mistake and left. Such seemed appropriate, although, it did lead to…some trouble."

"Trouble?" Zack seemed to have lost his ability to form full sentences and if the hurt puppy look on his face was anything to judge by, it could be awhile before he regained said function.

"I went to the gym to blow off some steam, unfortunately, it was the First Class facility and I was caught." Cloud replied with a shrug,"Now I have to spend my free time helping Officer Slate in the weapon storage room for the next month."

"Who…?"

"Sephiroth."

The two spiky-haired males watched each other in silence for a moment, before Zack frowned with displeasure. "What else happened?" There was a vague hint of threat in the First's tone.

"Nothing." Cloud was good at lying when he was prepared. Knowing the SOLDIER as he did, the blond had already formulated a convincing argument. However, what likely gave away his dishonesty was the tension lining his face and body. It had been a long time since he had acted cold and defensive around Zack, for any reason to any extent.

Suddenly, the First swung the cadet around, shoving him awkwardly across the room. Before he could respond, Zack grabbed Cloud by the shoulders and stared into his eyes, anger radiating where guilt and fear had earlier. To see such raw fury and pain in his friend's eyes was enough to stagger the blond and leave his mind befuddled. What exactly had he done to trigger this response from such a collected individual?

"Stop lying to me, Cloud!" The snarl was accompanied by an ominous squeeze of his shoulders. Zack was entirely capable of beating an unenhanced individual like himself into a bloodied pulp if he wanted to; though, rarely did the man's temper ever rage that long or far. Still, it was scary to be at the First's mercy. How many times had he honestly taken for granted Zack's kindness and generosity? Somehow, this moment made Cloud very glad that the SOLDIER was his friend and wanted to help him, otherwise, he would be terrified.

Keeping his calm, the blond reached forwards and pressed his palms flat against Zack's chest.

"I'm tired, Zack."

Cloud let out a hiss of pain when his back hit the wall. Damn it, he really was not in the mood or the mindset to deal with this right now. Why would Zack not fake a smile and say that everything was okay and that they could talk in the morning as he usually did? Narrowing his eyes, he waited for some kind of explanation.

"Do you trust me?" It came as a surprise to hear Zack whisper.

"Yes, of course." Was that not a given?

"Then tell me what happened between you and Seph. Don't say 'nothing' to me again. I am not an idiot. Your body language is different." Cloud had nearly forgotten about how Zack was almost recruited into the Turks. From both his first and second lives, he recalled having a conversation with the SOLDIER about his general good nature towards the special operations unit.

"_**Heya Reno, how's Rude doing?" Zack chirped as they passed the redhead in the hall. The newly appointed Turk flashed a lazy grin. **_

"_**Rude? Meh, my partner is gettin' better yo. Next time yah go a swingin' that big ass sword of yours around, try and make sure none of your allies are in range." There was a smirk on Reno's lips and a good-natured clip to his voice.**_

"_**Sorry 'bout that!" The First grinned sheepishly but the Turk was already walking away, waving dismissively. **_

_**Cloud turned to Zack and quirked a brow.**_

"_**What, Spike?" The raven-haired SOLDIER glanced back towards the retreating form of Reno,"I can't have friends outside of SOLDIER?"**_

"_**He's a Turk!" The blond exclaimed.**_

"_**And? He's cool, fun, funny…well hilarious actually." Zack confessed with a shrug,"Including, I get along with most everybody."**_

"_**How do you know him?"**_

"_**How do I know anybody?—I talk to them of course! I met Reno early in his cadet training and knew that he was in it for the Turks and not for SOLDIER. He just had that look to him. And I was right too… Tseng always wonders what would have happened if he had followed through with his plan to make me one of his Turks. He didn't, claiming that I was too emotionally volatile for the job, but it's always a conversation starter whenever we're on a mission together… Angeal constantly gave him dirty looks though and said I was perfect for SOLDIER….and…"**_

"_**Whoa, you're talking too fast Zack! I can barely understand what you're saying." **_

_**Zack chuckled,"Sorry Spike. Got kinda carried away. But hey, don't you agree that I would have made a kickass Turk?"**_

"_**I think you would have made a terrible Turk actually. You're just too…too…you." Cloud replied with a shake of his head.**_

"_**Hmph. Just shows what you know, chocobo head. I can read people like a book and they trust me really easily. My loveable puppy nature is enough to lure people into a state of calm so they share information that force would not gain." The First grinned widely and tossed his head back smugly,"'Cause I'm awesome like that!"**_

The snapping of fingers brought Cloud's mind out of the past. Zack still pinned him against the wall with one arm; aquamarine eyes remained dark. He must not have drifted off for too long… "You go cloudy at the strangest times…," he murmured.

"Zack—" the blond began, already prepared to lie his way out of the situation, but upon seeing the distrustful gleam in his mentor's gaze, he knew it would be best to tell the truth. It would likely hurt less in the end. "—he…kissed me."

"What?"

"Sephiroth, he kissed me, alright?" Cloud grumbled—adverting his gaze when he felt heat rise to his cheeks,"After he caught me in the gym and assigned my punishment…he walked up to me and gave me my sixteenth birthday kiss." The pressure on his chest lifted as Zack backed away, his face blank. Suddenly, he balled his fist and slammed it into the wall by Cloud's head, punching through the sheetrock as if it were paper. Looking very dangerous and stormy, the First pulled his hand back, gave it a slight shake, before stalking into his bedroom.

"Z-zack?" Cloud was genuinely worried.

Said afore mentioned SOLDIER emerged a moment later, Buster sword in hand. His grip was deadly and his jaw was clenched. All in all, Zack looked positively pissed!

"Zack, w-what are you doing?" The blond watched in dismay as the First strode closer, only to yank the key card from Cloud's pocket, before he then turned sharply on his heel and made towards the door. "Wait! Stop it."

The raven-haired SOLDIER ignored his student, too caught up in his dark humor to react.

"Zack!"

000X000

To the casual passerby (though at this hour of night no passerby was without some intent), the sounds emitting from the apartment could potentially be misconstrued. So when a shadow of a figure, a Turk no doubt, flitted through the hallways, it was easy to imagine their surprise and concern upon hearing the panicked cries. Said shadow lifted his hand to the door, hesitating, before slipping a keycard in the slide panel. The door slipped open.

000X000

"Zack, please, listen to me. You have to stop before you get into trouble." Cloud was desperately trying to calm his mentor down, going as far as to stand before the glowering man and expose himself to potential injury. The First merely huffed and grabbed the blond's shoulder. With an effortless push, he sent the smaller male staggering across the room.

As he recovered from his insensitive handling, Cloud sensed a new set of eyes upon him. Tensing, he settled his gaze on the doorway and found it open, a familiar figure looming on the threshold. "Tseng!" he gasped, blinking with surprise. The addressed Turk commander had one hand settled on the pistol at his hip, obviously prepared to use violent force if needed.

"What is this nonsense about?" Silky, quiet and commanding were all words one could use to describe the almost poetic way Tseng spoke. It was a voice that matched his handsome features and aura of control. "Lieutenant _Fair_, please do put that blade down before I am _forced_ to take proactive measures to _disarm_ you." The raven-haired First balked at the scantly concealed threat but he did lower his weapon a fraction of a degree.

"What are you doing in my home, _Tseng_?" Obviously, it was difficult for the SOLDIER to keep his calm and the way he pronounced the Turk's name was grating.

"I am investigating a disturbance that caught my attention while passing by," replied the Turk commander, his fingers still resting on the gun in a none too casual manner. "Why are you and your student even awake at this hour? Curfew for on duty SOLDIERs applies to even you, Fair."

Cloud decided this was an apt time to intervene,"It's my fault…"

The older two males both looked his way, their eyes unsettling him.

"Earlier this evening, you recall the attack on our way back to headquarters?" –Tseng nodded curtly— "I was drugged. When I woke up, I freaked out and stormed out of here." –Zack's gaze softened a degree— "When I came back, Zack and I had an argument. That is what you walked in on. Nothing more."

"The weapon?" Tseng inquired with the quirk of a brow.

"I can answer that, Tseng." Zack deadpanned, "I was on my way to murder Sephiroth. Cloud just kept getting in my way…"

Both Cloud and the Turk commander stared silently at the First, both half-expecting for the First to grin like a goof and make a joke out of it. Only, the raven-haired man's features remained stoic. It was actually rather scary to see his mentor look so deadly and determined.

"Is there a reason for wishing to commit high treason this late?" Tseng asked slowly.

"Yes."

"Care to share that reason?"

"Certainly. Sephiroth—" Cloud tackled his mentor, sending the raven-haired SOLDIER flying sideways into a wall. Stunned, the man lay there limply for a moment, just long enough for his student to wrestle the Buster sword from his hands. Gaia was the blade heavy! Cloud barely had enough adrenaline-fueled strength to drag it a few feet. How he missed his mako-enhanced abilities at times.

"Was that necessary, Strife?" Tseng inquired, no emotion showing on his face, but the blond could hear his curiosity.

"Probably," Cloud replied without thinking, catching himself at the last second when he realized what kind of tone he was using. Now was not the time for sarcasm.

"Why does Fair wish to murder the General of SOLDIER?"

"He doesn't." Cloud said, his face flushed with exertion as he finally released the hilt of the blade and let the weapon fall flat on the ground,"He's merely overreacting to something minor for some reason. I have no idea why he's acting the way he is."

Zack groaned and began to stand up,"Because, Cloud, I don't want you to get hurt."

"You think attacking Sephiroth would prevent my injury?"

"Yes. Look Spike, he's interested in you and it's no longer professional. It's a bad thing, Cloud. He'll hurt you. I would be happy if you two were friends, but he wants more. Things never turn out well for the people he wants more from."

"You speak as if from experience," Tseng noted, his posture relaxing a degree.

"Yeah, I am. Everybody knew about me and Angeal… He was my best friend… my mentor… my…lover. But he wasn't my…first." Zack flushed with embarrassment and hung his head,"He refused to…progress further with me sexually. And, for the longest time it was enough. Then, it became a matter of argument, so I did something foolish to hurt him. I waited for Angeal to leave for a mission, and I…found Sephiroth."

Cloud blinked, this had to be why this Zack acted so differently than the others he knew. The man from his first and second lives was straight as an arrow and doted upon the young half-blooded Ancient, Aerith, so he was always brimming with life. The man from his third life swung both ways but hung off of Sephiroth's female counterpart like a puppy in love. But this time… this time Zack's story was likely not one of happy romantics.

"…It did not take much to…progress things with him. We knew each other well enough and once or twice he had made the comment to Angeal that I was…attractive. But I regret my choice even to this day. Spike, Sephiroth does not give a damn about those he _fucks_." Cloud found himself flinching at his tone,"You're a good time that he forgets and dismisses the next morning. I've never been so…humiliated in all my life. When Angeal came home, I was a wreck. I apologized and cried my heart out and it took months before I forgave myself enough to let him hold me. He should have been my first, not Sephiroth. You need to find someone special who can actually love you. Not submit to the sexual harassment of your superior officer."

The room fell quiet for a long time.

"You forgave him, though." Cloud whispered.

Zack nodded,"We needed each other when Angeal and Genesis went AWOL. I cried on his shoulder and he held me close. There's no desire between us anymore…but when I see him with you or looking at you, I feel so much pain. I've denied it up until this point, but I'm jealous of the attention he gives you. Until the disappearance of my mentor, he practically ignored me after our one-night stand. Gaia, he basically ignored me beforehand as well. But effortlessly, he swooped in and now has you all in a tangle. I can't lose my buddy like I lost myself. That's why I'm so angry, Spike. Because I remembered the pain and I warned him to keep away from you, but he blatantly went against his word!"

Tseng placed a hand on the First's shoulder,"Go to sleep, Fair. Acting upon your emotions so recklessly will get you killed one day."

Reluctantly, Zack turned and headed for his bedroom, glancing over his shoulder now and then at Cloud. When the door shut behind him, Turk and Cadet looked at one another.

"Pack your belongings, Strife."

"WHAT!" Cloud yelped with surprise.

"I said: Pack your belongings, Strife." Tseng patiently repeated.

"Why?"

A thin smile appeared on the Turk commander's lips,"I have my reasons. Now, go, while you still have a chance to retrieve personal possessions…"

Wordlessly, Cloud backed his way into his room, Tseng watching with alertness. He knew better than to shut the door, but as he began stuffing his belongings into a pair of duffle bags, his heart pounding, he wondered what was happening… His hand fell on the yellow chocobo plushy. Cloud hesitated, but found himself unable to leave the childish plaything behind. When his clothing and scant personal items were collected, he crept back into the living room.

The Turk nodded and opened the door.

Dark and peaceful shadows loomed in the silent hallways. Swallowing, Cloud stepped out of the light and into the darkness. When the door shut behind him, he felt as if a ton of bricks fell onto of his chest. Was he really going to follow Tseng without a fight? Without question?

"This way, Strife."

"Yes, sir."

**A/N: (Aaand, cliff hanger. Hehe, care to guess what happens next? Review my pretties, please. It does wonders for my creative flow and modivation. xD )**


	20. Bullets

**A/N:**

**Thanks to everyone who faved, alerted or reviewed this story! You make me feel all warm and squishy, ^_^ **

Yeah, pay close attention this chapter. If you don't, you might get a little confused. I'll clarify things further next chapter, but for right now you guys get to find out what happened to Cloudy.

Also, to anyone who is curious, I've elaborated on Zack's 'history' from chapter nineteen. Check out 'Broken Wings' to take a peek into his…issues.

**BOLD** text will be dream sequences and _**BOLD w/ italics**_ will be flashbacks, to prevent confusion…

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII in its entirety do not belong to me but to Square Equinox. To quote another writer: "These are not my toys; I'm just abusing them…"

**Rating (chapter): T **

**Word Count: **3,934

**Summary: **The first thing on Cloud Strife's mind when he woke was _**Not Again**_. Reliving the past once was hard enough, but doing everything again for a fourth time…Refusing to believe that he is trapped in a cycle of endless death and re-birth, Cloud decides to do whatever he can to stop the future he knows from happening. Along the way, he finds himself tangled up with the man he could not help but think was beautiful but learned to hate. Sephiroth was always part of the problem, but could Cloud turn the General into the solution? Time Travel fic/AU.

**Fourth Time's the Charm  
>by Catsitta<strong>

"_Pay attention to your enemies, for they are the first to discover your mistakes._"—Antisthenes

**Chapter Twenty: **Bullets

A week passed before Zack finally snapped.

He slammed open the door to Sephiroth's office; aquamarine eyes glowing with grief, the raven-haired First approached the silver General. Their gazes met. He knew. They both knew. Slowly, the anger ebbed away, leaving only sickening sadness. Zack slumped into a chair and covered his face with both hands.

"They took him." He moaned, his voice cracking with emotion. "My little chocobo…my student…my best friend… Right out of my own home too. I could have stopped him. I should have made him leave before letting Cloud alone with him… but now… now there's nothing I can do!"

"Collect yourself, Fair, there is nothing crying will do to solve anything." Sephiroth seemed agitated, at least more so than usual, and tapped restlessly at the keyboard for no apparent reason. "Now, is there another reason you are here or…?"

Zack shook his head, before scowling,"I should have known better… I said it myself after all."

"Pardon?"

The young lieutenant rose to his feet,"I said: I should have known better. You do not care about anyone but yourself, Seph. Any interest you have in Cloud is because you want to use him, not help him become a better SOLDIER. No matter what you say, what you want is still the same."

"Zackary, what exactly are you insinuating?" Sephiroth rose himself, looking affronted.

"I'm insinuating nothing.I am saying it outright. You wanted nothing more than to use Cloud and you were willing to go behind my back and against your word to do so! Now he is in the hands of the Turks and no one but them know where he is."

"You're blaming me for Strife's disappearance?"

"If you had not kissed him, then Cloud and I would not have argued, and Tseng would have never came into my apartment in the first place! Yes, I'm blaming you."

Both men fell silent, their forms rigid with tension.

"He told you?" Sephiroth was the first to speak and his voice was quiet…and guilty?

"Yeah, he did. What were you thinking, Seph? Pulling that shit. I told you that you could be friends, but if you tried anything more I would kick your ass."

"I do not quite remember that part being in our conversation…"

"It was implied when we discussed Angeal potentially developing the habit of hanging people off the side of buildings if he thought I was being harassed."

"Ah yes…" Sephiroth looked uncomfortable. It had been a long time since their 'stand' and still to this day Zack wondered why he never told Angeal about it. True, his mentor had been livid when he came home from his mission to find a skittish pup, but even under pressure, the young SOLDIER never told who hurt him. Who broke his heart. Who humiliated him. Who made him regret being impulsive and impatient. Had he confessed to sleeping with the General, more than likely there would have been a war between the two friends the likes ShinRa had never seen. The rivalry between Genesis and Sephiroth had been heated enough, but had both Commanders turned on the silver-haired man, there would have likely been nothing left of the building standing.

Perhaps that was why he kept quiet about their affair and let the subject fade into background. It made things so much easier. It kept friendships strong for just a few weeks longer. But now, looking back, he realized that he wanted nothing more than to succeed where his own mentor failed. He wanted Cloud to be friends with the General, not in his bed and then kicked out, left bearing a broken heart. He wanted Cloud to rise through the ranks without his constant monitoring. He wanted Cloud to be happy, to find love, to have friends, to find himself in the world in all the ways Zack never could.

Angeal was a good man. But Cloud did not need a man like Angeal; he needed Zack. At least, that was what Zack believed to be the truth. Yet, there were also moments where he felt so powerless and childish next to the blond Cadet. He watched Cloud's smiles grow scarcer with each passing day, his every failure pushing him to work harder and become better. There were days where Zack felt like he was the student and he listened to Cloud speak of metaphorical things…of dreams. But he was not scared by his maturity until it breeched into the subject of sexuality. Where one moment he would seem like a shy little boy, blushing and covering his ears, the next he would be speaking of it as casually as the weather.

So strange. So unpredictable… Now he was missing. All because of Sephiroth… Because of a kiss.

"I want my chocobo back…" Zack whispered, wiping his face with his hand.

"And you will have him back, Zack. I promise."

000X000

A week. It had been a whole, fucking week since the Turk's decided it would be fun to kidnap him. In that week, he spent more time running for his life than he could recall ever doing even when the world was ending and Sephiroth was the insane monster bent on destroying everything. It was frustrating to say the least.

Well, perhaps frustrating was too weak a word…

Cloud let out a gasp as a bullet grazed his shoulder.

In fact, he could not think of a word strong enough to describe the situation he was in. One could say it was hell, but he had gone through worse. One could call it insanity but he had experienced true madness before. No, this little _game _as Tseng called it, was somewhere in the middle of those two things and it annoyed the crap out of him having to deal with it.

He was just a Cadet for Gaia's sake! Honestly, why would anyone drop him in the middle of nowhere (and it had to be nowhere since he had seen practically every inch of the world before) and then proceed to try and kill him was anyone's guess. And as the week progressed, their efforts became more… drastic. On day one, he merely had to find a safe place to sleep; on day two, he had to avoid simple traps; come day three, there were actual landmines buried beneath the forest foliage; and starting day four they began firing guns… It was yesterday when said guns became semi-automatics.

Anyone with less training than he or without as keen of instincts would be dead by now. Cloud knew how to look for traps and how to walk lightly. His ears and eyes were always open and alert, cluing him to the most subtle of movements made by his stalkers. There were perhaps a half dozen Turk's harassing him, all of them newer recruits. Perhaps if someone like Tseng was shooting at him, he would not be standing, but these baby Turks posed little threat.

Now remained the question: Why in hell was he here? After leaving with Tseng, both duffels over his shoulders, his life took a nosedive into the bizarre.

_**"Yes sir." Cloud murmured when Tseng bid him to follow. He took one last, lingering look back at the apartment he shared with Zack, believing that he would be able to apologize to his friend in the morning. "Sir, if I may ask a question…"**_

_** "Yes?"**_

_** "Where are we going?"The Turk Commander did not reply; he merely adjusted his suit. "Sir?" Tseng shook his head and ruffled Cloud's spike in a manner someone would pet a dog. The Turk looked almost amused by his question, that is, if one could read the subtle hints he betrayed. A few minutes of silence later, the blond froze, not believing what he was reading in the Turk's signals. Tseng turned upon noticing him stop, his fingers twitching now and then.**_

_** "I demand to know what's going on." Cloud could feel the natural mako in his blood heating from his panic. If he was not mistaken, Tseng was preparing for Cloud's "disappearance". **_

_** The Turk Commander smirked,"You demand?" A soft chuckle followed. Cloud dropped his duffels and took a step back. He was alone with one of the most powerful men in the company. This was not how he had planned to die this go around."Do not be foolish, Strife. Just continue to follow me. No harm shall come to you, I promise."**_

_** "Liar." The snarl escaped his lips before he could restrain it. Cloud lowered his posture, prepared for anything, knowing that this could easily be the end. Tseng quirked both brows and lazily walked closer. "Keep back…" He could see the glimmer of a glass vial in the Turk's hand. No doubt, it was a needle full of some kind of drug. And Cloud Strife, for one, had no plans on being drugged twice in one night. **_

_** "Just calm down, Strife. I mean you no harm. This is all for your own good and that of the company." Tseng said softly as if he were speaking to an animal ready to bolt,"So if you would just follow me, everything will be okay…"**_

_** "Liar." Cloud repeated, knowing full well he was witnessing a wolf in sheep's clothing in action. Tseng was a master of deception and could lull his prey into a sense of ease before he turned around and stabbed them in the back when the time came. All the niceties from earlier were gone, replaced by false kindness that left a bitter taste in his mouth. How had everything gone from a lighthearted party with karaoke to this?**_

_** "Strife. I am merely taking you someplace safe."**_

_** "Why do I doubt that?"**_

_** "Why do you? Hm."**_

_** "What do you want from me, Tseng? Just spit it out already!"**_

_** A wry smile curled on the Turk's lips,"The truth."**_

_** Suddenly, Cloud found his body pinned beneath Tseng's, his weight knocking the air from his lungs. As the needle pierced his skin, images flashed behind his eyes…reminders of the past… When his sight cleared, he was already tied up and blindfolded, his whole body numb. **_

_** "Interesting…" it was Tseng's voice speaking,"So you really do disassociate when under certain stressors."**_

_** Cloud opened his mouth to retaliate but he could not quite form the right words, all that came out was a groan. When the floor bounced and trembled, knocking him against the wall, he realized that they were in a moving vehicle. Unable to respond, he closed his mouth and curled up around himself, willing for the nightmare to end.**_

_** "Do not worry, Strife. This is all for the best."**_

_** '**__For the best'_ included being dumped out of the back of a truck still blindfolded and bound. It took the better part of an hour and a particularly sharp rock before he was free and able to ascertain his location. Which, he continued to deem 'them middle of nowhere' since, even after a week's worth of travel (and dodging certain death) he had found no human habitations.

__How this was supposed to gain Tseng 'the truth' was anyone's guess, but all Cloud wanted was to go home and for all this to disappear.

Another bullet grazed his skin, lodging into the ground at his feet. Blood stained his clothing…the very same clothing he wore for his party. Now they were unrecognizable shreds of cloth that clung to his skin because the sweat and blood glued it there. If it were not for the mako coursing through his veins, no doubt he would be unconscious from exhaustion and blood loss by now, if not raving with an infection-induced fever.

Cloud dove into a small stream the moment he saw it—relishing the way the cold water felt against his burning injuries. But, he did not hesitate, soon he was on his feet and running again, now dripping wet, his thirst barely sated. He could not keep this up forever. Eventually he would slip up or slow down…or he would collapse from hunger or dehydration…

Suddenly, his world tilted and his knees buckled from underneath him. Crashing to the ground, gasping for air, and with shock, Cloud barely noticed the sound of a single person approaching. He lifted his head some, eyes narrowed with defiance, only to see his original captor standing over him.

"Tseng…" he growled.

The Turk commander knelt beside him, holding the smoking gun.

"Strife."

Then the world went dark.

000X000

**"My Pet, where have you been?" The blond angel stood in the doorway of their bedroom looking tired and ill. Sephiroth approached the boy—no, man—and reached out to touch his face. Murky blue eyes slipped shut at his master's touch. It had taken a long while for his little angel to forgive him for changing his form from that of a boy to that of an adult. His once rival's body was littered scars and rippled with muscle, but the fact that he still surrendered to Sephiroth gave the silver-haired man great pleasure.**

** But after the night they made love, his pet disappeared, leaving him lonely and slightly angry. Though, his anger could not remain for long upon seeing his lover's return. He was, after all, in love with his pet. Love helped him forgive the little angel for many things. **

** "I do not know…lost." His Pet sounded weak and he proceeded to fall to his knees at Sephiroth's feet. With his head bowed, the blond asked in a fragile voice,"So much pain…I cannot take it much longer, Master. Please, help me. Take it away."**

** How could he say no? Sephiroth crouched low and stroked the blond's spikes, a possessive smile on his face. His Pet leaned into his touch, savoring his Master's presence. This degree of submissiveness was strange but far from unwelcome. The little hero needed to know his place and, at last, he seemed to have found it.**

** "Rise, my Pet." And together, they stood. "Tell me what you need."**

** "You, Master." The dark angel rewarded his pet with a kiss.**

** "Then that is what you shall have."**

** "Make the pain go away, Master, please." The blond begged softly,"I do not wish to be lost any longer. Love me. Your love makes me feel found."**

** Sephiroth wrapped both arms about the blond's hips and encircled them both with an extended wing. "Of course, my Pet." Their lips touched again, filling the sadness in their hearts with warmth. **

** "Please…" The blond gasped, suddenly throwing back his head, clutching at Sephiroth for dear life. "Master…S-sephiroth." The dark angel growled, he felt something strange pass over him…soon the madness peeled away, leaving his sight unclouded. **

** For the first time since the dreams began between the angel of the dark and of the light, the silver-haired man said,"Cloud." **

000X000

Sephiroth woke up with a start to someone pounding frantically at his door. Cursing, he threw the sheets off his legs and prowled to the door, yanking it open to glare at whomever stood at the other side. He quirked his brow when he saw a vaguely familiar cadet with crimson hair standing there, his eyes filled with panic…Wait, the boy was at the party…

"Cadet…Reno." Strange, he could never recall hearing the boy's last name. But that was beside the point, why was he here, disturbing what had been turning into a pleasantly erotic dream?

"General, yah have to come, quick!" He was glancing about nervously, looking a bit too twitchy to be doing anything honest. "It's important, yo."

"Care to share the reason why?"

"Yeah, it's 'bout Cloud."

"Cadet Strife?"

Reno nodded vigerously,"Please, yah gotta trust me. I don't know who else to tell."

"Very well, give me one moment."

Throwing on a T-shirt and a pair of boots (which did not go very well will the sweatpants he was wearing at the time), Sephiroth returned to the door and followed the cadet into the hall. The redhead seemed flustered and kept glancing around as if he was waiting for someone to leap out and grab him.

"You are behaving suspiciously, Cadet."

"Sorry, General, but I'm kinda not supposed to know 'bout Cloud. I sorta hang about a listenin' to the Turks when I have the chance and…well, let's just say a certain boss man Turk nabbed blondie."

__"Tseng…" Sephiroth growled.

"Yah…c'mon, General. This way."

000X000

Cloud stared blankly at the sweet-faced blond that sat across from him. Her name was Elena and ever since entering the interrogation room (if one could call it that because it resembled a hotel suite of some kind), she had been sickeningly charming. She was a baby Turk. It was insulting how they believed a baby Turk would be able to learn anything from him that they already did not know. He was no idiot. Big blue eyes and curly-blond hair gave the girl the pretense of innocence. Only a fool would underestimate her.

"Why do you look so grim, Cloud? I mean, here you are, safe and sound. All I want is for you to answer a couple questions. That isn't so hard, now is it?" She batted her eyes flirtatiously. Maybe that was one of their angles. Unfortunately, Cloud Strife, despite preferring men, had seen bigger breasts than what Elena sported and was in no way impressed nor distracted by the three open buttons at the top of her blouse. In fact, he really wished she would stop dropping her pencil and flaunting her cleavage because he beginning to feel violated by her blatant display.

"Huh, let me think… Well, first, I was kidnapped, that is not exactly something to smile about. Then, your boss thought it would be good for giggles to dump me out of the back of a moving truck while tied up and blindfolded." Cloud's tone was a mixture of anger, sarcasm and dead seriousness all rolled into one,"Oh, and seven days spent trying not to die isn't exactly the way I'd imagine a good time. Safe and sound, bullshit! I bet there are guns pointed at me right now…and drugs in that water you keep on offering to me."

Elena sighed dramaticly,"Look, I've drank from the glass multiple times to show that it's alright. C'mon Cloud…talk to me."

"No thanks."

"Even if I say pretty please?"

"Still, no thanks."

"You know. If you won't talk to me, then someone less understanding will do the questioning. They won't put up with your attitude or offer you water."

A slightly delirious laugh escaped Cloud's lips,"They can do their worst. I don't give a damn."

She blinked at him, looking a little pale.

"Who are you?" Elena asked softly, obviously feeling sympathetic.

"Cloud Strife, SOLDIER cadet. Nothing more. Nothing less."

The baby Turk stood, smoothing out her skirt and lifting a pair of sunglasses to her face. When she turned and walked out, another, familiar figure replaced her in the chair. Tseng, looking as expressionless as ever, merely sat there, silent. And he stayed that way…for a long time.

In fact, Cloud was dozing off from boredom before the Turk spoke up.

"You lived. Congratulations."

Cloud grunted.

"Not many SOLDIERs live through a scenario like that. Many slip into our traps or do not see our snipers. Yet you, little Cloud Strife, the runt of the litter, made it through all seven days. It brings up many questions…as have your actions in the past months. Isn't it strange how your personality does a complete flip upon starting training? Perhaps you would care to explain how you attracted the attention of the two highest ranking SOLDIERs on the military?

"And the level of mako in your system is astronomical! Tell me, Strife, were you so desperate to make an impression that you took drugs? But even that would not explain your 'innate' fighting abilities. Remember those boys you injured in the showers? I have the tape, and you are using a technique of a trained martial artist. And the list goes on and on, Strife. All the things that do not add up. That make no sense. Who are you? Who sent you? What else are you hiding?"

The blond rolled his eyes and shifted in the chair he was tied to. Had he the strength of his previous lives he would have broken the ropes and been out of here a long time ago.

"You want the truth, Tseng?" Cloud asked, scowling.

"Yes."

"I grew up in Nibelheim, sir. A small town outside of a mako reactor. I was the runt of the litter there too. The other kids often bullied me, pushed me around. So, I took up wandering the mountains and more often than not, I'd end up close to the reactor. Playing with the mako pools that formed around the area probably led to the mako that is now in my blood. As for how I learned to fight, well, there was an old martial artist in the town named Zangan. Myself and a younger girl named Tifa trained with him, in fact, she probably still is.

"As for my personality flip, let's just say that joining the military was a..ah, second chance of sorts. So I became who I needed to be. My awareness of others is something ingrained in me from years of abuse, but it remained with me even after I abandoned the shy persona that defined me in Nibelheim… And before you ask, my ability to disassociate is a talent, not a learned skill. I can't always control when I blank out but under enough stress I just…phase out of reality it seems. Though, said talent is to blame for why I know Zack and the General. It…was a matter of interest to them. Then, Zack decided I looked like a kicked chocobo and took me under his wing…and here we are today."

The two watched each other. Cloud was feeling a little smug but he knew that Tseng would not give in easily. If the man was willing to toss a sixteen-year-old kid out of a moving vehicle and sick his Turks after him wielding machine guns, then well, he was not someone to underestimate for any length of time for any reason.

"Explain this: How do you know the Turk's secret language?" The question was low and threatening.

"I pay attention." Cloud said with tilt of his head.

"Why does someone as…observant as you wish to join SOLDIER? It is obvious you are neither larger nor strong, but rather quick and intelligent. Why not join the Turks?"

The giggle escaped before he had any control over it.

"Aha, very funny. Me. A Turk. After what you pulled this week? Not gunna happen. Ever."

"You talk as if you have a choice, Strife."

"Lemme guess. Join the Turks or die, right?"

"Smart boy."

Cloud could not help but smile like a fool. Oh how ironic this all was. He did not want to die, but becoming a Turk was not on his list of things to do this life. Really, if at any point he had considered it, Tseng just shattered any and all possibility.

"Hm. Guess that means I'll have to try again next time."

Tseng frowned,"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means 'Screw you' so, please continue with your plans of putting a bullet in my skull. I don't mind. Really." Cloud made sure to flash a big smile. If he was going to go out he was going to do so with a bang.

The Turk commander opened his mouth to speak, but that was when the door slammed open, revealing a very pissed off General Sephiroth.

**A/N: ( Yay for perpetual cliffhangers! Kind of… but at least you guys didn't have to wait very long for this one. –smiles- Review please? )**


	21. Revelation

**A/N:**

**Thanks to everyone who faved, alerted or reviewed this story! You make me feel all warm and squishy, ^_^ **

Happy Holidays everyone! For those who celebrate, here is my Christmas present to you. If you don't, well, I hope you have a good day and enjoy the latest installment of this story.

But I have a special surprise for my 250th reviewer. –smiles—

So, again, I love feedback, ideas, comments or just plain "I like" or "I dislike".

I'm working on the latest chapter of Ghost of Wutai, but it is kicking my butt ('tis the trouble of writing a story by oneself, no one to springboard idea's off of), as well the latest installments of 'Cause and Effect', 'Not Again!', 'Never a Memory' and 'The Battle of Nibelheim'. Ironically enough, 'Never a Memory' is the closest to being finished…which, again, is odd since its chapters are looking to be quite long.

Anywho, enjoy! I'm on a roll with this story and I'm riding the inspiration train all the way to the station. =3

**BOLD** text will be dream sequences and _**BOLD w/ italics**_ will be flashbacks, to prevent confusion…

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII in its entirety do not belong to me but to Square Equinox. To quote another writer: "These are not my toys; I'm just abusing them…"

**Rating (chapter): T **

**Word Count: **4,278

**Summary: **The first thing on Cloud Strife's mind when he woke was _**Not Again**_. Reliving the past once was hard enough, but doing everything again for a fourth time…Refusing to believe that he is trapped in a cycle of endless death and re-birth, Cloud decides to do whatever he can to stop the future he knows from happening. Along the way, he finds himself tangled up with the man he could not help but think was beautiful but learned to hate. Sephiroth was always part of the problem, but could Cloud turn the General into the solution? Time Travel fic/AU.

**Fourth Time's the Charm  
>by Catsitta<strong>

"_A man can stand a lot as long as he can stand himself._"—Axel Munthe

**Chapter twenty-one: **Revelation

Sephiroth had his doubts when Reno knocked on his door earlier that day. The redhead was a troublemaker and had a slur to his speech that irritated the crap out of him. Fortunately, the Cadet was too panicked to speak which saved both his ears and his sanity. It was when their travels took them outside of ShinRa and beneath the Plate that his paranoia began to nag at him. Could he really trust this child? This, obvious slum rat.

Clad in sweatpants, a T-shirt and boots, Sephiroth was not exactly dressed for a fight. Though, he did have Masamune, which, was all he should need for this supposed rescue mission. In fact, if Tseng was smart, the man would give up without a fight… He should have known better.

Upon reaching the hotel that Reno claimed Cloud was in, Reno disappeared. The silver General let out a snort. Coward. Sephiroth strode to the door and found it locked. With an amused smirk on his lips, he rapped his knuckles against the wooden frame, half-expecting for silence to be his only answer. What he did not expect was for the door to swing open. Curious.

Alert, he padded through the halls, finding the building apparently deserted. He would have to have a long chat with Reno back at ShinRa… Then, a blur of red knocked him sideways, out of the path of some bizarre trap. Sephiroth growled at the Cadet and the boy immediately clambered off of him, his face flushed. "Sorry General. I snuck in the back lookin' for traps and the like, yo. Didn't find much aside from some floor triggers like yah stepped on. But Cloud's here, I know it."

Mako-colored eyes appraised the ruined wall behind him. Had Reno not pushed him over, it was very likely he would be injured right now and it would be his blood decorating the wallpaper. Grunting with acknowledgement. Sephiroth pushed himself onto his feet and returned to his exploration, this time careful to avoid the triggers the Cadet pointed out.

Half an hour later, the silver-haired SOLDIER was becoming agitated and was preparing to give his crimson-haired companion the thrashing of his life, when he heard voices. Sephiroth blinked and strained to listen. He could hear two distinct voices somewhere nearby. If his mind was not playing tricks on him, one of them was Cloud.

Smirking, Sephiroth motioned for Reno to follow and together they maneuvered their way closer to the voices. To reach them required Reno to find the secret panel in the wall, but soon they were standing in a hidden room, one that likely connected to the one Cloud was in. The General strode to the door that laid no more than five-feet away and pressed his ear against it.

What he heard disturbed him.

"…_quick and intelligent. Why not join the Turks?"_ Tseng! That had to be him speaking. And did Cloud just giggle like a little girl?

"**Aha, very funny. Me. A Turk. After what you pulled this week? Not gunna happen. Ever." **Well, that was good to know…sort of. What exactly had Tseng done over the past week? Cloud sounded…strange. Almost delirious. Was he ill?

"_You talk as if you have a choice, Strife."_ That was a threat. Sephiroth could recognize that tone in an instant. Tseng was attempting to bully Cloud into becoming a Turk, which was not going to happen.

"**Lemme guess. Join the Turks or die, right?"** The General gripped the doorknob; this conversation was over. He was not going to lose the boy because the Turk's decided he would make a fun play toy.

"_Smart boy."_ He turned the knob.

"**Hm. Guess that means I'll have to try again next time."** What in Gaia did that mean?

"_What is that supposed to mean?"_ Apparently, Tseng was thinking the same thing.

"**It means 'Screw you' so, please continue with your plans of putting a bullet in my skull. I don't mind. Really."** No! Sephiroth could imagine Tseng standing over Cloud, rifle poised against the blond's temple, ready to pull the trigger. And when he did, he would feel no remorse. Turks killed every day. One little Cadet would make no difference to them. So why did he feel so possessive…so urgent to come to the boy's rescue?

Forcing the door open with all his strength, Sephiroth brought the conversation to a halt. Tseng tensed and rose from where he sat, his hand moving towards his gun. The silver General gritted his teeth and moved into the room like a shadow—silently. A flash of crimson told him that Reno had run into the room, but his sights were on the Turk commander alone. How dare he steal his Cloud and then threaten to kill him…Huh, wait. When did the blond become HIS Cloud?

"General Sephiroth…what a pleasant surprise." Tseng did not even bother attempting to force a smile. "I see you brought…help." Reno was kneeling by Cloud and fumbling to cut the ropes that bound him with a standard-issue boot knife. The blond merely sat there, limp against his restraints, his hair and clothing stained with muck and blood. He could not see the boy's face, but he could see a slim cord of blue amongst the blond spikes…the bandana Reno gave him for his birthday.

Jealousy bubbled to the surface. The redhead was rescuing Cloud. He was freeing him from the bindings. It would be his hands checking for injuries. It would be in his arms that the Cadet would fall. It was his eyes he would stare into, thankful as he flushed prettily. Unacceptable.

"You kidnapped one of my best recruits." Sephiroth said lowly, taking a step closer, his grip tight around Masamune.

"Such is common practice when recruiting Turks." Tseng countered smoothly, the gun in his hands slipping free from its holster. "Or when flushing out spies."

"Cadet Strife is under my jurisdiction. Even if this was a recruitment exercise, you must still breech the subject with me. You kept your silence, Tseng, defied the balance of power."

The Wutain man lifted is weapon,"Lower the blade, General. Shed a drop of my blood and you shall be court marshaled for treason. How is that for keeping the balance of power?"

It was a dangerous game the two leaders played. Each knew the other could be bluffing or truly ready to strike the other down. Should Sephiroth lose his temper and take the life of the Turk commander, he would likely lose his life; the same would apply should the other way around occur. Neither man dared step down lest he appear weak, but to actually attack was to risk everything they ever sought after.

"You are fortunate that I came in time to intervene, Tseng." Sephiroth growled,"Otherwise, should I have found a dead body; yours would have joined it on the floor. I would not have hesitated to rip out your heart. Masamune thirsts for blood. It has been much too long since she feasted upon human flesh." The General knew his eyes were gleaming sadistically. If he were any less controlled of a man, then he would have let himself fall prey to his baser desires. Never a day went by that he did not dream of bloodshed. He was, after all, created to kill and destroy without feeling. A perfect monster. Masamune an extension of that cruel inhumanity.

"Stand down, General."

"I take no orders from the enemy."

"Oh shut up the both of you!" Said addressed men blinked with surprise and looked towards the speaker. Standing, just barely, with one arm slung over the shoulders of the taller, redhead Cadet, was Cloud. His blue eyes were flashing in a way that Sephiroth had never seen before. They were neither guarded eyes of a warn-hardened veteran, or innocent eyes of a child yet to see his first battle, nor were they distant eyes of a daydreamer…all those sides he had seen of Cloud. But this version was new, alien, almost frightening in its unfamiliarity.

His posture was like that of a rebellious young man that had just been in the fight of his life. Despite the beating, he was alive and willing to do it all over again. There was a loose smirk on those normally secretive lips, and a fire burning in those eyes that seared into the soul of anyone who dared to peer too deeply.

"Tseng, you're a cutthroat, backstabbing bastard, but I never expected anything less of one of the best Turks there ever was. No, I won't be a Turk, and it aint 'cause you're a nutcase either. And you, General, Sephiroth…you're crazy, enough said." Cloud rolled his eyes and his knees buckled, requiring Reno to pull him back onto his feet,"And Reno, you sneaky fucker. I know you have something to do with all of this. I mean, the General is in sweatpants for Gaia's sake!" Laughter filled the room. Delirious, feverish laughter. Sephiroth noted the fact that there was a sickly flush to Cloud's skin and a sparkle into those eyes that was not healthy.

"Now, if you two would stop posturing like a pair of roosters, I would like to go home now. I've had a long week and I need a shower." He looked up at the ceiling before grinning stupidly and whispering something into Reno's ear. The crimson-haired Cadet blushed he same color as his hair and his eyes bugged out some.

"I'm straight, yo! Not that you aint a fine lookin' piece of ass, but you're missing a few parts."

Cloud laughed again and said aloud,"I know. But what I told you remains true."

Reno shook his head,"Only you would think 'bout that while being rescued from the Turks."

"Nah, bet you would too, yah pervert." The blond teased, giggling.

"I'm not the one makin' sex jokes, yo." Reno deadpanned, eliciting more laughter from the younger teen in his arms. He seemed to be struggling to keep a good hold on the boy, and Cloud appeared to have abandoned all effort to stand up on his own. Hanging loosely in his friend's arms, the blond watched the Tseng and Sephiroth in an almost bored fashion.

"True dat…Hey, when are the other Turks gunna pop up? I know you've gotta lot of baby's 'round here, Tseng…Elena, the blondie, yeah, yah need to teach her that not everybody is impressed by her boobs. Seriously, I've seen bigger and guess what, I didn't give a damn then either…" Another stream of giggles escape his lips,"Well, maybe I did care a little. I fancied myself in love with her at the time, I think. But that was a looong time ago…" Reno slumped forwards a bit as Cloud thrashed about in emphasis. Sheepishly, he looked towards the General for help.

"It's like he's drunk…or high, yo." The redhead complained,"But I think he's sick. I can feel the heat coming off of him and he aint makin' no sense at all. So, General, we ready to go?"

Sephiroth glanced over at Tseng, whom looked as stupefied as everyone else in the room felt, before lowering Masamune completely. "We will continue this conversation at a later date, Tseng."

The Turk commander nodded dumbly, looking between the gun in his hands to the delirious blond across the room. His brows furrowed together with thought, however, and Sephiroth noted that his gaze was zeroed in on the crimson-haired Cadet. Not allowing time for the man to recover, the General swept past him and offered his hand to Reno, whom shoved the fevered blond against him in an instant.

"You carry him!" His blush, one that had faded for a moment, had returned.

"Aw, but Reno, we were gettin' along so well!" Cloud complained.

"Yah, but grabbin' my ass was a bit much there Blondie."

"Sorry, it looked so…grab-able…I don't think that's a word…But who cares!"

Sephiroth, uncertain what to think or do, merely trudged his was out of the building.

"That went better than I thought it would…" Reno said once they reached the street. "Though, knowin' the Turks as I do, somethin' is a tellin' me that this aint over…is it General?"

No, it was not over, far from it.

000X000

Cloud was uncertain where he was anymore. After telling Tseng to put a bullet in his skull, something inside him more-or-less snapped. He did not want to die. It was not as if he was afraid of doing so, because, let's face it, he had died three times before, each time violently. In his haze of neither here nor there, memories came and went, ebbing closer to the surface before disappearing back into the depths. So many lives he had taken, friends he had lost, enemies he had sworn to slay, people he had tried so desperately to protect.

Soon these memories became but a wash of green. A tint to a familiar landscape.

He smiled. Aerith's church.

The half-Certa stood amongst her flower garden, a peaceful expression on her face. She let out a soft gasp, suddenly, before turning to face Cloud. Only, it was not him she was looking at. A smile curled on her lips and she looked away bashfully, curling her hair with a finger.

"Zack." She whispered and said SOLDIER emerged from the green haze and passed through Cloud's incorporeal form, blissfully unaware of his presence. The blond felt a surge of warmth enter his chest. They were meant to be together, those two. He remembered his friend, from his second life, mentioning his plans to marry the girl…they were betrothed when Cloud and Zack left to face Sephiroth in battle. What could have been…should have been, was taken away from all of them.

Sadness replaced the warmth. He wished he could have done more.

"Hey Aerith," Zack seemed a little depressed, which was unusual being as he was normally so full of life. The dark-haired SOLDIER came to a stop at the edge of the flowerbed, his aquamarine eyes fixed on the floor.

"What's wrong?" Emerald eyes were deep with concern. Aerith walked over to his side, her auburn braid swaying with her every movement. Such a pretty girl. So kind and passionate, despite her innocence. She was the kind of person who would not only fight for her beliefs, but die for them. She proved that much in his first life when she summoned Holy, risking, and in the end sacrificing, her life to stop Meteor.

Cloud hissed with pain as Gaia brought that day to the forefront of his mind. He shook his head, trying to clear the images of Aerith's death from it. Soon, the fragmented thought lay in pieces once again. An alter within the lost city of the Ancients. Aerith kneeling before it, praying for Holy. Sephiroth crashing through the roof, Masamune piercing her back and emerging through her chest. Blood pooled beneath her on the tile, staining the alter and the floor an eerie shade of red. Holy was summoned, the white materia alive with energy and the life of the one whom summoned it.

"I miss him." Zack said as he wrapped his arms around Aerith's waist, pressing his forehead against hers. The young half-Certa looped her arms around his neck and allowed for a long moment of silence where the only sounds to be heard were from the street outside. "It's my fault. He could be dead right now, and…and…" Aerith shushed him and continued to hold the First as a mother might a grieving child. Or, Cloud realized, as a woman might hold her lover.

There was love in those emerald eyes, the kind that frightened with its intensity and swallowed people up whole. It was the kind of feeling that laid in wait, deceptively hiding amongst other emotions until one day it hit you. Aerith was in love and she did not even know it yet. Cloud shook his head, clearing away the last of unpleasant memories. Perhaps there was hope yet for those two.

"Zack, there is nothing you can do but pray that he will be alright. Cloud sounds like he's a strong boy, he'll pull through. Have faith…in him and in yourself. No one blames you, Zack."

"Spike probably does…I'm his mentor. I'm supposed to protect him from sh—stuff like that." The blond let a small laugh escape. Zack was definitely fond of Aerith, to the point where he tried not to swear around her. It was…endearing. Feeling like an old man prying on the affairs of the young, Cloud turned away.

_"I don't blame you in the least, Zack."_ He was unsure whether he said that aloud or merely thought it, but such was enough to bring him to a pause. Cloud took once last glance back at Aerith and found her frowning.

"Hey, Aerith, is something wrong?" The raven-haired First sounded concerned.

_"It's okay,"_ Cloud found himself saying,"_He'll understand."_

"**Who are you?"** Aerith seemed both curious as well as uncertain.

"_Cloud. Tell Zack I'm okay." _

"_**You're in the Lifestream!" **_Her surprise was understandable. Not many people have had as many dips into the life blood of the Planet as himself. In fact, there were times where he could barely distinguish himself from the Planet…where he wanted to fall asleep and curl in the warmth only Gaia could provide and rest as her other WEAPONs do.

"_I'm not dead…I've been here before. Merely visiting. Oh, and Aerith, take care of him, will you?"_

"**You're not from here…are you?" **

"_No. Bye Aerith."_

"**Goodbye…Cloud."**

Suddenly, the green intensified, sending Cloud reeling. In what felt like a few heartbeats of time, the scene changed from one of quiet to that of battle. Zack stood before Aerith, Buster sword in hand, his eyes alight with mako. His back was towards her and she held a staff in her hands, her eyes wide and her body trembling. Before them was a strange creature, one that Cloud remembered from the stolen memories he had from Zack in his first life, where his identity was lost, leaving him believing he was his best friend.

Ravens. Genesis Clones. The perilous, mutated beasts signaled the beginning of the end. But, it was much too soon. They were not supposed to appear until later! Or…were they? Cloud gripped his head; it felt like Gaia was ripping his mind apart with all the memories. He just wanted the pain to end. Through his narrowed eyes, he caught a glimpse of Zack leaping into action, the sword in his hands cutting through the monsters like butter…

But that was something else that was not right, Cloud realized. The sword Zack held was Buster Sword, Angeal's prized blade. Before, he had let his eyes glide over the blade, assuming it to be of the same class, not the actual weapon itself. But he saw quite clearly now the true nature of the blade. Though, he did not get that…until…until…

"_**He committed suicide by puppy!" Zack cried, though to whom the memory did not reveal. The First was delirious with grief, and he clutched the giant sword with desperation. "Angeal…why? Why did you make me do it? What twisted kind of honor led you to do this?"**_

How did Zack already have Buster Sword? From what he understood, Genesis and Angeal went AWOL but neither was dead. Another difference in the timeline…perhaps one that held a deal of significance…or perhaps not.

"Aerith!" Zack faltered mid-stride when he noticed the young half-Certa cornered by one of the beasts. It's molting, black wings were flared—claws reached forwards… She swung her staff, landing a heavy blow to the creature's skull. It recoiled, shaking its head, giving her enough time to run around it to safety. The First smiled a little awkwardly and cut through another monster, grimacing only when strange, black inchor spewed from their wounds rather than blood.

"Stand behind me," the SOLDIER commanded and the auburn girl nodded, holding her staff in a defensive position.

"I'll be okay, Zack." She told him softly,"With you protecting me."

With that, the green tinted realm scattered away, and Cloud found himself plunged into darkness. He wondered if it was all a dream…or if Gaia had actually drawn him into the Lifestream to protect him. The darkness began to brighten. He would know soon.

000X000

Zack trudged home, confusion wrapping its way through his thoughts like a serpent. Nothing was making sense anymore. One moment he was visiting the nice flower girl he met in the slums (via crashing through the roof of her church on a mission) and the next, things turned weird. He could not believe it…Aerith, an Ancient. The one person who could grow flowers in Midgar was also the last of a race of people thought extinct.

He was not exactly sure what to think. He confessed his worry about Cloud and then she spaced out and told him that the kid was okay. Some part of him screamed that it was a cruel joke, that Aerith was not really connected to the Planet and she could not actually hear Cloud's voice in the Lifestream. But there was sincerity in her voice and pleading in her eyes for him to understand.

When he asked how Cloud could be in the Lifestream and not dead, she became quiet and said something that shook him quite a bit. Cloud was connected to Gaia in a way that even the Certa were not. His very life essence was threaded into Her own. Aerith muttered some nonsense about 'hero', 'chosen', and 'WEAPON' that proved only to confuse him further. Apparently, the Planet was possessive of Cloud and even the last Ancient was not allowed to know why.

But the strangeness had not stopped there. After her confession, these…things attacked the church. They were not very strong and their movements looked painful and awkward, but there was something chilling about their forms. Aerith pulled a staff from somewhere, but Zack did not see from where, and she let out a cry of fear. The hero inside of him acted on instinct, tearing apart the mutated beasts before they could do any harm to her.

However, he was wounded. The last of the beats jumped out of the shadows when he thought the danger had passed and ripped into his chest and gut. Zack honestly thought he was going to die when Aerith came to his rescue, slamming the butt of the staff into the monster's maw and breaking its jaw. A few swipes and a blast of materia later (at least, he suspected it she was using materia) and the monster evaporated into green rain. Soon, she knelt over him, her hands hovering above his chest, tears in her eyes. She begged him not to die. He told her that he was not planning on it.

Just as he felt the edge of unconsciousness creeping up on him, there was a flash of green light and his whole body felt caressed by some strange wind. When the light faded, he felt not only better, but full of energy. He could not refrain from leaping to his feet in surprise.

Of course, Aerith scolded him, but the smile of relief on her features told a different story.

"How…" he had considered asking how she had done it, but changed the question,"…can I ever thank you… You save my life, Aerith…again."

"I already have a flower cart," she had replied coyly before blushing softly,"So…maybe…you could…sometime…"

"Sometime…I could what?" Zack had asked, closing the distance between them and flashing her the first genuine smile he had all week.

"Date." She squeaked before covering her face with both hands.

A date. The pretty girl from the slums whom he had just learned was the last of her kind, possessed magical powers and could fight with a staff…was asking him, Zack Fair, a SOLDIER (something Aerith openly admitted to being afraid of when they first met), on a date. He had been startled, to say the least, since she had been one of the people he had confided the deeper extent of his relationship with Angeal to when he had disappeared. And a large part of him shouted that he was with Angeal, that the man was missing, not dead… But the tinest part of him swelled with want…with hope.

Aerith trusted him more than anyone else.

Uncertain of exactly why, Zack agreed. They both ended up parting ways after that, wearing matching blushes as if they were but children. He could not help but question his choice. Did accepting her offer mean he was betraying Angeal? Or was this him finally accepting reality, recognizing that the man he fell in love with was gone, his mind warped by the idea that he was a monster. Zack let out a ragged sigh.

That was when he saw a flash of blond intermixed with silver.

He blinked with disbelief.

Cradled in the strong arm of General Sephiroth, was Cloud, his blue eyes open…a smile on his face. Joy filled his heart. Cloud was alive. Aerith was right. Whooping with joy, causing the General and a certain redhead Cadet (one he did not notice until now) to pause and look his direction. Reno smirked and gave a lazy salute, and Sephiroth nodded.

To his surprise, the General gave Cloud a strangely affectionate look before lowering the blond to his feet where he swayed. But the smile remained on his face and he splayed is arms open, allowing Zack to catching him in his embrace.

For a moment, his heart swelled with joy and all the darkness fled from his mind.

**A/N: (See, I was nice, no cliffie! But I do hope I've given some of ya'll some food for thought. Hehe. Review. It makes me happy and want to write more. It really does. Feedback feeds my inspiration for some odd reason. )**


	22. Fever

**A/N:**

**Thanks to everyone who faved, alerted or reviewed this story! You make me feel all warm and squishy, ^_^ **

Hello again! I should mention that this chapter is confusing and chaotic but it is important. If you pay attention, you will learn about Cloud's Third and Second lives, as well as see another layer to the plot unfold. Don't worry, this chapter will transition into a much, much more interesting one.

-wink wink nudge nudge-

Anywho, for anyone who is interested:

I have finished 'The Battle of Nibelheim', yay! That was a two month project, and a fun write in the end.

Also, I have a new story, another time travel fic, but this time, Gen, 'Geal and Seph are pulled into the future (an alternate universe where certain events are significantly different than cannon). It's uber fun and I have two chapters of it up already, so enjoy!

**BOLD** text will be dream sequences and _**BOLD w/ italics**_ will be flashbacks, to prevent confusion…

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII in its entirety do not belong to me but to Square Equinox. To quote another writer: "These are not my toys; I'm just abusing them…"

**Rating (chapter): T (mentions to suicide; sexual references )**

**Word Count: **3,366

**Summary: **The first thing on Cloud Strife's mind when he woke was _**Not Again**_. Reliving the past once was hard enough, but doing everything again for a fourth time…Refusing to believe that he is trapped in a cycle of endless death and re-birth, Cloud decides to do whatever he can to stop the future he knows from happening. Along the way, he finds himself tangled up with the man he could not help but think was beautiful but learned to hate. Sephiroth was always part of the problem, but could Cloud turn the General into the solution? Time Travel fic/AU.

**Fourth Time's the Charm  
>by Catsitta<strong>

"_I'm not crazy; I'm just a little unwell._"—Line from the song 'Unwell' by Matchbox 20

**Chapter Twenty-two:** Fever

**((Dream Sequence))**

** "Zack, there is something I need to tell you." Cloud sat on the edge of the raven-haired First's couch, his presence startling him. **

** "Whoa, how did you get into my apartment, Spike?" **

** "I used the override code to hack the electronic lock." The blond replied simply.**

** The two males watched each other for a moment but Zack, after blinking and shaking his head, plopped down onto the couch beside Cloud, his violet eyes glittering with curiosity.**

** "So spill. Are you a secret Turk or something?" There was a grin on his face,**

** "No."**

** "Then how…No, you're not a spy are yah, buddy?"**

** "No."**

** "Then tell me!" Cloud held his hand up for Zack to be quiet, and so the SOLDIER fell silent, his bouncing ever persistent however. The blond let out a sight. He had a long story to tell. So he started at the beginning. At Nibelheim. His childhood growing up…his life without a father. Then, he told of his dreams to become a SOLDIER and how he packed up his bags and left home, bright-eyed and hopeful.**

** Then, the he began to reveal his ultimate secret. His different lives…his curse to be reborn. Zack quirked his head to the side as Cloud described male Sephiroth going crazy and trying to destroy the world. He listened patiently as the blond told him of friends he made, the ones he lost, and the battles that shaped him into the person he was. He told Zack everything. From both his first and second lives and how they differed from the third.**

** "There…I've said it…the whole story." **

** Zack chuckled softly and patted Cloud on the back,"You've got quite an imagination there, Spiky. I mean seriously, Sephy as a guy? Sure, she's tough but I can't imagine my girl as anything other six feet of damn sexy female. And, c'mon, you have to admit that lil' ol' you fighting Sephy all those times and winning is really kind of out there."**

** "What? No. It's real. There's a reason why I know stuff I shouldn't. Why I can do certain things. Please believe me Zack!" Cloud was desperate not to carry his burden alone, he had to tell someone and they had to accept him despite it. Such would make the task so much easier. He had hoped…no, prayed that Zack would be that person whom would lend an ear and help him make things right.**

** "Sheesh, so serious." Zack quipped, his violet eyes filled with laughter.**

** "Yes. I'm serious." Cloud deadpanned.**

** "You're…serious…" The First stopped smiling. "Spike, are you feeling alright?"**

** "I'm fine!" The blond snapped utterly frustrated.**

** Zack placed his hands on either of Cloud's shoulders and he gave him a sympathetic look. **

** "No. Don't do that Zack…" He did not believe him. Zack thought he was making things up! His eyes full of tears, Cloud fled from the room.**

**000X000**

**He was not exactly sure how many people he tried to convince that he was telling the truth, but each time he failed. Some would laugh, others would roll their eyes and tell him to get lost…Sephiroth looked offended by the fact that he even suggested that, at in point in time, she was male. In the end, he found himself running away from his friends and the company that would one day collapse into ruin.**

** Cloud found a place to cry, venting all his frustration out in those hot tears that poured down his cheeks. He was AWOL. People thought he was crazy. No doubt they had a Turk after him. The blond gritted his teeth. He refused to be taken prisoner. He was not crazy. He was the champion of the Planet!**

** Gaia tried to calm him with Her song but the flickers of memories only proved to worsen his already unstable emotional balance. Before, he was cracked, so desperate to tell someone…anyone…now he was breaking in half. He could not take it. It was too damned much! Cloud drew in a raspy breath. He could hear the voices of the search party. It was now or never.**

** "There he is!" Reno. She was running towards him, her eyes filled with purpose. Seeing the obstinate Turk was the final straw. Why in hell was practically everyone he knew female? How could the Planet possibly make such an error? **

** With one last cry of,"I'm not crazy!" Cloud withdrew the knife from his boot and quickly brought it to his throat. Reno shouted something, but her words were muffle by the pain he felt the rushing of blood. A few blinks later, he fell into the oblivion of death, hoping that it would be the end.**

000X000

"M'not crazy…" Cloud mumbled in his fevered slumber. Zack hovered nearby, pale but thankful that his chocobo was at least alive. He stroked the blond's sweat soaked brow. Doctor Sandler, the man whom often watched over the boy when he ended up in the hospital wing, told him that the only thing they could do was wait for the fever to break. They were running tests to learn what caused his current state, but the results came in, all they could do was watch and hope for the best.

000X000

**"Everything will be well, Pet." The dark angel murmured as Cloud opened his eyes. He was lying in bed with the silver-haired man beside him. "Gaia shall not harm you any longer, I swear."**

** "It's okay…I…I need to remember so that I can forget. Please Master. "**

** Sephiroth's mako-colored eyes darkened for a moment but he nodded,"If that is what you wish, my Pet."**

** "I love you…" Cloud offered, he felt so weak even here. Helpless. It was something he hated. "Sephiroth…" The name escaped his lips before he could reign it in. But it felt right, those syllables rolling off his tongue…**

** Cool hands cupped his face and the dark angel kissed his lips.**

** "And I you…Cloud."**

000X000

Sephiroth slammed his fist against the wall and glared down at the baby Turk that had the misfortune of being interrogated by him. She looked a lot like Cloud with those big, blue eyes and pale-blond hair. Elena shifted in her seat, clearly unsettled, her inexperience evident under pressure. She was slightly curled onto herself, he legs crossed, his eyes down. It was all she could do to keep from crumbling beneath the overwhelming presence of the angry General.

"I will ask you again: What did Tseng do to Cadet Strife?"

"N-nothing…I swear! The boy was fine when I was talking with him and Tseng had made it very clear that we were not to harm him. Damage was done, sir, but not in that room." She held her chin up some, her confidence faltering upon meeting the dangerous gaze of the silver-haired man. Thus she began to ramble in an attempt to change the subject, "The kid has a lot of strange habits and knows too much, sir. Even so, he made it through the week. Tseng never uses violence towards those who make it through the week. Those that survive are usually…fragile. Cadet Strife proved strong…or at least steadfast."

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed and he leaned in close to the baby Turk,"What happened this week?"

"He was tested, sir." Elena replied, unable to break her gaze from that of the proud General's.

"Elaborate."

"I can't tell you what happened or why it was done, sir." She was pale,"Please, don't press the issue. I'll be dead come morning if they find out that I told you." Elena shook her head,"You may be the General, sir, but I'm a Turk. There are some secrets you aren't privy to that I am. Secrets that people kill to keep secret."

He growled upon hearing that but stepped back.

"Get out of my sight, Turk." The silver General snapped, swinging his hand towards the door. Elena stood up and hurried out, her heels clicking the whole way down the hall.

000X000

**Hushed whispers. The press of skin. Warmth. **

** Cloud was sick of trying to save the world. He needed release. He needed a night where Gaia did not plague him with nightmares from his first life. After making it into SOLDIER, one would have thought all of his problems over— that things would be easy to change. No, the world was still falling apart around him; he had failed to stop Nibelheim. **

** Second chance be damned. All he wanted was to forget everything…to be human again for a night.**

** So, when a fellow Third Class, rattled by the fighting and almost as desperate as he to escape everything, caught him in a tight embrace and pressed together their lips…he did not want to say no. Cloud wanted this, no, needed this. He had a few male lovers before this moment, but this kiss marked the beginning of him not caring about propriety anymore. If the world was going to end, then he did not care if the Planet protested or not, he was going fuck anyone who wanted in his bed. He really did not care.**

** Why he abandoned his reservations here and now was anyone's guess. All he knew was that the other man, no, boy— the Third was his age, only seventeen—needed him and Cloud needed the other boy. Names did not matter. Love did not apply. In a rush of hands tugging at cloth and leather, all that either of them knew was that they would be able to lose themselves for a little while. It was sex. No strings attached. No emotion involved. It left both participants feeling empty, but that was better than the anger and sorrow that the nothingness replaced.**

** Morning came, the boy disappeared, and Cloud sat outside his tent, watching as the small unit of SOLDIERs he was with attempted to act as if everything were okay…normal. Zack walked up beside him and merely stood there, his face lined with tension. They were never captured by Hojo which was fortunate, but everything else went wrong. **

** "Who was it I saw leaving your tent?" He asked quietly, his mind more than likely on Aerith, his betrothed. **

** "Don't know…" Cloud replied with a shrug,"Don't care."**

** Zack frowned,"You don't care that you slept with someone who might as well be a stranger?"**

** "Not really. No."**

** "What happened to finding true love and all that?"**

** True love. It was a novel concept he had so foolishly embraced at the start of his second life. He wanted to love and be loved, to at last feel fulfillment. His first life had been so barren and cold. Only, falling in love proved difficult. There were so few people out there he actually liked but those he attempted to form a relationship with never had any level of passion. There was never any chemistry. In the end, romance for him always turned into a few nights of good sex and then an awkward break up because, well, his desire for them would disappear.**

**It took him a good long while to realize why the romance grew state, but now, he did not care. The man he wanted was off on a psycho killing spree and it took the reoccurrence of Nibelheim for him see what should have been plain and obvious. It was learning of his village's burning that brought upon the nightmares, his memories of his first life. Every moment of joy, strife and pain hit him in a delirious instant, including those that made it agonizingly obvious who he was in love with all this time.**

** Damn Sephiroth and his utter perfection! **

** Cloud could not help but laugh at his thoughts darkly,"The one I love is someone I will never have. I've recently accepted the fact, Zack, and now I just want to have meaningless flings with my fellow SOLDIERs."**

** "You don't mean that, Spike. This isn't you."**

** "No…it's not. But maybe it's who I'm becoming." Cloud replied softly, rising to his feet and brushing off his uniform pants. "Come on, we need to head out soon." He could feel the First's eyes following him as he deconstructed his tent and packed is belongings, and when he moved through the makeshift camp, barking orders here and there to those who were milling about.**

** It was not Zack's place to judge him for his actions. He had only lived half of the story Cloud had endured. And if the blond had his way, the raven-haired man would never hear a whisper of the truth. It was for the best. **

000X000

Reno left the hospital wing. After visiting Cloud and sharing what he knew with Zack, the redhead found little reason to linger. He was not the mourning type. He did not hover over people's sickbeds or graves and cry his heart out. Tears did no one any good. Only, something did tug at his heart when he saw the blond wrapped up in his fevered nightmares, his face contorted with whatever horrors plighted him. Hell, even the slurred phrases the kid mumbled in his sleep made him feel strange…almost as if he had to protect Cloud from something.

Silly actually. Cloud could take care of himself and while the blond did not always make sense, he kept his act together pretty well despite all the shit he went through. In fact, after the incident in the shower, where he found the blond curled up, nude and all bruised up—Cloud never gave him many reasons to need to want to protect him. He just had this way about him that spoke of control and poise. But there were those rare moments where he caught Cloud looking solemn, distracted by nothing except his own thoughts, when Reno knew that he needed someone to give him a proper kick in the ass.

Reno was one of those people who enjoyed kicking sense back into people. Though, Cloud was the only person to ever thank him for it afterwards…that is, once he stopped with that creepy laugh. When Cloud was in one of those rare moods, everything he said and did sent chills up his spine. Instinct told him when the blond was not right in the head…those days had become very infrequent as of late. Yet today, something told Reno that Cloud was lost…at least for a while. When the fever broke, the kid would be himself.

He had to be…It was hard to imagine blondie breaking because of the Turks. Honestly, could they have done anything too bad? Cloud was a Cadet. Harmless. Right?

Pausing to drink from a water fountain, Reno let his thoughts wander away from Cloud. The kid would be okay. He was sure of it. When he turned around, a startled yelp left his lips. There behind him was a dark-skinned brute of a man wearing a Turk suit and sunglasses. The redhead swallowed nervously before flashing a cocky smirk. "Yo, what's up?" The man said nothing. He never did. Reno had seen him a time or two. Rude. That was his name. He moved like a shadow from place to place, rarely saying a word to anyone aside from Tseng.

"I'll just be goin' then." Reno made to step around Rude but the cocking of a pistol made him freeze in place. "Or not…"

000X000

He could not believe it. He refused to believe it. Even if the evidence was in his hands, it was not possible!

Hojo let his eyes scan over the papers in his hands for the umpteenth time in a row. Careful examination of the samples collected over a month ago as well as the fresh ones he received in the wee hours of the morning all pointed at the same thing. He scowled. It meant someone had stolen his research… all of it! Otherwise, it would not be possible for a child to have a nearly identical genetic make-up as Sephiroth. True, there were a few tweaks here and there, mostly affecting appearance, but the DNA had the exact same mutations as someone exposed to Jenova cells.

Only, the blood samples revealed no trace of the physical 'J' cells. Which was bizarre. How could this…Cadet Strife have the mutations without the presence of the cells that do the mutating? And then there was that abnormally high level of mako in the boy's system. Natural. The only time one ever saw his level of taint was in the First Class SOLDIERs who had spent years of artificial injections and other treatments.

At first, when the boy had physically shown up for shots, Hojo had been too distracted to realize that he was the oddity in which he was absorbed by. It was only after he preformed basic blood tests to see how the Cadet's body was reacting to the treatments that he noticed the saturation of natural mako in the cells. Again, he had assumed the boy to on the level of a Third Class and thought nothing of the migraine medication he had prescribed the boy at an earlier date. But now, as found himself truly studying what was before him, Hojo could not help but be both delighted and infuriated.

Cadet Strife was a phenomena to be sure, something he would have his hands on soon if he had his way, but the fact remained that someone attempted to imitate his greatest creation. Such a puzzle had so many tangles that it would take a long time to unravel each one and put every piece in place. So he decided to begin right then.

Tucking the papers into a manila folder marked 'Specimen C', Hojo let a crooked grin twist on his lips.

000X000

**"My Pet…" Cloud opened his eyes to see his dark angel yet again.**

** "Master." He replied hoarsely.**

** "Are you done remembering? Will you stay with me now?"**

** "I can't stay… I-I have something I have to do…"**

** Sephiroth growled audibly…possessively. **

** "Do not worry, love. I will return to you. I promise. Even Gaia cannot separate us, for I am yours…" Cloud murmured. **

** "I shall hold you to that promise, Pet. Allow another to touch you as I have and both you and your lover will suffer. You are mine. Always mine."**

** "Say my name again…please?"**

** "Cloud."**

** "Sephiroth."**

000X000

Zack looked up when he noticed a figure shadowing the doorway. There stood Sephiroth, in all his icy elegance. Only, he seemed different. A little frustrated? Nervous? Anxious? Worried? Why? The silver General wandered close and sat in a chair opposite from the raven-haired SOLDIER, and if he so chose they could look at each other from across Cloud's bed. But Sephiroth did not seem interested in looking or speaking to Zack, his mako eyes were focused on the sleeping blond.

Again, his heart wrenched and he scowled.

"How many times do I have to tell you to back off, Seph? He's a Cadet. You're the General of SOLDIER. He's sixteen. You're twenty five. He's my student. My friend. His well-being is in my care. You're interest has gone too far and look what has resulted. If you had not kissed him, then he would not be in the hospital right now. He would be happy and awake and safe. You're my friend, Seph, my best. But I cannot let you hurt him anymore. Leave. I don't want you around him. Maybe once he has made SOLDIER I'll give you another chance…but until then…"

"No."

The First gawped. "What?"

"I said no. Despite your concerns I am politely ignoring your demands."

"Why? Do you really want to get Cloud killed by the Turks?"

"No."

"Then leave him alone!"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I…I have my reasons."

Zack shook his head, "Unbelievable. "

Sephiroth sighed and touched Cloud's cheek. He seemed lost in thought…and his expression was gentle. One of adoration. Was it possible that the brutal man who had scarred him emotionally years ago was feeling affection towards someone? Someone like Cloud. Who was strange, mysterious, fun, brave and a whole number of different things that made him who he was as a person. Zack found himself falling very quiet.

They both did.

That is, until a pair of blue eyes fluttered open.

_"Hey…what'd I miss?"_

**A/N: (So, how many people are confused? Hehe. Trust me, it's supposed to be a little disorienting. Cloud was in the middle of a mind-muddling fever in which he experienced potent dreams/memories from his earlier lives as well as brought to the light the extent of his relationship with the 'dark angel'. There is a reason why they are starting to say each other's names. You could say that they are finally recognizing each other and realizing their places in the sequence. Both are gaining more control over the dreams so Sephy's becoming less and less of a puppet to Cloud's presumptions and his own emotions are coming into play. All so very fun. Hehe. Yes, very fun. **

**Oh, review please. I love it when you review! I wonder how long it will be before I hit 300? Hm. Ah well, there are many chapters left to come, so enjoy!)**


	23. Insanity

**Thanks to everyone who faved, alerted or reviewed this story! You make me feel all warm and squishy, ^_^ **

Whoo, testing is over and once again, I must thank Saria19 for giving me a kick in the right direction. I was stuck for a while and at last, it is now finished. Hopefully I will be able to update more often now that I'm back into a slow point in the school year.

Anywho, the next installments of 'Ghost of Wutai' and 'A Twist of Fate' are in progress. Also, I am working on other side stories/oneshots/projects that will eventually get posted. Um, I've written two oneshots since the last update, a AerithxSephiroth one called 'White' and a humorous CloudxSephiroth called 'Spoons'. Check 'em out. I love feedback and such.

Hm…I think that's it.

**BOLD** text will be dream sequences and _**BOLD w/ italics**_ will be flashbacks, to prevent confusion…

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII in its entirety do not belong to me but to Square Equinox. To quote another writer: "These are not my toys; I'm just abusing them…"

**Rating (chapter): T (language)**

**Word Count: **3,382

**Summary: **The first thing on Cloud Strife's mind when he woke was _**Not Again**_. Reliving the past once was hard enough, but doing everything again for a fourth time…Refusing to believe that he is trapped in a cycle of endless death and re-birth, Cloud decides to do whatever he can to stop the future he knows from happening. Along the way, he finds himself tangled up with the man he could not help but think was beautiful but learned to hate. Sephiroth was always part of the problem, but could Cloud turn the General into the solution? Time Travel fic/AU.

**Fourth Time's the Charm  
>by Catsitta<strong>

"_We all need a guardian angel at least once in our lives."_—personal quote

**Chapter Twenty-three:** Insanity

Zack tried to argue against going on the mission. It had only been three days since Cloud came home from his stay in the hospital and the blond was acting strangely. He knew it had to do with the week proceeding his kidnapping and the startlingly high fever that followed his rescue, but his student was all but unresponsive to everything Zack said and did.

When before, Cloud was starting to open up and act like a teenager should—now he was closed up tighter than ever. He smiled only once or twice and said smile was a bizarre thing that usually had some phrase muttered after it. The first time the blond gave him that creepy expression, Zack had told him that everything was okay and that he could trust him with anything he had to say. Cloud informed the First that he had no business in knowing what happened. That had stung, but it was a small bruise among many since Cloud's kidnapping.

Now, Lazard was trying to assign him on a mission all the way up by Icicle Inn! Zack could not leave Cloud behind that long; it would worry the hell out him and likely hurt Cloud even more. But the Director was insistent, even going as far as to informing the First that Cloud would be assigned to a temporary mentor until his return, and if Zack did not choose somebody himself that he would chose for him. Time had run out on that deal.

"Please, he needs me! You don't know what the kid went through. It will break him if he gets shoved into the lap of some stranger who doesn't know him like I do." Zack pleaded, his hands gripping the edge of Lazard's desk. He knew his aquamarine eyes had to be wide with emotion, and he was on the verge of employing his infamous 'Puppy Pout', when the blond man stood up and met his gaze steadily.

"No. You will go on this mission, Fair. It is for your well-being. Risking your health by worrying yourself as you have will do your student little good. So sit down and for the love of Gaia, shut up!" It was obvious that the Director had lost his patience with him, but Zack was desperate. Now, he was staring at a very angry Lazard whom looked faintly like Rufus ShinRa when the teen was throwing one of his infamous temper tantrums. Their blue eyes darkened the same way. The way the stood was similar. The only real differences between the two was the fact that Lazard was fully grown, had his hair cut in a different style, wore glasses and could be found at any time in a pinstripe suit.

Perhaps there was some truth behind the rumors of Lazard being President ShinRa's illegitimate son. Not that either Rufus or Lazard looked anything like the piggish man aside from coloration, but apparently, the President was handsome at some point or another.

"Director Sir…" Zack could feel his heart wrenching in his chest.

"No."

The First hung his head and backed away from the desk.

"Now, you will pack for a two week assignment."

"TWO WEEKS!" Zack shouted, only to be cut off by Lazard frowning at him. The First preferred the blond Director when he was in a good mood. He was the stable, kind sort for the most part. Always thinking about the best for the company and SOLDIER. But when pissed off, there was no getting a word in.

"Yes, two weeks. There is an unusually high report of monster activity in the area and for the safety of the civilians living there, we need you to clean the monsters out and see if you can figure out the problem. You have until tomorrow at o' six hundred hours to put your affairs in order. Dismissed."

"Wait! Who will take care of Cloud while I'm away?"

"While I disapprove of your coddling, I have come to understand that there is reason behind it. Cadet Strife will return to his normal schedule at week's end unless the SOLDIER in charge of monitoring his recovery decides otherwise."

"That's not what I asked. WHO is taking care of Cloud?" Zack knew he was poking the angry bear but he wanted to make sure his little chocobo was not in the hands of some pervert.

Lazard gave him a thin smile and adjusted his glasses,"The only other man of rank who is in close association to the boy. The General himself."

"W-what!" Zack sputtered,"S-sephiroth…my chocobo."

"You are very fortunate that the General is fond of you and has your interests at heart. When you first pressed your concerns about Cadet Strife needing a temporary mentor if you were to leave, I began to do my research. After asking around and then approaching him myself, I found that there is no better choice than our esteemed General since he has no objections to the arrangement."

"Of course he wouldn't…" Zack growled,"I'm gunna kill him."

"Pardon?" Lazard arched an aristocratic brow.

"Nothing…you said I was dismissed?"

The Director nodded.

With that, the raven-haired First turned and ran out of the room.

000X000

Cloud buried himself in the blankets and pillows that surrounded him like a cocoon. He spent a great deal of the past three days sleeping. He found it difficult to care enough to get out of bed; it was as if his body and his mind were weighted in some way. Gaia's voice caressed him like a song, urging him to slip deeper into the safety of unconsciousness. Memories flickered in a broken sequence behind his eyelids. He remembered everything. Every minute of life, every struggle, every rebirth and every death.

He felt fragile. Was it because he remembered or because of the fever that ravaged his body? Sandler had looked worried when Zack took Cloud home, explaining in hushed tones that there could be brain and muscle damage from the experience. No matter what they had done, nothing either cooled or broke the fever; it was as if Cloud's body had begun to attack itself and they could only stand back and hope he lived.

He groaned. Every inch of him hurt. The slightest movement was like a lightning strike through his nerves. Cloud clamped his eyes tighter, willing himself to sleep…to escape the pain that wakefulness forced upon him.

That was when the lights turned on, dragging him from the edge of unconscious. Cloud opened one eyes and peered over his pillow. There in the doorway stood Zack, his face drawn and pale, his eyes rimmed with red. He had been crying.

"Hey Spike. I'm sorry to wake you up, but tomorrow I'm going on a mission and I'll be gone for a while."

"Hn?" Cloud did not feel like talking. He wanted to go back to sleep. It hurt to be awake.

"I-I will be away for two weeks…hopefully less, but at worst, I swear I'll be back at those weeks' end. Until then, someone else will make sure that you're alright."

"Who?" The blond let out a soft sigh, his eyes drooping.

"That's the issue. It will be Seph. If you have a problem with that, I'll march back up to Lazard and demand that someone else be chosen, but…" There was a hopeful overtone to his voice, as if he was hoping that Cloud would be upset. After all, Zack believed that the kiss was what led to the series of events that landed Cloud in the sate he was in. The ex-hero of Gaia knew better. Tseng was looking for an excuse to kidnap him; the opportunity merely presented itself earlier than expected.

"I'll be fine, Zack." And with that, he turned over and slipped back asleep, uncaring of his mentor's distress.

000X000

Cloud woke to the sensation of being watched.

Feeling more alert than he had in days, his blue eyes snapped open and met those of his observer. Standing, simply leaned against the doorway, was Sephiroth. His mako-green eyes revealed no hint of emotion, but even in his passive state where he resembled more a statue than a man, he maintained that aura that left Cloud's nerves in tatters. Beautiful. Powerful. Dangerous. For three whole lifetimes, he chased the notion that he could change the future and grow close to the man.

Gaia's voice was quiet, neither assaulting him with Her displeasure or nudging him with encouragement. She despised Calamity's son, but knew that Her hero's fate was entwined with that of his enemy. Remembering the vision She graced him within the training gym, the one of the dark angel and himself in a passionate embrace, Cloud wondered if he would ever find peace. He wanted Sephiroth. His very soul wanted the man. But even while he stood there within reach, the silver warrior was a prize that could not be claimed.

"You are awake." Sephiroth said in his deep voice, his every word dark and cultured. "Zackary informed me to encourage you to eat should you rouse from your sleep."

"Not hungry," Cloud grumbled, closing his eyes and turning over. It was easier not to look at him. Maybe, if he pretended to fall asleep…

Leather-encased hands ripped the blanket away from him, startling the blond. Sephiroth stood beside him looking annoyed, the blue comforter dangling from his fingers. Quirking his head to the side, the silver General said,"You are awake and you need to eat."

"Why do you care? You're not my mentor." Cloud curled slightly so that his forehead touched is knees. "Go away."

"No, but I am your superior officer, Strife." Sephiroth replied,"And you will get out of bed and eat."

"Hn. Go away, _General_." The blond rolled his eyes,"Don't you have something better to do…such as, I don't know…work?" Suddenly, he was hauled from the bed and thrown over the silver man's shoulder, the action knocking the air from his lungs and sending his stomach reeling. Now he felt sick again. So very, very sick. "Put me down…" He groaned, closing his eyes so that he would not have to stare at the ground (which for some reason appeared to be rolling like ocean waves).

Sephiroth grunted something incomprehensible before walking out of the room. Each step sent ripples of nausea through Cloud's system. "Gaia damn it, put me down!" The exclamation earned him no response. Apparently, the silver General was ignoring him. Why exactly was the man his pseudo-mentor at the moment? Could there be anyone worse for the position?

None too gently, Sephiroth deposited the blond Cadet on the couch, earning an indignant yelp from said Cadet. At least he was sitting still now…no more movement…no more being doubled over a METAL pauldron. Cloud figured he would be sporting a few bruises on his chest and belly from that once incident alone.

"Stay there, Strife. I will return shortly with your meal."

"Again…I'm not hungry!" Cloud was not exactly sure when and where he gained the courage and the audacity to speak to Sephiroth as he was doing. Perhaps the fever had melted his brain the point of no return? Or, after spending three days sorting through three lifetime's worth of memories and such, he realized that he had stopped caring about his 'image' a long time ago. What was the point of respecting the General if getting into SOLDIER did nothing to curb the man from going insane? What was he supposed to do now? He tried and failed to save the Planet three times already, what could he possibly do this time to make a difference? There was no point! He was trapped in a cycle of death and rebirth and there was nothing Cloud or anyone else could do to break it.

He shook his head, fighting back the darker emotions that threatened to consume him. Suicide did not work last time, so more than likely it would not work this time either. Cloud was stuck. There was no dying. There was no peace. So there was no point in trying or giving up. Every success and failure led nowhere…it was pointless! He was trapped on a damn, metaphorical hamster wheel and there was no way off.

'_Maybe I should quit the army…quit trying to become a SOLDIER. I always wanted to be a mechanic…or a chocobo breeder… I was, am, good at both…hell, I'd happily be anything but the hero even if it meant being a janitor out on the Junon base.'_

Cloud was roused from his spiraling thoughts by someone nudging him…with something very, very hot! The blond hissed with pain and surprise and leapt away from the heat source…which proved to be a bowl of…soup? He blinked. Sephiroth was sitting next to him, expressionless, with a bright-blue ceramic bowl in his hands, filled with something steaming—the handle of a spoon peeking out over the edge.

"Huh?" Was the only remotely intelligent sound to come out of Cloud's mouth. Had Sephiroth just 'poked' him in the face with a scalding hot bowl? If so, why?

"Eat." The silver General prompted, sounding endlessly patient despite his obvious annoyance at Cloud's earlier behavior.

Cloud looked at the dish for a moment. Nope, he still was not hungry. In fact, the smell, while likely tempting on any other occasion, was making his head spin even worse. Gaia! He just wanted to go to sleep and…and…die! For once, he wanted to close his eyes and never wake up again. That would be a blessing.

'_If there's a next_ _time, screw trying to save the world. I'm going to fucking enjoy the rest of my pathetic life. No dealing with Sephiroth, or the Turks and no more trying to play the martyr. For once, the world can save itself.' _

"Strife…eat, and that is an order."

The blond shook his head,"I don't care. Ordering me to eat is not going to make me hungry… I'll probably just puke it all up anyway."

"Do you wish to die, Strife?"

"Hn?"

"You are fond of dehydrating yourself, it seems. Refusing to consume fluids that will stabilize your system will lead to dehydration and, without emergency hospitalization, it could lead to death. Must I continue to explain?"

Cloud wanted to laugh at the irony. Sephiroth was attempting to convince him to eat and drink in order to preserve his health despite the fact that there was no possible way for Cloud to truly die. Perhaps it was supposed to be a scare tactic but he was not afraid of dying. Death was a surreal experience that always led back to life. There was no end to the cycle in sight!

"No sir, I quite understand."

"Very good." The silver General smirked, though said expression faltered when Cloud stood up on unstable legs and began to walk away. "What are you doing?"

"Going to bed."

"Strife! I order you to come back here and eat."

The blond snorted and blatantly disobeyed.

'_I wonder how many hours of punishment I will have to serve for this display? Hn. Probably a lot. At least Gaia is not assaulting me and making it impossible to be in the same room as the man. Though, at least when I was fainting in his presence, he did not look ready to kill me for insubordination.' _

Cloud had made the mistake of looking back.

Sephiroth looked ready to murder him. Those mako-green eyes of his were unusually bright and threatening. His jaw was clenched. His brows were furrowed. He was standing up…Oops.

"You will turn around, sit down and eat, Strife." His cold tone was enough to send a dark chill down Cloud's spine. None of the velvety allure remained in his words. He sounded absolutely lethal. Too bad Cloud had heard him use this tone before…and had the man beat him senseless…and been skewered by Masamune…if he had not been, he might have snapped into attention right then and there. Unfortunately, the command only riled his rebellious spirit. If only Sephiroth realized exactly the kind of man Cloud was inside his mind…

"No." Cloud managed to deadpan the response and collect his features into that of indifference.

"By Gaia, I do not care if I have to force you, Strife. You will obey my orders. I am the General of ShinRa and I can end your military career with a single word and a signature. Do not test my patience." Apparently Sephiroth believed the threat would affect him. Ah well…

Cloud opened his mouth to reply but the silver General closed the space between them in a blink of an eye. Soon, he found himself wrestling against the man (though, in his current state it was hardly a fair match) and in a matter of seconds he ended up sitting back down…although, he found himself seated on a very unusual place…Sephiroth's lap. The man had caught him about the waist, pulled him backwards and landed on the couch with Cloud on top of him.

With one arm locked about his waist, the blond could go nowhere unless Sephiroth decided to let go.

"Eat." He prompted a little harshly, against presenting the bowl. Cloud glared at him, making no move to comply. Sephiroth scowled but then, his features softened into that of arrogance. What was he thinking? "Cloud…" The silver warrior began, his voice dropping into low, sultry tones,"If you eat, I'll…reward you." Why did those words go straight to Cloud's groin? Despite himself, the blond blushed. Sephiroth was breaking his control over the situation and that was not a good thing. "Hm. Perhaps we could continue what was started two weeks ago. You do remember that night in the gym, yes? I could give you a…proper kiss."

He was not sure which was more unsettling: the fact that Sephiroth was seducing him or the fact that he was letting himself be seduced by his (soon-to-be-again) worst enemy. Cloud's blush deepened. It was embarrassing how badly he wanted a real kiss from the silver-haired angel of his dreams and nightmares.

"What do you say…Cloud?" That final, beautifully purred line was what broke Cloud's stubborn control.

"Fine…but don't you dare back out of it!" Cloud growled. He took the bowl and set it on his lap, but the clear brother looked far from appetizing. He still felt weak, dizzy and sick. Sadly, even Sephiroth's bribe was not enough to make food tempting. _Damn it._

"Cloud?" Sephiroth seemed to notice his reluctance a few minutes later.

"I can't…I can't eat." Cloud grumbled.

Next thing he knew, the steel grip over his stomach lifted and one hand rose to cup his jaw.

"You have to." Sephiroth told him before lifting a spoonful of broth to the blond's lips. The moment might have been endearing had the man not forced Cloud's mouth open and the spoon in. Cloud attempted not to choke as the silver General literally force fed him. Angry and frustrated, the blond wrenched away from the man, dumping the bowl onto the ground in the process of escaping. Once free, he began to scramble towards the bedroom, but Sephiroth once again caught him about the waist.

Drained of all energy from that last burst, Cloud went limp in his arms. He could not fight and win. There was no point in struggling any longer.

"I can't…" He murmured, his eyes drooping shut. "I can't…"

What was the point in trying?

"You can…" Sephiroth's words chased Cloud as he slipped closer to the edge of sleep,"You have to fight, Strife."

Fight…why? He spent three lifetimes fighting. He failed three times. What was so different this time?

Cloud did not notice the feather light kiss placed upon his temple. Nor did he see the brokenness inside the silver General's eyes. Little did he know that in this life…everything was different. Everything had changed. This time, a silver-haired dark angel, the great harbinger of war and death, had fallen hopelessly in love with the creature destined to destroy him. A creature born mortal and cherished for his purity and selflessness. A creature he once sought to corrupt. A creature whose life was entwined with his own and trapped in a cycle never ending.

Little did he know that dreams would soon bridge reality.

**A/N: (Boring, right? Transitional chapter…again. But, exciting stuff should happen next time. Including, you'll find out about Reno and his, ah, misadventures with the Turks. Review please!)**


	24. Chase

**Thanks to everyone who faved, alerted or reviewed this story! You make me feel all warm and squishy, ^_^ **

M'kays, one could say this is an interlude of sorts. 'cause this chapter focuses entirely on Reno and the Turks. Hopefully this chapter will leave you guessing until the end…then again, if you have been reading this story for a while, I might still leave you guessing even then. Enjoy!

**BOLD** text will be dream sequences and _**BOLD w/ italics**_ will be flashbacks, to prevent confusion…

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII in its entirety do not belong to me but to Square Equinox. To quote another writer: "These are not my toys; I'm just abusing them…"

**Rating (chapter): T (language, violence, mild gore)**

**Word Count: **3,475

**Summary: **The first thing on Cloud Strife's mind when he woke was _**Not Again**_. Reliving the past once was hard enough, but doing everything again for a fourth time…Refusing to believe that he is trapped in a cycle of endless death and re-birth, Cloud decides to do whatever he can to stop the future he knows from happening. Along the way, he finds himself tangled up with the man he could not help but think was beautiful but learned to hate. Sephiroth was always part of the problem, but could Cloud turn the General into the solution? Time Travel fic/AU.

**Fourth Time's the Charm  
>by Catsitta<strong>

"_We all need a guardian angel at least once in our lives."_—personal quote

**Chapter twenty-four: **Chase

Reno smirked.

He had never felt so free in his life!

Running atop of a building in Sector 7, the redhead cadet evaded his pursuers.

"Teach them tah kidnap my friend, then try an' take me," he mumbled under his breath before sliding down the slope of the roof and leaping to the ground below. He landed in a crouch before jumping to his feet and sprinting down an alleyway. The Turks were a clever lot, but they never met someone like him before.

He was, after all, nothing more than a no good, slum rat. This city had been his playground for years! Every sector was home turf and he knew all the hiding spots and the people you could trust not to sell you out. No doubt, the Turks knew quite a bit, but Midgar was a place of lies, corruption and death. There were places where one could hide a body and it never be found.

Well, never be found by anyone ShinRa, that is.

The redhead dashed out into the crowded streets, ducking his head and weaving between people with ease. His mind raced. He had to keep going. To keep moving. Escaping from the clutches of his kidnappers had not been easy and being caught again would be counterproductive. Although, with every turn he took, his mental map became more jumbled.

Where was he now? Reno looked up upon noticing a change in the light. A wide grin crossed his features. "Wall-Market!" It was the perfect place to hide. He rushed in through the mobs of shady individuals and impoverished families, allowing his eyes to pan from side-to-side, taking in the scene.

Wall-Market was difficult to describe in short terms. It was a building, but it was not. It was a store, but it was not. In a way, it was a mall, but in others…it definitely was not. Shops and stands for everything one could want, desire or imagine filled the confines of the spacious enclosure. From a chocobo stall that sold feed, saddles and the birds themselves, to materia shops, to item shops, and to that creepy little stand on the left that he was sure sold mako-based drugs.

Reno looked for a place to hunker down for a while to catch his breath.

Suddenly, a pair of arms looped around his shoulders.

"Hey baby, lookin' for a good time?" The redhead had to squirm out of the clutches of an ex-Honeybee girl. The woman might have been attractive at one point, by the aging prostitute's 'good looks' were soiled by years of drug consumption and illness. Reno slipped away, casting one last glance at the frail creature who grabbed him. He noted paper-thin skin the color of plaster, blue eyes sunken beneath plucked brows and immersed in dark circles, thin lips painted cherry-red, and an almost skeletal body draped in a pastel dress of a curvier woman. Sadness crept into his chest, but he sent the feeling away as quickly as it came. Girls like her were part of his past. After all, when a kid had no one else, the smell of cheap perfume and cigarettes became a constant thing when seeking someone to call a big sister…or mother.

Forcing his eyes away, Reno, again, searched for a hiding place.

000X000

Shadowed figures moved swiftly through the crowds. Swaths of people moved out of their way, the mobs parting before them like curtains of water. Raised voices became hushed and suspicious whispers. ShinRa. Everyone knew these strangers were ShinRa. From their clean-cut, navy suits and sunglasses to the weapons at their hips—these strangers meant business and ShinRa business meant trouble.

000X000

Reno ducked into a weapons shop and slid behind the counter. Pressing his back against the plywood, he took in steady, slow breaths. Breathing too heavily might give away his position.

"Boy, what are you doin' 'ere?" Drawled a familiar voice. The storekeeper, a thickset man with a wide jaw and narrow eyes, was an old friend of his. Reno gave the man a weak grin but offered no explanation.

"Heya Joe." The redhead breathed, closing his eyes in an attempt to ignore the throbbing in his muscles and the pounding of his heart. He hurt all over. With the adrenaline high coming down, he could feel the burn of overexertion setting in. He was in the best shape of his young life, but after the day he had went through, one with little time to sit down for a breather and rest, it was no wonder he was hurting. For a brief moment, Reno wondered if he would be able to stand any time soon, his limbs felt watery and weak.

Joe stared down at him for a moment before snorting,"Troublesome pest." But he made no move to shoo Reno away. He was a gruff sort of man, with rougher edges than most, but he grew up in the slums much like the redhead, and he knew when to ask questions and when to look the other way. The boy behind his shop counter was not here to steal anything, merely rest, like he did as a kid after pissing someone bigger than him off.

Slowly, but surely, Reno found his body growing numb and his eyelids heavy. Now was a bad time to sleep, the Turks were on his heels, but by Gaia he was exhausted! Tucking his knees against his chest, the Cadet wrapped both arms around his legs and propped his chin up upon his knees. Sweat slick strands of crimson hair fell over his face, sticking to pale, flushed cheeks.

He felt grimy. Sticky. It was uncomfortable but tolerable and all too familiar a sensation. His hair had to be a mess, even now he could feel the tangles in his ponytail. More than likely his face was smeared with dirt. And his clothes! The ShinRa cadet uniform was ruined beyond recognition. He had long since abandoned the long-sleeved jacket; his standard-issue, uniform pants were stained with muck and ripped in a dozen different places; his boots possessed a thick layer of mud and the shoelaces were beginning to unravel; his scarf was…somewhere; and the plain, white tank top he wore clung to his body like a second skin, sweat stained and flecked with blood…yes blood. His blood.

Carefully, Reno checked the small rip near his collarbone. The injury was shallow but it was the nature of such wounds to bleed excessively. Fortunately, the salt from his sweat seemed to cleanse and help the wound close, at least, for the time being. First aid would be a good idea to prevent infection. Though, he wondered if scrapes caused by bullet wounds needed special care.

The Cadet shuddered, forcing his hand away from the cut and the memories from his mind. Getting shot at was not exactly a new experience, but getting shot at and hit certainly was. Turks were a dangerous lot of spies, cutthroats and assassins loyal to themselves alone. Despite knowing this, and even after all that had happened, Reno still wanted to be one them…to be known as ruthless and feared. At least then, he would be something. No longer would he be nameless, faceless, homeless rat on the street, stealing meals and fighting each day to stay alive.

He would be safe then, in a strange sort of way. Everyday his life would be in danger, but at least if he were a Turk, someone would be there to help him or at least remember his face and name when he was gone. Reno had one and only one real, immobilizing fear—he terrified of being forgotten. It was a peculiar fear, but one that held him in its grasp. It was the driving factor that sent him to sign his name and life away to ShinRa. It was why he was loud and bold, always trying to make an impression. He did not want to leave this world and be but a nameless memory in the mind of a drug-addicted man or woman. No, he wanted someone to remember him until their death…he wanted to preserve himself in the only way he knew how.

Reno shuddered at the thought of dying here and now. No one would remember him…except maybe Cloud.

"Cloud…" The redhead was uncertain why he said the name aloud or why saying it made his body feel heavy with strange emotion. Blue eyes filled with a feverish tint, a lopsided smirk and a not-quite-sane laugh. The Turks did that to his friend. They almost killed the boy. The almost killed the one person whose existence preserved his own. A wry smile formed on Reno's lips. What irony.

Nimble fingers rose to race the tightly wound hoop at his ear. Its twin was in Cloud's possession. For a brief moment, he wondered what compelled him to part with the other. Then it hit him. Cloud was his friend…his first, closest and only friend. True, other people hung around him and laughed at his jokes, but something about Cloud made him feel protected as well as feel the need to protect. The blond chocobo could take care of himself most of the time, but in the moments that his sanity stood along that fine edge of oblivion, Reno knew that Cloud needed a friend. Someone who would slap some sense into his thick skull. Someone who was unafraid to kick him in the ass. Someone who did not give a damn what Cloud did or had done to make him so troubled. Someone who would listen and understand that there were some secrets that could never be shared.

Again, he shook his head to clear it. Now was not the time to get emotional and distracted. Reno was hiding from the people who hurt his friend until the kid was too ill to think straight. Would the Turks put him through the same hell that managed to break Cloud? Would they kill him for running off? No. He refused to die just yet. No matter what happened from this point on, he was going to keep living his life and making other people's lives hell. It was what he was good at. Giving people hell, that is.

Feel invigorated by these thoughts, strength returning to his body in a euphoric wash of sensation, Reno crawled out from behind the counter and grabbed the closest thing at hand. An Electro-Mag Rod, or EMR.

Joe was busy with another client and did not notice as the redhead rose to his feet and snatched the baton-shaped weapon from the back wall. It was perhaps the most subtle of the brutish devices that hung from hooks dotting the corkboard surface. From among swords of every shape and size, to guns in almost as many variations, an exotic daggers with wicked points—the sleek form of the rod was practically insignificant.

Cradling the device against the inside of his forearm, supporting the base with a cupped palm, Reno left the store in a sprint.

_'Let 'em find me,' _He challenged silently,'_Let 'em know that I aint gunna go down without a fight. 'Cause my name is Reno, and I aint a coward who runs and hides forever. Let 'em come so I can give'm all I got!'_

000X000

Elena was the first to spot him.

A streak of crimson amongst a human ocean of drab grays and browns.

"Boss!" She called, motioning towards the moving splash of red. Tseng and the other Turks looked up and nodded to each other.

"You know the plan," the Wutain man said dryly before disappearing into the crowd. The Turks, seniors and babies alike, exchanged knowing glances, speaking volumes in their silent, secret language.

Cissnei, a brown-eyed blonde, was the only one to stay behind with Elena when the others ran off after their leader. "Sister," she murmured and the other blonde merely shook her head.

"We can talk later, Ciss." Elena replied, feeling a swell of pride. She knew why the older Turk stayed behind and it was not because they were family. The fact that they were sisters meant nothing in the Turks, but doing something to make another member proud was rewarding. With no-doubt serious brown eyes behind her tinted shades, the older Turk regarded her sister silently before turning and running off.

Small victories.

"Now, time to catch a certain foul-mouthed Cadet."

000X000

He ended up face to face with a monster upon leaving Wall-Market. Reno, being the type to fall asleep in his Combat Theory class, had no clue to what the bizarre creature was. But, being as it looked like a bug, acted like a bug and was the same side as his head—he quickly decided that it needed squishing.

The green, over-sized, mutant wasp shrieked and lunged with its acid, dripping stinger. Reno dodged to the side and with the EMR sparking with electricity, he darted forwards and slammed the end into the pest's abdomen. Mutant, wasp thingy took offense and bit the redhead, leaving behind a jagged, ugly wound.

"Motherfucker!" Reno swore before once again lashing out with the weapon, driving the EMR through the top of its head and frying its brain. The monster writhed and screamed before, unexpectedly, exploding in a burst of green slime. "Yuck…" Wiping the goo from his face, the redhead went back to running away from the Turks… Only, the wasp monster had friends...lots and lots of friends. Upon seeing the thick swarm of inspects, Reno paled,"Aw, fuck!"

Then, the sound of bullets filled the air. Startled, Reno dove away from the fray, dodging the monsters that tried to intercept him. One or two did manage to block his path and quickly met their end. He rather liked this new weapon. A gun was nice and all, but the EMR was proving quite efficient in clearing the way in close combat.

He saw his escape a few seconds later. Grinning, he ran towards the alley that led to another sector, only to find his route blockaded. Standing there was Rude, dark, silent and menacing. Reno took a step back and found himself against the chest of another Turk.

"Damn it." Reno growled and he raised his weapon, ready to fight for his life. Then, he felt it. The fist connected with his jaw before he had a chance to react. A moment later, his weapon was wrenched out of his hands. Reno gasped and glanced from side-to-side. He was surrounded. Trapped.

He clenched his fists and dropped into a fighting stance. If nothing else, he would not go down without giving these Turks hell.

One of them cocked a pistol; Reno acted upon instinct and ripped it away, sending the weapon clattering to the ground, disappearing in the shadows. Another tried to grab him, and the redhead grabbed her wrist and sent the Turk sprawling onto the ground. Rude managed to wrap both arms around Reno, holding the Cadet immobile. Desperate, the smaller male writhed and kicked in an attempt to buck his captor off. Only, he was too tired…to weak…

Someone covered his mouth with a sweet smelling rag and he found his vision blurring.

Slowly, but surely, his eyelids drooped.

The fight left him.

He sagged in Rude's grasp.

Reno's world went dark.

Unconscious. Vulnerable. Weak.

There was no escaping now.

000X000

"Wake up…"

Reno groaned as a pungent odor filled his nostrils, tearing him away from the hazy oblivion of sleep. Getting drugged up via chloroform was not the most pleasant experience in the world, especially while on an adrenaline high. Groggily, the redhead Cadet opened his eyes.

He was in a room.

A room not unlike the one Cloud was taken to after his week in hell.

He swallowed. His throat was dry and it was partially because he was dehydrated, but mostly because he knew what was coming next. The interrogation. Was this it? Would they kill him? Would they offer him a chance to join the Turks in exchange for his life? Shivers of excitement and dread made his whole body tremble. After all that had happened, would he say yes if they made an offer? A month ago, there would have been no question, no inner debate…but now…

Reno coughed nervously.

"Clever, aren't you?" The Cadet recognized that voice. Tseng. His hero and idol. The epitome of everything he wanted to be…at least, the epitome of everything he once wanted to be. So many questions. Where did this doubt come from? He never challenged his desire to become a Turk before, so why here and now? "Not many people can elude the Turks…or escape our grasp in the first place."

"Yah need tah teach the babies not tah underestimate their targets, yo." Reno replied, attempting to keep himself calm and cocky. He even flashed an arrogant smirk, though even a fool would be able to see that it was fake…forced.

Tseng, whom had been standing behind him, came around to stand before Reno, his hands behind his back, his face expressionless. "I see…care to inform me how you escaped?"

"Nah. I don't care tah tell yah, yo."

"What if I ordered you to do so?"

"Dunno…Prolly not since you're a Turk and I'mma SOLDIER Cadet, yo. I aint suppos'tah tell y'all nuthin'." Reno drawled, laying his Midgar accent thickly on his words—slurring his phrases more than usual.

"Let us see then, shall we? I order you to inform me of the methods you employed in your escape." Tseng commanded in clipped tones.

Reno blinked, tilted his head and shrugged. By this time he had noticed that he was bound to his chair with…zip ties? He flexed his wrists. Yes, they certainly felt like zip ties. He wondered for a moment why Tseng did not use rope…or handcuffs.

"Cadet Reno!" Tseng's voice brought Reno back into the situation at hand.

"Told yah, yo. I aint got nutin' to tell no Turks. Not even a boss Turk. I escaped and that's all I'm gunna say."

Silence crept between them…and then a smirk played upon Tseng's lips. The proud and darkly handsome Commander Turk chuckled softly. "So, this is a matter of loyalties…yes? Then let us correct that. From this point on, you work for me. Refuse my offer and well…I will leave that up to your…imagination."

"So…be a Turk or die?" Reno thought aloud,"Same offer yah made Cloud…"

A small furrow appeared between Tseng's brows.

"It is the offer we make to all recruits."

"But was he really a recruit?" Reno asked idly,"Blondie went through alotta shit to end up the way he did, and you mentioned somthin' 'bout spies and drugs and that sorta thing. Cloud was a threat. He had secrets. He was your way of getting' to the Gener'l and Fair. So when he didn't tell yah what yah wanted, yah tried tah make'im a Turk, yo. Just so yah could take'em away from SOLDIER. I'm just a second thought…the back up. Yah don't want me 'cause of my skills. Yah want tah use me tah get Cloud." His own words startled himself. The realizations made his blood run cold. "I don' like bein' used, not by nobody, not even you, yo."

Tseng smiled dryly,"Clever, clever cadet. But are you clever enough to walk out of this room alive?"

Reno bowed his head. This was his dream coming true. This was everything he wanted. Yet… it was a bittersweet victory. It felt wrong and he felt used and dirty. Half of him wanted to tell Tseng to shove-it where-the-sun-don't-shine. The other half thrummed with excitement and victory, begging him to say yes. Smoky-green eyes fluttered shut.

"People usually think I'm stupid, or gotta speech impediment." He began, taking in slow breaths,"I can't talk right. I don't act right. I grew up on the streets and that made me who I am today." His slurred words became clearer. He spoke less like a slum rat and more like a city boy. "And here you are sayin' I'm clever. Damn straight, I'm clever. Clever enough to stay alive without nobody but myself. Clever enough to trick Turks and send'em chasing all the wrong directions. So…am I clever enough to walk out of this room alive, you ask?"

Reno flexed his wrists, there was no breaking free. Tseng had his rifles. There was no one coming to save him. He was alone. He had only himself to rely on…just like always. And he was sick of being alone. Sick of being forgotten. He wanted to be remembered. He would have his moment to shine, his place of fame.

He looked up, stared the boss Turk straight into his sunglasses-covered eyes and made his decision.

000X000

Night was falling upon Midgar when a single, decisive gunshot resounded in the air.

**A/N: ( And I leave you with this cliffhanger. What was Reno's choice? Hehe. Anywho, back to Sephy and Cloud next chappie. Review please! )**


	25. Fragile

**Thanks to everyone who faved, alerted or reviewed this story! You make me feel all warm and squishy, ^_^ **

And…back to Cloud and Sephiroth. I know many of my readers are wondering what happened to Reno, but his fate is sealed until later. For now, enjoy the pointless fluff that is chapter 25. I needed some cute moments to break up all the angst.

Special thanks for Saria19 for her frequent support of this story as well as 'Ghost of Wutai'! Your help has gotten me through a couple rough spots that were holding these stories back.

**BOLD** text will be dream sequences and _**BOLD w/ italics**_ will be flashbacks, to prevent confusion…

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII in its entirety do not belong to me but to Square Equinox. To quote another writer: "These are not my toys; I'm just abusing them…"

**Rating (chapter): T (language)**

**Word Count: **3,696

**Summary: **The first thing on Cloud Strife's mind when he woke was _**Not Again**_. Reliving the past once was hard enough, but doing everything again for a fourth time…Refusing to believe that he is trapped in a cycle of endless death and re-birth, Cloud decides to do whatever he can to stop the future he knows from happening. Along the way, he finds himself tangled up with the man he could not help but think was beautiful but learned to hate. Sephiroth was always part of the problem, but could Cloud turn the General into the solution? Time Travel fic/AU.

**Fourth Time's the Charm  
>by Catsitta<strong>

"_Trusting yourself is sometimes the hardest thing to do."_—personal quote

**Chapter Twenty-Five: **Fragile

**((Dream Sequence))**

** "Cloud? My pet…" The dark angel spread his ebony wing, catching the ocean breezes. His little blond angel—his precious lover—was gone again. He had searched the castle twice over and called out Cloud's name until his voice was hoarse and he could only whisper. A wrenching sadness over took him, soon replaced by a bitter, vengeful grief. His pet had dared to leave him. Dared to abandon his God, his master…his lover. Sick with dark emotion, Sephiroth let out a strangled cry.**

** Where was he? Where was his little angel?**

** Furious, he kicked the sand beneath his feet like an impatient child and glared out at the clear water lapping at the shore. Here was where Mother left his gift—stolen straight from Gaia's Lifestream and given to him as a prize. Had the Planet reclaimed Her once hero? Had that bitch of a goddess not realized that Cloud belonged to him, that she had no right to his soul any longer?**

** Sephiroth again cried out in outrage, before falling to his knees, clutching at the sand desperately. "Come back…" He found himself saying aloud,"Come back…do not leave me forever. I…I need you. I love you. My pet…My angel…My love…Cloud." The ocean had no reply to offer, nor did the wind or sand. Everything was peaceful. The natural quiet mocked him and his tumultuous spirit.**

** "Come back…" he whispered,"Tell me how I have wronged you…"**

** Again, there was no reply. He was alone. So utterly and completely alone. **

** Had he been a lesser man, he might have begun to cry, but tears did not suit a god. The silver-haired dark angel dipped his head and clamped mako-colored eyes shut. This dream, no matter how peaceful, had become a terrible nightmare. There was nothing happy about serenity if it meant eternity trapped in isolation. He was in hell. A hell of his own making. This Promise Land of white beaches and rolling waves, of clear skies and indulgences never ending—it only bred in him hollowness and pain.**

** Clutching his chest where his heart would be if angels of war and death could have them, Sephiroth tried to smother the emotions that consumed him.**

** Cloud had been his pet, his plaything, his willing servant. The angel had adored him, worshiped him, and submitted to his master's every whim and desire. Together they had made this world worthwhile to live in. Cloud had given him everything he needed, wanted and desired. Yet… **

** Wisps of green began to taint his vision. Sephiroth looked up in shock as his crystalline world became immersed in an emerald glow. Blue water, white sand, black stone…everything turned the color of Lifestream. He could feel warmth washing over him…trying to consume him, but for once, not attempting to destroy him. The goddess he warred with. The very essence whom he protected his little angel from…sang. Gaia's song enveloped him. **

** "Mother!" Sephiroth called, feeling panicked, but his mother's voice remained silent. He could not hear her, only Her. The Planet. Gaia. Tendrils of green wrapped around his wrists and ankles and became entangled with his wings. Slowly, he, himself, became shaded with the soft glow of life. His eyes grew heavy. Her song was a wordless, ancient lullaby. He could not resist. He could not stay awake.**

** The dark angel closed his eyes and thought of Cloud. It was then that he wondered if his little angel was thinking of him right then, wishing to be reunited with his God.**

000X000

When Cloud opened his eyes, he found himself in perhaps one of the most awkward situations in all his four lives. It had started out with him dreaming about the dark angel calling for him and his desperate longing to return to his master, and it turned into this...this very, very bad position and place. How exactly had he ended up straddling Sephiroth's lap without the man waking up and noticing?

The blond held his breath and watched as the silver-haired General's features contorted with the troubles of his dreams, before attempting to untangle himself from him. Which, being as his muscles still felt watery and weak, proved a neigh impossible task. It was difficult enough to slip out of the man's lap, but his hands were tangled in Sephiroth's incredibly long hair and the strands did not seem to want to let go…Pulling would likely be a bad idea at this point.

After a moment of debating how to escape, Cloud let out a ragged sigh and decided to screw getting away…he was stuck. Then again, there were worse places to be…he could not think of any, but there had to be somewhere worse than the lap of your worst enemy and object of obsession.

Suddenly, though not unexpectedly, mako-green eyes snapped open.

Cloud could not contain the flush that rose to his cheeks. Already light-headed and disoriented from whatever the hell was wrong with him in the first place, the flood of color only proved to make his world spin worse than before. Hit with a piercing, throbbing migraine rooted deep inside the inner working of his brain, the blond hissed and bit back tears. Great, now he was crying in front of his worst enemy and object if obsession…

Stupid pain. Stupid Planet. Stupid, fucking life.

"Migraine?" Sephiroth question was soft, like the gentlest of touches against his aching skull.

"Hn…" A groan and a forced nod was all Cloud could manage.

First, he crawled in the General's lap, then got himself stuck, then blushed like an idiot which induced a helluva headache, which led to him embarrassing himself even further. Cloud would be lucky if the silver-haired man put up with his miserable antics after the shit he pulled yesterday. It was not that he felt guilty, per se, but he doubted it would gain him any brownie points with Sephiroth. Though…the General did seem…interested in him in that unprofessional way that had Zack throwing fits.

Pain!

A sharp bolt sliced through his skull, bringing with it a fresh onslaught of agonizing torment. He felt so weak and pathetic. A little headache took him down…

000X000

Sephiroth noticed Cloud in his lap the moment the blond began to wriggle. Being as it was…pleasurable, he refrained from opening his eyes until the Cadet stilled. Curious to as the why Cloud ceased his struggles for escape; the silver-haired General opened his eyes and found himself staring into feverish-blue depths. That pretty blush that overtook the blond's features was just delightful. If only...

The sad truth was, no matter how much he wanted Cloud, having him for himself would never play out well for either of them. A stolen kiss here or there was but childish play, and eventually people grew tired of games…and since progressing past friendship was not an option, lest he incite Zack's wrath upon himself even further (the puppy was already furious with him). Sephiroth found himself stuck in a very uncomfortable situation.

And it was not simply because the creature he sought as a lover was perched on his lap.

Speaking which…why was Cloud on his lap? Ah, that's right!

After the blond Cadet passed out and went limp in the General's arms, the silver warrior, at loss for what else to do, laid the boy on the couch. Cloud, he noted, drooled in his sleep… Ignoring the slowly growing puddle on the leather couch, Sephiroth busied himself by cleaning up the mess their earlier squabble created. Soup mopped up and dishes washed, he found himself stand, staring awkwardly at the sleeping Cadet.

Recalling how physical Zack was when he was feeling unwell or unhappy, and how the raven-haired man often curled up close to whoever he could, Sephiroth decided to make an attempt to give the blond some comfort. Cloud, he knew, was never comfortable around him when awake. Even when he was boldly staring him in the eyes, there was always something else gleaming in the depths, a wariness that left him while he slept.

So much like an angel, he found himself thinking as he observed the prone Cadet. So much like his angel…shaking away the dreams, Sephiroth sat down by Cloud's head and clumsily pulled the blond over his lap. Much like a happy kitten, a small smile curled on the Cadet's lips as he snuggled against his leather-clad legs. At some point, he must have dozed off…because he found himself dreaming, only to wake up to afore mentioned Cadet sprawled over him like a human blanket.

Cloud's his of pain brought his thoughts back into the presence. His pretty features were contorted and his eyes screwed shut. Immediately he knew what was wrong. The Cadet, more than likely, was experiencing a migraine. It was another factor that came into play in their 'relationship'. Cloud's sensitivity to refined mako was reduced compared to when he first joined the military, but it was obvious that until he received real treatments that he would experience migraines when around SOLDIERs like Sephiroth. Hell, there were days where the silver General almost believed it when Hojo claimed he was more mako than man…

"Migraine…?" Sephiroth inquired softly and Cloud grunted in response. Why did this one boy's vulnerability and pain affect him so? He was just another recruit. Nothing special, right? He was a little strange but…but what? Perhaps that is why he could not stop obsessing over the boy. There were too many questions left hanging in the air and Sephiroth hated leaving a puzzle unsolved.

Carefully, he lifted Cloud up and cradled him in his arms. The Silver Elite fan club would have a fit if they saw him doing something as gentle and mundane as tending an ill Cadet. For all the public portrayed him as an otherworldly hero, he still possessed a sense of duty towards his SOLDIERs…and towards his friends.

"Rest," Sephiroth murmured as he walked into the back bedroom and situated the blond in his bed. After finding the sheet he had so crudely stolen away earlier, he laid the cloth over him and allowed the fabric to settle about his curled frame. The smallest of whimpers escaped Cloud's lips, and in return, the smallest of aches pierced Sephiroth's heart. It was an unfamiliar, foolish sensation, but he could no more ignore it than he could the dreams.

At some point or another, he had fallen in love with the angel in his imaginings and said angel was Cloud. For the longest time, he denied there being anything other than physical attraction, but there was something more at play than that. Why is it that the one thing he wanted, he could not have?

_'You could have him, my son. He will not refuse you…He is but a puppet for you to use and command, your pleasure is his own.'_ Damn it, he was hearing voices again…Was Hojo slipping something in his mako booster? Shaking his head to clear it, Sephiroth left the room in search of something that might ease Cloud's pain for a moment.

The 'guest' bathroom was across the hall and possessed no medicine cabinet. Personal hygiene products littered the counter: toothpaste, toothbrush, floss, hairbrush, soap…and empty Potion bottle rested by the sink, apparently being used as a toothbrush holder. Finding nothing of interest, Sephiroth knelt on the ground and opened the cabinet beneath the sink.

He blinked.

Tucked behind an Ether, a spare roll of toilet paper and an economy-sized bottle of generic shampoo, was the biggest box of condoms he had ever seen. Sephiroth tilted his head, and for some reason, felt compelled to pick up the box. That was when he noticed the jumbo bottle of lubricant. Of which, he noted, had been opened and partially used. Suspicious, he looked at the box in his hands and noticed that the package, too, was open.

Something similar to jealousy blossomed in his chest.

Was Cloud sexually active with his peers? He thought of Reno and how Cloud and he seemed awful chummy…then again, did the redhead not insist in having no interest in other males? Then who…Zack! The realization was a bitter one. No wonder Zack kept chasing him away from his student.

"Hypocrite," Sephiroth muttered.

But, before he went jumping to conclusions, he decided to put away what he found and gather more evidence. There could be a perfectly logical reason why Cloud had supplies beneath his sink that were obviously put to use. It was very much possible that these things were what remained from Zack's latest romantic escapade.

As he closed the cabinet and stood, Sephiroth looked into the mirror. Was he…blushing? True, the situation was uncomfortable but scarcely embarrassing. Right? He was a grown man. Those items were hardly unfamiliar…

He kept telling himself such as he backed out of the bathroom and headed for Zack's bedroom. More than likely the First would have something lying around, even if it were something as minute as Aspirin, anything would help some. Knowing Zack, the pup probably still had Hojo's migraine medication hidden away somewhere in case of emergency. For all he hated the good doctor, the raven-haired First was a bit paranoid when it came to the health of his student, and forced himself to trust the nutcase for some odd reason.

"If I were Zackary Fair…where would I keep my painkillers?"

Sephiroth began his quest warily, and such caution was certainly due. Upon opening the master bedroom of the apartment, he saw the disaster area that was Zack's bedroom. After all those years living with Angeal, whom was a neat freak by nature, had the pup learned nothing? The silver General wrinkled his nose with distaste. Something about the room smell distinctly like teenage male. Whether it was the unwashed civilian clothing laying strewn about the floor, or the food items like had long since expired, or perhaps even the chemical scent that was an attempt at clearing the odor from the area—Sephiroth was not sure. But despite his high rank, Zack, in the end, was still very young.

And apparently, without the routine barracks check that Cadets and Thirds endured, Zack allowed his living quarters to become an unsightly disaster area.

At least Cloud was clean. Gaia help him had the pair both been disorganized. The chaos that would rain down upon this place was too painful to imagine.

Sephiroth, he had no qualms in admitting, was even more obsessively neat than Angeal ever was. And while he never preened like Genesis, his person was always clean and orderly whenever possible. Being dirty or living in unclean quarters sent shivers crawling up his spine. After being raised in a sterile environment up until his joining the military, cleanliness was second nature. In fact, if he could avoid it, he would never go back to those days in the Wutai War where he and his men were always filthy—covered in sweat, grime, mud and blood.

"Hn. Angeal would have had a fit…" He murmured softly and with a note of sadness. The dark-haired Commander was one of his closest friends. It was dark day when the man went AWOL, joining Genesis on his quest. Reported sightings of the pair came up on occasion, but every time a team went searching, they were never there. Sephiroth shook his head. Now was not the time to reminisce. He was looking for medication…

So he made a beeline for the dresser in the room's furthest corner. Both Angeal and Zack kept medical supplies in the top shelf so it would stand to reason that something of use might be found there…Digging through said drawer revealed Potions, Hypers, Ethers, a Cure materia, a Revive and even (oddly enough) a Life, as well as two Phoenix Downs and a First Aid Kit. Sephiroth rummaged through the various vials of ointment and such in the kit and eventually found a little clear bottle filled with round pills. The glossy tablets had an 'X' stamped through the center and a groove carved around the edges. It was not Aspirin, but Sephiroth would recognize Hojo's specialty brand anywhere.

Unlike Cloud's, and his own, medication, which were mako-infused, gel capsules—this was "theoretically" safe to use on normal people.

"Aspirin." Sephiroth said aloud despite knowing better. This stuff was ten times more potent than the commercial brand sold around the world for public consumption. "Hopefully this will help." Then, he turned and left the room. He had a sick Cadet to take care of…and for some reason, he did not really mind. Having someone reliant on him was actually…nice. Even if Cloud was a little difficult at times. It made things interesting.

000X000

Cloud was not exactly sure when he ended up in bed or how. All he knew was that one moment, he was in Sephiroth's lap and the next, he was curled around his own pillow as if his life depended upon it. He groaned as a wave of pain washed over him. The worst of the headache was over, but the dull throb lingered and made it hard to concentrate on anything aside from his breathing and the beating of his heart. Who knew that the constant pulse of blood could be so loud?

What he would not do for a good old fashioned Nibel remedy…His mother made the most appalling hangover cocktail (_one Tifa adopted and often used to 'cure' her friends on their mission to defeat Sephiroth) _that chased away almost any ailment. Headaches, stomachaches, fever, flu…you name it, and it could cure it. Of course, it tasted like chocobo piss (not that he ever sampled such) and the aftertaste lingered for hours!

"Hn…mom." Cloud murmured, his eyelids fluttering. The room was dark but for some reason it felt excessively bright. "Miss you mom. I'll come home one day…promise."

"I am certain your mother will appreciate the gesture," came a bland reply.

"Sephiroth?" The blond gave his pillow a comforting squeeze. He felt so stupid, so childish and weak. But his mind was not working right, it seemed, and it did not help that he felt absolutely horrible. Wasn't mako supposed to accelerate his healing factor? Or did Gaia not feel like curing the damage she herself wrought. _'That's right; I know you did it to me…'_ It had taken him a while to figure out what caused his sudden and dramatic fever, and when he could not pin the blame entirely on stress and dehydration, Cloud put a few pieces together. His brain hurt when he thought too much, but it did not take too much effort to connect point A to point B.

Now, why Gaia did as she had, was anyone's guess. It had felt as if someone had decided to boil the mako in his blood and muck about with his conscious mind. He could barely remember any of the past few days, even though he had apparently been interacting (though poorly) with others. Having all his memories again was nice, sort of, but had frying his brain been necessary? Hopeful Gaia did not do any permanent damage to his muscles…

Suddenly, Sephiroth's outstretched hand came into view.

Cloud blinked. A pill rested at the center of the silver General's palm.

"For your migraine…Strife."

"Why—?" he began, but Sephiroth was already thrusting a glass of water his way as well.

"While Zackary is away, I stand in place of your mentor. It is my duty to maintain your physical health until his return. When you have recovered, you will resume the classes that your mentor's presence would otherwise replace, until Zackary comes back." Sephiroth told him in an even, disinterest voice,"However, until you have recovered enough to resume class, I will do my best to care for your needs."

"Why? Why are you helping me?" Cloud found himself asking as he accepted to medication and water, his thoughts troubled with emotion and lingering pain.

Sephiroth fell silent for a long time before saying softly,"It is my way of…apologizing. If not for my actions, you would not be ill at this point in time."

Cloud found himself scowling,"What happened to me is not your fault."

"I fail to see how my actions can be deemed irrelevant."

"Pfft. The Turks were looking to kidnap me anyway," he told the General, thankful for the quick relief the pill provided. Whatever that stuff was, it made him feel good…and a little tingly. "They just wanted an excuse. If I blamed you for what happened, I would not have wanted that kiss earlier." Wait…did he just say that? Damn it! Was this another one of Hojo's mixtures at work? They all seemed to give him loose lips and it was driving him batty.

The silver General, whom had been standing beside Cloud's bed, empty glass in hand, at last lowered himself down to sit beside the Cadet. There was confusion written on his normally stoic features. "You seem rather…calm, Strife, despite the latest events."

"Cloud…Call me Cloud," Sephiroth nodded absently at the blond's request,"but yeah…I guess I don't see a reason to be upset anymore. I mean the Turks are crazy and did try to kill me, but I am alive. Something to be thankful for…I guess."

"Life is precious,"the silver General murmured,"…and as fragile as cherry blossom."

"Hn?" Cloud arched at brow at the poetic phrase.

Sephiroth sighed,"Merely visiting old memories."

"I can relate…"

"How so?"

Cloud shrugged, "Whenever I feel stressed or upset, I lose myself in my memories…happy times and sad ones alike."

Again, silence fell between them, broken by Sephiroth countless minutes later,"I will return shortly. Sleep. You need to rest."

The silver-haired man stood and swept out of the room with grace bestowed upon no one else in the Planet's long history.

Why was it that, when Sephiroth was long gone, Cloud found himself feeling numb and hollow?

"I love you," he murmured to no one, for he was utterly alone,"I always have and always will... my beloved dark angel. If only…" Cloud found himself unable to finish the thought or the sentence because, by then, he had fallen into a shallow, restless slumber.

**A/N: ( Ah, slowly adding layers to Cloud and Sephiroth's relationship. It's so fun as well as frustrating writing this pair of clueless idiots. They keep testing the waters and getting burned…-giggle- For some reason writing this chapter made me feel all warm and fuzzy. **

** Review please? I very much adored all the feedback from last chapter. Reading all of them made me smile, even if most of you were freaking out about Reno… Then again, he is rather loveable in a crude…obnoxious sort of way. )**


	26. Choice

**Thanks to everyone who faved, alerted or reviewed this story! You make me feel all warm and squishy, ^_^ **

Don't hate me for this chapter, but it was planned from very early on. Some of you think that the plot has died and others adore the steady progression of relationships. Well, the time had come for the turning point. A lot needs to happen and well, you'll see.

This is a story of the conflicts of love and duty, and how fate binds us to both.

Cloud first had to untangle himself from his past before he can set his sights on the future.

But yeah. I do hope you enjoy.

**BOLD** text will be dream sequences and _**BOLD w/ italics**_ will be flashbacks, to prevent confusion…

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII in its entirety do not belong to me but to Square Equinox. To quote another writer: "These are not my toys; I'm just abusing them…"

**Rating (chapter): T (language; mild violence)**

**Word Count: **4,245

**Summary: **The first thing on Cloud Strife's mind when he woke was _**Not Again**_. Reliving the past once was hard enough, but doing everything again for a fourth time…Refusing to believe that he is trapped in a cycle of endless death and re-birth, Cloud decides to do whatever he can to stop the future he knows from happening. Along the way, he finds himself tangled up with the man he could not help but think was beautiful but learned to hate. Sephiroth was always part of the problem, but could Cloud turn the General into the solution? Time Travel fic/AU.

**Fourth Time's the Charm  
>by Catsitta<strong>

"_This is the choice I have to make…regardless what others may think."—_personal quote

**Chapter twenty-six: **Choice

He had no idea how it happened.

One minute he was pairing off with another Cadet to spar hand-to-hand with during class, and the next, the larger boy lay sprawled on the ground, flat on his back and completely still. Oh, so very still…Cloud swallowed the lump that caught in his throat and eyed the boy with concern. What in Gaia's good name just happened?

It was less than a week ago, that he was rescued from the Turks, plunged into the depths of a devastating fever and dumped onto Sephiroth's lap for care. With Zack gone on his mission up north, Cloud was to train with the regulars, and while he was none too happy about the fact, he had not wanted anything of this sort to happen.

The slow, yet steady rise and fall of the Cadet's chest was at least a comforting sign. It meant that the boy was alive. Had Cloud really thrown him that hard? He had not even meant to pick him up!

"What…?" He murmured with confusion, flexing his hands as if they were foreign to him. Where had this newfound strength come from? Just three days ago, he had felt like jelly in a blender and ready to crumple to the ground at a moment's notice. Now…now he felt strong. Really strong. SOLDIER strong. "Awe shit."

He looked up to see that the class was watching him with wide eyes. Not good. Not good! Sheepishly, Cloud smiled, but the other boys only backed away. There was something akin to terror on their faces. What…what was going on? His partner was still alive. Unconscious, but breathing! He looked at his hands again and saw nothing out of place. He was still a short, slender creature—albeit a hair more muscular than when he first woke up again the barracks.

Next, he touched his own face. Soft, slightly rounded cheeks and a pouty mouth…yep, everything was still in place.

"Seriously guys…what?" Cloud asked, straining to lighten the mood with a forced chuckle. All those eyes drilling into him made his inner alarm bells go haywire. "Is there something on my face?" He rubbed his forehead and cheeks in an attempt to scrub off anything unusual. "C'mon guys…I know I just came back from sick leave, but you don't have to look at me like I'm some sort of…freak." Well, he was rather used to people looking at him as if he was strange. But these wary eyes were wide for other reasons than his odd nature. What exactly had he done that had been so terrifying?

Hell, even some of the pushier brutes, ones that might have bullied Cloud had the blond not put Chad and his gang in the hospital, were taking steps backwards.

"Cadet Strife!" Cloud looked at the instructor whom looked nervous himself,"Report to the medical facilities immediately."

"I feel fine, sir." He scratched his head. _'Actually, better than fine. I feel…alive!'_

"Do not make me repeat myself, Strife!" The man snapped, and rather than be tagged for insubordination again, Cloud saluted and scurried out of the gymnasium. What was all that nonsense about?

000X000

Professor Hojo could not be more delighted.

Sitting across from him, albeit nervous and twitchy, was a certain Cadet whose DNA skewed all his results. Specimen C.

He grinned.

"Good morning, Cadet Strife. I see you have a slight…predicament."

The blond recoiled as Hojo reached out to touch his shoulder. Cloud, of all the boys and men to pass through his lab, was perhaps the most fascinating specimen since Sephiroth. Of course, he was still enraged that someone stole his research, but he was a master of redirecting his anger into powerful manipulation. Scaring the boy more than needed would only hamper his plans. For right now, he needed to get Cloud to trust him…to talk.

Though, oddly enough, the Cadet almost never spoke in his presence in their previous meetings. There was never any nervous chatter or instant nattering…he merely sat down on the table, rolled up a sleeve and allowed Hojo to administer a micro dose of refined mako to reduce his sensitivity.

This time, not only was the blond silent, but his fingers dug deeply into metal of the table, bending the material as if it were Styrofoam. Interesting. Absolutely interesting…Now if he could just get a little closer with the syringe…Hojo slowly lifted his right hand, hoping his smile was distracting the boy…

Suddenly, Cloud's hand shot out and curled around his wrist, wrenching joint out of place and forcing the good doctor to drop the needle.

"Hojo…" The blond murmured, something eerily lethal about his tone.

The greasy scientist barely contained a giggle of joy. He always loved a challenge.

000X000

Cloud never figured out what had everyone around him freaking out about. One moment he was leaving the gym and the next, he was being shuffled towards the hospital wing where he sent various doctors and nurses into a panic. Somehow, he ended up in Hojo's private lab. No, not the secret one where he preformed all of his notorious experiments and mutated humans with mako and gene splicing. This lab was entirely for show.

Clean and only faintly smelling of mako, here Hojo preformed basic medical tests on SOLDIERs and administered treatments. Because, for all he was a mad scientist, Professor Hojo was the Director of Science, which included all things medical. So, he was a doctor. A sinister, manipulative bastard who liked torturing people, but a doctor all the same.

After realizing that he was not going to leave until Hojo told him what was wrong, Cloud settled himself on the table at the room's center. It was a tad high merely to sit upon, so he had to stand slightly on the balls of his feet and pull himself up some. But once that task was accomplished, he waited.

And waited.

And waited.

He took in his surroundings and found himself slightly disturbed by the trivial innocence of it all.

The walls were a pale shade of yellow and wooden cabinets hung over a metal counter. There, jars of cotton swabs and tongue depressed rested alongside rolls of bandages and what looked to be a chemistry set. Anatomy posters adorned almost every inch of exposed wall, and tucked into the corners were various 'test subjects'. A small tank of fish in mako-tainted water—said fish, he knew, glowed in the dark because of it and often displayed unusually aggressive and oftentimes cannibalistic tendencies. A hamster cage filled with mice—each suffering a different ailment or another. And a plant with a strange fusion of leaf-types and flowers jutting out here and there.

Cloud really, really hated the fact that he was here.

But he was thankful that, at least here, he was somewhat safe. Hojo did not dare do anything maniacal to a human being where there were witnesses…right?

Why was that barely any comfort?

Soon, his nervousness and impatience led to him twitching and swishing his feet. He let himself drift away for a while, losing himself in that secret place inside his mind. Only, just as he entered that realm of pleasure and nothingness, the door swung open, waking him from his almost trance.

Hojo, dressed in a crisp lab coat, entered the room, grinning like a sadistic fool.

Cloud fought back the urge to grab the nearest object and bash the man over the head with it repeatedly. Doing so would only get himself killed…more than likely by the Turks, but there was no telling would actually deal that final blow. After all, without the good doctor, there was no SOLDIER program. For some of the less stable men, the carefully measure doses of mako Hojo provided were what kept them from going bouts of withdrawal.

Withdrawal rarely killed SOLDIERs, but the pain and physiological trauma associated with it was similar to mako poisoning. Sometimes, the men go insane and end their own lives, if only to escape the agony. But normally, their system detoxes the poison after about a week. Since it is the mutations caused by J-cells and/or mako that create the superhuman like strength and abilities, there rarely is reason to continue treatments once a SOLDIER has maxed out his potential. Then again, the longer one is on treatments, the more addicted the body becomes to mutagen. It is a destructive cycle yet to be noticed by anyone but Hojo.

Well, and Cloud, but being as he had lived life a few times, he knew a few things about mako.

Speaking of which…Hojo was trying to touch him and it was fairly obvious that he was hiding a needle behind his back. Normally, when Cloud came in for mako injections for his sensitivity, the scientist scribbled a few things on a clipboard, filled a sterile syringe with nutrients with a tiny dose of mako infused into it, and injected it, before writing down a few more things and leaving. He rarely spoke coherently, most of the time he just mumbled to himself, ignoring Cloud as much as possible.

Today, he was staring him straight in the eye and trying to get friendly.

Knowing that this was a bad sign, Cloud braced himself for the man reveal the needle he thought he was hiding so brilliantly, barely noticing the way he was denting the edge of the table. When the motion came, the blond caught Hojo's wrist and growled the good doctor's name. And the scientist looked thrilled.

What in Gaia's good name going on today?

His mind working in fast forward, Cloud twisted the broken joint he clasped in his hand and managed to force a gasp of pain from Hojo. The delight faded from his eyes, changing into anger. Hojo liked his playthings docile, obedient and broken—but only after he was done wringing every ounce of fighting spirit out of his victim. Feisty, restless specimens always earned 'special attention' from the good doctor. Cloud learned his lesson early on.

And instead of being terrified of becoming an experiment again, Cloud became furious. How he wanted to break this hateful, vile man's neck. It would be so easy too…

"I'm leaving…" He ground out, shoving the man backwards as he slid off the table, crushing the glass syringe beneath a booted foot.

"No you're not," Hojo replied, freeing a pistol from beneath his lab coat.

Cloud found himself staring down the barrel of the gun that killed Vincent Valentine. The ex-gunman and Turk, in a way, had a very similar tale to Cloud's. He died once, only to be brought back by someone playing god. Except, Cloud was actually revived again and again by Gaia Herself.

Speaking of whom…it was then that the blond noticed the frantic humming in his ears, drowning out all other thoughts and memories. The man who created Sephiroth and in turn, gave JENOVA the opportunity to taint the Planet with her filth, was once again threatening Her chosen champion.

_**Calamity. Death. Blood.**_

___'Hojo'_

_**Hero. Champion. Savior.**_

__"Planning on killing me?"

_**Sephiroth. Angel. Flight.**_

__"Follow me quietly, boy, and nothing will happen to you."

_**Blood. Death. Steel.**_

__Cloud smirked and then he began to laugh. Oh the insanity of it all! He woke up this morning feeling well enough to continue his training, had breakfast with the General and talked with Zack on the phone to comfort his anxious mentor. And now, here he was, with a gun fixed on him, held by the very man he loathed with all his being.

It would be so simple to snap his scrawny neck.

So many problems would be solved by doing so.

Without Hojo, Sephiroth would never be deployed on the false mission to Nibelheim. Then, the silver General would never hear the full effect of JENOVA's siren song. He would never fall into insanity. He would never believe himself to be Cetra and attempt to wipe humanity from the face of the Planet. Meteor would never be summoned. Aerith would not have to make the innocent sacrifice required to call Holy.

But then there came a whole slew of other problems.

Should Sephiroth die, JENOVA's taint would still touch the Lifestream. The alien virus would be in the Planet's bloodstream and could corrupt humanity with the all-consuming plague known as Geostigma. She would be able to capture her chosen son then, taking from him his afterlife and molding him into her puppet of destruction.

Gaia would grow ill yet again.

The Planet's death would yet again hasten.

Cloud would meet his end and, yet again, be reborn.

He had to figure out how to destroy the Calamity from the Skies. Was there even a way to cleanse those of her vicious taint? Cloud himself, even after countless baths in the Lifestream and having immersed himself in Aerith's cleansing rain, still felt JENOVA somewhere deep within.

A wave of desolation washed over Gaia's chosen hero.

There was no point in trying to save the world.

But that also meant that there was no point in keeping face either.

Allowing his laughter to trickle away in chuckles, Cloud focused his sight on the pistol. Mako rushed in his blood, the natural and the refined intermingling and growing hot. He recalled the fever and understood. Yes. He understood at last. Before he could be strong, he had to broken down…rebuilt in the image Gaia desired. Just like ShinRa did to its men—when on day one they pushed and broke down the spirits of the recruits until no confidence remained, so that they held clay ready to be shaped.

Gaia sensed his weakness. His helplessness. She saw him spiraling yet again into madness, driven insane by circumstance and memories. So the Planet did what She could to make him strong, to prevent him from failing yet again. She imbued Her chosen with strength, forcing Her hand instead of allowing the change to happen gradually.

Cloud was no longer a weak Cadet.

He was as strong as any SOLDIER.

And now, his instincts set every nerve alight with fire, his muscles remembering every moment of experience in an unforgiving flood.

He never stood a chance.

There was no being normal.

Gaia wanted him as Her chosen champion even if it meant ripping away the intricate mask that Cloud wove over himself to keep questions at bay. She forced Her hand—She could not let Cloud elude his own destiny. He could not falter from his purpose and fated path. He was and always would be the source of Her redemption. Only he could heal Her.

Much like a Phoenix is reborn from its ashes, Cloud's true nature revealed itself in the purest of ways.

Knowing it was, and would always be, forced upon him was a dark and bittersweet revelation.

And Gaia wondered why he teetered on the brink of insanity.

What was the point in fighting?

He would only be reborn yet again.

But, that did not mean he was finished with this life quite yet.

Even if damned him in the end, this was still his chance to risk it all in the name of his own happiness. He made three honest attempts at saving the world.

He pictured his dark angel, Sephiroth, and himself tangled in passion's embrace. They were drawn together by forces larger than themselves, but pawns in the grand scheme of things. Cloud wondered briefly if they would ever have a chance or if the Planet's visions were but bait to dangle before her plaything's eyes. It did not matter, he realized as he pushed away childish obsession. Love, like hate, as an insubstantial thing. Both could bind the heart with barbed wire, but neither could tie the body.

"Go ahead," Cloud murmured as the last of his laughter faded, flashing his pearly whites in the same manner that he had when Tseng threatened to kill him,"put a bullet in my skull. I don't mind."

Hojo smirked, obviously enjoying the idea a little too much, oblivious to the change in the boy that stood before him.

Nearly fifty years of life experience roared to life with Gaia's champion.

Memories new and old, good and terrible, flickered behind his eyes in rapid succession.

At the sound of the trigger being pulled, an ominous click of metal against metal, Cloud's mind went blank.

He did not hear the BANG of the gun being fired.

Gaia's urgent song went suddenly silent.

When he next returned to reality, Cloud found himself standing over Hojo's prone form, weapon wrest from the good doctor's grip.

Cloud stared at the gun oddly, as it were a foreign thing. Then, he slid the cartridge from the pistol, dumping the bullets heedlessly on the ground, letting the metal scatter at his feet. After that was done, he crushed the weapon in his hands. At one time, he might have marveled at such strength. But now, it was merely a curse…a burden.

As the crumpled weapon fell to the ground, Cloud found himself watching its descent and it was then that he noticed his reflection in Hojo's glasses. Staring back at him was a different boy than before, one with eyes that shone bright with mako…and Jenova's taint.

No wonder his classmates and teacher panicked.

Little Cloud Strife wore eyes that belonged to the General himself.

What irony.

He willed the glow to fade and his pupils returned to their natural shape.

"There is no going back…is there?" Cloud asked the empty air, knowing that the madman at his feet could not hear him. "Only forwards. So what legacy do I leave behind? One of a murderer, or of a coward?" Hojo was not dead, only unconscious. It went against every instinct to leave the man alive.

Cloud stepped over the prone body and walked towards the door.

Something told him that there would be no chances for goodbye.

000X000

Dr. Sandler heard the gunshot.

As did every man and woman in the hospital wing.

Doctors, nurses, Cadets, Turks and SOLDIERs froze in the middle of whatever they were doing for a split second. Then, all hell broke loose.

The doctor watched as men, some fit and able, others wounded, pushed their way through the room, seeking the source of the sound. Then, they paused again. He slid to the side, peering around the muscular bodies clad in ShinRa's uniforms or green hospital gowns. His eyes widened when he saw what had the powerful men disturbed.

Without a tremble in his step, a dull, empty gleam in his blue eyes, came Cloud Strife from the confine of Hojo's office.

The boy came in with unnaturally bright eyes with cat-like slits, utterly oblivious to his condition. It sent a wave of panic through the hospital staff, Dr. Sandler included.

He was trying to walk out with a bleeding wound in his chest.

Hojo shot Cloud. But why? And how was the blond still walking?

In fact, Cloud did not seem to notice the blood that streamed from his injury and stained his Cadet uniform.

A SOLDIER grabbed the blond's unwounded shoulder and tried to keep the blond in place, but to no avail. Dr. Sandler watched with amazement and horror as the strange boy who had a knack for getting into trouble bigger than himself and injured because of it, send the Second Class crashing backwards into the watching crowd. There was indifference on Cloud's face. No triumph or anger, fear or sadness. It was as if he had given up in living, yet for some reason kept fighting.

"I'm leaving," Cloud said softly after he tossed the bigger man like a doll.

A Turk lifted his gun, aiming between the boy's eyes, obviously intending to put the boy down as one does a crazed animal.

Cloud shook his head, and upon the shot being fired, the hell that already consumed the hospital in chaos, grew into a complete pandemic.

For, one moment the blond stood motionless in a hallway crammed full of armed men, and the next, he was parting the crowd with ease, the Turk's gun tossed harmlessly aside and broken against the wall. Dr. Sandler felt fear set in. What happened to Cloud? What happened to the confused albeit gentle boy with hardly a friend in the world? What happened the beautiful soul that captured the attention of the General and his Second-in-Command? What happened to the Cadet he had teased about becoming a doctor because his frequent visits to the hospital—the one who flushed with embarrassment and pouted childishly.

Had the fever done this much damage? Had it sent the Cadet into madness? Then where did this strength come from? So many questions. So few answers.

As Cloud walked by, the blond's gaze met that of the doctor's.

He remembered the bruised up doll who Sephiroth carried into the wing to be treated for dehydration. There remained the lonely child he remembered, but he was warped and wrapped in shadow. Wishing that this was all just a bad dream, Dr. Sandler closed his eyes and let the boy pass.

Cloud said nothing.

Then again, was there anything to say?

000X000

The experience was surreal.

He felt disconnected from reality, as if he were watching himself from afar.

Cloud just wanted to be normal.

He never asked to be a hero.

He never asked to save the world.

He never wanted a second chance, much less a third or fourth.

All he wanted was a normal life, one where he grew up, fell in love and died a peaceful death.

Now that Gaia forced her hand against him yet again, Cloud found himself pinned against a wall with few options left. In fact, he was so caught up in merely escaping that he did not notice his injury. It was not as if the wound were fatal, but normally pain registered, even in his troubled mind. But this time, he was too far gone to feel anything. He could only act and react.

He needed to get out and fast.

Thinking not of the consequences, Cloud made a beeline for Zack's apartment.

In fact, he was aware of nothing substantial until he swung his duffle bag over one shoulder and found himself face-to-face with a certain silver-haired General.

There was confusion and shadow in those mako eyes.

He was here to intervene. Sephiroth would not hesitate to kill a mere Cadet if it meant keeping order. After all, Cloud was strange and obvious abnormal beyond average means. His enhancements were plain and obvious, and even if Sephiroth did not kill him, those traits would spell for him a fate worse than death. And he refused to be a lab rat again. Hojo would never again touch him those grubby, evil hands.

"How?" Was all the esteemed General had to say.

"You would not believe me if I told you the truth." Cloud replied.

"Try me." Sephiroth challenged.

But it was too late for explanations.

Cloud shook his head and found himself saying something that, in any other circumstance, would catching in his throat,"I love you."

The silver General looked taken aback, obviously confused to as how that explained anything. But in reality, it was the simplest and most honest of answers. It was Cloud's love and obsession that tangled his fate with Sephiroth's. If only hate were between them, then there would have never been any hesitation or reluctance to take his life again and again until he stayed dead for good. But his love made all this confusion and chaos erupt.

And Gaia seemed to believe that love could heal Her chosen hero and allow him, in turn, to heal Her.

Again, he thought of the dark angel from his dreams.

If only things could be different.

If only Gaia and JENOVA were not pulling their strings.

Cloud walked past Sephiroth.

"Wait…" But Sephiroth's plea fell upon deaf ears. He had already made his decision.

000X000

Of course, one does not simply walk away from ShinRa without a fight. Especially not when one has already garnered the attention of practically every institution within the company. With SOLDIER watching his rise and the Turks eyeing his back, Cloud was the center of an overwhelming amount of attention.

Little did anyone know that he knew exactly how to disappear.

Alarms blazing behind him, Cloud moved through the shadowy streets of the Midgar slums.

He wondered where he was going to go next. His chances at SOLDIER were gone, but it did not matter. He just had to get away. He just had to disappear. Maybe he would go home…but then again, wouldn't Nibelheim be the first place they would look? No, he would have to go somewhere else…become someone else.

"Let someone else save the world," Cloud muttered, half expecting Gaia to retaliate and scold him for his descison. But She remained eerily silent about the affair and that was unnerving. Something told him that running away from his destiny would not work for very long, but the idea of freedom, however brief, was a light that he could not refuse to follow.

In the midst of his worries, he did not notice a figure sneaking up behind him until a hand clamped over his mouth and another wrapped around his waist. Cloud almost broke free of the hold and killed his assailant, but the captor's voice stilled him.

"Yo Blondie, what'cha done this time?"

**A/N: (Well…yah like? And I hope this chapter answers one presiding question. Remember, reviews are wonderful things.)**


	27. Alcohol

**Thanks to everyone who faved, alerted or reviewed this story! You make me feel all warm and squishy, ^_^ **

I wrote all of this today and would have had it posted faster except I had to go to the grocery store and help cook dinner then eat…then Fanfiction would not let me upload anything…but yeah. I just had this burst of inspiration and have been working on my stuff since I had today off from school. Two updates on Guardian and on this…I'm making progress.

**On an unrelated note**: I watched Advent Children a few weeks ago. Good movie aside from the fact that the version I watched had the shortened ending. IT MAKES NO SENSE! The end fight scene is so choppy when compared to the uncut version. –sigh— Ah well.

**Another unrelated note: **Does anyone have any books or fan fiction they'd like to recommend. I've read just about all the decent FF VII this site can provide(so many good, unfinished stories that will likely never be done), as well as quite a bit of Kingdom Hearts and a couple others. I've tried to find some Harry Potter stories, but I have come to the conclusion that most of it must be written by people under the age of twelve and it bothers me… I've only found one story I've truly enjoyed… Any who, I read just about anything, 'cept crime/mystery (it bores me), so recommendations would be awesome.

**BOLD** text will be dream sequences and _**BOLD w/ italics**_ will be flashbacks, to prevent confusion…

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII in its entirety do not belong to me but to Square Equinox. To quote another writer: "These are not my toys; I'm just abusing them…"

**Rating (chapter): T+ (language, blood, non-graphic gore)**

**Word Count: **3,452

**Summary: **The first thing on Cloud Strife's mind when he woke was _**Not Again**_. Reliving the past once was hard enough, but doing everything again for a fourth time…Refusing to believe that he is trapped in a cycle of endless death and re-birth, Cloud decides to do whatever he can to stop the future he knows from happening. Along the way, he finds himself tangled up with the man he could not help but think was beautiful but learned to hate. Sephiroth was always part of the problem, but could Cloud turn the General into the solution? Time Travel fic/AU.

**Fourth Time's the Charm  
>by Catsitta<strong>

"_I've never really liked the smell of alcohol."—_personal quote

**Chapter Twenty-seven: **Alcohol

Veiled in the shadows of an under-plate alleyway, the crimson-haired teen decided that it was safe, for the moment, to release his hold on the blond in his arms. Cloud sagged forwards, stumbling and Reno quickly caught him again, supporting the shaky Cadet. It was no surprise that the kid was feeling weak; Reno noted when his fingers met warm blood. Cloud was injured…

Quietly, he guided the blond to a wall and leaned him against it so that he could peel away the stained cloth that covered Cloud's chest. Buttons popped beneath skilled, albeit hurried fingers and soon Reno caught a glimpse of the wound that left the Cadet weak enough to stagger. Reno brushed his hand over an angry, rosebud of a scar—blood seeped from half-healed skin, inflaming the site even further.

He had heard rumors about Cloud having mako in his system. Although, no one was quite sure how it got there or how much flowed through his veins. Some people claimed the kid was addicted to laced drugs, others said he was part of some SOLDIER project and yet others mentioned how he could have mako in his system naturally, him being from a reactor town and all.

Reno gave little thought to these tales until this moment as he watched the scar heal before his eyes, only to rip open again when Cloud took in too deep a breath.

And then it all made sense.

The incident in the shower—where he found Cloud broken and bloodied from his fight with the bullies, curled up beneath a cold spray of water and believed the kid to be unconscious or close to death…only to have the Cadet wake up and walk away as if nothing had happened.

His surviving the Turks 'treatment'.

The burning fever—one much like the kind SOLDIERs or addicts suffered when going through mako withdrawal.

And now, the gunshot wound that refused to heal yet did not take the blond down.

Carefully, he took the weight of the duffel onto his own shoulder and drew Cloud flush against his torso. The blond did not seem to have the will to fight any longer. It did not surprise him. The kid had a long day—and Reno was going to find out everything that he was trying to hide. After all, there had to be some reason why ShinRa was throwing a hissy fit and everyone from SOLDIER to Turk to the Science Department wanted the blond in their custody.

Finding no reason to linger, Reno lifted Cloud into his arms, cradling the light, fragile body against his own.

"M'sorry Zack…" Cloud mumbled into the fabric of his shirt, his hands clutching helplessly at Reno's arms and chest. All the strength and fight had abandoned the Cadet, which meant that Reno had to be strong for him. Good thing the crimson-haired teen knew a thing or two about keeping alive in the slums even when people were doing their damndest to kill him.

"Let's get yah outta here, kid." Reno told him, attempting to ignore the soft, apologetic mantra the blond was sobbing. "Fair aint gunna save yah from the big, bad world when he's told you're the enemy." The sobs continued, tearless but forceful. "I know his type, yo. I just hope yah come to your senses soon." And with that, Reno melted further into the shadows, disappearing into the darkness that was once his childhood home.

He did not quite know why, but his every instinct screamed to keep Cloud alive and out of ShinRa's hands.

Then again, if Cloud was caught so was he. And after the stunt he pulled, Reno doubted that he would get away alive. A weak smirk crept onto his lips. Nobody told him what he could and could not do. Nobody tortured and threatened his friends and then expected him to place his loyalties in them. He may have always wanted to be a Turk and desired nothing more than to find his place in the world…but giving in to temptation suddenly became a bitter taste in his mouth. ShinRa would pay. He would stop at nothing to bring the company to ruin, if only to exact a sweet revenge for those victimized by the company.

He and Cloud were the lucky ones. They got out alive.

Pushing away memories to the furthest reaches of his mind, Reno kept moving.

They needed to make it to the safe house.

From there, they could figure out where to turn to next.

000X000

_"I love you."_

The phrase rang clear in Sephiroth's head as he lifted a glass to his lips. Alcohol was never something he found comfort in before and now was no different. With each sip of wine, brandy, vodka, or whatever else he could scrounge from the President's cabinet—he felt his mood worsen and his thoughts become more persistent. How had one little blond Cadet thrown his entire world a loop? Losing his best friends, Angeal and Genesis, had not done this much damage to his composure. Hell, fighting for years in Wutai as nothing more than a child had not shaken him in this way.

But having his angel—his blue-eyed, blond angel—walk out of his life in such a way…it left him trembling. Loathe he was to admit it, but he, the General of the ShinRa military, had come to love a mere Cadet nearly a decade his junior. It was distasteful, unprofessional and degrading on so many levels…but he wanted it. Gaia, he wanted it. He wanted to wrap the blond in his arms and never let go. Sephiroth knew for certain that the white-winged angel from his waking dreams was, in fact, Cloud Strife. Denying it any longer was foolhardy.

Especially since the boy was likely gone from his life forever.

Even if Cloud was found and brought home, he would be interrogated and likely executed for treason or some such.

Imagining the boy in the hands of the Turks yet again sent a wave of anger through his blood.

The glass in his hand began to crack.

"—roth…Sephiroth…General Sephiroth!" The glass shattered as the silver warrior snapped back into awareness. Sitting across from him were the Directors and the President, and their eyes were filled with concern and panic. It was understandable, really, since he was the strongest man on the Planet. If he were to ever lose it and go off his rocker, they knew that each and every one of them were potentially on his hit list…well, everyone except maybe Reeve Tuesti, Director of Urban Development. The bespectacled man rarely spoke, aside to contest Scarlet's theories in weapon design, and had been one of the few people who treated Sephiroth like a person rather than a gussied up tool.

"Pardon…Mr. President." He silver-haired General said coolly as he began to meticulously clean the glass from his bloodied hand. "I was…deep in thought."

Mako-green eyes rose from his injuries when he felt their stares upon him.

Professor Hojo and Tseng betrayed nothing with their dark eyes, but he could sense their animosity. They both knew he had a chance to stop Cloud from escaping the building and he had let the boy walk away without a fight. Everyone else knew little about his relationship with the blond aside from the fact that he watched over the Cadet while Zack was away up north.

"We were curious if you know where Cadet Strife might have headed," the President said and a few other board members nodded. Sephiroth closed his eyes and willed himself to stay relaxed. Fat man Shinra was an idiot and beyond easy to manipulate. Hojo, Tseng and Lazard however, were likely to give him trouble. Unlike the other Directors, whom either tended to keep their silence or were too stupid to make a case, they were three very observant, intelligent individuals. And two of them, he knew, had every reason to make his life hell.

So, he decided to play the game that they wanted.

"Indeed."

He opened his eyes and let his gaze trail lazily over expectant as well as doubtful faces.

Then, he reached for another glass and filled it to the brim with a ruby-colored wine. Crimson light danced and flicked through the deep red liquid, reminding him of bloodstained water. Slowly, he brought the glass to his lips, sipping elegantly. The room remained silent until he lowered an empty glass and began to refill it with the remainder of the bottle.

"He has a certain attachment to his mentor, First Class SOLDIER, Zackary Fair." Sephiroth said before draining another glass with the same, languorous elegance. "I suspect he will seek him out in hopes of evading capture."

Scarlet, with both arms crossed over her voluptuous chest, her bleached-blond hair bouncing with every movement, scoffed at the suggestion. "You expect us to believe that a mere Cadet would be able to sneak out of Midgar and somehow gain transportation to the Northern Continent?"

"This Cadet is hardly normal," Sephiroth replied as he reached for another bottle, only to have his hand slapped away by Hojo. The scientist was glaring at him with disdain. After all, it reflected poorly onto him if his prized experiment and supposed 'son' drank himself into a stupor. Quirking a silver brow, the General withdrew his hand and fiddled with the empty glass he held in the other. He could feel a migraine coming on and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"So we heard," Scarlet sneered before blatantly adjusting the neckline of her hooker-red dress, and managing to expose even more of her cleavage for the President to gawk dumbly at. The woman was a brilliant and manipulative bitch—to say the least. As she finished her 'adjustments' she glanced at Heidegger and Palmer, whom, like the President, were piggish in appearance and behavior. Yet somehow, the idiots managed to secure positions of the Board of Directors as the heads of the Military and the Aeronautics and Space division. "Tell us, General, exactly why Strife would go out of his way to find his mentor, IF, he managed to get out of Midgar? Since he is AWOL, wouldn't it be best to presume he would avoid anyone with connections to ShinRa?"

The blond woman then chuckled and leaned over the table, fishing an abandoned cigarette from the ashtray and lighting it. A few deep breaths and blow of smoke later, she added,"Or do you doubt the loyalty of you second-in-command?"

"Lieutenant Fair is one of my most trusted SOLDIERs." Sephiroth growled with annoyance. If there was one thing that he despised about Scarlet it was her tendency to smoke throughout the entire meeting. It was no wonder the woman applied thick layers of make-up, more than likely she was covering the effects of her numerous bad habits.

Scarlet smirked but said nothing. It was Heidegger who decided it would be a great time to open his big mouth.

"You said the same thing about those other two, Hewley and Rhapsodos. They ran off, what, a year…year and a half ago?"

"There were extenuating circumstances."

"Ha! You say that because you three were practically joined at the hip. I bet if anybody else ran off, you would have chased them down instead of letting them disappear without a trace."

Sephiroth refrained from shattering yet another glass, and instead, looked away from the Board with disgust. A bunch of slobbering imbeciles, all of them.

"One does have to wonder," Hojo began as he adjusted his thick glasses for the umpteenth time in a row,"if Fair's loyalty lies with ShinRa or with that boy. From what I have heard, he is quite…possessive of the Cadet."

Lazard hummed with agreement,"Very much so. He threw an absolute fit when I assigned him on a mission by Icicle Inn for two weeks. It is entirely possible his student would mean more to him than his position in the company."

The silver-haired General felt his heart sink. Zack was about to receive some of the worst news of his life in the worst possible way. Getting drug back to headquarters to be questioned and prevented from intervening in the 'retrieval' of Cloud Strife would likely break the puppy's heart. He tried so hard to be a good mentor, and less than a week of being away, led to his student becoming black listed by every faction in ShinRa.

If only Cloud had been just a hair more normal…

None of this would be happening.

Hating himself for holding his tongue, Sephiroth once again focused on the selection of liquor sitting at the table centre. With SOLDIER quick reflexes, he grabbed a bottle of something dark and strong, likely a variation of whiskey since it was what Palmer seemed to prefer, and dumped its contents into his glass. The alcohol reeked; burning his eyes and nose, but the silver General lifted the glass and swallowed it down nonetheless.

Tseng watched him with undivided interest.

Only a Turk would know what was troubling him enough to drink himself into distraction.

But the Wutain man likely could not believe it himself.

"It is agreed then," the President announced as he pushed his chair back and stood, albeit unstably, on his own two feet,"A party will retrieve Fair from the Northern Continent, and attempt to intercept any attempts Strife makes to leave the city. When the boy is caught, he will be in the general custody of the company since both SOLDIER and the Turks seem to have an interest in what he has been hiding." And with that, the meeting was adjourned.

Sephiroth was, oddly enough, last to stand.

He sat broodingly, contemplating what Cloud's next move was likely to be whilst he stared at the bottom of his empty wine glass. So many questions. So few answers. Sephiroth closed his eyes. He needed some fresh air. The smoke was making his head throb and his migraines needed no help with their intensity.

So he abandoned the glass and stood, hands migrating to his temples as he left the room.

000X000

After Reno caught him in the alley, Cloud's sense of time and awareness left him for a long while. Nothingness consumed him, as the world flashed by in a blur of color and muted sound. He just wanted to fade away into nothing…well, that is until a piercing pain ripped through his chest.

Awareness returned like a lightning strike, and the blond let out a shriek of agony and surprise. Above him was Reno, his crimson hair damp with sweat and plastered against his pale face. In steady hands was a long, military-issue boot knife, with its edge sharpened paper-thin. The crimson-haired teen looked uncomfortable and nervous, his eyes dilated with adrenaline, as he maneuvered the blade through Cloud's muscled shoulder.

The blond tried to reach up, but his limbs were bound, and the more he screamed, the drier his mouth became. A rubber bit was lodged between his teeth—likely to prevent him from biting his tongue off during the procedure.

"Sorry kid, but this has tah come out sooner than later," Reno growled, as he worked the knife in deeper, blood welling up around the blade. Cloud was hardly squeamish, but the glint of steel piercing his flesh, digging deeper and deeper, sent a shock of panic through his sensitized system. He arched his back and tried to buck Reno off him, but the other male was bigger and weightier than he and held him down with relative ease. Apparently, he was prepared to deal with a mako-enhanced individual.

Cloud's heart began to flutter in his chest, drowning out all sound.

Reno gave the knife another twist and suddenly, flecks of white began to consume his vision.

Then, the blade retreated from his flesh, and thin fingers delved between muscle and bone. The exploration lasted merely moments, but it felt like forever before Reno withdrew and the pain began to turn into a throbbing ache. Resting between bloodstained fingers was not a bullet, but a strange dart with a rounded head and hooked snares around the shaft.

"Shit." Reno swore as he crawled off Cloud, before dropping the dart into a small dish by the blond's head. There, the knife from earlier rested as well. "You lost more blood than I expected, Blondie. C'mon. Keep with me, yo." The crimson-haired teen reached around and retrieved a small bowl of water, some rags and a bundle of bandages. After wiping his hands, he began stop the bleeding, applying pressure to the wound with a rag and wiping away excess blood.

The blond found his world going out of focus. He felt lightheaded and dizzy…then, searing pain lanced through his shoulder again as Reno poured the contents of a bottle onto a mostly clotted laceration.

Alcohol: The world's original antiseptic. Even SOLDIER's could get infections.

He could remember a case from his second life where a young boy lost his hand in battle, and the only thing on hand to disinfect it was a flask of whisky gifted to the group by one of the local townspeople. Cloud recalled how the boy screamed; how no matter how hard they tried that the bleeding just would not stop. Half the bottle went down the boy's throat to ease his pain, because they all knew he was dying, and other half went onto what remained of his hand…just in case he survived the shock from blood loss. They were not so lucky. The boy fell into a deep sleep and never awoke. His suffering numbed but never quite taken away.

"Yah still with me kid?" Reno broke through his memories as he spoke, murmuring nonsense just to make sure Cloud was awake and listening. It was all he could do to be certain that his patient was still alive…Silly Reno. It took a lot more than one of the Hojo's darts and a impromptu surgery to get it out, to take Cloud Strife down. Hell, he survived being impaled by Masamune countless times! That was one of the reasons why he had nightmares about the seven-foot katana in the first place. And why many of his previous flashbacks focused around Sephiroth shoving the blade against his heart, avoiding the organ just to watch Cloud suffer.

Cloud groaned.

Reno offered a watery smirk as he tried to look confident in his work. But no amount of bravado could hide the shaking of his post-adrenaline high hands as he wrapped Cloud's healing wound. Mako was interesting stuff—by morning, there would likely not even be a scar…or if there was, it could join the collection he possessed in his memories. It would be yet another badge to remind him of his journey and how no matter how hard he tried not to he just kept surviving one disaster after another.

After a few minutes, a glass flask was pressed against his lips. He greedily gulped down the water until the red-haired teen drew it away, warning him not to drink too much too fast, before apologizing about not having a Cure or Potion to help with recovery.

"We're safe for now, kid." Reno said as he at last collapsed in a chair nearby. By this time, Cloud realized he was lain out on a long table of some kind, a thin blanket covering his bare torso. "Just remember two things: We aint ever been part of ShinRa, and if asked, your name is Kid. Nobody needs to know nuthin' 'cept that, got it?"

Cloud nodded. Sleep threatened to consume him…but one question remained.

"Why?" He croaked, his throat dry, and Reno once again offered him a flask to drink from. After a few mouthfuls, Cloud began again, a little more clearly. "Why did you help me, Reno? Where are we?"

The redhead sighed and shook his head,"You ask too many questions, Blondie. Some of 'em I don't even know the answers to, yo." He closed his eyes and ran his hands through his damp hair. "Just get some sleep, kid. I'll explain everythin' in the mornin'. Right now, I gotta lot to think about and you aint in no shape to keep talkin'."

"Thanks…" Cloud smiled.

"Don't thank me yet, kid. We aint outta Midgar and a lotta people want your hide. "

"I know…"

"Go to sleep, already."

As Reno stood and began to collect the dirtied supplies from around Cloud's makeshift bed, the hero Gaia found sleep too difficult to hold at bay. Darkness enveloped him. Hopefully with the dawn, answers would come and the next step of his journey could begin.

**A/N: (Like always, review please! Ideas and such are awesome, but so are 'I like's' and constructive criticism. **

**And my endless quest for a beta has resumed. I've looked back at earlier, unbeta'ed chapters and flinched. Help? PM me if you would like to help or know someone I could contact.**

**Thanks for reading!)**


	28. Slums

**Thanks to everyone who faved, alerted or reviewed this story! You make me feel all warm and squishy, ^_^ **

Writers block, begone! Hm. Wrote this chapter in a single day…unfortunately, it took me forever until I felt inspired to write on it. It's a bit of a transitional chapter and dialogue heavy, but yeah~enjoy!

**For everyone who PM'ed me recommendations, thanks! **

Also, I have another beta. So far, chapter one of both this story and Ghost of Wutai have been edited. Check it out?

**Remember, I thrive off feedback. Low response leaves me rather confused. Did I do something wrong? Did I do something right? Was it enjoyable? It makes me nervous when one chapter gets a lot of hits and reviews and then the next gets a handful. Seriously, suggestions and ideas, likes and dislikes help me gauge how well the story is progressing. I know I probably sound whiney, but…**

_Anywho~_

**Side note:**

Both 'A twist of fate' and 'Guardian' have been updated. Check'em out!

**BOLD** text will be dream sequences and _**BOLD w/ italics**_ will be flashbacks, to prevent confusion…

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII in its entirety do not belong to me but to Square Equinox. To quote another writer: "These are not my toys; I'm just abusing them…"

**Rating (chapter): PG 13 (mild violence, references to under-aged prostitution)**

**Word Count: **3,042

**Summary: **The first thing on Cloud Strife's mind when he woke was _**Not Again**_. Reliving the past once was hard enough, but doing everything again for a fourth time…Refusing to believe that he is trapped in a cycle of endless death and re-birth, Cloud decides to do whatever he can to stop the future he knows from happening. Along the way, he finds himself tangled up with the man he could not help but think was beautiful but learned to hate. Sephiroth was always part of the problem, but could Cloud turn the General into the solution? Time Travel fic/AU.

**Fourth Time's the Charm  
>by Catsitta<strong>

"_I've never really liked the smell of alcohol."—_personal quote

**Chapter twenty-eight: **Slums

**"Pet…where are you?"**

** Mako-green eyes searched the hazy veil of Gaia's blood…Lifestream. Sephiroth tried to spread his wing, but realized that it was there no longer. Its familiar weight that had weighed heavily between his shoulder blades was but a ghost sensation. He reached out, blinded and numb by the green that consumed him. JENOVA's voice was silent. Without his mother's voice, he felt empty, lost…but he had to find Cloud. His little angel.**

** Why had he run away? **

** Why had Gaia enveloped Sephiroth's little hellish paradise?**

** So many questions. Yet here he was: lost and with no more answers than before.**

** The dark angel called out again, begging his angel to return. But only silence greeted him. And that silence wrenched deeper than any pain he had ever felt before. It was the pain of loss and betrayal. No. His little angel would never willingly leave his master's side. His lover's side.**

** "I thought you loved me." Sephiroth murmured—praying that his love could hear.**

000X000

"I…I love you…I do…"

Reno frowned and shook his head. It had been about twelve hours ago when he brought Cloud here to the safe house. And for the three of those hours, the little blond had muttered and sobbed in his sleep, calling out to some unnamed lover. The only hint he had in who it could be was the phrase 'my dark angel', the kid murmured at some point.

He sighed. They had to get moving as soon as the blond was able. The folks in the slums were good to their own, but Reno knew better than to stay in one place for too long or to draw ShinRa's attention. Nobody below the plate liked the company. He did not blame them, either. So much poverty and sickness, corruption and greed, had turned the under-plate into a cesspool for misery to fester.

Happiness was a dream.

And dreams were not something a slum kid grew up learning to chase.

In a way, that is what made Reno different. It was how he got out. He fought tooth and nail to pursue what he wanted and in the end, it kicked him in the ass, but he was better off than he would have been. Drugs, prostitution, gangs…it would have been a typical story had Reno stuck around to see where his life was heading. Already he had scars that would never heal and nightmares that chased him outside of sleep.

Gently, he touched Cloud's face.

Again, that feeling of needing to protect filled the redhead. He never cared about anybody before the blond. There was no reason to give a damn. But over the past few weeks, their off-key friendship became one of strength. A good friend stays loyal until the end. Reno never thought he would ever be a good friend.

With so many demons that shaped him into who he was, to be able to trust and to be trusted was something he could never imagine. People were cruel, vindictive creatures, even himself. Yet here he was a wannabe Turk with broken dreams and a kid with too many secrets as his company…and he was okay with that. Change is a scary thing, but so was getting hunted down by the most powerful company in the world who controlled two renowned forces of military elite.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" Reno asked the silence before he raked one of his hands through his crimson hair, mussing the unruly spikes until they stuck out in every which angle.

"M'sorry…please…" It was Cloud talking in his sleep again.

The redhead sighed, swiped a bit of sweat from his face before slumping into a chair to catch a few moments of shuteye.

000X000

Cloud woke with a gasp. His hands flew instinctively to his chest as he drew in shuddering, painful breaths. There was no more pain…no more blood…but he could feel the familiar sensation of raised flesh against his skin. His eyes trailed down. There, beneath his fingers, was a rosebud of a scar. Puckered and slightly twisted, with a slight star shape from Reno's impromptu surgery.

A chill settled in his gut.

So it had not all been a dream…a nightmare. His mishap with Hojo and running away from ShinRa had been real. It all felt so distant…unlikely. But Cloud had never felt so light and unburdened since he was kid…four lifetimes ago.

"Finally, yah had me worried, yo." He glanced up when he heard Reno speak and instantly, both curiosity and guilt washed over him. Why was he helping him? What had Cloud done to ruin his dreams of becoming a Turk? And Gaia, the redhead looked awful. His skin had a slightly gray hue and his eyes were rimmed with bruises. Had he not been sleeping?

"Where are we?"

"Yah asked that before…" And Reno said no more.

Uncertainly, Cloud searched the room with his eyes, noting the murky darkness and the reek of dust and urine. Wherever they were, it had not been taken well care of in years, if ever.

The redhead stood up and strolled over to the blond's side, silently offering the smaller male his shoulder to lean on as Cloud attempted to slide off the table. As he tugged the blanket away and set both feet on the ground, Cloud found himself feeling weak and unbalanced. His head spun. What in Gaia's name did Hojo do to him?

"C'mon kid, stand up." It took a few minutes, but eventually the blond found his bearing and no longer needed to lean on Reno. "Now, could yah tell me who yah are, yo?" The sudden demand caught Cloud off guard.

"Pardon?"

"Don't play stupid, Blondie, who are yah?"

"Cloud Strife…former SOLDIER Cadet." It was the truth.

"Smart ass." Reno grumbled and for some reason, did not press the issue further. "Are yah strong enough to run or do we need to stick around here for another day?"

"Do we have another day?"

"No."

"Then I can run."

"Good…and just so yah know, I have a plan to get us outta the city."

"Does it include the sewers?"

Reno looked honestly surprised,"How did'ja guess, yo?"

Cloud scowled,"I hate the sewers." And they left the conversation there.

000X000

Less than twenty minutes later, the pair were dressed in ratty civilian clothes and creeping through the shadows of the under plate sectors. Reno wore a hoodie to cover his distinctive crimson locks, and Cloud tugged at the beanie that hid his own. Only the duffle bag carried over Cloud's shoulder gave any hint that they were not true slum rats, but with the ShinRa logo covered with duct tape, nobody bothered them.

It was strangely quiet in the slums, all things considered.

One would think the lower plate would be alive with chaos because of military searches and whatnot. But neither boy spotted a single uniform amongst the crowds, and it unsettled them.

"Why?" Cloud asked after a while and the redhead beside him shook his head.

"It don't matter…"

"Yes it does Reno. Why did you give up your dreams to save my hide?"

"I didn't. Saving your hide was my revenge, yo. ShinRa crossed me wrong. Tried to make me be a Turk after what they did tah yah." His eyes were downcast.

"Wait. I thought you were obsessed with becoming a Turk."

"I was…"

"What changed?"

"I dunno." Reno shook his head, obviously not wanting to talk about it,"When did I decide you were a friend, yo?"

"I'm you friend?"

"Apparently."

"Friends talk to each other, Reno. Why did you give up your dream and then put your neck on the line to help an AWOL Cadet?"

"It's a long story, kid…"

"We've got time."

Reno tugged Cloud away from the crowds and down a series of alleys. There was conflict in his smoky gaze but nevertheless, he spoke.

"It all started when Rude kidnapped me while you were in the hospital…"

000X000

"You escaped, gave the Turks a run for their money…and they caught you again…how did you escape a second time?" Cloud asked though he noted the pain written on the redhead's features.

Reno wanted to stop his tale, but he continued, losing himself in a none-too distant memory.

_**"So…be a Turk or die?" Reno thought aloud,"Same offer yah made Cloud…"**_

_** A small furrow appeared between Tseng's brows.**_

_** "It is the offer we make to all recruits."**_

_** "But was he really a recruit?" Reno asked idly,"Blondie went through alotta shit to end up the way he did, and you mentioned somthin' 'bout spies and drugs and that sorta thing. Cloud was a threat. He had secrets. He was your way of getting' to the Gener'l and Fair. So when he didn't tell yah what yah wanted, yah tried tah make'im a Turk, yo. Just so yah could take'em away from SOLDIER. I'm just a second thought…the back up. Yah don't want me 'cause of my skills. Yah want tah use me tah get Cloud." His own words startled himself. The realizations made his blood run cold. "I don' like bein' used, not by nobody, not even you, yo." **_

_** Tseng smiled dryly,"Clever, clever Cadet. But are you clever enough to walk out of this room alive?"**_

_** Reno bowed his head. This was his dream coming true. This was everything he wanted. Yet… it was a bittersweet victory. It felt wrong and he felt used and dirty. Half of him wanted to tell Tseng to shove-it where-the-sun-don't-shine. The other half thrummed with excitement and victory, begging him to say yes. Smoky-green eyes fluttered shut. **_

_** "People usually think I'm stupid, or gotta speech impediment." He began, taking in slow breaths,"I can't talk right. I don't act right. I grew up on the streets and that made me who I am today." His slurred words became clearer. He spoke less like a slum rat and more like a city boy. "And here you are sayin' I'm clever. Damn straight, I'm clever. Clever enough to stay alive without nobody but myself. Clever enough to trick Turks and send'em chasing all the wrong directions. So…am I clever enough to walk out of this room alive, you ask?" **_

_** Reno flexed his wrists; there was no breaking free. Tseng had his rifles. There was no one coming to save him. He was alone. He had only himself to rely on…just like always. And he was sick of being alone. Sick of being forgotten. He wanted to be remembered. He would have his moment to shine, his place of fame. **_

_** He looked up, stared the boss Turk straight into his sunglasses-covered eyes and made his decision. **_

_** "Fuck you, Tseng."**_

_** The Wutain man shrugged nonchalantly,"Very well." He lifted a rifle, aimed…and as he began to pull the trigger, Reno flexed his shoulders and wrists, a surge of adrenaline fueling his actions. He pushed his weight forwards and…BANG! Reno took in a sharp inhalation of air as the bullet whistled by his head and imbedded into the wall.**_

_** Tseng grunted with surprise and made to shoot again, but the crimson-haired Cadet was on his feet, his zip-tied wrists locked around the back of the chair. He stumbled before swinging his weight around. Somehow, the chair slipped free from his elbows and went skittering towards the Turk. **_

_** His heart throbbed painfully in his chest. He had to escape.**_

_** Suddenly, the Commander Turk had his fingers lopped around the bindings that kept Reno's wrists together. The zip ties dug painfully into his skin, cutting deeply and causing blood to well up around the plastic. Cool metal came to rest against his temple and warm breath tickled against his neck. **_

_** "Clever. Unfortunately, you made the wrong choice, boy."**_

_** "Nah. I didn't." Reno countered before giving one last, desperate pull at his bindings. One hand tore free, skin ripped and bloodied…but it was enough. He swung his arm around and caught the barrel of the rifle, daring to stare down his death. Time seemed like it slowed as he slipped his other hand free from the tie and landed a single punch to the boss Turk's pretty face.**_

_** Tseng's head snapped back, he managed to twist the rifle away. The weapon hit the ground. And Reno went running. **_

_** As fate would have it, Rude opened the door, likely to clean up the dead body he was suspecting to find. The bald, black man recoiled with surprise when the lithe redhead crashed into him, sending them both sprawling onto the ground. Reno panted as he scrambled back onto his feet. Grace be damned, he just had to get away.**_

_** Bullets rang out behind him and he quickly turned around the corner and scampered down an empty hallway. Another maze-like building for use of interrogation. Just great!**_

_** Suddenly, the young blonde, Elena jumped out in front of him, pistol raised.**_

_** "Don't move!" She shouted.**_

_** Reno was far from stopping any time soon.**_

_** The baby Turk gasped when the redhead jumped on her and ripped the weapon from her hands. He liked guns…but the EMR he had earlier had been his true calling. As quickly as he could, Reno ran, dodging traps and Turk's alike with amazing ease and efficiency. It was like when he was a slum rat and the SOLDIERs came through on one of their drug raids. Only the smart and agile got away, because they knew that those who were caught usually ended up in prison. And if you were a slum rat in prison, more than likely they would execute you rather than give you a chance to redeem yourself…or some nonsense like that.**_

_** Except, this was not a SOLDIER raid Reno was avoiding.**_

_** It was his own Turk assassination.**_

_** And if there was one thing he was good at, it was surviving no matter what.**_

_** Reno eventually found the exit and pushed open the doors. Gunshots followed him, some of which grazed his skin. With a hiss of pain, the redhead leapt into street, running as fast as his feet could carry him through Sector to Sector. How long he ran, he was uncertain, but it was not until he collapsed outside of the Honeybee that he got any help.**_

_** It was strange how his past dealings with prostitutes led to them offering their aid. An older woman, frail with age and not pretty enough to work in the brothel any longer, helped him to his feet. She guided him inside and asked the madam if a certain girl was available. The aged prostitute's daughter, a girl younger than Reno, dressed like a honeybee, came down the stairs. **_

_** "Why?" Reno asked,"Why are yah helpin' me?"**_

_** The older woman smiled strangely,"I may not be your mama, but I've helped yah plenty over the years. What makes yah think that I'd let yah die in the street?"**_

_** "I dunno. Maybe 'cause I told yah I wanted better for myself than to be a whore." Reno muttered. "Yah slapped me and ran me off almost six months back."**_

_** "We take care of our own," the woman told him, her smile fading,"even those with a knack for trouble."**_

_** "You wanted to see me, mama?" The girl in the honeybee costume asked, resting her weight over one hip.**_

_** Reno looked up at the girl. Her face was beautifully painted, and her features fine, but there was a weary wariness in her brown eyes.**_

_** "He needs a place to sleep."**_

_** He expected the girl to refuse. Having someone sleeping in her room would mean that she would lose business for the rest of the night. Only, to his surprise, she nodded. **_

_** Then again, they had grown up together.**_

_** Even if he could not remember her actual name.**_

_** Had it really been so long since they were kids? Since before the girl took up her mother's trade and he ran off to join the military? Reno closed his eyes and did his best to walk on his own two feet.**_

_** Morning came soon enough.**_

000X000

"After I woke up, she kicked me out and I laid low for while. Well, until the alarms went off. Yah caused a lotta ruckus, yah know." Reno said, kicking a piece of garbage.

Cloud remained silent. What was there to say? Because of him, the redhead lost his chance at becoming a Turk and now had a price on his head like himself. Could he do anything right? Was he just destined to make everyone around him miserable? Old grief washed over him. Sometimes he felt like he did not deserve friends, much less ones who were willing to give up their dreams because of him.

"I'm sorry…this was never supposed to happen." The blond murmured.

"'Snot your fault, kid. I said no, yo." Reno tugged absently at one sleeve.

"But it is my fault that you said no. If I had not…not…" Cloud stifled his confessions, biting his lip in the process,"…never mind. It's still my fault. You should hate me."

Startled by what he was hearing, the crimson-haired teen swung around and pinned the blond against a wall, staring into his eyes with anger in his own. "What the hell is wrong with yah, kid? Do yah have some sort of guilt complex that won't let 'cha see the truth? Exactly how is this your fault, yo? Tell me, or get over it already."

Cloud sighed,"You wouldn't believe me."

"I've heard a lotta crazy shit over the years, try me."

"N-not here…not yet…when we're out of the city, I'll tell you."

"Really, Cloud? Really?" Reno's voice was thick with sarcasm. "Forget it kid, yah got some secrets I prolly don't wanna hear. So go and bear the damn burden on yourself…tck. What could be so awful, yo?"

"It's a long story."

"Save it!" Reno snapped irritably, releasing Cloud. "We're almost where we need tah be."

Dread filled Cloud's gut. He knew exactly where they were head since there was only one way out of the city that was not monitored by ShinRa and it was through the sewers…and there was only one entrance to said sewers accessible by civilians.

They left the alleyway.

"Gaia damnit, not again!" Cloud cried, startling his companion.

A few hundred feet away sat Don Coreno's mansion.

**A/N: ( I don't think the 'Not Again' needs to be explained in great detail. Hehe. Though, I will for the sheer fact that I need to cover as many bases as possible so people don't get lost…but yeah. Review? )**


	29. Dress

**Thanks to everyone who faved, alerted or reviewed this story! You make me feel all warm and squishy, ^_^ **

Thanks to everybody who reviewed last chapter! I got some good ideas/suggestions from a few of you and some of those ideas have been included in this chappie. A mixture of inspiring suggestions and reading a good fic I couldn't believe I hadn't come across yet, helped this update get to you guys faster.

Hope ya'll enjoy!

And keep the reviews coming. I'm thinking I'll reward my 400th reviewer. ;D

I'm amazed I've gotten so much feedback for this fic. Love all ya'll who kept with me since the start.

**BOLD** text will be dream sequences and _**BOLD w/ italics**_ will be flashbacks, to prevent confusion…

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII in its entirety do not belong to me but to Square Equinox. To quote another writer: "These are not my toys; I'm just abusing them…"

**Rating (chapter): PG 13 (language)**

**Word Count: **4,738

**Summary: **The first thing on Cloud Strife's mind when he woke was _**Not Again**_. Reliving the past once was hard enough, but doing everything again for a fourth time…Refusing to believe that he is trapped in a cycle of endless death and re-birth, Cloud decides to do whatever he can to stop the future he knows from happening. Along the way, he finds himself tangled up with the man he could not help but think was beautiful but learned to hate. Sephiroth was always part of the problem, but could Cloud turn the General into the solution? Time Travel fic/AU.

**Fourth Time's the Charm  
>by Catsitta<strong>

"_I do like a pretty dress."—_personal quote

**Chapter Twenty-nine**: Dress

Zack Fair had one thing to say about the Northern Continent: It was fucking cold!

Slugging about knee deep in snow all day was not his idea of fun. He had grown up in Gongaga, which, last time he checked, was TROPICAL! Even if the mako in his system kept him from freezing to death, the raven-haired First was far from comfortable. He had goose pimples underneath his long-sleeved turtleneck and padded coat. Shivering, he tried his best to ignore the fact that his hair was freezing at the ends.

He was almost back to Icicle Inn; once there, he could shuck his sopping jacket off, sprawl in front of the fireplace and drink beer. Yes, beer. Angeal would have thrown a fit if he knew how Zack had taken to drinking over these past few days. Less than a week into his two-week assignment and he was already trying to drown his frozen-over sorrows and anxieties.

"Fuck…" Zack muttered none too softly. He was sick of the cold. He was sick of the ice and snow and wet. He just wanted to be back in grimy, smelly Midgar and its overwhelming humidity. Then he could make sure his chocobo Cadet was all right and not being preyed upon by certain silver feline of a General. "Just a few more days, Fair, and then you can tell ShinRa to shove it and head home. The monster problem is taken care of and you have not 'coddled' your student in over a week." His glove-clad fingers were definitely numb…"FUCK!" He swore, just for the hell of it. Not that there was anyone out here in this winter wasteland.

A few more minutes of shivering silence later, the SOLDIER at last saw the inn through the misty haze. Night was falling here in the North…at the grand hour of three in the afternoon! Joy…At least he would not be stuck out in the dark like he had been the first day. No one had told him that it would be pitch black by 4:00 p.m. and day would not break again until 8:00 a.m.

Scrubbing his face to clear the frost from wind-bitten skin, Zack picked up his pace so that he was trotting rather than trudging. Though, perhaps it was closer to hopping. Whatever one called it, he was covering the distance slightly more quickly albeit more awkwardly. Just a little further…

Aha!

A victory dance was in order, of which he did with a stupid grin on his face, before swinging open the door. Only a few other people were staying at the inn and the only visitor resting in the lobby was an older, mildly overweight man named Chuck. Like Zack, Chuck enjoyed sitting by the fireplace and drinking beer; though, by the soft snores the man was producing, it could be presumed he started his happy hour early.

Taking one glance towards the willowy woman at the front desk, Zack shed his outermost layer and tossed it onto a coat rack. Next, off came his boots, which he kicked beside the door before padding from the tiled entryway onto the wooden flooring. He looked around. The bartender in the far corner was idly cleaning the barstools, wiping them with a lemon-scented rag as he waited for a customer. Someone had swept the floor and vacuumed the rugs because the trio of cabin-style armchairs and matching sofa were askew. And the coo-coo clock above the blazing fireplace had yet to be wound and was lagging behind about fifteen minutes, as it had since the beginning of his trip.

Decidedly bored already, Zack collapsed in an armchair across from Chuck and leaned back, his supply pack and sword deposited hastily beside him before he sat. Truly, he should care a little more about his belongings, but at the moment, Zack just wanted to thaw.

About three minutes later, as his skin began taking that rosy, flushed hue and his skin began to tingle from improved blood circulation—Zack stretched. Yes. He was bored. But since the monster problem proved highly exaggerated from the report, there was little more to do than sprawl, sleep and worry about his spiky-haired friend.

_'What if Cloud's fever returns? What if Cloud gets worse? What if Cloud dies?_'

Zack clutched is head and groaned with frustration. He was forbidden to call on his chocobo, but rules be damned! Hopefully Sephiroth would let him talk to his student for a few minutes.

The First promptly stood up and gathered his belongings. He left his PHS in his room this morning for the sheer fact that it made monster hunting slightly more challenging. With no ability to track monsters, he had to rely on his own, enhanced SOLDIER senses. Not that the lack of the device made much of a difference but it was something…

Soon he was upstairs in his little, cozy room.

A quilt-covered bed, a dresser, and a bathroom with a working shower, toilet and sink. What more could a SOLDIER ask for when on ShinRa's dime? At least Icicle Inn was always clean. Zack could remember very clearly some of the budget hotels he stayed at while on missions in Costa del Sol and Junon. Nope, no checking the sheets for unexpected surprises here.

Humming slightly, the First dumped his bag beside the bed and laid his sword gently against the wall. It needed a good scrub down before he turned in for the night.

To his surprise, when he dug his PHS out of the dresser drawer he was keeping it in, he found the device lit with messages, including an URGENT e-mail from the Director of SOLDIER as well as two voicemails and a text from Sephiroth.

Zack clicked open the apparently urgent mail, curious to see what was so important.

He frowned. It was an updated list of wanted or missing individuals, usually reserved for the high profile criminals or certain influential politicians and their families. What happened change the list for the first time in months? (The drug lords and crime bosses listed were unlikely to be 'caught' in the near future due to various reasons.)

And then he froze.

Slotted at number one, edging out one of the most influential 'Boss' in twenty years, was a blue-eyed blondie with chocobo hair.

Beneath the picture read:

_Cloud Strife. _

_Highly dangerous and likely armed. If found, do not approach alone. Report findings to Director Tseng. Reward: 100,000 gil_

There was no reason listed for why the kid was on the list. No biography, no accused crimes or reason. It had to be a mistake…it just had to be. Cloud was a little different but not dangerous. Including, he was sick!

Despite his attempts to reason with himself, Zack found his hands shaking. What in Gaia's name was going on? Quickly, he opened Sephiroth's text.

_**'Call me ASAP. It's about Strife.'**_

__He was already pressing buttons.

Three rings later, a deep baritone greeted him solemnly.

"Zack…" Was all the infamous General had to say.

"What. Is. Going. On?" The raven-haired SOLDIER cried.

A pause followed, then Sephiroth began to share with him a story that he wished was merely fiction. Cloud getting better, going to class, assaulting Hojo, taking down and avoiding both Turks and SOLDIERs, before escaping the ShinRa headquarters and disappearing into the slums. The boy was injured by Hojo but obviously enhanced, despite what previous tests had shown.

"He's gone…" Zack murmured quietly, too shocked for coherent thought.

"I am deeply sorry for your loss—" Sephiroth began, but the First cut him off.

"You talk like my chocobo's dead!"

"He is wanted by the Turks, SOLDIER and the Science Department. It is unlikely…" The charismatic General let his words trail off into uncomfortable silence. "Again, I am sorry. These events could be foreseen by no one."

Zack, barely over his mourning for Angeal, began to feel a new grief rip open his heart. He was so close to having a dream life. He was a First Class SOLDIER with a student who had more potential than most, and a girl who wanted to be more than friends. Life should be getting better. Instead, his student ends up getting drugged, kidnapped and hunted by the Turks, rescued then lost again. What girl would want to be with such a failure of a man? Aerith already was shy of him since he was a SOLDIER, but…

Tears began to crawl down his cheeks, searing little trails over his skin.

He was speechless. There were no words that could possible convey the depth of his pain.

"Zack," Sephiroth's voice was muted by the ringing in Zack's ears. "Listen to me Zackary. You will report back to headquarters as soon as you are able. A transport vehicle is heading your way as we speak. Perhaps if we hurry, this issue can be resolved."

Damn Sephiroth, always sounding so calm and aloof…he cared about nobody but himself. The First's grip on the PHS became a little tight. How he wanted to hate the silver General for not getting more upset over Cloud's disappearance, but found he couldn't. If there was anyone in ShinRa that could possibly help Cloud, it was Sephiroth. Hopeful the bastard hadn't decided that the blond was too difficult of prey and lost all interest. His attention, while unwelcome in Zack's opinion, was key in keeping Cloud safe.

"Of course…General." Zack swallowed a whine, letting the dial tone hum in his ear for while before dropping the device and burying his face in his hands.

000X000

Sephiroth lowered the PHS from his ear and shook his head.

Was this how heartbreak felt? The deep ache piercing through his chest and causing his stomach to flutter with unease. He knew that Cloud's disappearance would hurt Zack, but the raw emotion in the First's voice betrayed how much. And now, as he gazed blankly at the paperwork sitting before him, he understood.

'_He's just a Cadet you imagined in your dreams. When did he become an obsession? When did that obsession turn into love?' _If only it were lust. With lust, came disappointment or anger, but never this twisting pain that sliced deep into nerves like a hot knife.

Slowly, he closed the folder.

It was only bad news anyway. AVALANCHE was apparently getting serious. More bombings and a handful of kidnappings had occurred recently, more in the past month than in the past five years combined. Too many problems. Too few answers. Too few hours in the day to deal said problems by finding said answers.

"I need a drink," Sephiroth muttered before leaving his office.

000X000

"_Gaia damnit, not again!"_

Reno jumped a little when he heard his little blond companion let out that cry. What did he mean, 'not again'? Had he been in Don Coreno's mansion before? That was a disturbing thought since only girls could enter through the front door. Had he sneaked in as a bet? Or had the guard on duty really been as stupid as to mistake Cloud as a girl? True, the kid was a bit small and pretty for a boy, but there was no way to mistake him as a girl unless it was dark. His shoulders were too wide, his jaw line too angular…wait, why was he thinking about how Cloud's lack of resemblance to a girl?

"Blondie, what's gotten into yah?" Reno asked as the former Cadet began to pace and mutter incomprehensibly under his breath as if he were anxious.

"You know the long story I have yet to share with you?"

"Yah."

"Let's just say that this place was not one of the…more pleasant episodes in my adventures."

"Hn?"

Cloud shuddered,"A friend of mine was kidnapped. I had to save her. Just…the plan went too well and backfired because of it." He looked the redhead straight in the eye,"I promised myself I would never step foot in that mansion again!"

"Awe, c'mon kid, all we have to do is sneak in past the guards and…"

"You understand that the escape into the sewer is inside Don Coreno's bedroom, right?"

"Well shit…Wait! How do you know this?"

"There's a reason why I hate the sewers." Cloud mumbled, and Reno recalled how earlier, when they were discussing escape, how the blond had asked if they were using the sewer system to get out of Midgar. How many secrets did this kid have?

"No harm in tryin', yo." The lanky teen replied, hoping his plan of action did not upset the blond. "So c'mon. Be as quiet as possible."

As the redhead pressed a finger to his lips, he noticed a grimace form on the blond's lips.

000X000

This was so not going to work, Cloud found himself thinking as they crept around the borders of the 'estate'. For a creepy, perverted slumlord with a tendency to know too much and show discretion too little, the Don had a rather loyal following. His guards were attentive and likely ex-convicts who managed to free themselves of the ShinRa prison system one way or another. And his other security features were top notch, including, to Reno's dismay, an electric fence.

"I told you so." Cloud said as the redhead swore and shook the feeling back into his hands.

"Shaddup!" Reno growled, and once again, they went sneaking around the compound in search of a way in.

At one point, they found a stack of trash bins, of which the redhead proceeded to climb. And if it weren't for the guard spotting him as he prepare to leap over, it might have been a viable means of entrance. They ran for a while and hid, returning about thirty minutes later to search for weak spots.

The only one they found was the front gate where two armed guards were posted, their guns held against their shoulders.

Cloud looked up at what he could see of the sky, thankful for his internal clock.

"It's going to be night soon." He told the crimson-haired teen whom was sulking nearby, his back against the alleyway wall.

"We're trapped. I'm a sorry excuse for a Turk recruit if I cannot even sneak into a house, yo!"

Silence fell between them. Cloud knew he was going to regret this in the morning.

"You said you knew the Honeybee girls, right?"

"They know me…what of it?" Smoky-green eyes lifted to watch him curiously.

"Well, they have others clothes than their honeybee costumes, right?"

"Yeah. But it's all girly, sexy stuff from when they were on the street."

"I'm afraid that's what we need, Reno, to get into Don Coreno's mansion."

"Girl clothes? What the fuck are we going to do with girl clothes?"

"Escape."

"Nuh-uh. I'm straight, yo! I aint no cross dressing—"

Before he could get another word of complaint in, Cloud struck the most utterly feminine pose he had ever seen a guy take. He stopped talking. Something about the way the blond stood, his shoulders back, his hips titled, his chin up, his hands resting on his waist and his eyes hooded demurely: just stole the words from his mouth. Reno shook himself,"Dude, what the fuck!"

Cloud resumed a more familiar, masculine stance,"Get over it. There is only one way into Don Coreno's mansion and I don't like the prospect anymore than you do."

"So…you've done this before?"

"Unfortunately, yes." The blond sighed and motioned for Reno to follow. "Come, we must hurry. The Don sends his men out to search for girls after dark. They tend to be lazy and choose from those closest to the gates."

"I don't think I wanna know how yah know this, yo." The groan of complaint was quickly followed with a quiet question,"So wait, did'ja get in?"

Cloud nodded.

"Won't he recognize yah?"

A strange, wry smile worked it's way onto the blond's lips,"Not in the least."

"Cocksure bastard…" Reno muttered, but he followed just as Cloud told him to do.

000X000

What in hell had he gotten himself into?

Reno wanted to find a hole to crawl into and die in, even if he had to dig the damn hole himself! The Honeybee girls were swarming him and Cloud with the most ridiculous grins on their faces. All the giggles and soft chatter were driving him nuts. Why did the blond have to walk into the place, stroll straight up to the madam and inform her that he needed help in disguising himself as a girl in order to sneak into Don Coreno's mansion?

Honestly, could he have been less tact?

But whatever he said apparently worked, because the girls were buzzing about excitedly and herding Cloud and himself towards the upstairs rooms. Tonight was proving to be a slow night for the Honeybee, so a good dozen prostitutes were available to help with the 'transformation'. Unfortunately, one of those girls was the same one who helped Reno out a few days back. The grin she wore was frankly malicious.

"I aint doin' this Cloud!" The redhead struggled weakly against the light pushes of the girls. One tugged his ponytail and told him to shush and another managed to slip her hand beneath his tank top. Gaia! He was blushing, wasn't he? These women were familiar to him, some of them like big sisters or aunts. Yet here he was about to get a makeover from them. This was beyond embarrassing. Cloud, he determined, would pay. Most definitely.

"Hn. Don't be a baby, Reno." Cloud tossed over his shoulder before returning to his conversation with one of the girls. It was a brunette with full hips whom knew how to make them sway. In fact, she was giving Cloud instructions of some sort since Reno was pretty sure the blond was imitating her girly walk.

Seriously, Reno knew the blond was gay, but this…this was too damn far! What happened to the scrappy Cadet he knew? Then again, if they were going to impersonate girls…walking like a man would be a dead giveaway. But still! What the fuck?

"He's graceful, aint he." The redhead left his panic to look at the girl speaking to him. She was a slender creature with a narrow jaw and a long nose; her eyes were gray with experience and her expression serious. Often enough, working girls became hardened to the world. They saw too much to young and they realized how alone they were. They became bitter and oftentimes resentful, but all the same, accepting. This was their life, their living. There were worse fates out there. At least they had food in their bellies and a roof over their heads. Others were not so lucky. They never pitied those less fortunate, instead, they wondered when their time would come that they were too old to be considered beautiful and desirable and were cast away.

"Alice." Reno murmured, remembering her name.

Gray eyes stared off into the distance, not quite gone but not quite all there.

"He's the one that's got fat man ShinRa all in a tiff, aint he?" Alice crossed her arms, and Reno fell in step beside her. "All that trainin' gives them SOLDIER types a way 'bout them like nothin' else. Most of them SOLDIER boys don't even realize that they can walk like girls wanna walk. It's 'mazing."

"So wait, you're saying all SOLDIERs walk like that?" He pointed at Cloud and arched a brow,"That aint normal."

Alice shook her head,"It takes a certain eye to see it, but the best of swordsman moves like the best of dancers. Your friend is good with a blade, aint he? Can move like an angel."

"Am I detectin' a crush, yo?"

"SOLDIER boys aint my type." She replied airly,"but he aint a SOLDIER, is he?"

Before Reno could speak up, he was shoved into a room with Cloud and the dozen girls who had taken it upon themselves to help. Which brought up another question.

"Why are yah so eager to help us skip town?"

Cloud was the one who answered,"They want to see fat man ShinRa lose. Simple as that."

"They know we're from ShinRa, they could sell us out, yo." Reno eyed the crowd around them nervously.

"There's Turks crawling around everywhere, Reno. If they wanted us caught all they would have to have done was go outside and shout,_' They're in here_!' But they haven't."

Reno shook his head,"I still don't like this idea."

"I don't either, but it's the only choice we have."

The gleam in Cloud's eyes was a familiar one. There was weariness telling of a man much older in mind than he was of body. What kind of life had the blond lived to make him this way?

"Fine. But I'm still straight, yo."

000X000

Cloud never thought he would see this person in the mirror ever again.

After getting Reno to calm down and a few minutes of assuring him that this was not a threat to his masculinity, the girls went to work. He had made only one request, that something be done about Reno's crimson hair. True, it was long and lovely, but an unnaturally bright redhead and a blond together would be a dead giveaway. He heard no end to Reno's complaints about the wig, but Cloud kept his focus entirely on the image of himself.

The transformation began simple.

They both stripped, their clothes stuffed inside the duffle bag (Which, Reno asked about aloud, was the same one Cloud had packed before getting kidnapped by the Turks. Cloud merely shrugged and replied that Zack, more than likely, found it in hallway.). Then the girls shuffled about, taking measurements and searching through wardrobes. While this was going on, the boys were sat down in chairs and their hair styled. A bald woman outfitted both Reno and Cloud with wigs: the former with a black and the latter with a blond.

Soon, makeup was being dabbed onto their faces. Cloud grimaced a few times at old memories. He had never wanted to do this ever again. There were few things in the world he loathed more than cross-dressing, even if it was the only option he had left. But he tolerated it, silently telling himself that it would all be over soon enough. After all, once they were in the Don's bedroom, they could chuck their disguises and scare the daylights out of him. From what Cloud could remember, the overweight slumlord was somewhat homophobic. The idea that the beautiful girl he wanted to fuck was actually a male apparently did not settle too well in the man's stomach the last time they met.

As the hair and makeup were finished, Cloud lost track of Reno for a while. A shiver went down his spine and his blue eyes widened with horror. How in Gaia's good name had they fucking found THAT dress? Of all the…he was unable to finish that train of thought before the girls began to chatter and compare accessories. Though, he snapped back into reality when Maddie, a curvy girl who had taken it upon herself to teach Cloud how to walk properly (unfortunately, he already knew how, so it was only a refresher course…he was teased for it.), had knelt beside him and began to touch his skin. She was skimming her hands along his calves and thighs, before moving up to inspect his chest and arms.

"Looks like you don' need tah shave your arms or legs. Tha's nice." The woman clucked with amusement, apparently having fun with the prospect of dressing up a boy and making him look like a pretty girl.

Cloud did his best not to blush. It was not his fault he would hit puberty late.

"Alright Ginger, help the little blondie intah 'is dress."

Ten minutes and a great deal of fussing later, Cloud stood before a mirror, staring at his reflection. Instead of a shy Cadet, or a war torn veteran, looking back at him was 'Cloudia', a blushing girl with big, blue eyes and wavy blond hair. The dress 'she' wore was full length (and in a style suggesting it belonged to an upper plate girl whose fortunes went dry), with a low back, a straight cut neckline and beaded bodice. It was a brilliant shade of amethyst that shimmered blue in the right light, and with the special padding for the bust and hips, it made him look like a demure fairy.

Perfect.

Don Coreno liked the 'innocent-looking' types (the sick bastard).

As he was distracted by the image in the mirror, Cloud did not take notice to the girl sneaking up behind him with a needle until the hot metal was pierced through his left earlobe. Very fine restraint kept him from freaking out and hurting the poor creature. So, instead of tossing the female, he let out a hiss.

"We found this in your bag." Maddie told him, holding up the small, silver loop—the twin to the one Reno wore.

"You went through my stuff?"

The prostitute grinned,"Squishy is a very cute name for a toy chocobo."

"I-I…I didn't…he was a gift."

Maddie only shrugged and giggled before slipping the earring in place.

Afterwards, he was given a pair of shoes (which were waaay too tight).

Cloud stood, admired his reflection and did his best imitation of a woman. He had improved since he had done this originally, mostly because of his attempts to cheer Tifa or Aerith up where he would mock the way they acted. Only, after he was caught by Cid in the middle of his act, Cloud found himself rather shy about repeating it, even for cheering up the girls. After Aerith's death, he never did it again…well, not until today.

Reno probably thought he was some kind of wacko at this point. Cloud did his best to hide this particular branch of experience from others. He did not want to give the impression that he enjoyed his nonsense, even if he was good at it. Hopefully, he prayed, this would be the last time he ever had to wear a dress and makeup and walk and talk like a girl.

He struck a couple poses, smiled, shifted his hips and wondered how in hell Don Coreno ever mistook him for a girl. Was he honestly that pretty? No…it was just the makeup…and the lighting was bad. Right? Right…

"I'M GUNNA KILL YOU FOR THIS, BLONDIE!"

Said addressed 'Blondie' glanced over at his companion.

Reno was…less convincing as a woman. But that was probably due to the weird expression on the crimson-haired teen's face than anything else. Because, otherwise, was reasonably…sexy. The way he was dressed was nearly polar from Cloud's. From the black wig with a very stylish, modern cut—long bangs framed and softened the angles of his face—to the leather half-top and matching mini-skirt, and the thigh-high leather boots. A clunky, cheap, chain belt hung from his hips and his makeup was the right kind of smoky to brighten his eyes.

The redhead crossed his arms over his padded chest and turned his back to Cloud, obviously trying to think of something else to scream in his frustration.

At which point, Cloud frowned. This was something new.

Exposed by the crossing laces were tattoos the same color as the scars beneath Reno's eyes. He knew the redhead had inked over the markings on his face, but when had he done the same to those on his back? Then again, had he ever seen Reno in the communal showers? No. He'd seen the redhead in tank tops, but had not paid very much attention to the lines peeking out from around the edges.

"Are those all…?" Cloud found himself asking quietly and the redhead eventually nodded.

"Yeah, they're scars kid. I just covered'em up best I could 'fore joinin' ShinRa."

In a strange way, the pattern inked on Reno's back was beautiful and Cloud was never particularly fond of tattoos in the first place.

Hiding the wounds that marked his flesh forever, were a pair of wings. Simplistic in design, almost geometric, the outlined wings stretched from the end of either shoulder to the base of his spine.

"Alright, I think we're ready…still feel like killing me Reno?"

The lanky teen grunted,"I kill yah once we ditch this city, yo."

Cloud allowed himself a wry smile,"Sounds like a plan."

**A/N: (Um…review? Please.)**


	30. Bombshell

**Thanks to everyone who faved, alerted or reviewed this story! You make me feel all warm and squishy, ^_^ **

Yay for wonderful reviews with wonderful suggestions. Remember to look for your ideas here. I mean it when I say I'm always looking for stuff to include and use. That's one of the reasons why I love feedback, because everyone has a different viewpoint on things and it opens the mind to different routes the storyline can take.

So yeah~

This is a checkpoint chapter. Major time skip will occur between this one and the next. So, enjoy! Erm..end of part one…I guess?

**Side note: **Man I've been busy this past week. From tests and such to getting ready for prom…Wow, time flies. I doubt anybody cares, but I got my ears pierced for the first time. Person who did it was quirky…kept talking to the stuffed animal on her counter, probably a habit she made when trying to keep little kids calm and distracted. But yeah~ I keep tugging my ear despite trying to forget it's there….

**BOLD** text will be dream sequences and _**BOLD w/ italics**_ will be flashbacks, to prevent confusion…

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII in its entirety do not belong to me but to Square Equinox. To quote another writer: "These are not my toys; I'm just abusing them…"

**Rating (chapter): T (language, mild sexual references, references to under-aged prostitution)**

**Word Count: **4,715

**Summary: **The first thing on Cloud Strife's mind when he woke was _**Not Again**_. Reliving the past once was hard enough, but doing everything again for a fourth time…Refusing to believe that he is trapped in a cycle of endless death and re-birth, Cloud decides to do whatever he can to stop the future he knows from happening. Along the way, he finds himself tangled up with the man he could not help but think was beautiful but learned to hate. Sephiroth was always part of the problem, but could Cloud turn the General into the solution? Time Travel fic/AU.

**Fourth Time's the Charm  
>by Catsitta<strong>

"_Well that didn't go exactly to plan."—_personal quote

**Chapter Thirty:** Bombshell

It was with great care and almost inhuman delicacy, that Professor Hojo handled his last, remaining blood sample from the wayward Cadet Strife. Days had passed since he last slept and his eyes were tired and ached from strain. But his hands remained steady as he performed the last series of tests he could until the blond was captured.

After preparing a glass slide with the blood sealed within, Hojo slid it beneath the high-powered microscope and began to adjust the focus. To another, this stain of red was nothing special, but to him, it revealed a million different answers…and posed a billion different questions. A few twists of his wrist and the lens nearly came to rest atop the slide, allowing him a rare glimpse of individual cells.

Hojo did not know whether to smirk or to scowl.

Specimen C's red blood cells were uniquely colored, like that of any SOLDIER, possessing a dappling of green along the smooth surface of the platelet. What bothered him were the white cells. Unlike their red brother's, the white blood cells took many shapes and varied slightly in type. But this sample contained a mutated cell distinct from even Sephiroth's blood.

Curious, Hojo continued with his planned experiment. With the upmost of caution, the scientist filled a micropipette with 'Substance J' from a test tube resting nearby in a chilled beaker before lifting the corner of the slide to separate the two pieces of glass. Then, after he introduced a single drop of the liquid, without leaving any air pockets, Hojo closed the slide.

He peered through his microscope yet again and his jaw dropped.

The mutated white cell he observed from earlier attached itself to the mako-saturated J-cells one at a time and proceeded to engulf them. It was supposed to be the other way around. The J-cells diffused within the bloodstream by infecting the white cells and using their mechanisms to replicate. Degredation, as Hollander, the fool, called it, was caused by the J-cells awaking from their lysogenic state, and shifting into the lytic cycle. The J-cells reproduced and burst the cells, literally obliterating the hosts' immune system and causing a whole level of genetic instability since the JENOVA virus was mutagenic by nature and in high concentrations could cause uncontrollable transformations.

Hollander's pets were dying, Hojo knew it, and no amount of mako could stabilize them.

But what he was witnessing beneath the microscope was vastly different in nature than the cancer-behaving Degredation. No, the cells were not mutating or bursting or merely allowing themselves to become infected. They were consuming the alien substance…Hojo frowned at this. Not only had someone stolen his research and attempted to make a clone of his prized Sephiroth, but they also had created a way to neutralize the J-cells completely. The JENOVA virus was clearly present, the genetic markers were all there, but who could have possibly figured out how to halt the mutations? Even Hojo had not been able to invent anything resembling a cure or an inhibitor.

The mysteries kept lining up, the good doctor found himself thinking as he scribbled down the results of the experiment. "Who are you…?" Hojo asked the empty laboratory. The only response came as the whirr of the machines and the flicker of a fluorescent light.

000X000

Sephiroth tilted the glass decanter against his lips and allowed the bitter alcohol to burn a path from his tongue down his throat. It was pathetic how easily he slipped into the state. Was he honestly drinking himself into a stupor? Him? The great silver General. The Demon of Wutai! As he lowered the empty glass, the SOLDIER realized that, yes, he indeed was. And it all because he lost Cloud, both in dreams and in reality.

_'Call him my son.'_

It was that voice again. No matter how much he drank it did not soften. She kept on pestering him, persuading him, urging him…her voice was soft, seductive, alluring. It filled him with a sense of purpose and belonging. But with his worries about Cloud sitting at the forefront of his mind, the voice's influence was greatly muted. So why was drinking not helping? Was he truly going insane?

Stress…yes, that was it. He was stressed. Never had a real vacation to speak of.

Never wanted a vacation.

After all, he was a workaholic. Keeping busy was how he kept calm. If he was idle, then he began to get twitchy and desired to fight and kill. This secondary nature, this inborn urge to manipulate, capture and kill, had once made him the perfect weapon. Now, it only made him feel like a trapped animal. A dangerous animal…inhuman. A tool. A weapon.

Not liking where his thoughts were heading, Sephiroth pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his mind clear.

_'He is yours, my son; he will come if you call. A puppet for you to command. An extension of your soul. To your will he will bend, my son. To your control he will heed. If it is what you desire, my son, then it will be. There is nothing on this Planet that you cannot obtain. After all, you are its destined ruler. A god among petty mortals. And he, the little puppet, is your tool to taking your rightful place. With him, you can topple this pathetic empire. You can wipe humanity from existence. And even as you do, he will love you, my son. For you are his god and he is but a willing servant.'_

"I have not heard voices telling me to take over the world since I was ten…" Sephiroth mumbled as he listened to the voice try and convince him of some of the most unbelievable nonsense he had heard in a long while. "Maybe Hojo was right…. I shouldn't drink." The silver General shrugged. "Or perhaps I am a fool…a hopeless, befuddled fool in love with a child. I am merely justifying my desire through these thoughts of grandeur and godhood…" He blinked. Now he was sounding like Reno, oddly philosophical when buzzed.

Standing, the silver warrior made his way to the bathroom.

He reeked of alcohol and Scarlet's cigarette smoke.

A shower was definitely in order.

000X000

Reno sneezed as Alice sprayed him with perfume.

The gray-eyed prostitute smirked and tossed her beautiful head smugly. She was enjoying this way too much. In fact, all of the Honeybee girls were enjoying this too much in his opinion. They were grinning and giggling like the children they had never had a chance to be as they put the finishing touches on his and Cloud's disguises.

Apparently, they smelled too much like boys.

Sneezing again, the crimson-haired teen wondered crossly why girls wore this nasty stuff. Honestly…he smelled like…like…whorehouse! Then again, maybe that was the point. The rank odor of flowers and spice mixed with a heady musk screamed of sex and lots of it. Reno made to rub his eyes, only to have Alice slap his hands away.

"Don't touch. You'll smug your make-up." She chided before dabbing a cotton swab over his throat and what was exposed of his chest. "Now, this'll make yah have a little shine." Reno rolled his eyes, but his expression became a startled one when the girl fastened a thick strap of leather around his throat.

"What the fuck?"

"Shush, it's tah hide your Adam's apple. Yours is more obvious than your friend's." Alice adjusted the collar before lifting each of his wrists and slipping a matching cuff on each. As she did so, she examined his hands and nails and tsk'ed. "Yah shouldn't chew your nails. And we've done all we can for your rough skin. Try not to let the Don see your hands. A workin' girl don't usually 'ave hands like these with short nails and all."

Alice muttered something else before smoothing Reno's new wig and reapplying some rouge to his cheeks. "Also, don' lick your lips too much or you'll lose all of your color. Yah want it nice and shiny. I hear he likes red, too. So that's good."

Reno wondered if Cloud was having as many issues as him. He managed to slide his gaze over to the blond and his jaw nearly dropped. The kid was walking like a pro in those heels and with Maddie's instruction; he was really becoming a convincing girl. They had slipped a shiny headpiece into his wig and it glittered as he turned and swayed beneath the light.

"Well, this is the best we can do for you two." Alice said after a few more minutes of fussing over Reno's appearance. "Try tah walk smoothly and not talk, Reno, and yah might manage this grand escape." The smirk on her face actual shifted into a fragile smile. "Good luck." And he knew she meant it.

The redhead sighed and opened his arms; the Honeybee girl stepped into his embrace. They were not friends, but he could tell she was happy that he had a chance to get away from this city of nightmares. Reno was doing the impossible in the eyes of the slum-born. He was escaping from Midgar and challenging ShinRa's empire, all in one swoop. He was not a hero, not by far, but if he made it…perhaps then there was at least reason to hope.

"Goodbye." Reno whispered.

"Nah, not goodbye." Alice said,"Just 'until we meet again'. I have a feelin' that you aint gunna be gone forever."

And with that, the crimson-haired teen and his blond companion left the Honeybee, clad in their disguises. Cloud clutched a little purse with a knife within his hands and Reno had a pleather adorned duffle slung over his shoulder. Both were praying like hell to Gaia that this insane plan worked.

000X000

"I can't believe it worked…" Reno shook his head, dumbstruck.

Cloud merely shrugged, looking vaguely uncomfortable.

"Seriously, those two idiots mistook us for girls…"

"Yes. Now shut up."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

The redhead fell silent, his mind swimming with the events prior.

"_**Just follow my lead, alright Reno?" Cloud told him as they approached Don Coreno's mansion from the alley. The blond strutted ahead; his hand wrapped around his companion's wrist and he flashed a nervous smile at anyone watching. Reno mimicked the expression, albeit his was a little more pissed than nervous. He really did not want to be doing this. Although, he highly doubted Cloud did either.**_

_**The streets were a bustle with activity. Both men and women were out either working the streets or trying to get home after a long day of work. A few children scampered about, occasionally slipping dirty hands into pockets and running away with a fistful of gil. Reno remembered when he was one of those kids, stealing just to eat and hoping that tomorrow would be better.**_

_**His trip down memory lane was interrupted when a creepy looking man approached him and Cloud, a weird grin on his lips. "Hello ladies…how much?" He winked and sidled closer to Reno, apparently liking what he saw, much to the redhead's dismay. As a hand settled on his hip, the crimson-haired teen snapped and balled up a fist, nailing the "customer" in the mouth as hard as he could. The man stumbled back and collapsed, a palm cupping the blood streaming from his injuries.**_

_**Before he could leap to his feet and protest, Cloud smiled prettily and said in a girlish (though definitely not female in Reno's opinion) voice, "Roxy plays a little rough. I don't think she's your type, mister." Then, the blond brushed his shoulder against Reno's and added,"Including, you couldn't afford her for five minutes, much less the night." **_

_**The man stood up shakily and tried to sputter out a response, but Cloud was already dragging Reno away and towards the mansion.**_

"_**Try not to hit anybody else." He hissed.**_

_**Reno flushed slightly but said nothing.**_

_**Soon, after dodging a few more propositions (Reno was apparently rather popular), the pair neared the gates. A few women were milling about nearby looking anxious. Some were applying more make-up or scent; others were hitching up already outrageously short skirts. Reno wanted to run away or kill something. Many of these girls were barely fifteen, if that, and already selling themselves to the highest bidder. Many were painfully thin and ghost pale, malnourished by lives spent in poverty and never seeing above the plate where the sun actually touched.**_

_**His deep, budding hatred of ShinRa grew with every second he spent observing the girls. Only after a few months away from it all had clouded his vision. Had he really been so easily manipulated into thinking that his childhood had not been that bad? How could he have forgotten this? All the pain and misery, the poverty and abuse? There was a reason why he ran into the arms of the enemy…and now that he was running away again, everything was so clear. And it sickened him. ShinRa had every resource to change life down here in the slums and did nothing except punish those already ill with desperation.**_

_**So much evil and corruption.**_

_**He closed his eyes, just wanting it not to be real.**_

_**That is until a deep voice broke through his self-imposed darkness,"You two look new."**_

_**Reno turned his head, smoky-green eyes half-open. **_

"_**Maybe we are…" Cloud said from nearby,"Maybe we're not." The redhead felt the blond give his wrist a reassuring squeeze. Through the corner of his eye, Reno saw a bald, dark-skinned man similar to Rude. Except this man was shorter, bulkier and did not wear sunglasses or a suit. **_

_**Another man, also bald but with a Costa del Sol look about him, came up and said,"If you want, both of yah can come in." He motioned towards the gates. "The Don is always loves a new face."**_

_**Cloud hummed as if thinking before asking,"Well Roxy? Should we go in?"**_

"_**Sure…" Reno managed to give his most seductive smile,"Skye." **_

_**The dark-skinned man winked again and motioned for the pair to follow and within five minutes, they were walking through the opulent hallways of the Don's mansion. Everything was in shades of crimson, violet and gold. Even the wooden floors were a rich shade of mahogany that seemed to glow red beneath the low lighting.**_

_**After reaching a door, the Costa del Sol looking man opened it and said,"You two ladies can wait in here until the Don is ready." And then, he and the his fellow guard were gone, leaving the two cross-dressed teens alone in their new, gaudy surroundings.**_

"Hn. I don't remember seein' you two 'round these parts." The new voice came from the doorway that Reno and Cloud had just recently came through. The redhead turned and saw one of the most notorious prostitutes in all of Midgar, above or below the plate.

She was tall for a woman, with lean shoulders and an exotic complexion. Her build was one-hundred percent female, no doubts about it, with her curves filling out the slinky material of her dress. A long fall of raven hair cascaded down her back in a glossy stream. Her eyes glittered like black diamonds framed with thick, feathery lashes. Some said the Don was who gave her a shot at the upper plate and there she built a reputation like none other in her field.

"Destiny…" Reno whispered. _'Shit. We don't stand a chance!'_

"We're new." Cloud said before the silence in the room became too tense.

"Is that why you're blushin', darling?" Destiny purred. Her long stride closed the distance between them. "New to the game."

Reno, for some reason, found words too hard to smother and let his first thoughts leapt out,"Skye aint new to the game, sweetie." He managed to pitch his voice higher than usual, thankful for the first time since hitting puberty that his voice did not drop significantly deep,"That's just part of her charm. But that's why she needs me around to keep away the creepers. Aint that right?"

Cloud, he noticed, flushed from pink to nearly red, his eyes flashing with warning.

"Oh? Do tell." Destiny grinned, revealing very white teeth.

"Yah see, me an' her go real far back." Reno continued, hoping that Cloud would forgive him later,"but we didn't think we'd be here today…at least, together. Skye here can't help but look all shy and innocent. And me, well, never could pull it off. I liked certain things little too much to ever play the virgin. But, we stuck together. I kept her pretty face intact and people just seem tah gravitate towards two pretty women holdin' hands."

Cloud promptly released his wrist.

"Awe, Skye, don't be like that." The redhead pouted, feigning insult. "I was just bein' friendly. And you do hold my hand and awful lot, it goes without sayin'."

Destiny's pearly laughter cut through the air, catching Reno's attention.

"I like you." She said, before walking over to a sofa and lounging on the plush piece of furniture. "And you're quiet friend as well. Come. Have a seat. It will be a while before the Don graces us with his presence." She giggled and Reno shrugged.

He grabbed Cloud's wrist and pulled him down beside him on a different couch.

There, Reno and Destiny conversed for at least half an hour; all the while Cloud blushed and hung his head with obvious misery. It was not until the door opened and a new man came to escort them out that Cloud even looked up from the floor. The shade of pink his cheeks currently possessed was rather attractive and the blond managed to walk like a girl despite his newfound embarrassment.

Strange, Reno thought as he followed Cloud and Destiny out. It had been the blond who had been so confident up until now. Why the sudden change in behavior? Or did he know about Destiny's status in Midgar too and gave up hope? Well, they would just have to try something else if Cloud's plan did not work. They were in the house after all, and that was the hardest part of the battle. Honestly, getting into the Don's room couldn't be much of a challenge at this point. There were next to no guards within the halls to prevent them from going there.

"This way…" the man guiding them said and soon they were weaving through halls. Reno took in his surroundings, memorizing every turn and stretch, finding every camera and guard. A few of the lamps, vases and potted plants sitting on end tables would be decent to lift and throw in case of emergency. "…here." And the group stopped outside of an extravagant double-door. "Make a line. The Don will come and his choice."

Destiny smirked and Reno's heart fluttered and fell. They were so screwed.

000X000

Cloud was stuck in his memories.

He kept seeing glimpses of the past. Of Tifa and Aerith. He heard their laughter as well of their screams. They needed his help. He had to get to them. He had to rescue them.

Suddenly, he was ripped away from the-un sequenced flickers by the opening of a wide door. Through it came one of his most unpleasant memories. Overweight and wearing a white suit with buttons straining at the middle, Don Coreno waddled from his lavish 'love nest' of a bedroom. A fedora matching his suit sat cocked to one side of his…blond head? Wait. When did the Don become a blond? Right. Minor changes. Not a big deal. He had to concentrate on the bigger scenario now.

The Don smiled, a cigar hanging loose from the corner of the slum lord's mouth. He spread his arms wide in a welcoming gesture, every ring on his pudgy fingers glittering. "Welcome to my humble abode, ladies." Coreno purred, making Cloud's skin crawl. It was obvious he was younger than when the Planet's champion previously met him. Despite him being grossly overweight, he was still leaner than five, almost six years into the future, and there were fewer wrinkles on his sallow face.

Cloud smothered the urge to flee. Instead, he smiled as prettily as possible as the ugly beast he was supposed to be 'seducing'. When the Don lowered his arms and winked his way, the blond teen wanted to gag with revulsion. '_Just think about someone sexy. Anyone.' _

Unfortunately, his favored fantasy came to mind. His beautiful dark angel, with silver hair catching the moonlight, features passive but all the same regal. That sculpted body stood clad only in a pair of leather pants slung loose at the hips, bare chest on display, a teasing strip of silver trailing downwards…And that wing, ebony feathers stealing away the light, like a shadow pluming from his shoulder in a magnificent arch. Eyes of mako-green—piercing, predatory—looked down upon him, filled with light and possessiveness. Every inch of him demanded attention, screamed superiority. He knew he was a god among men. Perfection. And yet it was Cloud whom he made his angel. Called his lover and pet.

"My name's Roxy." Cloud snapped out of his daydreams by Reno's 'girl voice'. His jaw nearly dropped, which, he noted, would have mirrored the expression worn by the dark-haired woman with them. Don Coreno was sidled up to the wig-wearing redhead, his eyes filled with lust. Reno was standing in a very masculine position, but he did not seem to notice. Apparently, the 'sexy female' wearing bondage gear was attracting him more than the innocent fairy or the voluptuous hooker.

Destiny actually huffed with outrage, insulted by the fact she was not chosen, though Cloud was not particularly sure why. Honestly, the blond never figured out why the girls kept coming to the Don's mansion or letting themselves be chosen. Then again, it was better for them to come willingly to him than to have the Don's men drag some poor girl through the streets who was not interested.

"Well Roxy, you're my company for the tonight." The Don ran his hand along Reno's shoulder, tracing the tattoo lines there. "Congratulations."

"Oh…yay." Reno was beginning to look nervous and his voice was steadily climbing in pitch. He was practically squeaking. The redhead cast a look over his shoulder, his eyes pleading. "Can I say goodnight to my…friend?"

The Don quirked a brow, following the redhead's gaze to Cloud. And then, his grin became even creepier than usual. "Hm. She's your friend?"

"Yeah. Known her almost all my life." Reno giggled through clenched teeth.

Cloud was not liking the look on the slum lord's face.

"I do love the sweet looking type, but you seem more…adventurous my dear." Don Coreno said before reaching out and stroking the side of Cloud's face. "What if I said you did not have to say goodnight to her just yet?"

Reno pale a little but nodded,"I would not…object. Skye, would you…?"

When did Coreno invite more than one girl with him at a time? From what Cloud remembered, he had a very strict, one girl a night, policy. Then again, who was he to object to the perfect opportunity? Clutching his little purse close, Cloud nodded and once again took a hold of Reno's wrist. It seemed to be all the reassurance the redhead needed in order to regain his cocksure attitude. All the nervousness wiping free of his features, the lanky teen followed the Don into the bedroom, leaving a beet-red Destiny behind, muttering about 'traitor', 'sluts' and a whole slew of different things.

As the door closed behind them, the two teens looked at each other.

"Ready?" Cloud mouthed at the redhead.

"As I'll ever be, yo." Reno silently mouthed back.

"On three….one…two…three…"

"Well ladies, how about we—" Don Coreno was cut off as his two 'lady friends' ripped off their wigs.

000X000

"I will never get this night out of my head, yo!" Reno complained as they muddled their way through the sewers, their girl clothes stuffed into the duffle bag and their ruined uniforms once again covering their frames.

"How was I supposed to know the Don was bisexual?" Cloud snapped back,"Last I checked he was a homophobe!"

"Well he got over that problem."

"I've already apologized, alright."

"The bastard groped my fuckin' crotch, yo!"

"At least he didn't kiss you."

"Gah! Stop. I don't wanna think about it anymore. Just…never again. Agreed?"

"Unfortunately, I can promise you nothing."

"Why?"

"I told myself the same thing and guess what? I ended up cross dressing for the Don and kissing the ugly fucker again."

"Wait. This isn't the first time you kissed him?"

"Neither time did I initiate!"

"But…the second time?"

"Reno! I thought we were dropping it?"

"Right…"

The pair fell silent. It had been a traumatizing experience for them both. Not only had the Don been aroused by the fact that his threesome turned out to be with two cross dressed males, but he had proceeded to grope and manhandle the pair as if nothing were wrong. And, the man was surprisingly strong, which meant that it was rather difficult to squirm free and grab a heavy object to bash the man's head in with. Cloud wanted to use his knife, but when the Don grabbed him, he had dropped his purse out of reflex and decided that, once the man was unconscious, he could not kill the scum bag.

"_**I'm not a murderer." Cloud told Reno when the redhead asked why he stood over the slum lord with the blade, but did not proceed to slit his throat. "A killer, yes, but only out of necessity for survival. I take no pleasure in the act, especially when my enemy cannot defend himself."**_

"_**You've killed before?" **_

"_**It's a long story."**_

After a while, they came to an exit point. Cloud walked to the end of the pipeline and began to work the bars blocking it free with the knife. Once the metal fell away, the pair walked into the open air, taking in grateful gasps. Then Cloud realized something.

"We're still in Midgar…"

"WHAT!"

"We're still in Midgar," Cloud repeated, kicking himself internally for forgetting this entrance to the sewers. "I should have remembered this…damn memory lapses…" He muttered.

"Alright, where the fuck in Midgar are we then?" Reno asked crossly.

"The Train Graveyard." Cloud began to back up slowly into the sewer pipe.

"Wait…isn't this the—?"

"Turk playground? Yes. So before we're caught, let's get out of here."

Reno only nodded in agreement. He was likely both pissed and thankful that Cloud forgot this entrance into the sewers. True, they would not have had to cross dress and have the whole, mentally scaring experience with the Don. But, at least they did not risk as high a chance of a run-in with the Turks whom used this as a training ground.

After fixing the bars as best they could, the pair once again disappeared into the sewer, fighting off minor monsters as well as they could with knives and Reno's stolen gun. They quickly ran out of ammo but luckily, the monsters did not seem to be particularly heavy and after about an hour of navigating, they emerged yet again.

Cloud kicked out the rusted bars of the grate, grimacing as sewage squelched beneath his boots, reminding him of what he was walking in, before leaping out…into freedom.

Reno followed.

"Well, we're out, yo."

"Yeah."

"What now, kid?"

"We start walking."

"Any destination in mind?"

Cloud paused for a moment before answering,"I hear Costa del Sol is nice this time of year."

"How are we gunna get there, blondie?" Reno frowned,"And how are we not gunna get caught?"

"I have a few ideas…"

"Really?" Reno drawled with sarcasm. "You know how to avoid detection by both Turk and SOLDIER?"

"Yes, actually."

"Is it part of that long story yah haven't gotten around to tellin' me, yo?"

Cloud nodded.

"Get talking, blondie."

"You won't believe me."

"Pft. Don't matter at this point, now does it? We're stuck together until this shit sorts itself out. So spill."

Cloud shrugged,"Alright."

And thus he began his tale at the beginning, starting when he first saw Sephiroth on a poster and began chasing his dream of becoming a SOLDIER.

End of Part One

000X000

**A/N: (Review! Once again, I read and appreciate every single one. And if my internet wasn't so bipolar I'd reply more often. Also, remember, surprise for the 400****th**** reviewer! –smiles-**

**And I had waaay too much fun with this chapter. Updates on other stuff with happen…eventually. My FTtC plot bunnies just keep breeding and inspiring me to type. Though, I doubt some of you are complaining. xD **

**Note: I always think of Degredation as an immune system disorder of some kind. And white blood cells play a major role in immune response. So, I have Jenova cells attack the white blood cells. –shrugs- Had to do something with what I learned in AP Biology eventually. **

**Anywho, part two is coming out soon enough.)**


	31. Message

**Thanks to everyone who faved, alerted or reviewed this story! You make me feel all warm and squishy, ^_^ **

And here begins Part Two. =3

It's going to take a bit of a confusing spin at first, but everything will make sense soon.

Also, you guys have all been awesome about reviews! Went from averaging between nine to eleven a chapter to almost twenty. Yeah, I'd be friggin' estatic if even half of the 400+ people who have this story on alert, or of the 300+ that have this on fave, would review. I know it'll likely never happen, but hey, a girl can dream, can't she?

I guess you could say I have a bit of a hope for this story. 1,000+ reviews. Never gunna happen, right? But there's my goal. 409 reviews so far, almost halfway there. xD I'm nuts. But I do have my pride and ambition.

**Completely unrelated side note: **Hm. Got my haired lightened for the first time ever today…took FIVE HOURS at the salon to bleach and style. The stylists spent the entire day checking on the progress of my hair and for some reason kept trying to "help" my stylist. I later learned that it was because they wanted to add my end result to their portfolio for job applications and such…even the owner took pics for their Facebook page… It was weird getting so much attention, but when you have hair like mine, apparently it's a feat to be proud of to accomplish what she did. I was just happy she agreed to do the jobs since a lot of stylists are intimidated by hair that reached to someone's butt, since, if they mess up, it's not just a little disaster, it's a HUGE one. That, and it's hard to work with in the first place…but, everything turned out nice. No longer am I a dirty-blonde, but rather, I am a true, honey-blonde again from when I was in Intermediate school. Hehe. Even got a test trial of my Prom day hair style. Apparently, with every piece added to the final product, I'm looking more and more like a fairy or Disney princess…makes me smile like an idiot, but hey~

**BOLD** text will be dream sequences and _**BOLD w/ italics**_ will be flashbacks, to prevent confusion…

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII in its entirety do not belong to me but to Square Equinox. To quote another writer: "These are not my toys; I'm just abusing them…"

**Rating (chapter): PG (mild language)**

**Word Count: **3,488

**Summary: **The first thing on Cloud Strife's mind when he woke was _**Not Again**_. Reliving the past once was hard enough, but doing everything again for a fourth time…Refusing to believe that he is trapped in a cycle of endless death and re-birth, Cloud decides to do whatever he can to stop the future he knows from happening. Along the way, he finds himself tangled up with the man he could not help but think was beautiful but learned to hate. Sephiroth was always part of the problem, but could Cloud turn the General into the solution? Time Travel fic/AU.

**Fourth Time's the Charm  
>by Catsitta<strong>

"_A lot of things can happen in a year."—_personal quote

**Chapter Thirty-one**: Message

One year. Twelve months. 52 weeks. 365 days. 8,760 hours. 52,600 minutes. 31,536,000 seconds.

It had been that long since Zack's world flipped upside down for the second time. After months of grieving his lost mentor and lover, he had finally found hope and purpose in taking on a student of his own. A strange little blond who could be shy one moment and fearless the next. A Cadet with wild, chocobo hair and big, emotional eyes. A kid with more potential than Zack had ever seen in anyone. But one year ago, Cloud disappeared.

He ran away. He went AWOL. He fled Midgar and went completely off ShinRa's radar.

Zack wondered if Cloud was okay, if he was happy…if he was even alive. And if he was, he wondered if the blond knew how much his going missing ripped his mentor apart. All those secrets the boy kept tucked away, sealed with the phrase 'You wouldn't understand', they had come and bitten both of them from behind. Now Cloud was gone and Zack was left bereft, wondering if there was anything he could have possibly done.

Aerith said there wasn't. It took a long time before he forgave himself enough to believe her. Months…yet she stayed nearby, patient and understanding. It was probably her company that kept him from tumbling over the brink after Cloud disappeared. Sephiroth certainly wasn't helping. No, the silver General had become painfully introverted even compared to before, and very cruel. His insensitive actions and frozen demeanor pushed Zack away and deeper into his depression. The man had cried on his shoulder the first night, confessing everything…but after that, he sealed himself away, mind, body and soul. Lost and alone, the young SOLDIER retreated into darkness and the sadness of grief, bitter and hollow within.

It was as if a part of his soul had been shredded when he came home and Cloud was not there. He had vainly hoped the boy would be lying in bed, tucked beneath the blankets, Squishy the Chocobo toy hugged tightly against his chest. Zack, instead, had found the room empty, the sheets mussed and the closest bare save for some wire hangers. The First found himself sinking onto the floor, his aquamarine eyes dim. It was hours later before he found the strength to stand and as he left, he spied a smudge of blue peeking out from one of the dresser drawers. Cloud's chocobo print pajama's. A gag gift that had made the boy blush, but he had worn them all the same.

Why he fled to the church after finding Cloud's sleepwear was still a mystery. But in Aerith's embrace, he felt an ounce of hope in all of the misery. The flowers soon became a familiar sight as he began to make his visits more frequent. After three months, they went on that date he promised her way back when Cloud was kidnapped by the Turks and Aerith confessed her connection to the Planet. Soon, his natural protectiveness overtook his disinterest, and he became the flower girl's promised protector.

The Turks bothered him on more than one occasion. Mostly to make sure that he took care of the half-Cetra but on occasion, they would still question him about Cloud…As if the initial interrogations were not bad enough. People still thought he was hiding the blond from ShinRa, but as the seasons came and went, those people who believed such became fewer and fewer.

Now, a year after plunging into the depths of chaos, Zack felt as if he had found some sense of peace and order. And it came in the shape of a pretty brunette with emerald eyes and a flower garden.

In three days, he was going to be sent on a mission. Genesis and Angeal had been sighted and were causing trouble. All First Class SOLDIERs were to be deployed to Banora alongside a group of elite Turks. But before he left, Zack had one thing to do. Something that could not be put off any longer. It was time to move on. To realize that Cloud was not coming back and that Angeal was no longer the man he fell in love with. It was time to start a new chapter in his life.

Managing to smile, the raven-haired SOLDIER closed his fingers around the little, velvet box in his pocket.

'_Just a little bit further,' _he told himself and he disembarked from the train.

No more wondering. No more tears. He was going to make himself happy.

Hopefully Aerith would agree to be his wife.

000X000

Sector six was far from the safest place in all of Midgar, but after his time spent in SOLDIER and visiting Aerith, Zack had found a certain ease here. Elmyra Gainsborough, Aerith's adoptive mother, had told him that the slums were full of good people, but they were overshadowed by the bad. She had proceeded to chase him out of her house after that particular meeting, but since then, they had come to terms, much like he had come to terms with the lower plate.

True, he was still ShinRa in their eyes, but he knew how to behave so that he did not make himself or Aerith a target for harassment. Not that the Turks would allow a slum rat to hurt his girlfriend.

Putting on his most charming smile, Zack pushed open the makeshift door to the church.

Then his smile dropped. A cold weight settling in his gut.

"Aerith…" He whispered and he shook his head with disbelief.

The love of his life was being held in the arms of another, her face buried against his chest, his chin resting atop her shoulder. Zack grit his teeth and growled and both the stranger and Aerith looked up. He found himself recoiling.

The man's eyes were crimson, the color of blood.

His skin was pale; his features aristocratic.

Dark hair fell between his shoulders, tied into a low tail, his bangs shadowing a lean face.

A red, tattered cape hung from his throat, the tall, buckled collar rising up to his nose.

He moved quicker than any SOLDIER Zack had ever seen, even Sephiroth himself, pulling the half-Cetra against his chest and drawing a triple-barreled pistol. The raven-haired man noted the fact that the stranger wore strange, pointy boots and a golden gauntlet over the forearm that wrapped protectively around Aerith's shoulder.

"Vincent, no!" Aerith cried, her little hands wrapping around the gunman's wrist, but the man's posture remained steady. "Please, he's—"

"—a SOLDIER." Vincent supplied—his voice deep and quiet.

"My boyfriend." She told him and the gunman's crimson gaze slid to her face. "That's Zack. I told you about him. He won't do anything to hurt me."

The gunman slowly lowered the pistol but did not make to remove his hand from Aerith's shoulders.

"Aerith, what's going on?" Zack at last found his voice as a mixture of anger and betrayal filled him up. He took a few steps forwards. There had to be an explanation. His precious flower girl would not just…cheat on him…right?

"It's difficult to explain Zack," Aerith whispered, slipping free of the gunman's embrace and running towards him. The raven-haired SOLDIER resisted the urge to step back, to turn away and never look back. Instead, he stood there, despondent, as his girlfriend rushed to him and wrapped her dainty arms around his neck.

Slowly, the crimson-eyed stranger's cloak settled around his tall, slender form. Those piercing eyes appraised him with obvious disapproval. But he said nothing.

"Just tell me one thing, Aerith…" Zack murmured,"…Are you and he—?"

"No!" The brunette's denial was one of hurt. Her emerald eyes were moist with unshed tears. "Zack, no, how could you think such a thing. No. Vincent…he's a friend. A friend I met a long time ago."

"When…where?"

"I told you it was hard to explain…"

"Just tell me the truth…"

"She cannot." Vincent said and Zack glared at the shadowy gunman. "and that is the truth."

"What kind of bullshit answer is that?"

Vincent cocked his head slightly to the side,"There are forces at play that your kind cannot possibly understand."

"My kind?"

"Human."

"Aerith, what's going on?" Zack was growing upset.

"H-he came to me to deliver a message."

"From who?"

Aerith buried her face into the crook of Zack's neck,"From Cloud."

Zack paled and stared at the gunman, whom nodded.

"The Crisis' next rise shall come upon the wing of a dark angel. Shadows shall consume the light and the Planet will weep. Her blood stolen. Her champion reborn. A sad fate for the chosen. Eternal in the endless embrace of death. Will Calamity be adverted? Or shall the sins of the past fall into place, the events unchanging, the cycle unending?" Vincent's baritone voice was changed, deeper with a gravely undertone. And that was when he saw the gold glinting in the gunman's eyes. "The Planet remembers everything, as does Her first children. Her past is one of many trials and Her future is uncertain. She cries out to those who can hear, to any who will listen, to save Her chosen hero and bring the Crisis to a resolution."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Zack demanded, clutching his girlfriend close as the cape surrounding the gunman began to flutter in an unseen wind.

"It means the Planet is dying Zack," Aerith told him,"and there is only one person able to stop it from happening and he…he has given up. And now the Planet is desperate to stop Herself from more suffering. I don't know how or why, but it has something to do with Cloud going missing a year ago."

"So Cloud sent that cryptic babble?"

"No. Cloud's message was different. That was a message from Chaos."

"Who?"

"You ask too many questions, mortal." The strange voice growled through Vincent's lips. "Consider yourself fortunate that the girl is your mate. Had it not been so, my host would have gladly disposed of your pathetic life."

"Where's Cloud?" Zack asked, earning himself a cold stare from the gunman.

"I have nothing in which to discuss with the likes of your kind, mortal." Vincent's cape fluttered higher and skin took on a strange, blue-ish hue. "Remember, girl, your purpose."

Aerith nodded against Zack's chest and he felt a wet stain growing where tears leaked from her eyes.

And then, in a swirl of crimson, Vincent vanished.

"What is going on?" The SOLDIER felt weak. Confused. Betrayed. Alone. And Aerith was now sobbing openly against his chest, her little hands clutching his shirt and she wept. Slowly, Zack began to stroke her hair, comforting both of them with the contact.

"I don't know Zack…" She answered between hiccups. "Just…something big is coming….and only Cloud can stop it."

"Why Cloud? He's just a kid."

"Hero reborn…Innocent sacrifice..." Aerith gasped before falling into another fit of sobs.

"Shhh….It'll be okay…" Zack cradled her close and the pair eventually sank to the floor as he held her in his lap. It would be an hour before the tears stopped falling and Aerith's breathing became slow and regular. Morning light was filtering through the roof before Zack realized that, he too, fell asleep.

So Cloud was alive, the SOLDIER mused silently as he stroked Aerith's sleeping face.

And that Vincent character knew both Cloud and Aerith…from somewhere. But how? And why was Aerith suddenly upset when mere minutes earlier she had been hugging the guy? Questions bubbled to the surface, leaving him feeling fragile and uncertain. Zack hated feeling this way.

"Z-zack?" The brunette's sleepy question almost chased away every doubt. Gaia did he love her. Even after all the weirdness from yesterday, he loved Aerith with all of his heart.

"Hey…" Zack smiled.

The flower girl smiled weakly back.

Questions and confusion, wonder and doubt were pushed away for now, replaced by the soft glow of a love strong enough to cross lifetimes.

000X000

Sephiroth stared blankly at the file in his hands.

It was your standard, manila folder—a few pieces of printer paper within, a little photo attached by paperclip. Written in black sharpie on the tab was a name. And stamped over the center of the folder, in bright red, were four letters. AWOL. Yes. He was looking at it again. Cloud Strife's file. The little blond Cadet in the picture was fifteen, shy, innocent…untouched by the evils of the world.

Big blue eyes. Wild, spiky hair. Pale, unblemished skin.

Yet he knew that beneath the fragile mask, Cloud was an enigma. There was a strength. A confidence. A fire. He burned with passion's allure. As well as chilled with a secretive ice. As quickly as those tempestuous emotions rose, they could disappear beneath a layer of impenetrable calm. Unmoving. Resolute. Steadfast.

It was a delicate, bewildering balance that threw everyone watching askew…Even Sephiroth. After a year of being able to analyze everything that had happened in the few short months he had observed the Cadet, he was still no closer to figuring him out. If anything, he was more confused. Less certain.

Letting the file slip from his fingers, the silver General watched as it joined the clutter that had taken over his desk. It was pathetic how easily and how far he had fallen, all because of a child going missing. More than likely, Cloud was dead. If the Turks had not gotten to the boy then someone else did. Some thug or rat touched porcelain skin, bruised and bloodied it, and their offending eyes watched as blue orbs went dim. Sephiroth practically shuddered at the image of Cloud laying in some back alley, his lifeblood pooling beneath him, rain washing the gore down a storm drain.

Such was life, after all. The strong lived and the weak died. Simple as that. Survival of the fittest, right? Right.

So, then, why did he hurt so much after so long?

Sephiroth absently traced the red-inked letters.

It was weakness, this obsession. And he could betray no weakness. So he had to prove to himself that he was strong. Still strong. Stronger than everyone else. But he was still weak…fragile. Vulnerable. And he HATED it.

Fury surged into the calm that he had preserved for so long, and Sephiroth proceeded to clear his desk with a single sweep. Papers and pens went flying, a stapler clattered to the ground alongside a box of clips. Breathing heavily, the silver General did his best to recollect himself, but it just was not happening. He had bottled it up for too long. All the frustration had at last found a release and now it was refusing to be capped.

Unable to stop himself, Sephiroth grabbed his wireless keyboard and threw it across the room. Next went the monitor. He was attempting to flip his desk when Rude slammed open the door, Elena none too far behind. Blinded by his sudden rage, the silver General ignored the intrusion and continued destroying his office. Throwing anything he could pick up…which was everything, to the Turks' misfortunate. At some point, strong hands gripped his arms and he ripped away, shoving the trespasser into the nearest wall.

"Sephiroth!" That voice sounded familiar…he looked up to see a weary looking Zack standing nearby, both hands held defensively. "Calm down…it's okay." He growled in retaliation. "I know, Seph…just put down the bookcase…" Sephiroth reluctantly complied and a sigh of relief seemed to resonate through the air.

"What in Gaia's name is going on?" The relief in the room quickly turned into tension. There, standing in the doorway, was President ShinRa. Clad in a clean suit, the callous blond executive looked as if he were preparing for a night out, and the fire glinting in those steel-blue eyes told everyone that he was not happy about his plans being interrupted.

Feeling a sharp spear of anger lance through his nerves yet again, Sephiroth reached for Masamune; which, surprisingly enough, was the only untouched item in the room thus far.

"Seph! No." Zack's hands settled on the silver warrior's wrist. Sephiroth prepared the through his second-in-command across the room when the raven-haired SOLDIER said, just loud enough for only him to hear,"He's alive." The swordsman froze, his fingers uncurling from around Masamune's hilt out of sheer disbelief.

"Zackary…" His tone was one of warning, but his eyes revealed the misery within.

"Trust me."

Sephiroth gave a single, slow nod and his posture relaxed. The room was dead silent. That is, until the General himself broke it,"I must apologize for my behavior…" His cool façade regained, he turned towards the gathered crowd of Turks and SOLDIERs and executives,"Mr. President, I believe a vacation is long overdue. Starting now, I am off duty until my...mako levels even out."

The President quirked an incredulous brow.

"Stress and overexertion can cause mako imbalances, Mr. President." Zack supplied,"Even an enhanced body can only take so much strain before it begins to suffer negative effects. Mood swings are a common symptom of such effects and are often a precursor to…instability."

Everyone in the room understood the double meaning to what Zack had just said. They remembered Genesis and his progression into madness. His mako levels had never been stable in the first place, but with the war in Wutai came episodes of extremes in both flares and dips. The red Commander's moods swung from hopelessly romantic and flirtatious, to aloof and arrogant, to blazing with fury, to cool and indifferent, to bitterly depressed, with the slightest provocation. His flash fire temper was hard for anyone to forget, especially those on the receiving end of one the Fireballs thrown in his worse moods.

And no one wanted a repeat of what happened to Genesis Rhapsodos.

The very thought of the esteemed silver General going bat shit crazy, preaching of how he was going to be the greatest warrior even known, and attempting to fry anyone who offended with materia, was enough to frightened even the most composed of individuals. Then again, more than likely Sephiroth would not have to use materia to scare the life out of people as Genesis did. He would merely have to walk into a room, Masamune in hand and a smile on his face and everyone would hit the deck.

Sephiroth's state of mental stability was a…priority of sorts.

"I see…how long do you plan on being…absent, General?" President ShinRa inquired, keeping his cool best as possible as he removed an unmarked flash from his suit pocket and took a swig of the contents.

"A week at the very least."

"And at the most?"

"I will retire." Sephiroth stated blandly,"After all, I have been in the employ of this company since birth. My twenty years of service have been fulfilled." ShinRa paled a little, but said nothing. "Again, pardon the mess…and the noise. I am terribly sorry." With that said, he grabbed Masamune and left the room, Zack trailing none too far behind.

"Seph?"

"Zackary…"

"Are you going to be okay?"

"It depends. Were you speaking the truth…earlier?"

"Yes."

"How are you certain?"

"I'm not sure if I should tell you…"

"Why?"

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Give me credit where credit is due, Zackary. As of late, there is little I can be sure of."

"What if I told you a possessed, vampire-looking dude with a golden claw for a hand came to my girlfriend to deliver a message from Cloud?"

Sephiroth paused.

"Seph?"

"You are correct in your assumption. I find little reason to believe that to be the truth."

"Told yah."

"Hn."

And once again, the walls between Sephiroth and the world were thrown up. This had been perhaps the first casual conversation he had with anyone, including Zack, since that first night. He remembered crying then, just like a child who had lost a friend. He had confessed his fears and sorrows, and even declared his love for the angel in his dreams that no longer graced him. But after that, he closed himself away, refusing to betray his weakness any longer.

Putting distance between himself and other people usually did the trick. Even Zack could not break through all of his barriers when Sephiroth wanted to be alone in his misery.

Why was it that losing Cloud had hurt more than his two best friends? Was it because of his romantic feelings towards the blond? And why did hearing of his possible being alive make his heart soar as it did? The grief was still there, but for the first time in a year, there was also hope. And hope, like happiness, hurt more than all the bitter feelings in the world when ripped away.

"Seph?"

"Goodnight Zackary."

"But it's only…"

"I said…goodnight, Zackary." Sephiroth's lengthened his strides and added physical distance to the emotional gap already reforming between them.

"…'night, Seph."

Zack stopped trying to follow.

**A/N: ( Review? I know, I went from all the humor last chapter to all angsty on ya'll. Hehe. I noticed a pattern among the reviews when asking about additional characters. Almost every one of them mentioned Vincent. So I went on a limb and assumed he was the more popular 'addition'. Anywho~ Explanations will come next chappie. Because: **_**Where is Cloud? How did he meet Vincent? Did he release Vincent? Is Reno still with Cloud? How did he react to Cloud's story? What has Cloud been doing for the past year?**_ Hehe.** Keep reading my pretties!**

**Oh, and vote in the new poll on my profile! (**_**Finally managed to change it after a month**_**…) )**


	32. Questions

**Thanks to everyone who faved, alerted or reviewed this story! You make me feel all warm and squishy, ^_^ **

Okay, this chapter is probably just going to incite more questions than it is going to give answers, but I'm getting there. Dramatic build up, anyone?

And guess what? I now have FF7 on my PC. And guess what? The sucky graphics and sideways plotline are horribly addictive. Been playing the game for over ten hours now…Made it to Costa del Sol and am heading towards the Golden Saucer. I will note that I giggled like an idiot when watching the nibelheim reactor cut scene since I know that Cloudy thinks he's Zack and he is 'remembering' Zack's side of the story. When, in reality, he's the motion sick trooper who doesn't happen to die on the mission. Lulz.

So, yeah, am playing the game. Have watched the movie… But unless they release a PC version of Crisis Core and Dirge of Cerberus…Anywho~

**Side Note: **This is for those who wanted to see pics of my hair. Hehe.

The first and second pic are slightly different, but yeah~

**Pic 1**:(http:/)catsitta(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)art/Hair-Style-Pic-1-290569413?q=gallery%3Acatsitta&qo=1

**Pic 2**: (http:/)catsitta(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)art/Hair-Style-Pic-2-290569663?q=gallery%3Acatsitta&qo=0

**BOLD** text will be dream sequences and _**BOLD w/ italics**_ will be flashbacks, to prevent confusion…

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII in its entirety do not belong to me but to Square Equinox. To quote another writer: "These are not my toys; I'm just abusing them…"

**Rating (chapter): T (language, mild violence)**

**Word Count: **3,597

**Summary: **The first thing on Cloud Strife's mind when he woke was _**Not Again**_. Reliving the past once was hard enough, but doing everything again for a fourth time…Refusing to believe that he is trapped in a cycle of endless death and re-birth, Cloud decides to do whatever he can to stop the future he knows from happening. Along the way, he finds himself tangled up with the man he could not help but think was beautiful but learned to hate. Sephiroth was always part of the problem, but could Cloud turn the General into the solution? Time Travel fic/AU.

**Fourth Time's the Charm  
>by Catsitta<strong>

"_The truth is, I don't even know what's true anymore."—_personal quote

**Chapter Thirty-two: **Questions

4:30 a.m.

Just like always...

Reno stared at the blinking numbers of his digital alarm clock. He had gotten home from work about an hour ago. Being a bouncer at a bar kept him awake and busy during the darkest hours of the night. Then again, it was not exactly safe to go wandering about when it was bright out. And in Costa del Sol, more often than not, it was bright out. The sun proved relentless when he first arrived here with Cloud, pounding down upon the sand and cement, literally frying the inhabitants of the city.

Not that the locals either noticed or cared…

But that was beside the point. He worked the late shift to minimize the chance of being seen and/or recognized. Dim, hazy streetlamps allowed only brief glimpses of his trademark features whenever he wandered from place to place. Since many whom visited he sun-soaked coast were a little on the bizarre side, his crimson-colored hair and tattooed cheeks proved to be only slightly out of the ordinary.

However, he could never say he was happy. Midgar was his home. This tourist town he lived in would always be a foreign, outlandish place…but as the months go by, Reno found that this alien world…it felt safe. Perhaps it was because of his newfound routine…or Cloud's constant presence. Maybe there was another reason entirely. But for the first time since he was a child, there was a sense of ease and security…peace found in consistency.

And part of that consistency revolved around 4:30 a.m.

Reno leaned back in his bed, pillowing his head on crossed arms. If he listened closely…he would hear it. He closed his eyes. Silence…ah, there it was!

The creak of bedsprings in the room across from his own. The soft sound of bare feet padding across a tilted floor. The shuffle of dresser drawers being opened and shut. The faint thump of discarded sleepwear as it is dropped and slid beneath the foot of the bed. Then, more footsteps. The door is opened with a momentary squeak before it is gently shut again. More footsteps echo, growing distant as their path trails towards the bathroom. Another door opens and shuts…the pipes rattle, whistle and groan as the shower comes to life yet again. The pipes will complain for about eight minutes, Reno knew, before falling silent. There would be the distinct flush of a toilet before the door would open and shut yet again, and the footsteps would trail in the opposite direction from before…disappearing when their path reached the living room and his sense of hearing could pick up no further sounds. That is, until the front door opened and shut.

Yes. He had memorized Cloud's morning routine. It never changed. Not even on the weekends. Not even when he stayed up into the early hours of the morning, drinking deeply from a bottle, his eyes focused on something unseen. The blond roused at 4:30 without fail. Reno was uncertain if this should concern him or not, but he kept his silence. Instead, he monitored his routine and made sure the blond ate at least once a day. Aside from that, the redhead made no motion to interfere with Cloud's habits.

After all, who was he to question the choices of a man living his fourth life?

It had taken Reno a while to accept Cloud's confessions. So much of what he said had been unbelievable on too many different levels. But Reno was far from being stupid. He could tell when someone was lying or telling the truth. What Cloud told him were secrets the blond would have preferred to keep hidden, but they were far from being deceptive.

Though why he accepted the fantastical tales Cloud told, even after months of pondering and questioning, Reno was not sure. Perhaps it was because he could see the emptiness and grief displayed openly in those blue eyes of his. Perhaps it was because they were alone in this world, save for each other, and they both needed a friend. Or, perhaps it was because he knew, instinctively, that what he was hearing was the truth and was touched by the fact that Cloud entrusted him with such delicate information. After all, from what he heard, his other selves had become competent Turks on rank with the greats, like Tseng or Veld…or Vincent Valentine.

The crimson-haired teen shivered at not-so-old memories as they washed over him. Cloud's stories about the ruby-eyed gunman had been ones of tragedy and power, skill and redemption. It had been one thing to hear about the ex-Turk, but another entirely to meet the man in the flesh.

Cloud had left without a word one morning, the one and only time he had ever broken his routine, and returned a week later, the gunman at his heels. There were no introductions, no explanations…nothing. Just a cup of coffee and an hour of utter silence as the three of them sat around the plastic card table in the kitchen. The air was thick with tension and the gunman stared at Cloud as if the blond were the most interesting thing in the world, and expected the teen to grow a second head at any second. But, he said nothing. Cloud said nothing. And Reno, feeling like the odd man out, had nothing to say.

A few days later, he heard the ex-Turk speak for the first time. His voice was low, deep and resonating. It reminded him sort of how Sephiroth spoke, except the gunman was quieter and cryptic when phrasing his peculiar questions or responses. For a while, Reno prayed for a straight answer. After a week, he gave up on that and decided to ignore the man. After a month, he had almost forgotten Vincent's presence…that is until one morning, when Reno was returning from work, sore and bedraggled from a nasty group of drunken customers.

The gunman slipped from whatever shadow he had been hiding in for weeks and sat down next to the redhead as he downed his painkillers with a long draught of vodka. There was disapproval in his blood-colored gaze and quicker than a flash, the moment Reno lowered the bottle from his lips, Vincent stole it away. He would never get used to the fact that the man had a golden gauntlet with clawed fingers grafted to his arm. Nor would he forget the fact that those fingers were sharp and shattered the bottle with ease.

As the wasted vodka made a puddle on the table and floor, Vincent spoke for longest expanse of time since arriving a month back. After scolding Reno for mixing drugs and alcohol, he offered, albeit reluctantly, to train him. It caught a none-too-sober wannabe Turk by surprise, and for a while, Reno just sat there stupidly, uncertain how to respond. Vincent detailed what his offer included and meant, and how it was a favor to repay a debt owed…but he would not say to whom.

The next morning, nursing a hangover, Reno found himself dwelling on Vincent's proposal…Before he left for work that evening he made his decision. The gunman, whom he wondered if he actually slept, found him pacing in the kitchen. A shake of their hands later and Reno had a mentor…one who he swore was trying to work him into the ground.

For the next several months, Reno barely had time to eat and sleep. When he was not at work, he was with Vincent, trailing after him to whatever random location the ex-Turk decided was to be their training ground. They covered everything from stealth, to silence, to sharpshooting. Although, Reno still preferred hand-to-hand or close combat where he could have the familiar feel of his EMR in hand. Yes, he had found another one of the rods that he had haphazardly grabbed when fleeing the Turks as a Cadet.

Vincent once asked if it had a name. Unlike Cloud, Reno did not name his weapons and he told the gunman such. Which led to their next lesson, in which the redhead learned more than he ever wanted to know about various weapons.

It was surreal, those long days of training in out of sight locations. He went from a gifted slum rat to a certified, though unofficial, Turk.

Strange thing was, Cloud never asked about his training, nor even about Vincent. The blond did his own thing, sparing a word or a glance every so often. Reno, had he been less busy, might have worried more about the teen, but he hadn't the time. It was not until Vincent disappeared on a mission of his own a few days back that the redhead noticed how distant Cloud had become.

How different he had become.

When was the last time he saw Cloud smile? Heard him laugh? When was the last time they exchanged witty banter or life stories? When was the last time they trained together? Too long ago…

For the first time since he began to monitor Cloud's routine, Reno rolled out of bed and opened the door. He came face-to-face with a wet blond, whose eyes widened for just a moment as his steps slowed to a halt. A nervous hand came up to comb through damp spikes. Said spikes were shorter now, clipped from their wild, tangle into a more manageable style. In all honesty, he still looked like a chocobo, just one with a trimmed tail.

"Hey." Reno offered quietly.

"Hi." Cloud replied.

"Where yah headed blondie?"

"The usual place."

The redhead sighed,"Yah never told me where you run off to in the mornin'."

"I see."

"Yah gunna tell me?"

Cloud tilted his head and shrugged, "Nowhere special. Just some place to earn a little extra gil and relax before heading off to work."

"Ah." Reno at least knew where the blond worked. He was a mechanic at one of the shops. Though, where and why, the redhead did not know…thinking about, he realized that, he knew next to nothing about Cloud anymore. True, he knew his past…his story. But for the past year, the Cadet he knew and befriended, slowly faded away, replaced by this stranger wearing his face and skin. Where was the silly kid who blushed too much? Who acted strong one moment and revealed how vulnerable he was the next? Where was the Cadet who nursed his wounds in silence, but was willing to speak his mind?

Did he ever exist? Was it a façade?

No. That Cloud was still there. How did he know? The proof glinted from Cloud's left earlobe. A tiny silver hoop that matched his own. The evidence was also wrapped around the blond's wrist. A tattered, dirtied strip of blue cloth.

"I have to go now or I'll be late…so you tonight, alright?" Cloud said as he walked around Reno as if their conversation had never happened.

"Yeah…see yah tonight."

000X000

Zack stared at the little box in his hands.

"Aerith…" he murmured softly, ignoring the groans of complaint from other parts of the truck. He had been so wrapped up in confusion that he had forgotten all about his plans to propose to the girl. Now he was in the back of a transport truck with a half-dozen other First Class, a blonde baby Turk, and handful of other SOLDIERs ranked from Cadet to Second Class. To say the least, it was cramped. It did not help moral when the air conditioning sputtered out a few hours back. And a few of the unenhanced members of the group were looking green in the face due to motion sickness.

There were two others trucks like this one, and more than likely, those inside were in similar shape. The Firsts bored out of their minds and trying not to get vomit on their uniforms when a Cadet changed color unexpectedly.

But Zack was distant from everyone else. His mind off in its own little world as he closed his fingers tightly around the promises of the future. Once this mission was over, he would forget the little scene in Aerith's church and propose. Vincent was gone and by the way Aerith was crying, he had upset her greatly. No need to be jealous of the demonic, vampire-like messenger. Right?

Still, the question remained…where was Cloud? Who was Vincent? How did the two cross paths? And why send a message to Aerith and not his own mentor? Or even Sephiroth! Zack knew the pair were infatuated with each other…or at least they were. Gaia! He was giving himself a headache. Clamping his eyes shut, the First tried to clear his mind and perhaps catch a few blinks of sleep.

Except it seemed fate did not want him well rested.

The truck rattled and jumped on unstable, uneven ground—jostling him from his light stupor, and nearly bucking him from his seat. "Whoa!" Zack yelped, gripping the bench beneath him like everyone else. Then, suddenly, there was a squeal of tires against loose gravel and the screech of abused brakes. Everything came to a stop, throwing the passengers from their seats onto the floor at last. "Shit! What in Gaia's name was that about?" He rose to his feet.

"S-sirs!" Came a panicked cry. "W-we have a problem."

Zack was about to ask what said problem was when the truck rolled, it's covered back crumpling inwards onto the passengers from the sheer force of impact. Something had hit them and had hit them hard. "Gah!" It was a groan of frustration as well as pain. The SOLDIER First had landed awkwardly when the truck turned over and was now in a heap of tangled bodies, each attempting to free itself from the others. "What—"He never finished the sentence.

Something wickedly sharp pierced the side of the truck, splaying it open like a gutted fish. Zack squirmed, attempting to regain his freedom and footing. But before he could do so, the attacker peeled back the metal as if it were paper, filling the insides of the truck with light. The SOLDIER squinted, at last finding recovering himself enough to stand. There, standing like an angel of the heavens, immersed in the glow of the sun, was Genesis.

000X000

Reno sipped quietly on the beer in his hand. He arrived at work a few minutes early, surprising his employer (whom had, one more than one occasion, threatened to fire him for being late so often). The native of Costa del Sol quickly slid Reno's favorite to him and watched with interest as his bouncer mulled over his problems. Smoky-green eyes slid over to meet the clear-blue of his observer. The man, Frank Rosco, was grinning, flashing every pearly white.

With a grumble and a sigh, Reno tried to ignore him as he drank.

It did not help that Frank looked an awful lot like Cloud, except the man had a bronze tan and his sun-bleached hair was cropped close to his skull. That, and the man smiled constantly. Nothing ever seemed to make the blond frown, even his own anger. Frank just grinned and yelled like a loon, disconcerting anyone in the room.

Not that Reno had issues with his employer, no matter how broadly he grinned or how loudly he spoke. No, anyone who didn't give a rat's ass about the redhead's identity, past and future plans was good in Reno's books. Hell, getting a job here was one of the easiest things he ever did. He walked in one day wanting to be less sober, got in a scrap, and after knocking the bruisers unconscious, he had a job and a steady paycheck to go with it.

Life was good…or so it seemed.

"You seem down, kiddo." Frank said, just as Reno lowered his drink. The redhead quirked a brow and grunted in response. His boss was only thirty, but anyone a day younger than he was 'kiddo' or 'kid'. It was almost ironic, since, that was what he himself called Cloud during their travels to the sunny coast. Kid (also called Blondie) and Red. The dynamic duo. The wandering oddballs from the city looking to start life anew.

Good thing ShinRa's control was being questioned. Otherwise, Reno was positive that they would have been captured and ransomed. Thus far, nobody even mentioned the company or SOLDIER or the Turks. On occasion, there were sweeps of the city, but even the Turks weren't perfect. Cloud had somehow found a place that was safe to live and work, and Reno was thankful for the fact. But he could not help but wonder when the daydream would end and their past would catch up.

After all, the Turks were not perfect but damn they were persistent!

"—kiddo? Hey Red, yah with me?"

Reno snapped from his thoughts and managed an easy smile,"Yeah. I'm here, yo. Aint it 'bout time for my shift?" He adjusted the sleek baton clipped to his uniform belt.

"Yup." Frank took the now discarded bottle from the bar counter,"But seriously, what's got yah all in the clouds?"

Clouds…More like a Cloud.

"Nothin' big. My roomie's been actin' weird and I'm a little worried, is all."

Frank laughed,"Sounds like the kid has a special someone on their mind."

Reno blinked and he felt his face flush slightly. Oh how he was thankful for the crappy lighting in this place! Frank could have a point, the redhead realized. If the blond was obsessing hard over Sephiroth then it was no wonder he was acting strange. Cloud's none-too-small crush on the silver General could be backfiring again, like he mentioned happening the in the past, effecting his mood and thoughts, sending him through bouts of self-guilt and depression.

"Yah may be right…"

"Ha! I'm always right kid. Now get to the door before the evenin' rush piles in."

"Whatever, boss." Reno waved to Frank and found himself plunging deep into troublesome thoughts. So many questions. And it was in his nature as a slum rat as well as an "unofficial" Turk, to find the answers.

000X000

The night seemed to fly by due to his distraction.

Reno settled a few fights and kept everything in check, but his mind was definitely elsewhere. Luckily, it was a quiet enough of a night that he did not need have all his wits about him to keep in one piece. So, as the last of the customers tottered out, he eased himself from the doorway and onto a barstool. One more drink. If he was going to have a heart-to-heart with Cloud and figure out what the fuck was wrong with the kid, he needed to be less sober.

So he waved Frank over and just as the man set a bottle in front of him, something caught the redhead's attention. The local new station was making a special announcement of some sort. Curious, Reno sipped on his drink as the new anchor described some sort of disaster scene…apparently some ShinRa vehicles were attacked just south of Banora village. Strange. From what he heard of Banora, it was a quiet enough place. Not a lot of high-level monsters or a lot of activity. Just quiet expanses of orchards for miles around.

Reno quirked his head to the side.

Apparently, ShinRa lost contact with the trucks carrying the SOLDIERs first. There were some fuzzy pictures of a mangled metal lain out on the road. He frowned. Nearby there was what looked to be the ruin of a helicopter. As the news anchor continued her story, Reno learned that it was a joint mission between Turk and SOLDIER and had sent their best and finest.

He stood up, feeling sick to his stomach suddenly.

Normally the Turks would censor the news and prevent a story like this from ever hitting the air waves. If this was on TV that meant…Gaia! Reno rushed from the bar. He had to tell Cloud.

ShinRa sent its best and finest. That meant SOLDIER First's and senior Turks. Whatever the mission was it had to have been dangerous and highly classified. For the media to have even a snippet of information meant that there was no one patrolling the scene.

Reno closed his eyes and thought back to the fuzzy pictures. Yes. There were smudges of color amongst the metal scraps. Uniforms. Whatever attacked the trucks and copter was very powerful and likely still on the loose. But…was it a slaughter? Were there survivors? Prisoners?

His mind awhirl with panic, he could barely think straight. All Reno knew was that he had to hurry. Hell, he did not even know why he had to do that even. But his feet echoed against the cement sidewalk as he rushed towards home.

'_Wait. Why am I in such a hurry to tell Cloud about this?' _Reno wondered momentarily as soon as he hit the door and began to fumble with his keys. His thoughts scattered, replaced by urgency, as soon as the door swung open.

The redhead did not even notice the ominous song whispering at the back of his mind—caressing him and stroking his anxieties.

000X000

Gaia was in danger and She knew it. And even if Her champion hid his mind away from the Planet, She would send Her warning one way or another. The tale that had been in constant cycle was slowly unraveling, the chains breaking one-by-one. A new threat was emerging alongside the old.

_**Hero. Champion. Savior.**_

She bid Her messenger to hurry.

To share the news of a changing fate.

**A/N: (Le gasp! What happened to Zacky-kins? Where does Cloud wander off to every morning? How and why did he find Vincent? So many questions…all of which will eventually be answered. =3 hehe.) Review!)**


	33. Helpless

**Thanks to everyone who faved, alerted or reviewed this story! You make me feel all warm and squishy, ^_^ **

Okay, two things.

One: Serious angst warning for this chapter.

Two: I think someone set my plot bunnies on fire…they just kept breeding and breeding and then, all of the sudden, went scattering in a bazillion different directions. I have like…five different things I have been working on and I haven't been able to focus on anything more than a few sentences before I get inspired to work on something else.

Anywho~I hope you enjoy!

Aaaand, I've been seriously enjoying the reviews lately. You guys are supportive and awesome. Remember, suggestions and ideas, or even wild theories you may have about what's going on, feel free to throw 'em at me.

**Side Note: **I fixed the picture link last chapter! Yayz.

**BOLD** text will be dream sequences and _**BOLD w/ italics**_ will be flashbacks, to prevent confusion…

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII in its entirety do not belong to me but to Square Equinox. To quote another writer: "These are not my toys; I'm just abusing them…"

**Rating (chapter): T (language)**

**Word Count: **3,503

**Summary: **The first thing on Cloud Strife's mind when he woke was _**Not Again**_. Reliving the past once was hard enough, but doing everything again for a fourth time…Refusing to believe that he is trapped in a cycle of endless death and re-birth, Cloud decides to do whatever he can to stop the future he knows from happening. Along the way, he finds himself tangled up with the man he could not help but think was beautiful but learned to hate. Sephiroth was always part of the problem, but could Cloud turn the General into the solution? Time Travel fic/AU.

**Fourth Time's the Charm  
>by Catsitta<strong>

"_There are some days where everything is out of your hands."—_personal quote

**Chapter Thirty-three:** Helpless

"Cloud! Cloud! Cloud…Cloud? Yo blondie…where the fuck are you?" Reno was in a panic. After bursting through the front door of their shared home, he found it absolutely empty. Cloud never stayed out late. He always came home before midnight. So where in Gaia's name was the kid? "Cloud.."

As he returned to the kitchen, after nearly trashing the house in his search, Reno found himself unable to relax. His skin prickled uncontrollably and his heart drummed painfully against his battered ribs. What if something terrible had happened today? Cloud could be dead somewhere…or lost…or worse, been kidnapped by the Turks!

Reno bit into his knuckle anxiously, teeth leaving imprints and almost drawing blood. This was not good. Not good at all. The Planet's champion, the Hero of Gaia, the grand, friggin' Savior of the World, was missing. How could he loose Cloud? The blond did not break his routine. Never! Well, just once, but after he retrieved Vincent, Cloud never again deviated from his schedule.

Then, as he was just about to work himself into an utter panic, his conversation with Frank returned. How he mentioned that Cloud's behavior reflected that of someone having relationship issues. Was it possible the blond managed to get over Sephiroth and found himself a nice girl to spend the night with? Er…or maybe even a guy. Reno was still confused on that issue.

Cloud had both male and female lovers in the past, but thus far had proclaimed no interest besides that of Sephiroth. And quite honestly, basing someone's orientation on their liking of Sephiroth was inaccurate as hell! While the silver General was not Reno's type, he could see what even a straight male could find…attractive in him. Long, silken hair. Exotic, tilted eyes. Lithe, tall, muscular body. A sexy voice. An aura of control and power.

He was perfection incarnate.

But, he was on a tangent. Where was Cloud?

Neither Reno nor Cloud owned a PHS since the devices could be tracked and their conversations tapped, so calling him was out of the question. He hadn't the slightest clue where the blond wandered off to during the day, just that he went to work and 'someplace quiet'. "Blondie…"

"You are looking for Cloud?" Vincent's deep voice startled the redhead, and Reno clutched his chest dramatically as he watched the vampire-like man slip from the shadows.

"Yah just about scared the fuckin' life outta me, yo!"

"Hn." The crimson-eyed gunman arched a brow and gracefully leaned his weight against the kitchen table—crossing both arms as he did so. "Your ability to sense an enemy's presence needs improving."

"Look, Valentine, Blondie's missin' and he needs findin' 'fore somethin' real bad happens…"

"You're slurring your speech terribly, Reno."

"I'm half-wasted yah moron!" The redhead cried in frustration,"But not blind or stupid. We gotta find Cloud."

Crimson orbs glittered in the dim lighting, unblinking and unyielding. Vincent said nothing in response; instead, he gave his head the slightest of shakes, dark bangs falling over his face like a veil. The silence between them was charged with question, and Reno was in desperate need of answers. So, like any reasonable, half-drunk person would do, the redhead let out a single shout. The kind that bespoke of primal, male fury.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Reno cried,"Yer s'ppos'tah be 'is friend, yo. An' yer jest sittin' 'ere all quiet actin' like there aint a Gaia damned thing wrong."

Vincent sighed, shaking his head slightly more noticeably,"I am no more friends with Cloud than I am with anyone else. Regardless, even if we were…close, I see no reason to panic over his disappearance. From what Chaos has told me, Cloud often disappeared for long periods of time—ostracizing himself from his friends and community as a means of self-inflicted punishment. A chapter from my book, it seems. Though, from experience, I know, that such can only lessen the agony of past sins so much before you live in a state of constant suffering."

Reno blinked, surprised by how much the ex-Turk had told him, before narrowing his eyes,"Right, yah got demons in yer head talkin' to yah all the time."

The gunman bristled subtly at the comment,"Their voices are but murmurs even at the heat of battle. Control is mine."

"That so? Then why do yah always talk about this Chaos thing?"

"He remembers…Cloud's actions in awakening me from my slumber also awoke him. If not for Chaos, I would not be here nor would I have bothered with your training, or in Cloud's affairs."

"Wait…you were sleepin' 'fore yah came here?"

"Yes."

"Dude…that's one long nap, yo." Reno's frantic mind had at last slowed into a jumble of disjointed, confused thoughts. The alcohol managed to overcome the adrenaline that had been coursing through his system, clouding his senses and jarring his train of thought.

000X000

Little did Reno know, that was exactly what Vincent was waiting to happen. Or, to be more accurate, Chaos. Disoriented, Reno missed the flicker of gold that stained the gunman's irises and the shift in Vincent's tone as it dropped in pitch and took on a gravelly quality.

"Indeed." Said the crimson-eyed ex-Turk.

They both felt the tension in the room drop, but only Chaos knew why. Only he could sense the shift in the Planet's awareness as She retreated from Reno's mind. Gaia was in a panic—desperate to find Her champion—but the soul-gathering WEAPON within the gunman had little interest in Her mind games. Calamity would reveal itself soon enough, and the chains of fate would once again bind those involved from the beginning. And once again, She would suffer and perish, Her core rotting away as the Geostigma infected Her blood. It ALWAYS happened.

The little human the Planet clung to as Her champion needed time to recover from past abuse. Even as an immortal, ageless being, Chaos understood that much. During his various dips in the Lifestream, the WEAPON had more than one opportunity to peer into Cloud's mind and it was far from a pleasant place. He thought his host was depressed and bordering on insanity, but the tiny blond was worse. Humans were not meant to retain their memories from past lives. Rebirth was supposed to be a clean slate for souls.

Instead, Cloud's soul of memories was ripped to bits and piece-by-piece stitched back together into a chaotic quilt. The threads were so fine and fragile, and drawn impossibly tight and thin. Just the gentlest of pulls could unravel the human's entire psyche. In fact, as he could recall, the Planet did manage to break Cloud's mind once. Had She not learned what too much pressure and too many memories did to the normal mind?

Humans were but animals! Mortal. Primitive. Breakable. Their bodies and mind so easy to crush. True, Gaia's little pet was stronger than most, such could be presumed by the fact that the human had learned to block his essence from the Planet's all-seeing eyes, but Cloud was broken. He had always been broken. All She was doing was wrenching apart all that remained in Her desperation.

Chaos would have no part in upturning the human's life this time. He played the messenger boy, kept Vincent's delicate mind intact by supplying only as much information as he needed through their shared bond, and guided his host with the proper pokes and nudges. That included his interactions with the loudmouth of a redhead Cloud had involved himself with. The boy had a set purpose and destiny, and Chaos did not wish to know what would happen if the boy were to stray from that path.

Unlike Cloud, Reno was not a wildcard; he was a link in a previously unbroken chain.

Also, he was easy to imprint upon. A little talking and the gentlest of mental brushes could implant any suggestions he deemed necessary. His host was, as of yet, unaware of Chaos' telepathic abilities. True, he knew they could speak through each other's minds, but Vincent did not realize that said skill extended beyond that of himself. Chaos was, after all, one of the Planet's first children and capable of incredible feats. Merely, he was trapped within a very human body. A body that did not age due to his presence and his presence alone.

The gunman likely did not realize that his pathetic form would have been warped beyond recognition and his mind ripped to shreds by the other demons inside him. It was Chaos' dominant presence that kept the others in control—subduing their rage and quieting their screams into whispers.

After all, that damned scientist bound him to this human at the most basic of levels. Separation from his host was suicide for even him and for an immortal, death was an imposing idea. Chaos had no desire to die, nor did he wish to live in the body of a ruined host. Thus, he kept Vincent safe. He kept his fellow 'inhabitants' at bay. And, when he was not needed, he listened—reaching his mind out, sweeping his awareness over the land and plunging it deep into Gaia's core.

Chaos sensed everything. Every flux in emotion or suffered injury. He knew names, places, pasts, faces…everything. Most of this information he let slide and flow because it was not needed. Humans were—_normally_—unimportant. Predictable. The biggest exception was Cloud. And he, the WEAPON quickly discovered after his awakening, was very difficult to trace. His spiritual energy was a viscous fluid rather than a diluted gas, its strange taste and density made it unique, but the flavor was thick with Lifestream.

Normally, when he touched minds, he found the little pockets of energy that radiated off of all living creatures and traced it towards its source. Much like seeking air bubbles in a gel. But Cloud…finding Cloud was like trying to find a bubble made of a slightly different gel than that of which it was incased within. Possible, but damn hard to do without causing undue headaches. Yes, even Chaos got headaches…or at least Vincent did when Chaos became too focused on one subject or another.

So, he stopped trying. Letting the blond human do as he wished caused significantly less stress than attempting to do as his mistress, the Planet, bid.

But even so, Chaos did feel the slightest tingle of discomfort as he pondered Cloud's disappearance. The annoying mortal was correct in his statement that the blond rarely strayed from his usual habits. So what could be happening? Was the boy in danger?

It did not matter, Chaos reaffirmed as his thoughts began to stray. If the human was alive, dead or otherwise, there was nothing he could or wished to do.

Cloud's death meant that the future would repeat itself, and right before Her death, She would muster the strength She kept in reservation and turn back time for Her champion and children. It was a last resort of self preservation. Should Cloud remain alive, unless he continued to break fate's bindings and somehow managed to change the ultimate end, the Planet's death would still be just as eminent.

In a way, Chaos wished She would stop fighting and let the human and Herself perish. It was the natural order of things. Gaia even birthed Omega and himself in the beginning because She knew that Her death would come. Chaos was to collect the souls of memory, of which the Lifestream consisted of, and Omega would take that energy and flee into the depths of the heavens. His WEAPON brother would then find a new planet, one barren of life, and imbue it with Gaia's blood.

That was how it supposed to work. It was how the Planet was born in the first place. Her mother's death led to Her own creation. Planets were mortal beings, powerful and seemingly ageless, but mortal. But their children, Chaos thought wryly, were not afflicted with such a fate. He, like Omega and his other brothers, could endure the Planet's death because it was his purpose to ensure Her rebirth.

"Hey Valentine?" Chaos' musings were broken when the loudmouthed human spoke again. He merely tilted his head, uninterested in communicating with a lesser being unless need be. "I…I think somethin' bad's happenin'. I can feel it, yo." But the redhead pursued the topic no further and proceeded to collapse, right there in the middle of the kitchen.

Chaos blinked and felt his host's consciousness demand control. Finding no reason to keep it, the demon slipped back into the dark reaches of Vincent's mind. Aware. Awake. Always watching. Should the Planet decide to invade the mind of the annoying human again, he would once again take action. Was it cruel to intervene in the affairs of the Planet?—his own mother. Perhaps. But She was breaking Her champion with her fears and Chaos was ready to start anew.

Then again, it wasn't he who was terrified of dying. Nor he who Calamity tainted with Her existence. When She died, he would persevere.

"Let Calamity return." He murmured softly, for Chaos knew that the only one who could stop it and possibly change the future was in no shape to do so. All that he could do was watch, wait and guide the events prior to the end. The Cetra, Aerith, could summon Holy again should Sephiroth ever call Meteor. Sephiroth could yet again be slain. But Calamity…she was a virus and viruses, once in the blood, can never be purged. "A hero reborn…sad fate for the chosen…can crisis be averted?" The WEAPON chuckled softly,"Nay."

000X000

Reno woke with a gasp.

He was sweating and shivering and—how did he get in bed? The redhead sat up and tried to untangled himself from the sheets, but somehow, he managed to get them all wrapped around his legs and tied into knots. Nursing a hangover, Reno was slow in making his escape due to any sudden movements giving him vertigo and the filtered light through his blinds was bright enough to make his head throb painfully.

What happened last night?

With his thoughts in a scattered mess, he tried to sort some semblance of a timeline out, but to no avail. After double checking to make sure his clothes were on, that there was no stranger in his bed or strange markings on his skin, the redhead at last made his way towards the door.

He could not have drank that much. Frank always cut him off before he could get thoroughly drunk. That's why, if he had been wasted enough to black out, Reno expected to be in the kitchen, not his own bed. The alcohol was in the cabinet under the sink. He always drank it at the table…

Reno scratched his head, confused.

As he made his way to said afore mentioned kitchen, the teen realized two things. One, there were no empty bottles strewn about, which was abnormal, and two, Vincent Valentine sat in his usual spot, drinking coffee and reading a newspaper. "The fuck…When did you get back Valentine?"

The gunman quirked a brow, his usual response to just about everything Reno said or did.

"Last night."

"Seriously?" Reno paused for a moment,"Did yah put me to bed, yo?"Vincent nodded."Why?"

"Was I supposed to leave you on the floor?"

"So I did pass out…"

"You cannot remember last night's events at all?"

"Nah."

"I see."

"What happened?"

"You expressed your concern for Cloud's recent disappearance after searching the house in a panic."

Blurry memories came into focus,"So he didn't come home at all last night?"

Vincent's stoic expression remained unchanged,"No."

Reno did not know how to feel or respond. Raw emotion lashed at him, clawing at his control. He wanted to scream and cry and laugh with insanity. It was too much. Too damn much. Burying his face in both hands, the redhead began to sob.

He barely noticed when a hand rested on his back, gently stroking in soothing circles of comfort. It was the closest the ex-Turk had ever come to expressing sympathy…or concern.

000X000

Zack let out a groan.

Everything hurt.

His head pounded. His limbs ached. His stomach twisted. His eyes burned.

Then again, how was one supposed to feel after getting one's ass kicked to hell and back by a manic-depressive SOLDIER, knocked unconscious, then trussed up and left in a cell? Because, honestly, feeling like shit kind of seemed appropriate.

As he adjusted himself on the concrete floor, attempting to gain semblance of traction on the smooth surface, pain lanced through Zack's system like a lightning bolt. Barely managing to stifle a cry, the First allowed himself to sink back to the floor. His legs felt like jelly and no sensation remained in his arms. Thus, he found himself twitching and shifting, trying to alleviate the pain as well as distract himself from the situation.

He was alone. Injured. Hungry. Tired. Weak. And a familiar ache in his gut reminded him that he needed to empty his bladder.

What was going on? Why did Genesis attack the trucks? Why did he take him as a prisoner? Were the others alive? Where was Angeal?

His mind raced and his heart did the same. It was a numbing tempo of confusion and fear that sent prickles of lightning and ice through his nerves. Eventually, the sensations became too much and he allowed himself to drift back into the realm of unconsciousness. He would be a liar to call it sleep.

Zack did not dream as he laid there in that darkened cell.

But he did whisper.

He whispered prayers to those who fought beside him in battle and to those back home, ignorant of the situation. All he wanted was to wake up and find himself back in Aerith's church, sprawled out in her flowerbed as he dozily stared into her emerald eyes.

000X000

Elena did her best to stay strong, but her world, it seemed, was falling to pieces all around.

Images of broken bodies strewn about the road, lifeless and mangled beyond recognition, haunted her minds eyes. It did not help that, among those forms, lay dead some of her fellow baby Turks. The Turks, in general, were a select few. Rarely did the babies jump up through the ranks and when they did, it was because a senior officer was either incapacitated or dead. Six in total were the prideful Turks. At least…they were.

Much like the First Class SOLDIERs, who number no more than fifteen, senior Turks were as close as family because of their scarcity. No one, not even a trainee, could understand what they had gone through to gain their rank. To be one of them was a honor above all others…but it also held a note of tragedy.

So when Tseng, her Commander and respected leader, looked her straight in the eyes and welcomed her to the family…Elena's heart wanted to break. One of the elite six had fallen in the raid.

But who?

After being captured by Genesis (it was as if the man was everywhere at once!), she had only managed to speak to Tseng and that was for only a second. She was bludgeoned over the head, after that, until her world was consumed with blackness and when she awoke, nylon cords bound her limbs together in the most awkward arrangement.

So now she was a Turk.

A prisoner at the mercy of an unstable First Class SOLDIER.

And utterly alone.

Elena let out a low growl. She was going to die, wasn't she? She could see it in Tseng's eyes when he awarded her with full status. He knew that they were losing the battle and that SOLDIERs hated Turks. Why would Genesis bother keeping even one of them alive?

After a while, the blonde found herself laughing.

Then sobbing.

Then closing her eyes and curling up best she could.

She was just a kid, not even eighteen years old yet. Yeah, she was legal adult, but who wants to die before they reach their twenties? Life began at twenty-one…or so she heard. Did that mean her life would end before it even began?

There were so many things she wanted to say, places she wanted to go.

This imprisonment silenced her and confined her.

Freedom was a fragile thing, something all Turks, babies or senior, desire and never let completely go of. Turks always have bad roots. Their histories have violence or substance abuse, or a combination of the two. They were from slums and orphanages, or from families, or even countries, that no longer wanted them. They were outcasts, freaks…survivors. They had seen too much to be broken or to ever truly give up hope.

For some reason, Elena thought about Cissnei's obsession with angels.

How she would ramble on and on about wings and freedom…of humans and monsters. What Elena would not do for wings herself…to be able to spread the feathered limbs wide and take to the sky.

**A/N: ( A few different perspectives this chapter. Hopefully I answered a couple questions while invoking a few more. Next chapter is dedicated to our favorite duo! Hehe. Cloudy-kins been busy and Sephy-kins needs a vacation. **

**Review please!)**


	34. Crossroads

**Thanks to everyone who faved, alerted or reviewed this story! You make me feel all warm and squishy, ^_^ **

Sorry this update took so long. My flash was corrupted and I lost a bunch of files. I managed to salvage a handful, but Fourth Time, Ghost of Wutai, and others were just…gone. So the oneshot gift/trade/request fics I've been working on have been destroyed. Sorry to those I have promised fics to, I'm doing my best to rewrite and recover what I can.

On other news, this is the busiest time of year for me. With UIL coming up for band, and AP testing in about a month, I have rehearsals and study sessions to attend.

Also, starting June 1st, I may be forced to go onto a hiatus for an undetermined amount of time. Why? Well, I'm moving. With the college I'm attending being in another state and the freshman orientation I'm to attend being on the 15th of June, I'm going to be busy. I have exactly two weeks after graduation day to pack up, leave, and get settled. Luckily, I have family where I'm going, and my mom is moving too. She's been waiting for me to graduate so that she could move, I just happen to be going to college in the state she's been dreaming of going too. Hehe.

Anywho. That's about it.

**BOLD** text will be dream sequences and _**BOLD w/ italics**_ will be flashbacks, to prevent confusion…

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII in its entirety do not belong to me but to Square Equinox. To quote another writer: "These are not my toys; I'm just abusing them…"

**Rating (chapter): PG-13 (language; implied, mild suggestive themes)**

**Word Count: **3,811

**Summary: **The first thing on Cloud Strife's mind when he woke was _**Not Again**_. Reliving the past once was hard enough, but doing everything again for a fourth time…Refusing to believe that he is trapped in a cycle of endless death and re-birth, Cloud decides to do whatever he can to stop the future he knows from happening. Along the way, he finds himself tangled up with the man he could not help but think was beautiful but learned to hate. Sephiroth was always part of the problem, but could Cloud turn the General into the solution? Time Travel fic/AU.

**Fourth Time's the Charm  
>by Catsitta<strong>

"_There are many crossroads in life. At each we must make a choice…to say hello or goodbye to those who could change our lives."—_personal quote

**Chapter Thirty-four: **Crossroads

Cloud woke up at the same time he always did. He took a shower, dressed and headed out. The only difference in his routine was Reno's impromptu morning conversation.

Silly Reno, did he not realize that there were things better left unknown?

So Cloud left the redhead with his questions.

Today was just another day, nothing special…nothing strange. It would be like always, the blond decided, shutting the door behind himself and continuing his usual routine.

000X000

It took mere hours to prepare for his vacation.

In fact, within a day of announcing his plan to take some relaxation and recuperation time, Sephiroth found himself on the sunny shores of Costa del Sol. Only one problem…he hated the damn tourist town. It was hot, crowded and loud. But the executives decided to ship him here on their gil, so there was little he could do to complain.

Perhaps it would not be so bad.

He did have his bike after all.

A SOLDIER-grade, top-of-the-line, military issue motorcycle. It reached speeds in exceed of 200 mph and was built of the most state of the art technologies available. Perfect for darting through traffic like the demon many claimed him to be, relying on his natural reflexes and super human reaction time. In other words: He gunned the fucker as fast as it would go and didn't hit a thing.

It was rather entertaining thus far, speeding about on his bike, letting the vehicle become nothing more than a black-and-chrome blur. Sephiroth rarely had opportunities to let loose like this and throw caution to the wind. He might have been vaguely worried about getting arrested for his reckless behavior if it weren't for the fact that none of the police force even stood a chance of catching him.

So one could say he was a little more than pissed when his entertainment decided to break.

Especially since he was going full pelt when it did.

Sephiroth barely had a chance to react when the numbers on the pedometer started to blink and a grinding nose erupted from the back tire. Hastily, he hit the brakes, the mechanism in the handle bar sputtering and snapping beneath the force of his grip.

There was a loud bang and the next thing he knew his world was spinning.

He kicked out his leg, trying to find the street. The momentum of the bike rendered this action practically useless as it proceeded to lurch forwards and drag Sephiroth with it. Suddenly, it came to a stop, and through only sheer strength alone did the silver General manage to avoid getting thrown off. The thought of road burn and a concussion did not sound pleasant…

Breathing heavily, Sephiroth assessed his current situation.

His motorcycle was relatively intact, save for the blown tire.

The break system was definitely shot.

And his leg felt numb.

A quick look down confirmed that the limb was still there, but the strain of being used as a shock absorber and brake would likely leave the leg with limited movement until the damage healed.

"Whoa, that was a close one, eh?" Sephiroth whipped around in his seat and stared at his observer through the tinted visor of his helmet. The stranger was leaning against a building, clad in stained overalls, with a cigarette hanging from his mouth. "Lucky you broke down here, too. Otherwise you'd have to call a tow truck to fetch that fine motorbike of yours. Man oh man, is she a pretty one, aint she? Never seen a girl like 'er 'fore."

Girl? Was the man talking about his bike? Sephiroth swung off his motorcycle and examined the area. He was in some back street alleyway between clusters of squat, brick buildings. Down further he could see what looked like a garage door and beyond that, a dumpster.

"Well, c'mon, mister, Kid'll get your motorbike fixed right up."

"Pardon?"

"Kid. My newest mechanic specializes in motorbikes. In fact, he's even been building one from scrap after his shift. Never seen a monster like it before, but Kid does have an eye for that sort of thing. Just don't ask 'em about it, or you'll have the boy talkin' your ears off in no time. Kinda funny too, since if he aint talking about bikes, he aint talking at all."

"Mhm." Sephiroth could care less about this 'Kid'. All he wanted was his bike fixed.

"Hey, yah gunna take your helmet off, mister?"

"Hm." The silver General did as he was bid; removing the helmet and removing the length of his hair from beneath his jacket collar. He then let the locks fall in a cascade down his back. Unfazed, the mechanic continued to ramble on about his newest employee and guided him around to the front of the building. The fact that Sephiroth was in disguise was likely why the man did not shut up. Everyone knew the fearsome General had silver hair…at the moment, he had black.

Yes. He spent years perfecting his various disguises. It made certain covert missions much easier since his typical appearance was…abnormal. His current, and favorite by far, disguise was that of a somewhat traditional Wutain male—the fact he was wearing padded leather gear rather than robes bespoke of said 'loose' traditions. With his silver locks dyed a sleek ebony, and his mako-colored irises covered with brown contacts, few people even questioned his hair's length or the Wutainese accent he adopted for the occasion.

It was, after all, a long-standing tradition for men of rank to never cut their hair. Not that many people on this continent understood that the length was status symbol in Wutai, but their ignorance was little concern to him. As long as no one displayed racial prejudice towards him, Sephiroth was fine. After all, the war was over, and even he, the Demon that won said war, held little animosity towards the prideful warriors of the Wutai. So, in his opinion, no one else should either. Tension was high between ShinRa and the Wutain people, but the fighting, for the time being, was done.

"Here we are," the mechanic announced joyfully once they were both inside the garage, "Lemme get the boys to fetch your motorbike from the back." He then began to shout orders like a Sergeant, his dozy employees scrambling from their napping places to follow their boss' command. A few minutes later, the bike was rolled into the workshop, and the mechanic was swearing beside him. "Dammit. Where's Kid?"

"Right here, sir." Sephiroth's eyes widened a fraction of a degree at the sound of that newest voice. It couldn't be…The silver General looked over his shoulder in time to see Kid enter the garage, a stained towel in his hands, a work belt slung low over his hips. "Hello, you must be the owner of the motorcycle outside." The boy extended his arm, offering a gloved hand for the General to shake. "Did a real number on her too."

Startled, he found himself staring into eyes all too familiar.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Kid retracted his hand and gave a polite bow. "Forgot that's considered impolite where you're from. So, back to the matters at hand. My name's Kevin Cole, everybody calls me Kid, though. And, I'll see what I can do about your motorcycle. I'm sure my boss will give you the right paperwork to fill out while I check the damage." He flashed a smile before turning away, no hint of deception or nervousness in his words or body language.

Sephiroth finally let out the breath he never realized he had been holding since the one-sided conversation began.

Walking away from him was Cloud Strife. It could be nobody else. He was sure of it. Although, the teen did look…different. Acted different too.

But those eyes…a striking, ocean-deep blue. Like sapphires, or the afternoon sky. They were the eyes of a man older than the body that wore them. And that hair! Blond and ruffled, with gentle spikes smoothed back away from his face. A couple stray locks did as they pleased, however, defying gravity or falling rebelliously over a smiling face. A face not quite as round and boyish as he remembered. The angles of adulthood were becoming more prominent as youthful softness fell away. He was beautiful, even more so than Sephiroth remembered, and the light bronze tan gave the teen a healthy, lively glow that had been missing back in Midgar.

The silver General swallowed, watching with barely disguised fascination as the teen walked over to the other mechanics, made a few hand gestures and led the bike into one his workstation. Within a matter of minutes, Cloud had an open tool box at his feet and was inspecting the framework with a small frown on his soft lips…

"He's young, but he'll get the job done right." Said the man from earlier, and Sephiroth refrained from jumping with surprise. How had he let the mechanic sneak up beside him without noticing? "Now, I got some forms for yah." He held out a clipboard. "'Name's Rich if yah need any help or have any questions."

Sephiroth accepted the paperwork wordlessly, his eyes refusing to tear away from the busy blond. By this point, he was blatantly staring.

One year. It had been one year since he last saw or spoke to Cloud. And in that year, the blond invaded his thoughts and dreams, driving him insane. His composure should have been better than that, but every barrier he had ever created had been broken down by three little words. I love you. The teen had told him that he loved him with raw honest in his eyes. Then, he disappeared without a trace.

There was a bounty on Cloud's head, one that ShinRa was all too eager to fill. The boy would be arrested and questioned, poked, prodded and experimented upon. He would likely die screaming in agony as Hojo pushed him past his limits in order to satisfy his sick need to make living creatures suffer. If not at the 'good doctor's hands, the at those of the Turks. Tseng would be all too happy to end the life of the Cadet to denied and then defied him.

He did not want that to happen. Gaia, he could care less that he would be performing treason by not calling the Turks or even catching him himself. All Sephiroth knew was that he wanted to the blond and that could not happen if Cloud was in ShinRa's greedy hands. Though why, he had to wonder. Many people had proclaimed love for him in the past, but when Cloud had said so, it had felt different. He had wanted it, craved it and desired to capture and consume everything that the boy was and had the potential to be. He had wanted to make sure that Cloud never said those words to anyone else, that no other person would reflect in those blue orbs with devotion than himself.

It was selfish, greedy and in so many ways, wrong.

Cloud was many years his junior, at one point his subordinate, and now, a wanted criminal.

It was his duty to bring Cloud to 'justice'.

But the interest of his mind, body and heart screamed against doing so.

At last turning away from the blond, Sephiroth found himself making a promise. One that was practically predatory…territorial…He would claim Cloud in every way that a person could be claimed. It did not matter if the blond wanted to give everything that he was over to Sephiroth, because the silver General would snatch it away before he realized he had lost himself. Was it cruel? Yes. Was it worth it? Most definitely.

A year's worth of frustration needed to come to an end.

There only remained one problem…

How was he to accomplish this?

000X000

It was a few minutes past five in the evening when Cloud finally stepped away from the motorcycle. There was a frown plastered on his face and deep furrow between his brows. Apparently, he was having problems.

Sephiroth had spent the better part of the past two hours watching the blond work. It was hot and muggy, and everyone looked worse for wear. Even he felt sweat beading along the inside of his collar since he had stubbornly refused to take the jacket off. Strange how his mind seemed to reason that as long as he kept the material on, no one would have a chance to recognize him, especially Cloud.

Speaking of whom, said blond walked over to where he sat—face flushed and his hair nearly flat with sweat.

"Sorry sir." Cloud mumbled, looking dejected. "There's nothing I can do to fix her."

Arching a dyed brow, Sephiroth asked,"Pardon?"

"Well, with a little more work, I could fix the frame enough to put another tire on, but the electronics are dead and I don't know enough about tech to say if they're salvageable. I'm afraid you might want to consider scrapping her, though, she's definitely a fine piece of work and probably cost you a king's ransom in gil." Cloud scratching his head absently,"If you like, I can call in an expert to come look in the morning, but at best, she won't have a chance of working for at least three days."

Sephiroth blinked. ShinRa paid for it and could pay for another. There was little need to even attempt to fix the thing, even if it saddened him to lose the ability to zoom down the streets.

"Sir…I know this probably doesn't make up for much, but the least I can do is take you back to where you are staying."

"I see. Very well. I am staying at the Costa del Sol resort, about fifteen minutes north of here."

Cloud tilted his head,"You seem awful calm despite the fact that you might lose your bike."

"It is a material possession that can be replaced." Sephiroth replied, allowing himself to sigh and lower his shoulders some. "I am fortunate that when the tire blew, I did not…" He made a face.

"Understood."

"Now then, you mentioned something about a ride."

"Yeah. This way."

Soon they were standing in front of the biggest motorcycle Sephiroth had ever seen.

It was built for speed, definitely, the mass of the bike covered with smooth contours. Glistening black and chrome suggested meticulous care. And there were strange protrusions on either side, just behind the front tires. After a moment, he deduced that they were likely storage compartments.

Cloud made his way over to the bike and turned a switch, causing one of the compartments to spring open, revealing a wing-like protrusion that could be used as a rack. From within the compartment itself, the blond fished out a leather jacket, gloves that went to his wrist, and a pair of tinted goggles. After suiting up, the teen straddled the bike and looked in Sephiroth direction.

"Well? Get on." The blond grinned.

Sephiroth paused for only a moment longer before tucking his hair beneath his jacket once more and pulling on his helmet. With a minute of straddling the bike behind Cloud, they were off like a shot. Apparently, the blond had a thing for speed as well.

Lost in the thrill, the silver General almost did not notice when the bike purred to a stop, the engine rumbling softly as Cloud waited for a red light to turn green. Strange, for someone who shattered the speed limit, the boy was paying attention to the other rules of the road? Sephiroth shook his head slightly, keeping his grip as loose as possible around the boy's waist. Crushing the blond while he was driving would likely not end very well.

"Hey, you hungry?" Cloud asked rather abruptly, not bother to look at Sephiroth over his shoulder.

"Indeed. Do you have something in mind?"

"Yeah. I know a great place just a couple minutes past where you're staying."

"I am going to presume this is to make up for being unable to fix my bike."

Cloud mumbled something under his breath and Sephiroth was actually unable to understand even with his enhanced hearing. Then again, his ears were ringing—he was all too used to the pain caused by heightened senses—and that could have been interfering.

"What?"

If Cloud made a reply, it was drowned out by the roar of the engine as the blond sped through the newly turned light.

000X000

After a few run ins with traffic and traffic lights, the pair finally made it to their destination.

Cloud carefully parked his bike and cut the engine. As Sephiroth freed himself from the vehicle, and then his hair from his helmet and collar, the silver General listened to the blond prattle at the bike with adoration. It was almost disturbing to listen to someone baby talk a motorcycle as if it were a person.

"I'll be back soon, okay Fenrir." Cloud cooed before closing the open compartment he had just finished storing his riding gear within.

"Fenrir?"

The blond smirked,"Yeah. Have something to say about it?"

"Hm. No."

"Good. Fenrir doesn't take too kindly to folks who say mean things about him."

"I see." Sephiroth suppressed the urge to laugh in Cloud's face. It was ridiculous! But…so very Cloud. It was just another side of him to want and consume. That innocent affection would be his. So would that obsession.

It was strange to want someone this badly. He never lusted after others. That was beneath him. Yet here he was, infatuated. Almost as if he were actually the dark angel from those long ago dreams, where the little angel's love was everything he desired and would stop at nothing to have. But dreams are flimsy imaginings. Soon, he would make them real. Tangible. Cloud would be that angel of whom Sephiroth was the master.

As he followed the blond into the restaurant, the silver General failed to recall how he, himself, as the dark angel, fell desperately in love with his precious pet. It was why there was obsession. And why it was impossible to let the blond go without making a claim.

000X000

Dinner turned out to be an awkward affair.

It was a Wutainese restaurant that served authentic dishes from the western side of the island. The flavors were rich with spice, and most foods were served dry rather than with a sauce.

Sephiroth ate his meal with ease, the chop sticks familiar in his hand.

Cloud struggled, miserably trying to manipulate the utensils and failing a majority of the time. He was halfway through before he dropped the sticks and asked for silverware, blushing as he stared at the mess he made of his plate and the table.

He did not speak much, proceeding to prod the food even after receiving the requesting eating utensil.

"Are you…alright?" Sephiroth asked after a while when Cloud abandoned the fork in his hands.

"…fine."

"I see…" Sephiroth lowered his chop sticks and folded his hands on his lap,"You do realize that I would not have been offended if you had chosen to eat with a fork from the beginning."

Cloud blushed nearly scarlet,"I do now…I mean, I had a friend who would call me a barbarian for eating Wutainese food with a fork. She insisted I use chopsticks…no matter how useless I am with them, and told me that it was offensive to eat with a fork around someone…of traditional values."

Sephiroth chuckled softly, careful not to betray himself by laughing in such a way that Cloud would recognize it. "Ah. Why is it that you are so fearful of offending me…Mr. Cole?"

"Kid. Just…please call me Kid, sir." Cloud mumbled, his eyes dropping, hiding the emotions teeming within from view.

"Hn. Kevin."

"Kid."

"Are we actually arguing over something so…unimportant?"

Cloud scowled, looking up from his plate,"Excuse me?"

"Names. They are…unimportant."

"No they're not…"

"Truly? Then tell me, after knowing me for…three hours, have you found it necessary to know mine?"

"I—I…" Cloud's frown disappeared, replaced by confusion.

Sephiroth smiled,"It is quite alright. After all, I made no effort in making my name known and have no plans in doing so."

"That's not fair."

"If you like, I can forget your name. Knowing it adds nothing, and not knowing detracts nothing. Rather simple, I'd say."

"…You are a strange one, sir."

"I have been told such often…now back to an earlier question…Why is it that you are so fearful of offending me?"

Cloud ducked his head again and muttered something under his breath, again too quiet for Sephiroth to hear, but he could read the words on his lips. The silver General inwardly smirked.

"What if I said that your feelings are shared?"

Blue eyes snapped up again and widened. Sephiroth gave a knowing smile.

"I can read lips."

Cloud sank slightly in his seat,"So you're not…offended?"

"Why exactly would I be offended by someone finding me attractive? Especially someone as…pretty as yourself."The silver General let every ounce of his charisma ooze into his tone. He made his voice dark and seductive, lowering his baritone even deeper, knowing its effect on people. Sephiroth wasn't stupid. He was sometimes a little clueless when it came to relationships and other people, but careful observation over the years allowed him to pick up on a thing or two. After all, even if he usually did not lust after people, his body did have its needs and having just the right kind of charm could gain him whatever partner took his fancy.

"Pretty?" Cloud wrinkled his nose,"I really wish people would stop calling me that."

"Why? You are very beautiful. There is nothing to be ashamed of."

"Yeah, well, maybe if I weren't pretty then people would take me seriously."

"I take you seriously."

They watched each other, both wearing curious expressions. Cloud flushed again, tugging at his hair a bit and looking away. "So…you think I'm attractive?" The blond asked softly— carefully—after a pregnant pause.

Sephiroth refrained from grinning predatorily and instead offered a polite nod of his head. He then scanned the room to make sure no one was within earshot before replying,"It is not as if I have been discreet about the fact. Did you not notice how I watched you work?"

"I-I thought you were just concerned about your bike…I mean, if anyone ever touched Fenrir, I'd be watching them like a hawk too."

"Truly…so dinner had nothing to do with you…testing the waters, as it may be?"

Cloud mumbled something and fiddled with the tablecloth.

"Look at me." Sephiroth ordered gently.

The blond looked up.

"That's better. I enjoy looking into those beautiful eyes of yours."

And with that, nothing else was said until they were once again on Fenrir, speeding towards Sephiroth's hotel.

**A/N: (Some of you are probably going WTF! Doesn't Cloud realize that's Sephiroth! Why is Cloud acting weird. AND THAT ANSWERED NONE OF MY QUESTIONS. Well, all of those questions will be answered next chapter. Though I am curious on what my readers think is going to happen next, being as, if you remember, Cloudy-kins never came home, and during the evening, the Banora mission went awry. **

**Keep reading and please review!**

**Remember, suggestions and other feedback are awesome.)**


	35. Unspoken

**Thanks to everyone who faved, alerted or reviewed this story! You make me feel all warm and squishy, ^_^ **

Hehe…this took longer than expected. Its also waaay longer than expected. My plot bunnies decided to breed again. That, and I spent four days unable to write due to an eye infection and two scratches on my cornea. Bleh. Painful. That, and trying to focus on anything with one eye shut (or both eyes open with only one contact in and being nearly blind without said contacts in) gives me one heck of a headache. Reading. Writing. Games. All of it was ten times more difficult and it frustrated the heck out of me.

But I'm all better now. =3

Enjoy!

**BOLD** text will be dream sequences and _**BOLD w/ italics**_ will be flashbacks, to prevent confusion…

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII in its entirety do not belong to me but to Square Equinox. To quote another writer: "These are not my toys; I'm just abusing them…"

**Rating (chapter): PG-13 (language; implied, mild suggestive themes)**

**Word Count: **4,591

**Summary: **The first thing on Cloud Strife's mind when he woke was _**Not Again**_. Reliving the past once was hard enough, but doing everything again for a fourth time…Refusing to believe that he is trapped in a cycle of endless death and re-birth, Cloud decides to do whatever he can to stop the future he knows from happening. Along the way, he finds himself tangled up with the man he could not help but think was beautiful but learned to hate. Sephiroth was always part of the problem, but could Cloud turn the General into the solution? Time Travel fic/AU.

**Fourth Time's the Charm  
>by Catsitta<strong>

"_Actions speak louder than words_."—Common saying

**Chapter Thirty-five: ****Unspoken**

As the pair rode into the parking garage, Fenrir growling all the while, Sephiroth found himself curious about Cloud's peculiar silence and stiff posture. Ever since leaving the restaurant, the blond's entire persona changed, as if he were nervous. But why? Unless the teen saw through his disguise, or suspected that his riding partner's intentions were far from pure.

Sephiroth almost chuckled at the thought.

Cloud was alert and fairly intelligent, albeit even paranoid, but there was no way the boy could possibly recognize him. Right? Right.

So as they pulled into a parking spot and the blond cut the engine, the silver General found no reason to break the charade. As long as Cloud did not suspect he was the General, the game he was playing was safe and the odds in his favor.

"Here we are, sir." Cloud lifted his tinted goggles, revealing those brilliant blue eyes of his, as he turned in his seat. "I guess I'll see you at the shop in the morning? Or…not…"

A small smile worked its way onto Sephiroth's lips. "Ah yes, I'll see about finding a taxi service in the phonebook." He quirked his head to the side, noting the way Cloud struggled to tear his gaze away from his own, his emotional eyes glazing over with ice…a defense mechanism he displayed as a Cadet. Sephiroth would not even be surprised if Cloud zoned out right here, his mind traveling elsewhere for a matter of moments, minutes, or possibly even longer.

Slowly, so as not to break the blond from his self-imposed stupor, the silver General swung his leg over the seat and settled his weight entirely on the ground. Cloud's gaze did not follow him. Sephiroth smirked. With the same breed of slowness employed before, he reached out with a gloved hand and tilted the blond's head just a fraction, noting how Cloud's breath hitched subtly. He was waking up.

Sephiroth pulled his hand away and snapped his fingers.

Cloud jumped, eyes widening with surprise.

"S-sorry 'bout that." The blond looked more startled than apologetic, though he was faking the appropriate tone of voice decently. "Must be tired…"

"Not sleeping well?"

The silence betrayed the fact that he was not.

Odd. Apparently, Sephiroth was not the only one struggling to find rest at night. But likely Cloud's unrest came from anxiety; after all, ShinRa was hunting the boy like an animal.

A strange, sly smile replaced the smirk he wore,"I could help you with that problem."

Cloud opened his mouth slightly, shut it, and opened it again. The action strongly resembled that of a goldfish gasping for air, its flimsy gills flexing with each desperate breath. He was mentally grasping for straws, Sephiroth could tell, his mind dazed and sluggish from whatever state it had been trapped within.

So, like the tactician he was, the proud General took advantage of his opponent's hesitation.

Lightning quick, he pressed shoulder against Cloud's, forcing the blond to turn further in his seat. He reached out and placed his left hand on the blond's right thigh—the one furthest from him as it was over the opposite side of the bike—close to his hip. His other hand settled on the seat behind Cloud, palm flat as Sephiroth leaned forwards, making his intentions clear.

He forced Cloud to look straight in his eyes, leveling his gaze with the smaller male's, their faces but an inch apart. "That is…if you would like me to help." Sephiroth kept his voice low and sultry as he advanced his offer.

Cloud swallowed thickly, having shut his mouth at this point, and stared at him with panic, reminding him of their previous meetings. The teen did his best to avoid Sephiroth, but as luck would have it, fate kept tossing them together. With Zack being his second-in-command, and a close friend, Cloud and he were brought to the other's attention more times than likely. And every time they faced each other without another in the room, the blond watched him nervousness, blaming his fears on the ever present Masamune.

But this time, Masamune was nowhere in sight. They were but strangers. An introverted mechanic working in the bustling resort town of Costa del Sol, and a mysterious biker who haphazardly crashed outside of his place of work. It was as if they were players in a cheesy romantic novel, destined to cross paths and fall in each other's arms…

That is…if they were truly who they pretended to be.

As it were, these past few stolen moments would likely be their last. There was no happy ending for a weapon built for war and a strange boy with more secrets than most. But that did not mean that there could not be happiness in their lives.

Sephiroth leaned forwards and brushed his lips against Cloud's, wanting so desperately to savor the feeling…the taste…and then it hit him…literally.

It took a few seconds to register the fact that he was on the ground and a few more on top of that to realize how badly his jaw hurt. More surprised than wounded, Sephiroth cradled his injury with confusion and looked up.

Staring down at him were eyes that belonged only to one person until now.

Himself.

000X000

Lazard Deusericus felt his blood rush to the floor…cold.

His fingers trembled around the PHS in his hand, and only after hearing the other line go dead did he allow the device to fall. It clattered against the metal desk before him, the screen blinking absently.

He had lost contact with the team heading towards Banora.

Tseng phoned in just as the chaos began, his words hurried and laced with uncharacteristic alarm. He communicated that the situation was quickly getting out of hand, that the trucks were being thrown like toys and ripped open like tin cans. The SOLDIERs and baby Turks were quickly swarmed, leaving him and Rude the only unscathed ones since they were in the helicopter. After that, the feedback became garbled and all that was heard from the other end was shouting and gunfire…then everything went silent as communications were cut.

Taking in a few deep, reassuring breaths, the Director of SOLDIER stood, adjusted his pinstripe suit and glasses, before walking towards the door. Then, as he reached his destination, the blond hesitated and closed the open hand reaching for the handle. It took only moments to return to his desk and dial Sephiroth's number.

This was a case that only the General could handle.

There was no need to get permission from the President…at least, just yet.

000X000

Cloud clenched his fists and tried to reign in the terrible anger that threatened to overwhelm him.

He breathed in short, staccato breaths.

Sweat beaded down his neck.

All he could hear was his own heartbeat and the pounding of blood in his ears.

It was all too much…too fast.

How he had wanted this…to have Sephiroth wrap him in his strong arms and steal away his worries with a kiss. The dark angel from his dreams was his soul mate. And Cloud was the willing servant to his cruel, yet somehow loving, master. It was an ironic, almost guilty pleasure to remember how easily the dark angel erased his hatred and replaced it with devotion and love.

But this…this was too much, too fast.

And in a strange way, he felt betrayed.

The man pursued him, likely unaware that his 'Cloud copy' was actually the original.

Cloud knew that the man laying on the ground, a purpling bruise on his cheek, was the silver General in disguise. Even without the Planet's help he could sense his presence, feel his almost predatory intentions. And it frightened him terribly when he thought of JENOVA and the strange 'Reunion' in his dreams.

Whenever the man focused his attention on the blond, Cloud could feel his mind and willpower grazing against his mental walls, whispering for entrance. Sephiroth, the one from his first life, used to bash through the barriers as if they were glass with nothing more than the gentlest of suggestion. JENOVA's influence made the silver General's control nearly unbeatable, and Cloud could remember the wars that went on inside his head. His own identity screamed, but the siren song slipped through every time, turning him into a puppet.

But now, things were different, right? JENOVA was not in his blood and too many baths in the Lifestream made Cloud mostly Mako. Even if the parasite was in play, neither she nor her son should be able to mangle his will power and turn him into a mindless drone. It couldn't happen…he refused to ever let it happen.

Yet that soft whisper against his mind was like a lover's caress. Familiar and needed. It offered him everything, to take away all his worries and pain. Sephiroth could make it all better. He could cure all of his ills. And those promises were too good to refuse, and too good to be swayed by. Lies. They were all lies. He was foolish to have ever put himself into this situation. It would have been better to let the silver warrior find his own way home and never be given a chance to worm his way back into Cloud's heart and mind.

After all, fifty years was a long time to love someone you wished you could have hated.

Cloud closed his eyes, feeling the mako burn behind them and urging them to return to their natural state.

Then, he silently adjusted himself and motioned to rev Fenrir's engine back to life.

As he turned the key in the ignition, suddenly, he was flying.

Then he was bouncing across the pavement, collecting scratches and bruises in all too familiar places. Momentarily stunned, Cloud did not move fast enough to avoid Sephiroth's next assault. The disguised warrior grabbed the back of his jacket and yanked him into the air, holding him like one might a feral cat.

With a hiss, Cloud writhed in Sephiroth's steel grip, wishing that he could reach one of his weapons since his current position was not conducive to spell casting. As a corded arm wrapped tightly around his middle, trapping the hidden blades in the jacket against his body, the blond found himself fishing desperately for an idea. The silver General squeezed his poor ribs none too gently.

"Gah!" Cloud involuntarily yelped as the longest of his blades nudged against his tailbone. "What the fuck are you doing?" Maybe if he played the oblivious innocent, Sephiroth would not be able to see through the ploy and realize that he was whom he was. Maybe he could escape…then again, there was a lot balancing on said maybe. "First you kiss me, and then yah grab me when I knock yah off me. You some kind of…of predator?" Cloud spat out that last word in hopes it would startle the General.

There was a moment of silence, then a soft, eerie chuckle. Feather-light strands of metallic black brushed against his face and Cloud stared, mesmerized by the way the sunset reflected and glistened against them. Then he mentally shook himself. Getting distracted now would be very bad.

"Something of the kind," Sephiroth murmured cryptically, a smirk in his tone as he lowered his voice into the barest of whispers, "Cloud."

The blond felt his breath catch in his throat and possessed only one thought.

'_Shit!'_

Then everything went dark as he was immersed into a sea of living nightmares and forgotten dreams.

000X000

_**It had been so long since he had last seen his dark angel…**_

_**He felt so lost and alone despite being in a place all too familiar.**_

_**He missed the quiet shores of ivory sand and mako-tinted water. He missed the iridescent sky that shone with every color within imagination. He missed the empty corridors of the castle, cool and unforgiving, yet feeling of home. **_

_**And most of all, he missed Sephiroth.**_

_**He missed those calculating stares and that wicked smirk. He missed the chiseled planes of his chest and abdomen. He missed the strength of his embrace and the gentle demand of his kisses. He missed the playful remarks as well as those that cut like daggers. His missed way silver locks felt against his skin…He missed the way those ebony feathers stole away the light, submerging his black wing in almost utter darkness. **_

_**He missed his forceful seduction.**_

_**His haunting laugh.**_

_**His smile.**_

_**Him.**_

_**His dark angel. **_

_**Sephiroth.**_

_**Slowly, Cloud unfurled his folded wings, the snowy white appendages a stark contrast to the shadowed emerald of his prison. He could feel Gaia reaching for him; hear Her calling for him with Her strange song. He could see the tendrils of Lifestream lazily curling through the dark, illuminant and diaphanous, like faintly glowing ribbons of gossamer. **_

_**Here, he had waited for his dark angel to come rescue him from the Planet. The silver-haired male was right, he was no longer a hero or champion—just a pet to keep his superiors entertained. Only, whereas Gaia offered him life and redemption, Sephiroth promised death and acceptance. After all, in a world where he is a god, he can choose to slay even his most favored of angels. And that was something that Cloud wanted. Rest. Peace. Death. **_

_**He wanted to come to terms with his own mortality and die as a normal person should instead of repeating this hellish nightmare called life.**_

_**Cloud took in a ragged breath and pressed an open palm against the wound above his heart. Masamune pierced him there, cutting flesh and tissue, yet the blade had not stolen his life when it should. Instead, it scarred him and left Cloud to deal with the consequences of a survivor's fate. How he hated this body, this twenty-eight year old form, with all its marks and flaws. Each scar was a memory, a reminder of a past failure. **_

_**Yet this was the body his dark angel chose, saying that he wanted Cloud to be at his prime of strength and power. That he found this form desirable despite its flaws.**_

_**Tears stung at his eyes. **_

_**This was no time to reminisce…**_

_**Or was it?**_

_**He was alone in this empty place within his mind. He was alone in the outside world.**_

_**He was sick and tired of being alone.**_

_**Was it so wrong to want companionship from the one person who had a sliver of a chance of understanding? His dark angel…his soulmate…his lover in the realm of dream.**_

_**But dreams are flimsy things for they lack basis in reality.**_

_**And in the end, it was reality that counted.**_

"_**Sephiroth," Cloud murmured as the green tendrils wrapped around his form. Tossing back his head and shoulders, the little angel surrendered the fight. Even Gaia's caress was better than this void of nothing, despite Her manipulations. Then, he regretted it.**_

_**Her touch filled him with pain, his every agony collapsed upon him in an instant, rendering his screams silent. Cloud eventually found enough strength to twist away from the tendrils, but the green inched towards him with lethal intent. The Planet was angry, She could not find him or his mind, thus Ger precious champion could not be commanded to go play hero.**_

_**Cloud pumped his wings, struggling against the sluggishness that settled into his limbs.**_

_**Why did he feel so tired?**_

_**Gaia reached for him again, but the blond was prepared, he leapt away from the green that wanted to consume him. **_

_**Why could he never be happy? Why could no one ever leave him alone when he wanted and be there when he needed? Why did he have to be the damn martyr in every situation?**_

_**He was sick of being played with. He was sick of waiting for his dark angel to come rescue him.**_

_**He was sick of Gaia and Her games.**_

_**Cloud let out an angry cry and leapt skywards, his wings catching an unseen wind. He raised higher and higher into the void of this place he once called Sanctuary. A place that felt more like a prison now than anything else. Beneath him, he could hear Gaia cry, pleading for him to return, that She rescued him from Calamity and her son because She loved him. **_

_**The blond clamped his eyes shut and continued to pump his wings, the image of the dark angel and he caught in a lover's embrace. **_

_**There would be finding no redemption in Gaia's arms.**_

_**He could only find salvation through the man that destroyed him.**_

_**Sephiroth…**_

_**Suddenly, the void began to crumble around him into emerald tinted dust.**_

000X000

Cloud woke from his surreal experience to find himself in a strange environment.

More specifically, the inside of a fancy hotel hallway instead of a parking garage.

"I see you are awake now," Sephiroth murmured, the slight Wutaian accent he had been using was gone. Obviously, he was done pretending. Well, so was Cloud. The little blond scowled at the man whom held him bridal style and attempted to break free…only, he possessed no use of his arms or legs. His limbs felt like bricks of lead, his fingertips numb. "By and by, playing with mako is a dangerous game, Strife. Especially for someone with the substance naturally in their system."

"What are you—?" Cloud began, but the silver General seemed to know where his thoughts were headed.

"Random bursts of enhanced strength, mood swings, paranoia, migraines and black outs are all symptoms of unbalanced mako levels, whether from withdrawal or from poisoning. Of course, there are other symptoms as well, but from what I have observed, I should have guessed it sooner." Sephiroth actually sounded disappointed. "Though I do question why you would illegally dose yourself with mako, and am curious how you managed not to hospitalize yourself all this time."

"I'm not…" Cloud grumbled, but his thoughts were disjointed. Today he could not seem to keep his mind straight. Every time he turned around he was off in some daydream or lost inside his own head. The confusion and sense of no direction was nothing new and easy enough to overcome, but the out of body experiences were becoming too frequent for comfort.

"Then do explain why you have the symptoms as well as mako eyes?"

"I-I…" He shut his mouth. What was he doing? "Put me down."

"No. I want answers, Strife."

Cloud grumbled something else under his breath.

"Pardon?"

"I said: More like you want to molest me, you creep." The blond snapped, once again hoping to catch Sephiroth off guard.

Unfortunately, the silver General offered a wry smile in response, the flicker of heat in his gaze unmistakable. "You're a curiosity, Strife. Unusual. And I find that…appealing." A soft chuckle. "Also, I am never one to leave something unfinished. Back in Midgar, you started—"

"I started nothing! You were the one who…" Cloud found himself trailing off, his thoughts returning to the kiss in the gym.

"And you were the one who announced your attraction to me…"

"That was Hojo's damn pills talking."

"I notice you no longer need them, Strife." Sephiroth tone was thick with implication. "Before, this kind of physical contact would have induced a migraine."

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not dosing myself with mako!"

"Then explain."

"There's nothing to explain."

They fell silent, each assessing the other with steeled, unreadable eyes. For every ounce of ice Sephiroth poured into his gaze, Cloud's hardened to match—the very air felt chilled as their wills clashed, stealing the breath from their lungs and searing against unprotected skin. Then the silver General smirked, one arm working free to fish a key from a pocket.

"W-what?" Cloud's composure faltered.

The door before them opened.

"We have much to discuss, Strife." Sephiroth said, almost nonchalant,"And until you are fit to hold a proper conversation, you will rest here."

"You're going to try to hold me prisoner…"

"Try?" The disguised warrior snorted,"Even with whatever enhancements you have obtained over the past year, I highly doubt you have a chance of escape."

"This is considered kidnapping…"

"Only if you object."

"Why wouldn't I?"

Again, that smirk returned.

As the door shut behind them and the tumblers locked into place, Sephiroth dipped is head and softly brushed his lips against Cloud's.

The blond froze, caught between the thick haze of desire that connected him to the silver general and his own inhibitions. Why was he fighting again? He could have what he always wanted…needed. The only way to save Gaia was to first save himself. After so much pain, he needed a moment of solace in which to reconstruct himself…

Sephiroth's gentle advance became slightly more persistent…demanding.

Cloud let out a long exhale of breath, allowing the air to escape through his nose as his eyes fluttered shut. All arguments abandoned him…

At least, until Sephiroth's phone rang.

000X000

With a growl, Sephiroth tried to ignore the incessant blare of the PHS.

Cloud was willing, relaxed and in his arms. There was no time to lose or waste mucking about with some idiot executive. In fact, being as he was on vacation, no one was supposed to call unless there was an emergency…as in, the world was about the end kind of emergency.

Reluctantly, the silver General relinquished his prize, arranging the blond on an expensive looking sofa before digging through the pockets of his riding jacket.

Caller ID showed the number to belong to Director Lazard.

Impulsively, and rather selfishly, Sephiroth jammed the Disconnect button and turned the annoying device off. That way, no one could interrupt him and his conquest again. It had already been too long. He needed this and by Gaia, he would get it.

Call him sick or crazy, but this was something he needed to keep sane.

How one little Cadet drove him mad was anyone's guess, but he had and there was no turning back.

Grinning with satisfaction, Sephiroth turned back to Cloud, only to find him…missing.

His grin faded.

"Cloud?" The General narrowed his eyes, ready to snap out an order for the boy to show himself. He was in no mood for teasing and games.

"_STOP_!"

With surprise-widened eyes, every muscle in the silver General's body locked against his will. Sephiroth struggled fruitlessly, infuriated by the fact that he was caught off guard by an untrained teen, and startled by the fact that the spell actually took hold. Magic tended to slide off of him, his natural resistances higher than that of any other SOLDIER alive.

He gritted his teeth, managing to overcome the Time spell just enough to find his voice,"What is the meaning of this?"

Cloud came into view, his approach cautious.

"Believe it or not, I am sorry." The blond offered, though the genuine quality to the phrase was lacking. "But here and now is neither the time nor place for…anything." He stood with his feet spread apart, a ready, easy stance. "Just…leave me alone, Sephiroth. All I want is to live a normal life and forget the past. That includes ShinRa, SOLDIER and you." There was regret laced through every word—reluctance, as if he were letting go of a great, and familiar burden. "I'll never be normal, true, and the mirror reminds of that fact every morning. But I can at least pretend."

The blond made a hand gesture, "Silence."

Sephrioth felt the spell wash over him,"No."

Unfazed, Cloud repeated the spell, though the silver General was still trying to figure out where in Gaia's name he was keeping the Seal material. After a while, and some witty banter, the spell took hold, stealing away Sephrioth's ability to speak.

"Goodbye Sephiroth…I just wish it did not have to be this way."

Cloud's emotional eyes locked with his own and with the gentlest of sighs, he made his approach. Small, calloused hands touched a pale cheek. The blond gave a ghost of a caress, his lips quivering, betraying his inner dialogue. Then, he drew away, his expression darkening, as if ashamed of himself.

"I love you."

Nimble fingers unzipped and unbuttoned the front of Cloud's leather jacket. With practiced ease, the blond unsheathed one of the blades hidden beneath, concealed by a pocket in the jacket's lining. Metal glinted and gleamed in the artificial light of the room, as did the green material embedded in the dagger's hilt. Sephiroth had felt the weapon earlier, but like a fool, had disregarded it.

And apparently, he was about to regret the misstep in judgment.

For the first time in his many years as General, Sephiroth felt genuinely afraid for his life.

He was used to the constant, looming presence of Hojo and the nightmares of the lab. But to have a boy, and ex-Cadet no less, render him immobile and without voice, its unfamiliarity unnerved him. To have said boy near him wielding a blade, it practically froze all thought.

This could not possibly be an assassination attempt. Could it…?

Mako-green eyes appraised the blade briefly, before flicking to the blond. Cloud looked impassive, as if this routine was as dull as watching paint dry. Sephiroth could hear his heart pick up in tempo, and then, he felt the smallest twinge of sensation return to his fingertips.

The Stop spell was wearing off, but too slowly.

Cloud raised the dagger. Sephiroth shut his eyes.

He willed his limbs to move and then…nothing.

One eye cracked open, peeking beneath dark lashes.

Cloud still stood before him, dangerously close with that wicked blade. But his own eyes were shut, brows focused as if with concentration. He could see his lips moving, shaping a certain word.

Mystify.

Was he trying to confuse him? If so, saying the spell aloud would help. After all, there were few spell casters in the world that could use materia without speaking; it was why Silence spells were so effective against opponents whom primarily used magic.

Speaking of which: Where was that damn Seal materia? And to think of it, where was the Time?

There was only one orb slotted in the dagger and it was apparently Mystify. Maybe there were slotted braces sewn into the arms of the jacket Cloud wore, or some other place. That was the only way Sephiroth could explain this spell casting despite the fact that he saw Cloud unarmed in the restaurant and at the Garage. The white T-shirt, baggy jeans and oversized boots were capable of hiding very little, especially when Cloud was not wearing overalls and a work belt over top. But the leather jacket…now that he was looking closer at it, did have more 'padding' then one might think necessary.

"SLOW!" The sudden shout caught Sephiroth by surprise, breaking him from his musings and bringing him back to reality. Seeing his own, outstretched arm precariously close to Cloud's face, the silver General realized that his hyper-trained body had reacted out of reflex the moment he was capable of movement.

Now, said limb was inching closer, and his entire perception of the world felt skewed and sluggish.

Another slew of questions emerged: How did Cloud afford expensive materia like Time and Mystify? How had he managed to level the spells without previous training? And how could he possibly have the MP to use the higher-level spells like Stop and Slow?

Added to the other, various mysteries that revolved around the blond, Sephiroth was left with a disorganized pile of nonsense that just left him bewildered.

"How?" The silver General croaked, feeling the Silence wear off, though the Slow was affecting his speech.

Cloud shook his head, "Practice." Then, he furrowed his brow and stared again at the materia slotted in the dagger. He seemed conflicted, as if debating on whether or not to cast the spell lurking within the orb.

"You...going…to…kill…me?" Sephiroth hated how slurred his normally elegant words were.

The blond looked affronted,"Of course not! Why would I kill someone I love?" His expression starkly changed, as if hit by some sort of realization. The dagger suddenly hit the floor, trembling fingers unable to maintain their grip. Cloud shook his entire self, rubbing his skin and shuddering as if cold or trying to rid himself of an unpleasant feeling.

Sephiroth presumed he failed to shake whatever was bothering him, because the blond proceeded to cringe against some unseen assault, before crouching on the floor and retrieving his weapon. As soon as the blade disappeared within the confines of his jacket, Cloud turned and headed for the door.

Only when he was halfway out did he seem to realize that his spell would wear off soon, and that Sephiroth could make a hasty pursuit should he choose to follow. Cloud swore silently, shutting the door and running off somewhere within the hotel room. Or, rooms, to more specific.

ShinRa spared no expense.

It was the penthouse suite: two spacious bedrooms with their own walk in closets, a master bathroom with a huge, sunken tub, a fully equipped kitchen, a living room filled with couches, armchairs, a table and a flat screen television, and a balcony with a pristine view of the ocean below.

There was a great deal more space than Sephiroth needed, but being as it was paid for and for the most part quiet, he thought not to complain.

Well, now he thought to do so. Cloud disappeared from view so easily and not being able to keep tabs on one's opponent was an unsettling experience, to say the least.

Still fighting against the Slow, Sephiroth walked in the direction the blond hurried towards. With luck, the spell would wear off soon and he could chase of the boy down. There were more desires to slake than that of lust. Cloud would tell him who exactly he was and how he managed to escape ShinRa clutches for so long.

Clenching his teeth stubbornly, the silver General slugged through the living room and was nearly to the halfway point when Cloud emerged from the 'guest' bedroom. In his hands were the sheets from the bed and the wire hangers from the closet.

"What I would do for a Manipulate materia right now." Cloud muttered, giving Sephiroth a wary look before approaching again. The swordsman reached out slowly, but in vain. The blond divested him of his leather coat, allowing it to pool at their feet (one handed, being as his other clutched his procured supplies) before he looped a twisted corner of the sheet around his wrist and then proceeded to tie his hands behind his back.

Then, with strength only a SOLDIER could ever possess, the blond manhandled the larger male across the living room and into the master bedroom, where he shoved Sephiroth backwards onto the oversized bed and continued to tie him down.

Once, in the midst of doing so, Cloud muttered another Slow spell, and the strained look on his face suggested that he was reaching his limit. But the blond continued to work, bending the hangers and twisting them around to create makeshift cuffs and bindings.

For some reason, the silver General found himself remaining practically silent.

The situation had gotten utterly out of hand and now he was paying the price. Strange how something as simple as being caught unawares by a sexual interest, could turn into a humbling, if not humiliating experience. True, once the spells Cloud was casting wore off, he could free himself easily enough. But for Gaia's sake! He was the General of SOLDIER and here he was tied to his own bed.

This was not how he pictured his day going.

No, his picture included a great deal more kissing, a healthy dose of blind groping and a heated, passionate encounter wherever they happened to be.

One little kiss and a few sly touches hardly equated to a whirlwind affair.

"There, that should hold you for the time being." Cloud announced after a while, wiping his brow and breathing in a few, uneven breaths. His bright eyes were oddly dull, suggesting that he was spent, nearly to, if not all the way to, his limit. "Sorry about this. Wish things could be different." Then, he turned, waving over his shoulder in an ironically pleasant gesture. "But I really must be going now."

As Cloud reached the doorway, Sephiroth panicked. Why, he had no idea, but likely it had something to do with the soft, feminine voice whispering for him to call Cloud back. To command him as was his right to do. She insisted he would obey; all he had to do was utter the demand.

Deciding that with all the of the insanity he had experienced throughout the day, that he had nothing to lose, the silver General let out a single shout.

It was not until Cloud froze in place, face turned towards him, eyes wide with horror, did Sephiroth realize that his command for the blond to stop…was unspoken.

000X000

**A/N: (Aaaand, cliffie! I realized about two thousand words back that this was going to run long and decided to stop here. I know, I'm a tease. You should know that by now. =3**

**Anywho, review please!)**


	36. Misperception

**Thanks to everyone who faved, alerted or reviewed this story! You make me feel all warm and squishy, ^_^ **

Wowza that was a long hiatus, wasn't it? But hey, I've been busy.

And I'll say this: 20 hours in an overloaded Volkswagen Beetle, with my mom and two cats (one of which whom wanted to be all of the driver's side and complain loudly whenever she didn't get her way), was definitely an interesting experience.

Then came the staying with a relative, hotel hopping and home searching.

Let's just say that, despite finding a place to live and moving in on the 13th of June, we didn't have furniture until the 24th when it arrived. And, it proceeded to rain the entire moving day…and the next, which kinda sucked since it was my birthday…But I had access to a computer!

Last week, I think Wednesday, I got my driver's permit (I know, kinda late, but I never had a real reason to get one since there was no purpose for one yet). Am scheduling for driving lessons to prepare for the test.

What else…oh yeah! On the 15th of June I went to Summer Orientation at the college I'm going to in the fall. Met some cool people and my roommate. And, before I even left on my trip, I made a Facebook page. Not much on it since I'm more of an e-mail person than a social networking person, but hey.

Anywho, long ramble about myself is over.

**Side note****: **This chapter is a little jumbled and weird. It's supposed to convey disorientation, the loss of self-awareness, obsession, and then, the steadiness of resolution.

**BOLD** text will be dream sequences and _**BOLD w/ italics**_ will be flashbacks, to prevent confusion…

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII in its entirety do not belong to me but to Square Equinox. To quote another writer: "These are not my toys; I'm just abusing them…"

**Rating (chapter): M** (mild violence, blood, language, general mindfuckery…fluff and implied sexual situations)

**Word Count: **3,544

**Summary: **The first thing on Cloud Strife's mind when he woke was _**Not Again**_. Reliving the past once was hard enough, but doing everything again for a fourth time…Refusing to believe that he is trapped in a cycle of endless death and re-birth, Cloud decides to do whatever he can to stop the future he knows from happening. Along the way, he finds himself tangled up with the man he could not help but think was beautiful but learned to hate. Sephiroth was always part of the problem, but could Cloud turn the General into the solution? Time Travel fic/AU.

**Fourth Time's the Charm  
>by Catsitta<strong>

"_Insanity is doing the same thing again and again, and expecting a different result_."—Common saying

**Chapter Thirty-six: **Misperception

His head _hurt_.

No. That was not strong enough a way to describe it.

He was in fucking agony!

Cloud trembled, still frozen with shock, and struggled to breathe. It felt like daggers were grinding against his mental walls, blunt but ruthless, vicious in their assault. He just wanted to rip his hair out, to fall to his knees and scream until the pain went away. Instead, he stood there, eyes becoming glassy as his vision fell out of focus.

Sephiroth lay there, bound and overcome by the effects of his Slow spell. His lips never moved. He never screamed Cloud's name nor ordered him to stop and return to his side. Yet he heard his voice loud and clear, much like a gunshot in the crisp Nibel air. The attempted breech into his mind was obvious, but the method crude. It was as if the man had no idea what he was doing or that that he was even doing it.

But if he was not aware of the connection, then how did he use it?

Without the Jenova cells in Cloud's system, how was there even a viable link?

Confused and one step away from utter panic, the blond clamped his eyes shut and without preamble or thought to the consequence, he snarled aloud,"Get the fuck out of my head!" The mental assault abruptly stopped, only to slam harder against his barriers a moment later. A cry built in Cloud's throat, choking him and he fought to keep Sephiroth out of his mind. If the man succeeded in invading his thoughts, the hero of Gaia would surely break.

When the attack on his senses failed to cease at his warning, Cloud felt himself slip into a desperate state of self-preservation. He refused to become a puppet again—a mere pawn in JENOVA's games. The blond opened his eyes and threw himself on the bound silver-haired warrior, lethal intent flashing in his eyes.

000X000

Sephiroth did not know what to expect when he disobeyed Cloud's command and once again reached out to him with his mind. It was a strange sensation, letting his thoughts travel along that invisible connection between them, especially when he had to make a conscious effort in doing so. He felt hyper aware of everything about himself and Cloud—the fear and anger, agony and desperation radiated off the blond in waves.

And it was…addictive.

He could _hear feel taste smell see_ each flicker of thought that passed between them. Cloud's subconscious shrank back, but a bitter tang of electricity, acrid and sharp, sparked forwards wantonly. His conscious mind, on the other hand, did not retreat; rather it hissed and snarled, writhed and kicked with fearful anger so pungent that he could smell it, so thick he could cut it. And cut he did, his mental acuity as keen as Masamune's edge, slicing great wounds in the barriers thrown around Cloud's panicked mind.

Just as he took that final plunge, too lost in his own fascination to stop, he felt it. Cloud's unconscious mind. Sephiroth reveled in the salty sweetness of desire, so very heavy with lust and shameless need. Drifting through his senses was the perfumed taint of love and adoration, a boy's faint admiration matured in the blood of the fallen and at the heat of battle. It brushed against him, whispering of wicked hate and bared-threaded restraint.

He wanted him. He needed him. God and angel at last were reunited, their separation across miles of mako-colored seas no longer existed. He could feel it. He knew it. He wanted it so badly.

This was his soul mate. His chosen one. The only person in the world who could ever fill the void of existence and make him complete. Sephiroth would do anything to keep Cloud close now that he was certain. He would love him, hurt him, consume him. He would ravish and purge his angel of all doubt and contempt. No one would ever take him away. Even if there were more than a million questions to ask, and less than a handful of answers to be given, Sephiroth did not care.

This boy. This little blond ex-Cadet who first showed up in his office, all covered in bruises with a strange gleam in his wide-blue eyes, was his.

All that was needed was to make his claim.

And…

Sephiroth's train of thought was broken as that lithe body he wanted to ravage, landed heavily upon him, knocking the air from his lungs. The silver General grunted and looked up just in time to see Cloud's hands dart towards his throat. Instinct returned, and the swordsman flexed his arms, wrenching at his bonds. But the action was delayed, and as the metal wire and cloth snapped, small, calloused hands encircled the column of his throat and began to squeeze, cutting off oxygen.

No, this would not do.

"I said: GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" It was a shout as well as a snarl and the crazy glint in his angel's eyes was far from welcoming. Sephiroth gritted his teeth and gave the ties about his wrists a final tug, shattering what remained to inhibit his movement. His hands shot up and roughly, he shoved the smaller male off of him. Only vaguely aware of how strong Cloud had become over the past year (his accusations of illegal mako enhancements forgotten in the haze of combat), he found himself holding back…not wanting to harm his little angel…not yet. No this way.

Then again, if the blond liked it a touch rough, Sephiroth would be more than happy to oblige. Gentle was nice and pleasurable, but nothing compared the wild passion of heated rutting at the heat of the moment. The burn of the body. The cries of need. It was a perfect symphony that danced erotically at the corners of his mind.

With what could be called an animalistic grin, he rolled off the bed and leapt onto his feet. His prey was crouched nearby, breathing in short pants, one hand pressed against the place where Sephiroth had struck him.

"Cloud…" He dropped his voice into a sensual pitch. "Come here." Again, he searched for the pathway between their minds, and when he found it, he let his consciousness slither across it. Sephiroth felt their minds touch with a jolt and Cloud physically recoiled, his whole body trembling.

Then, the blond let out a pained hiss and unsheathed two daggers from the confines of his jacket. The metal gleamed wickedly as the boy lunged forwards, this time, with killing at the forefront of his mind. Mental walls, cracking under the pressure the silver General was dealing, suddenly burst and reformed, slamming around Cloud's mind and forcing Sephiroth's awareness back into his own body with a disorienting snap.

He blinked. Metal flashed. A small trickle of blood began to creep down one cheek; another scratch wept angrily over his left pectoral. His grin remained. Cloud was flustered by his own survival instinct and was lashing out blindly. Any other opponent would be panicked by a berserker assaulting them…not he, no, not when he himself was in total control.

Sephiroth, now free of all the spells that once slowed him, moved like a lightning strike, grabbing one of the blond's wrists and twisting a dagger free of his grip. As metal hit carpet, Cloud wrestled himself away and plunged the blade into the silver General's bicep. Well, he was aiming for his heart, but the larger male proved too quick.

However, it still hurt. A normal man might punch such a blade three or so inches into his flesh at the most. Cloud, in a display of SOLDIER strength, sank all six inches through Sephiroth's muscled arm before ripping it free in a spray of crimson. The silver General ground his teeth, ashamed by the fact that a man of lesser skill not only scratched him, but also seriously wounded him. While Mako could work wonders, it would still be a minute or two before his arm would be healed enough to use properly.

Undeterred, he reached out with his uninjured hand and knocked the knife from Cloud's quivering hands. The blond looked pale. His breathing was uneven. Stress and exhaustion was settling in and they both knew it. "Surrender." It was a command, to which Cloud gave a single, defiant reply. "Never."

000X000

Cloud felt detached. As if his spirit floated outside of his body. Too many times he had fought Sephiroth, and thrice he had slain the infamous one-winged angel. Before him stood the man in his prime, sane glory. His black-dyed mane slightly tousled; his mako-green eyes dilated. A small bead of scarlet made a river over pale skin, inching lower and lower, leaving a trail behind.

As the Dark Angel wrested from him his last weapon, the blond found himself unable to respond…only react. He dropped into a crouch, avoiding the silver General's assault by a hair, only to meet the next. Sephiroth's knee caught him in the gut and those strong hands latched onto his shoulders, fingers digging deep into tender flesh, hard enough to bruise.

But he felt no pain.

He only felt the drive to survive.

Struggling free, the hero of Gaia made a hasty retreat. Without a weapon, Sephiroth would easily immobilize if not kill him. Running was the best option at this point and the one he took. In a wild scramble backwards, Cloud managed to put some distance between them. Then he turned and hurried for the front door, wishing that he had taken his first opportunity to escape. Or better yet, never risked having to play this game in the first place by avoiding the man like the plague when he saw him in the garage.

"Where are you going, Cloud?" The silver-haired man called out from behind him before rushing forwards, eyes glowing with mako shine. There was a crazed edge to his voice and actions, as if he was not fully in control anymore. Was it possible that JENOVA was spreading her influence this early on? Was that how Sephiroth manage to rush across the link between their minds and assault his mental barriers? If so, then thrice would need to become four, in the number of times that the General fell at his hand. And Cloud was no longer sure if he could do it again. No…he was certain he could not.

Knowing he was too drained to cast another spell, the blond allowed what strength he had pool in his muscles. He let the strength Gaia gifted him with flow through his body and with it, he continued to run. Even at his fastest he was too slow, but there was a chance. There was always a chance…

Slamming against the door from sheer momentum, it took a moment to reorient himself and find the knob. But that moment was a moment he did not have. Sephiroth closed in and grabbed him, using his impressive strength to haul the blond off his feet like a child might an oversized doll.

Cloud let out a snarl and kicked, landing a nasty blow to the silver-haired man's knee. A slight hitch in his step was as much as Sephiroth seemed to be affected by the strike.

"Stop struggling," the Dark Angel crooned, his lips close to the blond's ear. "Let me take care of you, Cloud. Let me make all your dreams come true." Those lips pressed against Cloud's cheek briefly, and then teeth traced the shell of his ear. "I can make all the pain go away."

Not liking what he was hearing (for the sheer fact that the stoic General had dropped all semblance of his usual character), Cloud jerked away from Sephiroth's teasing lips before slamming the back of his skull against his captor's face. There was a sickening, almost satisfying crunch of bone, and the grip around his body loosened just enough for him to wriggle free.

And, as he began to run once more, there was a dark chuckle from the silver General.

'_You can't escape me,' _whispered Sephiroth at the outskirts of Cloud's mind. _'Come back. Relax. Let go of all the burdens you. Let me in.'_

In. He wanted in? Cloud did not know why but he allowed it. He released the floodgates of his mind, causing image to flicker behind his own eyes…and his own world to sink again into oblivion.

000X000

**Tifa sank to the ground beside Cloud; her usually unflappable strength had abandoned her. She could no longer stand upon trembling legs and her sable eyes were red from restrained tears.**

** "This is it then," she said, staring blankly up into the sky, the rainbow of sunset hues reflecting gray. "The final battle. Time to finish Sephiroth once and for all."**

** Cloud sighed, feeling guilty about his inability to comfort his friend. The brunette had become an invaluable ally in the previous months, having proven her evolution from spoilt child into a caring woman. It was because of her that he earned a place at AVALANCHE's side, even if he was but a paid-by-the-mission mercenary. And it was her that remained beside him during Mideel when he was so lost within himself that he was comatose. Without Tifa helping find his identity amongst the mako-painted chaos, it was likely he would have remained a vegetable, making incoherent sounds and drooling on his own chest.**

** "Cloud…?"**

** "Tifa." The blond shivered when his childhood friend pressed against him, wrapping her arms around him tightly, as if to never let go.**

** "I'm scared…" She confessed.**

** "That's okay…so am I." He admitted.**

** And from there they pondered aloud their fears and dreams, seeking comfort in the embrace of the only other person who understood their pain. The only other person who felt firsthand Sephiroth's wicked insanity. Night had fallen over the Northern Continent, bringing a hazy glow to their patch of green ground, before they both ceased to speak and reveled in the feel of skin.**

** It was only supposed to be a kiss.**

** But if they were going to die tomorrow—why leave it at that?**

** Suddenly, the months flew backwards…**

** Cradling Aerith's prone form in his arms, Cloud made a vow. A vow to never give up. To never cease the search for the madman who did this. Sephiroth may have been his idol at one point in time, but that man was gone, consumed by the lies of the company that created him.**

** Again, time seemed to retroverse.**

** Nibelheim was burning.**

** Then he was standing in the underground laboratory, watching Sephiroth read word after word of blasphemy. **

** Then he was an awkward Cadet, anxiously awaiting the next mission. It was in his hometown, and he had yet to make it into SOLDIER. What would everyone say? Would they taunt him? Would they make malicious jabs at his failure? Maybe if he wore his helmet the entire time. Then no one would recognize him. They would never know he was weak. Maybe next year he could go home a hero…**

000X000

Sephiroth had no idea what he had done until it was too late.

He had allowed himself to falter, to listen to that voice inside his head instead of remaining resolute. He had fallen prey to his own foolishness and desire.

Now he was flooded with images and emotions that could have belonged to none other than Cloud Strife, the enigma. The boy with veteran eyes and a youth's body. The boy with a strange sensitivity to SOLDIERs due to the natural mako saturating his system. The boy with more than a few strange habits and a plethora of veiled secrets.

The boy that had left Midgar, as just that, a boy—and turned into a man.

A man with just as many secrets and the same mako and the same eyes. A man that was as just as much a mystery as the odd little Cadet that stumbled haphazardly into Sephiroth's life.

A man who was also his angel. His fantasy lover. His manic obsession.

But the events that shaped such a creature as Cloud Strife, the boy, the man and the angel, were stranger than even he could have imagined.

Almost instinctively, Sephiroth knew he was in the midst of Cloud's memories. The events swirled and shattered, brightened and faded, sometimes were loud and other times muted. He saw and heard a bizarre quest, of which his own death was the primary objective. But, he wondered, how that could be possible when another memory showed him a brief glimpse of a blond Cadet tossing him into a Mako reactor?

He tried to pull away, but Cloud wasn't letting him go. There was no escaping. He had to weather the storm until it was done.

And what a storm…

The images fluxed from backwards to forwards in sequence, leaping from one moment in time to another. Some events made to no sense when compared to others, as if it were an alternate ending to an already written story. Others made no sense whatsoever, leaving Sephiroth confused.

By the time everything slowed to a monochromatic haze, a trickle in relation to the flood he experience before, he had witnessed his death three times, watched three events that could have been assumed Cloud's own deaths (which were a portion of the events that made no sense), and a slew of other critical moments…milestones and turning points.

Numb from the experience, the silver General did not hear the motherly voice that haunted him begin to shriek in protest. All he heard or even felt was Cloud's dismissal from his mind, shoving the other male's consciousness from his own.

It was only after soft lips touched his own that he woke from his partial stupor.

Blinking his thoughts back into a vague sense of coherency, Sephiroth found himself unable to do more than breathe. At some point, standing had apparently become too difficult to manage because he was sprawled out on the floor, his dyed locks fanned out beneath him like a dark pool of ink-colored silk.

"Cloud?" He was uncertain if the words were audible or merely thought, but either way, the blond heard and nodded. Cloud looked strained, feverish and weak—but was obviously in better shape than himself. "What just…?" Again, the blond kissed him, stealing away the last of his coherency.

Exhaustion having since stolen away the last of their inhibitions and fight, neither thought to protest the gentle intimacy.

"You wouldn't understand," Cloud murmured against his lips without preamble a few minutes later. "No one can."

Sephiroth absorbed what he was being told, and finally allowed his words to echo his predominate thought, "Who are you?"

A knowing smile, faint and far from happy, quirked onto Cloud's lips.

"I'm not sure myself…who I am, is a patchwork of who I was and what I am must be."

"I saw…" His words trailed off.

"I know."

A frown furrowed between elegant brows,"Is it the truth?"

"My perception of the truth, yes."

"But it doesn't make sense."

"Not to an outsider, no."

"Let me in, then." Sephiroth repeated, but this time with curious sanity rather than with crazed brutality.

"How is it possible that you are taking this so calmly?"

"Who says I'm calm? I could be a frantic mess within and you would never know."

"Yes I would…"

Silence fell forcibly between them. It was a cold, unbreakable barrier at first glance. But they both knew that there would always be a crack in the infrastructure. A small little tunnel that kept them connected. That strung the other along no matter the circumstances. They were soul bound. They were the other's missing half. Fate had tied them together and through the meddling of men and beings beyond their understanding, Cloud and Sephiroth could never escape the fact.

In a way, Cloud would always be that fragile puppet dangling from Sephiroth's fingertips.

But Sephiroth was the same. A puppeteer without a marionette should the Planet's hero ever disappear from the equation.

They were each other's purpose.

As well as their weakness.

And sometimes, weakness if more powerful than strength. Because it is the weakness of love and compassion, of curiosity, impulse and lust, that tangled them up when hate existed no longer.

It is because of these weaknesses that Cloud yet again pressed his lips to that of his enemy, his Dark Angel. And it because of these weaknesses that Sephiroth found reason to lift one leaden arm to curl his fingers in blond hair, and deepen the exchange.

Raw. Honest. Pure.

Love.

Seeded in their hearts without permission and allowed to bloom too late.

It could have saved them the first time around.

But that day…that life was far in the past.

Sephiroth was far from concerned about the past.

"Let me in." Became his mantra. Neither man quite understood what the request entailed. Nor did they consider the consequences of stripping their defenses bare. All they knew was a sense of desperation. A desire for completion.

After so much hate and despair, Cloud was all too willing to comply.

He wanted to forget.

To once again revel in the feel of humanity.

**A/N: (Review please! Ineraction between Sephy and Cloud will conclude next chapter, and the plotline will once again start rolling. Though I am curious how you guys think things will turn out now that three people know that Cloud's from the past, and a majority of the ShinRa military elite have been captured and/or killed. Reactions galore. Hehe. Thanks for reading and waiting so paitently for this chapter to come out!)**


	37. Anxiety

**Thanks to everyone who faved, alerted or reviewed this story! You make me feel all warm and squishy, ^_^ **

**A/N:**

This took longer than expected. Despite encouragement to finish this chapter, I still want to repeatedly stab it with a spork.

Anywho~I've had two driving lessons so far and was thrust in the middle of heavy traffic during lesson two. I should mention my experience in a car was minimal at this point, and I had never been on a street with other cars before.

Did I ever mention I am afraid of roads? Not the roads themselves, per se, but of the people driving on them…well, I'm afraid of crowds, too… But to make it simple: I'm afraid of other drivers, especially while a pedestrian. I'm afraid of crowds. Put me on a crowded road with people on either side of me. I was not happy. No, no. Not happy.

Then it rained.

Why do people look forwards to driving? Do they enjoy the misery that is to be surrounded by people you cannot predict, thus, the thrill of being in danger the entire time?

Meh~Stupid phobias.

**BOLD** text will be dream sequences and _**BOLD w/ italics**_ will be flashbacks, to prevent confusion…

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII in its entirety do not belong to me but to Square Equinox. To quote another writer: "These are not my toys; I'm just abusing them…"

**Rating (chapter): M** (implied sexual situations, language)

**Word Count: **3,159

**Summary: **The first thing on Cloud Strife's mind when he woke was _**Not Again**_. Reliving the past once was hard enough, but doing everything again for a fourth time…Refusing to believe that he is trapped in a cycle of endless death and re-birth, Cloud decides to do whatever he can to stop the future he knows from happening. Along the way, he finds himself tangled up with the man he could not help but think was beautiful but learned to hate. Sephiroth was always part of the problem, but could Cloud turn the General into the solution? Time Travel fic/AU.

**Fourth Time's the Charm  
>by Catsitta<strong>

"_Of course I'm nervous, you can't exactly trust other people to do what they're supposed to and follow the rules."_ –Personal quote

**Chapter Thirty-seven: **Anxiety

Daylight filtered through the curtained windows by the time either Sephiroth or Cloud stirred.

Waking first, the blond blearily blinked away sleep, realizing that it was the first time in years he had slept peacefully. And of all the places to fall asleep! He lay half-sprawled on top of the silver General, one leg crooked and hooked about the other man's waist, both hands tangled in his hair. His face had been buried against Sephiroth's neck.

Not wanting to disturb the man just yet, Cloud studied him for a moment, drinking in every detail of his sleeping face.

Then, as he shifted to move off of the silver-haired swordsman, he realized something and froze. The heat of their touching skin was intense and sticky with sweat, but that warmth did not just touch his face and chest. Curiosity turned to dread as he gave their compromising position slightly more consideration and he found himself flushing hotly.

Cloud remembered kissing the man for all he was worth last night—too wanting of completion to think of the consequences. But after that, it all was a dream-like blur of heat and sound. In fact, he had been convinced he had been dreaming! It was why he had not panicked when the world around them became a splash of gray. It was why, when he woke up, he expected the warmth of another's body but not the press of skin—the stickiness of sweat, the low throb of bruising love bites, the sharp burn and ache shooting through his hips and the lower lumbar of his spine.

But if what he thought was a dream, had not been a dream…then that meant…!

"Hmnn…Cloud? Is something wrong?" Mako-green eyes stared up at him lazily and a calloused hand worked its way up a leg, to stroke Cloud's back. "You seem distressed."

"Did we have sex last night?" The words spilled out in a rush.

An elegant brow arched with amusement and Sephiroth chuckled softly,"No…I don't believe we…did…" The amusement faded, replaced with confusion as he too drank in their situation, removing his hand from Cloud's back to absently rub his jaw instead as he propped himself up on the other elbow. "Did we?"

Quicker than lightning, Cloud leapt away from the silver General, eyes searching the room they were in. Yes, they had somehow managed to get into the bedroom last night despite their collapsing together by the entryway. And apparently, at some point, the bed had become optional, because despite the tangled sheets, they woke up on the floor.

"What the fuck!" Cloud cried out in a panic. In all of his different lifetimes, he could never recall forgetting about having sex with someone, not mistaking the event for a dream. And in his second life, he slept around a lot—sometimes sober, more often than not, not. But he still remembered. Hell, he could list the number of times and places he and Tifa were together in his first life, as well recall the desperation in the acts, the very feel of her nails against his back and shoulders, biting into skin.

This was just insane.

And confusing…

But not as confusing as the peculiar hitch in Sephiroth's gait when he worked his way to his feet.

They stared at each other.

There was silence.

There were questions…

And then, there was acceptance.

The silver-haired warrior stretched his lithe body in some semblance of normality, almost as if he did so nude every morning. Then he focused his mako-colored eyes on Cloud, with apparent nonchalance, before searching through the skewed linens to find his clothing. How he stayed so calm was anyone's guess, because Cloud was far from it. Yes, he accepted the fact that they had slept together. He had even accepted the fact that neither of the appeared to remember there being more than some kisses and a smoky, erotic dream to follow. But what he could not seem to do was accept this information with any degree of resignation.

It happened. Was he happy about it? Perhaps. Was he happy how it happened? Not in the least.

There was nothing, now, stopping the silver General from taking him ShinRa. He had gotten what he wanted—a good fuck (presumably). So why would he hesitate in bringing a fugitive back to his employers? There was nothing left to bargain with. Sephiroth knew his secrets. Knew he was a man with many lives. Knew he was enhanced. Knew he, himself, killed him on more than once occasion.

Overwhelmed by the stress, Cloud pushed away reality, curling up on the floor as he forced out everything.

He did not notice his Dark Angel approach, genuine concern knitted between his brows as he laid his eyes upon his lover…his little angel.

But for the first time since that fateful day where their connection formed, Cloud did not dream of the guilty pleasure of being owned, controlled and loved by his all-powerful master. No. Instead he dreamt of nothingness, only song greeting him…it was faint and sadly sweet. Much like a music box that could barely turn again, needing to be rewound in order to chime with joy and intensity.

000X000

It was unfamiliar, this feeling.

It was not anxiety. It was not calm. It was not desire…nor even satisfaction. It was not lust. Rather, it was closer to concern. The kind of concern one only feels for someone one loves, that niggling panic that screamed for him to react but also restrained him from making any hasty actions.

So he hesitated, and stared down at Cloud.

Sephiroth, uncertain of what to do, crouched close to his newfound lover and stroked his blond hair.

What had happened last night was beyond comprehension. Quite honestly, he had thought everything to be a dream. After all, it would not have been the first time where reality bled away and their unconscious minds intermingled. But the intensity of the moment should have been his first clue. It had been so much unlike when they had joined together in their dreams as Master and Pet, yet so similar. As if there were forces at play that were nudging them together, ripping apart their inhibitions in order to guarantee their physical union.

But why? He found himself wondering. The attraction between them was too much to deny. Was it too much to ask to allow them a night together, exploring each other's bodies as lovers do, learning how to make the other shiver…make them moan…make them scream? Were they not supposed to know each other in this way? Was that why the other forces interfered? Or was it something else…was it supposed to protect them in some way by suppressing the memories, stealing away the color and sound until there was nothing left but a haze of passion…a frenzy of need?

Uncertain, he pulled Cloud's nude form into his arms, examining the blond curiously as he waited for him to awake. Sephiroth knew the teen was lean but had never suspected there to be definition to his supple form. Cloud's abdomen was a ripple of muscle, his shoulders broad and thickly set, his arms like cords of steel, his legs shapely. He was practically a man, but Cloud's face would likely always be boyish. Lacking hard angles and harsh planes would forever give the blond that deceptively innocent appeal.

"What am I to do with you?" Sephiroth found himself asking aloud. He could not take him back to ShinRa, nor could he just leave him here to be found by the Turks. And after having a taste, he wanted more…he wanted to know Cloud as a lover. He wanted to be the center of his world. He wanted the strange young man to his and his only forever, even if it meant leaving everything else behind.

There was no abandoning the one he loved…his soul mate.

Even after learning what he had, seeing those memories that made no sense, Sephiroth felt no less consumed by desire and need for the blond's affections. They would make things work. No matter how hard, he would figure something out and make everything okay. Hojo would never hurt Cloud. The Turks would never take him away.

Never.

But a small, pessimistic part of him reminded him that never was one of those words that could easily be proven false. For all Cloud was enhanced now, by some strange means of rebirth and reawakening, he could fall victim to one of ShinRa's various traps and end up in some lab somewhere to be experimented upon…again.

Slightly unnerved by his own thoughts, Sephiroth curled around Cloud and held him, willing to wait for as long as it took for the blond to wake.

000X000

It was about an hour later before Cloud roused from his panicked state.

He groaned and blinked back into awareness, taking in his surroundings with almost drunken slowness. Sephiroth smiled softly and offered the blond a chaste kiss on the lips, which, the teen seemed too dazed to return. Perhaps it was for the best, since, the tiniest of migraines was beginning to bud at the back of his skull and any spike in sound or emotion could set it off. Now was not the best time to be disabled with pain or delirious from the painkillers that Hojo decided to dose both he and Cloud with…had those days been so long ago?

"S-sephiroth?"

"Yes."

"You're still here."

"Of course, why would I abandon you in the condition you were in?" Feeling oddly playful despite all of the recent stress, he let his lips ghost over the shell of Cloud's ear. "What kind of lover would that make me?"

"Lover?" Cloud frowned, then gasped…then proceeded to completely flip out again, eyes wide as he tried to scramble away. "I won't let you take me to Hojo!"

"Cloud…Cloud! Gaia damn it, I'm not going to take you back to that sadistic bastard." Sephiroth growled, annoyed by the throbbing in his skull as well as the struggling of his partner. This was not exactly how he imagined their first morning after to be. In fact, he imagined it with a lot more kissing and a healthy dose of…well, sex! Why did his first, true, not completely sexual interest have to be so bizarre?

Yes, he was certain he loved Cloud, but damn was he doing everything he could to make it hard.

It would be so much simpler if he were a normal Cadet with mako sensitivity rather than some time traveling hero with something vaguely resembling a personality or mood disorder. But, he loved challenges. It was one of the top reasons he could not let Cloud go, even when Zack had not-so-subtly warned him against pursuing the blond…

Zack…he should probably call the man and tell him that his student was alive and well.

Noting that Cloud was lax in his arms, Sephiroth let out a small sigh and placed the blond down on the floor. "You should get dressed," he suggested quietly. "We can talk then since I suspect we have much to discuss…namely our current situation."

"You're not going to turn me in now that you got what you wanted?" It was a cautious, almost abrasive question.

"Cloud. Cloud. I am far from…satisfied." It was a purr.

Cloud looked nervous but did comply with Sephiroth's suggestion to get dressed.

"This can't happen again."

"Pardon?" The silver-haired General had already stood and was searching for his PHS.

The blond was in the midst of pulling on his pants as he replied,"This can't happen again…Whatever this was. Sephiroth, you're the General of Shinra. I'm an AWOL Cadet with a bounty on his head…You need to go back to work and pretend this never happened and let me live my life."

"And what life is that?" Sephiroth challenged,"A life of hiding from Shinra?"

"No. A life of hiding from you. From the Planet. From JENOVA. All I want is normal life, Sephiroth. I've tried to stop the world from dying time and time again, but I've failed more than once. I already know I can't save you, yet…No. I can't do this to myself again. I'm going to be normal this time around. I don't care if I'm enhanced. I don't care if you go crazy. I don't care if ShinRa stalks my every move. I. Don't. Care. Period. The world is going to die no matter what I do, so I might as well enjoy myself."

"I can't do that."

"Yes you can."

"No…I can't." Sephiroth approached Cloud, only to have the blond shy away from him, a distrustful glint in those beautiful blues. What had happened? This was supposed to be the perfect moment. They were supposed to be all over each other and never want to let go! They were soul mates. Sephiroth knew it to be certain, and knew Cloud felt it too. They wanted…needed each other. They were not complete without the other. "Cloud, you are mine and I am yours. We need to figure this out together."

"No. You need to leave. I know what will happen if you stay…"

"And what is that?"

"You will fall prey to JENOVA…You will lose yourself and I will be the first one she will pursue. She will sense our connection and force you to push through it as you did before, except you won't be able to pull back. You will get into my head and force me to become your puppet…and I will help you destroy the world. Sephiroth, you taking control of me again will break my sanity. Using me as a tool for the Planet's destruction will ruin me. I know. I can feel it."

"I won't…"

"You will. So please…leave me alone."

Sephiroth was tempted to obey, but he could not. Not after he just found him. He would make Cloud his and make sure the blond never thought of making him leave…

Frustrated, he turned away and at returned to his search for his PHS.

Upon finding it, he noticed the little voicemail icon blinking at the corner of the screen. Right, someone had attempted to call him last night in the middle of his maddened pursuit of the ex-Cadet. Apparently the idiot left a message, and that meant it was important. Hopefully.

He lifted the device to his ear, half expecting some meaningless garble from the President wishing him a relaxing vacation. What he heard, however, made his blood run cold.

000X000

Cloud was proud of himself. He had told Sephiroth that they could not be together despite his lifelong dream of them being together coming to fruition. So why did he feel like kicking himself in the crotch? Yes. The crotch. After everything they had both gone through, this was supposed to be their moment in the sun…their time to discover each other and love as lovers do.

But he was denying it. He was throwing away his dream for the sake of his sanity. Why did he have to be a fucking hero?

"No…No! Damn it, it can't be…no."

Cloud spun around upon hearing Sephiroth's panicked voice. Never had he heard the man sound so helpless. It was as if his whole world had been torn apart before his very eyes.

"Sephiroth?"

The PHS in his hand suddenly disappeared into the pocket of his leather pants, which were still unzipped and happened to slip precariously low on his hips. The silver-haired General was suddenly a whirl of color as he collected his scant belongings and thrust open the door, leaving behind a confused Cloud. Worried, the blond made his pursuit, quickly recovering his own possessions and pulling on his shirt and boots.

He made it all the way to the parking garage before he caught up with the silver-haired man, whom was looking around in a frantic manner. Apparently he had forgotten his motorcycle was totaled.

"Sephiroth…?"

"Dead…they can't be…no…" The silver General murmured, apparently not hearing Cloud speak much less approach. Then, he ran off in some haphazard direction like a crazed man.

Startled and a little panicked himself, Cloud found Fenrir, revved him up and zipped into the street. Sephiroth was nowhere in sight, but if he was having a mental break from whatever he heard over the PHS, then he would need back up. Without any more hesitation, the blond gunned it, hoping that his suspicions about JENOVA had not come alive already.

000X000

Reno stared miserably at the ceiling.

Cloud was still missing. Had he been kidnapped? Was he tangled up with some stranger? Was he…dead?

Vincent refused to let the redhead leave the house, choosing instead to watch the teen carefully. Apparently his emotional state was precarious and allowing Reno to go search for the blond was not the best option given their situation with ShinRa.

"Coffee?" The gunman offered. Another thing Vincent would not let Reno do, get drunk. He insisted in him being sober. At times like these, who the hell wanted to be sober?

"Nah…"

"You have not eaten today."

"Who are yah, my mother?"

Prepared for another argument with the man, the last thing he expected was for the ex-Turk to fall silent. He appeared to be shock still, listening. Reno opened his mouth to ask what he was trying to hear when the front door opened. Then he heard all too familiar footsteps.

"Cloud!"

"Reno. We have a situation." The blond was dead serious, his eyes like ice.

"Is that situation why yah never came home, yo?"

Cloud sighed and nodded,"Sephiroth is in Costa del Sol."

"WHAT!" Reno leapt from his seat and scrambled forwards. "How…what happened?"

After a pause, the blond began from the beginning, retelling the previous day's events as they led into the night. He explained how he had seen the silver General at his workplace, his bike trashed. And he admitted to playing the ignorant fool in order to live out a guilty fantasy and had hoped the man did not realize who he was. Then he detailed how things got sketchy between them, the fight, and then…the unusual result.

Both Reno and the gunman listened avidly, neither daring to speak.

Then came the bad news. Sephiroth. The phone call. And his odd behavior thereafter.

"Yah think he went nuts already?"

"There is chance…but what the trigger is this far unknown."

Vincent, silent as ever, offered nothing.

"Then we need to scram, yo."

"No, we need to neutralize Sephiroth."

"Can't yah use that freaky mind link thing to do it?"

"No."

"But…"

"No."

"Okay, fine. Maybe yah could pull him through it. I mean, you two have that connection and you understand JENOVA better than anyone else. But we'd still have to find him."

"I can sense his presence enough to know when he is close."

"We can use that and track him down…"

Cloud visibly stiffened.

And the front door burst open.

**A/N: (Yes, I'm ending it here. Why, because if I don't I might make good on my desire to rip this chapter apart and start over. So here it is, please review…and I am going to bed…Hopefully I won't have as must trouble for a while…**

**Also, somewhat new poll about oneshots. 'night.)**


	38. Fatigue

**Thanks to everyone who faved, alerted or reviewed this story! You make me feel all warm and squishy, ^_^**

**A/N:**

Uh…hi! It's been…waaaay too long. On a happy note: I'm enjoying college and have my driver's permit. And I spent the better part of today writing this chapter for everybody whom has been waiting so patiently. Also, happy birthday to 'Fourth Time's the Charm'. I began this project in September of my senior year, now it's November of my freshman year of college. So, yay! And, if you haven't already noticed, I made a cover for this story. It's not that great but hey, I decided it needed one and it took less than an hour to make.

Anywho…I hope this chapter was worth the, ah, three month wait.

And thanks so much to everyone who has been commenting and reviewing and such. It really inspires me to write when everyone is supportive and offers ideas, no matter how off the wall. And hey, PM's make me smile too.

**BOLD** text will be dream sequences and **_BOLD w/ italics_** will be flashbacks, to prevent confusion…

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII in its entirety do not belong to me but to Square Equinox. To quote another writer: "These are not my toys; I'm just abusing them…"

**Rating (chapter): PG-13 (minor violence)**

**Word Count: **3,076

**Summary: **The first thing on Cloud Strife's mind when he woke was **_Not Again_**. Reliving the past once was hard enough, but doing everything again for a fourth time…Refusing to believe that he is trapped in a cycle of endless death and re-birth, Cloud decides to do whatever he can to stop the future he knows from happening. Along the way, he finds himself tangled up with the man he could not help but think was beautiful but learned to hate. Sephiroth was always part of the problem, but could Cloud turn the General into the solution? Time Travel fic/AU.

**Fourth Time's the Charm**

**By Catsitta**

_"I've never felt so tired before in my life…but I still couldn't sleep."—personal quote_

**Chapter Thirty-eight: ****Fatigue**

Vincent was a blur of black and red, his Turk training having long since hardwired him to act first, ask questions later in emergency situations. Whipping Cerberus from its holster, the gunman began his assault on the intruder, three shots firing simultaneously from the triple-barreled pistol. Suddenly, metal sang by his ear, the glint of steel flashing like lightning beneath the dim lights. The ex-Turk leap to the side, neatly dodging the attack and with his gauntlet, he deflected yet another.

Chaos and his other demons growled for release, their desire for blood relentless. His control, as of late, had been razor thin, because his restraint was similar to a cap of shaken bottle of soda. Eventually, enough pressure would build and the walls he built would be broken through, his demons free to unleash hell upon whomever was unfortunate enough to trigger the release.

As the blade drew a thin line of blood across one cheek, Vincent came to suspect that this intruder might by said unfortunate soul.

Blindly, he continued to shoot. This intruder was faceless to him. Nameless. Just a target. Someone to kill or be killed by. As the last of the bullets in his clip filled the air, Vincent reached to his pocket in order to reload. Even for a Turk he was inhumanely fast. His opponent proved divinely faster. In his moment of hesitation, the swordsman thrust his blade through his shoulder and into the wall, effectively pinning the gunman.

He let out a grunt of pain and his vision became tainted red.

Chaos wanted out.

He needed out.

Vincent felt the demon at the surface, its teeth and claws breaking through as it sought to take control. Then, the blade was ripped free of his shoulder and the hilt brought across his temple. Never before had he been so effectively taken out. Much less by one person! Stunned and humiliated, Vincent crumpled to the ground, his head spinning from the hit and Chaos' wild frenzy.

He growled.

It was then that Chaos balked, his anger and battle frenzy shifting into something akin to curiosity. Through Vincent's eyes he gazed at his attacker, _seeing_ him for the first time.

Tall and proud, with eyes that burned with liquid Lifestream and hair black as ebony, was Calamity's son. "Sephiroth," the imprisoned WEAPON murmured, before grinning wickedly. This was interesting. The Silver Demon of Wutai, the infamous One Winged Angel, looked oddly similar to his host with his haired dyed that color. And it was most definitely dyed; Chaos could smell the reek of chemicals…amongst other things.

It was then, that he also noted, that neither the loud mouthed redhead or the Planet's champion were leaping into battle. They were simply standing there, mouths agape and ready to fight if Sephiroth were to attack them specifically. Curious…

_'Chaos!' _it was his host. He sounded unhappy about losing control of his pathetic, human body. Not that Chaos was too thrilled about his transformation being interrupted, caught only part way between human and demon. It was embarrassing how fragile his host's body was…injury, no matter how minor to Chaos, could potentially cripple the gunman.

_'You are not needed nor welcome, Chaos.' _Vincent growled. _'Let go.'_

Sephiroth drew closer, blood glinting off of his chosen weapon. Vincent's blood.

_'Very well, host.'_

000X000

Reno had never seen Sephiroth this close before…much less in disguise. If the situation had not been so terrifying, he might have found it amusing that he was looking at a green-eyed Vincent clone. Then again, he had always been terrible at telling Wutaian people apart. Being as he had only ever seen three before in his life, those being Vincent, Hojo and Tseng (and apparently Sephiroth had some of those foreign genes himself)—there was little basis he could make in reference to defining features.

But…now he was way off on a tangent and Sephiroth looked as if he were prepared to turn Vincent into shish-kabob. What a fucked up way to start the day.

The wannabe Turk unfastened his EMR from his belt and turned it on, the baton whirring to life as electricity began to spark along the metal rod. "I don't know what you're problem is, yo, but I'll have tah kick yo ass if yah don't put that sword down, General!"

Mako-green eyes focused on Reno.

The redhead swallowed, regretting his words already.

It was then that Cloud stepped between them, twin daggers in hand.

"I won't let you destroy all that I cherish," the blond whispered, his eyes strangely out of focus, as if his mind were caught in some far away world. He dropped into a fighting stance, regret playing upon typically stoic features. It was then that he said something even more strange,"You are my darkness."

Sephiroth lowered Masamune, his expression unreadable,"And you are my light….Cloud."

Reno blinked, suddenly understanding. Everything that Cloud had said before made sense. Each of the pieces were falling together. They were both pawns heeding the orders of different masters. Yet, despite the fact that they were born to be enemies, destined to fight for the fate of the Planet, they were drawn to each other. They needed each other in order to exist.

Dark. Light. Good. Evil. Push. Pull. Ying. Yang.

The hero and the harbinger.

The Cadet and the General.

For three lifetimes they have hated each other. It was their destiny to do just that. But this time, this fourth chance at changing fate, they did the impossible. They conquered what was predestined and fell in love.

Reno felt so small, in the grand scheme of things.

He tore his gaze away from the facing off pair and looked at Vincent. His eyes were gold but they quickly faded into crimson. He seemed conflicted, confused…As if sensing the redhead's eyes upon him, the ex-Turk glanced in Reno's direction.

Then, he laid down his weapon and nodded.

Reno did the same.

In that moment, the chains of fate were broken.

000X000

The moment before the door was smashed open, Cloud knew who lurked just on the other side. He had not been lying when he had said that he could sense Sephiroth's presence. Expecting the worse, he had drawn his weapons, only to see Vincent leap into the fray and be flung back like a useless toy. Reno was rooted in place nearby, petrified despite his show of bravado.

And Cloud…he did not want this to be the end. He did not want his fears to be true. He begged the Planet for Sephiroth to not be under JENOVA's controlled. If he was, then there would be no telling what the man would do next. The silver-haired warrior was too strong for Cloud to handle in armed combat. The only reason the blond had been able to subdue him before was because Sephiroth had been armor-less, weaponless and attempting not to harm the object of his lust.

As their eyes met, Cloud felt all of his fear drain away, replaced with something else. Not quite grief nor sorrow…but something. Sanity was clear in those burning eyes and had JENOVA had her claws in his mind then Cloud's mental barricades would have been assaulted by now. Whatever the reasoning for his odd behavior, the Calamity was not it.

"What are you doing here, Sephiroth?"

The silver General tilted Masamune away, a show of trust and peace. He then padded closer, his leather boots soundless. Cloud, noting that both Vincent and Reno had laid down their weapons, realized that this was not a time to fight. So he lifted his chin with confidence and stared down his former rival with fire in his eyes.

Sephiroth did not smile, nor smirk. Rather, he shook his head. There were deep shadows about his eyes, ones that were not there earlier. He seemed so much older than before, haggard and tired, as if every battle he had ever fought were collapsing upon him, aging him in the way that weariness can to even the youngest of men.

"Where did you get Masamune?" Cloud found himself asking, because he was certain that the sword had not been on his person when he fled the room.

"She came to me," Sephiroth flicked his wrist and the legendary blade vanished. "I wished for her and she heeded my will. Makes me feel like—"

"A god?"

He shook his head again, his shoulders lowering with an invisible weight,"—a monster." Sephiroth soon was staring at his hands much like a child. Confusion was written in every crease that marked his youthful face and it shone like a beacon amidst the gray tint of normally bright eyes. "Angeal was right…we are all…monsters."

"Angeal?" Cloud knew the name. The man was a great portion of the fragmented memories he borrowed from Zack.

"An old friend. One whom left ShinRa before you joined. It is his sword that Zackary carries…Angeal left the blade behind before abandoning SOLDIER, leaving with it a message that bespoke of monsters, and how monsters have no honor or dreams. They only destroy."

"Is he…?"

"No one knows. I have not heard word of him for a long time."

"He's right, you know." Cloud sheathed his daggers within his jacket. "SOLDIERs are monsters. That is, if you define a monster as something that is not human. But few monsters are evil, many are simply trying to survive." He reached a hand out. "I am simply trying to survive. Just as you are, Sephiroth."

To his surprise, the silver-haired warrior returned the gesture, enveloping the smaller hand with his own leather encased one. It was nice to feel his touch again. It made him feel complete…wanted…needed. This was his soul mate standing before him, and he felt lost. Just like Cloud. Just like Reno and Vincent. Just like every other human in the world.

"What happened Sephiroth?" Cloud asked, serious,"Why did you suddenly run off like a madman then break down my door? I thought you were…" he allowed his words to trail off.

Sephiroth said nothing. With his free hand he dug his PHS from a pocket and pressed a few buttons. Then, he let go of Cloud and held the device out. It was playing a voicemail message. And as the foursome listened to the words that emerged from the speaker, each found themselves holding their breath.

"No…"

Reno let out a strange, strangled sound—Cloud turned to see his eyes shimmering with retrained tears.

Vincent still sat on the ground, crimson eyes veiled by his hair.

Sephiroth's mouth became a hard line and as the message came to a close, he shoved the device back from where it came.

Cloud felt his knees grow weak and his legs buckle.

"Zack…no." it couldn't be true. It just couldn't. "He can't be dead. The Turks…the SOLDIERs…. How?"

"Genesis."

The blond, fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands. This was not supposed to happen. Gaia! How was this happening? It was too soon for Zack or any of the Turks to die. And Genesis, Cloud never recalled the SOLDIER ever staging an assault this big on a ShinRa convoy!

"They can't be dead."

"Genesis has never been…merciful."

"Shut up!"

Three pairs of eyes fell upon Cloud's kneeling form. His mind was racing. His heart was beating so hard that if felt as if it were attempting to escape his chest. He could not believe that Zack was dead. Not for one second. He was alive. He had to be! Genesis must have captured him. Held him hostage. Yes. That's right. That had to be it. It had to be. Oh Gaia, for the sake of his sanity, let it be it!

"You need to lay down," it was Vincent whom broke the tense silence. "Reno, help Cloud to his bed and make sure he stays in it."

The blond felt trembling hands hook beneath his arms,"C'mon kid, you're in shock."

Cloud wanted to fight, to scream and struggle but his will to do so was nonexistent. The words in the voicemail, spoken so robotically by Lazard, kept replaying in his head like a broken record. Each sentence was like a knife into his heart and the blade kept twisting deeper and deeper. It was so hard to keep ahold of hope, but it was all he had. He could not let go of the chance that Zack was still alive.

Part of the plan was for Zack to stay alive! He was supposed to be happy and marry Aerith, have a half dozen kids and die in his sleep someone around one-hundred.

"No…"

000X000

Carefully, Vincent rose from the floor, his human hand covering his wound. It was healing at an abnormally fast rate, but even with mako and demons in his body, one can only heal so quickly. He watched as Reno pulled Cloud from the room and for them both, he felt pity. They were just children, even if the blond was from the future like he claimed, and had lived many lives, he was still a child. A broken, scarred child whom had been forced into the role of adult too young, but a child all the same.

He could see how traumatized the news about the attack on the SOLDIERs and Turks left Cloud, and Reno obviously did not take the cold-cut reminder too well.

What a world this was for the youth to fight the wars of old men and be thrust into the roles of hero and victim before they knew who they were as individuals.

"Who are you?" The gunman bent over to retrieve his pistol, silent. Vincent was not certain if he wanted to respond to that question. After all, Lucrecia's son stood naught but a few yards away—the child whom he failed to protect, the SOLDIER General, the most powerful man alive, whom was destined to destroy the world…but had become the lover to the boy whom had slain him thrice afore.

Who exactly was he in regard to this man?

Crimson eyes lifted to examine Sephiroth. In him, he saw so much of his mother, even more so with his hair colored black rather than the unnatural silver he was born with. True, Lucrecia was a light brunette with pale eyes and glasses—but her son…he was definitely her son. Vincent could see it in the way Sephiroth frowned, his lips barely downturned, his weight shifted to the side in an almost effeminate manner. The young General also had his mother's arched bangs, and they swept along the smooth curve of his jaw, just like hers did.

"Vincent Valentine."

"How do you know Cloud?"

"Jealous?"

"Depends."

"No need."

"Truly?"

"My interests lie elsewhere."

"You're a Turk."

"Ex-Turk." How did he know?

"No such thing."

"I'm the exception."

"Regardless, Turks never have 'preferences'."

"They do. It's difficult to keep true to them."

"Do you?"

"Hm?"

"Find it difficult."

"No."

"Hmph."

"How eloquent."

"How do you know Cloud?"

"We knew each other in a past life."

"I see. What of the other one?"

"A friend."

"Cloud…"

"He will be fine."

"Certain?"

"He excels at surviving."

"I…"

"You love him."

"Is it obvious?"

"No. But I know the signs."

"You've been in love?"

"Yes. She was beautiful."

"Was?"

"Her spirit is no longer with us."

"I see."

A pause fell between them, and the two men, both of whom could not quite understand what drove them to have a conversation in the first place, stared at each other.

"She would approve."

"Of what, exactly?"

"You and Cloud."

"Who?"

"You're mother."

"My…my mother?"

"She believed in love, even if she did forsake it in the name of science."

"How do you know of my mother?"

"I am older than I look, Sephiroth. I was her bodyguard before you were ever born."

"Liar."

"No. I would never tarnish Lucrecia's memory with lies."

Another pause, and the silver General took a step back from the ex-Turk. His brows were furrowed in the same way Lucrecia's would when attempting to figure out a particularly challenging algorithm.

"You loved her."

"More than anything."

"Then you know who my father is…" Sephiroth's face brightened momentarily, like a child whom had received the best news of his young life. Then, it was shadowed again with bitterness. "…are you—?"

Vincent shook his head, unable to say no aloud, because…he was not sure. Lucrecia had many secrets and who knows what experiments Hojo performed during the conception of her child. Time wise, the date of Sephiroth's birth and the last time Vincent and Lucrecia laid together did not sync properly. Unless the child was born extraordinarily late…or something else happened…

No. The likelihood of Sephiroth being his son were nil to none, even if…even if Vincent wished it were true.

"What are your plans, General?" Vincent knew he had to get away from the painful subject. "Given that Genesis and his clones have obliterated the military elite and are likely to be planning a strike against the President."

"I plan to find him and neutralize him."

"Not kill? Even though there is a chance he has slaughtered your men and the one named Zackary that you consider a friend."

"What will murdering my oldest friend do to restore the lives that have been lost?"

"Nothing."

Vincent did not know why, but he felt…proud. Even if Sephiroth was supposedly going to have a breakdown and attempt to destroy the Planet on multiple occasions—he was a good man. A strong man. He was just…fragile at heart.

"I am sure that Cloud will wish to assist you."

The silver-haired warrior scowled,"I will not allow him to put himself in danger like that."

"You will disallow it. He will disregard your rule. As will Reno…and I."

"Why would you…?"

"For Lucrecia…for Cloud… I will help you for those I have failed and to whom I owe my life."

Sephiroth was silent for only a heartbeat before nodding,"Understood."

"I believe, however, now is the time for sleep."

Instead of protesting, the silver General nodded again. He was exhausted in every way that man could be tired. If he was to save his friends or defeat Genesis, he needed to be rested and his allies to be as well.

The ex-Turk watched as Sephiroth wearily pulled out a chair and collapsed into it.

Questions could wait until evening.


	39. Sacrifice

**A/N: **

Er…I have nothing to say nor any excuses to make. Life happened and took my muse other places, but it kept nagging me to return my first fanfic ever. Fourth Time needs to be finished.

**Word Count: 4,533**

**Chapter warning(s):** Gore and character death

**Disclaimer:** These are not my characters, I'm simply borrowing them.

**Fourth Time's the Charm**

**By Catsitta**

**Chapter 39: Sacrifice**

_"Legend shall speak of sacrifice at world's end."_ Quote from Loveless, Crisis Core

"I am going to Banora."

Three pairs of eyes focused on Cloud when he strode into the kitchen, his eyes burning with mako shine. Reno trailed after the former Cadet, his whole body tense with apprehension as he joined Gaia's champion, Her potential destroyer and Her guardian in the tiny, tiled room. The redhead felt miles out of his league, dread cold and heavy in a churning stomach. Cloud had death on his mind and revenge smoldered brightly against determination within his gaze. The WEAPON was awake. It was ready to kill.

All because of Zack.

Could the raven-haired SOLDIER actually be dead? Recalling what he knew of Genesis, Reno doubted Cloud's mission would be one of rescue and feared it would become entirely about vengeance. Absently, he rubbed his shoulder, the ridges of old scars familiar beneath his calloused fingers.

Suddenly, Sephiroth stood from the chair he had been dozing in for the past hour or so.

"I am going with you," he said.

Cloud shook his head, "No. This something I need to—"

"—If you say 'this something you need to do alone', I'm gunna smack you." Reno crossed his arms and nodded at the General and Valentine. "We're not gonna let yah go off like some martyr. Zack was the General's friend too. And what kind of pal would I be if I just let yah leave me behind when yah decide to do somethin' crazy? As for Vinny-boy,"—Reno felt the gunman's glare like a shot—"he's got his own agenda, but a Turk aint one for running away from trouble. We got your back, kid. Whether yah want us to or not."

Sephiroth inclined his chin, "Indeed."

Vincent simply cocked his head to the side.

Reno found himself grinning, "Well, Cloudy?"

The blond blinked with surprise, clearly not expecting a united force between the three very different people in front of him. He looked at Sephiroth, as if expecting his lover to rescind his offer, then at Vincent. Lastly, he stared at Reno. Boy did he have trust issues. Knowing how stubborn Cloud was, Reno braced himself to argue for all he was worth in defense of their choice, ready to demand that Cloud put aside his fears and insecurities for the mission ahead.

Then the former-Cadet smiled, the twist to his lips faint and somewhat wry.

"There is nothing I can say to change your minds, is there?" he said before running a hand through his spiky hair. "Very well, let us make preparations. In the morning, we will catch the first boat out of Costa del Sol. Hopefully, by the time we reached Mideel, it won't be too late."

Oddly alive for the first time in a year, Cloud swept from the room, mutterings of preparations balanced upon his lips like shards of glass, precarious and apt to cut should they be uttered too loudly. Reno felt his heart flutter, anticipation and anxiety gripping him in a vice, strangling the organ until it was a bird struggling against the bars of a shrinking cage. This was it. This would be the chance Cloud needed to either makes things right or to push him over the brink.

The blond's sanity was at stake.

Suddenly weak, Reno collapsed in a nearby chair and shuddered. As he sat, Sephiroth rose, black-dyed brows furrowed as he followed his destined foe out of the kitchen, leaving the wannabe-Turk with his mentor.

"So, what now?"

Vincent propped an elbow on the table and perched his chin on the knuckles of his human hand, "We ready ourselves for battle."

"Damn. And here I was thinkin' I'd be gettin' a promotion for all my hard work as a bouncer," Reno quipped, his voice tight and paired with nervous laughter. "All those nights of actually showin' up on time. I was really lookin' forwards to a raise. Then blondie had to go and hook-up with Mister Leather Pants, who may or may not try to kill us all one day here soon. What has this world come to, yo?

"Indeed," Vincent said, rising slowly from his seat, face veiled by unruly bangs. "What shall this world come to in the end?" Without further words exchanged, the gunman departed, leaving Reno alone with his restless thoughts.

Gaia! He needed a drink.

.x.

"Cloud."

"Sephiroth."

The General paused in the doorframe of the blond's bedroom. Cloud was puttering about, throwing clothing, Potions and other sundry items into a tote bag. He could not help but appraise the smaller man. His little angel was truly beautiful, even if said angel had too many secrets and their apparent destiny was to kill one another. All those disjointed memories which had flowed throw their mental connection, they still made no logical sense, but he knew for certain that he had no intention of letting "history" repeat itself.

Cloud was too precious to him. The little big-eyed Cadet with too much wisdom in his eyes had grown up. No longer were they separated by rank and honor, instead, they were held apart by forces larger than mankind itself. Love could overcome. Sephiroth had never felt love before, but Cloud was his soulmate, his other half, the one who could mend all which was broken.

If only Zack had not gone on the mission to Banora. If only Genesis had not fallen prey to pride and insanity. If only…but if's were fools dreams. Never linger on 'what if'.

"You were in quite a state a short while ago," Sephiroth began, recalling Cloud's cries of desperation and fit of anxiety. "Does Fair mean that much to you?"

"Zack means everything to me. You may be my Darkness, but he is..." Cloud drew in a deep breath. "He is the one who saved me. I owe him so much, and for him to…no, he isn't dead. He can't be dead. I will find him and I will repay him."

"You're making no sense, Cloud."

The blond grunted and thrust a pair of boots into the bag with unneeded force, "Why are you even here, Sephiroth?"

"Because I love you," Sephiroth said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?" Cloud froze and stared at the currently black-haired warrior. It took a moment to register his Dark Angel and the General as the same man within his mind. One was a fantasy, the other was a man he fucked but couldn't remember fucking. Of course he loved Sephiroth, it was what made him feel so tremendously guilty for all those years and why his repeated fall from grace hurt so much. "No. Don't repeat yourself. In fact, don't ever say that again. We are not lovers, Sephiroth. It was a mistake—"

"—a mistake you desire to repeat. Again and again," Sephiroth drawled. "However, I am not here to discuss us. I wish to inquire about your plans. How do you propose we find Genesis, much less disable and contain him? What shall you do if Fair and the others are all dead?"

"Zack is alive. And if I can save the Planet from one crazed psychopath, then I figure I can do so again. At least he doesn't have a god complex…or does he?" Cloud's words trailed off as he followed the train of thought elsewhere inside that spiky head of his. After a second or two of blank staring, he snapped back and continued, "If the Firsts and the Turks were attacked on their way to Banora, then Genesis must have a base nearby. Although, from what I remember of Mideel, the area is mostly untouched by humans and very close to the Lifestream…I am still uncertain why Genesis would set up a base there unless he has a want for privacy or fancies a dip in natural deposits of mako."

Sephiroth sighed. He knew why Genesis lingered on the island. It was in Banora he and Angeal grew up together. Genesis had been the spoilt son of an orchard owner, while Angeal had been a poor boy with a soldier for a father who only came home for a few weeks a year. The pair bonded over a Banora White. Angeal refused to steal an apple from the trees on the Rhapsodos' estate, despite their growing the best apples in the village, and Genesis could not understand how honor could possibly overcome a state of hunger. Stealing was okay when self-preservation was at stake, in the rich boy's mind, however, his soon-to-be lifelong friend was strictly against breaking the rules. Honor was everything to Angeal, it was all he had, and he was willing to die for the sake of honor.

The pair joined the military together.

They became the best of the best, right alongside Sephiroth, the child General. It all fell apart when Genesis grew ill. The red Commander abandoned Shinra and Angeal soon followed, believing himself a monster, his honor ripped away in a mass of bloody feathers. Now Sephiroth stood at the edge of it all, the last of the three yet to fall from grace. According to Cloud, his fall would be the hardest; Jenova, whoever she was, would sneak into his mind and convince him to destroy the world. Just like Genesis and Angeal, he was a monster, a mutant creature crafted of science and mako, incubated in a human woman's womb and led to believe they were different than the creatures they fought to protect the civilians.

Dropping his arms to his side, Sephiroth took a step into the room. "Genesis grew up in Banora. It is familiar. Even after the bombings, it seems he is still drawn to his hometown." The silver General frowned softly as he continued, "I always wondered what it would be like to have a hometown. His and Angeal's stories of where they grew up always made me curious what it would have been like to have been born…normal."

Cloud zipped the bag in his hands shut and dropped down beside it on the narrow bed. The sheets were plain and neatly made, quite fitting in the Spartan room. A chest of drawers stood nearby, the drawers open and half-empty, as did a small desk with sketches and notes pinned to the wall above it. Everything about the blond was strictly ordered and neat. His clothes were never rumpled and his boots always shined. Only his wild hair portrayed the chaos within.

A man's body and a child's face. Eyes of a veteran. Memories and mako. It all made so little sense.

"Having a hometown is overrated," Cloud muttered after a long, drawn out silence. "At least you do not have to worry about you entire life, everyone and everything you once knew, going up in flames." He combed both hands through his hair, mouth pressed into a strained line. "So, do you have any idea where Genesis is hiding out? I mean, if he grew up in Banora, and the town itself was destroyed, where else could he have decided to make a base? Did he say anything about a favorite spot to explore as a kid or something like that?"

"Angeal knew those things better than I," Sephiroth confessed. "I am afraid I know very little about his childhood besides his friendship with the former Commander Hewley and his family's ownership of an apple orchard. He spoke of Loveless, mostly…and becoming a hero."

"Then we'll start on his family's property," Cloud announced as he began to pluck at a stray fiber on a pillowcase. It was becoming plain that the blond did not feel comfortable with Sephiroth in the room with so many problems hanging thick between them. "I trust you can make arrangements with ShinRa?"

"They will never know I left Costa del Sol."

"Good…good."

Uncertain, Sephiroth turned and left the room. The proud and perfect SOLDIER did not know what else to say.

.x.

Morning came with unexpected haste.

Calls had been made, supplies gathered and weapons polished. The foursome was supposed to catch the first boat to Mideel, all while keeping cover. Except, plans never seemed to go quite as expected. Due to the chaos in Banora, all travel to the island was not permitted by any non-military persons. The only way to reach Mideel as a civilian, at this point, was to catch a vessel to Junon Harbor and make arrangements to traverse the continent as well the short span of sea between the mainland and the island. However, with the ransom on Cloud and Reno's heads, chancing fate by parading about a military base was far from ideal.

"I was afraid this would happen," Cloud said to the group standing in the shadow of a hotel near the harbor. His distinct hair was gelled flat and covered with a black bandana. Paired with the silver hoop glittering in his ear and his motorcycle jacket, he looked rather roguish. "So I have a back-up plan. A plan I've been preparing since I first arrived here in case ShinRa ever found me. Reno, you remember how I brought home money before I ever became a mechanic?"

The redhead nodded, "Yeah. You kept dissapearin' without telling me where yah went. You still do it."

"Well, I needed funds and knew if we were to establish any kind of normal life, I had to make Gil quickly. As I told you before, I used to breed and race chocobos," Reno grinned as Cloud smirked in his direction. "Outside of town, there is a small ranch. It is nowhere the size of the Chocobo Farm near Midgar, but it has a few stables and the old man needed some help. Most days of the week, I go there to help around the ranch and use the money to pay for Fenrir's parts. Around six months ago, I was granted permission to use the facilities to breed my own mount. Last week, a pair of blue chicks were saddled and declared mature enough to train for the races. They're unbroken and restless, but they should be strong enough to carry the four of us across the ocean. However, I doubt they have the endurance to run us across the continent as well."

Cloud motioned towards the gunman and the wannabe Turk, "Tell me, can the two of you secure a vehicle?"

Vincent bowed his head in affirmation but Reno quirked a brow, "Why don't we 'secure' a boat, if we need tah cross the ocean?"

"Simple. The only non-military transport here in the harbor are a cruise ship and a few fishing boats. None of which are ideal for our pace of travel. The Chocobos will give us a definite escape option should we need to get off the island quickly, unlike a boat which might need fuel, repairs and a safe harbor to be of true use. Also, Fenrir is in need of a true test ride. I've enough experience in this sort of thing to know how to hide it someplace safe for me to retrieve later."

"And the chocobos?"

"Running is what they do best. Herds in the wild will cross over a hundred miles in a day when they migrate between summer and winter feeding grounds. They will be fine following us as long as they aren't burdened," Cloud said as he adjusted the pack on his shoulder. He then faced Sephiroth. "Have anything to add, General?"

Sephiroth merely flexed his leather-clad hand with a grunt, clearly recalling how he banished Masamune earlier that morning, same as how he summoned her. The business with Genesis and Zack was having a visible effect on the silver-haired man's state of mind.

"Alright. Get going you two. General, you're with me since your bike is trashed."

.x.

An hour later found the foursome speeding out of Costa del Sol.

Cloud straddled Fenrir, his tinted goggles in place, Sephiroth leaning close from behind. It was disconcerting to have his dark angel clinging to him, possessively yet almost submissively. He never attempted to commandeer command of the motorcycle, nor did he make a single remark upon Cloud choice to pair off with him on the journey. To be this close to the General, it made Cloud's head ache, his heart race and his blood sing. Natural mako, Gaia's lifeblood, chanted in discord against Sephiroth's JENOVA tainted cells. It was faint, nowhere near the mind-altering melody from a year prior, but it made Cloud's skin tingle.

Reunion.

Dark and Light.

Two angels fallen from grace.

They were one.

The ensuing hours were painful. He was so close to his lover. To the man he loved through lifetimes. A man he knew could fall off the brink into insanity. A man who he always failed to save. There was no point in getting attached. If Cloud was to save the world, then Sephiroth would no doubt once again become the antagonist. But Gaia, it was hard.

Thoughts of fighting Sephiroth led to other imaginings. Of broken worlds and endless war. Of mako tanks and manic laughter. Of innocent blood spilt upon an altar—the call for Holy. Of Zack…

Cloud growled against a surge of emotion.

He was a failure. It was why he gave up a year ago and abandoned ShinRa. He was sick and tired of fighting and simply wanted a fear years of peace before being drug through the much again. Why could he never find peace?

Cloud twisted Fenrir's throttle.

The roar of the engine drowned out all conscious thought.

.x.

Sundown presented the glittering sea aflame with a setting sun. The ocean waves crashed against a rocky shore like a liquid inferno, sending fragile sprays of shattered glass into the air. Cloud brought Fenrir to a stop near an outcropping, lifted his goggles and breathed in the briny air. It reeked of salt and fish, but the whispered breeze was a welcomed kiss against flushed skin. Across this sea, the perilous stretch of crimson-painted water rippling before him was Mideel. With luck, Zack would be alive and relatively unharmed, and Cloud could return to his meager existence after rescuing the wayward First.

"Vincent and Reno will be here soon," Cloud said as he dismounted. "Fenrir is significantly faster than a normal vehicle."

"I noticed," Sephiroth replied. The silver General untucked his braided length of hair from the back of his jacket, and swept an arched bang away from where it stuck to his neck. "Until they arrive…?" he allowed the question to hang meaningfully in the air.

"We plan. Tell me everything you know about Genesis."

If he was disappointed by Cloud's response, it did not show on Sephiroth's face. Instead, he nodded and began to regale Cloud with every story he remembered: from training to his love of LOVELESS, and the battles fought between them as friends and rivals. Darkness consumed the Planet by the time Sephiroth finished and the others arrived.

Camp and a fire were quietly erected.

No one slept easy that night.

.x.

Hiding Fenrir and the rather familiar Buggy Vincent and Reno arrived in was simple enough once Cloud found an appropriately sized cove. Weapons were checked, bags were distributed and materia slotted into place. It felt strange to no longer haul around an oversized Buster sword, but the sleek daggers were more suiting to both his budget and his need to be discreet. A mechanic could not exactly be seen traipsing around town with a giant blade strapped to his back, now could he?

However, he still missed that familiar weight in his palms.

"Yo Blondie!" Cloud blinked out of his trailing thoughts to glance up at Reno. "Time to head out."

The blond swordsman nodded and followed the redhead towards where the chocobos were grazing.

.x.

How long had it been? A day? A week?

Blue eyes peeled open—sticky, swollen lids heavy. A dirty hank of blonde hair hung across a bruised, blood-encrusted face. Weakly, Elena pulled against her bindings. No longer were chains holding her down in a dank, dismal dungeon, but those cold, iron cuffs were practically a fantasy. A blissful fantasy. She was not sure when it happened, but sometime during her comatose state, following her capture, she was brought into a strange laboratory.

Needles and mako, pain and bittersweet peace. She started screaming as soon as the first needle broke through skin and forced liquid poison into her veins. She was not meant to be a SOLDIER. Elena never dreamed of leaping from great heights or fighting armies single handed. She was weak, her health frail. When she was in the cadet program, she failed the most basic of mako testing. Dreams of being one of the best Turks to ever live were quickly burning away with every sweating minute as the mako ate away at her body.

Absently, through fevered thoughts, she wondered if anyone else was alive? Tseng, Cissnei, Rude…that SOLDIER First named Zack. All those Turks and SOLDIERs, both elite and fledging, were at the mercy of fickle fate and their captor. Elena groaned and lifted her head, drinking in all she could of her surroundings. Tall tube-like tanks lined the far wall, shadowy masses floating in the aquamarine glow of unadulterated mako. A table filled with wicked tools, papers and vials consumed the center of the primarily metallic room. Two other slanted tables, like the one she was strapped onto like an asylum patient, stood on either side of her, at least one occupied by a mutated corpse.

Was that her destiny, to become a malformed mutant? A monstrosity?

"I see the little baby Turk is awake."

Elena shuddered and swung her head to the side. A twitchy man with spectacles, a bushy beard and two guards flanking him that eerily resembled Commander Rhapsodos, stood before her, clipboard in hand. She frowned. Wasn't Hollander supposed to be dead? Said scientist perfunctorily checked her vitals before scribbling down a few words on the clipboard and withdrawing a glowing syringe from his lab coat.

Weakly, she struggled, but there was nothing she could do to stop the needle from plunging into a vein and emptying out into her blood, setting it aflame with agony. Elena screamed. And screamed. And screamed. The pain lanced through every inch of her body, swirling like a vortex of acid as it penetrated every cell. Her heart beat impossibly fast. She writhed against the bindings.

She vaguely registered hearing the sound of metal straining, leather ripping, before all of her strength fled, leaving her weighted and breathless. Bile built in her throat. Her muscles rippled and convulsed beneath her skin. The taste of fresh blood lingered on her broken lips.

Hollander scribbled more on his clipboard and adjusted is glasses.

"Specimen E survived initial injection of J-17. Needs observation for next 24 hours to watch for spontaneous mutations." Mutations? He was planning on turning her into a monster! But why? Hollander continued to mutter as he wrote. "Specimen Z displayed no reaction to J-17, unlike Specimens E and T. J-cell saturation possibly too high to manipulate? Curative culture building in stable SOLDIERs possible…but not in normals…"

He wandered away to check on the next experiment, leaving Elena alone with the realization that this was where and how she was going to die. Alone and at the mercy of a crazed scientist. But where did the red commander come into play? Why were there more than one of him? As illogical, frightened tears began to race down her blistered cheeks, Elena heard a ruckus in the distance. A clash and a clatter, as if there was a fight going on outside of the room.

Hollander scowled and directed the two "clones" to investigate the noise.

As they opened up the door, a bedraggled looking Zackary Fair burst into the room, chains dangling from his body, bleeding gashes covering his nude form. His eyes were glowing like supernovas and his hands were a mangled mess of congealing flesh and bone as the mako in his blood struggle to heal the damage. Elena's heart skipped a beat as he stepped further into the laboratory, only to be sent lurching to his knees by a blur of crimson. Five men, all with various degrees of resemblance to Genesis Rhapsodos, gathered around the SOLDIER, one of which was holding a ruby-colored sword.

"Take him back underground," snapped the man with the sword. He flicked the crimson blade and dark flecks of blood splattered onto the floor, clearly fresh from Fair's abused body. "Do not allow him to escape again."

As two of the clones picked Fair up off the ground, Elena felt a surge of desperation. This SOLDIER was perhaps the only one who had a chance of escape. Unlike herself, he could still fight despite the torture. She had to do something. She had to help him. Someone had to survive this nightmare. If Fair could get out and get help, maybe some of the other could be rescued as well.

Aware that it was likely too late for her, given the way the muscles lurched and twisted beneath her skin, the way her bones felt as if they were reconfiguring….Elena screamed. She screamed not with pain, or terror, but with all the fury and desperation she could muster. She thought of nothing except saving at least one soul.

She was a Turk now. Fully fledged. And Turks protected ShinRa and all it stood for. Despite the rivalry between Turks and SOLDIERs, she knew that the First held between the clones was the best hope for the company. For everyone else who was possibly still hanging onto life. Writhing against the bonds, she stopped fighting the war waging within her body and allowed the poison to consume her. Elena embraced the burning mako.

Blood gushed everywhere as the skin on her back burst open and she tore through the straps pinning her to the table.

Absently, Elena noticed that she had wings now. Beautiful white wings that were contorted as if broken and smothered in blood. It was as if she was an angel freshly fallen from the heavens. An angel of sacrifice.

She ignored the bullets entering her body, the feeling of magic ripping at her damaged body. Elena pounced upon Hollander blindly and pushed him into the table, sending glass and chemicals flying, and impaling the awful man on some strange device. But before she could make sure he was dead, she was pulled off of him by the clones and forced onto her knees. She glanced up at the violently impressive man hovering above her, crimson blade in hand.

Metal bit deep, stealing away her breath and drowning Elena in blood. This was it. This was the end.

In her final moments, she watched Fair shake free and grab one of the clone's weapons. He ran towards Genesis with a shout, plunging the blade between the SOLDIERs shoulder blades…the man stumbled forwards, momentarily confused by the metal sticking through his chest. Elena's triumphant smile faded when she saw the red commander jerk free and retaliate, striking down his attacker despite a typically fatal injury.

Darkness at last triumphed, Elena's sacrifice in vain.

**tbc**

**A/N: (Thank for reading. And for those who have stuck with me from the start, who I hope forgive me for my extended hiatus and return, I thank you doubly so. )**


	40. Endgame

**A/N:**

**Word Count: **2,722

**Chapter Warning(s): Violence and gore**

**Disclaimer: **These are not my characters, I'm just borrowing them.

**Fourth Time's the Charm**

**By Catsitta**

**Chapter forty:**** Endgame**

Finding Genesis' lair was far too easy for comfort.

Cloud shook his head and shivered, JENOVA was sliding her slithery tendrils all over his mind and it was disconcerting. He felt no influence from her, but he could feel her. It was like a thousand spiders crawling across his skin, making webs in his hair and dangling from his ribcage. As he knelt in a grassy copse, hidden by half-grown trees and shrubs, Cloud fought the urge to run away as far and a fast as possible, all the while praying to Gaia that Sephiroth's J-Cells did not suddenly take control. Speaking of whom, the silver General was crouched nearby, a disquieting look of distance on his normally focused visage.

They were at the entrance of a cave just outside of the re-built ruins of Banora. Like Nibelhiem, ShinRa had covered their error by setting up new buildings and populating the town with actors who pretended they lived in the small town all their life. It was sickening. And they were all blissfully ignorant of the disaster which struck the transport vehicles earlier in the week, which made them rather suspicious of outsiders. After all, who in their right mind visited boring little Banora?

"The Turks have infiltrated the cave," Sephiroth said as he quietly approached Cloud. The blond nodded and knew that all they could do was wait for the signal. "Knowing Genesis, there will be security. He is too paranoid not to have some form of warning system."

Falling into silence, the pair waited, poised to act at any moment should the disastrous occur.

The wind blew softly, sending a whisper through branches and talk stalks of weeds as they watched the entrance of the cave. The scent of apples hung coyly on every gust. He breathed in the sweet scent and tried to clear his cluttered mind. No longer did Gaia sing her sirens song, and despite JENOVA's touch, she did not speak to him. But his mind was still rife with conflict. With Sephiroth. With ShinRa. With JENOVA. With the Planet. With living. Gaia, he was sick of living as a puppet, as a hero.

He wanted normality. Being the savior of the world wasn't worth the trouble.

Was it so wrong to give up like he tried to a year ago? Being a mechanic and chocobo breeder was simple, peaceful and satisfying. He built motorcycles as he dreamed of in his younger years and he was a damn good racer. Had Sephiroth never shown up on his doorstep, he might have found happiness in the doldrums. He and Reno would have lived their lives in sunny Costa del Sol until they were old, grey men…or until Sephiroth went on the Nibelhiem mission, encountered JENOVA and decided to cleanse the Planet of the human filth. Whichever came first.

Either way, he would have died, been reborn and what….? Again and again. More fighting. More losing. More death, dying and destruction.

Cloud cradled his head. It ached.

He just wanted his mind to quiet….

…Gunfire shattered the peace.

On instinct, both warriors leapt from their hiding spot and charged the cave, weapons drawn. The stealth team had been detected. Which meant Genesis' security was much better than they imagined possible. But why? How?

Entering the cave, Cloud was immediately struck by how dark it was inside. If it were not for his mako enhanced vision, traversing the ensuing tunnel would have been a trial in itself. Hurrying onwards, he followed the sound of gunfire, hoping to find the source of the conflict before there were any casualties. It did not take too long.

At an open mechanical doorway, Vincent and Reno were having a shootout with five Genesis copies. Three of the clones held guns and were attempt to pelt the pair whenever they revealed themselves to take a shot. Not that their hiding place was very secure. It was practically cliché how the Turks stood on either side of the doorframe, backs against the cave wall, listening to enemy fire with weapons held close to their chests. Every so often, when one of the copies inched too close, one of them popped into the opening and riddled them with bullets before ducking back down in an attempt to minimize their own injuries.

The two clones who did not have guns held swords and were quickly growing impatient with the deadly game of peek-a-boo they were playing if the way they charged the doorway was any indication.

Reno spied Cloud and Sephiroth first and gave a tired salute.

"'Bout time you two got here," he said. "These fuckers don't quit."

As he finished speaking, one of the sword wielding copies stepped into the hallway, completely unbothered by the bullets Vincent was emptying into his back. Reno drew his EMR and walloped it, but the copy remained undeterred. What did they need to do to the thing, behead it? When had the clones gotten so strong? Weren't they supposed to be weak, degenerated shadows of the primary?

Within a few blinks, both Cloud and Sephiroth leapt into the fray, blades gleaming like quicksilver.

A few rapid swipes of his daggers tore open the clone's clothing, revealing a chest riddled with black scars. Thrusting the blades in a downwards thrust into the copy's chest, Cloud felt the morbidly satisfying resistance then give of flesh. Hilt deep into his enemy, the blond glanced up at the clone's face and found it grinning. No blood gushed from the wound. Cloud jerked his weapons free and cut at its throat, only to have his blades intercepted by a short sword.

The Genesis copy was now defending itself.

In the background, the rattle of gunfire continued with Masamune's song joining the melody.

Metal clashed as Cloud and the copy crossed blades repeatedly. Snicks and hisses wove around echoing clangs and crashes. Frustrated, Cloud focused on the Time materia slotted in his bracer and cast Slow on his foe. The green light enveloped the copy and made his movements sluggish. Grinning, Cloud once again went for the throat, slicing a few inches deep into pallid flesh, but his smile faded into disbelief when no blood gushed forth. What in Gaia's name was going on?

Before he could contemplate it any further, a slice of silver swept through the clone's neck, cleaving it clean from the shoulders, sending its head rolling across the floor. The rest of the body dropped, defeated.

Sephiroth flicked Masamune before returning to the fray.

Apparently beheading was the only way to deal with these things.

Cloud joined the silver General, casting spells to refresh his allies between hacking at the clone's necks. Unfortunately, the ruckus caused more clones to appear and soon, all was consumed by a cacophony of battle. Far from his previous hero status, Cloud found himself tiring quickly, sweat beading on his brow as he slammed the butt of a dagger into a clone's sternum.

His reactions became slower and he received a few injuries for mistakes. His left arm in particular throbbed with pain from a particularly deep laceration when he failed to counter a strike.

"T-they keep coming," Reno shouted over the fray. "We need to retreat!"

Sephiroth swung Masamune and sliced three clones in half, "I refuse to surrender."

"General, we can't keep this up."

Cloud shuddered and jumped on another clone. Unlike Sephiroth and Vincent, Reno and he could not fight for hours. In another lifetime, Cloud could tackle WEAPONS, but now, he was struggling to keep going after a few minutes of hard combat. Thinking fast, Cloud backed his way towards the redhead and flattened himself against a wall.

"Those two will be fine. Give them enough time and either of them can tackle entire armies by themselves." Cloud said. "We will kill ourselves trying to keep up with them. So we need to act smart."

"Have a plan blondie?"

"Run."

"Run?"

"Run. We can break for the main part of the facility while the clones are caught up here."

Reno rammed his EMR into the groin of an approaching copy before nodding at Cloud.

"Lead on boss man."

Ducking into the throng, they did their best to simply shove the numerous copies out of the way. However, it was like swimming upstream against a rapid. There were near a hundred of the things! They had to shut this down fast before Genesis got it into his head to use the clone to take over the world. If he could capture truckloads of elite, then a few defenseless continents would be a breeze. Despite the odds looking grim, Cloud spied freedom only a few rows of clones away. He blasted through them with a Fire 3 spell, sending them scattering just long enough for him to dive towards the open doorway.

He slipped into the deserted hallway and glanced back, hoping to catch sight of Reno.

And he did.

But it wasn't as he hoped.

The redhead was caught in a bubble of clones, one of his arms trapped in a steely grip as he fought the others off with his EMR. He was struggling, a wild light in his eyes. He caught Cloud's gaze and snarled like a trapped animal.

"Get outta here, blondie! I'll be fine. These fuckers won't know what hit 'em!"Another clone grabbed Reno's weapon arm, effectively disarming the redhead. He started to kick and scream ferociously, all the while shouting for Cloud to, "Get the fuck outta here!" It was up to him to shut this operation down, save Zack and the others and stop Genesis. No big deal. Not compared to saving a Planet from a massive Meteor and a madman with a god-complex.

That is what he kept telling himself as he backed away from the doorway, and jammed the close button on the electronic panel on the wall. A few clones decided to come after him and he did not need them as a distraction.

Heart heavy, Cloud turned and ran down the hallway, wondering if he had doomed his friend.

.x.

In Midgar, a flower girl laid curled in her garden, hands pressed over her ears. The Planet was screaming. Why was She screaming? Aerith raked bitten nails through her hair, the blunt edges unable to draw blood. Weakly, she convulsed amongst the flowers, sobbing, her head feeling ready to explode. Glittering tears crawled down her cheeks.

Clouds gathered above Midgar for the first time in decades.

Gaia continued to scream.

.x.

Cloud ran. His lungs were tight and his heart pounded, but he kept running, desperate to find his destination. Twice he had to lunge out of sight when copies abandoned their posts to join the fray near the entrance. A few smashed keypad panels later, Cloud found himself standing above a streaky puddle of dried blood.

Curious and well as dreading what he might find, Cloud pried open the door between him and the truth.

Lights began to flash, but Cloud could not find the mind to care.

What lied before him was a massacre. An obscenely bloody massacre. Mako tanks filled with mutated corpse lined one wall, and tables covered in other experiments lined the opposite. Three of the bodies still bled. Cloud blinked as he took in the mangled sight of a small blonde woman with wings in a crumpled heap on the floor, her throat cut out. A few feet away from her, a man in a laboratory coat twitched morbidly around, what was possibly a telescope, impaled through his chest. And less than a yard from where Cloud stood, was an all too familiar body, nude and covered in lesions.

"Zack!" Cloud cried out as he dropped to his knees at the SOLDIERs side. The First was breathing, but barely. "C'mon Zack, stay with me buddy. I'm here to rescue you."

He attempted to pull Zack into his arms, but the First struggled, a gurgle rattling in his throat. Aquamarine eyes cracked open, bloodshot and dull, practically void of life. Mako no longer illuminated his irises; only a faint ring encircled dilated pupils. A tiny smile worked its way onto Zack's lips.

"H-hey Cho'bo…"

"Don't talk, Zack. Keep your eyes open and keep breathing. I'm going to get you out of this place."

He shook his head, the smile on his lips fading, "Gen'sis."

"He won't hurt you again. I promise."

"_You shouldn't make promises you cannot keep."_

Cloud's head snapped around. There, standing in the entranceway, was Genesis, and Cloud was fairly certain this was no copy. However, if anything, he looked worse than any of his clones.

A tattered, faded red-leather duster hung from pauldron-covered shoulders. The black uniform beneath was a dismal grey, as if washed too many times. His hair, a once once a brilliant auburn, was white straw streaked with grey which hung just past his chin in twisted hanks. His skin was ashen. And blood seeped through an open, unhealing wound on his chest. The mark cradled against where his heart should be. Yet those Mako eyes burned bright, utterly alter and aware.

How had he survived that injury? Unlike his clones, Genesis clearly bled!

**_Cold steel pressed against his heart. Metal scraping across bone as it brushed his spine. Cloud gasped and clutched the sharp edge of Masamune. _**

Cloud shoved away the memory just in time to flinch away from Genesis's Rapier. The ruby blade sang in its master's hand, same as Masamune did in Sephiroth's. Gaia! This was like Nibelhiem all over again, but with a different actor playing the role of crazed psychopath on a killing spree, and Genesis had been the one to receive an injury from a sword which should have been his end.

Reluctantly, Cloud laid Zack down on the floor and picked up his abandoned weapons. Genesis leered at him, Rapier lazily held in a lax wrist. When the blond stood, the crimson SOLDIER took a playful swipe at Cloud, nearly decapitating him. Blocking said blow was difficult and sent numbing tremors through the blond swordsman's arms.

"_My friend the fates are cruel, there are no dreams_," Genesis quoted as he lunged at Cloud like a wildcat. The blond barely managed to stumble away. "_No honor remains_. _The arrow has left the bow of the Goddes_s. Your time is nigh, intruder. I can see the mako in your eyes, you're one of them, ShinRa's lapdogs. You're too late to rescue your _friends_."

Completely on the defensive, Cloud dodged Genesis' attacks, praying for an opening. The SOLDIER barked with laughter as he drove the blond backwards, away from Zack. Desperate, Cloud threw a Stop spell at the renegade First, only the have the light wash over him like water off a duck's back.

"You are facing the master of materia, little fool. There is a reason why the people of Wutai knew me as the Sorcerer." With a growl, Genesis focused his attention on Rapier and the red materia slotted in its hilt. An intense glow emanated from the orb, casting an elaborate symbol onto the ground, before forming into a Buhaumut. The summoned dragon filled the entire room and let out an earsplitting roar.

Unable to reach Zack, whom laid between the back claws of the massive dragon, Cloud could only protect himself when the beast opened its maw and let out a scalding blast of energy. The beam split a crater into the metal floor and despite his best efforts at scrambling to safety, Cloud was caught in the ensuing explosion of energy, which sent him flying into a mako tank. Glass shattered and mako gushed, burning the blond almost as intensely as the beam attack.

The Buhaumut faded in a red mist as Genesis recalled his summoned beast, clearly aware that his opponent was defeated.

Heeled boots clicked against the floor as the red Commander approached, his swaggering step broken by a definite limp. Soon he stood above Cloud, sword held aloft, poised for the killing blow, "_My soul, corrupted by vengeance, hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey in my own salvation and your eternal slumber_." Unable to react, Cloud watched as the blade surged forwards and imbedded itself into his chest.

He gasped.

Cold steel kissed his flailing heart.

Cloud closed his eyes.

_'I failed…'_

**_A/N:_**** (Aaand, fin! Just kidding. Keep reading, please review, and enjoy this lovely cliffie! Anyone have any thoughts on how this whole thing with Genesis is going to end?)**


	41. JENOVA

**A/N:**

**I'm just going to leave this here...**

**Warnings: **Blood and depictions of gore.

**Fourth Time's the Charm**

**By Catsitta**

**Chapter forty-one:**** Jenova**

The first thing Cloud Strife thought was _**'Not Again!'**_

Blue eyes drank in murky darkness. He could hear the shift of sleeping bodies. The soft drone of a cadet snoring. He could feel the coarse slide of utilitarian sheets against his skin. Failed. He had failed again. He was a failure!

Seized by the agony four lifetimes, Cloud let out an unfiltered wail of despair.

This wasn't happening! This wasn't happening! This wasn't...it couldn't be...

"You're right, this isn't happening," said a ghost of a voice, a breathy whisper chilling against his ear. "Not yet."

Cloud blinked, his heart pounding relentlessly against aching ribs, "What do you mean?"

"This cycle, it is never-ending. You fight, and conquer, yet in the end, you lose. Everyone you love dies, and as if their pain was a bad dream, you wake. Born again, Gaia's desperate, singular hold on salvation. I can change that. You can live out the rest of your mortal years and die like the rest, allowed your peace in the Lifestream until the Planet's end arrives. Because it will. Death is the nature of all things. Even planets. Even gods."

He turned, ever-so-slightly, and caught the shaky outline of a woman. Her face was round and beautiful, lips thin but full, with high cheekbones and arching brows, and large, oval eyes like a cat's. Cloud's breath hitched. Those glittering red pupils pierced through the shadows, cutting into the depths of a mortal's soul. Her hair, long and pin straight, fell in cascade of starlight down bare, blue-skinned shoulders. For the first time, JENOVA appeared before him, as lovely as Sephiroth must have seen her all those lifetimes ago.

She was young and beautiful instead of a warped mass of peach flesh and tentacles. Her voice was silken instead of an insane shriek. No wings, or claws or protruding pustules. No witchy cackling or maternal crooning. JENOVA did not claw viciously at Cloud's fragile psyche.

No. She saw weakness, saw gentleness as a means of coaxing her way back into his mind. Cloud no longer listened to the Planet or JENOVA, he couldn't hear their voices, be addled by their demands. Yet here stood the wispy incarnate of nightmare itself. The living taint. Her existence a plague. Her death an infection.

"How?" he managed to rasp through the tangled mess of confusion addling his coherency.

This was when he noticed JENOVA was nude, her body featureless save for the telling swell of her breasts and flare of female hips. Ripples of starlit hair shimmered across a jutting collarbone and the graceful swoop of her neck. Unpainted nails came to trace the line of Cloud's jaw, not quite touching as those spidery fingers twisted and danced, as if she were manipulating a marionette.

Thin, lush lips like that of Sephiroth's came to rest against Cloud's ear.

"How do I know? Or how am I talking to you? So many questions are inside of you, my son."

"I am not your son," the blond growled, jerking away.

Light laughter, then, "Ah, but mine blood is in thine veins. As long as you are mine son, thy cannot rest. At least, this is what Gaia would have you think." She slithered against him, hands clutching Cloud's shoulders. "I have done nothing to you, little one. That Gaia uses you ruthlessly is by no fault of my own. She is cowardly, unable to allow herself to die."

"Your existence is killing her."

"Is that what you believe?" JENOVA crooned. "Such a foolish mortal. While it is true my son's death created what you humans called Geostigma, it is not I who causes the Planet's end. I merely hastened it. The Planet is dying, Cloud Strife, and She knows that only those who carry my blood can survive her."

"If you know so much, then why am I being reborn? How?"

JENOVA carded her fingers through Cloud's hair, "You're not. There is no such thing as time travel. At least, not as you humans know of it."

"What?"

"Aren't you curious why some know of their pasts and others not? Why some change and others remain constant? Why one choice does not necessarily change the course of fate? Why the Planet sings to you and I have enough awareness to reach you," she asked, and when Cloud nodded, she continued. "Some scientists would call it Quantum Theory...string theory...a great deal of theories. But it all boils down to one thing. Alternate realities. Each a tiny branch off of a tree of existence. Every choice is a split. Every moment of deja vu a crossing of moments. The Lifestream persists in all of the realities Gaia throws your awareness into. She hopes your mind can make that single choice that diverts disaster. Though she knows all paths end in death. Some sooner than others. But she will die, regardless of what you do."

"So it is all pointless."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," JENOVA said. "Her actions keep us both...alive, in a strange, cyclical way. Her desire to purge me from existence creates a loop that maintains me."

"But...the Planet wants me to kill you. To kill Sephiroth. To stop World's End."

JENOVA shook her head, "That will never happen. You're just a pawn in a bigger game, my son. And your fondness for my beloved simply makes Gaia more determined to win."

"No...no. It's not true. You're messing with my head!"

"You will fail, Cloud Strife."

The scene around him began to dissolve away.

"You will never see the end of this madness."

Cloud closed his eyes.

He embraced the dark.

.x.

"Hey blondie, what'cha doin' here?"

Reno?

Hands grabbed him, hauled him to his feet. When had he laid down? What was going on? Where was JENOVA? Why couldn't he see?

"Easy there, kid." Those hands were calloused but comforting. Warm and familiar. "You gotta go back. You can't stay here." Cloud's vision blearily began to return, offering him a hazy outline of the redhead. "You've got a world to save, kid. Can't give up now."

"It doesn't matter...no matter what I do...I'll fail. I'll never die."

"Who says? Ms. Blue-and-ugly? Yeah, 'cause she's a real honest one."

"I'm tired."

"Well, you can rest when you're actually dead, kiddo."

"Reno..."

Green eyes came into starling clarity, "Go back, Cloud."

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

Tendrils of green wrapped around Cloud's arms and legs, pulling at him like a carnivorous vine. He struggled helplessly against the bonds. Helpless. Weak. Reno smiled at him, leaning forwards just briefly to place his lips against Cloud's.

"I-I though you were straight," Cloud joked darkly as Reno backed away. "Wait. Where you going?"

"Time to save the world, Kid. Say hello to Sephy and Vinnie for me. And Zack. I'll miss that guy."

"R-reno?"

The redhead gave Cloud a shove, thrusting the blond backwards into the liquid depths of the Lifestream. Everything felt as if it were burning. Blistering. Down to his very core. Cloud screamed, bubbles frothed soundlessly around his mouth until his lungs were without air. Natural mako gushed into his desperate lungs, sustaining him but drowning all the same. Agony. Sweet agony.

Oh Goddess, when would the pain be over?

Green. So much green. Music. Sweet, maternal song. Gentle caresses. The beating of a heart. Whispers.

Suddenly, he was gasping air again. Wonderful, cold air. Sweat clung to his every inch of skin as mako eyes burned open in a blaze of light. Cloud blinked and gasped and shuddered. He could taste blood. It was heavy in his lungs. Tangy and bitter on his tongue. He shivered. Cold. So cold. He couldn't find the strength to move from the sticky, chilling floor. The blond blinked, rapidly batting away the flecks of filth from his eyelashes. He shifted. Limbs felt numb and useless. A lank lock of blond hair clung to his cheek, clotted with congealed blood. Stained brown.

No sound aside from soft mewling and desperate inhalation sounded in the laboratory. It was as quiet as a grave—it was a grave. Corpses littered the scene, the sterile lab smothered in bodily fluids. Cloud's head lolled to the side. He could feel his heart beating sluggishly, his veins emptying onto the floor in a slow trickle. Mako. The natural mako pulsing in his veins saved him, he suspected in the lucid moments between long, hazy bouts of agonized delirium.

Cloud could feel the mako burning to life. Healing him with fever. He wanted to puke, to curl up and die. But his body refused to shut down completely. The blond shook violently, his muscles convulsing in response to returning nervous signals from the brain. Hot. He was suddenly so hot. He could see stars and a billion super novas bursting to life. Rain. Fire rained. It kissed and caressed and devoured.

Then he felt nothing.

Not even the trickling blurriness of growing numb. Nor the heaviness of deadened flesh. He did not ache or strain or agonize. He simply ceased to exist for the brevity of an instant. A halted heartbeat. The smallest of deaths.

Then awake.

Alive.

Whispering.

Shouting. Gunfire. Clashing. Metal-against-metal.

CLOUD!

A shuddered breath.

Return to sleep.

.x.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

What...what was that noise? Cloud opened his eyes. The world tilted before regaining focus. Green. Mako green. Floating. Why was he floating? A flash. A jolt. Fear. Pain.

Mako tank!

What was he doing in a mako tank?

Panic seized him. Gripped his lungs and urged his limbs. The former-solider surged to action, pounding his fists against the glass, begging that it cracked. Harder. Harder. He could feel the skin on his knuckles split and bleed, bones creaking. Mako sang to action, healing, burning, shining. Cloud began to scream. His lungs were too full of mako to bubble. He needed air. Sweet air.

Suddenly, he was being pulled to the floor of the tank, the wires embedded in skin straining as the mako rushed down. Draining through the vents. Freeing him. Air! Cloud doubled over, liquid spilling from his saturated lungs as oxygen returned. He heaved. Nothing in his stomach but mako and bile. Burning. What was going on?

His limbs shook. Trembling. He couldn't stand. Cloud fell to his knees and continued to heave, his gut clenching.

"Ah, Specimen C."

_That voice._ He recognized that voice. That voice came from his darkest memories.

Beady, bloodshot eyed. Sallow skin. Wire-rimmed glasses that hung low on a long, crooked nose. A stained lab coat and the reek of mako. Hojo. But how? Where was he? This couldn't be happening. Cloud pulled at the wires and tubes running beneath his skin, flinching as a cacophony of mechanical beeps filled the air. Screaming. Drilling their warning into his temple. Blood dribbled down his arms. He couldn't feel their sting.

He couldn't hear the Planet sing.

And JENOVA, her presence thickened his blood. His own body was at war with itself. He could feel his natural mako, his altered cells devouring the foreign taint running through his veins. It was agony. Bitter, blissful agony. Here he was hoping to divert crisis, free the Planet of its Destroyer, and here he was, the Golden WEAPON, once again kneeling at the feet of Professor Hojo. Mad scientist. Doctor. Creator of Gods.

No longer was he just a kid from a reactor town sitting in a little pastel waiting room, ducking beneath a sedative needle before feeling ShinRa.

Cloud was the synthesis of all Hojo hoped to create. A stable, sane mako warrior. A reborn Ancient. A clone of Sephiroth that surpassed the original by sheer accident.

Weakly, Cloud struggled to stand. Hojo did nothing, merely scribbling down notes on his clipboard, muttering all the while. It took long, laborious minutes to rise shakily to his feet. Bare feet. The blond was nude save for a scrap of cloth wrapped around his loins. As bright, mako eyes clenched shut against the pain, his hands seeking support against that gaia-forsaken tank, Hojo at last spoke to him directly.

"You are quite the surprise, Specimen C." Hojo declared without preamble. "How was I to know someone stole my research and wanted to wave their deceit right under my nose? Thinking I was too blind to notice my own craft. I am the only person alive who knows of JENOVA. Yet her genetic markers are imprinted all over your DNA. Were you to be the antithesis of my Specimen S? A silent response to Hollander's failure?"

Bloodshot eyes oozed over Cloud perfunctorily.

"Nothing to say? Pity."

"W-where am I?"

The scribbling of a pen on paper, then...

"Nibelhiem, where else? It is your place of origin I believe." he replied lightly. "Oh, by the way. I do not appreciate the state you left my laboratory when you stole Specimen V. That was...inconsiderate of you."

The blond swordsman lunged at Hojo, but fell short when the madman took a step back.

"You...you should be dead."

Hojo sneered nastily, "Isn't that the theme of the day?" He waved Cloud's pained words away with an easy flick of his wrist. "Now, be a good little clone and stand still." The glint of glass and steel caught Cloud's eye. A syringe glowing, humming, singing with taint. Oh Goddess. That was it. Hojo was injecting him with J-Cells. But for what purpose? Why was he filling his blood with that infection? He had to know by now his body destroyed the virus, consumed it until it nullified. Torture. Vindictive, scientific sadism. He wanted to see Cloud suffer, for daring to exist. For nearly killing him back at Midgar. For destroying his secret laboratory in Nibelhiem.

But if he was injecting Cloud with J-cells, that meant JENOVA was here. The mother body was here! No wonder his head throbbed with her sliming presence.

"L-let m-me go you sick fuck," he spat.

"Now why would I do that?" Hojo asked, lurching forwards and plunging the needle adroitly into the blond's throat. Cloud gasped, felt the taint trickle into his aorta. He burned. "Night-night, Specimen C."

Helpless, Cloud lost consciousness.

.x.

He wished he never regained it.

Waking meant agony. Needles and knives, pumps and drills. Sometimes, he would be coaxed into awareness through the rearrangement of his internal organs. Bones cracking, ribs splayed, alive but just barely. A gurgle of torment lied thick in his throat. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be real. Someone knew he was missing, they had to be out there looking for him! Sephiroth, Vincent, Reno...Zack.

Aquamarine eyes glittering playfully, the glow brutally snuffed by Genesis.

Was, was he dead? No, he couldn't be. Zack was alive, and well, and...he just had to be!

Was someone screaming? Yes, it has him. He' been through this before, lost his very identity when it happened. Cloud assumed the life and, in many ways the spirit, of Zack Fair when the man died to protect him on the cliffs overlooking Midgar. This time...he wasn't sure what would keep him alive this time. Without the Planet whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Without his Dark Angel wrapping him up in shadowy erotic dreams. Without Zack's constant assurances of freedom, his stories of salvation...

Could he endure?

"You're almost perfect," floated a voice in the haze.

Cloud spiraled back into oblivion.

.x.

_Floating. Drifting. Nothing._

_Yes, nothing. Misty, groggy, nothingness. So surreal. Serene. He could stay here forever. Look at the way the air ripples, those ribboned bands of ephemeral light. Watch how they dance. Beautiful. So beautiful. He could just sleep, and sleep, and sleep..._

_No more hurt. No more pain. No more torture._

Cloud!

_That name. Why did it sound familiar? Wait, that was his name, wasn't it? He was done with names. He just wanted to simply stop existing, to be done with the pettiness of the mortal world._

Cloud! Wake up!

_No. This place was so nice. He could lose himself here forever._

_**BANG!**_

Cloud opened his eyes. The glass of the mako tank was cracked.

_**BANG!**_

Was, was that gunfire? He couldn't see through the thick spider web of cracks clotting the glass. Not until a flash of gold surged through the center. Mako gushed out. Cloud sank to the floor. What was happening? Who, what was doing this? He could not help but stare at the imposing creature clad in a crimson cloak and bloodied leathers, one arm ending in a glittering claw of gold.

He blinked.

"V-vincent?"

The gunman nodded, his relief palatable in the air. With his human hand, he grabbed Cloud around the middle and hauled him up. He shivered. A hand came to rest of his sternum. Scars. So many scars. He could feel the bumps of ropy, poorly healed tissue. Even mako could only do so much. However, he had an inkling suspicion that even these marks would fade. Hojo really tried his damnedest to kill him, but Cloud's alerted composition was superior to the flawless flesh of Sephiroth. If the silver General could mend, then so could his copy.

Gaia, why couldn't he have just died?

"Cloud, we need to go," Vincent murmured.

"T-the others?"

"As far as I know?" the gunman said. "Dead."

"W-what?"

"You need to rest, Cloud."

"Tell me what happen...happened!"

Vincent gathered Cloud into his arms, "We failed. Hojo showed up to pick up the pieces. If it is any small comfort, Genesis is gone permanently. I...I am sorry. This failure is one more sin I have to atone for. Chaos, he, he abandoned me when I fell in combat. Said that this was meant to be. I can feel him inside me now, but he sleeps."

"Sephiroth? Zack? Reno? They, they can't be dead."

"I do not know, I am sorry. I woke in my coffin. He...changed me. Though I am not certain the extent of the damage yet. Now, be quiet. Hojo will return soon."

"The others..."

"Are not here, I have looked."

"Vincent..."

"I...I wish things were different."

As the gunman's cloak swirled around them, Cloud wished this whole thing was just a nightmare. Why did all his efforts end in failure? Where did they go from here?

.x.

Far away in Midgar, a flower girl lays curled in a cell. The last of the Ancients caught once again.

**Tbc**

**A/N: (I do hope my readers are not too disappointed in me. After all, I am keeping on my promise of updating this tale. Which is hitting the climax, or, as I learned in screen writing class, is reaching the Dark Night of the Soul. Where the hero, thinking he has already hit rock bottom, falls even lower and must overcome this false end to arise and bring the tale to its finally, whatever that may be. **

**Please review, PM and all that stuff. It inspires me and keeps me writing. I must admit, I wasn't very inclined to keep putting out chapters when I only received feedback from two people. But, regardless, this story will be completed one day, if you keep patient with me. Thank you so much for reading and hanging on there for this twisty ride. Love you all oodles! )**


	42. Dawn

**A/N:**

**I'd like to thank everyone for their support. You inspire me. **

**Warnings: **Mentions of attempted suicide; Character death

**Fourth Time's the Charm**

**By Catsitta**

**Chapter forty-two: **Dawn

"You just gonna sit there blondie?"

For the countless time in over a month, Cloud glanced over from where he sat hunched over a cluttered desk to stare at the window. The glass smoke-stained and cracked, the faint rays of dawn bleeding through the murk. He wiped his face wearily, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. Maybe if he concentrated, the figment would go away.

"Come now, don't sulk. Just 'cause you can find the alien bitch's body or professor creepy, that doesn't meant you should ignore me. And here I though we were friends, yo."

Cloud's hand twitched reflexively, the pencil in his hand snapping in his enhanced grip.

"Oh, this is about the General, aint it? You're worried about mister leather pants. He's a big boy, I bet he'll be fine. And honestly, if he aint trying to take over the world right now, then I think all's goin' okay with the nutbag. No news of mass murder is good news, eh?"

Blue eyes clamped shut. Maybe he should get some sleep. When was the last time Cloud got some quality shut eye? Over a year. Ever since he ran off from Midgar, left SOLIDER behind in favor of becoming a mechanic and chocobo breeder. Now he had nothing. He was anchorless, adrift. Sephiroth was missing. Along with Zack. Genesis was reported dead, at last. And Reno, well, Cloud wasn't all to sure what the redhead's presence meant. Hallucinating was a common problem the last time Hojo decided to muck about with the blond's insides. He lost all sense of self identity and adopted Zack's memories as his own.

Zack. One of many people he wanted to save who always seemed to get hurt, no matter what Cloud did to prevent it. A constant. Like Reno ending up a Turk, or Sephiroth a crazed, homicidal maniac. Gaia! He was sick. So sick. Fighting wasn't worth it anymore. Every time he got some guts, dared to change things, to make a difference, it all blew up in his face. Poor little Cloud. Pathetic little Cloud. Maybe if he killed himself another couple times the Planet would get the hint. No human was meant to be strung along like this, his soul torn and patched back up and thrown into different...realities.

"C'mon blondie, budge up, yo, this aint the end of the world," the hallucination quipped. Why did it have to look and sound just like Reno? "Grab Vinnie and charge guns blazing into Midgar! Do what you did the first time around. Blow up some reactors, kick some ass!"

"I CAN'T!" Cloud spun around to stare at the all-too-vivid figment. One silver hoop gleamed in his ear. Those spiky red locks tied back in a bandana. "I'm not cut out for this. I promised myself I'd never let anything bad happen to those I loved this time. I promised I'd never let Hojo get his filthy hands on me. And here I am!" Bitten nails began to claw red rivets into ghostly skin. "A filthy, failure. A fucked up clone. I'm not even human anymore! I can feel it. Hojo put HER back in me. I can feel JENOVA crawling around inside my head no matter how hard my blood tries to fight her off. Because she is a virus. She is in my DNA! I can't get rid of her. Ever!"

Reno tsked softly, "So that's what this is all about. You think 'cause the professor put JENOVA back in you that yah can't save the world no more. That's kinda stupid, kid."

"I never could save the world," Cloud whispered. "I just want it to be over...over."

"Then why aint yah killed yourself?"

"What?"

Suddenly, the redhead was looming over Cloud, green eyes hard, hands at either side of the blond's head, nails biting into the wooden back of the chair. "I said: Why aint yah killed yourself, then?" Reno's lips were ghosting precariously close to Cloud's. "Do it, kid. If you aint got the moxie to cut the crap and save the fuckin' world, then do it. You have a perfectly good knife there on the desk. I've seen you play with it. Made your wrists a bloody mess a week ago. Can't do it with a knife? What about a gun? Vinnie's got plenty. If you ask, he'd give it to you. Just one bullet ought to work if you stick it-"

"SHUT UP!" Cloud shoved away from the haunting specter.

Reno stared at him, expressionless. He then walked to the window and placed a hand on the warped glass. Light filtered through his spread fingers, setting him aglow. "You can't stay here forever, blondie," Reno said after a long pause. "This shack in middle-a bumfuck nowhere aint gonna keep the ghosts away. When the world ends, it'll take this place away."

"I know..."

"Then stop hiding," he pulled away from the window, blocking out the dawn's pinkish rays. "You're so close, Cloud. So close."

"Close...to what?"

Before Reno answered, the door opened, pulling Cloud's attention to away. There, in the shadowy frame, stood Vincent. The gunman was garbed in his usual attire, but instead of a gun, he held a laptop in his hands. He never asked where the former-Turk got it. It was best not to question some thing.

"I've discovered something," Vincent droned, politely leaving the fact that Cloud was talking to himself undressed. Cloud ran his hands through his hair and nodded. The gunman tapped a few keys and entered the room, taking only three steps to reach the battered desk. He placed the laptop down with practiced delicacy. Cloud's eyes widened as he read the information Vincent had unencrypted.

He turned and slammed his hand through the window, sending chunks of glass flying. Yanking his hand back, Cloud savored the sting of sharp edges biting into his flesh. "How long?" he asked. "How long has she been there?"

"How long have we been in hiding?" Vincent replied.

"Is she...?"

"Alive," Vincent closed the laptop. "She is no use to Hojo dead. As the last alive with Cetra blood..."

"We have to go to Midgar."

"What is the point?" Vincent asked. "As you have explained, this is but one of many realities that overlap. When you die, this world will no longer be your problem." Cloud blinked, flabbergasted by the words coming out of his companion's mouth. "I'm not blind nor deaf, Cloud. It would be easier to just give up on this place. I do not blame you. So much death already, so much more to come."

Cloud shook his head, "No. I can't...I can't just leave Aerith to suffer in the hands of that madman. Just like I couldn't leave Zack to Genesis."

"What if she is dead? What if we get to Midgar and we discover that everything that you fought to save is truly demolished? We could remain here in blissful ignorance, trapped in limbo. Knowing neither who is alive nor who is dead, this whole world existing as both until the truth simply presents itself at our door."

"It's been a month, blondie," Reno said, Cloud could hear his voice beside his ear. "Isn't it time?"

Drawing in a shuddering breath, Cloud nodded.

"Pack our things, Vincent. We head for Midgar at noon."

000X000

He would be lying if he said that he was recovered from Hojo's tampering. Cloud's mind would never heal and his body, well, it ached. It ached in a raw way that bespoke of power. He could feel it rippling beneath his skin, alive and serpentine, his natural mako practically boiling against the unnatural that now pulse in his veins. His body was at war with itself. A perfect symphony of combat. It was like dying in the wake of immortality. Trapped in an ethereal state of between.

No physical scars remained on Cloud's flesh and it disturbed him. To think, had this been a year prior, he'd be horrified at the thought of Hojo's blade remaining on his skin. When the Dark Angel of his former dreams accepted him, his elder, broken self, scars and all...it eased the hurt. Yet here he was, a victim of that same knife, as flawless as he was when he awake in the barracks.

"Reconsidering suicide?" Cloud looked up towards Vincent, whom stood beside him on the cliffs overlooking Midgar. The gunman motioned towards the exposed skin of the blond's wrists. He'd removed his gloves to stare at the blue veins protruding there at the pulse point.

"No, simply lost in memories."

He reached up and gripped the handle of his sword. It was a clumsy thing, little better than swinging around a seven foot club for what it's sharpness compared, but now he could manage its weight. A SOLDIER by force once more. Beneath his long, black sleeves were daggers. He had a half dozen materia slotted in various places. In all, he felt very under-equipped for this mission. But there was no turning back now. If he could save one person, he would try. It seemed to be his curse.

"Is she on the science floor?"

"Yes. Hojo isn't...subtle."

"I've faced worse odds," Cloud quipped weakly. "C'mon. Let's mosey."

With a heavy heart and the sunrise to their backs, the pair hurried towards the city that ShinRa built with mako.

000X000

High above the city, locked in little more than a cage, Aerith sat curled on the floor, her hands curled against her head. The Planet was shouting. Voices in the Lifestream were shouting. All she could hear was noise! Shivering, she began to weep, not for the first time since her entrapment. So many dead. So much destruction. This was supposed to be when everything was made right!

A hand touched her, gentle against Aerith's shoulder. She blinked up from where she lay, the cacophony silenced only briefly. "Zack, I can't do it," she moaned. "I can't take it anymore."

"Ssh, it's okay love," he murmured. "It'll all be okay."

"BUT YOU'RE DEAD!"

"Now, now, that's not a very nice thing to say," Zack quipped. "Dead is such a...concrete word."

Aerith began to sob and rock back and forth, her mantra simply three words, "I love you."

"I know, babe, I know. I love you too. Guess I shouldn't of gotten all jealous of Valentine, eh? Then we'd be gettin' married and, just so you know, I always wanted six kids."

At the word kids, she blanched and began to breathe rapidly.

"Hey, it's okay. We're gonna get you outta this okay."

Aerith dug her nails into the scarred flesh of her arms, wondering absently if today would be the day that she too died.

000X000

It was remarkably easy to enter ShinRa headquarters. Maybe it was the familiar face that still them. SOLIDERs and Turks alike stood still as they watched Cloud Strife, AWOL Cadet with a million gill bounty on his head, walk in beside M.I.A Turk, Vincent Valentine. Both of whom looked ready to kill. Cloud caught the stare of a couple of his former classmates. He couldn't remember their names, it didn't matter. They were SOLIDER Third Class. His enemy should they choose to intervene.

Some poncy business official stepped between him and the elevator. With one hand, Cloud shoved the suit on his ass and kept walking. A couple men stepped forwards, guns and swords hesitantly raised, faces pale, as if they were staring at a ghost.

Vincent raised his weapon, "We wish only the death of Hojo. No one else."

"W-we can't just let you kill him," whispered a trembling Third Class.

He lifted his sword and ran towards the pair. All eyes were on them. Before he could even attempt a strike, there was a resounding BANG. The SOLDIER's body jerked violently then crumpled. The bullet a fatal blow to his brain. Before the shock could wear off the more people act out of fear and desperation, Cloud pulled Vincent into the elevator and mashed in the keycode for the science floor, swiping the card he stole off the poncy businessman as he did so.

Through the glass walls, he watched the city shrink away.

"Is this it?" Cloud asked. He felt so childish. "Can I rest after this?"

"Perhaps you may never be able to rest."

"I'm afraid of that."

The elevator dinged.

They had reached their destination.

"I don't want to be the hero anymore," Cloud whispered.

Vincent said nothing. Instead he lifted his gun towards the opening doors and began to fire.

**Tbc**

**A/N: (Thank you oodles for reading. Please review and PM me! Suggestions and commentary are always welcome. My readers are why I keep writing. Thank you, each and every one of you.)**


	43. Fade

**A/N:**

**I'm not particularly superstitious and all, but seriously, 666 reviews? I've been staring at that number for a couple weeks now.**

**Anywho~I'm expecting some things thrown at me for this chapter. -ducks-**

**Warnings: **Blood, gore and **character death.**

**Fourth Time's the Charm**

**By Catsitta**

**Chapter forty-three:**** Fade**

Dead. A gush of blood. A flash of steel. A crack of bullets. Another dead. Line them up like little toy soldiers. Watch them march. Watch them die. Fighting to save what was slowing killing them. Cloud nearly giggled manically at his meandering thoughts. Here he was, a blur of mako enhanced flesh and metal, decimating everything that stood in his path, good, bad or indifferent. Even if they cowered, the thirsty edge of his sword stole their life essence away with a callous flick of the wrist.

Death. I am death! Cloud grinned as he thrust the blunt blade through a Third Class' belly, watched as helmet fell away to reveal bulging eyes and straining lips, fingers scrabbling helplessly as the reaper twisted the blade, mangling organs and shattering bones. He was death. Why did he have to bathe in blood to save the world? To save himself? This was insanity. He just wanted to give up, give in, to fade away into nothingness. A shade. A shadow. A specter.

Let the world end. Let the Planet die. Let him disappear forever.

Peace. One day he'd find his peace.

His Promise Land.

Jerking the sword back, Cloud pivoted on a heel and swung blindly, cleaving a young woman in a lab coat nearly in half. Caught in that split second of true horror, she fell to the floor, shoulder hanging askew as if she were a plastic doll with ball-socket joints. He swung again, this time hitting a massive tank of some kind, filling the air with a new layer of deafening alarms and acid gasses. The blond hardly paid any heed to the fluid gushing across the metal floor, and stepped carelessly deeper into the laboratory.

Vincent was somewhere near, that gun of his firing a constant barrage.

Why did Hojo have to always fuck things up? If that blasted mad man never existed, then Cloud would have grown up to be some nobody mountain kid who may or may not have gone to the big city to chase dreams of bigger and better things. Instead, Cloud stood the golden WEAPON once more, emotionless in his onslaught. He would cleanse this world of its taint. He would destroy Hojo, JENOVA and himself.

"Please, d-don't hurt me," wept a small voice.

Death saw no difference.

A body was a body. This young creature could carry on Hojo's legacy. She knew too much.

Another body hit the floor.

More blood gushed.

When was the last time he saw so much red?

Time passed in a haze. A symphony of alarms and screams, each note in alluring dissonance, gunfire a staccato countermelody to death's harmonious chorus. Cloud never wanted to do this. To be a hero meant death. Becoming death. He hated to kill. Yet here he was, blood staining him deeper than soul.

"I found her!"

Cloud turned to the sound of Vincent shouting. The ex-Turk never raised his voice. Blearily, half surprised by the lull in battle, he turned and forced himself to walk towards Vincent. He peered through the bars of a cell, one of many, and saw a crumpled figure in pink. It took some effort, but Cloud and Vincent pulled apart the bars.

She was so small. Smaller than he could remember. And so still. Was she even breathing? Cloud knelt. Well, he fell to his knees was more accurate a description. Every inch of him trembled, the adrenaline from combat making his mako burn, his blood sing. His eyes were two spotlights in the dark, as intense as a lighthouse guiding ships to port. Crimson fingers crept towards her pale form, before he hesitated, and noticed the gore.

Without care, he pulled both gloves off with his teeth and abandoned them on the filthy floor. Cloud touched Aerith's tangled hair. The silky locks now matted to her skull from sweat, blood and inattention. Her pink bow was helplessly knotted and would likely need to be cut free. At least the white materia Holy was safe. He could feel the smooth protuberance against the dirtied cloth.

Slowly, Cloud turned Aerith over and skimmed her too pale cheeks with his hands. He touched her lips, her eyes lids and then her throat. There were the faintest flutters of life beneath that chilled skin. She was alive.

"Vincent, I need you to take Aerith to safety," Cloud said, standing on unsteady legs. "I know we were to face Hojo together, but her health is more important than revenge."

The gunman stared at him with unblinking crimson eyes, "You wish to face him alone?"

"I must."

"No. You want to. There is a difference Cloud. What is stopping you from leaving this place?"

"You know why."

"What if HE is not here?" Vincent sheathed his gun and easily plucked Aerith into his arms. Cloud winced as the blood from his leathers smeared onto the flower girl's clothes. "What if this suicide mission of yours is for not?"

"Then I die," Cloud said simply. "It won't be the first time I face impossible odds. Or failure. Or even death. If I can end things now, I will. Just get her to safety."

"You would deny me my revenge?"

"Only because vengeance isn't what you want."

Vincent smiled. Actually smiled! A small chuckle escaping from behind his cloak's high collar.

"Go on Champion. This turn in events is most curious." Cloud scowled at the glint of gold peeking from within those crimson eyes. Chaos. The traitor. "I wonder...can you feel it? Hear it? Reunion. JENOVA's taint stinks up this place." Suddenly, Vincent's skin darkened into a violet hue, wings bursting from his back. The demon was gone in a blink, leaving Cloud alone with the wailing alarms and ruined corpses.

Cloud glanced around. He felt like a monster.

Reality was sinking its teeth in fast. His breath quickened. This was slaughter. Pointless and cruel. They paid the price of Hojo's insanity in wasted years. Cloud stepped gently over the body of a SOLDIER. He needed to put his mask back on. Become the Champion. The Hero. The WEAPON. Death was not new to him. This blood, it was simply another layer of crimson he would forever wear. He would dwell on the guilt later.

Now, he needed to find Hojo.

000X000

She was flying. Aerith opened her eyes to narrow slits, the world passing by in a flurry of color.

"Am I dead?" she whispered.

"No, little cetra," replied a deep, gravely voice. "but some might say you would prefer to be."

Unable to maintain consciousness, Aerith slumped in Chaos' arms, worried thoughts chasing her into oblivion.

000X000

"HOJO!" His shout cut through the buzz of chaos that flooded the lab. Cloud smashed a computer. The countless one in a matter of minutes. It sparked and groaned, its lights and alarms fading in a pitiful whine. With a twist, Cloud shattered a tank. The creature within it no longer resembled its former humanity. "Hojo you slimy bastard! Show yourself."

The blond stepped into a room filled with tables and strapped down corpses. The stench sickened him. Before he could turn away, the metal door slammed shut behind him like a guillotine. So that was the game Hojo wanted to play.

Lights flickered.

Scanning the room, Cloud crept further into its depths, eyes falling briefly on each victim of the scientist's madness. Most were faceless strangers. Men. Failed SOLIDERs. He paused at the side of one, caught in an eerie sense of familiarity. Cloud frowned and nudged a shank of blood caked hair from the man's face.

His eyes widened.

"Tseng?" Even that cruel jackass didn't deserve this fate. To fall victim to Genesis and Hollander, and then caught in Hojo's merciless hands. The frail, bloodied corpse suddenly shuddered. It was more of a death rattle than a true exhalation, high in the chest and thick with mucus. A single eyelid peeled open, cracking to reveal a murky, sightless pupil. The other, Cloud realized, was sewn shut and concave. Had Hojo removed Tseng's other eye?

Aware that Tseng possessed a rather strong resistance to magics, even healing ones, be they from materia or Potions, Cloud could do nothing to ease the Turk's agony. Except perhaps kill him. This man, who did him so much wrong, who kidnapped and tried to assassinate Cloud as a means of forcefully recruiting the former-cadet, did not deserve this. To have his entire family of Turks ripped away, killed, experimented upon, tortured, and then put into this state. He wished this on nobody.

For some reason, despite the situation, Cloud found the urge to speak.

"They're dead, sir," he murmured in a low, respectful voice. "All of them."

"E-eee," Tseng choked on his attempt at words.

Cloud placed a hand on Tseng's brow, "Elena sacrificed herself to save Zack. She was a brave one. And Reno, I know he was never one of yours fully, but he fought at the side of SOLDIERs to save everyone. They were all brave. Turks. SOLDIERs. Despite everything, no one deserved what Genesis did to them. Or Hojo."

The damage to Tseng's body was great. How the man was alive, much less conscious, was beyond Cloud. Sheer will power. Maybe he was just too stubborn...too scared...to close his eyes and die.

Subconsciously, he reached into the Life materia slotted into his bracer and allowed his energy to flow through it. A mastered Life could bring someone back from the brink of death, some said, as long as there was a single breath left in the body. But Tseng's flesh resisted the siren song, pushed the magic back. The Turk convulsed violently. Cloud jerked his hand away, awash with shame.

It would be kinder to cut his throat than save him.

Enough innocents had died at his hands today, why not add a blackened soul to the heap?

_"__How valiant, Specimen C."_

The swordsman lurched back from the table and drank in his surroundings in a rush. Hojo's voice crackled in through a speaker lodged in a far corner.

_"__After everything, you still try to save its life? How disappointing. After that display of yours, I actual had hope you'd prove to be something other than a complete failure."_

"Show yourself!"

_"__Now why would I do that?"_

"HOJO!"

Cloud lunged for the door and smashed his blade against it, denting the smooth barrier. He shot back across the room and swung at the speaker. He smashed a nearby table of medical instruments. Panic intermingled with fury.

Nearby, Tseng gurgled in pain.

Swiftly, Cloud slashed through the restraints. It was all that remained in his power to do to ease his suffering aside from killing the Turk. And right now, the idea was bitter. Hojo deserved this poisonous hate. All of it. Cloud toppled a few more tables before smashing against the door again. Thrice. He was panting by the time the metal wailed its final complaint and caved. He was going to track down Hojo and make him pay for every life he ruined. For shoving JENOVA's taint back into his blood. For making every moment of Cloud's perpetual existence a nightmare.

Blind with determination, he ran. He destroyed all in sight, much like before. Mutated monsters in cages and tanks hardly phased him. He ripped apart the bars of cells as if they were paper, released those that remained alive and slaughtered those that made an attempt on his own life. Reunion guided him. Cloud knew it. His blood burned, his mind buzzed, voices echoed around him like murmurs in a waterfall. He opened himself up to it, followed the genetic call of the mother body.

_Mother_, he found himself thinking. _I'm returning to you. _Yet another door smashed open. _I'm here. Your wayward son has come...come to _destroy_ you! _

Blue eyes hardened as lucidity returned. His steps slowed. His whole being ached with something wonderful. An agony beyond compare. Better than those sweet hours in Sephiroth's bed. Those forgotten memories washed through him in familiar clips. Yes. That night the divine stole from him. When the dark angel and his pet were at last one. When darkness became a storm that consumed. He remembered it all.

Cloud trembled, sword falling from numb fingers in a clatter. JENOVA. She was here. Whole. The warped parody of her former beauty. She floated in a tall tank that spanned all the way to the ceiling. Massive cables splayed out the base, some pumping in fluids, others pure energy. Those red eyes, dead, dead eyes, were bright, as if they were alive within that fossilized corpse.

"Impressive, isn't she, Specimen C?"

The click of expensive, leather shoes clicked across the metal floor. Cloud stood shock still, quivering as he strained to keep a clear mind. So many voices. Flashes of his old lives lanced through him. Gaia could no longer touch Her chosen son. Her song was but a distant memory. Had this been any other moment, he might have believed himself going into a trance. A flicker of that day on the track, running alongside Reno, mind off in the clouds as his frail body ached with strain. Zack. Sephiroth. It tumbled into a series of moments so precious that he would never forget them.

Was is really less than two years ago that he woke up for the fourth time in that bed in the barracks? Came face-to-face with a First Class Zack Fair in the cafeteria? Came to blows with a group of cadets that tried to surround him? Awoke a connection between himself and Sephiroth? Chicken soup and mako sensitivity. Combat training and a stolen kiss in the gym. Running for his life and dressing up in drag.

Cloud fell to his knees.

Someone once said that this was how the world ended, not with a bang, but with a whimper. Prepared to fight and destroy, to take on the taint and Hojo and save the world...the Champion knelt at the throne of evil, breathless and in awe. He would die here. He didn't mind.

He felt cool metal press against the back of his head.

A gun. Hojo favored a double-barreled shot gun of all things. Mako eyes fluttered shut. The irony. He ran headfirst into his execution.

"I failed you..."

Aerith. Zack. Vincent. Reno. Tifa. Barret. Naniki. Yuffie. Cid...Sephiroth.

The Planet.

.

.

.

BANG!

.

.

.

The pain never came.

There was no crunch, no blood. Metal did not shatter bone and imbed into the flesh of his brain. He knew Hojo packed Mako bullets, specialized to injure and kill SOLDIERs. He knew that the man was enhanced beyond humanity from experiments he preformed on himself. But that BANG did not send Cloud into the depths of the lifestream. It did not even break the skin.

THUMP.

It was a body. He knew that sound all too well, of a corpse collapsing onto the ground. Had...had Vincent returned? Slowly, Cloud peered over a shoulder to see no black-and-gold. Instead, he spied stained navy. How?

It was a small thing, the gun. The kind a scientist might carry for protection against his monstrosities. In deft hands, the small thing was cradled like an idol, pristine against the mangled meat wrapped around it.

Absently, Cloud's eyes drifted from Hojo's fallen form to the tank. He blinked wildly at what he saw. A single hole in the glass, from which fluids gushed. Those glowing eyes strangely dull. A gap in between those crimson orbs.

He didn't feel...helpless anymore.

Reunion did not keel him into submission.

It was as if a void had opened up inside Cloud.

Nothing.

He felt nothing.

No suffering. No ache. No wondering.

It couldn't be that simple. Sephiroth cut off her head the first go around for fucks sake!

_"__This pistol is shit."_

Tseng threw it to the ground before crumpling against the doorframe. Cloud found the strength to move and rushed to his side. The milky eye that remained swiveled sightlessly in the socket. Had a blind Turk really just...do that? Kill Hojo and JENOVA in one fell swoop? A lucky bullet? A single shot? After all the trials and turmoil he went through, the great battle of the ages he expected to fight, it was over with a literal BANG and no further protest?

"How?"

"I'd be a poor Turk if I needed my eyes to fight," Tseng said in a low voice, followed by a liquid cough. Had the Life really brought Tseng back from the edge of death? Most of his past experiences with the energy consuming materia were in reawakening unconscious companions that had blacked out and were injured beyond the capabilities of a mere Cure spell. But this...this was just short of a miracle. And the irony did not leave the blond. He saved the man who tried to kill him, who returned the favor by saving Cloud life. Heck, he probably just saved the whole damned world.

With a quick scan of the room, the blond saw no evidence of anything else of importance.

No familiar faces.

Were they...really dead?

Not knowing what else to do, Cloud picked up Tseng into his arms and stepped into the hallway. He maneuvered the impossibly alive man over one shoulder and lifted an open palm towards the room. Everything burst into flames, consuming the scientist and his damnations in a heated inferno. Let it burn. Let it all burn to ash.

No more Hojo. No more Jenova. No more Genesis.

They were dead. He was free. For now.

But once again, freedom tasted of poison.

Turning, the Planet's Chosen fled the scene.

He left in his wake nothing but fire.

In his soul, he could feel the creeping grip of ice.

000X000

Elsewhere, a man woke screaming. Not in pain, but in fear.

He swung his arms wildly about, bubbles frothing around his mouth as the liquid encapsulating him rushed into his lungs. Bare knuckles cracked against glass.

Suddenly, he was on his knees, coughing up fluid and desperately breathing in precious oxygen.

He shivered.

Then he looked up. There was another person in a tomb like his own. Familiar. Limp. Black hair tangled around his face. But he couldn't bring up a name. Not a single name. Or word. Or memory. His mind was blank.

Shakily, he stood and pressed his palms flat against the glass.

Then he drew a single closed fist back and swung.

A few minutes later, he was weakly fumbling towards freedom, the comatose man on his back.

000X00

Beneath the Plate, the last cetra laid in the arms of a demon, feverish and staring into the empty air. Despite Vincent insisting that they were alone, safe from any who might wish them harm, Aerith swore that there was another hiding in the dark with them.

Aquamarine eyes glowed in the shadows.

Then faded.

**-tbc-**

**A/N: (We are close to the end folks! It's been one heck of a ride. And while the event between Tseng and Hojo is anticlimactic, it felt...appropriate. I kept thinking it would turn into this death battle of epic proportions...but instead, it was quiet. I still have one or two more turns to throw at you guys before we are done, so keep reading yeah?**

**I'm less than a month from finishing my Junior Year of college. Hopefully, I'll finish Fourth Time soon. Within four years, yes? **

**Thanks again for everyone who has stayed with me, PM'ed me, reviewed this story and offered suggestions and commentary. Remember, something as simple as "I like" or "I do not like" helps me grow as a writer. **

**And if anyone is feeling the heaviness of this fic, remember, it was always an angst story. Early humor aspects were something I enjoyed writing, but knew would not last once the tale reached its core. But also know, that this is a romance. And I am a sucker for happy endings. **

**Please review!)**


End file.
